


Scars

by Dawn_101, Moonybird



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 180,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_101/pseuds/Dawn_101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: After Azula wounds Iroh in the three way battle between Azula, the avatar gang and Zuko in the episode "The chase".Zuko screams at the gang that they should leave them alone.But this time. The gang stands their ground. They are unable to just run away when someone clearly needs their help. Even if that person is their enemy.
Comments: 908
Kudos: 1245





	1. The truce

How had he gotten into this situation? Didn't really matter.

Zuko was surrounded by people who were his enemies. The Avatar and his followers. Under any other circumstances the Avatar would be his and the honor that was taken, restored.

That though was out of the question, because an even worse enemy was standing in front of him. Azula… His own sister. The Firebending prodigy and the worst sister in the history of evil sisters.

They had her surrounded. Zuko…. The Avatar gang. And Iroh… His uncle who had somehow showed up out of the blue and now stood right beside him… Like he had done for three years.

Zuko was not sure what was happening at all, but it didn't matter. Azula was the dangerous one. His largest threat. Zuko could see in her narrowed eyes, the set of her mouth that she was not afraid and she was ready to kill him. Ready to kill them all.

Zuko had been declared a traitor to the fire nation. And Azula would be more than happy to kill him just because it was fun for her. She just wanted to watch the world burn.

It was exactly what she had tried to do just a few seconds ago as they fought.

Now there she stood, with her hands in the air and her back against the wall. Nowhere to run.

Perhaps Zuko should have seen it coming. She always played tricks, there was a light in her eye and then out of nowhere she struck, it was so fast… So incredibly fast. She fired a bolt of blue lightning and hit Iroh, right in the chest sending the old man flying through the air until he slammed and rolled to a stop on the ground. It felt like Zuko had been struck himself, consumed by an ice cold pain and a wild panic.

The world stood still as Zuko saw the limp figure of Iroh who was not moving. He wasn't even making a sound. This was bad. Zuko reacted, so did the others.

Four benders aimed a simutainius attack at Azula, creating a colossal blast.

Zuko didn't even stay to see what happened to Azula. He turned around and in a wild dash, ran for Iroh. Sliding in the dirt, Zuko grabbed the man's shoulders and looked for any signs of life.

"Uncle?" he whispered fearing the worst. For almost three years, Uncle had been there for every failure and every success. When Zuko couldn't face the world, Uncle picked him up and told him to never give up without a fight. When he was angry - which was often, Uncle calmed him down, held him back or helped him to see the consequences of the choices he could make. But despite all of Zuko's failures, Uncle never gave up on him. Yes, even when Zuko told his uncle that he was leaving him behind, he never gave up. Never.

But this was an unimaginable consequence of standing up to Azula. Thinking he could win this time. His uncle being gravely injured.

Limp… his shirt burned and exposed burned flesh which stank into the air.

Zuko grabbed his hair, hissing. Yelling… This couldn't be happening!

A weak groan came from Iroh's mouth just as a shadow approached and blocked out the sun's hot rays. Zuko sharply turned around to see them approaching.

Those people! The avatar and his followers. "GET AWAY FROM US!" Zuko wildly flung his hands in the air before turning back to Iroh who still only groaned.

"Zuko I can help." The water bender girl shouted.

Zuko didn't hear her words though, he only felt the presence coming closer. The enemy is out to hurt them. He was fuelled by fear, rage and adrenaline. They were going to hurt them! Hurt his uncle whilst he is down, just like Azula!

"LEAVE!" he screamed, sending a wave of fire towards them with the swipe of an arm. The girl jumped back out of the way, the Avatar pulled her further away whilst blowing out the fire.

Zuko hugged his uncle, trying to shield him from further injury. He could feel them behind them still. The avatar, the waterbender, her Idiot brother and a stranger in earth kingdom clothing.

"Zuko -"

"Leave us alone! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"He's hurt!" The little girl then screamed. "You have to let Katara help! His heart rate is out of balance. He needs help."

"I told you to leave!" Zuko cried standing up. "Leave us alone! Go away!" he screamed again and swung with his arms sending a more intense wave of fire. Why would they stick around? Why wouldn't they Leave?

"ZUKO!" The water bender girl yelled. Breaking through Zuko's agony, he turned to her, ready to attack only to be caught by her stern blue eyes.

Her eyes kept Zuko locked into place. Her eyes were stern and determined. However, there was no hostility in her expression, shocking Zuko to the spot.

"Zuko… Listen to me." The girl spoke in a stern, strong voice. "I am a healer. Do you understand? I can heal him." she empathized. "But you have to let me do it."

Zuko violently shook his head. "No… Don't touch him… Don't… Don't hurt him." he sniffed and bawled. Zuko hated feeling weak. He hated that he was responsible for uncle's injury. He hated that he was lost and didn't know what to do. The only one who could tell him was unconscious in his arms. The tears spilled over from his eyes and he made a noise between a choke and a growl.

"Zuko. I swear." The girl held up her hand and with effort, used a softer voice. "I will not hurt your uncle. I'll do what I can to heal him. Then we'll go our separate ways and that will be it."

Zuko swallowed, his entire body shaking.

"He needs help." Katara insisted. "Who else is there to help him?" she asked. "We can't just leave him to die can we?"

Zuko gasped… Die? No no no. Iroh couldn't die! It would all be Zuko's fault if Iroh died.

Zuko looked down at Iroh's still body, the smell of the burned flesh tore into Zuko's nostrils, the wound was so deep. Going right into Iroh's stomach and Zuko swallowed bile as he stepped back… Or rather staggered back. "Please…" he asked in a broken voice. "Help… Please." and he fell down on the ground on his knees.

"You got it." Katara said without any hesitation as she ran to Iroh's body and fell down on her knees. Opening her small sack of water and started her water bending. The water spun round in a circle and glowed white.

Zuko remained on his knees, watching the girl work. His eyes wide open, not daring to look away for a single second. If it wasn't his uncle that was this badly injured, he might have found the process fascinating, but he just felt numb.

Katara frowned as she concentrated, the water going into Iroh's wound. After a tense moment, it began to close and Iroh took a deep breath at last. And after a few moments more the breaths became more easy making Zuko sigh with relief.

Katara already had deep shadows under her eyes, but kept working regardless as the skin started to heal, the wound close and then…

The water tribe girl groaned as the white showed in her eyes and she fell backwards.

"KATARA!" The water tribe boy shouted as he just managed to grab her. "Hey sis. You okay?"

"I'm…. Okay." The girl groaned. "He's out of life danger. At least for now." She said. "Sorry… I didn't get any sleep. I just need to rest then… Then." Her words slurred and faded out as her eyelids drooped.

Zuko swallowed as he still sat on his knees. Tears rolling down his face.

"He's safe for now right?" The water tribe boy asked. "Well, we need to get out of here before they send more fire nation soldiers to this place."

"But…" the water tribe girl groaned in objection.

"He's still hurt. Isn't he?" The little girl asked. "He still needs our help."

Everyone turned to Iroh still laying on the ground and then Zuko who looked up at them looking completely hopeless and broken.

Finally Aang stepped forward until he stood in front of Zuko who was still sitting on his knees.

Slowly Zuko lifted his head to face the young boy who stood right in front of him. Aang's grey eyes looked down on Zuko. They were impossible to read.

The boy frowned, a wrinkle appearing on his forehead as his eyes grew more stern.

And Zuko… Zuko was on his knees wide-eyed looking up. Waiting for the Avatars decision. He had never considered the small boy as powerful before. A nuisance maybe because he refused to be captured but now his and uncles fate rested on the decision of a boy who would one day grow to be the most powerful bender in the world.

Would he have mercy or would he… Zuko shuddered inwardly. Involuntarily Zuko's memories brought him to another place where he had also been on his knees in front of someone so much more powerful than him. Back then he had been begging for mercy. Now he knew better and had already resigned himself to his fate. Zuko lowered his head... Ready for what-ever judgement he was about to receive.

"Prince Zuko…" Aang said in a low controlled voice "I have a proposal."

Zuko gritted his teeth, but otherwise didn't move. He knew he was without power and he just had to take what was coming. So why was he shaking?

"A truce." Aang said, making Zuko's eyes widen in shock. "Come with us for now. We'll heal your uncle, and if you swear you will not hurt any of us, we swear we wont hurt you, or your uncle either. When your uncle is healed, you are free to leave and our truce is over."

Zuko was stunned quiet, had he heard correctly? Slowly... Slowly he lifted his head, wide-eyed to meet the gray eyes of the Avatar.

The Avatar - Aang looked calm though he was leaning heavily on his staff and he had shadows under his eyes like they had been up all night. Zuko's entire body was shaking however, he kept gasping for air silently, as he tried to find any meaning in all of this. There had to be another reason. No one was this … kind.

"I don't understand." Zuko gasped. "Why? Why would you even… I don't... I." he stammered.

"All life is sacred." Aang replied. "If we leave now and he dies. Then that is on our hands. Zuko…. I don't want to kill anyone."

"We are enemies in a war." Zuko pointed out, while trying to control his voice. "It is our destiny to be enemies."

"Is it really?" Aang asked. "I don't believe anyone is destined to be enemies and… Even if that was the case, You are still human. When I say all life, I do mean all life and I will stand by that until the day I die. Do you understand?"

Zuko swallowed then nodded. "I accept your terms." he said.

Aang nodded and reached forward a hand offering his hand to Zuko.

Zuko looked at Aang's outstretched hand, his body was still shaking. His entire body, it was screaming this was wrong. It wasn't what he was supposed to do! If his father saw this he would be furious. There would be no way for Zuko to recover his honour. Ever.

But as he hesitated he saw Iroh's still frame in front of him, and the wound which looked so much better now. Despite everything Zuko had done to them, they were willing to put that to one side and help him. Without them, Iroh didn't stand a chance! And uncle had to wake up. He just had to.

Finally Zuko took the Avatar's hand.

The Avatar's hand wrapped itself around Zukos. Firmly. And they shook.

"Hello Zuko." The avatar spoke as if they had never met before. "My name is Aang. And this is Katara, Sokka and Toph." he presented each of them. "Don't worry. You'll be safe. And so will your uncle. Until he is healed and the two of you will be on your way."

Zuko just simply let go of the Avatars hand and nodded in their direction. He could barely meet their eyes. They were so … so full of pity. He didn't know how to feel about this. I don't have a choice though do I uncle. "I'm going to take care of you, ok?" he whispered to his uncle as he crawled through the dirt to his side. He felt quite pathetic but he couldn't find the energy to care. The Avatar and friends had seen him cry, seen him in a blind rage caused by grief, seeing him - a Prince crawl on the dirt can't be much worse than that.

Aang nodded before stating, "I'm going to go fetch Appa. You guys stay here. Look over…" he looked at the figure on the ground. "What is his name? Your uncle?" he asked.

Zuko swallowed. "Iroh… His name is Iroh."

"Look over Iroh." Aang asked. "Make sure he's okay."

And then he flicked out his staff which folded out into a glider and he flew away.

Zuko's eyes were on Iroh's still frame and he reached out to push Iroh's hair out of his face.

There was awkward silence around the group but no one knew quite how to break the silence either. Irohs deep breaths was the only sound until a part of the building collapsed behind them sending up dust.

With his arms wrapped tightly around himself, Zuko just felt utterly helpless as he looked at Iroh's face. He tried to match his fast shallow breath to his uncle's deep steady ones.

Sokka was sitting a bit away, gently holding Katara who had passed out for good. He looked like he had a question but looked away when Zuko glanced over.

And the little girl… Toph. Was standing by herself touching her arm not knowing what to do.

Then slowly. Toph stepped closer towards Zuko. "Urhm… Hi." she spoke awkwardly. "It's going to be okay. Katara is a really good healer."

Zuko looked up, wiping tears off his face on his sleeve as he looked at the strange girl. She was new… She wasn't looking back at Zuko though. Her eyes were weird. Not looking at anything at all. They were strange and cloudy and her face was blank.

"You're…" Zuko swallowed.

"I'm Toph." Toph smiled gently.

"Blind." Zuko ended.

"Yeah. That too." Toph's lip twitched. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Zuko glanced down, looking down at Iroh before returning to look at the girl- Toph. He hesitated before speaking. "How did you know that his heart rate was out of balance?"

She shrugged, "I just do. Just like I know how much your Uncle really cares about you. He wouldn't have been following you if he didnt. I can tell he is going to be ok though, as long as you let Katara fix him up. Promise me" she sounded really concerned.

Zuko said he would try, and sat questioning the existence of mind readers.

"What are you even doing out here?" Sokka finally asked from his own spot where he was holding Katara. "And wearing those clothes? Normal earth kingdom clothes? " he asked. "Why did those girls attack you…. She's your sister? Seriously? did you both get lost and not want to ask for directions too?" he asked. "Boy I know sometimes me and my sister fight but geesh that's another level. And wow, lightning, and I thought you were bad..."

Zuko turned his head away, away from Sokka. Did he never shut his mouth?

"Last time we ran into you that was…" Sokka continued with a frown. "Geesh it was at the Northern water tribe. That feels like forever ago. When you kidnapped Aang and took him to die in the blizzard. Damn I was all for leaving you out there but Mr hero had to bring you back with us didn't he"... Zuko had not forgotten that.

"... You guys killed the moon spirit!"

"I didn't!" Zuko snapped looking up. "I didn't kill the moon spirit!"

"Your people did!" Sokka replied back.

"Zhao did! And Uncle tried to stop him!" Zuko shouted back. "Which is exactly why…" he stopped.

"Why what?" Sokka asked dryly.

"Why we are fugitives… We betrayed the fire nation." Zuko whispered, hanging his head.

There was silence. Shocked silence.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Go ahead… Laugh." Zuko hissed. "The great General Iroh and Prince Zuko. We are wanted by the fire nation. Dead or alive. Ordered by the Fire Lord." Zuko picked up a rock and tossed it at a window which smashed.

"The Fire Lord?" Sokka asked more quietly than Zuko had ever heard him before. "But you're the prince so… Your dad?" He shook his head, "that is totally messed up"-.

"Shut up." Zuko muttered.

"He's not lying." Toph informed.

"Seriously?" Sokka asked. "Okay. Listen. I have a whole lot of questions Princey. A whole lot!"

Zuko didn't reply as he was just looking down at his uncle and resisted the urge to blast the boy out of the street. A truce. Only for you uncle. Just for a day or two.

"But I suppose they can wait until later." Sokka yawned deeply. "Like after I slept for a month."

Zuko closed his eyes. Didn't reply. Just sat.

Just then, a big flying bison came from above and landed next to them all with a thud, Aang sitting on his head. "Come on hurry." Aang asked. "Let's find a place we can all sleep." he said and Zuko looked up to see that true enough, like all the others Aang looked dead on his feet.

Sokka stood up supporting Katara who looked like she could barely walk on her own and Zuko, Zuko bowed down to pick up Iroh as best he could.

In spite of Iroh's small stature, he was quite heavy and Zuko grunted. But he would not complain, not at this time as he finally managed to get Iroh up in the saddle. Then he halted as he looked up.

Sokka, Katara and Toph were already there. And they were looking down at him.

Well Katara and Sokka were anyway.

"Well. Come on then." Sokka said, offering Zuko a hand.

Zuko looked at the hand, his body was numb, his mind foggy.

"We have a truce." Sokka reminded him. "And as long as you don't break the truce. The water tribe honour prevents me from doing it too!"

Zuko frowned as he looked at the hand… Water tribe honour? Finally he reached up and accepted the hand that firmly took him and pulled Zuko up in the saddle with the others. Feeling so awkward and oddly small, he just wanted to curl together with his uncle and disappear into the bison he was sitting on.

"Come on then." Aang yawned deeply. "Yip yip."

And then… They were off. Zuko's eyes widened as they left the ground and he grabbed the saddle to keep himself in place. It felt like he had left his stomach somewhere below.

"Yeah, the first time it's a bit shocking." Sokka commented. "You get used to it though."

Wide-eyed Zuko looked up at Sokka.

"Remember." Sokka lifted a hand. "We have a truce!" he stated whilst pointing a finger at him. "We won't break the truce if you don't break the truce! But if you step out of line. One step."

Zuko sucked in a breath and then looked down at Iroh who was still laying on his back…. If he messed up they wouldn't help Iroh. That was clear… And quite fair.

Zuko closed his eyes and then nodded. "I understand." he said.

"Good." Sokka leaned back. "Then we won't have any problems will we. We'll find a spot to get some sleep. These pacifists, 'we gotta save everyone' idiots, can heal your uncle. Then we'll walk each our way and pretend this neever happened. If it sounds good to you, it sounds good to me". He yawned deeply, putting his hands behind his head and sinking into a slouch.

Zuko nodded as he pulled his knees up under his chin. "Thank you." he barely whispered.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, surprised.

Zuko closed his eyes. "Thank you." he said a little bit louder, making everyone halt stunned.

Then Katara sat up and smiled gently. "You're welcome. We weren't just going to leave him there. Right Aang?"

"No." Aang replied. "It wouldn't have been right. It's that simple" he said without turning and they kept flying across the land.


	2. Morning

This had to be one of the weirdest, most awkward flights on Appa that the avatar gang had ever endured.

Aang's eyelids kept threatening to fall closed, and yet he doubted he would actually be able to sleep. The adrenaline and fear still coursed through his own body.

These three terrifying women, who had been chasing them… Like some sort of unstoppable force in their mashine and with those lizard creatures. They couldn't even fight them, they could only run. Like it would never end.

And then suddenly Zuko was there. Zuko who they hadn't seen for so long. Who Aang had hoped they would never have to see again.

But as it turned out Zuko wasn't with the women, he was against them and it had ended up in a three way battle with everyone against everyone.

Until Zuko stood beside Aang to defeat… her.

when the old man was hit, it had been so quick… So quick.

Zuko's shout. It had been raw and gut wrenching.

And then Zuko sat shaking, at the old man's side. His face contorted, the sounds he made wounded.

It had been impossible to not pity Zuko at that moment.

His pain was clear for everyone to see. He was like a wounded desperate animal, afraid of those who approached him. Desperate to protect the body laying on the ground. At any cost.

Hurt and vulnerable… That's how Zuko had looked.

Finally Appa spotted a clearing where he could land Appa, and he almost fell off the Bison's head as he yawned deeply.

Then he looked up to see a scarred face look back down at him, uncertain and intimidated.

"You can stay up there and sleep in the saddle." Aang offered. "It's nice and warm in there. Appa's body heat makes sure of that."

Zuko's face scrunched a bit and his head vanished just as the two water tripe siblings and a blind earth bender girl got down on the ground as well carrying blankets and sleeping backs. Momo flew to Aang's shoulder.

"Screw tents." was all Sokka said as he rolled out his sleeping bag, crawled inside and turned around so he was facing away from the rest.

For once, Katara didn't really object as she did something similar and Ang sighed facing the last person standing.

Toph, whose eyes were in Aang's direction.

"You should get some rest too." Aang said.

"That old man who got hurt, Iroh." Toph said. "I met him earlier today. He was kind to me."

Aang halted.

"So that boy is his nephew. He talked about him… And he was really worried." Toph continued. "You knew them already, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Aang replied. "That's Prince Zuko of the fire nation. Before we met you he… He chased us across the world. He wanted to capture me. Burned down villages just to get us".

Toph frowned deeply. "But?" she asked.

"But what?" Aang asked.

"There's more." Toph stated. "There's something you're not saying."

Aang sighed deeply. " So much more. He chased us, without ever pausing or stopping. He threatened Katara and Sokka's tribe until I handed myself over and later used katara and Sokka as bait, Burned down Kyoshi village to get me, but he also saved my life, twice."

"That sounds… Weird." Toph stated.

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "I always wanted to ask him about that night…. Why? I don't understand. Afterwards he chased us all the way to the North pole, as if it never happened, where he managed to kidnap me. He dragged me out into the snow where we both almost died from the cold…. That's the last time I saw him. Until today." he swallowed, grabbing his arm. "After I had saved his life out there, and not seeing him since, I thought I might have convinced him that I was a good kid but apparently I was wrong.

Toph tilted her head. "Sounds like you guys have quite the complicated story."

"His uncle was at the North Pole too." Aang admitted. "But… he never attacked us. He even helped at the Northern water tribe. He protected the moon spirit. This is all so confusing." he groaned grabbing his head.

Toph sighed deeply. "I'm glad you're helping them." she said. "I never met either before today. However… The old man Iroh, was kind to me today. He even offered me tea and some good advice." she said. "The boy… Zuko. All I felt from him was fear. He was really scared." she swallowed. "Scared and hurt… Really really hurt".

Ang glanced up.

"I never felt that kind of hurt before." Toph admitted. "It was deep… And old. Like a deep festering wound or.."

"A scar." Aang finished for her.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Toph replied. "Twinkletoes… When animals are really hurt and really scared. They act out. They become really aggressive. Please don't be to hard on him kay?"

Aang nodded. "Okay."

"Well.. I'm going to bed... Everyone deserves the chance" Toph stated slamming her food into the ground and the next moment a tent made of rocks was surrounding her. "Night twinkletoes!" she stated from the inside and that was the end of that.

Aang looked emptily at the stone hut then sighed deeply as he walked over to Appa and fell down, curling himself together with Momo as he nuzzled into Appas fur.

Hopefully. Things would make more sense by morning.

* * *

Nope! Not a chance.

Aang had no idea what to make of this, it was morning he was just waking up. And there was Zuko himself standing right in front of Aang.

Standing straight like some soldier in front of a general. Saluting Aang. "Avatar Aang!" Zuko proclaimed in a strict voice while he wasn't actually looking at Aang but above his head. "I wish to go over the conditions of our truce." he said.

"Errrh." Aang halted.

"The conditions are as follows. We don't hurt you, and you don't hurt us. Correct?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Aang nodded.

"For our corporation you will heal my uncle." Zuko continued.

"Yes. That was the idea." Aang nodded.

"And what do you want in return?" Zuko asked.

"Huh?" Aang blinked. "Oh no! I don't need anything."

"Ah ba-ba-bab!" Sokka suddenly jumped in. "The Fire Prince is asking!"

"But Sokka." Aang gaped.

"Information!" Sokka stated firmly. "We get to ask you a bunch of stuff and you will answer. Truthfully."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he finally looked at them, to look at Sokka. "My information about the current Fire nation military is extremely limited." he informed. "And even if it wasn't. I will not share fire nation secrets with you" he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm. I suppose being a fugitive and all you wouldn't know much." Sokka commented, making Zuko hiss. "Still. I got a crap ton of questions for you mister!" he took a deep breath in - "Why do you want Ang so bad? Why would you be fighting against your own sister? Why are you a fugitive now? What the hell were you doing at the North pole? What happened after the North pole? Why do you do… ANY OF THE STUFF YOU DO!" he spread out his arms.

Zuko's eyes were narrow and matched Sokka's intake of breath. "Because the avatar is the enemy of the fire nation. Because Azula wants to kill me. That's not your business. I was trying to capture the avatar. I became a fugitive and travelled the earth kingdom and once again... None of our business." he answered all of Sokka's questions.

"Have you thought about that the avatar is only an enemy of the fire nation because the fire nation is destroying everything? Why does your crazy sister want to kill you? Yes it is my business. Of course I should have known. Still not understanding why you are a fugitive. And yes. It most definitely is my business." Sokka returned.

Aang looked from one of them to the other trying to figure out this weird back and forth.

Zuko opened his mouth, about to reply back with another slew of words as Ang cut in.

"Stop. Maybe we should save this for later." Aang suggested. "Zuko… You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

"But Aaaang!" Sokka complained.

"Our deal was we are going to heal his uncle. That's it." Aang said. "We don't need anything in return."

"But I got so many questions." Sokka exclaimed.

"And if Zuko feels like sharing. He will answer. If he doesn't, it's rude to pry." Ang replied. "Sometimes kindness and understanding opens doors, Sokka."

"Kindness and understanding?" Sokka shook his head. "Not like we got much of that from him is it?" he asked.

"Someone has to take the first step." Aang then said. He turned back to Zuko. "Prince Zuko I… I also have some things I really want to ask." he said. "But if you don't want to talk. That's fine."

"If I really have a choice then no. I don't want to talk." Zuko flatly stated.

"Okay that's fine." Aang nodded. "We should make some breakfast. I'm starving! Oh and some tea. To calm us down."

Zuko's head perked up. "Tea?" he asked.

Aang turned to Zuko. "Yeah. I like to start the day with a cup of tea."

"Bloody thin leaf juice." Sokka muttered.

Zuko halted then swallowed. "Is it… Is it all right by you if I make the tea?" he asked.

Ang blinked. "Sure… Okay. Do you have some tea leaves or do you want to borrow mine?"

"Do you have any Ginseeng?" Zuko asked.

Ang nodded. "I'll go find some leaves for you." he said heading towards Appa.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko and Zuko glared back at him.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I seriously wouldn't have taken you for a tea guy." Sokka stated.

"It's for my uncle." Zuko muttered annoyed. "He likes his tea in a very specific way. If you made it you would just be messing it up." he stated as he stomped away.

"Sure." Sokka commented. Then shook his head. "Leaf drinkers."


	3. The art of tea making

All right tea! Zuko was making tea for his uncle.

How hard could it be? He had seen Iroh making tea thousands of times before! He was always making that damn tea!

Okay… You needed the leaves and you needed water. Easy enough.

Then you put the leaves into the kettle… Or wait did the water go first?

And the water, it needed to be hot. But how hot?

Iroh used to say something about the water temperature right? He would put his little kettle over a tiny flame and it would take ages for the water to get to the temperature Iroh wanted.

Somehow for Iroh, making a damn cup of tea could take up to fifteen minutes!

With Iroh's little flame it took a long time for the water to reach the correct temperature. So that meant it was hot right? Really really hot.

Why on earth would Iroh be waiting on that tiny flame? They were firebenders! Angrily Zuko snapped a finger and in a second the water was boiling.

He dumped the tea leaves into the tea pot and grabbed the iron kettle.

"WAIT!" Suddenly the Avatar shouted and Zuko turned his head.

"What?!" Zuko asked, fearing they were under attack.

"That's way too hot!" Aang exclaimed. "You're going to make it bitter! Is that how firebenders like their tea?"

Zuko halted as he looked at the still empty tea pot.

"The moment before the water would be boiling. That's when you have the correct temperature. It's about balance. It must neither be too hot or cold."

Right…. That is what Iroh had said.

Zuko put the kettle aside as he sucked in a deep breath.

"And you need to pour it gently." Aang said. "In swirling motions" he gestured with his hands.

Zuko groaned annoyed but now remembered. How gently Iroh would pour the water… In swirling motions.

Tea leaves went first. The water followed at the right moment.

Zuko dumped the useless, boiling water out of the kettle to start over. This time making a tiny little flame to put it over and he pouted as he sat back.

Now it was going to take forever before the water got to the right temperature. What was it with people and their tea obsessions?

"Erhm…" Aang halted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko stated, turning his head away.

"Are you sure?" Ang asked.

"Yes!" Zuko snapped making the fire in front of them flare up.

"Hey!" Sokka said loudly as he came walking about. "Watch it! One wrong step and the truce is over. I got my eyes on you." he stated as he squinted his eyes.

Zuko glared back at him.

Sokka's eyes squinted even more. "I got my eyes on you." he whispered as he walked backwards, while keeping his eyes on Zuko "Water Tribe style" and then finally vanished behind Appa.

Aang sighed deeply. "Don't mind him. He's the sceptic of our group."

"What-ever." Zuko muttered.

Aang was silent as he glanced from Zuko to the tea. "Do you want some help with that?"

"No." Zuko replied quietly.

"It won't be any trouble." Aang assured.

"I said no." Zuko barked as his fist tightened.

"O… Okay." Aang swallowed. "I… I'm sorry I disturbed you. Really." he said, edging away. "I thought that maybe I could help."

"I don't need your help." Zuko stated angrily whilst looking firmly at the small kettle.

"Right." Aang said again and finally scurried off.

* * *

Aang sighed deeply as he stood next to Appa. Feeling like he had just made some sort of daring escape.

"Dude. You don't need to put up with that you know." Sokka commented.

"What?" Aang asked.

"You're letting him walk all over you." Sokka lectured with his arms folded. "We are the ones doing him a favour. At least he could act a little nicer."

"Sokka… He's on guard. He's scared." Aang said.

"Zuko? Scared? Yeah right." Sokka rolled his eyes. "You always want to be so nice to everybody but Aang. Not everyone is worth it." he sighed deeply. "Look. Whatever you decide. I am with you. You know that right?" he asked. "You offered the truce. That was your choice and I am behind the choices you make, even if I don't personally agree with them. All I am saying is… Be careful okay? I worry about you man."

"Sokka." Aang smiled then shook his head. "Thanks Sokka. I promise. I'll be alright."

"Well you are the Avatar. If it comes down to it, you can kick his butt any day." Sokka sighed deeply. "Which is also one of the few reasons why I am going along with it."

Aang smirked. "Thanks." he said again, turning back to look at Zuko who was working on the tea.

* * *

The moment before it would boil… Gently.

Zuko's eyes were fixed on the water within the kettle ... waiting. Finally, tiny bubbles started to emerge.

There! That was the moment. Zuko removed the kettle from his little flame and looked at the pot with the tea leaves in it. These were already crushed… Iroh would crush them himselfs while the water boiled. This would have to do.

Gently…. Gently… Zuko tried to pour as gently as he could. Making small swirling motions.

How on earth would this make the tea taste any different? Could Iroh even taste a difference? Or was he just messing with Zuko like he so often did?

Zuko couldn't deny it though. There was something oddly calming about the process as he gently poured until the pot was full and then put on the lid.

Now it had to stand alone for a bit. Three minutes right?

Yeah… Three minutes.

Finally the brewing was done and Zuko poured a cup. Carefully so he wouldn't spill a drop he climbed up on appa and into the saddle where Iroh was still laying now wrapped in a blanket.

"Uncle…" Zuko spoke in a quiet voice.

Slowly Iroh's eyes opened and he looked up at Zuko. By the sight of him he brightened up in a warm genuine smile. "Zuko." he smiled.

"How are you?" Zuko asked as he sat down on his knees beside Iroh.

"I'm alive." Iroh smiled weakly.

Zuko smiled in response, then offered Iroh the tea cup. "I made you tea." he said.

"Oh?" Iroh asked. "This is a great blessing " he managed to take the tea, then looked suspiciously at it. He frowned as he sniffed it, before he blinked. Then, finally took a sip. "Oh." he said looking genuinely surprised. "This isn't half bad." he said.

"You don't have to sound so surprised. It's just tea." Zuko muttered.

"Tea is an art Prince Zuko. You put care into this." Iroh said then glanced up. "Thank you. This was really nice of you."

Zuko sighed deeply. "Just get better okay?" he asked. "The sooner you're healed the sooner we can get out of here."

"These people have been very kind to us Prince Zuko. I don't think there is any need to rush." Iroh said.

Zuko hissed. "They want something." he stated.

"Or maybe they are just trying to be nice." Iroh said.

"The world doesn't work like that uncle!" Zuko said. "People aren't nice just for the sake of being nice! That never happens."

Iroh looked up at Zuko. "I like being nice just to be nice."

"Well… You're weird." Zuko stated.

"It's nice being nice to other people. Very fulfilling in its own right." Iroh smiled holding his tea. "You were just nice to me. Making this tea. Did you do it to get something out of it?"

"No I… I just felt like it, okay" Zuko muttered. After a moment, he continued rapidly,"You always need your damn tea. And now you were stupid enough to get yourself hurt, so now I have to do it! Well, it won't be becoming a habit! When you get better. You can make your own damn tea."

Iroh chuckled "Of course. However - I really am glad you made me this tea" he added quietly. "It makes me... Happy."

Zuko halted as he looked up and Iroh was indeed smiling down at his tea.

Looking back up to meet Zuko's eyes, "Thank you Prince Zuko." Iroh said in a gentle voice.

"Well.. Erhm. You're welcome I suppose." Zuko muttered. Then finally turned around so he could jump down Appa.

Only to have the Sky Bison look at him.

"You, shut up." Zuko ordered. Only for the big animal to lick him with his massive tongue covering Zuko in saliva. "EWWWWW!" Zuko exclaimed. "Hey! You can't just do that."

The two had a staring contest before Zuko huffed as a blob of saliva ran down his face.

"Now I need to go find somewhere to wash." Zuko muttered as he started to walk. "Stupid Bison" he muttered beneath his breath.


	4. A dark family

Katara took a deep breath as she lifted her hands to offer Iroh some more healing energy.

Unsurprisingly, Zuko wasn't far away. Standing right where he could see them. Zuko didn't let anybody close to Iroh without him watching.

Katara didn't want to feel sympathy for Zuko, of all people… But his protective behaviour towards his uncle was indeed strangely endearing.

Katara sighed deeply. What mess had she gotten herself into? It seemed so obvious at the time. Zuko had been… Crying. His emotions had been so raw and so filled with pain while his uncle was laying on the ground.

All of Katara's instincts told her to help. It didn't matter who this was. So much pain… She had to help.

Now though, they were sharing camp and all the memories of what happened before returned in full force.

Back at their home tribe, The destruction of Kyoshi island…When he had taken her and Sokka to be used as bait at the monastery, the pirates and The North pole. Her bending had not been enough to protect Aang when he needed her.

"Young Lady." Iroh spoke in a weak voice making Katara glance down. "You have been so kind. Offering both myself and my nephew much more kindness than we earned and probably deserve. Thank you… For looking after my nephew."

Katara halted as she removed her hands. She tried to think of Iroh all the times they had met before. He was always with Zuko and yet… He had always seemed strangely neutral, in all of their conflicts. Barely doing anything to help Zuko.

On the other hand, he had never stopped Zuko either. He just remained by his side, all of the time… What was up with that?

"You're welcome." Katara finally said. "I couldn't just leave you there." she sighed, lowering her hands. "That girl… Zuko's sister. She really tried to kill you. Had she hit a little bit differently."

"Indeed. I would be very much dead. I lowered my guard. This is indeed… Quite beneath me." Iroh admitted ashamed.

"Wait… If you're Zuko's uncle and she is his sister. Then she would be your…" Katara halted.

"My niece. Quite correct." Iroh nodded. "And Zuko and Azulas's father, Fire Lord Ozai - Is my brother."

Katara's eyes widened. Her hands jerked away from Iroh as she gasped. "What?!"

"It is no secret dear girl." Iroh assured. "And I certainly never intended to keep it a secret from any of you."

"You… You're…" Katara gasped in outrage. "Your brother was the one who… Who sent those men. To kill the last water bender of the south pole!"

Iroh looked at Katara with sad eyes. "It was my grandfather who started the raids. My father continued them. And as there was word of one remaining water bender who had been spotted. My brother demanded this person's execution" he informed. "I wasn't there when he demanded this. At that point I was elsewhere on my travels. I had cast away my claim for the throne so I could pursue my own interests. I'm sorry." he whispered. The pain in his voice was way too real.

Katara hissed as she clutched her hands. "Your family" she hissed, "It caused so much death! What am I even doing?" she asked herself.

Iroh sighed deeply. "So much pain in someone so young." he said sadly as Katara looked up. "And yet… Still kind. That takes a very strong person."

Katara swallowed, then had to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry child. I wish there was something I could do or say to make up for all the suffering I and my family has caused. I'm afraid, all I can give… Is my deepest apology. And thank you for your extraordinary kindness." Iroh said quietly.

As Katara looked at Iroh. His eyes were incredibly honest.

Then Katara moved her head to where she could see Zuko who kept staring at them with those golden, glaring eyes of his. Ready to attack if something happened.

"I know this is hard to believe." Iroh said quietly. "But he too - is just another victim of Sozin's poisonous pride and disregard for life which has infected this family, the fire nation itself and then the entire world."

Katara shook her head. "He has killed too." she said bitterly. "He's not innocent. When you are good to go and if you want to repay me just… Keep him away from us."

Iroh looked at Katara. "Zuko hasn't killed anyone."

Now Katara got annoyed. "Are you kidding me? My home was destroyed!"

"Did anyone die?" Iroh asked.

Katara halted. Her eyes widened as she realized. "No… But they could have! It was dangerous."

"Yes." Iroh sighed deeply. "It was an intimidation tactic but a dangerous one." he admitted. "Still - I thank the spirits that Zuko has yet to kill. He still values life above even honour. Just like he always has, even when he was a little boy. And that… Gives me hope."

Katara frowned. "Don't you think you are thinking a little highly of him?" she asked.

"You think so?" Iroh asked. "Well… maybe. I have such fond memories playing with him on the beach while he was still in diapers. It is entirely possible that I get confused sometimes." he chuckled while scratching his cheek.

Katara blinked… Zuko in diapers? Well there was an image.

"Look I know." Iroh said becoming more serious. "He's not innocent. He's very confused, and he has lost his way. But he's not entirely lost… Believe me." he asked. "My nephew has a good heart. Under all the anger and confusion, It's still there."

Katara frowned. "I'm not so sure…"

Just then a new head popped up, a little blind girl. "HEY!" Toph grinned. "You're doing better! That's great!"

"And what's this?" Iroh asked in a chuckle. "My tea companion. I will admit, I hoped we would get to meet again some day. But I certainly hadn't expected it to be so soon."

Toph grinned at him. "I found your nephew for you! Good job me huh?"

Iroh chuckled. "You sure did."

"He's kind of rude though", Toph pointed out. "And he shouts… A lot… Loudly."

"I apologize." Iroh bowed his head.

Toph shrugged. "Why are you apologizing? You're not the one who does the shouting are you?" she asked. "The thing is… If Aang and Sokka just left him alone I don't think he would be shouting so much. So yeah… I don't know why they are not just leaving him alone. I would get annoyed too if those two assholes kept bothering me."

And Iroh laughed then he hissed as he grabbed his side. "Uuuh."

"Careful." Katara asked.

"Well… Laughing is healthy." Iroh said. "Though right now. It sure hurts."

Katara shook her head. "Get some more rest okay?" she asked. "You're not healed yet. It's not safe for you to strain yourself."

"Yes Miss." Iroh replied. "Thank you again."

Katara sighed deeply. Even with all the things Iroh had just told her, it sure was hard hating this old man… Damn.


	5. The scar

Somehow they had all managed to get through the day. After what felt like the longest and most awkward day in history. The sun was setting and perhaps tomorrow, it would be fine to leave Zuko and Iroh behind.

Aang chewed his lip as he was sitting at the fire with the others… Was this really it? Just leave them behind now?

It didn't feel right. He still had so many questions he wanted to ask, but Zuko didn't seem like he was ready to answer at all.

Aang was sitting with the others calmly eating their soup. Sokka, Katara and Toph being close to the fire and Zuko… Sitting a bit behind them in half shadow. Glaring at them as he was eating the soup. … It was pretty uncomfortable.

"Why is Zuko not sitting with us?" Toph suddenly loudly asked.

"He can come sit with us if he wants to." Sokka replied.

"Then come on over Zuko!" Toph grinned in Zuko's general direction.

"No thank you." Zuko replied in a confrontational voice.

Katara rolled her eyes. "He wants to be a jerk. Let him be a jerk."

Aang sighed deeply. "Guys, just leave him alone." he asked, almost begged.

"Well. Tomorrow we can move on. And nobody has to look at Mr scar over there anymore." Sokka snorted.

That made Toph halt, she looked up and then turned to Zuko. "Wait? You have a scar!" She gasped.

There was stunned silence as Toph just sat there with an open mouth and an excited look on her face.

"Erhm… yeah." Zuko said, turning to the blind girl with a confused look on his face, before he blinked and everyone seemed to realize. Toph wouldn't have known.

"COOL!" Toph shouted. "Can I see it?" she asked.

"Huh? How would you?" Zuko asked.

Toph reached out her hands, flexing her fingers towards Zuko.

"It's on my face." Zuko informed dryly.

"That's even cooler. Let me see let me see!" Toph asked.

Zuko sighed deeply. His scar was hardly a secret, it was plain as day for everyone to see. A big walking red light denying him any anonymity and it was a constant every day reminder of his failure and his sin.

Finally Zuko groaned as he put down his bowl, stood up and walked over to Toph. Finally sitting down with crossed arms and a pout on his lips. "Go ahead. Have your fill." he muttered bitterly.

Toph brightened up as she leaned forward and placed her hands right on Zukos face. Her fingertips gently sliding across it then she halted. Her hands moved to the right side, the scar and her mouth went from up to down. "Wait…" she said. "This is… practically half your face."

"I know. It's not really a surprise to anyone." Zuko muttered. "It's on my _face!"_

The bitterness and hurt surprised everyone who blinked as they looked at him.

"What happened?" Toph asked. "Some sort of accident?"

Zuko turned his head away.

"Oh it totally was." Sokka stated.

"It was not!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Then what was it?" Sokka asked. "It's not like faces spontaneously combust is it?" he halted. "Or do they?"

"Of course not." Zuko snorted.

"Then how did it happen then?" Sokka asked. "Someone dropped you into a fire?"

"No." Zuko exclaimed, his anger rising.

"You decided to take a nap in a burning house."

"No!" Zuko shouted again.

"Hmmm." Sokka frowned then snapped a finger. "I know. Firework exploded in your face. That's totally it."

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Zuko roared as he stood up and the fireplace flared up making Sokka scramble back. "And it doesn't concern you how it happened! _Stop asking!"_

"Okay! Calm down seriously!" Sokka exclaimed. "Shesh. Sore much?" he asked. "I was just asking."

Zuko huffed as he turned around and walked away, this time far into the shadows where they couldn't see him anymore. Only as he walked did the fire turn back to normal.

Sokka looked after him. "Guy has anger issues. Geesh."

"We probably shouldn't have asked." Toph said ashamed. "We really upset him."

"We upset him?" Sokka asked. "He scared the bashisas out of me."

"Sokka…. What if you had a big obvious scar on your face everyone will always notice?" Katara asked. "And everyone keeps asking how you got it. Would you like that."

"No I… Oh." Sokka realized. "Yeah. That gotta suck." he finally admitted. "Oh no… Do I have to apologize to Zuko now?" he asked. " _Zuko?!_ "

Toph pouted. "None of you told me he had a scar."

"It's usually not something anyone has to bring up." Sokka commented dryly. "Again. It's almost half his face. It's pretty obvious."

Aang swallowed, suddenly feeling his stomach curl inside of him as the shame rose inside of him. He wasn't the only one. Katara didn't look very comfortable either as she wrapped her hands around her shoulders and looked away.

Then suddenly, a figure approached and they all looked up to see Zuko standing there. The light of the flames dancing across his making the shadows deep and his face look even scarier than usual. "So you want to know about the scar, huh?" he asked in a cold voice.

Everyone gulped as they looked up at Zuko.

"This… Is what happens to weak people." Zuko informed pointing at his face. "A reminder. That weakness would be the doom of the fire nation. Only when my duty has been fulfilled will my weakness be absolved. The firelord was to teach me this valuable lesson so I could one day be worthy of my title."

There was stunned silence as they looked up at Zuko.

"Wait… The firelord did that?" Sokka asked. "Your dad?"

"He did me a favour." Zuko stated firmly. "I was weak and I was foolish! I _needed_ to learn my lesson!"

"I disagree."

Everyone twirled around to see an older man standing there. Bandages wrapped around his torso as Iroh smiled a sad smile.

"Defending life is _never_ weak, Zuko." Iroh said. "Compassion may be foolish, but it is not wrong. In my eyes, all your actions that day were noble and honourable. The actions of a true Prince."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Zuko yelled the fire flaring again. "If they were honourable I wouldn't _be_ here! I'm here, because that day I shamed the fire nation, the firelord and myself!"

Iroh was unmoved as he looked at Zuko. "That day… You were the only one who thought to defend fire nation citizens, your nation’s _lives,_ while Ozai and his entire war room betrayed them. _They_ betrayed the fire nation. Not you."

Zuko halted, he gasped for breath as his entire body was shaking. Then he squinted his eyes. "I'm not weak." he said. "And I won't be weak like you, _uncle."_

Katara gasped. "Zuko how can you say?!"

Iroh held up a hand to stop her. "No.. He's right." he said. "All of this could have been avoided if I hadn't been weak in the past. There were so many times I could have stopped it. So many things I could have done to stop the violence. This cannot be denied. I'm afraid though, that is indeed in the past and can never be undone." he sighed deeply. "The only way now is forward".

There was stunned silence, then they turned to Zuko who was shaking all over his body. Squinting his eyes.

"Zuko… for the past three years. You have tried to do everything you believed _Ozai_ wanted." Iroh said. "You ignored your own feelings in favour of Ozais vision. Zuko, I am asking you now, what are _your_ feelings on these matters? What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what my feelings are!" Zuko stated.

"Yes. It.Does." Iroh insisted. "And if there is something I would love. It would be to hear _your_ thoughts on matters. Not Ozais."

Zuko shook his head. "My thoughts don't matter." he said as he turned around. "I'm a disgrace to the fire nation. That's all that matters." he said and finally walked away. This time for good.

Sadly Iroh looked after Zuko and the others each sat with bowed heads.

Katara swallowed. "Mr Iroh, How are you feeling."

"Better, Thank you." Iroh said. "A little sore. But I think I'll be alright. We can part ways tomorrow. End the truce if you so desire."

Aang wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "No… It's too soon." he whispered. "We can't stop. Not now."

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

"There's something about him." Aang said. "We're not meant to be enemies! We're meant for something else!"

"And you're basing this assumption on what?" Sokka asked dryly.

"Sokka please" Aang asked. "This feels important. Really really important."

Sokka groaned. "Well, whatever you say. You're the Avatar." he muttered, “trying to make friends with everybody”..

Aang smiled weakly. "Thanks Sokka" he said. "And everyone. Thank you." he said while they all nodded.

Irohs eyes were on Aang. His face was very thoughtful and Aang turned to him. "Mr Iroh?" he asked.

"Forgive me." Iroh asked. "I just always found it a little ironic that... That Ozai would task Zuko with finding the Avatar of all things. Like it was fate. Though I doubt Ozai would even realize it."

"Huh... Why?" Aang asked.

"Well you see." Iroh halted then he shook his head. "It's about old family history. It's very boring." he waved his hand. "I just thought it ironic. Don't listen to me."

Now everyone was looking at Iroh. Clearly there was something he wasn't telling them.

"I know the perfect way to wash down this delectable meal!" Iroh suddenly stated. "Tea! My nephew might even want some!" he stated. "He only throws it back in my face sometimes."

Now everyone looked pretty dead panned.

"Why would you ever make tea for someone who has a history of throwing it back into your face?" Sokka asked.

"Well. It's a nice thing to do for people, isn't it?" Iroh asked. "I like making tea for others!"

Toph chuckled amused. "That's true" and they all sighed, going along with it. 


	6. The art of talking

It wasn't the first time Zuko had come to appreciate that he was now used to rising with the sun. It just came naturally to him.

As the first few rays of sunlight broke over the horizon, he woke up. Without fail.

Zuko glanced around at the Avatar gang. All sleeping… How stupid were they? Did they even realize how easy it would be for him to attack them right now?

Zuko sucked in a breath. No… They had a truce! It would be incredibly dishonourable to break it as the first one. He would not showcase that kind of dishonour!

Thankfully it wouldn't matter any more. Uncle and himself could get out of here! They didn't need to bother with any goodbyes. Just… Get out before the others even woke up!

Quietly Zuko stood up and then tiptoed towards the largest figure there… who was also the loudest. Iroh was snoring.

Sokka came in a close second though.

Zuko put his hands on Iroh's shoulder gently shaking him. "Uncle… Uncle, wake up," he whispered. "Come on."

Iroh groaned then finally opened his eyes as he looked up, "Zuko?" he asked.

"Ssssh," Zuko shushed him. "Come on quick. Let's get out of here before the others wake up."

"Huh?" Iroh looked up. "But Prince Zuko, we can't leave without saying goodbye. That's very rude."

Zuko grabbed his face feeling the anger returning and he had to stop himself from shouting. "Just get up," he hissed.

Iroh looked at Zuko then suddenly he grabbed his stomach. "Oh no! My wound. It's hurting again!" he said in a voice much louder than it used to be. "What-ever shall I do! I fear that if I walked away now it might get infected."

Zuko looked at Iroh. "What?" he asked.

Katara groaned from her sleeping spot and glanced up, "Zuko? Mr Iroh are you all right."

"Nooo," Iroh complained in a theatrical voice. "My wound. It hurts so bad!" he said. "And my nephew didn't want to impose anymore. This is all so terribly, terribly embarrassing."

Zuko face slapped himself.

Katara looked from Iroh to Zuko and back at Iroh. "Oooh… I see," Katara nodded. "No you are in no condition to leave yet!" she said. "The wound could still get infected."

"Yes. That's exactly what I said," Iroh smiled.

Zuko glared down at Iroh. He had never wanted to call Uncle a -

"Hey what's going on?" Aang asked as he too sat up. And Sokka yawned as he stretched his arms.

Then Toph came walking, sticking her little finger into her ear. "Zuko was just about to leave," she informed. "And without saying goodbye. Rude."

"I… There's no reason for us to stay here!" Zuko exclaimed.

"OOOOOH!" Iroh grabbed his stomach. "How it hurts! Azula's fire is something else!" he complained theatrically.

"You're kidding right?" Zuko asked, looking at Iroh.

"Wait I know what would make me feel better!" Iroh stated. "A cup of that amazing tea you made me yesterday, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked at Iroh, his face completely deadpan. Iroh was grinning up at him like an innocent child. Zuko stared him down.

The entire Avatar Gang kept looking back and forth between the two.

Then finally, Zuko groaned as he turned around. "Fine! But after you had your tea. We're leaving!" he growled as he stomped towards the fireplace. Kicked new firewood into it and set it all ablaze with an angry fist.

He filled the kettle with water in an angry motion then turned to the fire and realized… To get the water the way Iroh wanted it he needed to make a tiny flame.

And then just sit there….. And watch the water… And it was going to take forever.

Zuko grabbed his face as he screamed, "AAAAAARGH!"

* * *

"Erhm. Aang are you sure about this?" Sokka leaned in as everybody else was sitting around Iroh watching Zuko. "I mean think about this for a sec. Clearly he wants to leave. So why not just let him?" he asked. "Seems like an easy solution to me."

Aang swallowed then he shook his head. "I need to find a way to talk to him." he said.

"I can't even begin to understand why," Sokka muttered.

"He said he wants to leave after Iroh drank the tea," Katara pointed out. "we can't force him to stay".

"Well - We have to figure something out then!" Toph stated. Something then occurred to her and she giggled, "Maybe if I break Iroh's leg so he needs healing again, Zuko would have to stay."

"I am not a fan of that plan," Iroh informed dryly. "Anyway, in this mood, he would just leave me behind".

Katara sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead. "Aang… How important is this to you?" she asked.

"It's really important!" Aang stated. "Katara pleaaaaase! I have to find out how to talk with Zuko!"

"Then talk to him! He's right there!" Sokka exclaimed at where Zuko was now sitting with crossed legs looking furiously at the small kettle.

"No… I have to talk with him. Not at him," Aang said.

"He doesn't want to talk!" Sokka pointed out. "You can't force someone to talk!"

Iroh sighed, "Believe me. I have wished to talk with Zuko for three years. But the Avatar put it in a very good way. I have only managed to talk to him. Not with him."

"There you go! Not even his uncle can talk with him! He. doesn't. wanna. talk!" Sokka exclaimed.

Only for Aang's lip to quiver and his eyes somehow turning extra big as he looked up at Sokka.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka," Aang spoke in a tiny little broken voice.

Sokka groaned,"Fine!"

"Awesome!" Toph grinned. "We're going to make him stay."

"What are you so happy about?" Sokka asked.

"I like him!" Toph grinned.


	7. One sided conversation

Iroh tried his best to keep a smile on his face as he sipped the tea Zuko had made for him.

Clearly it was painful though, and very forced.

The moment Zuko groaned and turned away, Iroh threw the tea away into the bush and then smiled back up at Zuko who stood with his back to him, "This sure is great tea!" he beamed. "thank you Nephew."

Zuko snorted "Whatever", and walked away. It wasn't like he could hear the splash.

Then Iroh leaned to the side so he could whisper to Toph, "That was the worst tea I ever had. Such a shame, the one he made yesterday wasn't that bad."

Toph smirked amused, "It was kind of sweet that he made it for you anyway though."

"Yes. It was," Iroh agreed.

"Your nephew is funny!" Toph laughed. "He is so loud, and barks at everything, but he's nothing but a big softy underneath it all isn't he?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Iroh laughed. "Well you might be right but he is yet to openly show it."

"It's like a small Ferret-dog," Toph said. "Small Ferret-dogs always bark way more and way louder to make themselves look bigger. That's him."

Iroh almost choked as he had to stop himself from laughing even louder, unable to get the vision out of his head. Finally he put a hand over his own mouth to keep it down while he looked at Toph. Then he hissed, "Auuuw" putting a hand on his wound. "Young lady. You must stop making me laugh. It's not good for me right now."

Toph tilted her head, "Oh. Should I get Katara?"

"No," Iroh shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just sore. Your friend is an excellent healer. This could have been so much worse," he smiled.

"Yeah. I guess she's not half bad," Toph shrugged.

"Erhm," Iroh hesitated "Do any of you know how to make tea?" he asked in a whisper.

Toph smirked, "I can make some tea. Seems fair. You made some for me," She sighed. "To think all those lessons would actually become useful one day."

"Much kindness," Iroh smiled. "Thank you."

Toph just grinned as she stood up to walk over to the fire and attempt a do over of Zuko's failure.

* * *

Zuko was sulking as he sat at the very edge of the camp. His back to all the others, crossed legs and crossed arms with a big scowl on his face as he glared at a random bug, going about its business.

That was when Aang took a careful step towards him, "Erhmm… Hi," Aang waved a hand. "Zuko, so I guess you'll be going soon, right?" he asked. "I thought maybe. We could try and talk."

Zuko didn't reply.

"It doesn't have to be anything special!" Aang assured. "We can talk about the clouds! Or tea… Or what Momo did the other day," he said. "You know. Unimportant things."

Zuko turned his head to the left and away from Aang.

"I mean. If you're not doing anything anyway. Why not?" Aang asked, pretty sure he was talking to himself. "Hey! Maybe there is stuff you want to ask me!" he offered in a grin. "What would you like to hear about? The Air Nomads? How the world was a hundred years ago. I can tell you about the spirit world. That place is crazy."

Zuko remained quiet. Still sitting in that same position, unmoved and Aang swallowed.

"The world sure changed a lot… In these hundred years." Aang spoke quietly. "I told you about Kuzon right? He was a Fire Nation citizen and he was my friend. We would go to this festival, in the Fire Nation, and we would dance and eat fireflakes," he chuckled. "Firebenders would make these fire dragons and birds in the air. It sure was something else."

Aang waited a moment to see if he would get a response.

He didn't.

Aang sighed, "Look,I don't think the Fire Nation are a bad people. I mean, they weren't back then so why would they be now?" he asked. "They were so friendly and warm. They welcomed the Air Nomads who visited them, offering hospitality. It's so hard to believe… That the fire nation would kill them. I still don't understand it," he said.

"Just say it," Zuko muttered bitterly. "You think the Fire Nation is evil."

"No…. I don't," Aang said.

"Then why are you trying to defeat the Firelord?" Zuko asked.

Aang halted as he looked at Zuko's back. "The Firelord isn't the Fire Nation," he said.

Zuko opened his mouth, ready to object. But then he halted.

"Didn't your uncle talk about that yesterday too?" Aang asked. "You defended Fire Nation lives while the Firelord didn't. You were punished for valuing your people"

"I thought I made it clear. Don't talk about it," Zuko warned.

"Ah! Sorry! That's not what I meant!" Aang said. "I just wanted to… Talk a little," he swallowed. "Zuko…" he blinked. "Hey have you ever considered your name is kind of similar to Roku? That's weird isn't it?"

"No I haven't, and if that's the case, it's a stupid coincidence," Zuko muttered. "My Mother named me after her grandfather. That's all there is to it."

"Oh. So… What's his name? Your mothers grandfather?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, Zuko probably," Zuko said in a shrug. "Could you leave?"

"Right… Erhm. It was nice talking with you… To you," Aang halted. "Look. When Azula hit your Uncle, he almost died. It would be a lot safer if you just stayed for a few days."

"We can take care of ourselves. We don't need you," Zuko huffed.

"Zuko. It's all right needing help sometimes. There's a reason I don't travel alone. Being in a group makes the individuals stronger," Aang pointed out. "And… I really don't think there is any need for us to be enemies. The fire nation isn't the enemy. They are as much of a victim as all the other nations. All I am trying to do is to find peace and restore balance. How about you?" he asked.

Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes and now turned his entire body away and Aang sighed.

"Right… Thank you for listening at least," Aang sighed as he turned back with a hung head.

* * *

"So you're like a wise man, right?" Sokka asked casually sitting next to Iroh.

"Some have called me that, yes," Iroh smiled amused.

"You give good advice and stuff," Sokka continued.

"Well I try to," Iroh replied.

"What do you do when you keep telling people that things are stupid ideas, and yet they do them anyway?" Sokka asked. "Like when I told Katara that this was a stupid idea, she does it anyway. Who ends up getting hurt? Me! Sokka! Every single time!"

"That sounds very stressful," Iroh commented.

"I knoooow! Both Aang and Katara just rush in whenever someone is in need. Toph isn't much better! All I am saying is. Maybe we should try to observe and work out a plan or something. Or better yet. Leave it alone when it has nothing to do with us," Sokka muttered.

"Those are the most sound strategies," Iroh agreed.

"Right!" Sokka exclaimed. "So much trouble could be avoided if people would just think before walking in! And trying to make friends with strangers they know nothing about!"

"Very true," Iroh replied.

"Wow. You really are wise," Sokka gasped. "Thanks man. I feel much better now."

"You're very welcome," Iroh smiled as Sokka stood up and walked away with a smile on his face. Iroh looked down at Momo who looked up at him. "No, I don't know either," he said. "I didn't really get to say anything at all."

Momo tilted his head and then ran away as Iroh shook his head.


	8. Nature of fire

Zuko squinted his eyes as he held his head, grabbing his short hair and nearly pulled it all out.

He just wanted to get out of here! Why was that so hard! For every second he spent in this company he brought even more shame upon himself.

So why? Why wouldn't Iroh just let them leave? He wanted to leave and forget all of this!

He wanted to dismiss the Avatar's words but they kept bugging him.

"Look. When Azula hit your uncle he almost died. It would be a lot safer if you just stayed for a few days."

Zuko swallowed as he looked up… He hadn't seen Azula for three years.

She had grown in that time. Bigger… Stronger… crueler…

He only remembered all too well, how she had acted in the past. "Father's going to kill you!"

She had said it with such glee in her voice!

"Uncle is weak. We should just kill him and let father be Fire Lord. He would be better at it anyway."

Kill him… Kill Iroh…

She had said it back then. And now… Zuko squinted his eyes as he shook his head.

"Hello Zuzu!" It hadn't been a welcome greeting with any warmth. Just a mocking acknowledgement before immediate attack.

… It was like Zhao. She wanted the Avatar so she would get the honour! Just like Zhao. That was all there was to it.

It wasn't personal… It wasn't…

Zuko wrapped his arms around himself. He tried to push it away. He was not afraid… He would no longer be afraid! Only the weak would show fear!

"Hey Sparky!" The blind girl's voice suddenly sounded from across the camp. Toph was her name. "You hungry?" she asked.

Zuko hissed, his entire body shaking.

"We got meat! It's amazing!" Toph continued.

He couldn't take it anymore! Zuko shot up, unable to breath. His chest was too tight. Without looking back at the camp he ran. Just ran.

Away from the camp and away from these people. He just needed to get away.

* * *

It was so sudden! Zuko had been sitting at the edge of the camp with his back to all the rest, like he had done most of the time yesterday.

Toph had called out to him asking him if he was hungry and then suddenly, Zuko had stood up and just bolted off. They all saw it.

"Zuko…" Iroh yelled, forgetting about his own injury. "ZUKO!" he called standing up only to gasp as he grabbed his stomach and fell down. "Urgh," he hissed.

"Mr. Iroh!" Katara came running to him. "Are you okay."

"I.. I'm fine," Iroh hissed holding his side. "Zuko.." he groaned.

"Zuko is pretty strong, he can handle himself," Sokka pointed out.

Iroh shook his head. "He's emotional. When he's like that he acts before he thinks. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pressured him to stay. I just hoped that… If he saw," he swallowed. "Maybe he could see..."

"Do you want me to go after him?" Aang asked. "I can do that."

"If… If you would do me a favour," Iroh gasped. "Yes. Do go after him, keep an eye on him. But do not approach him. Stay at a distance. Please… Don't let yourself be seen," he asked. "Unless he needs help."

Aang nodded seriously. "I understand," he said.

"Careful," Iroh asked. "Fire is such a fickle element. It spreads and can become all consuming, if not controlled. It can burst at a moment's notice and burn what is right next to it. When destruction is caused, it can't be undone. That's why you should never startle a firebender."

Suddenly Aang shivered. He remembered all too well, his previous attempt at learning firebending and how horrible it had ended.

"Do you understand?" Iroh asked seriously.

Aang nodded. "I understand," he said. Finally, he turned and began to run before Zuko made it too far.

Iroh sighed deeply as he fell back. Groaning deeply.

"Let me help you," Katara ordered, rushing to Iroh's side to help him up. "Where does it hurt? I can help."

"Well… The same place as usual," Iroh joked slightly. It was so frustrating that he could not go after Zuko himself.

Katara sighed as she found her water and gently started the healing, making Iroh exhale deeply until Katara let go. Then she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked, concerned.

Katara sighed, "I just couldn't help but think… Firebending. It can't be comfortable being a firebender."

Iroh blinked. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Katara looked up meeting Iroh's eyes, "Water bending is so wonderful! It can heal, it can move the water, it can make structures! And fire…. Fire just destroys. Who would want to be a firebender?"

Iroh shook his head. "It is a common misunderstanding," he said. "That fire is just death. Katara… That's not true." He reached out a hand with the palm upwards, a smile on his face. "Fire… Is life," he said allowing a warm yellow flame to appear in his hand.

Katara blinked as she looked at the small flame dancing on his hand.

"How do you move Katara? Where does the heat of your body come from? Everyone has fire inside of them. The flame of life is very real, and it's inside all of us," Iroh informed as the small flame continued to dance around his hand. With great control, it traveled up his arm to his shoulder and down his other arm where he playfully caught the little flame. He smiled up at Katara.

Katara's eyes were on the flame, then on Iroh. "I've seen fire destroy everything," she said firmly. "Burning down an entire forest and an entire village. Fire is what destroyed my home and took my mother."

Iroh looked at Katara with sadness. "I understand," he said as he closed his hand and extinguished the flame. "Fire can be destructive, and quite terrifying especially when wielded by those who wish to harm. However, it's not all bad Katara. Just close your eyes, and feel the warmth of the sun! Offering both you and this world life. That too is fire and is as much a part of this world as the other three elements. This is why it must be accepted, not rejected, in order to find balance."

Katara frowned. "Balance?" she asked. "You've been with Zuko the entire time, while trying to capture Aang. The person who we need to restore this balance."

"Well I… I was with Zuko," Iroh admitted embarrassed. "But well… Sometimes I might have been more trouble than help, in regards to capturing the Avatar. Ahem," he cleared his throat.

Katara frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"Balance must be restored," Iroh said. "This is the Avatars duty."

"Then why stick to Zuko?" Katara asked.

Iroh tilted his head. "He's my nephew," he simply said.

"So? Azula is your niece. You're sticking to her?" Katara asked dryly.

Iroh quieted then glanced down.

"Well?" Katara asked.

"Azula is crazy. She needs to be taken down. She has no regard for life and destroys it with glee," Iroh said sadly.

"And Zuko isn't?" Katara asked.

"You have slept right next to him for two nights in a row now. He never attacked, his honour didn't allow it," Iroh pointed out. "And Zuko - he has always treasured life above all else. Even if he denies it to himself."

Katara frowned.

"Believe me! I've seen it. With my own eyes," Iroh assured. "Again and again… He chose to protect life. Even above honour."

Still Katara looked very doubtful.

"Fire isn't death Katara. It's life," Iroh repeated. "And a true firebending master understands that."

"Zuko understands that?" Katara asked.

"No… Sadly not," Iroh said. "At least - not yet." Iroh sat still for amomanet, then added in a knowing smile. "When he is ready. He will figure it out. I know he will."

Katara was stunned silent as she sat with crossed legs, "You really believe in him don't you?"

"I do," Iroh said. "It's hard. Because he has to make all of these discoveries for himself. I can only teach him so much. He has to learn by himself and make his own decisions! That's why I stand by him, but will not be making any decisions for him."

"Even if his decisions are bad?" Katara asked.

"Well. I will try to appeal to his better half," Iroh said. "But… yes. I tried to talk Zuko out of going after the Avatar at the North Pole, but he would not listen."

"And you didn't stop him," Katara stated.

Iroh shook his head. "I fear using force or authority wouldn't have been the way," he halted, then closed his eyes tight. "I cannot lose him. I know that may sound foolish and the sentiment of a sad, lonely old man. One who just longs for forgiveness and to protect the only thing he has left... That's because it's true."

Katara wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down, narrowed her eyes. "I wish I could forgive the fire nation," she said. "But I'm not sure that I can. Aang talks about how they were in the past, that they were a good people and he thinks they still are. I have such a hard time believing it. Aang didn't experience the war like I did. Or the rest of the world, even. I just… I think of them and I get so, so Angry."

"You're hurt," Iroh said. "what you experienced was traumatic, so you lash out as a defence. Zuko is much the same."

"I don't want to have anything in common with him." Katara muttered.

"Ah. Forgive me," Iroh apologised. "Thank you for the healing, Katara."

Katara sighed deeply. "You're welcome," she said. "I hope Aang will be alright."

Iroh bit his lip. "So do I," he admitted.


	9. Desiree

Zuko didn't stop running. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he needed to get away from that group!

Only too late did Zuko remember they had landed at a pretty high place and before he knew it, he had run right over an edge and fell down. Zuko bounced and rolled down the harsh cliff side before landing harshly on a rocky ground, patchworked with bushes.

Zuko groaned as he laid on his stomach, every inch of him now hurting from the long and hard fall. He yelled as he stood up and shot fire from his hands.

Left, right, up, down!

He yelled as he kept releasing that burning frustration that came from inside of him, finally yelling up into the sky as the fire roared from his hands.

Only then did Zuko stop as he gasped for breaths.

Beside him the earth was scorched. And the few bushes were smoking while the small embers glowed.

Emptily Zuko looked at his own destruction just as a little sound came from the bush.

"Quack."

Zuko halted, his entire body stiffened and then another pathetic quack. Zuko swallowed as he stepped towards the bush and pulled the burnt branches aside to face a young Turtleduck looking back up at him.

"Quack."

Zuko gasped as he saw the wing, it was burned. The smell of burned feathers was all too clear and Zuko shook. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." he reached forward a shaking hand only for the Turtleduck to scoot backwards while it hissed. "Stop it!" Zuko demanded. "I just want to help!" he said, almost reaching the Turtleduck.

Only for the Turtleduck to bite his finger.

"AUW!" Zuko shouted, pulling his hand away. "I didn't see you! How was I supposed to know you were in there!"

"Quack!" Was the angry reply.

"This isn't my fault!" Zuko exclaimed before finally remembering… He was talking to a Turtleduck. Zuko closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Like his uncle had instructed him so many times when he got impatient and lost his temper. Then he opened his eyes again to see the Turtleduck which was nursing its wing and suddenly the guilt hit Zuko's stomach.

Iroh had said it to him so many times! Tried to beat it into his head.

"Be careful Prince Zuko! Fire is not easy to control. If you don't control yourself someone will be hurt. Even if you didn't mean to hurt anyone. That's why you must always think before you fire bend! You must learn how to control yourself!"

And as if that wasn't enough. Zuko could hear it so clearly. Her voice… His mothers voice. Disappointment in her voice as she spoke.

"Zuko… Why would you do that?"

Zuko swallowed as he looked at the Turtleduck. What was he even supposed to do… Katara! Katara could heal it.

He halted. What would she say if he went back there with a Turtleduck? Scold him? And the others would laugh. He was going to look so pathetic.

The Turtleduck looked up at Zuko. Its eyes black and watery and Zuko's hands clenched. It didn't matter! What mattered was that the Turtleduck would be all right.

Zuko turned around to search for a solution. Finally he found it. A bush with a few berries on it. Looked like Prickleberries. Perfect! Turtleducks loved Prickleberries almost as much as they loved bread or biting his finger!

Zuko walked back to the Turtleduck, squatted down and placed the berries in front of him.

Suspiciously the Turtleduck looked at Zuko then down at the Prickleberries.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore." Zuko said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Really. I didn't mean to," he said as he closed his eyes.

The turtleduck still looked suspicious but its eyes were drawn to the berries and finally it took a step outside to sniff the berries. After a moment, it nipped at the first one.

After that first taste of Prickleberry, It just chowed down the feast in front of it.

Zuko smiled as he watched. Resting his arms on his knees. "That's right. It's all for you," he assured.

Soon the berries were all gulped down and the Turtleduck yawned clearly having grown drowsy.

With shaking hands. Zuko slowly reached forward, scared that the Turtleduck would fight him but finally, he managed to pick up the Turtleduck and he cradled it to his chest. It nuzzled its head towards his body.

Zuko exhaled deeply. Okay good. He just had to make it back to the camp. Things were going to be okay! Then Zuko looked up and he gulped.

There was a steep, steep climb upwards to get back. And now he was carrying around a Turtleduck…. Great.

Zuko felt the frustrations build up inside of him. Then squinted his eyes closed and took a deep breath again.

He couldn't blame this on anyone else. He had run off. He had burned everything around him. This was on him. Zuko hissed… How low had he sunk? To ask the Avatar and his friends for help. To heal a Turtleduck.

"Urgh!"

"Beautiful!" a voice purred.

Zuko's eyes widened and he twirled around with the turtleduck in his arms. Only to gasp again because right in front of him was a strange creature!

It wasn't human and it wasn't animal. Yet it stood on two legs, had arms and fuzzy hands and a head that looked like a feline. But not any feline that Zuko knew of. It was covered in purple fur and wore orange and green robes.

It was an absolutely horrible colour combination that hurt Zuko's eyes. The cat-like eyes were glistening in a dangerous light. One eye sharp yellow and the other bright blue.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"Me?" The weird creature asked in a smooth sophisticated voice. "Why I'm a spirit. Isn't that obvious?"

"What do you want?" Zuko asked as he stepped back.

"Dear sir. No need to fear me," The Spirit said. "I was merely drawn here. I heard such beautiful sounds! It was enough to make my heart sing."

Zuko frowned, "I don't understand."

"The dissonance!" The spirit said. "My name is Desiree." the spirit presented itself as it bowed. "I like to call myself an artour, a lover of art! In search for that moment of magic when true dissonance is archived and you sir… You are a master artist! It springs from your body, it is indeed," Desiree inhaled deeply and then grinned showcasing a row of sharp teeth. "A delight."

"Right…. I think I must be going now." Zuko said as he stepped backwards clutching his turtleduck.

"Why leave so soon?" Suddenly Desiree was behind Zuko making Zuko twirl around in shock. "You must stay! Or better yet. Come to my house."

"I can't. My Uncle will be really worried," Zuko stated. "I have to go back."

"Oh but I insist," Desiree moved closer and closer. "Stay… It would be such an honor."

Zuko gasped for breath. Then he turned around and he sprinted, as fast as he could. What had he gotten himself into now? He ran for a wooded area, hoping he could lose his pursuer in there.

Desiree chuckled from where he stood. "Running now are we?" he asked and then suddenly in a swoop he came after Zuko.

Zuko had no idea what was up with this creature, this spirit. He just knew it was bad and he had to run! Laughter sounded behind him and Zuko turned his head to see the spirit come right after him. He dared let go of the Turtleduck with only one hand so he could send fire after the spirit but it dodged the fire and kept coming.

Shit! What was Zuko supposed to do? What did this spirit want with him?

"ZUKOOOO!" A shout sounded from above and from the sky came a young boy with blue tattoos on his head. He crashed down and sent a wave of air towards the spirit and knocked it away.

"Avatar!" Zuko gasped.

Aang gasped. "That's Desiree. The spirit of Discord and Dissonance. He is drawn to conflict and discord. Feeds on it. But I don't understand. What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, clutching his turtleduck. "I was just minding my own business."

Then Desiree came. He was slinking forward as he grinned. "Beautiful… I must have it for my collection!" he said.

Zuko gasped as he stepped back, "Stay away from me."

Aang stepped forward, placing himself between Zuko and Desiree. "I'm the Avatar! And I demand you go back to the spirit world!" he said.

Desiree laughed. "You don't command me Avatar!" he said. "And I have no interest in you. All I want…" he said as he pointed at Zuko with a long finger. "Is him!"

"You're not touching him!" Aang said, aiming his staff at the spirit.

Desiree grinned, his grin was from ear to ear and his eyes glistening. And then he pounced forward. "Zuko… ZUKO RUN!" he shouted.

Zuko didn't need to be told twice he turned and he ran, still with a Turtleduck in his arms. A spirit after him and Aang behind the spirit.

And then suddenly the spirit picked up speed and it enveloped Zuko making him scream.

* * *

Aang saw it. The spirit enveloping Zuko and he screamed. "ZUKOOO!" as he jumped forward and reached into the spirit only to seemingly fall through it and then… Everything seemed to turn dark as Aang fell down. And then it became bright.

Aang landed on purple grass.

"URGH!" Aang groaned then sat up. "ZUKO!"

Wide-eyed Aang looked around, only to look up and see the floating animals or rather spirit animals. The plants were strange, vibrant colours too and there was a shroud of mist causing a haze. Right next to Aang's foot was a Turtleduck. The Turtleduck that he had seen Zuko carrying around for some reason.

But no Zuko.

Aang swallowed. "Oh no…" he whispered to the Turtleduck. "We're in the spirit world!"


	10. The spirit world

With his glider strapped to his back and Zuko's Turtleduck in his arms, Aang ran across the strange planes of the spirit world as he called out. "Zuko! ZUKOOOOO!"

There was no sign of the Fire Prince though. Just a very strange world with all the spirits in it.

It was pretty obvious that Desiree had taken Zuko and Aang had only been pulled into the spirit world by accident.

Aang stopped as he took a deep breath.

Okay… Desiree had taken Zuko. So all Aang needed to do was to find Desiree and then he would find Zuko! Aang turned to the closest spirit he saw and ran. "Hey! Hello!" he called after the white spirit which looked a bit like a pandacoon. "Excuse me! Do you know where the spirit Desiree lives?" he asked. The spirit shrieked and then it vanished.

"Hey wait!" Aang shouted as he ran after it. But it was far too late. The spirit was gone and Aang sighed deeply as he dumped down on the ground.

Then he glanced down at the Turtleduck in his arms and it was first, in that very second, it occurred to him how weird it was that Zuko was running around with a turtleduck… Why?

Aang frowned and then he noticed, a burned wing with red burned flesh showing under it. Aang gasped. "What happened? Did Zuko do that?" he asked.

The Turtleduck looked up at Aang.

"Why?" Aang asked. Then he remembered his attempt with firebending. He had hurt Katara without even meaning to. "But he was protecting you. He must have been looking for help," he concluded. "See I knew it! He isn't so bad. Yes he hurt you but he didn't mean to! He wanted to make it better, right?"

Then Aang giggled. Now that he thought about it, the big scary Fire Prince being so protective of a Turtleduck was kind of funny.

It was even funnier when Aang replaced the picture of the current Zuko with the picture of the past Zuko with his mostly bald head except the Phoenix tail, big scary armour and an angry scowl on his face while protecting his little Turtleduck.

Aang sighed deeply as he picked himself back up.. Not having any bending in the spirit world kind of sucked. He couldn't even fly.

Aang kept walking with the Turtleduck in his hand. "Hello!" he shouted. "Is there anyone out there?" he asked. "I need help! I need to find the spirit Desiree! The Avatar would be eternally grateful if he could get a bit of help here!"

"Aang…" a soft voice whispered. The light flickering in strange silver.

Aang blinked then he gasped, "I know that voice!"

And finally a young woman appeared in front of Aang wearing a long white dress while her white hair freely flowed around her shoulders.

"Yue!" Aang gasped. "Wow! It's so good to see you! I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

Yue smiled gently. "It's nice to see you as well," she said. "At least so close. I do watch you from the sky when the moon is high." she admitted.

"Really?" Aang asked. "That's amazing. I'll be sure to tell the others that."

Yue smiled gently, "I believe you're looking for help."

Aang nodded. "Zuko!" he said. "A spirit caught him and dragged him in here."

"Zuko." Yue repeated. "Prince of the Fire Nation."

"Yes exactly! He…. Oh." Aang suddenly remembered. Yues short meeting with the Fire Prince. And what had caused the death of the previous moon spirit. Aang swallowed. "Look I know the Fire Nation did bad things." he said. "But he's not all bad! We can't just leave him here."

"Zuko was not the one to kill the former moon spirit." Yue informed. "On the contrary. His uncle, General Iroh defended her. He is a friend of spirits."

Aang blinked. "Iroh is?" he asked.

"Yes." Yue said. "He even found his way to this world and travelled it. His only child, his son Lu Ten had died in battle. Iroh came here- hurt and broken, begging for the soul of his son. Even offering his own soul in trade."

"But… Iroh is with us." Aang commented.

"Yes. For the dead cannot be brought back. Indeed some people who have very strong spirits and connections to this world may turn into spirits themselves. Like myself," Yue said, putting a hand on her chest. "But it is rare and Lu Ten was not one of them. He was never here to begin with."

"So Iroh came here for nothing?" Aang asked sadly.

"I wouldn't say that," Yue said. "He didn't get his son back. But he found something else."

"What?" Aang asked.

"Clarity," Yue replied. "At first when Iroh was denied his son, he was very angry. He threatened to burn down our world. However, in the spirit world there is no bending. He tried to bargain. He insisted there had to be a way. But then finally… When he finally had to accept that his son would never return. He sat on a hill and he cried, for a very long time. 

He cried not just for his own son, but all the sons and daughters who had been lost in this war. He cried for the young Fire Nation soldiers who had been so proud to serve. For the Earth Kingdom prisoners who had no choice but be taken. For the Water Tribe who had been reduced to almost nothing. And for the Air Nomads who had all been killed long before he was even born."

"Wow." Aang breathed. "I… I had no idea. I mean."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Yue assured. "The point is that General Iroh became a changed man. It didn't just happen in a day though. His son's death was merely the beginning and he had to make a difficult journey. As he left the spirit world, he bowed for the spirits and thanked them for showing him the truth. Facing the reality of his actions was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he was grateful to us. We guided him to an exit where he could meet new friends. The order of the White Lotus embraced a man so in tune with spirits. Only then was he ready for them," Yue closed her eyes. "He must see a lot of himself in Zuko."

"Yeah. That makes a lot of sense," Aang nodded. "He really believes in Zuko."

Yue nodded. "Zuko must be retrieved," she said. "He finds himself in a very dangerous situation."

"Desiree," Aang breathed.

"Yes… Desiree is a spirit who  _ feasts  _ on the discord in the hearts of man. He hears the disharmony like it is music and lures the person to a lonely spot where he snatches them up."

Aang shook lightly. No one deserves that fate.

"Desiree had his eyes on Zuko for a while, but Zuko was never alone. Always in company with someone or watched from afar by Iroh." Yue said.

"So… Desiree wants Zuko because Zuko has disharmony in his heart?" Aang breathed. "What would happen if you know, Zuko didn't have disharmony?"

"Then Desiree would have no interest in him and move on," Yue simply stated.

Aang nodded thoughtfully. "Can you take me to his house?" he asked.

"Yes," Yue nodded. "However, you must be very careful. Desiree is a dangerous spirit who is very possessive of his collection of disharmony."

"I understand," Aang nodded. "but we have to save Zuko!"

"Indeed." Yue smiled, then looked at Aang’s arms as she chuckled. "I like your Turtleduck!" she said.

Aang grinned, "Yeah he's really cute! We should give him a name!"

Yue chuckled. "I'm sure you will come up with something. Come now. We mustn't waste more time," she gestured and Aang nodded as he ran after the former Princess of the water tribe who floated over the grass.


	11. Tripple surprise

Iroh had been staring at the place where his nephew had disappeared - followed by the Avatar, all day. There was no shame in worrying over loved ones, especially if that someone was Zuko.

The sun was beginning to set making the mountains and trees cast long shadows and the sky ablaze with colour.

He wasn't the only one who looked worried.

"They have been gone for a long time..." Sokka pointed out. "Too long."

Iroh bit his lip but he could only agree.

"I hope nothing happened to them," Katara said as she twisted her hands and paced up and down.

"I knew it," Sokka hissed. "I knew trusting Zuko was a bad idea! Don't you see what happened? We left Aang alone with him! Why wouldn't Zuko turn around and capture him, huh?"

"He wouldn't do that!" Toph exclaimed.

"Believe me. He would," Sokka informed Toph. "You have no idea what lengths he used to go to, to get to Aang!"

"I don't believe it, Mr. Iroh!" Toph addressed Iroh. He though turned his head away.

"See! Even Iroh thinks it's a possibility," Sokka pointed out.

Iroh squinted his eyes. "I can't deny it," he said. "Zuko... He wants it so bad. To redeem himself, it's all that kept him going for three years. His only life line... It's not something you just give up."

"He would even leave you behind?" Katara asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"If he believed I was in danger. No, I don't think he would," Iroh said. "However... I am not in any danger am I?" he asked. "I just don't know."

"He would really just leave you behind?" Katara asked again. Disapproval in her voice.

"I would like to believe he wouldn't," Iroh said slowly. "but that isn't the truth and only a personal desire. He has tried to leave me behind many times, and has acted on his own without telling me anything about what he was up to. Acting in secret is not out of the norm with him. I cannot tell what is going through his mind. I'm sorry."

"Hey! Aren't you guys jumping to conclusions?" Toph asked. "Maybe they are just lost! Maybe Zuko just isn't done sulking yet and Aang is looking after him like he promised! And hey, Aang is the avatar! You think Zuko can overpower him that easily?"

Iroh smiled a little sadly. "You underestimate my nephew," he said. "He is stronger than even he knows. If he were to face Aang in a match now, I do not know who would win."

"Why aren't you standing more up for your nephew?" Toph asked, frustrated.

"You misunderstand me, Toph," Iroh said. "I am not saying that Zuko has done anything wrong. We don't know that, as you pointed out. They could just be lost. Or hopefully they could finally be talking things out. However, if there is anything I know, it is that all options are possibilities. I shall not deny it. It is important to be very honest with yourself, even about those you love... Perhaps even, especially about those you love."

Sokka sighed deeply as he stood up holding his battle club. "We should probably go look for them. Just to be sure," he said.

Katara nodded, also standing up, "I swear, If he did something. Even after all the help we gave him! I'll never forgive him."

Iroh closed his eyes. "That's understandable," he said. Then he stood up, hissing slightly. "I too, shall go look."

"You'll be okay?" Toph asked, going to his side in case he needed support. Iroh looked down at the small girl and promised himself that he would not fall as he would quite frankly crush her.

"Yes," Iroh assured. "I have rested enough."

Sokka sighed deeply. "Why couldn't we have done this earlier when we had daylight?" he moaned to them before straightening. "Fine. Toph, stay with Iroh and I'll stick to Katara. We'll meet back here in three hours. Understood?"

And everybody nodded.

* * *

"There is Desiree's house." Yue gestured to what could be described as a small valley with a little house at the base. "I'm sorry. I can go no further. This is his territory."

Aang nodded as he looked at the strange house with a path leading to it. Not one single wall or window looked straight. The colors were all miss matched and all over the place. The grass was... Purple? And the flowers had green petals. It was all very weird.

"Be careful," Yue warned. "Remember. He feeds on disharmony."

Aang swallowed as he nodded. "Thanks Yue," he said as he placed the turtleduck on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Then he started to walk down the crooked path until finally, he stood in front of a tall, slim and crooked door.

Aang inhaled deeply and then opened the door. It opened with a loud screeching sound, alerting anyone inside of the house and Aang's eyes squinted. So much for sneaking in.

As Aang stepped in he blinked. What he saw looked almost like a normal living room with a large chair, a fireplace and a small table, even set for a meal.

Everything was normal - Except for the walls being covered in shelves from floor to ceiling. Each one holding bottles of different shapes and sizes! Thousands of bottles all containing colored swirling masses that glowed in the semi dark.

"Zuko?" Aang whispered. who knew, maybe he had still gone unnoticed, "Zuko are you in here?" he asked. "Come on we need to get out of here."

"What's this!"

Aang turned to the chair, now seeing it occupied by Desiree himself. Casually sitting with one knee over the other and leaned comfortably back, his eyes were slits as he grinned.

"The Avatar himself has come for a visit but he didn't even knock!" Desiree held up a finger. "Rude."

"You took someone from the human world, if anyone should be called rude, it's you. Zuko, I'm here to get him back so hand him over," Aang demanded.

Desiree smirked as he leaned over, resting his chin in his hands. "No," he purred.

Aang frowned, annoyed. "You had no right taking him. Give him back!"

"Absolutely not," Desiree replied evenly. "Do you know how rare it is to find a specimen of that calibre?" he asked. "I should be so lucky to find one every hundred years or so."

Aang sucked in a deep breath and then stood steady. "What will it take for you to give him back?"

"Nothing is worth as much as his disharmony. He is not for sale," Desiree replied and then stood up, proving himself to be tall and slender. "You see this? My collection," he whispered as his hand slid over the many bottles. "Music... distilled and bottled for my consumption. Ah this is a fine one." he said pulling out a bottle where blue and yellow was swirling around. "A young man. So in love with a young woman. But she is of the enemy tribe! His heart says to love her and his mind says to kill her! Though I will say the novelty wears off when it's so common." he sighed deeply putting the bottle back.

Aang frowned deeply. He couldn't help but notice his own growing sense of dread.

"War... Is music. So much disharmony. It turns brothers into enemies; Children into snitches, relatives turning their families in, the people they used to care the most about! Young men and women do, what they in their heart know is wrong! But they try to convince themselves that it's for the greater good!" he gestured at all of his bottles. "And when their souls are nearly being torn apart by the conflict within! Music!" he grinned.

Aang frowned. "Where is Zuko?" he asked.

Desiree turned his head to Aang. A wide grin spreading across his face. "He's almost done," he said. Then behind him a door opened and Aang gasped.

For in the back room, the Prince was laying on his back with his eyes closed. There was golden light all around him,swallowing him up. Hovering right above him was a bottle with the light pouring inside.

Aang gasped. "ZUKOO!" he shouted, shooting into the room only for Desiree to grab his arm.

"I just wanted you to see so you wouldn't bother me anymore," Desiree said. "He's almost done."

Wide-eyed Aang looked up, seeing the light swallowing Zuko's whole body and then he just dissolved into the light and vanished into the bottle which fell down on the table, with all the colours swirling inside of it. Gold. .

Desiree grinned as he let go of Aang and walked inside, picking up the bottle. Then nestled his cheek against it. "Oh! I hadn't had such fine music for centuries!" he cried. "Good and evil. Pride and morality! Heart and mind! All in disagreement and it's all here!" he almost cried.

Aang didn't know what to say. He was wide-eyed looking at the bottle... Was Zuko dead? Had Aang just seen him die? No! That couldn't be right!

"It's beautiful!" Desiree sniffed.

Aang acted instead of thinking. He rushed forward and head butted right into Desiree who stumbled back dropping the bottle. "Urgh!"

Barely did Aang manage to grab the bottle before it hit the ground. Then wide-eyed he stood up.

Desiree seethed. His teeth looked more sharp than a moment before. "Give it to me! The disharmony!" he yowled. "It's mine!"

Aang shook his head. "NO!" he shouted as he turned and ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" Desiree screamed as Aang ran into the living room and grabbed a shelf pulling it out so all the bottles fell to the ground and splintered.

Desiree screamed. "NOOOO! MY MUSIC!"

But Aang didn't stop. He just ran outside.

Desiree looked up from the floor filled with broken bottles where colours escaped and voices could be heard. He seethed as all his fur stood up straight. "You won't get away with that! You'll pay!"

* * *

"AANG!" Yue shouted as Aang came running towards her up out of the valley.

"Yue help!" Aang shouted. "I got Zuko! But Desiree is after me!"

Yue nodded as she stepped forward. "I'll hold him off as long as I can! Just run!"

Aang nodded as he ran right past her and Yue raised her arms raising a wall of ice trapping Desiree who screamed.

"Moon spirit! How dare you interfere! That's mine!" Desiree yelled.

"Humans are not spirit property!" Yue replied. "You will not have him!"

And Desiree screamed.

* * *

Run! Run! Run! Aang had to run! But to where? How did he get out of the spirit world? And what was he to do with a bottled up Zuko?!

In his mad dash Aang looked back to see if he was being chased. Suddenly Aang tripped over a rock making him yell in surprise as he let go of the bottle. "Noo!" the bottle flew across the air and then hit the rocky ground. And shattered upon impact making three lights burst out.

Wide-eyed Aang looked up at the shattered remains of the bottle now empty for its contents. "Oh no," he gasped, grabbing his bald head. "Oh no I killed him!" he shouted. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" he cried. A tear splattered onto the ground.

"What are you crying about?" A young voice asked, right next to Aang.

Aang blinked as he turned to see a young boy. The boy had to be Aang's own age. Around twelve. He was wearing fine Fire Nation clothes, looking neat and expensive. His long black hair was neatly collected in a bun on his head in the best Fire Nation fashion.

The boy's gold eyes narrowed as he looked at Aang.

Aang gaped at the boy his own age as he sat up. "Who?" he asked then his eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "Wait... Zuko?!" he exclaimed. Zuko's face which was perfect and unblemished with not a single scar or mark on it wrinkled at Aang.

"That's Prince Zuko. Peasant!" The young boy exclaimed loudly. "You are to address me with my proper title. I am the Firelord's son and heir! So that means that one day I will be Firelord! Show respect!"

Aang gaped as he sat up looking up at the boy. "What in the world," he gasped. Zuko was so - so small...

Only for his little friend the turtleduck to appear on his shoulder.

The young Zuko glanced down then his eyes widened, his whole face changing. "A turtleduck!" he exclaimed with an excited grin on his face.

Aang blinked. "You like turtleducks?" he asked.

"Well... They are all right I suppose." Young Zuko commented as he pouted, crossed his arms and knowingly turned away. "It's not like great warriors has time for stupid things like turtleducks."

Slowly Aang removed the turtleduck from his shoulder and held it in his hands. "Do you want to pet him?" he asked.

Young Zuko halted. Then he turned to Aang. "Can I?" he asked.

"Sure." Aang said. "See. He's not dangerous."

Zuko smiled as he walked forward until he was right in front of Aang. Then he hesitated. "Urhm."

"It's all right. He won't hurt you." Aang said.

"I know." Zuko said in a warm smile. "As long as you don't attack them first. Or attack their babies, they are really nice." Then with a very gentle finger he touched the turtleducks head, very gently petting it. "What's his name?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." Aang said, surprised at how easy it was to talk to this Zuko and how … gentle he was. "Maybe you can help me figure it out?"

Zuko looked up. "Really?" he asked as he smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Aang smiled nervously as he allowed the young Zuko to dote on the turtleduck. Okay. Maybe this could work out. So all he had done was de-aged Zuko somehow. That wasn't so bad! They could work with this.

"What are you doing!"

"ARGH!" Aang shouted in fright by a very familiar raspy voice and he turned to see another person pointing a sword right at him. "A... Another Zuko?!" Aang exclaimed.

True enough. There was Zuko! Seemingly the original age but still different! Nearly his entire face was covered by a massive scar. He was bald again with one phoenix tail and wearing bright red armor as he burned with fury. "You are not to fraternize with the enemy!" The scarred Zuko shouted at the young Zuko. "That's treason! The Avatar must be captured!"

"Why?" A third voice asked and Aang turned to see a third Zuko sitting on the ground.

This Zuko had the normal scar on just one side of his face but he looked sickly thin. Starved in fact. He was wearing nothing but rags and looked like all life had just been beaten out of him.

Aang didn't move a muscle. This was really bad!

"You've seen it out there," The raggedy Zuko spoke in a tired voice. "It's just death and misery. Starvation and desperation. Is this all there is? Is the war really worth... all of that?"

"Do not be weak!" Scarred Zuko yelled. "Weakness is what brought us here! The Firelord knows what is right!"

"Father?" Young Zuko asked. "Yeah. He'll protect the people, he just wants to help."

"The Firelord." Scarred Zuko corrected him. "Is strong as he needs to be! He does what needs to be done! There is no room for compromise! This is war!"

"But why?" Raggedy Zuko asked.

"Shut up!" Scarred Zuko yelled. "It is for the greater good!"

"It's not." Raggedy Zuko sighed in a tired voice. "Why did those people have to die? Just to spread more misery?"

"By the end it will all be better! For everyone!" Scarred Zuko insisted.

"Father wouldn't betray his people! He would never do that!" Young Zuko shouted desperately. And they all continued arguing with each other.

Wide-eyed Aang was just looking at this mess.

He had three Zukos in front of him! And they were all in complete disagreement with each other! Yelling at each other.

Okay. Aang had to admit. If this really was what had gone on inside of Zuko's heart, he sympathized. That had to be exhausting!

It didn't help at all as the shouting match continued... This was a complete and utter mess!


	12. Inner discord

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Aang shouted as he finally jumped between the three Zukos. "This isn't the way! Don't you see? You are literally fighting yourself. You're all the same person!"

"He's a coward!" the young Zuko exclaimed, pointing at raggedy Zuko.

"He's an ignorant fool!" raggedy Zuko exclaimed, pointing at scarred Zuko.

"He's weak!" scarred Zuko shouted, pointing at Young Zuko.

And all three of them were litterately pointing at each other.

Aang could only slam his own forehead with the palm of his hand, then looked up. How was this even possible?

Seriously! How? Zuko had been split up into three different versions of himself and yet they seemed like they had nothing in common.

Aang sucked in a deep breath then he looked up at each Zuko. "Surely there has to be something you guys agree on." he said.

Three pairs of yellow eyes narrowed at Aang.

Suddenly, scared Zuko stepped forward pointing his sword, "I need to capture the Avatar! No matter the cost!"

"NO!" The young Zuko surprisingly stepped in front of Aang,"We had a truce! If we break it! We will have dishonored ourselves!"

"See what I mean!" Scarred Zuko sneered. "Nothing but a weakling! We need to do what must be done! We must capture the Avatar."

Raggedy Zuko sighed deeply as he was sitting on the ground. Looking tired with deep bags under his eyes. "It won't matter," he muttered. "We are lucky to be born, remember? He is never going to accept us."

"That's a lie!" Young Zuko shouted. "Father gave us a chance! To prove ourselves. He will accept us!"

"The firelord gave us this task!" Scarred Zuko chimed in. "We can regain our honor!"

"Then what? Everyone just suffers?" Raggedy Zuko asked.

"No they won't." Young Zuko argued. "It'll be for the better. You'll see! We'll capture the Avatar and everything will be good. Right?" he asked. "Father won't be angry anymore! It'll all be good." Then he turned to Aang and his face faltered.

Aang sighed deeply. "Listen. It wont even matter if you guys capture me when you are trapped in the spirit world," he said. "We have to find a way out. That makes sense right? I am the bridge between the human and spirit world. Your best shot at getting out of here will be to stick to me. I'm sure your uncle is very worried about you too."

"Uncle!" Young Zuko gasped. "Is he okay? Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Aang nodded, "Yeah. he's in the human world. Which is why we need to make it out of the spirit world."

Scarred Zuko glared at them but finally nodded his consent and Raggedy Zuko sighed as he finally stood up though it looked like he could barely even stand on his own.

Concerned Aang looked at raggedy Zuko. "You're okay?" he asked.

"I'm tired," Raggedy Zuko informed. "Really... really tired."

"Yeah. Fighting yourself has to be exhausting," Aang nodded.

"I saw it, you know." Raggedy Zuko continued, "I'm not blind... People scraping by barely surviving. Soldiers walking to their death. For the 'glory of the fire nation' ... For leaders who never even cared about them in the first place."

"Shut up!" Scarred Zuko shouted. "You don't speak that way."

"I know." Raggedy Zuko sighed, looking at Scarred Zuko. "You're the loud one. You're always trying to silence the two of us. You're horrible."

"Without me you would just have laid down and died! You're pathetic!" Scarred Zuko hissed. "Face it. Without me you are nothing."

"Aang," suddenly young Zuko was by Aang's side and somehow seemed even younger than before. Smaller than Aang. "I want to go home now. You can get us home right?"

Aang nodded as he took the small Zuko's hand. "Yeah. I'll get you home." he assured. "It'll be okay."

Scarred Zuko rolled his eyes. "We can't go home before we captured the Avatar stupid!"

Little Zuko sniffed. "I want my mom."

"She's gone you pathetic whelp! She left you. because you're pathetic! Accept it!" Scarred Zuko snarled, making both small Zuko and even raggedy Zuko gasp.

Aang though, couldn't stand this any longer, "Don't talk like that! Not even to yourself!" Aang shouted.

"He's right though." Raggedy Zuko spoke. "She left us... She's not coming back."

Aang halted then he shook his head. "Come on this way. We need to get out of here." he sighed deeply. He already felt so exhausted.

Zuko... How did you ever manage to live like this?


	13. The veil

Iroh looked at the devastation with sadness in his heart. Seeing the scorch marks on the ground and on the plants.

Toph frowned as her toes dug into the earth, "It does seem like the work of a firebender." she commented.

"It looks like Zuko's way of letting off some steam," Iroh agreed. "Though I still wish he would learn how to do that without resorting to firebending." he closed his eyes, "Still no control over himself." he frowned deeply as he realised just how much pain Zuko was in.

"I don't feel Sparky or Twinkletoes anywhere," Toph then admitted. "Sparky's foot prints goes that way and then they just stop." she pointed to her left.

Iroh nodded as he followed the direction Toph had pointed out, where true enough he saw some soft foot prints. They were far apart though… Zuko had been sprinting.

Towards the Avatar? Away from something? Iroh didn't get far though before the footprints, true enough, just stopped.

Iroh frowned as he stepped forward, glancing around. There was a strange quality to the air.

"Maybe Aang picked him up and they flew away?" Toph commented.

"Maybe," Iroh commented as he looked in front of himself and then walked forward, reaching forward a hand.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"The veil between the human world and the spirit world is thin here," Iroh commented.

"Huh?" Toph asked.

"There are places… Specific places in the world where the veil between the human and the spirit world is thin," Iroh calmly informed. "Sometimes specific phenomena make these places react. The full moon affects the North poles sacred spirit pool. A comet affects Agni's resting place in the heart of the fire temple, It's in a volcano," he held out his hands feeling his way along. "I wonder what made this one react."

"Wait… You think spirits may be involved?" Toph asked.

"I think it's a possibility," Iroh said. "but I can't be sure."

"Well.. If that's the case it's a good thing Zuko is with Aang isn't it?" Toph asked. "Aang is the bridge between the human and spirit world after all."

Iroh nodded. "Quite correct," he agreed. "However…spirits rarely take commands… They do have minds of their own and that is a concern that can not be underestimated."

Toph frowned deeply as she nodded.

* * *

Aang kept glancing at the young Zuko walking next to him, trying desperately not to stare.

The young Zuko was back to being Aang's own age, and he was carrying around the turtleduck in a protective manner while the two older Zukos walked behind him.

"So erhm…" Aang cleared his throat. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked.

Young Zuko nodded. "Can we call him Lin-Lin?" he asked.

"Lin-Lin?" Aang asked. "That's a great name! Sure! Lin-Lin it is!" he grinned. "Where's the name from? I haven't really heard it before."

"This play I watched with my mom." Young Zuko replied. "It's about a young boy who befriended a dragon!" he grinned. "And they form a friendship, but by the end, the dragon sacrifices himself to save the fire nation from the greedy Evil Earth Kingdom Lord! The dragon's name was Lin-Lin!" he beamed.

"Evil Earth Kingdom Lord?" Aang asked.

"Uhuh," Young Zuko nodded looking fondly at Lin-Lin in his arms. "The Earth Kingdom is jealous of all the wealth the Fire Nation has. That's why they call us evil and want to kill us."

"I don't think that's really how it is." Aang tried to say. How do you break the news to a 12 year old kid? Aang remembered when he realised the world was at war… maybe now wasn't the time for that kind of reaction...

"What else would it be?" Young Zuko asked, looking at Aang with big eyes. "Father wouldn't attack if there wasn't a good reason. He's just trying to protect us."

The words shivered down Aang shoulder. The way Zuko was saying it, clearly there was no evil intention behind it at all. There was even an outright childish innocence to how he said it. And that was the creepy thing. Then Aang looked behind his shoulder to look at the Raggedy Zuko.

How come he looked so thin? He looked like an outright skeleton. Each foot step heavy, his back slouched and his eyes exhausted.

Scarred Zuko on the other hand, marched right on with a straight back and a scary look on his face. Fire almost seemed to flare from his nostrils as he huffed.

Then a coldness came over Aang as he gasped. A purple shape came toward them and Aang gasped. "PROTECT YOURSELF!" he shouted, grabbing his staff as suddenly Desiree reformed in front of them. Towering over them.

"You," Desiree hissed. "Foolish Avatar! How dare you! YOU THIEF!"

"You're the thief!" Aang yelled. "You need to put Zuko back together again!"

Desiree's eyes swept across the three Zukos and he grinned. "Oh… What have we here?" he asked. "It can still be salvaged." he sighed relieved and ran his leathery tongue over his lip. "Come here!" he snarled, pouncing forward.

"Guys… RUN!" Aang shouted grabbing Young Zuko and started running.

Scarred Zuko pulled out his swords as he faced Desiree. "A true fire nation soldier never runs!" he shouted.

Aang pushed Young Zuko forward so he could run back and grab scarred Zuko. "Come on!" he shouted, wrestling Scarred Zuko backwards with him.

The four of them ran across the fields and it was not for the first time that Aang cursed that there was no bending in the spirit world.

"Help!" Aang shouted. "I NEED HELP!"

And then a blue shape, sailing from the sky. A dragon! Rokus animal guide.

Young Zuko stopped as he gaped up into the air. "Is that… a dragon?" he asked.

Raggedy Zuko halted as well, "I thought they had gone extinct."

"Maybe they have. This is just the spirit of a dragon," Aang informed truthfully. "But he is here to help and now is not the time to gawk!"

And finally the big dragon landed between the group and Desiree who let out a piercing shriek .

"THIS WAY!" Aang gestured and they ran to the left into a dense forest where they kept running until they were out of breath. Gasping for air.

"How…. How did he even find us?" Young Zuko moaned as he squinted his eyes.

"Quite simple actually," A gentle female voice sounded as Yue herself stepped out from the shadows. "He was drawn to you Zuko. To your disharmony. As long as you are in such disharmony, he will find you. You must find harmony and become one again. Otherwise, Desiree is never going to give up." she looked seriously at them with her blue eyes.

Aang's heart fell. Trying to make these three people find harmony together? It seemed like an impossible task.

Then he sucked in a deep breath. What would happen to Zuko if he tried to leave the spirit world as he was, as three people?

Okay! They had to try.

"I could tie them together-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" four voices yelled, making Aang jump. Oops, wasn't meant to say that… but they did all agree!

"Guys! Fine, I won't tie you up. There's only one other way I can think of to solve this," Aang declared. "You guys need to talk to each other!" he stated. "And find common ground! You are all the same person after all. Surely there has to be something!"

Scarred Zuko glared at Aang, while young Zuko backed away clutching Lin-Lin. Raggedy Zuko just slumped down on the ground.

"This isn't good." Yue said. "If you can't find harmony you have to keep moving. Desiree is going to find you."

Aang sighed deeply. "I suppose we just need to move forward for now," he said, feeling the need to sit down himself. Uuh, Katara is the one you need when low on hope! Aang knew he wasn't Katara, his only hope would be to keep them moving. "Come on Zuko," he said to the young Zuko clutching his turtleduck and held out a hand. "And erhm… Zuko and Zuko." he addressed the other two.

None of them seemed happy to move but finally they were on their way again.


	14. Burn away

Iroh sucked in a deep breath as he sat on the ground with crossed legs. In front of him, was a small offering of berries, the only thing he had been able to find on such short notice, being out here.

It was a pathetic offering really. It should at least be some finer food, beverages, shiny jewels, incense. Pretty much anything other than berries.

"Mr. Iroh…" Toph hesitated. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am hoping a spirit will be able to come and help," Iroh informed in a gentle tone. "The only human who can freely cross between the spirit and the human world is the Avatar. Otherwise, we need a spirit's help to do so. Spirits are able to cross between the worlds at places like this, where the veil is so thin. They can even bring humans with them."

"So... We need the help of a spirit to cross over." Toph realized. Sitting down next to Iroh, she copied his position and asked, "So how does that work? We lure it and then capture it?"

Iroh shook his head as he smiled, amused. "You cannot force a spirit to do anything it doesn't want to," he said. "Capturing it is the worst thing you could do. No… All we can do is hope that a kind spirit notices us and will be willing to help. So... We need to ask nicely."

"Wow the spirit world," Toph breathed. "I wonder what it's like! It would be awesome to check out."

Iroh looked at Toph's opaque eyes and away, "Toph. It's not that I wouldn't appreciate your company in the spirit world, but I don't think it's a place you would like to be."

"Why not?" Toph asked, sounding hurt.

Iroh hesitated. "You use earth bending to navigate the world. Right?"

"Yeah…" Toph lifted an eyebrow.

"In the spirit world there is no bending of any kind," Iroh informed quietly. "You would be truly blind."

Toph halted as she sat up straight, "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Iroh nodded.

Toph swallowed, "Then…. I would rather stay here and protect the entrance, if that's okay?"

"I understand," Iroh assured.

Toph turned her head away, chewing her lip.

"Toph… Being in a dark cave where you can't see. That scares most people - including myself," Iroh said carefully. "We all have limitations, and no one likes feeling defenceless. There's nothing to be ashamed about there."

Toph closed her eyes. "I'm not scared," she insisted.

"That's funny, because I definitely am," Iroh replied and Toph opened her eyes.

"You are?" Toph asked.

"Of course I am," Iroh said. "There's a good possibility that my nephew is trapped in the spirit world and there is nothing I can do about it. Who knows what could happen to him? I'm terrified."

"Oh… I see," Toph lowered her head and she swallowed, "I'm… scared too, but only a little bit."

Iroh smiled, "That's nothing to be ashamed of, as long as we don't let our fear stop us from doing our best. Listen, I will try to meditate, to see if I can contact a spirit. Will you help me Toph?"

Toph nodded and perked up. "I would love to," she said. What do we do?"

"First close your eyes," Iroh said, closing his own eyes. "Take deep breaths right down to your stomach, feelling how your breath connects you to the world around you."

Toph smirked, "Sounds like Air Nomad meditation."

"Air Nomads were the people with the strongest connection to the spirit world," Iroh replied. "Like earth benders are the ones with the strongest connection to the physical world. If you would like I could show you fire nation meditation some other time. That one is about reaching inside. This one though, is about reaching outside."

Toph frowned, "Isn't it weird for a firebender to use techniques by other kinds of benders?"

"Not at all," Iroh chuckled. "That's a very limited way of thinking. Studying other kinds of bending will only expand your abilities. It is very useful and can have all kinds of benefits you never even thought of!"

"That sounds cool," Toph said. "When we have found Zuko. I would love to try some fire nation meditation."

Iroh smiled. "It would be my honour," he said and they both breathed in and breathed out. Trying to reach out.

* * *

"Okay," Aang spoke as he walked backwards facing the three Zukos. "You three gotta talk to each other! I think I got it. Monk Gyatso always taught me to be kind to others. You need to be kind to yourself first!" he said. "So you see Zuko! You need to be kind to yourself!" he said. "Each of you, find something nice to say about the other you!"

Three pairs of golden eyes looked at Aang. None of them seemed that enthusiastic.

"Okay," Aang cleared his throat. "You!" he pointed at raggedy Zuko. "You seem pretty nice. Don't you have anything nice you could say to him?" he pointed at young Zuko.

Raggedy Zuko looked at his younger self. "I pity you," he said.

"Okaaay… That could be a lot better, but it could also be a lot worse -"

"I don't need your pity," Young Zuko pouted. "I'm crown Prince Zuko of the fire nation!"

"You still think your mom will come back for you," Raggedy Zuko pointed out. "She wont. She's gone."

"That's not true!" Young Zuko exclaimed. "Mom would never leave! She said… Said that she would always be there! That she would always be ready to protect me!"

Concerned Aang looked at the Young Zuko. "What happened to your mom?" he asked. Then looked questioning at raggedy Zuko.

"Like I said… She left," Raggedy Zuko replied. "the same night our grandfather died. She disappeared. Uncle was gone too, on some weird travel. We were alone with father and Azula."

"At least he was brave enough to stick around," Scarred Zuko huffed. "He was harsh, true! But he was the Firelord! It was His responsibility to be tough and he did what needed to be done! Mother was gone! And so was Uncle! For two years the Firelord was left alone to try and get the country back under control after grandfather's death! Of course he was uncompromising! He had to be."

Aang swallowed his breath. It was funny…. Aang had known that Zuko was a prince of the Fire Nation. However, he had never actually thought about how that also meant that Zuko was the Firelord's son and that he had obviously been living with this man. For most of his childhood.

For a second time Aang swallowed and he spoke. "How… How is he?" he asked. "I mean, as a person. Your father?" he asked.

"The firelord is strong!" Scarred Zuko stated proudly. "He protects an entire nation and does what must be done no matter what it takes!"

Aang's eyes turned to the young version of Zuko who looked down.

"He's scary." Young Zuko whispered.

Aang turned to raggedy Zuko who looked at Aang with tired eyes.

"He's cruel."

"That's not true!" Scarred Zuko yelled at raggedy Zuko. "He only does what he needs to do!"

Raggedy Zuko looked at Scarred Zuko. Didn't even flinch. "Does he?"

"YES!" Scarred Zuko shouted. "You're always like this! Why don't you just go away? Always nagging in the back of my mind. It's sickening! 'This is wrong.' 'That is wrong.' No it's not! It's necessary!"

Raggedy Zuko kept standing, he looked more determined to speak his mind than before,"We know it's wrong…. We always knew. Those fire nation soldiers. They were ready to lay their life down for their nation. They were living people. With families and dreams but to the Firelord they were just like numbers on a piece of paper. Worthless and easily sacrificed."

Scarred Zuko hissed as he stepped forward. "It was necessary," he stated.

"It was wrong," Raggedy Zuko replied. "You knew back then. You know now."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Scarred Zuko roared as he jumped forward and grabbed Raggedy Zuko. "You're weak!" he hissed. "My weakness! And weaknes's needs to be burned away!" he stated. "Like this!" he roared.

He let go of raggedy Zuko with one hand, only to place that hand on raggedy Zuko's face. Right over his scar.

Suddenly a child started to scream.

"ZUKO!" Aang shouted running to the child who had fallen down on the ground screaming as suddenly a burning hand print seemed to appear on his face.

"STOP IT!" Young Zuko cried as he rolled around on the ground. "IT HURTS! FATHER I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he screamed as Lin-Lin was flapping around quacking.

Aang grabbed the boy trying to make him stop rolling around. Only to be met by a horrible sight of a face that was burning. Blisters had appeared over the ravaged area which was quickly spreading.

Aang looked up in horror and saw how Scarred Zuko was pressing his hand against Raggedy Zuko's face.

Except he wasn't Scarred Zuko anymore; He was an older man with long black hair and a long slim beard. An unmarked face with blazing eyes and smiled with a cruel grin.

Aang's heart was pounding in his chest as he shouted for the man to stop. When he didn't, Aang screamed as he threw himself at the tall man and thrust him away from raggedy Zuko and down on the ground. Aang could hear Ragged Zuko gasping but didn't dare to turn away from danger.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pinned the older man to the ground. "What are you doing?"

The older man smiled as his yellow eyes shone. "Don't you recognise me Avatar? I do what is necessary," he spoke in a deep smooth voice.

Aang's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Firelord Ozai." he gasped. He was sitting on Firelord Ozai!

"Weakness must be burned away!" Ozai grinned as his yellow eyes flashed.

"You're wrong!" Aang shouted, vigorously shaking his head. "Defending life is not weak! It's never weak!" he shouted. "Zuko! Listen to me! You shouldn't let this man live in your head! He's horrible! You don't need him!"

Ozai smirked. "Zuko belongs to me… Make no mistake," he said and then just vanished from under Aang's fingers.

Aang gasped as he was just sitting, emptily staring at the empty space beneath him. It was like that man had sucked out all the joy that Aang had ever experienced and replaced it with an unrelenting, crushing darkness.

And then he heard it. Sniffs from Aang's left side A child crying.

"Zuko," Aang gasped as he turned his head to see the child crying. He was curled into a small ball on his side facing away from Aang and half hidden behind a tree.

Aang scrambled to his feet and ran over to the young Zuko so he could pull him up and embrace him.

When Aang dared to look, a horrible, raw burn now covered half his face.

Aang pulled him in tight and rocked and shooshed as Young Zuko cried into Aang's shoulder.

"It's okay," Aang whispered, knowing fully that it wasn't. "It's okay."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm just like him," he whispered. "This mark… It proves it," he said in a broken voice.

"No of course not." Aang assured.

"Yes it does," Young Zuko sniffed. "Lin-Lin is hurt… It was me. Wasn't it?" he asked. "I hurt him. I didn't mean to but I did." He broke down crying even harder, "And I hurt Mom. I must have! Why else would she leave?"

Aang swallowed as he just held the crying young Zuko, not knowing what to do here. He was utterly lost and he looked up as both raggedy Zuko and scarred Zuko approached them.

Scarred Zuko… he was back. Aang looked up at him, suddenly feeling both terrified and angry beyond words. He had transformed into Ozai! He was a part of Zuko too. Always there... Always whispering Ozais words.

Then he felt the sobs coming from the kid in his arms. Zuko had physically hurt his other self.

How were they ever going to find harmony like this?

It seemed… So hopeless.


	15. A thing in common

"Aha! Fire nation tracks definitely!" Sokka exclaimed. "Look at this. Scorch marks! Definitely a firebender!"

Katara nodded as she could only agree, a cold sensation going down her back.

"Running footprints. THIS WAY!" Sokka shouted and then he began to run.

"HEY SOKKA WAIT!" Katara yelled, running right after him, through the bushes and then suddenly Sokka yelled in surprise as he tripped right over two people sitting on the ground. "WUARGH! Urgh." Sokka landed on his back.

"Sokka!" Toph shouted. "You're breaking my concentration!"

Katara blinked as she stepped forward looking at Iroh and Toph who were sitting on the ground. Obviously they had followed the tracks too.

"Aauw. How am I supposed to see you when you're sitting on the ground in the dark?" Sokka asked as he turned around rubbing his sore back. "What are you even doing?" he asked.

Iroh made a little flame in his hand to provide a little light.

"Did you find something?" Katara asked.

"Well," Toph hesitated. "We found Zuko's tracks. Which began where you came from and ended right here. Mr Iroh says the veil between the human and the spirit world is thin right here. So we think Sparky and Twinkletoes might have gotten themselves stuck in the spirit world."

Katara halted. "What?" she asked.

"Oh come on. That didn't happen," Sokka muttered, finally managing to stand back up rubbing his backside.

"Sokka. You got stuck in the spirit world before! It's not impossible." Katara lectured.

"What? So the big panda made his way over here?" Sokka asked.

"Spirits can drag humans to the spirit world. That's what happened to Zhao." Iroh sighed deeply. "The ocean spirit dragged him inside."

Sokka was quiet as he looked at Iroh. "Really? I thought he … was like gone." At Iroh's Silence, "You're serious huh." Then he sighed deeply. "All right. I just hate it when these things happen. Tracking I understand. Fighting enemy patrols I understand. All of this spirit and bending stuff is way out of my own alley."

"What would a spirit want with Zuko and Aang?" Katara asked nervously.

"It's impossible to say at this time, Iroh sighed. "Spirits are as many and as different as humans. Some are very powerful, others are just wisps of wind. Some are benevolent, even protective of those who worship them. Others are malevolent. There is no such thing as just a spirit."

"Yue…" Sokka whispered, glancing down. "She protects the water tribes, and all the water benders."

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Like Tui did before her," he looked sympathetic at Sokka. "The human world and the spirit world are connected. It would be incorrect to say they are at two different places. It is more like… We share the same space but in different dimensions. And we constantly affect each other. Human conflict will carry to the spirit world, while spirit conflict definitely will affect us. That is why we must seek balance and acceptance. For as we treat the spirits kindly, they will be kind to us."

Katara blinked as she sat down next to Sokka looking at Iroh. "You know a lot about spirits," she commented.

Iroh nodded, "I visited the spirit world once," he informed. "And talked to some of the spirits who live there."

"What were you doing in the spirit world?" Katara asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh that's not important," Iroh assured. "What matters is that the spirit world is very real! And we need to get in contact with a spirit who is willing to tell us if Zuko and Aang are there."

Katara frowned deeply. Clearly annoyed by the lack of a real answer.

"Katara," Toph spoke up. "He doesn't have to tell us. I think it might be really personal."

Iroh sighed deeply. Realizing that Katara wasn't going to let this go. "I was looking for something," he then finally admitted. "Something very important to me."

Katara blinked. "In the spirit world?"

"Seemed like the only place to look." Iroh said in a quiet sombre tone. "It was though… a very selfish search. For I am far from the only one who suffered that loss. So many…. so very, very many in these last hundred years lost the exact same thing. I was the arrogant fool who thought I was special enough to get special treatment." he shook his head.

There was silence, all three children looking at Iroh who sat with a bowed head and closed eyes.

"What was it?" Sokka finally asked.

"My child," Iroh said quietly. "Taken in battle… Like so many others. That's why… balance must be restored. For as long as this imbalance is so great. A new child gets taken by this battle, every single day. Each one an incredible loss that can never come back."

Now the silence was stunned.

"I… I'm so sorry." Katara whispered. "I didn't know I…"

Iroh shook his head. "Like I said. It was very selfish of me to think I was special. There are so many," he sighed deeply. "You lost a mother" he looked at Katara. "You both did." he glanced at Sokka. "Zuko is the same. He lost his mother when he was just ten. I lost my son. Everyone it seems…. has lost either a son, daughter, mother, father or friend," he said. "In that way… everyone has something in common now. Though it would be better if we didn't, this one time."

Sadly Sokka and Katara looked away from each other. Toph's empty eyes were looking out into the nothingness as she clutched her knees.

"Fire Nation people also lose family members…" Katara breathed. "I didn't even think about it," she swallowed. "Then why? Why would they keep this stupid war going? What are they getting out of it?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"They are blinded by pride," Iroh replied. "They trust the Firelord. They trust that he truly has their best interest at heart! To just retreat now would be the same as admitting that all this death and lose was for nothing. Can you imagine being told that? Your son who was so proud to serve the fire nation, who you were so proud of as he joined the army… he died for nothing. Imagine trying to tell that to a mother."

"Fire Nation people are also victims in this war," Toph muttered.

"Is there anyone at all who benefits?" Katara asked. "I don't understand!"

Iroh sighed deeply, "As far as I can tell… No. I don't see a single winner in this war. Only countless losers."

"Then why don't people just stop it?" Katara asked, her hands closing into fists.

Sokka put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "It's like Iroh said. You can't just tell people all their sacrifices were for nothing and think they'll accept that. They trust the Firelord, like we would trust our dad with pretty much anything."

"Our dad is not evil though!" Katara pointed out.

"Still… We trust him," Sokka pointed out. "If he asked us to attack an earth kingdom vessel, even if we didn't know anything about the vessel or who's on it. We would probably still do it."

Katara squinted her eyes. "I hate this war," she whispered.

"I know," Sokka replied sadly. "I do too." he quieted. "I was thinking... even if we killed the Firelord, would that really just end it?" he asked.

"No. It's not enough." Iroh agreed. "You must do something even more difficult after that. We all must."

"And that is?" Katara asked.

"Forgive those who wronged you," Iroh replied. "Be kind to those who hurt you... offer a branch of peace. Even to those who made your blood boil. All four nations must find it together, otherwise there will be no balance... and it'll just be another conflict."

Katara gave Iroh a hard look, "What if I can't do that?"

"Katara. You're doing it right now." Iroh smiled kindly. "You helped my nephew when he was hurting and in need. You took the time to talk to me! Listen to me!"

"Well. You are easy to talk to," Katara said. "You seem like you really listen to what I say. You actually take me seriously."

"See," Iroh said. "I did my best to listen and to take you seriously! And in return you are now more willing to listen to me. It works both ways. If you make the attempt to try and listen to someone you hate, he might end up being more willing to listen to you."

Katara nodded thoughtfully, "It doesn't always work though."

"No... I tried to make Zuko talk for three years," Iroh sighed deeply. "but just because it won't always work doesn't mean you shouldn't try! And who knows, maybe one day. People are capable of great change given the chance."

Katara looked at the place where Iroh was looking, "You know... Zuko is pretty lucky to have an uncle like you."

"Thank you. That's very kind," Iroh smiled. "Honestly, I think i'm the lucky one. He has given me a reason to keep moving forward."

"Seriously?" Sokka asked.

"It might be hard to understand for you. But it's true." Iroh said. "Now, who would like to help me contact a spirit?" he asked.

"Me-me!" Toph raised her hand.

"What do we do?" Katara asked.

"I'm not a bender, so I don't think i'm cut out for this," Sokka commented.

Iroh chuckled. "You don't need to be a bender to talk to spirits!" he assured.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Iroh said. "all you really need is time and an offering of some sort…" He shook his head and the berries in front of him. "Now. Sit down, relax your body." he instructed and the three kids did as instructed. "Take a deep breath. Feel how it fills up your belly, and exhale," he exhaled himself. "Good! And now. We'll follow our breath. Feel how it connects us to the world around us," he instructed as all three listened intensely.

Katara broke the silence after two seconds, her hand outstretched to Sokka, "I know you have some Jerky on you. Give it up!"


	16. Chapter 16

Young Zuko had worn himself out. And Aang couldn't really blame him at all. The kid was in pain, his face looked seared and painful.

He hadn't been able to stop crying, which was very taxing. Aang knew. So it was little wonder that young Zuko could barely stand up now.

But they had to keep moving. And so Aang was carrying young Zuko on his back as they kept going forward. What else was he supposed to do.

The two other Zukos followed behind in quiet. Neither looking at each other or Aang. Lin-lin was with raggedy Zuko now that neither Aang or Young Zuko could take him. At least the turtleduck seemed pretty comfortable being carried around.

Aang sighed deeply as he kept walking with the burden on his back. "Do you feel a little bit better Zuko?" he asked the kid on his back.

Young Zuko swallowed. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden." he whispered.

"It's okay." Aang assured. "I'm really sorry you are in so much pain. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

There was no reply but Aang could feel the sensation of a face being buried into his neck.

"You know. It's funny." Aang then continued. "I'm starting to realize we actually have a lot in common."

"How?" Young Zuko asked.

Aang hesitated. "Neither of us can go home." he spoke quietly. "I want to go home to. I want to see monk Gyatso. But I can't." he said. "Instead I am supposed to fullfill this big destiny. But I don't know if I can do it."

Zuko was quiet as he held unto Aangs back.

"And… When I ran away." Aang swallowed. "I knew it was wrong. A big part of me knew I was doing wrong! But I was scared. And then after I hated myself. I punished myself." he sucked in a deep breath. "Also… I don't want people to die. I think you are the same." he said. "You don't actually want to hurt people. Even the scary version of you keep trying to justify it… Like he doesn't want to. More like he feels like he needs to but doesn't want to."

Zuko sniffed. "I don't want to hurt people." he admitted. "Aang. You don't need to carry me. Give me to my other me." he suggested.

Aang stopped then turned around to the other two. His eyes fell on raggedy Zuko.

"Not that one." Young Zuko asked and Aangs eyes widened as he turned to scarred Zuko who looked as big and scary as ever. Who had transformed into Ozai and hurt his other selves. Young Zuko how-ever let go of Aangs shoulder to reach towards scarred Zuko.

Aang felt uneasy, but at last allowed scarred Zuko to pick his younger self up and put him on his own back. And it looked natural, like he had done it a million times before and was just used to it.

Stunned Aang now saw it. The scarred Zuko with his younger self on his back.

"You think I'm the evil one." Scarred Zuko spoke harshly. "But I kept us alive! For three years. With a seemingly impossible task and barely any hope. I was the one who held on to hope! Who pushed us forward! I've been carrying all three of us! It was _all_ we had! And I was the one who held on." he said. "I kept us alive. I did what _had_ to be done."

Aang shivered slightly as he looked up. "I think I see." he said. "You are a part of Zuko. And you kept him alive. You were loud because you were needed to be to keep the others going at all. How-ever, maybe it's time to listen to your other self." he said.

Scarred Zuko narrowed his eyes at Aang. Clearly ready for his defence.

"You wear an armour to protect yourself. Scared of getting hurt." Aang observed. "It's obvious why. Where you came from. Perceived weakness was punished wasn't it?" he looked at the young wounded Zuko on his back. "Harshly… And you were told it was necessary."

Scarred Zuko turned his head away so he didn't have to look at Aang.

"And you had to believe it was necessary." Aang continued. "Otherwise. What's the point of all of this?"

Scarred Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes. "Shut up!" he exclaimed. "You don't know anything!"

Then suddenly raggedy Zuko put a hand on scarred Zukos shoulder. Surprisingly making him retreat and Aang looked at raggedy Zuko.

"You know." Aang breathed. "You _know_ this is wrong." he said. "You _see_ it. So you have to believe!"

"That it is necessary." Raggedy Zuko spoke. "We have no choice. We must keep going. Otherwise… What else is there?"

"Of course you have a choice!" Aang stated. "You always have a choice! Zuko!" he reached a hand towards all three of them. "I think we could be friends! I _want_ us to be friends! And I want to find out what is best for the fire nation to! I think that's the point! We should be friends so you can help me find out how to best help the fire nation! That's what you want isn't it? All three of you, you actually want the same thing. You want to protect the fire nation and all its citizens!"

Wide-eyed all three of them looked at Aang.

"Come on." Aang encouraged as he held his hand forward. "Let's figure it out! _Together."_

And then suddenly a spirit shot up between them pushing Aang and the three Zukos away from each other.

Purple fur and two different coloured eyes looking furious. "STOP RUINING MY MUSIC!" Desiree shouted then turned to the three Zukos. "No no _no!_ It's loosing flavour!" he exclaimed. "Come here!" he reached for the young Zuko on scarred Zukos back.

Only for scarred Zuko to jump backwards and just out of reach.

Desiree seethed and launched for scarred Zuko again only for scarred Zuko to throw young Zuko to raggedy Zuko and pulled out his swords just in time to block Desiree in a lock.

And they were locked. Scarred Zuko hissed as he held up his crossed swords. Desiree grinning.

"DESIREE!" Aang shouted as he came running with his own staff. Aiming it to hit.

"He's mine." Desiree stated and then ducked to grab scarred Zuko.

"NO!" Aang shouted. "We need _all_ three of them!"

The three Zukos wide-eyed look at Aang.

"Get out of my way. _Avat_ _ar._ " Desiree seethed.

Aangs entire face frowned as he looked up, anger in his eyes. "No." he replied. "You're _not_ touching him!" and then suddenly, a rush of wind and dust surrounded Aang, obscuring his entire frame and as it vanished another man stood in Aangs place.

A tall man, wearing a long red robe. His long white hair in a traditional fire nation hair style, his long beard flowing in the wind as his yellow eyes shone. "You will stay away from my heir!"

The three Zukos gasped as they looked at the newcomer and Desiree sneered.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Desiree asked.

"I am avatar Roku!" Roku replied in a strong stern voice. "My legacy is within two people! Two heirs! The new Avatar. _Aang_. And this child right here! Zuko!" he gestured at the Zukos behind him who all gaped.

"What are you talking about?" Scarred Zuko asked. "I don't know you!"

Roku looked behind his shoulder then smiled sadly. "You look like her." he commented.

"What?" Scarred Zuko asked only getting more and more confused. All three of them did.

"Rina my daughter." Roku commented. "I suppose you must look like my gran daughter as well. I never got the pleasure to meet her. Sadly."

The three Zukos were just gaping. Clearly having no idea what Roku was talking about and Desiree was seething annoyed.

"Zuko!" Roku spoke clearly. "A sin which was committed a hundred years ago can be rectified now! But only you and the new Avatar can do it! Heal the broken bond. GO!" he pointed to the west. "To the hill where your Uncle ones sat for 30 days grieving all the children lost in this war! His lingering regret and memories are to be found there! If you are willing to listen you can find truth! GO!" he shouted.

Zuko gasped as he stood back and the winds obscured Roku again, as it was gone Aang was left at his place stumbling. "What happened?" he asked.

Desiree though grinned. "He's gone." he commented. "The old fool!"

The three Zukos hissed as raggedy Zuko put Young Zuko down and they all stood ready.

"Guys?" Aang asked. "What's going on?"

"The truth." Raggedy Zuko said. "We want the truth!"

Young Zuko pulled out a small knife, black blade and with inscription. "Never give up without a fight!" he said.

"We're going to that hill!" Scarred Zuko said. "And we're going to find out what is going on!"

Aangs eyes widened, but then he nodded determined. "You three seem to be in agreement. That's enough for me! We're going to that hill!" he stated and Desiree hissed.

Only for all four of them to attack him on the same time, casting Desiree back and then they ran. Guided by Scarred Zuko in the front while Desiree screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

Katara couldn't help but be very intrigued. She had never tried something like this before. Meditating together with other people. In fact she had never really tried to meditate before. Aang would do it quite often. But he would isolate himself. This was different.

She felt their presences, their breaths. And she allowed Irohs gentle voice to guide her on their way. Katara was fully away of the other peoples presence. She was _with_ them! Part of Katara couldn't help but wonder if this was a little bit like how Toph saw the world.

It was… nice.

Katara felt the strong familiarity of her brother next to her. Unpredictable but reliable. She felt Toph, steadfast as a rock. Firm.

And Iroh. He was…. Warm.

But it didn't feel scary. It felt like one of those gentle fires that would be burning inside of the snow huts of the South Pole. It warmed them up after a long day outside in the snow, and allowed them to cook food and make tea which would warm so wonderfully in her stomach.

" _Fire is not death. It's life."_

Katara opened her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath. Then she glanced at the fire bender sitting next to her and found that… Katara wasn't scared of him at all.

Iroh was kind.

Then slowly Iroh opened his eyes and he smiled. "You honour us with your presence." he said clapping his hands together and bowed his head.

Katara blinked then looked at where Iroh was bowing his head. There was nothing there… And yet. It was like a whisp of light. A distortion.

Sokka opened his eyes to to have a look and he blinked.

"I humbly ask for your help." Iroh said in a respectful tone. "Will you allow us to see you?"

And then finally, it appeared! A small animal with light blue fur and long floppy ears.

"Oh my goodness." Katara gasped. "It's so cute!"

"Wooow!" Sokka gasped as he saw it to. "Did we really just summon a spirit? We summoned a spirit!"

"Where is it?" Toph asked only for the little creature to screech and vanish.

"Sssh. Be gentle." Iroh hushed them. "The spirits relationship to humans has become rather strained in the last couple of hundred years."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"There was a time where humans would hunt them to try and harness their energy. Spirit magic." Iroh informed in a sad voice.

"That's horrible. Who would ever do such a thing?" Katara asked.

"A group of air nomads six hundred years ago. Who believed the spirits existed to serve them." Iroh started to tell his story. "They were cast out from the air nomad temples, and then started their organization where they captured spirits and sold their power. Sadly by the time that the avatar stopped them, it was far to late. Spirits no longer trusted humans. And some spirits lives for thousands of years, many of them still remembers."

"I'm sorry." Toph said towards the spirit. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just really wanted to see you. But I don't see with my eyes." she pointed to her milky eyes. "I promise I wont hurt you."

Then the spirit appeared again, looking up at Toph. It tilted its head before taking a step forward.

"Toph." Katara gasped. "Raise your hand a little bit."

Toph held her breath as she held up her hand, sitting still.

And then, carefully. The spirit nudged its head towards the palm of Tophs hand.

Tophs blind eyes widened as she gasped. "I see it." she gasped. "This is definitely not animal or human. The energy is so… It's strange. I've never seen anything like it before!" carefully her hand moved forward. And the spirit allowed Toph to pet it. Toph grinned.

"I think it likes you Toph!" Katara grinned.

"Yeah." Toph beamed.

Iroh smiled warmly then he turned to the spirit. "Honoured spirit." he said. "Forgive me for not being able to offer you better gifts." he said. "Still. I must ask. Has two young boys been passing into the spirit world from here?"

The spirit looked up at Iroh and then it nodded.

"Was one the Avatar?" Sokka asked. "And did the other have a big scar on his face. Right here?" he gestured at his face.

The spirit looked at Sokka, and then nodded again.

Iroh closed his eyes. "I feared this." he said. "So they really are in the spirit world."

"Can you take us there?" Katara asked the spirit. "To the spirit world?"

The spirit was sitting still as it looked at Katara. Clearly considering its options. Then it looked at Iroh.

"Honoured spirit." Iroh held his hands together. "It sounds like my Nephew and the Avatar is currently in the spirit world. I know my Nephew didn't go there by himself, a spirit must have brought him. Please." he asked. "Allow me passage so I may go search for them!" he said. "I swear. My aim is balance! My oath is to the world and all who lives in it. Spirits must be protected to protect the balance. Please." he asked.

The spirit looked at Iroh and then finally offered him a nod.

Iroh exhaled deeply. "Thank you kind spirit."

"We'll come too!" Katara stated.

Iroh closed his eyes Then shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I can't allow that."

"But." Katara started.

"For ones. Let the old take the burden as they ought to. You stay here and protect this place. Perhaps Aang and Zuko will find their own way out." Iroh said in a more stern tone.

"But then _you_ would be stuck in the spirit world!" Katara pointed out.

Iroh smiled amused. "I have been there ones before. I can find my way out again. Do not worry about me."

The three kids were silent as Iroh stood up. And then he took a deep breath. "If you would be so kind to do something for me."

"Yes…" Katara replied.

Iroh turned his head and caught Kataras eyes. Katara held her breath, taken aback by the sadness and longing in Irohs amber eyes. "If it happens that Aang and Zuko comes back through here and I'm not with them. Take care of my Nephew until I make it back." he asked. "I know he can be very difficult. And you have already been so kind. Just… a little more."

Katara exhaled her breath. "You have my word." she said.

Iroh smiled, and the smile reached his entire face and his eyes. "Thank you Katara." he said. "And you two as well. Sokka and Toph." he said as he reached out a hand, allowing the spirit to touch it and then he took a step. And it was like he had stepped through an invisible veil. He was just gone.

"Mr. Iroh." Katara breathed.

"He'll be all right." Toph assured. "That man knows how to take care of himself."

"You sure?" Sokka asked.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Toph nodded. "He's not the one I would be worried about at all."

Katara swallowed as she looked at the place where Iroh had vanished. "Aang…"


	18. Chapter 18

Iroh moved with purpose across the spirit realm. Helped by his new little guide who ran in front of him.

Zuko…. The spirit world was a dangerous place! Hopefully the Avatar would be able to protect him!

The avatar though was young. Just a boy! Why on earth was it always children who had to fight in this war started by old men?

Then Iroh heard it. Struggles ahead! A battle.

And then a yell. "YIAAH!"

Iroh gasped. That voice! "ZUKO!" Iroh called as he ran even faster across the fields and then he halted as he saw a battle going on.

An angry looking spirit Zuko was attacking with a sword while…. Zuko was attacking from another side with a separate sword. And a small Zuko was attacking with a knife.

Iroh was so stunned that for a moment he stopped. But it was only for a little while until the Avatar himself attacked breaking Irohs stupor.

They needed help! That was all that mattered!

* * *

Aang was glad that the three Zukos were finally working together. The two swords on scarred Zukos back had now been divided so scarred Zuko had one and Raggedy Zuko had one.

If these three would just work in unison… They would have won. Easily.

But just as Aang thought they were going to win. The three Zukos tripped each other up and started snapping at each other until Desiree attacked and got them back into line. And each time that happened. Desiree grinned.

"You're weak young Prince. Isn't that right?" Desiree would taunt. "Just a scared little child!"

"No I'm not!" Scarred Zuko yelled. Loosing it.

"You're a monster! Like firelord Ozai!" Desiree insisted.

Little Zuko covered his ears as his eyes squinted.

"You're worthless." Desiree whispered and Raggedy Zuko dropped his sword.

"NO!" Suddenly an old man with grey hair and beard stepped between them.

The three Zukos looked up. "Uncle!" they said in unison.

"Iroh!" Aang gasped.

It was indeed Iroh. And Aang had no idea how he got there. But somehow he seemed to keep Desiree back just by standing. "Stay behind me." Iroh asked.

"Uncle. What are you doing here?" Raggedy Zuko asked.

"How did you get here?" Scarred Zuko asked.

"Later." Iroh asked then looked at Desiree. His face passive.

"Iroh." Aang breathed. "What.."

"A spirit of disharmony." Iroh said. "When there is no disharmony. He has now power." Iroh glared at Desiree. "Look in my eyes. I know what I am and what I have done! I know what I feel and what I must do! You can't win over me!"

Desirees eyes widened then he tried to go left and past Iroh only for Iroh to block him again.

"NO!" Iroh stated. "That child is not for you!"

"You all keep saying it!" Desiree hissed. "Why wont any of you just let me have him! He's filled with dissonance! Such a soul can never find peace anyway."

Irohs eyes narrowed. "You stay on that side!" he stated reaching out a hand and Desiree was forced back. Then Iroh turned around to face the three Zukos.

"Uncle…" Little Zuko gasped and then he ran for Iroh. Grabbing Iroh for a hug.

Gently Iroh looked down putting a hand on Young Zukos shoulder then he looked up. "This is a mess." he stated the obvious.

Aang nodded as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry. Desiree caught Zuko in a bottle and then… When I broke the bottle Zuko had become three people." he fibbed with his staff. "Yue said that Zuko needs to find harmony to become whole again! And we were almost there but… Not really. They keep fighting each other."

Irohs eyes went from the scarred Zuko to raggedy Zuko. His hand never leaving the young Zuko who held unto him. "Prince Zuko… You need to become whole again." he said. "It would be unwise to even try to leave the spirit world when you are like this. You may not be able to exist in the human world like this."

"We were headed for this hill." Aang hesitated.

"Avatar Roku said to go there." Scarred Zuko said. "He said _your_ lingering regrets and memories were to be found there uncle!"

Wide-eyed Iroh looked up. Then he glanced down. "Yes… That might work." he commented. "If you are allowed to see it instead of me just telling." he hesitated.

Raggedy Zuko frowned. "Uncle?" he asked.

Iroh smiled sadly. "Zuko… If you go to that hill and see my regrets for yourself. You probably wont be able to look at me the same way again." he said. "I just hope you can forgive me. That's all."

"Uncle?" Young Zuko looked up with wet eyes. And Iroh looked down. Warmth on his face.

"Ah. How many years has it been since I was last allowed to see this?" Iroh asked. With a gentle hand touching the healthy side of Zukos face. "You've been hidden away for quite a while. Haven't you?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to be weak." Young Zuko murmured.

"It's _my_ job to protect him! And push us forward!" Scarred Zuko huffed.

Iroh looked at him. "Yes." he smiled. "And you have done so well dear nephew." he said as he removed his hand from young Zukos face and put it on scarred Zukos instead. "You _lived._ And you kept pushing forward! Every single day! And I spend every day being thankful for this amazing strength you have."

Scarred Zuko blinked, clearly surprised.

"You need to be kinder to yourself though." Iroh lectured in a slightly teasing voice lifting a finger. Then his smile faltered. Behind him Desiree was seething. Trying to edge around the invisible barrier Iroh had created with his own resolve. "Come… Hopefully the truth will help you and not make it worse." Iroh said as he held Young Zukos shoulder pushing him in the right direction.

"Uncle!" Raggedy Zuko called.

"Yes." Iroh looked at him.

"When Avatar Ruko appeared! He said I was his heir." Raggedy Zuko said. "He said that a mistake made a hundred years ago can be rectified now. But only I and the Avatar can do it. What does that mean?"

Iroh exhaled deeply.

"Uncle. I _know_ you have kept secrets from me. You have always kept secrets from me." Raggedy Zuko said. "You like to play the fool. But there are things you know."

Iroh smiled sadly.

"I'm the one who sees." Raggedy Zuko informed. "He might try to silence me." he pointed at scarred Zuko. "But he can't even burn me. What has been seen can't be unseen. And I have seen. _Uncle._ "

"Yes." Iroh replied. "You see clearer than most. When you allow yourself to see that is." he said fondly. "I wanted to tell you everything."

"Then why didn't you?" Raggedy Zuko asked.

"You're going to see." Iroh sighed. "I hope it isn't to soon. I hope that with the truth you will find clarity. And with clarity harmony. You are an amazing person Prince Zuko. And I wish you knew that."

The three Zukos were stunned. Even Aang didn't really know what to say.

"I'll keep Desiree in place." Iroh assured. "Go to the hill. Zuko! Go forward. I'll catch up with you." he smiled. "Just... Do what you already know is right."

The three Zukos's eyes widened.

"You can't keep me here human!" Desiree seethed.

Iroh turned to him. Then sat down on the ground with crossed legs. "Until my nephew is whole. Indeed I can."

"Everyone has disharmony! General Iroh!" Desiree hissed. "Your heart has pain! Regret! Lose! Hate!"

"I'm not denying any of it." Iroh replied. "I know what I am."

"Uncle!" Young Zuko gasped with tears in his eyes.

"Zuko." Aang said. "You need to become whole. You can help him then."

"Uncle can handle himself." Scarred Zuko reminded the younger version.

And finally, even he nodded allowing the rest to guide him towards the little hill while Iroh kept Desiree in place.


	19. Chapter 19

The hill Aang and the three Zukos stood on was strange. Just a small grassy hill and a small tree on top, filled with pink cherry blossoms with the petal gently falling down like a gentle snowfall of pink petals.

The three Zukos were looking at the tree. Young Zuko had Lin-Lin in his arms as he to was looking wide-eyed at the tree in front of him.

"This is the place." Aang breathed. He walked forward until he was in front of the tree. Then sat down with crossed legs. Then he looked up at the Zukos gesturing a hand. "Come sit." he invited.

The three Zukos halted then finally young Zuko came first. Sitting down next to Aang with crossed legs and Lin-Lin in his lap. Nervously he chewed his lip.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Uncle said…" Young Zuko swallowed. "I might not be able to see him the same way again." he shook gently. "And he hopes it wont make it worse."

"We have to know." Raggedy Zuko sat down on Aangs other side. "I can't… I can't do this any more." he grabbed his head. "I'm so confused! Everything is so…" he hissed.

"Zuko. All three of you need to come." Aang said looked up at Scarred Zuko who had yet to sit down.

Scarred Zuko seethed. Clearly apprehensive.

"You want the truth to. Right?" Aang asked reaching out a hand. "This is your chance! You can see for yourself."

Scarred Zuko turned his head away. Then finally hissed as he moved forward and sat in front of Aang so all four of them were now sitting in a little circle.

Aang smiled an encouraging smile at them. "Okay." he said as he exhaled deeply. "Let's do this. Together!" and he closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath.

And the three Zukos followed his gesture.

* * *

Laughter, a booming laughter sounded. Aang opened his eyes and found himself in what looked like a tent. Fire nation colour on all the walls and in the middle was the source of the laughter.

His body was less pudgy and more muscle. His hair line not as long back, and his hair dark brown not grey. But it was clear to see who it was that laughed.

Iroh! Wearing pristine fire nation armour. His hair arranged with a golden hair piece and he laughed.

"An astounding success General Iroh!" The fire nation soldiers beamed. "Your plan was flawless. Those earth kingdom soldiers didn't see what was coming. Hadn't even considered an ambush! That little rebellion has been wiped out, and it didn't take a single fire nation life!"

"As I said!" Iroh laughed. "Patients! And know when to strike!" he stated. "We will be able to end this war soon enough. And the fire nation will be victorious."

The fire nation soldier smiled. "It will be a great day when you become fire lord my Prince. The Fire nation will be strong under your leadership."

"Such flatter." Iroh replied amused. "The earth kingdom soldiers who walked into our trap. How many remains?" he asked strocking his beard.

"A handful at most." The soldier said. "Most are dead."

Iroh nodded. "Good. They can spread the message that resistance is not an option. It would be better for everyone if those earth Kingdom rebels just stopped." he sighed deeply. "Then finally we could have some peace."

Aang gasped. Was this really… Iroh? The man who had been so nice to them. But then again. Yue had said Iroh had become a changed man. Aang glanced at the Zukos not far from them, none of them seemed that shocked or surprised.

But raggedy Zuko did seem sad.

Just then an older woman stepped inside holding a bundle. It looked like a nurse maid and she looked up. "My lord." she said.

"Ah!" Iroh turned to her, his face brightening up. "Lu Ten! Come here!" he reached out his hands and the nurse maid willingly handed over the baby.

"HAHAA!" Iroh laughed holding up the baby who opened his eyes and grinned. "For you my son. We shall win!" he grinned.

The baby giggled back at him.

"That's right." Iroh cooed at the baby now resting the baby in his arm. "This is all going to be yours one day. Yes it is." he said. "It's going to be a bright future. A bright world you can live in." he smiled warmly.

"Sir." The soldier who had reported saluted while he smiled amused.

"You done well soldier." Iroh said. "You are dismissed."

The soldier halted and Iroh looked up. "What is it?" he asked.

The soldier halted. "Among the rebels.." the soldier hesitated. "There were… Children." he admitted. "They couldn't have been more than fourteen."

Iroh shrugged. "They knew what they were risking. A message must be send out. Rebellion is not tolerated." he stated as he turned around holding his own son close while dismissing the soldier behind him entirely.

* * *

The scenery changed, it was dark.

Aang heard footsteps, small ones. Running down a big hall, echoing. A womans high heels.

Aang opened his eyes and saw a woman, wearing long red garments in fine silk run down a massive hallway in red stone, clutching a bundle in her arms while her face looked scared and desperate.

The woman was beautiful. Long flowing dark hair. Golden eyes. If only it wasn't for the fear on her face.

Aang turned to his side and saw the Zukos standing right next to him, all of them starring.

Scarred Zuko swallowed. "Mom." he whispered.

Aang gasped as he saw the woman again, taken aback by the fear and then suddenly the bundle in her arms let out a wail.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh." Ursa hushed the bundle in her arms. Clearly a baby. "You have to be quiet." she said desperately. "Please my love." she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Ursa…" a new voice suddenly sounded. A very recognisable voice and Ursa twirled around clutching her baby as her eyes widened in fear.

And it was Iroh who stepped forward. A frown on his face.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"Pr-Prince Iroh." Ursa gasped as she stepped backwards. Clearly afraid. "I wasn't running away!" she assured. "I just… Ozai is. Ozai is not happy. I thought maybe… If he had a few hours to himself then." she shivered.

Iroh frowned deeply.

"I swear!" Ursa exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Please!" she begged. "He… He almost hurt Zuko. I just couldn't… I couldn't."

Iroh lifted an eyebrow. "Zuko?" he asked. "Has Ozai finally named his son?"

Ursa swallowed as she looked up. "No.." she admitted. "Ozai maintains that… He wont name his son until he has showcased some firebending." she whispered. "But.. It has been ten days now. He needs a name. I just."

Iroh exhaled deeply. "So impatient my brother. It's not unusual for firebenders to not show any potential before they are four or five years." he shook his head.

"Your son showed potential the moment he was born." Ursa said in a weak tone.

"Yes. Lu Ten sure is gifted!" Iroh beamed proudly. Then held out his arms. "May I?"

Ursa gasped as she stepped back. Fear painted on her face.

"Ursa. You think I would hurt my own nephew?" Iroh asked, a slight tease in his voice.

Ursa swallowed, but seemed to recognise there was no running. She was shaking, almost crying but finally handed Zuko over.

Iroh smiled as he held the little baby looking down at the little face. "What's wrong with my brother?" he asked. "This child is wonderful."

Ursa halted, then she looked up.

"He has a strong inner flame." Iroh continued as he smiled. "Yes you do! Yes indeed you do!" he spoke at baby Zuko who blinked confused up at him.

Ursa was stunned quiet. Then she swallowed. "So… He's a firebender after all?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"That I do not know." Iroh said. "But it shouldn't matter, should it? This child is precious either way." he stated.

Ursa was quiet, then she smiled. Finally relieve washing over her body.

"Zuko…" Iroh contemplated. "What a curious name. I haven't quite heard it before."

"I.." Ursa halted. "I named him after my grandfather." she finally admitted. "I never got to meet him myself but… I was told he was a very kind man. A passionate man. Who wanted to protect all the people who lives in this world."

Iroh glanced up at Ursa. "Ozai might not be pleased that you named his son after the Avatar."

Ursa gasped as she stepped back. "How… How did you know?" she asked terrified.

"I wasn't completely certain. But you just confirmed my theory." Iroh stated. "Yes, I read up on your family history when Ozai was to lazy to do it."

Ursas eyes watered. "Please…" she asked. "Please don't tell him!" she begged. "If he finds out that I am descendant of Avatar Roku! That Zuko has the avatars blood in him. He'll kill us!"

" _WHAT?!"_ All three Zukos screamed and Aang turned to them who wide-eyed looked at their mother. Who was crying on her knees, tears running down her face.

Aang as well felt shocked. What…. Zuko was? "Zuko…" he gasped. "You're my… Great grandchild?" he asked.

Scarred Zuko and Raggedy Zuko looked down at Aang whom was a great deal smaller than them.

Aang looked up at him. "In a weird way anyway."

"Please." Ursa begged earning their attention back on her. "Crown Prince Iroh." she not only was on her knees. But then she fell forward with her hands on the floor. Tears in her eyes as she begged.

Iroh looked at Ursa as he held the baby in his arms. Then he shook his head. "You got nothing to fear from me. Princess Ursa." he said.

Ursa gasped as she looked up, tears running down her face.

"So. This child is a descendent of Sozin and Roku?" Iroh asked amused. "That's very interesting. It will be very interesting to see what kind of person he will become. I have no doubt, he will become quite a remarkable person."

"You mean." Ursa gasped for breath.

"I care little for my little brother." Iroh admitted as he held the child. His eyes never leaving the babies face. "My brother is short sighted and foolish. This child must be destined for great things. And undoubtedly is to bring great things for the fire nation. My brother is the foolish one for failing to see that potential."

Slowly Ursa stood up. Gasping for breath.

"Princess Ursa." Iroh looked at her. "If there is something I can do. To help you protect this child. Do not hesitate to come to me." he asked offering Zuko back to Ursa.

Tears fell down Ursas face as she accepted her baby back and then she looked up at Iroh. "Thank you." she barely even whispered.

"Not at all." Iroh shook his head. "Ozai need to learn his place. Should I go have a word with him?"

"No. Please don't." Ursa asked. "He might take his anger out on Zuko."

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "I will respect your wish." he said.

Ursa hesitated. "Prince Iroh." she whispered.

"Yes Princess Ursa." Iroh replied.

"You're… Going to Ember Island tomorrow right? With Lu Ten." Ursa swallowed. "You're going to spend your vacation there."

"That was my plan." Iroh smiled. "I wish to spend quality time with my son."

"Take Zuko with you!" Ursa suddenly burst out. "Ozai can take his anger and disappointment out on me! In a few days he must have worn himself down!" she offered Iroh Zuko again. "It's just for a few days! I promise!"

Iroh looked at Ursa a thrown on his face.

"Please." Ursa begged.

"What if you both came with me?" Iroh suggested. "You seem like you need time away from the palace as well."

"No." Ursa shook her head. "I need to stay and calm Ozais temper. Please… Take him." she offered Iroh Zuko. "Just for a few days… Please." she asked.

"Very well." Iroh accepted Zuko back. "If that is what you wish. I will do so."

Aang was quiet. He turned to the Zukos, all looked sad.

"I remember." Young Zuko said in a sad voice. "There would be times that Uncle Iroh would take me with him to Ember Island or other places." he whispered. "It often came out of the blue, and mom always said I needed to go. She always looked… Scared when it happened."

"When Father had a fit." Raggedy Zuko observed. "When mom was afraid he would… would." he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Aang swallowed. "When your mom was afraid that your father would hurt you… She send you away with Iroh. That's what it seems like to me."

The three Zukos turned away.

"I'm so sorry." Aang swallowed. Looking now at Zukos scar, knowing where it had come from. It only proved just how _right_ Ursa had been in her fear.

Ozai _would_ have hurt Zuko… and he did.


	20. Chapter 20

"Prince Iroh." Ursa stood in front of Iroh. Holding a sleeping two year old in her arms while her big stomach was showing from her red silk garments.

Iroh smiled amused as he held up his hand. "I told you many times now haven't I?" he asked. "Iroh is fine. We are family."

Ursa smiled gently. It was clear now that she was much more at ease with Iroh than she had been before.

Aang could clearly see it, with the passage of time Ursa had started to trust the older man. Looked like he was an alley in the palace. At least when it came to protecting Zuko. But then Ursas smile faltered.

"I know you have no plans to leave the palace." Ursa said. "But… Can I ask you to take Zuko away for a few days?" she asked.

Iroh frowned. "Now?" he asked. "You are to give birth any day now." he pointed out looking at Ursas big stomach.

Ursa bit her lip. "That's what scares me." she whispered. "My stomach it… It's burning hot. The child is firebending already." she whispered. "But Zuko… He's still not."

Iroh sighed deeply. "You worry to much. My father wont allow Ozai to harm his own son." he said. "And neither will I. But if that is what you wish." he reached out his arms and Ursa willingly handed the two year old Zuko over.

With drowsy eyes did Zuko look up at Ursa who smiled gently at him.

"You be good now sweetheart." Ursa whispered. "And when you come back. You'll have a sibling, isn't that nice? A brother or a sister." she said, though even as she spoke she had tear in her eyes.

Iroh frowned. "Ursa? Are you quite all right."

Ursa swallowed. "Ozai is about to have the child he always wanted. Maybe then he will leave Zuko and I alone." she whispered. "Or perhaps that's a foolish thought." she looked down, putting a hands on her own stomach. "And what will happen to this one?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Things will be all right." Iroh assured. "If you really want me to take Zuko away for a few days. I'll do that. A birth room is no place for a child anyway."

Ursa smiled a relieved smile. "Thank you."

Aang watched the entire thing happen with a heavy heart. So this was the world Zuko had been born into?

His mother always being afraid that his father would hurt him.

At least though there was Iroh. And with hopeful eyes did Aang see a scene of Iroh sitting in the sand.

Happily bouncing up and down a two year old Zuko while a boy who looked to be seven or eight was building a sand castle.

Aang smiled by the sight. The happiness in Irohs eyes was very real and reached his entire face as he laughed. Both children also seemed entirely happy and content.  
  
"Dad look it's the Palace!" The older boy cheered holding up his arms.  
  
"Hah! So it is! A work of art son." Iroh grinned as he put the little Zuko on his lap. And Zuko was laughing as he clapped his hand. "Look! Zuko thinks so too!"

"I'm going to build another tower!" The boy proclaimed and Iroh laughed. Never had three people seemed more happy or content.

Zuko reached up towards Iroh with his small arms as he beamed. "Unki! Up!" he asked in the broken language of a two year old. "Up! UP!"

"Well okay then." Iroh laughed and wrapped his hands around Zuko then hoisted him up. "And up we go! And down again! Up and down!" he brought Zuko up and down as the two year old screamed in laughter and the eight year old laughed as well.

"Me too! Me too!" He jumped into Irohs arms and Iroh laughed now holding both boys in his embrace.

"I think you are a little old Lu Ten." Iroh chuckled amused as he arranged Zuko to partially sit on Lu Ten who was now sitting in his lap and he could hold the both of them.

"But you are so strong dad." Lu Ten commented then grinned as he waved a hand in front of Zuko catching his eyes.

Iroh chuckled amused. "Well. Maybe then. A little later." he closed his eyes as he held them. "For now. I wish to enjoy this moment." he smiled while holding the two boys.

"He loves you Zuko." Aang whispered. "And your mother too." he looked to his side seeing Raggedy Zuko sitting on the ground with crossed legs.

Next to him young Zuko was sitting on his knees, his eyes wet. "We were happy." he swallowed. "So why did things have to go so wrong? Uncle and mom… Why did they leave?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "It had to be me. Why else?" he asked. "I was the one who was wrong."

"I don't believe that." Aang said softly. "Look at them. They love you so much."  
  
Young Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes. "Then why did they leave?"

Aang swallowed. It was a good question, and one he obviously couldn't answer. Perhaps though these memories would tell.

Aang watched a different scene, the same place but with a slightly older Zuko standing in front of Iroh with tears in his eyes, holding a bird he reached forward. "Uncle he's hurt!" he cried. "What do I do? We have to heal him!"

Iroh smiled as he sat down on his knees. "What do we have here?" he asked looking at the bird. "Ah a broken wing. Don't worry Zuko. With a bit of patients he'll be good as new."  
  
"Really?" Zuko asked in a gasp.

Iroh nodded.

"That's good." Zuko exhaled deeply. "The way Azula..." he halted.

Iroh frowned. "Azula did this?" he asked.

Zuko looked up. "Please don't tell her I went back for it. She would laugh... I know I am not supposed to. I mean it's just a bird. That's what Azula and father says. I just..."

Iroh frowned deeply, a shadow coming over his eyes. "I wont tell." he assured. "Your secret is safe with me."

And Zuko sighed in deep relief.Then he swallowed.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"I... I don't like it when Azula... plays with the animals. She says its playing. But it doesn't look like fun." Zuko whispered, his golden eyes becoming wet. Then he craddled the bird, very gently though. "How do I make her stop?" he asked.

Iroh sighed deeply. "I'll have a word with her." he assured as he stood up. 

"Uncle wait!" Zuko yelled grabbing his sleeve. "Don't! She'll know it was me who told! Just.. Forget I said anything!"

Worried Iroh looked at Zuko.

"Please." Zuko asked.

Finally Iroh nodded. "Okay." he said. "Now, let's concentrate on your new friend."

And Zuko beamed, a wide smile on his face reaching his eyes. Clearly happy to be able to help his bird friend.

The scene shifted again.

They were in a tent again. Much like the one from the very first scene Aang and Zuko had witnessed.

Iroh was there. There were some differences though, his hair line had started to reside and his hair had turned mostly grey. Still he seemed content as he was sitting at his own table, drinking a cup of tea and working on what looked like a map.

Iroh was even humming a tune to himself, clicking his tongue. "Ba Sing Se… You have no food left. Your soldiers are tired. But we are fine. You will fall. Any day now." he smiled to himself and he looked up. "And the fall of this city will be remembered as my greatest achievement. The earth Kingdom will fall with this great city. The war will be over."

Aang swallowed. "He was really like that?" he asked.

Scarred Zuko was standing up. "He was General Iroh. The dragon of the west." he said. "Respected. Feared. Adored. His strategies and leadership turned the tides of the war! Countless of cities fell to his strategies. They said that he would be the one to finally win the war! It was supposed to be with the fall of Ba Sing Se. The fall of that city should ensure the Earth Kingdoms unquestionable surrender! Uncle would be the one to finally win the war. And then he would be crowned Fire Lord! That was the plan!" he said. "We all expected uncle to return home in triumph and for gran father to finally pass along the title of fire lord."

"But that's not what happened." Aang concluded.

Scarred Zuko lowered his head.

"What did happen?" Aang asked.

Just then a soldier stormed into the tent. "GENERAL!" he screamed.

Iroh sat calmly. Then looked up. "Take a breath." he instructed. "What's the matter?" he asked.

The soldier swallowed. "Si-Sir." he gasped. "The… The 21 division patrol." he gasped. "The one lead by Lu Ten."

Iroh frowned deeply. "What about it?" he asked. "It was a simple patrol wasn't it?"

"It was an ambush." The soldier gasped. "Sir they… They were buried in an avalanche. Most were crushed to death. Captain Lu Ten… He.." he gasped.

Iroh frowned. "Did any harm come to my son?" he asked, a low anger showing on his face. "You will treat him if that is the case!"

"Sir… That wont." The soldier was shaking. "He died upon impact sir!"

Iroh was quiet. Absolutely quiet. It was like the entire temperature dropped.

"Sir?" The poor soldier asked.

Irohs eyes were closed. "We do not tell lies in the fire nation army." he said in a calm voice. To calm.

"Sir I'm not." The soldier stated.

"LIAR!" Iroh roared as he stood up. "Do not ever joke of such a thing! Bring me my son!" he demanded. "I want to see him! _Now!"_

The soldier scrambled back, shaking and then finally fled through the tent.

Iroh seemed to be burning with fury. The cold temperature now rose to that of a volcano. Then Iroh stormed out of the tent and Aang followed with the Zukos.

And there they saw… laying on a stretcher.

A figure… mangled. Pale… Cold.

Irohs eyes widened. "No." he whispered and then he roared. "NOOOOOO!" he ran to the figure fumbling all the way over it. "Lu ten! The prank is over! Wake up!" he demanded grabbing the limp body. "This is no time for games! The Fall of Ba Sing Se was for _your_ bright future! LU TEN!" he shouted.

But of course… No amount of shouting can bring back the dead and Iroh raged a way Aang could never have imagined for this man.

"Who did this?" Iroh seethed. "Who _dared_ to take my son from me?" he asked. "My _son!"_

Aang turned his head away. No longer able to watch.

As he looked again the scenery had changed. Iroh was walking out.

"SIR!" A soldier yelled after him. "Sir where are you going! The Siege!" he gasped.

"Without Lu Ten it doesn't matter!" Iroh seethed. "Continue if you want or don't! It is no concern of mine!"

"For a general to walk out. That's treason!" The soldier gasped. "The fire lord."

"Can do what he want!" Iroh stated. "If he really needs to crown someone so badly. Then Ozai was always so eager to get the throne! He can have it if he want it! I'm getting my son!" he stated.

"Sir think of this!" The soldier pleaded. "You can't! The dead are.." he gasped.

Iroh turned around. Fire flaring from his nostrils. "Without Lu Ten. It does not matter!" he stated. "Send that message to my father! I will come home. Only when Lu Ten is with me!" he stated as he turned and walked.

Aang swallowed as he blinked. And then he was back at the hill, sitting in the little circle.

"And then Iroh came here… To the spirit realm. To this hill." Aang gasped.

The three Zukos all looked at him. All with sadness in their golden eyes.

Aang swallowed. "You knew Lu Ten right? What was he like?" he asked.

"He was really cool." Young Zuko said. "He would let me ride on his shoulders."

"He was strong." Scarred Zuko said. "A master with swords and a protege fire bender."

"He was supposed to be the future of the fire nation." Raggedy Zuko ended. He lowered his head. "Uncle had abandoned his post, no one knew where he was. I think though that… Grandfather was waiting for Uncle to come to his senses and take the throne anyway. Everyone knew that Grandfather favored Iroh and didn't care much for Ozai. Even when Iroh abandoned his post, grandfather would defend him and scold father. If grandfather hadn't died then…"

"When did your grandfather die?" Aang asked.

"About a week after uncle abandoned the siege." Raggedy Zuko replied. "Mom vanished the same night. Uncle wasn't there to challenge father for the throne. No one knew where he was… There was no one to challenge him." then he frowned.

"That seems.. a little to perfect to be a coincidence." Aang had to point out.

"It does." Raggedy Zuko admitted as he held his chin. "What happened that night?" he asked.

The three Zukos looked at each other, all holding their breath and suddenly. The memories came and whisked them away again.


	21. Chapter 21

The Iroh that Aang saw now was a lot different from the Iroh in the tent.

Gone was the fire nation armour, replaced with humble robes in brown colours. Gone was the arrogance from before, and the more vicious fire.

He looked older somehow… A lot older. And there was a sadness he carried. But also a clarity in his eyes that clearly had not been there before.

Iroh looked… Like the Iroh Aang had met in the real world.

And there he stood, in front of the massive fire palace looking up at the stairs.

Shocked soldiers were looking at the approaching Iroh and then they began to scramble, run around in confusion. But Iroh continued up the stairs and walked into the palace. Towards the throne room where he met a tall man, sitting on the throne.

Iroh looked up. Meeting Ozais gaze.

"Iroh." Ozai greeted him. "I thought you had died."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Iroh replied.

Ozai snorted. "Always one for jokes." he commented. "I see your son is not with you."

"The dead cannot be brought back." Iroh simply said. "It is foolishness to think otherwise. I was a fool." then he glanced around. "You've been busy." he commented looking at the big fire nation banners.

"The fire nations most celebrated general and leader suddenly vanished. Then the Firelord died leaving the nation without direction." Ozai commented. "Indeed. Some of us did not have the time to be on a two year vacation."

Iroh looked at Ozai, his eyes hard. "I was surprised to hear of fathers demise. I was to understand he was in good health before I left the siege."

Ozai shrugged. "He was old. You know how it is. Sometimes things happen."

"Do they?" Iroh asked, cold in his voice.

"You tell me." Ozai replied.

For a moment they stood. Looking harshly at each other. Then finally Iroh took a deep breath and he looked up. "Ozai. I've seen you have started to use harsher approaches at the earth kingdom. I think it is time to scale back."

"Do you?" Ozai asked.

"I do." Iroh stated.

"Good. Then I will _double_ the afford." Ozai stated.

Iroh seethed. Ozai though grinned as he stood up.

"You cast away your claim to the throne brother." Ozai pointed out. "You didn't even challenge my claim. You were elsewhere." he stated. "I am the firelord now! And my word is law! Will you commit further treason?" he asked. "I am showing you kindness by allowing you back at all." he stated. "The failure of Ba Sing Sa is on _your_ shoulders! _Iroh."_ he stated. "You are a shame to the fire nation. I how-ever stayed strong and pulled them together. _I_ am the firelord!"

Iroh was standing, his eyes harsh.

"Do you understand? Iroh?" Ozai asked.

Iroh turned his head away. "Yes." he finally replied.

"Good." Ozai grinned. "Now be a good brother and stay out of my way."

Iroh closed his eyes then sighed as he turned around and started to walk.

"Oh and brother." Ozai called making Iroh halt. "Should you cause _any_ trouble. The next soldiers who dies will be in your honour. War affords will be doubled and tripled in your name."

Iroh was quiet.

"Do you understand?" Ozai asked.

"I understand." Iroh replied and finally walked out.

Aang gasped. "He… He's using soldier lives as black mail!" he gasped. "If Iroh steps out of line Ozai will kill soldiers! And just to make Iroh quiet?!"

Scarred Zuko was looking wide-eyed at his. His mouth opening and closing. He gasped as his hands was shaking.

"Zuko?" Aang asked.

"So that…" Scarred Zuko swallowed. "That is how he truly feels? How… How did I not see?" he asked as he squinted his eyes. "HOW?!"

"We did see." Raggedy Zuko pointed out. "Father doesn't care about his own citizens or fire nation lives."

"No." Young Zuko covered his ears. "Father is a great firelord! He does what he needs to do! To protect the fire nation!"

Raggedy Zuko looked down at young Zuko. "No…. You know what he is. You denied it, you had to make sense of it. But you know. Father… Is a monster." he said.  
  
  
  
This new scene... It was horrorfying. A public arena. Hundreds of people watching and there on the floor was a boy on his knees. Tears down his eyes as he begged.

Aang looked to see what was on his side and saw Iroh himself who looked absolutely horriefied. It forced Aang to look back at the scene, he felt sick to his stomach as he saw that man. He looked so big and looming standing over the crying child and yet there wasn't an ounce of mercy in his eyes and then.. He reached forward a hand. He cupped the teenagers face, the touch would have seemed gentle if the mans eyes didn't seem so cruel... And his large grin. So very evil.

Somehow Aang already knew what came next, he wanted to vommit. He wanted to cry... Shout out.. yell. Stop it. But there was no changing this memory.

And then a great fire blast. A child screaming. Everything was black as Iroh had closed his eyes in that moment.

But it was clear for Aang to hear. The terrifying scream of a child being burned by his father and the smell of burned flesh waving through the air. If Aang had wanted to vommit before, now he just _needed_ to. But he couldn't, they were inside of a memory and he gasped. "Your father did that to you." Aang swallowed. "And then banished you… Zuko." finally he looked up to see the three Zukos next to him, all looked down at their laps. "Zuko..." Ang gasped as the scenary around them changed again.

" _OZAI!"_ Iroh shouted as he ran down the hallway as Ozai stood with his back to him. "I knew you were cruel! But this is to much! You have gone to far!"

A small chuckle came from Ozais throat, then he laughed. "Oh?" he turned to Iroh. "Am I not to raise my children as I see fit."

"There was _nothing justified_ about that!" Iroh stepped forward. "It was evil and _cruel."_ he stated.

Ozai stood at his full height towering over Ozai. "And what do you intend to do?" he asked. "I am firelord. My word is law."

Iroh seethed, his hand tightening.

"What do you desire to do?" Ozai asked again. "Fight me? Kill me?" he asked. "Will you challenge me to an Agni Kai dear brother? I would be happy to accept!" he stated. "It would be as it should be! The throne decided by fire! The winner takes it all! Imagine the image. The firelord will truly be the strongest firebender and all will know it! A fight to the death!" he grinned as his eyes truly seemed to shine like fire.

Iroh seethed as he looked up at Ozai and then he turned his head away.

"I knew it." Ozai smirked. "You've become weak. Brother."

Iroh squinted his eyes.

Ozai smirked. "That's the difference between you an I. I will do what is necessary. For our nation I will kill my father, I will kill my son. And I will kill my brother. With no hesitation."

"So you admit it." Iroh hissed. "You killed him. Our father!"

"No." Ozai smirked. "I had Ursa do that for me."

Irohs eyes widened. "What?"

"In exchange for Zukos life." Ozai continued amused. "Believe me. That is the only reason that embarrassment is still alive. You should have heard her. Don't kill him, don't kill my son I will do anything. Who knew when she said anything, she really meant it! I barely thought she had it in her." he smirked.  
  
Iroh gasped and so did the onlookers.  
  
"All I needed to do was to swear not to kill Zuko and she really did it. And I always keep my promises. Even though it would have been more merciful to kill him as intended. Right there, right that moment. But I swore an oath not to kill Zuko so I didn't. I suppose that as long as I am never to see him again. The results are all the same."

Iroh was shaking. His entire body tense.

"So brother." Ozai smirked. "Is it an Agni Kai for the throne?" he asked. "I would accept your challenge. In a heart beat." he said.

"I would love to face you in an Agni Kai." Iroh gasped. "I would love to kill you. My body is yearning with that fire." he said.

"Then do it." Ozai prompted.

"A future… build on blood spilled from family killing family." Iroh swallowed. "A hundred years more with a million more kids dying. And Zuko… Watching his uncle kill his father. It would destroy the last piece of his soul."

Ozais smile turned to a frown. "Coward." he stated.

Iroh shook his head as he stepped backwards. "This is not the way. Ozai." he stated. "Some day. You will regret this. It might not be for a while, it can be years. But someday."

"What's this? A challenge after all?" Ozai asked.

"A warning." Iroh said in a low voice. "This will not end well for you."

Ozais eyes narrowed, shining yellow in the light.

"You always hated Zuko." Iroh stated. "Because he was _never_ anything like you! Or I! He never enjoyed bringing harm to anyone! He values _life!_ And always have! He is better than _all_ of us in this cursed family! And I swear. As long as I am alive. You will not lay another hand on him!"

Ozai lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked.

Iroh huffed as he stood up to his full height. Fury burning in his eyes. "When the time comes. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said and the bowed. "Firelord Ozai." he spoke in a spitting tone, filled with venom. And then he turned and walked out at a fast pace.

Aang couldn't believe what he had heard. Ozai had said it! He had said it and not sounded sorry at all! He had wanted to _kill_ Zuko!

Aang couldn't even turn his head to look at Zuko. He didn't know if he could stomach the anguish he would see if he did. Instead he turned to the images, but they weren't much better.

The next sight Aang saw was horrifying. In what looked like a cold cabin. Iroh was sitting next to a bed, and in the bed was a young boy. Wrapped up in bandages. He was sickly pale and had a dead look in his one visible eye.

"General." A soldier stood in the door. "We must be out of the fire nation by sunrise tomorrow as by the firelords orders. We have to raise anchor now!" he said. "You need to get off the ship."

Iroh looked down on the pale child who was gasping for air. "No…" he said. "I'm not leaving."

"Sir?" The soldier asked.

"You must raise the anchor." Iroh said. "I will be down here. With Prince Zuko."

The Soldier halted. "You don't want to go back to the palace sir?" he asked.

Iroh laughed a hollow laughter. "No. There's nothing for me there." he said. "There's only one thing that matters now." he said looking at the boy on the bed.

The images shifted. And Iroh looked to be in his own bed, it was the middle of the night and the ship seemed to be rocking while the harsh rain clashed towards the ceiling then Irohs eyes widened and he sat up.

Without word he threw away his blanket and ran out without even bothering to put on shoes.

He burst out on the deck where water from the massive waves and the rains where hitting down and then he gasped. "No… ZUKO NO!" he screamed.

With a shock Aang saw what Iroh saw. The young Zuko, standing on the railing. Bandages wrapped around his head and a dead look in his eyes as he just stood while the waves were crashing beneath him, rocking the entire ship.

"ZUKO!" Iroh screamed as he ran forward with out stretched arms and Aang could feel his own heart racing as time seemed to stand still.

The young Zuko standing on the railing. He allowed his body to grow heavy and he dipped forward, fell forward. Down the railing and down towards the ocean.

Or he would have… If not for Iroh grabbing Zukos neck and yanked him back on the ship, then into a crushing and protective hug.

Aang exhaled relieved as the young Zuko now was in Irohs arms and Iroh cried as he held Zuko tight. Then he hissed. "You stupid boy!" Iroh exclaimed now grabbing Zukos shoulder. "What were you thinking?!"

Zuko looked at Iroh with the one eye visible from all the wrappings around him. The eye looking empty and dead.

"ZUKO!" Iroh harshly held his shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! Do you hear me?" he asked.

Zuko didn't even reply. His eyes kept looking empty.

"Zuko… Reach within. Find an inner flame! _Anything!_ " Iroh begged.

"I…" Zuko breathed. His voice hoarse, barely even a voice. "I wasn't supposed to be born… It was a mistake."

"No no no." Iroh shook his head. "You're Prince Zuko of the fire nation!" he said. "You're strong! Proud! Honourable!"

"But I'm not." Zuko replied. "I only bring the fire nation dishonour."

"No." Iroh gasped. "You can bring honour to the fire nation! You cannot give up without a fight! Think Zuko, _think!"_ he said.

"Father said.." Zuko gasped. "If I bring the Avatar."

Iroh halted. A flicker across his face. Then a decision seemed to be made. "If you are to find the avatar it is no use sitting around is it?" he asked. "You need to stand up! And you need to fight!" he said.

Zuko looked up at Iroh.

"I can teach you." Iroh said. "But you _have_ to fight back!" he said holding Zukos shoulders. "Reach inside! Find your inner flame!" he stated.

Zuko looked up at Iroh. "Capture… The Avatar." he gasped, then his eyes widened and for the first time there seemed to be life in his eye. "If I capture the Avatar." he gasped. "UNCLE!" he reached back. "Teach me fire bending!" he begged. "I need… I need to be stronger! Much stronger! Please!" he yelled in desperation.

"You have my word." Iroh gasped. "Starting tomorrow. We will rise with the sun and we will train!" he stated.

"And I'll be strong enough! I'll be able to capture the avatar." Zuko gasped.

Iroh swallowed. Regret flickering across his eyes. But then there was determination. "Yes." he said. "I'll make sure of it. You are the one who have to do the work though. You have to stand up and fight back!" he said. "You _must_ move forward! You hear me?"

"I hear you!" Zuko stated now standing up. Finally standing up. "I _will_ capture the Avatar!" he shouted.

The scenery changed, it was morning at the deck of the boat. Iroh was sitting with crossed legs as he looked towards the orange sun slowly rising.

"Forgive me Ursa." Iroh whispered. "This is not what I wanted for him. And I didn't mean to turn him into…" he halted. Iroh closed his eyes. "It's what he needs now. To stay alive." he swallowed. "That's the most important thing! That Zuko is alive! He needs an inner fire. He'll die without it… I just hope." he gasped. "That one day… One day he will find his way back." he said. "I promise. I'll watch over him. I'm sorry that's all I can do." he whispered.

A figure approached from below deck. Small but now walking with new determination. Iroh turned to see the banished prince now wearing training gear.

His face was without the bandages now showing the angry burn that had yet to entirely heal and his head.

"Prince Zuko. What in Agnis name have you done to your hair?" Iroh asked as true enough.

Except just one phoenix tail, the Prince was now bald.

"Most of it was burned and the rest was just in the way." Zuko replied in a raspy voice. There was strength in it though. For the first time since they had boarded the ship. "Uncle. I'm ready!" he stated. As he stood in straight fighting position.

Iroh nodded as he stood up. "Good." he said. "Prince Zuko. This will not be easy. I will not be going easy on you."

"I don't _want_ you to go easy on me!" Zuko exclaimed. "Hit me! Hit me with _all_ you got!"

"That's the right attitude." Iroh smirked grimly. "Then show me what you got!" he stated.

Zuko hissed as he fired a fireball at Iroh. Iroh easily dispelled it with a hand gesture.

"Is that all you have?" Iroh asked. "Surely that's not all."

Zuko hissed as he send two more fireballs at Iroh, both deflected. Easily.

"I told you to _show_ me what you really got!" Iroh shouted and Zuko yelled as he ran forward.

Jump kicked and send fire in Irohs direction. Iroh dodged out of the way, ran a few steps forward and then grabbed Zukos arm holding him in place. Zuko hissed as he struggled.

"Not bad for a kid your age." Iroh said. "But we have a _long_ way to go yet." he said as he let go and Zuko stumbled back. Rubbing the arm that Iroh had grabbed. "At morning we will do breathing exercises. Honing your inner flame!" Iroh stated. "At noon we will practise fire bending stances!" he said. "And in the afternoon. We will practise none bending fighting."

"None bending?" Zuko asked. "I'm a firebender! Why would I need."

"Aim fire at me." Iroh asked. _"Do it!_ " he demanded.

Zuko hissed and then did as he was told. Iroh dodged again. Zuko send multiple fires towards Iroh. Iroh though merely dodged each one with grace until he was right next to Zuko. Tripped Zuko so Zuko fell down on his stomach and then Iroh grabbed his hand pinning Zuko to the ground.

"Only a fool will rely solely on his bending." Iroh informed. "In this moment. I require _no_ bending to defeat you Prince Zuko! There will be times, where you _cannot_ rely on fire bending!"

Zuko seethed.

"You want to take down the avatar?" Iroh asked. "A master of all four elements while you will only ever be able to master one?" he asked. "No. You need something else up your sleeve." and he let go of Zuko again. "In the afternoon we will practise none bending combat." he stated again.

Slowly Zuko sat up as he looked at Iroh then nodded. "I understand."

The scene changed again, now Zuko was older. Almost the age he was now. And he was training with his swords. Sweat dripping from his body as he made stance after stance and Iroh sat removed from Zuko. Holding a cup of tea as he observed.

"Honestly." A guard commented next to Iroh. "You train every single day to capture the Avatar. But you already know it's never going to happen. There is no Avatar. So what is it for?" he asked.

Iroh closed his eyes. "I'm not training Zuko so he can capture the Avatar." he said.

"Then what is the point?" The soldier asked.

"I'm training Zuko. So Zuko will be _safe!"_ Iroh stated as he looked up. His eyes strong. "Zukos safety is my first priority! Anything else is merely secondary." he stated as he looked up at Zuko as Zuko continued making stance after stance. Then Iroh closed his eyes. "I'm sorry it ended up like this… Zuko." he whispered under his breath. "I only pray. That somehow… Some day. You will find happiness." he said.

And Zuko yelled as he slashed with his swords into the air, rage and fire in his eyes released with the swords. Burning the image in front of them and then… It was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Aang glanced up, seeing the three Zukos sitting on the hill together with him.

Scarred Zuko hissed as he grabbed his head. "Why… WHY?!" he shouted. "WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS MEAN!" he roared standing up.

"Mom." Young Zuko cried. "She killed grandfather! And Azula didn't lie at all. Father… Father wanted to kill me!"

"Why didn't he tell us." Raggedy Zuko was shaking. "Uncle he knew! He always knew! Why didn't he tell us!" he. "WUAAAAARGH!" he slammed his fists into the ground.

Aangs eyes were wide. He had hoped this would make Zuko whole but all three of them were now either screaming or crying.

"What was it for!" Scarred Zuko yelled. "What was _any_ of it for?! WHY AM I EVEN STILL ALIVE?!"

"It really is because of me!" Young Zuko cried. "Mom is gone. Because of _me!"_

"No! Wait! ZUKO!" Aang shouted as he tried to stand up. "It's okay. We can figure this out!" he exclaimed. "Listen to me! I want to help you!"

"WUARGH!" Scarred Zuko suddenly launched for Aang. Pure rage and anger across his features.

Aang stumbled back. "Zuko stop! I know you're hurt! I can help you! I want to help you!" he stated. "I know now! I _know_ you are not a bad person! You're _good_ Zuko!" he gasped. "That's what your mom and your uncle saw! That's what they wanted to protect! Don't you see? They did what they did. Because they love you! The real you! They both would do anything to protect you and they did!"

"SHUT UP!" Scarred Zuko roared as he aimed his sword at Aang again.

* * *

Wide-eyed Iroh looked up. Until now his resolve had been easy. Desiree had been furious but sat in place.

All of a sudden, the spirit of Disharmony had grown in seize to three seize his original seize and he was grinning. "Forgive me General Iroh, I should have thanked you!" he smirked.

Irohs eyes widened. "No." he whispered.

"Yes… The discord and disharmony is even _stronger!"_ Desiree gasped as he stood up. "Ah! It's a symphony! It's magnificent!" he gasped as he spread out his arms and his eyes watered. "It's one of a kind…" he whispered and then he launched forward.

"No… NOOOO!" Iroh yelled as he ran forward. "Do not _dare_ lay a hand on my nephew!" he gasped.

It was to late though. Iroh saw it clearly, the hill where he had ones sat. The three Zukos were they and they were fighting! Fighting each other, fighting Aang. Yelling at each other!

They didn't even see Desiree coming at bullet speed before the spirit grabbed the scarred Zuko and held him up.

"YOU!" Scarred Zuko yelled.

"Oh please. Do fight some more." Desiree asked. "I wish to record this! Imprint it on my mind." he shivered. "Every note! every tone! Pleaaase." he almost begged.

* * *

Aang gasped! The Zukos had been fighting and he had desperately tried to stop them. Suddenly Desiree was back and he was bigger and uglier than before!

He had grabbed scarred Zuko, holding the struggling Prince up into the air and then he inhaled! As scarred Zuko started to shimmer in gold, like he was starting to dissolve.

"NO!" An old man yelled as he barged forward and rammed into Desiree forcing the spirit to drop scarred Zuko. "Do not touch my nephew!" he exclaimed.

Desiree seethed and then swept at Iroh plunging the old man to the side.

"NO!" Aang screamed as he ran forward trying to block Desiree. "Stay away from them!" he cried. "YUE! ROKUS DRAGON! HELP ME!" he yelled and suddenly the two spirits appeared by his summons as Desiree seethed.

"You think you can keep him from me?" Desiree asked. "He is disharmony itself! He belongs to me!"

"I don't think so." Yue stated as the dragon swirled around them.

* * *

Iroh rolled around on the ground and then he groaned as he tried to fight himself back up. "Zuko.." he gasped.

"UNCLE!" A childs voice yelled and Iroh looked up to see the young Zuko with tears down his marred face. "Uncle are you okay? Uncle please!" he begged.

"Zuko…" Iroh smiled as he reached up a hand. Touching Zukos face.

Zuko sniffed, wide-eyed looking up with his golden eyes.

"Zuko… You must become whole." Iroh whispered. "You have to make peace with yourself."

"Why?" Young Zuko asked. "Uncle Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had to discover and realize for yourself." Iroh swallowed. "Me telling you. It would have brought nothing good. You needed a reason… A reason to fight. A reason to go on. I couldn't loose you." he swallowed.

"Why though?" Scarred Zuko asked as stood above them. "What is the _point_ of staying alive?" he asked. "If I'm just…" he gasped.

"Don't you even dare!" Iroh gasped. "Zuko! If there were hundreds of me, all of those combined still wouldn't be worth one of you!"

"So you would just give up everything?" Raggedy Zuko as he was standing to. "For what? Uncle. I don't understand! I don't _understand!_ " he hissed.

Slowly, Iroh stood up so he was now looking at the two older Zukos. Pain in his eyes.

"Zuko…." Iroh swallowed. "I betrayed the fire nation."

Zukos eyes widened.

"I carelessly cast away fire nation lives to satisfy my own pride." Iroh continued. "They were not just bricks on our board or numbers on a piece of paper. They were _people!"_ he said. " _Our_ people!" he gasped. "And I first realized that when someone close to me was the one to be lost in that pointless war!" he stated. "Ozai… Don't see it. Neither does Azula. Lu Ten didn't see it either. But you." he gasped looking up at Zuko. "You _did."_ he gasped. "And it was natural to you. You alone, truly cares about the fire nation!" he stated. "About the _people."_ he said. "You alone never betrayed them. And I am so humbled, and so proud. That you are my family. You faced impossible odds but didn't give up. You fought back. And every day you became a little bit stronger. And while you have been lost inside of Ozais mad vision. You have stayed true to your principles of honour. Every day I am amazed."

Zuko gasped as he looked up. "Uncle." he whispered.

Iroh smiled up at him, tears running down his face. "I love you Zuko." he stated. "What's so hard to understand about that?" he asked.

Zuko gasped and then Iroh launched forward, grabbing Zuko in a tight embrace.

Zuko was shaking, clearly not knowing what to do as he was standing straight, shivering while Iroh just held him tight. And then tears ran down Zukos face. He swallowed as he was shaking.

* * *

Ang was gasping for air as he was fighting alongside the spirits. Desiree seemed so strong though suddenly, his eyes widened and then he seemed to become smaller. "What?" Desiree asked. "NO!" he turned his head.

Aang turned his head to and saw. Iroh hugging Zuko tight. How-ever there was only _one_ Zuko! Wearing humble earth kingdom clothes. His hair short and his scar like it had always been.

"He's whole… HE'S WHOLE!" Aang yelled happily. "ZUKO!" he shouted making Zuko turn his head towards him.

Desiree seethed. "I'll just have to bottle him up again!" he stated. "You wont escape from me so easily!" he stated as he launched for Zuko.

This time though Iroh let go of Zuko and placed himself between Zuko and Desiree. "No!" he stated holding up a hand. "You wont touch him!"

Desiree seethed. "You can't keep protecting him forever! At some point you will tire out. You will need sleep! I though am a spirit! Who do you think will last longer old man?" he asked.

Iroh smiled amused. "That's true." he stated. "Dear dragon!" he spoke loudly. "Could you take my nephew and the avatar out of here?" he asked. "And honoured moon spirit. Would you mind strengthening the veil so Desiree can't slip back through at that place?" he asked.

Zukos eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. "Uncle!" he shouted.

Iroh smiled at Zuko. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Desiree wont follow you until you're out."

"Uncle! That's not the issue!" Zuko exclaimed.

Iroh smiled amused. "Your worry warms me Zuko." he stated. "You don't need to worry. Just keep moving forward! Do what you already know is right. And I'll catch up with you soon! I promise!" he beamed warmly.

"Huh?" Zuko asked but didn't get to say more as suddenly the big dragon swooped over and grabbed Zuko and then grabbed Aang. "HEY!" Zuko screamed. "WAIT! UNCLEEEE!" he yelled.

It went so quick though. Already the hill was far away and Iroh barely even a spot. Aang gasped as well. "MR. IROH!" he yelled.

But he was so far away already. Very far away.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" Zuko struggled in the dragons claws. "I want my uncle! UNCLE!" he yelled.

Suddenly Yue appeared in front of them.

"Moon spirit!" Zuko exclaimed. "Let me go."

Yue shook her head. "You two are to important. Balance must be restored." she said. "Don't worry about your uncle. I'll personally escort him to a different exit after I closed this one."

"But… Where will he go? Where can I find him?" Zuko asked.

Yue smiled sweetly at Zuko. "Didn't you hear him?" she asked. "Don't worry. He'll find you."

And then suddenly both Zuko and Aang was thrust away and they flew into the air, both screamed as they seemed to crash into another person that fell back on the ground.

"AUW!" Sokka yelled now having an avatar and a fire prince right on top of him.

"Uncle… UNCLEEEE!" Zuko yelled as he scrambled back up and ran back to where he came from. But it was just empty air that Zuko was stumbling through while wildly waving his arms. "Let me in! Let me back through!" he yelled. "No no no.. NOOOOO!" he yelled.

"ZUKO!" Aang shouted as he ran forward. Grabbing Zukos arm making Zuko wide-eyed turn to him. "Zuko. Look at me!" Aang demanded earning Zukos eyes. "Do you trust your uncle?"

"What?" Zuko asked. "What sort of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Good! Then remember what he said. He'll be fine! He'll come find you. Relax." Aang asked.

Zuko was shaking then he swallowed, wide-eyed he turned to look at the empty air as he breathed heavily. "I… I don't understand." he gasped. "I… There's so much stuff." he grabbed his head. "I feel like I'm breaking apart all over again!"

Aang nodded. "That's why you needed to get out of there. You're not stable at all. You could break apart again so quick in there."

Zuko sucked in a deep breath. "I… I don't." he shook all over his body. Stumbling a bit and nearly fell down if not for Aang holding him up.

"It's okay. It's okay." Aang assured. "Take a deep breath. You're safe now! That's what matters."

Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes and then suddenly he heard. A little quack.

Zuko opened his eyes as he looked down. "Lin-lin! You made it out to!" he gasped bowing down to pick up the turtleduck. "I.. I'm sorry I forgot about you. I just." he swallowed.

There was quiet. Absolute quiet and Zuko turned around. Realizing he was holding a turtleduck and everyone was looking at him.

Zuko swallowed as he was shaking all over his body.

"What happened?" Katara finally asked. "You were stuck in the spirit realm right? Where's Iroh? He came looking for you."

"He found us." Aang said. "And… he stayed behind. To keep the spirit back who was after Zuko."

"A spirit was after Zuko?" Sokka asked. "Why?"

"It was an evil spirit." Aang said as he chewed his lip. "It.. It's okay. He can't follow us any more. Yue strengthened the veil at this place."

"Yue!" Sokka gasped. "You saw Yue?!"

Aang looked up at Sokka then nodded. "Yeah… She seems to be doing good."

"That's good to hear." Sokka smiled softly then he turned to Zuko. They all did.

Embarrassed Zuko looked down, holding that turtleduck and he swallowed.

"Zuko." Katara breathed.

Then Zuko looked up, looking at Katara. He took an awkward step towards Katara until he was in front of her. Chewing his lip.

Wide-eyed did Katara look up at Zuko.

"Could I ask you to… Please heal him." Zuko asked offering Katara the turtleduck and she blinked in surprise. "It was an accident." Zuko whispered in his raspy voice. "I didn't see him. No… That's no excuse." he shook his head. "A firebender should _always_ be aware what they fire at and be prepared that it's going to burn." he swallowed. "I… I'm sorry."

Wide-eyed Katara looked up at Zuko then finally looked down at the turtleduck offered to her and carefully she accepted. "Sure… Of course I'll heal him." she said. Then looked at the burned wing. "You know that doesn't look that bad. I'll fix that right up."

"Thank you." Zuko nodded and then turned around, and started to walk.

"ZUKO!" Aang yelled as he ran forward. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I… I want to be alone." Zuko swallowed. "I need to think. There's… So much." he held his forehead. His entire body shaking.

Aang sucked in a breath. "Okay." he said. "But you have to be back at the camp by morning!"

Zuko turned to Aang. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you leave until I know you're okay." Aang said.

"Again… Why?" Zuko asked.

"It's the right thing to do." Aang said very simply. "So don't go to far. Okay?" he asked.

Zuko was standing still.

The rest were all looking in stunned silence. Katara holding the turtleduck in her arms.

Then finally. Zuko nodded, biting his lip.

Aang swallowed as he stepped forward. "Zuko…" he said. "I just. I want you to know that…"

Zuko looked away.

"I like to think… We could be friends." Aang whispered. "I think. We could really help each other."

"Please don't." Zuko asked as he turned around.

"Zuko… I promise. What-ever you decide to do I'll respect it." Aang assured. "We'll be at the camp okay? If you need anything. Food… somewhere to sleep. You know."

Zuko didn't reply and then he just ran off. Aang sadly looking after him.

"What happened in there?" Sokka asked stunned.

Aang shook his head. "Sorry. It's kind of private." he said. "I'm really tired. Let's go back to camp."

Katara looked down at the turtleduck in her arms. "Lin-lin huh?" she asked. "Well. At least I can heal him."

Aang smiled. "That's good. That has to be a relieve to Zuko. He's been carrying around with Lin-lin all day!"

"Seriously?" Sokka asked. Then looked at the turtleduck. "Well I suppose that thing would make for a good meal later."

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "You are _not_ going to eat this turtleduck!" she exclaimed. "It's Zukos and we do _not_ eat peoples animals! What's next? Eating Momo?"

"Sorry. Bad joke." Sokka laughed. Though looking clearly disappointed a second after when Katara turned her back to him.

Aang sighed deeply as he stepped forward only to be met with Toph.

"Is he going to be okay?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Aang admitted in a worried tone. "But I hope so."

Toph nodded. "Yeah… Me too."


	23. Chapter 23

The moon was high in the sky, it was almost full. And the star was glittering down like a carpet of diamonds.

Zuko though, was seeing none of it. He was sitting below a tree, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

Small foot steps were to be heard as a smaller person made his way through the bushes, and finally the avatar himself stepped out. Looking up. "Zuko…" he breathed.

Zuko glanced up, his golden eyes just visible in the dark. Then he looked down again.

Aang swallowed. "Sorry I'm disturbing you." he said. "It's just… It's really late now and erhm." he bit his lip. "I brought a blanket you can borrow. If you want." he lifted in the sack he carried over his shoulder. "And some bread. You haven't eaten at all today have you?" he asked.

Zuko turned his head away.

For a moment Aang stood still, then finally dared to step forward before sitting down on his knees in front of Zuko, pulling out the promised blanket. And then some bread which he handed to Zuko. "Here." he offered.

Zukos head was still turned away from Aang, his scarred side visible. "I'm not hungry." he said.

"Zuko. You haven't eaten an entire day. And it has been a _long_ day." Aang pointed out. "What would your uncle say?" he asked.

Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes. "That's a low blow."

"Will it work though?" Aang asked.

Zuko sighed as he finally took the bread and took a bite. Chewing and swallowing, and as he did his face changed. The hunger clearly getting to him and he took a second even bigger bite. Chewing and swallowing again before looking up. "Thanks." he whispered.

"No problem." Aang smiled. "Here's some water to wash it down." he found a little sack. "And erhm, I wondered if you perhaps… Would drink a cup of tea with me or something." he asked as he pulled out a brown clay container which could contain hot liquids.

Zuko looked at it as Aang placed it between them, and two cups of clay. Then he looked up at Zuko.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Zuko said.

"Sorry." Aang glanced down. "That's not what I…" he sighed deeply.

For a moment they sat in silence. Zuko slowly taking another bite.

"So erhm…" Aang swallowed. "How much do you. You know? Do you remember stuff?"

"I remember everything." Zuko replied.

"Oh." Aang blinked. "So. How was it being three people?"

"Horrible and something I definitely don't want to talk about. Ever again." Zuko stated.

"Fair enough." Aang blushed. "Though erhm Zuko… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we you know… Talked a bit."

"About what?" Zuko asked annoyed stuffing bread into his mouth.

"Well. I think the most important thing right now." Aang hesitated. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

Zuko halted, bread in mouth.

"Your uncle said you should move forward. Right?" Aang asked. "So. What do you want to do?" he asked.

Slowly… ever so slowly Zuko removed the bread from his mouth. Then looked down at the ground.

"Zuko?" Aang asked.

"What can I do?" Zuko asked. "I can't go home… For so long I… I let that hope guide me. That it would be all right if I just… But I don't." he swallowed.

Aang was quiet. "Zuko… Would you tell me about the fire nation?" he asked.

Zuko frowned as he looked up. "I don't even know about their war plans. I have been banished for three years."

"That's not what I am asking about." Aang said. "The fire nation. What is it like living there? How are the people who lives there?"

Zuko halted. "Well, erhm." he hesitated. "The fire nation is… A group of islands. Created by vulcanos." he said. "There are lots of beaches.. And hot springs in the mountains. The ocean water is clean and warm. Not like in the poles where it's so cold." he closed his eyes. "At summer we'll have festivals, big ones. With fireworks, music and fireflakes." he smiled gently. "The fire nation people really love their festivals, and everyone helps each other out to…" he halted, his smile vanished.

"You know. That's not at all different from a hundred years ago." Aang smiled.

Zuko glanced up.

"You really love the fire nation. Don't you Zuko?" Aang asked.

Zuko sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"I want to end this war." Aang said. "And I want _everyone_ to be free. I want the fire nation citizens to keep putting up festivals and you know… Be happy."

Zukos yellow eyes were on Aang. "You are kind of a sap. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Sokka says that to. And Toph." Aang laughed.

Zuko shook his head. Looking rather resigned.

"So that's what I want." Aang said. "What do you want?" he asked. "I mean. What do you really _really_ want?" he asked.

"What I want doesn't really matter." Zuko muttered.

"No! That's the old Zuko talking!" Aang stated. "That's the Zuko who thinks he needs to do what his father says! But I don't care about what Firelord Ozai wants! And I know Iroh is the same. Because he told me! We want to know what _you_ want."

Zuko halted, he looked away.

"Zuko?" Aang asked.

Zuko swallowed. "The last time I spoke of my true feelings. This was the result." he whispered, reaching up a hand. Touching his scar. "I… This is not that easy okay!" he hissed.

"It's okay." Aang assured. Then he picked up the clay container and opened it up. Letting out a cloud of steam before pouring up the tea in the two clay cups. Before offering one to Zuko. "Here." he offered.

Zuko swallowed, but accepted the tea. Just the sensation of holding a warm cup felt so familiar, and the smell of herbs made Zukos eyes water.

"He's going to be okay Zuko." Aang assured. "He'll catch up to you on his own. You just need to be patient."

"I… I'm not very good with patients." Zuko admitted.

"Yeah I noticed." Aang chuckled.

Zuko looked down at the tea in his cup. "I…" he whispered. "I want this stupid war to be over." he said. "I want to drink another cup of tea with my uncle. Heh, I actually _want_ his stupid tea." he laughed a hollow laughter. "I want to be able to… look at my reflection." Zuko touched his scar. "And not feel so ashamed." he swallowed.

Aang didn't speak. But respectfully sat as he listened.

"I hate mirrors." Zuko wrapped his arms around himself. "When I see it… What I see is fathers disappointment. A failure and a shame to the fire nature. At least, I thought that was why I felt so ashamed." he closed his eyes. "But now I also know I… I didn't like who I had become." he swallowed. "I thought I had to be! I _had_ to be like that! The son father wanted! But it was pointless!" he grabbed his face. "And Uncle he… he was always there, he always believed in me. And I… I treated him like dirt!"

Aangs body was shaking, clearly he had to stop himself from dashing forward but stopped. He couldn't stop Zukos rant now.

"And mom." Zuko whispered. "She left. I could only assume she didn't care about me any more." he squinted his eyes. "In exchange for my life?" he asked. "Did she… Did she really kill my grandfather?" he asked and he swallowed. "If that is the case. She would have to leave, she would be wanted for… For murder."

"I don't think Ozai was lying in that memory." Aang whispered. "And from the way Ursa was earlier. She would do anything to protect you."

"He's a monster." Zuko hissed. "An absolute monster! How couldn't I have seen it?" he grabbed his face. "I _saw_ him do it! Throw away fire nation soldier lives. As if it was nothing. He never cared about me _or_ mom!" he said. "He cared about Azula like she was his price. But he never loved her. He never loved _anyone."_ he hissed. "Azula told me that... That father wanted to kill me. I didn't believe her! Azula _always_ lies! And tries to hurt you both with words and fire!" he squinted his eyes. "It was the evening before grandfather died and mom dissapeareed. She told the truth... Azula. Was telling the truth then." he hissed, tears spilling from his squinted eyes.

Aang swallowed while Zuko gasped for breath.

"Zuko… Avatar Roku said. A mistake that was made a hundred years ago can be fixed _now."_ Aang pointed out. "But it's only us who can do it. The two of us… You made mistakes. You know that. I don't have to tell you. It's not to late to fix it though."

"How?" Zuko asked. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Aang was quiet. "I think… You already know." he said. "And I think. It's really important that it's a decision you make by yourself." he said.

Zuko looked up at Aang. "Is that what you want?" he asked.

"If we're thinking of the same thing. Which I hope we are." Aang breathed. "Yes. It really is." he said. "But it's not my decision. I told you what ever choice you make, I'll respect it." he said. "If there's a place you want to go. I'll take you there on Appa and we wont ever have to see each other again if that's what you decide." he gasped for breath. "I hope it's not though."

Zuko hissed. "You make it sound so easy."

Aang smirked. "You know. Sokka is really funny. He often makes things needlessly complicated. Even when things are simple, he'll _make_ it complicated somehow. You're like that too aren't you?"

"No." Zuko pouted. "I am not!"

Amused Aang shook his head. "Honestly. I think if there's anyone who really needs you. It's the fire nation." he said. "And I think Iroh knows that too. He wants you to be true to yourself. And so do I."

Zuko swallowed.

"I'll just leave the rest of the tea here." Aang said as he stood up. "Thank you for talking to me Zuko." he bowed respectfully for Zuko.

Zuko frowned confused.

"I hope I'll see you in the morning." Aang smiled, giving a final second bow before dashing off.

Zuko was sitting still. Then he looked down at the warm tea in his hand. Remembering what his uncle had asked him.

" _Do what you already know is right and keep moving forward_ _"_

* * *

In the early morning Katara was in front of the fire, stirring a pot of rice for their breakfast.

Sokka was making a big deal out of yawning while packing up their tents while Toph was playing with Momo and Lin-Lin on the ground.

On the other side of the fire Aang was sitting. Looking towards the trees.

Katara glanced up at Aang. "Aang." she whispered.

"Waiting for Zuko?" Sokka asked. "Dude, if he wants to leave just let him." he said. "He can take care of himself."

"I know." Aang said. "I just… I had hoped that."

Suddenly Toph looked up. "Zuko!" she shouted and all halted.

Then they turned their heads and true enough, one fire prince came walking forward with blanket in his arms and a bowed head.

There was stunned silence as Zuko just stood there.

"Erhm…" Zuko swallowed. "Thank you for letting me borrow your blanket." he said putting it down. "Oh erhm, and your tea cup!" he put down tea cup and empty clay container. As well as the water sack which also looked pretty empty.

"Oh. You're welcome." Katara blinked, not even knowing they had borrowed it to him.

And then Zuko just stood there. Looking away while everyone was looking at him.

It wasn't just awkward. It was _really_ awkward.

Then Zuko cleared his throat. "Ahem. So erhmm." he halted. "I erh… There are things that I have learned. You know recently." he said.

"What? That the firelord is evil?" Sokka asked.

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted, hitting Sokka over the head.

"Auw!" Sokka hissed.

"No actually… That's exactly it." Zuko swallowed, averting his gaze. "The firelord is evil. I mean really… _really_ evil." he said. Lifting his hand to his face. "It should have been pretty obvious shouldn't it?" he asked in an empty laughter. "I mean. Who challenges his thirteen year old son to an Agni Kai?" he asked as his voice started to shake. "And then do this?" he hissed while touching his scar, water in his eyes. "It… It has to be a pretty dense person to not figure that one out huh?" he asked, clearly sounding like he was almost breaking down only proven by his grimace and tearfull eyes.

Then Zuko sucked in a breath while violently shaking his head, trying to get himself back under control. As he looked up again it was a little bit better, his body was still shaking though.

"I know this has to sound… Strange." Zuko said. "And erh, I understand if you don't believe me. Still I… I want to. To do the right thing." he said. "I… I want it to stop." he said. "All the dying for nothing. And the hunger and the…" he halted. "And I want to find my Uncle! And I think my best chance of doing either of those things would be to… You know. Stick with you for a while. So erhm… yeah."

There was quiet. Stunned quiet. Sokkas mouth was hanging open. Kataras eyes were wide. Aang looked like he had forgotten how to breath. And Toph… She was grinning from where she was sitting.

"Oh and I can help out!" Zuko blabbered. "I can teach some fire bending moves. You know… To you." he pointed at Aang.

Aang gaped. "I didn't even think of that!" he realized.

"I can defend myself! Of course… You know that already." Zuko blushed deeply. "And… I can. Erhm. I am good at reading maps!" suddenly Zuko halted as he felt something down at his foot and he looked down to see a turtleduck rub its head towards him. "Lin-lin." he smiled. "You're all better. Thank Agni."he bowed down to pick up the turtleduck who looked so happy and content in his arms. Then Zuko looked up at Katara. "Thank you Katara." he said.

"Oh erhm. No problem." Katara blinked.  
  
And then they just stood. Sokka and Katara just gaping, looking like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Zuko standing there holding Lin-Lin in his arms looking wide-eyed back at them.  
Aang was making a whistle sound trying to break the tension and Toph was just picking her nose.

"Okay! I think I know what is going on here!" Sokka shouted as he stood up. "I think it's really obvious."

"It… It is?" Zuko asked.

"Of course it is." Sokka stated as he stepped in front of Zuko. "You're not Zuko!"

"Huh?" Zuko blinked.

"So what are you? Some weird double ganger? A parasite who took over his body? Wait I know. You're an alien aren't you?" Sokka asked.

Zuko blinked pretty confused.

"See! He doesn't even react to that. He should be yelling and shooting fire at me right now! That's not Zuko!" Sokka pointed at him. "The real Zuko would be biting my finger!" he exclaimed poking his finger into Zukos cheek.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Zuko shouted and Sokka jumped back.

"Okay… So maybe he is Zuko." Sokka finally admitted holding his hands up.

Zuko sighed deeply. "Maybe this was a mistake." he muttered.

"No." Aang stood up. "Don't you see. This is it! This is what's so important." he said. "We need for the world to re-unite with the fire nation. Not expel the fire nation. And… I think you _are_ supposed to be my fire bending teacher. It feels right." he said. "I… I tried fire bending before. It didn't go well. I got careless and I hurt Katara. Even if I didn't mean to." then he looked up at Zuko. "You know better than anyone. How dangerous fire is. And how much you need to respect it. For my earth bending teacher. I needed someone who could wait for the right moment. For my fire bending teacher. I need someone who respects the fire. And for the fire nation… We need to forge this bond."

"I… I may not be a very good fire bending teacher." Zuko scratched his cheek. "But I can teach you the basics at least."

"Sounds great to me." Aang beamed. "Welcome to the group." he bowed for Zuko. "I am so glad you decided to stick around."

"Wait… What?" Sokka asked. "We're doing this? Are you really serious?"

Katara frowned. "Aang. Are you sure?"

"Just give him a chance." Aang pleaded. "Just one! That's all I'm asking!"

Katara chewed a bit on her lip. "You are the avatar." she said. "And you do need a firebending teacher." she looked up at Zuko. "This doesn't mean I trust you. Not yet!" she stated. "You'll have to earn my trust!"

Zuko smiled a little embarrassed. "That's fair."

"So we'll be keeping an eye on you. For now when we are in cities. You have to stay together with one of us!" Katara instructed. "No walking off alone until we know we can trust you."

Zuko nodded. "Okay."

"So.. He's staying with us." Sokka concluded. "Wow… Erhm."

"HURRAI!" Suddenly Toph grabbed Zukos torso nearly throwing them both down on the ground.

"Woah!" Zuko shouted as he tried to find his balance with the twelve year old clinging to him.

"You're really happy about this huh?" Katara blinked astounded.

"I like this guy!" Toph grinned letting go of Zuko who rubbed his now sore torso. "He is all tough on the outside but squishy on the inside and his uncle makes the _best_ tea!" she grinned slapping Zuko on the arm.

"Auw!" Zuko hissed rubbing his arm.

Katara sighed as she shook her head. "Well… You should probably sit down. Food is ready." she said going back to stirring in the pot.

"Si-Sit down?" Zuko asked. "With you?"

Katara looked up. "Where else would you sit down?"

"Oh! That's not what I." Zuko swallowed then finally sat down. Complete with Lin-lin on his lap.

"Seriously. I still think that's an alien." Sokka whispered to Aang. "That's _way_ more likely than that being the actual Zuko."

Aang shook his head. "You got it wrong Sokka." he said. "That _is_ the actual Zuko. You just never met him before."

Sokka frowned deeply.

"You'll see." Aang smiled. "I promise."

And Sokka sighed deeply. "Fine then." he shook his head. "Still… This is really. _Really_ weird." he stated.


	24. Chapter 24

It was… an awkward breakfast to say the least.

At least Toph and Aang seemed pretty happy. As the only ones…

Sokka was very convinced of his own alien theory and honestly. Katara had a hard time blaming him… Zuko was acting. Weird.

It had been weird to have him there yesterday. But at least he acted like she would expect Zuko to act if he was forced to stay with them.

Moody… rude… frustrated.

Now he was just quiet and nervously eating his breakfast. Even very politely thanked Katara for the food in a small raspy voice.

Something had happened in the spirit world. Quite clearly. But Aang had refused to talk about it. And then there was Iroh who had been left behind.

One thing was for sure though. Zuko was genuinely worried about him, and truly cared about his uncle. Katara had seen that already two days before when Iroh had gotten hurt. Zukos concern had been very real and that's what had made Katara accept him for the time being.

Now she looked at Zuko how was glancing into the flames, then he glanced up. Meeting Kataras eyes. Before quickly turning his head away.

Should she say anything? Katara didn't even know what. Felt like a bizarre dream where she had to just kind of wake up and things would make sense again.

Finally they had packed up camp and made sure there was no fire left as they made ready to fly.

"So erhm… Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"Some place away from Azula." Sokka informed. "And a place where Aang can practise some earth bending! Oh and fire bending to now it seems."

Zuko nodded. "A mountain would be kind of good. A place with no trees." he said. Then he sat down on his knee to get closer to the turtleduck which had followed him around. "Okay, this is it." he said. "You're healed now. Time to go home." he said.

"Wait." Katara blinked. "You're not taking him with you?"

"Why would I do that?" Zuko asked. "He's a wild animal. Beside it'll be safer for him to just stay here."

"I guess so." Katara nodded.

Zuko as well stood up, walking towards Appa only for a turtleduck to rub against his leg. "Hey." he looked down. "You need to go home now." he said carefully pushing the turtleduck back with his foot.

Only for the turtleduck to run right back.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You can't come with us!" he stated. "You're from here! This is where it's safe!" he lectured as if the turtleduck understood him. And of course it came running back for him. "Hey stop!" Zuko jumped backwards. "Go home!" he asked.

Katara bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. And finally Zuko basically made a run for it. Thankfully he was saved some dignity as Katara was the only one who saw it.

* * *

How-ever it only lasted for so long. As Appa was finally flying Zuko seemed to finally relax a little bit… But only for so long as Aang turned his head and grinned. "Lin-Lin!"

Zukos eyes widened and he turned his head. And that's when Katara also remembered… Lin-lin was a bird.. Lin-Lin could fly. And flying he was. Right back into Zuko who barely managed to grab him.

Wide-eyed did Zuko look down at the turtleduck in his hands. "Really?" he asked.

"HAH!" Sokka laughed. "I never knew Zuko had his own animal companion!"

"I don't." Zuko pouted.

"I can see why you would hide him. Turtleduck doesn't really work with that entire scary fire nation soldier image you had going on."

"I only got Lin-Lin yesterday!" Zuko exclaimed.

"So you admit he's yours." Sokka smirked.

Zuko halted.

"That's so sweet! Toph grinned from where she was leaning back. "I want my own animal companion! Can I have a saberwolf?" she asked.

"I think we have enough stray animals with us." Katara chuckled from her own spot. "You don't look so scary at all when you're holding a turtleduck." she commented. "The hair helps to. It really suites you with hair!"

"Oh erhm. Thank you." Zuko replied.

"What was up with that hairdo anyway? It was weird." Sokka commented.

"It was a phoenix tail." Zuko informed. "An old tradition among ancient fire bending warriors. Beside I don't think you're the one to talk."

"Hey! My wolfs tail is cool!" Sokka exclaimed pointing at his own elaborate hair.

"I think you're both very pretty." Toph stated.

"Hey! I'm not pretty!" Sokka stated turning to Toph then suddenly was reminded of her blind eyes and Toph grinned. "Haha. very funny."

Zuko blinked as he wide-eyed looked at them.

"Something wrong Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Erhm." Zuko halted. "Is this how you normally talk to each other?" he asked.

"Yeah." Katara blinked.

"You've been on that ship for three years. Right?" Aang asked Zuko. "Just you and the soldiers."

"And my uncle." Zuko said.

"And I suppose before that. Prince boy must have been living in a palace." Sokka smirked.

Zuko pouted as he looked away.

"You… Haven't really interacted much with anybody. Have you?" Katara asked.

"Well there was my sister and her friends." Zuko shrugged. "Of course… My sister wants to literately kill me. And her friends are to scared of her to go against her." he stated. "And my father always wanted to kill me. Because I committed the crime of being born. Then there are all the soldiers who would love to kill me, because I lived a protected life of luxury while their own children were send to war. And I'm pretty sure my instructors wanted to kill me because I wasn't learning fire bending fast enough unlike Azula."

"Okay… I can't really blame you for having issues." Sokka stated wide-eyed.

"I'm sure not _everybody_ tried to kill you." Katara assured.

"No of course not. Uncle, mom and my cousin Lu Ten didn't." Zuko said.

"Anybody else?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked up in the air. "I'm not sure."

"Man. Your history is _messed_ up!" Toph stated.

Zuko shook his head. "You got no idea."

"Well. You are the fire lords son I guess." Sokka commented. "Man now I think about it. Kind of a miracle you didn't turn out a _lot_ worse."

"That's what I was thinking." Toph nodded.

"Erhm…. Thank you?" Zuko asked, sounding rather confused.

"And Iroh is his brother." Katara blinked. "Wow it's hard to imagine someone so nice being the brother of someone so evil!"

Zuko closed his eyes as he looked away. Mindlessly scratching Lin-Lin on the neck, actually making the turtleduck make a purring sound.

"Oh… I didn't mean." Katara swallowed.

"It's okay." Zuko said. "My uncle is pretty great. And my father is obviously evil so." he sighed deeply. Then he became quiet again.

"We'll find him!" Aang assured. "Either that or he'll find you!"

Zuko chewed his lip then nodded. "Yeah…"


	25. Chapter 25

At Zukos request, after having flown an entire day to get as far away from Azula as possible they found a nice barren mountain to land on where there was no trees for miles around. By the time they landed though it was late, so everybody agreed to just put up camp and get something to eat.

It was the next morning as Aang was sleeping peacefully that a warm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wuargh!" Aang shouted only to almost scream again by the sight of a scarred face he had connected with someone chasing him for so long which made him almost scream again.

"Quiet!" Zuko hissed slapping a hand over Aangs mouth.

Aangs eyes widened, then his memory caught up with him and he relaxed allowing Zuko to remove his hand. "Sorry you startled me." Aang whispered. Then he blinked suddenly feeling nervous. "What… What are you doing?"

"The sun is about to rise." Zuko explained as he stood up. "Do you want to learn fire bending or not?"

Aangs eyes widened as Zuko took a few steps away.

"Come on." Zuko nodded his head and immediately Aang jumped on on his legs to follow Zuko.

For a while they walked until they finally were by the very edge of the mountain where Zuko sat down with crossed legs.

Aang hesitated slightly then sat down next to Zuko. Wrapping his arms around himself as he shook. "It's freezing out here." he commented.

Zuko smirked. "It wont be for long."

Aang blinked as he looked up at Zuko.

"It's a natural thing that happens every single day Aang." Zuko shook his head, then glanced towards the horizon and Aang did to. Now seeing the silver line going right over the earth, and the first little ray of sunshine.

Zuko closed his eyes and then took a deep breath and Aang copied his movements.

"Follow my breath." Zuko instructed. "Fire bending is all about the breathing. As you breath, feel how the air goes through your nose. Into your stomach where it becomes warm, and then out through your mouth." Zuko sucked in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Aang copying. "As the sun rises. Feel it on the skin. Feel how it warms you, and gives you energy."

Aang nodded. "Okay."

"Each breath. Feeds your inner fire." Zuko said as he kept breathing. "Feel how it pulses with your breath. And how it gives your entire body energy. How it goes from your stomach, to you toe and pinky finger. To the top of your head."

It tingled across Aangs spine as he felt it, the energy inside of him. "I… I had this all along?" he asked.

"Everybody does." Zuko informed. "Water doesn't stop existing just because there is no water bender to bend it." he said. "Inner flame is not exclusive to fire benders. It's in every body. It's how we move around, what drives us. It's life itself."

"So… Sokka has it too?" Aang asked.

"Sokka has it too." Zuko assured.

"And Katara? Even if she's a water bender?" Aang asked.

"Yes! Everybody!" Zuko stated a bit annoyed. "If you don't have an inner flame you would be dead!"

"Oh." Aang opened his eyes.

Zuko sighed deeply. "That's the big difference between fire bending and the other three forms of bending. The other three forms bends what is around us. Fire bends what is inside of us." he said. "That's why we are trying to reach inside now. And truly feel the fire inside."

"Right." Aang sat up again and took a deep breath.

"Sit straighter." Zuko instructed.

Aang straightened up.

"Deeper breath." Zuko demanded.

Aang gasped in a deep breath.

"Not that deep."

And Aang let go as Zuko sighed.

"Maybe just follow my lead." Zuko barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Aang nodded as he opened his mouth.

"No more talking. We're just going to meditate now." Zuko stated and Aang shut his mouth as he nodded.

And there they sat, breathing in unison as slowly the sun started to creep up over the horizon and the first rays of sunlight landed on Aangs skin.

And it felt… incredible. Aang felt the gentle warmth on his skin, and how it warmed up his body. Giving him energy. He felt that fire inside of him growing stronger with the rase of the sun. It didn't feel scary though. It actually felt really amazing. It tingled down Aangs spin as he felt the pulse with each breath.

Aang lost track of time, all he felt was the warm. From the sun and from inside while he kept breathing. He actually felt disappointed as Zukos raspy voice took him away.

"That should be enough for now. Let's go eat some break fast then try some stances."

Aang opened his eyes and realized that the sun was heigh on the sky and he blinked. "For how long have we been doing this?" he asked.

"An hour." Zuko said as he stood up. "And we should do this as often as we can when the sun rises." he said.

"Do you do this often yourself?" Aang asked looking up at Zuko.

"Every single day." Zuko said. "I didn't miss a sun rise for three years. Well that is until you re-appeared."

"Wow. I would never have guessed." Aang fully admitted.

"I would be meditating with my uncle." Zuko then admitted. "Every single morning… And then he would make tea and insist that I have some." he glanced down. "I could really use some tea right now." he admitted.

Aang smiled. "I have tea. We can make some!" he said. "Do you want to make it or should I?"

Zuko looked at Aang. "I'm not very good at making tea." he hesitated. "Could you… Teach me?"

Aang blinked.

"I would like to make a cup of tea for my uncle when we meet again." Zuko said. "A cup of actual _good_ tea."

"Sure! I would love to teach what I know!" Aang grinned. "I wont say I am that good a tea maker either, but I know the basics." he beamed. "Maybe next time we are at a city we could ask a tea house about some tips."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I don't think we have to go that far." he stated.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Aang beamed.

Zuko looked at Aang, a deep frown on his face.

"What.. What is it?" Aang asked.

"We just spend an entire hour together. Alone." Zuko stated. He swallowed as his hand shook. "It would have been the perfect time to capture you. We aren't at the north pole any more. I can make it to a fire nation camp from here."

Aang halted as he stood up.

"It's really stupid of you to trust me that easily." Zuko stated.

Aang shook his head. "What we are doing is important!" he said. "And I know you know it to. It's for the future of the world. And the fire nation is included in that world! We _both_ want to protect the fire nation. The real fire nation. The people." and he beamed. "I know that for sure so I have no issue trusting you."

Zuko let go of a gasp.

"I know you wont hurt me." Aang smiled again. "Or anybody when you don't have to. Come on, let's go to camp and make some tea." he stated as he turned around and dashed back leaving Zuko who was shaking all over his body. And started to feel a bit faint, a bit hot. Finally Zuko shook off the dizziness and followed Aang.

Something else weird had just happened. Zuko felt it, the shift inside. His flame had felt different when he meditated this morning, and it kept flickering and feeling... strange and different. And the things he had told Aang. Those were things Iroh had repeated to him over and over. And yet… It was first now that Zuko actually started to understand what Iroh had been saying.

He had always thought it was a bunch of nonsense. Fire was a weapon! A tool to capture the Avatar! How-ever.. He felt the warmth from the sun and the warmth within. Zuko nearly stumbled and then had to find balance again as he sucked in a breath. Then finally continued to follow Aang.

* * *

As they made it back to camp Katara had woken up and was building a fire. As she glanced up at them returning she sighed in relief making Zuko raise an eyebrow.

"Oh good. You didn't kidnap Aang while we slept." Sokka commented from his sleeping bag.

"We were meditating through the sun rise!" Aang beamed. "And I learned about inner flame! It was cool."

"That's nice Aang." Katara smiled kindly as she placed the last bit of wood then grabbed for flint stone.

"Oh here. Let me." Zuko asked as he sat down on his knees and Katara nodded as Zuko snapped his finger making some sparks. Zuko frowned, it came out weaker than he had intended. He tried again, it took more afford than he would have thought but finally the woods took to the flames and the fire was burning.

"Okay I have to admit. That's convenient." Sokka commented.

Aang was already in the process of finding kettle and herbs. "Let's make some tea!" he grinned.

It took a while, but finally Zuko and Aang sat with each their cup of Rooibos tea.

Not just Zuko and Aang, as soon as the tea had been made everyone wanted a cup. So all five of them were now sitting around.

"You know. This is a nice way to start the day." Toph smiled from where she sat with crossed legs.

Zuko nodded, then coughed into his hand.

Aang looked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko stated as he shook his head, somehow feeling a bit dizzy.

Aang blinked as he looked at Zuko. "Are you sure."

"Yeah." Zuko insisted as he stood up. "I'm just… Feeling a little warm."

Everyone looked a Zuko, now looking worried and suddenly. Zuko collapsed on the ground.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted as she jumped forward.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked in a scared voice. "Is he all right?"

Katara gasped. "He's burning up!"

"You mean a fever?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. Zuko has a fever. A really bad one." Katara said as she pulled out water from her sack and made it glow.

"I.. I'm okay." Zuko assured.

"No you're not okay!" Katara lectured. "Lay still!"

Zuko didn't seem to have much choice, even if Katara wasn't there to fuzz he clearly wasn't doing well and groaned. Then Katara removed her hands sighing deeply.

"Will he be okay?" Aang asked nervously.

"It's a fever." Katara sighed. "I'm afraid he just have to ride it out."

"Why does he have a fever though?" Aang asked. "Do I need to find a frozen frog again?"

"I would love that. Now Zuko get to suck on one too." Sokka smirked.

Katara shook her head. "No Aang. Sometimes when people have gone through a really stressful situation. When things are turned upside down and it's to much to handle all at once. The body sometimes shuts down. Think of it like… We only have so much energy. You over spend that energy and the body will punish you for it the moment you start relaxing."

"Oh." Aang halted.

"I think everything that happened. With Mr Iroh getting hurt. And then what-ever happened in the spirit world. And then Mr. Iroh being left behind. And now Zuko has changed his entire goal in life. All in a couple of days. It was just… To much." Katara said.

Aang swallowed. "He'll be all right though? Right?" he asked.

Defeated Katara looked at Aang. "It's like I said. He has to ride it out and let his head sort through the things that happened."

"I see." Aang nodded. "There… There's a struggle inside of Zuko. I've seen it… very literately." he admitted. "He's still fragile. In danger of splitting apart again."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Nothing." Aang shook his head. "Zuko. You're going to be all right!" he said. "I promise."

Zuko breathed deeply as Lin-Lin jumped up on Zukos chest looking worried.

"He'll be all right Lin-Lin." Aang said. "I promise."

"Yeah." Katara nodded. "What-ever Zuko has to sort through. We'll help him through it as good as we can." she assured.

Aang smiled relieved. "That's good."


	26. Chapter 26

"Fire… Is _Power!"_ The voice of a father. Of Fire lord Ozai rung through the black emptiness. "And a Fire lord _must_ be powerful!"

Zuko felt it, the sting of a slap to his face as he stumbled backwards. But he forced his tears back. Show no weakness! _No_ weakness!

Zuko looked up to face his father, towering above him like a looming dark tower. And he made him stand as tall as possible. Which still forced him to tip his head upwards to get any glance as that dark tower that was the fire lord.

"Do _better!_ " Ozai demanded and another burning slap came, sending Zuko stumbling backwards.

Better… He had to do better. His father counted on him. He had to be powerful. Like Ozai, like a true fire lord.

He couldn't cry. Who would he even cry to.

Lu Ten was gone…. Uncle Iroh was gone… Mother… was gone. Zuko was on his own, and he had to be powerful!

And he roared as he called upon his fire! As much as he could. But as it came out… It was soft, yellow… Weak.

Zuko didn't need to look up to know what was coming. One word spoken, filled with hate and disappointment.

" _Weak."_

Deep in the darkness, inside of Zuko there was a flame. Flickering, burning. Acting weird and three voices were shouting around it.

"What have I done?" Young Zuko cried as he stumbled around. "I betrayed father! And for real this time!"

"I'm not weak." Scarred Zuko hissed. "I'm _not_ weak!"

"He never cared for us. And he was never going to." Raggedy Zuko said calmly. He didn't look so raggedy any more though. His rags had somehow mended. His hollowed out face seemed fuller. And his voice was stronger, now easily cutting over scarred Zuko.

The power dynamic had shifted. How-ever rarely does any power dynamic shift without conflict.

"I'm weak." Young Zuko gasped falling to his knees. "I'm a failure… How couldn't I have seen it?" he asked. "Father is… He killed grandfather! And he."

They all heard it. A little girls voice. Singing happily.

" _Father is gonna kill you! Father is gonna kill you!"_

"SHUT UP!" Young Zuko covered his ears with his hands. "He wouldn't… he wouldn't."

"He would." Raggedy Zuko stated.

Scarred Zuko hissed. "You think you're so much better. Don't you?" he asked. "You didn't even have the _guts_ to fight back! Never give up without a fight! What will happen if I am gone? You already noticed. Our fire is even weaker than it was before! Our inner flame has veined! Just like back then."

Back then… Zuko remembered.

He had spoken out. He knew he was right… He had believed he was right. Those men were their people! It was their duty to protect them.

But it ended in a burned face and the message… he was wrong… He was weak. And the words had been spoken. While Zuko was rolling around on the ground, crying while grabbing his face.

"Zuko! From this day you will be _banished_ from the fire nation! You will have till sunrise tomorrow to get outside of our borders! Let it be known though, I am not heartless. Bring me the Avatar! And your honour shall be restored. _Take him away!"_

And Zuko had been grabbed, harshly. Then pulled away. No goodbyes, no well wishes. No packing of his favourite items. Just rough guards dragging him away and throwing him unto the bed of a rusty boat.

Only then did a healer arrive to take a look at Zukos wound.

Zuko… Didn't care. He just laid motionless in the bed as he looked up at the grey ceiling while he allowed the healer to rub in the burn salve and then wrap him up.

It was pointless… It was all pointless. His inner flame became weaker… colder. It was barely an ember.

A more familiar figure had joined him in the small cabin. A figure which smelled of herbs and tea. His hands were rough, and so was his voice. What was Uncle Iroh doing here? And why was he holding Zukos hand?

Irohs voice were saying words, but Zuko didn't hear them… He felt so empty. So cold.

Time passed, he felt the ship rocking beneath him and the air getting colder… He was no longer in the fire nation. And he was never going to see those shores again.

Iroh would be there quite often. Trying to coach Zuko into either eating some food or drinking some tea. Zuko just wasn't hungry.

Sometimes Iroh would unwrap the bandages around his head and rub his face in a very bad smelling salve.

Why though? Why did it matter?

One night, it was storming and the ship was rocking. The rain was hammering on the roof and Zuko stood up from the bed.

His feet carried him to the deck of the ship where the rain soaked his body in ten seconds.

Zuko looked towards the ocean. It was vast… dark. Looked like it could swallow him whole.

It seemed like a nice prospect. Then… no one would have to be dragged down by his weakness. No one would need to be burdened with him.

Uncle could go home. His father could be a good strong fire lord.

His inner flame flickered, yet a little bit and Zuko gasped as he walked to the railing and climbed up, then he looked towards the waves. Even though they were at the poles and there was ice. The ocean still seemed warmer than Zukos own insides. It seemed like such a pleasant embrace.

The storm raged in Zukos ears, the rain and the waves. Yes… It would be for the better. And Zuko let his own body become heavy.

Only for something to yank Zuko back in the neck and pull him into a crushing hug.

Zukos eyes widened as all the air was almost crushed out of him, then a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and a voice. Yelling.

"ZUKO!" Iroh yelled into his face. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! Do you hear me?" he asked.

Zuko didn't even reply, he looked at his uncles face with the water dripping down his face…. Why was Iroh looking like this? If he had let Zuko fall he could have gone home.

Irohs eyes widened. Then he gasped. "Zuko… Reach within. Find an inner flame! _Anything!_ " he begged.

Inner flame? Even when Zuko felt for it, it was so cold.

And the fire lord had said it… Weak. An embarrassment. A mistake.

"I…" Zuko breathed. His voice hoarse, barely even a voice. "I wasn't supposed to be born… It was a mistake."

"No no no." Iroh shook his head. "You're Prince Zuko of the fire nation!" he said. "You're strong! Proud! Honourable!"

"But I'm not." Zuko replied. What was Iroh even talking about? "I only bring the fire nation dishonour."

"No." Iroh gasped. "You can bring honour to the fire nation! You cannot give up without a fight! Think Zuko, _think!"_ he said.

"Father said.." Zuko gasped. "If I bring the Avatar."

There was silence, Irohs hands grew a bit weaker and then he spoke again. "If you are to find the avatar it is no use sitting around is it?" he asked. "You need to stand up! And you need to fight!" he said.

Zuko looked up at Iroh. Fight? But how? How could he possible fight?

"I can teach you." Iroh said. "But you _have_ to fight back!" he said holding Zukos shoulders. "Reach inside! Find your inner flame!" he asked.

Zuko gasped as he looked at Iroh, and suddenly. His inner flame flickered, hopefully. "Capture… The Avatar." he gasped. And then suddenly, it burned bright! With that single thought, just the one! If he captured the Avatar! It would be fine! He could fix this! He could _fix_ it! And suddenly the fire burned with a completely new life, fuelled by that one thought. "If I capture the Avatar." he gasped. "UNCLE!" he reached back. "Teach me fire bending!" he begged. "I need… I need to be stronger! Much stronger! Please!" he yelled in desperation.

"You have my word." Iroh replied and Zukos fire was fuelled.

Capture the Avatar! It was all there was.

Capture the Avatar and he could fix his mistakes!

Capture the Avatar! Zuko trained, day by day. He tripped, he fell, he got hit in the head. His muscles would be sore, his lungs would be burning.

It didn't matter! He had to keep going! He _had_ to! The Avatar was all there was! All that existed and all that mattered. The avatar.  
  


" _You think we could have been friends?"  
  
_

Zukos eyes widened as he saw that smiling innocent face.

This was not what Zuko had expected!

The Avatar was supposed to be a hundred years old! Scorn and vengeful having turned his back to the world! Betrayed the world.

It seemed so simple. The avatar never cared about anybody. If he did he wouldn't have gone away for so long!

Right?

* * *

Nervously Aang bit his lip as he mopped Zukos sweaty forehead. Clearly there would be no fire bending stances today.

And Aang would be lying if he didn't already know what was going on. Aang had seen it for himself. The constant struggle inside of Zuko.

And the fact also was. While Iroh had managed to make Zuko somewhat whole in the spirit world. It was probably only for that minor moment, giving Zuko a window to get out of there.

Which was also why Iroh had stayed behind to tether Desiree in place. Zuko was still full of disharmony.

In the last twenty four hours he seemed better. But it would be stupid to expect it would all be over in just a day.

When you have to change your own belief, and accept that everything you thought was true was a lie. It couldn't be easy.

"You know your uncle is right." Aang commented. "You're an amazing person Zuko." he said. "I feel like I have so much to learn from you!" he stated. "You're Avatar Rokus great grandchild to. That's… kind of funny. I never really thought about Roku having children." he tilted his head. "And Roku was fire nation. Which means _I_ was fire nation." he halted. "Wow that's weird." he looked up. "Maybe that's why I wasn't really that scared of you when we first met." he commented. "Later though… When things got tense. Yeah it was scary." he said quietly.

Zuko of course didn't reply at all, he was just gasping his deep breaths.

"You know what I also thought." Aang commented. "It really doesn't matter that much if you're Rokus great grandchild and the fire lords son! I don't think that's what's important at all! What's important is what _you_ choose." he said. "That's what I tried to tell you when we spoke in the spirit realm! The choice is _yours._ Like it should be! I swore what-ever you choose I would respect it. And I stand by that okay." he said. "This future wont mean anything if you don't choose it. I think that's what Iroh knew as well." he said. Then he quieted. "And I am afraid it's a choice you have to make every single day. Like I have to choose to learn the elements so I can defeat the fire lord… every single day." he commented. "I think though. When you are in harmony with yourself. You'll be an amazing person!" he grinned. "Not that you weren't already."

Aang looked down at Zuko. Zuko who just kept breathing deeply, his entire face hot red.

"You'll make it through this." Aang stated.


	27. Chapter 27

Zuko was hanging in a rope, holding on with all of his might.

Beneath him there was an endless abyss, it was dark and cold… he had to hold on. He had to. Without this rope there was nothing!

He had to capture the avatar! He had to! It was all he had, all that he was! Without it… He was nothing!

“Zuko…” Irohs voice sounded. It was gentle. Soft. “It’s time to let go.”

“No.” Zuko shook his head. “Without this I’ll…”

“Yes. You needed this rope in the past. But you are different now. Stronger… wiser. There’s another rope. Another inner flame. Find it!”

Zukos eyes widened.

“Find it Prince Zuko!” Iroh urged.

Zuko swallowed as he held unto the rope. “I… I’m scared.” he whispered. “If I let go. I don’t know what is going to be down there.”

“Yes. You do!”

Zukos eyes widened as he gasped.

  
  


“Fire… is life!”

Zukos eyes widened as he heard the words that had been repeated to him over and over so many times and he shook his head.

No… Fire was power. It had been beaten into him. And a fire lord needed to be powerful. If he wasn’t powerful he had no place being the fire lords son. He groaned as he held his head.

“Prince Zuko.”

Zuko turned his head to see his uncle sitting there, like he always did. Every single morning out on the deck of the ship. Wearing fire nation armour and having his hair in its traditional top knot.

“Are you quite all right?” Iroh asked.

Zuko gasped as he saw the very real concern in Irohs eyes… Concern. It was the same as pity… Zuko didn’t need pity! Only the weak needed pity and Zuko wasn’t weak!

“I’m fine!” Zuko spat. Then immediately regretted his words. It made his stomach churn as guilt overwhelmed him for seemingly no reason.

Irohs eyes remained on Zuko for a short while then he nodded. “Very well.” he said turning back as he closed his eyes. Breathing deeply.

Zuko halted, a question burning on his lips. “How can fire be life?” he asked and Iroh opened his eyes again turning to Zuko. “I saw it…” Zuko whispered. “What fire can do.”

And he was there again, at a field that had ones be filled with food burned. Not a single sign of plant life. And not far from them starving earth kingdom citizens were digging hoping to find some roots.

The aftermath of an attack, it was the first time Zuko had seen it for himself and he would never forget.

The smell of burned flesh, a very much alive young woman crying as burn salve was applied to her arm and Zuko touched his face. “I felt it…” he whispered. “The burn from fire…” his hand shook. “How can fire be life?!” he asked frustrated.

Iroh looked up at Zuko. But didn’t reply.

“Uncle!” Zuko demanded.

“Fire is a part of our world.” Iroh said, words he had said so many times. “It’s inside of us. It’s what drives us. Gives us energy! Without the sun there would be no light, no warmth, the plants wouldn’t be able to grow! We wouldn’t be alive.”

Zuko hissed grabbing his head. “I hate your riddles!” he said. “What use is that to me? This is wrong… This is all wrong.” he swallowed as he stood by the ashes of the field. “I had to believe that… That father had a good reason.”

He held unto the rope.

“He has a reason. Right?” Zuko looked at Iroh.

Iroh looked up at Zuko.

“Right?” Zuko asked again.

A reason…. It was for the greater good. By the end it would make sense. The burning, the hurt, the starving.

Zuko had been told that the people of the south pole had ones been a great nation. Now all that was left was a couple of scattered tribes of people living in tents and snow huts.

Zuko had seen the old fire nation ship which had been wrecked and left in the snow. The water nation had done that ones. They had pushed back and won multiple battles.

But that was in the past, eventually the fire nation had overwhelmed them. The history was right in front of them.

Why though? It’s not like the fire nation had any use of this land. Water benders were a natural threat of course. But the fire nation had been the ones approaching _their_ land and not the other way around.

… It was to find the avatar! This was fine, it was to find the avatar! The avatar had to be found! These fire nation soldiers who had sailed those ships. Their sacrifice wouldn’t be for nothing. Zuko would make sure of it! By finding the avatar!

_"I want to end this war."_

_  
  
_Zuko glanced up, to see the Avatar himself sit right in front of him. Back at the forest. Aangs eyes. So incredible honest as he spoke.

"And I want _everyone_ to be free. I want the fire nation citizens to keep putting up festivals and you know… Be happy."

Zuko swallowed as he looked at Aang.

“Zuko… You have to let go.”

Zuko was back, holding unto the rope… Capture the Avatar. His hands though had loosened, he was no longer clinging on and his eyes closed.

Inner fire…. Zuko needed a new inner fire.

“What do you want?”

What did Zuko want?

Fire… Is power.

_NO!_

Zukos eyes opened up and he looked down, there he saw it! A flame! Burning with warmth beneath him and he knew.

Zuko opened his mouth. “Fire… IS LIFE!” he shouted as finally he let go.

Let go of the Avatar and let himself fall.

But he wasn’t without purpose, he went for the light and finally landed right at the flame. Facing himself.

A soldier… A refuge… and a child.

“We need to end this war!” Zuko shouted loudly and surely. “I have a new fire! To protect the fire nation!” he stated. “We will fight the fire lord and protect _our_ people!” he stated.

The three Zukos stood up all looking at Zuko. And then they all seemed to turn into light, and the light went into Zuko. Filling him with new fire. Strenght and warm.

He was _Prince_ Zuko!

Then Zuko turned to see Iroh who smiled up at him. Zuko already knew, this wasn’t the real Iroh. Just a memory. But a good one. And so damn persistent! The old man had wormed himself into Zukos very soul and could never leave. Zuko appreciated it, it made him a better person.

“I’m whole now. For real this time.” Zuko said. “You can leave the spirit world now.”

“Keep moving forward. Prince Zuko.” Iroh asked.

Zuko nodded. “I will.” he held up a hand. “Fire… is life.” he whispered. “They got it wrong. They got it so wrong.”

Iroh smiled. “Only few understands it. That fire isn’t destruction but life.” he said. “And those who do understand. Those are the ones who can call themselves true fire bending masters!”

Zukos eyes widened. It was something Iroh had indeed told him before, but he had never listened.

Fire bending master? But Zuko had never been that good at fire bending. How could he be a master?

“Zuko.” Iroh said. “Keep moving forward!”

And Zuko looked up, only to see Iroh fade away. And so did the entire image as Zuko moved back towards the real world.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes. It was semi dark around him… Yet he felt it. The sun was soon about to rise. Slowly Zuko stood up. And as quietly as possible, left the camp where the Avatar and the gaang was sleeping.

He walked into he was at the same cliff where he and the avatar had meditated previously and he saw the line in the horizon. The sun that would soon rise.

Zuko took a deep breath. He felt the warmth inside of him, starting in the stomach and filling out his entire body.

Fire… is life.

And then Zuko made his stance, and as the sun rose he made stance after stance. His feet moving naturally like a dance.

“ _Fire is not about muscle! It’s about breath!”_

Breath fuelled the fire! And Zuko breathed deeply, letting the air fill him and fuel him.

Inner flame… Passion!

 _"Zuko…."_ Iroh had spoken the words with such sadness, _"I betrayed the fire nation."_

Zuko had been shocked by that admission. The honesty. What was Uncle talking about? Did he mean when he abandoned the siege? When he abdicated the throne? What did he mean betrayed the fire nation?

 _"I carelessly cast away fire nation lives to satisfy my own pride."_ Iroh had continued. _"They were not just bricks on our board or numbers on a piece of paper. They were_ _people!_ _ **Our**_ _people!"_

Zuko gasped… It was what he had been thinking in secret. He had been convinced he was just not smart enough to understand why it was necessary.

But Uncle had said it, and with such raw honesty and regret as he spoke.

 _"Ozai… Don't see it. Neither does Azula. Lu Ten didn't see it either. But you._ " he gasped looking up at Zuko. " _You_ _ **did.**_ _"_ he gasped. " _And it was natural to you. You alone, truly cares about the fire nation! About the_ _people._ _You alone never betrayed them.”  
  
_ Zuko… hadn’t betrayed the fire nation. He had never betrayed the fire nation! It was Ozai. Ozai was the one who had betrayed them!

“I WILL NEVER BETRAY THE FIRE NATION!” Zuko yelled as he send an amazing line of fire towards the sky lightning it up in yellow and then he gasped as he stood on the cliff. “I… I will end this war.” he stated. “Balance _must_ be restored! Agni, I swear. Upon my honour!” he said as he put his hands together. “I will defeat the fire lord so the people may ones again be at peace! And live in harmony with the rest of the world.” he bowed to the rising sun then stood up.

First then did he notice a presence behind him and he turned around to face the young Avatar.

“Zuko.” Aang smiled relieved. “You’re better.”

Zuko nodded. “I was still in pieces inside. But honestly, I had already made my choice.” he admitted. “And now, I am settled. I am no longer in doubt.”

“I know.” Aang smiled. “I’m really happy.”

Zuko smirked. “Come on lets do some stances before breakfast. This is also a form of meditation.”

Aang nodded as he walked forward.

“Follow my lead.” Zuko asked and Aang agreed getting into position. “Concentrate on breath, that is the most important thing. Allow the body to move with the breath.” he instructed and Aang nodded following Zukos example as they made their stances under the rising sun.

* * *

Iroh smirked at what he saw in front of him. A spirit that was now as small as your common house cat.

“AAAARGH!” Desiree shouted grabbing his ears. “It’s all harmony noise now! You ruined it!” he hissed.

Iroh smirked. “Peoples mistake always are that they underestimate my nephew.” he commented as he stood up sighing deeply. “Well. I suppose it’s time for me to get back to the human world as well.” he stated as he rolled his shoulders.

The moon spirit herself stepped forward as she smiled. “I’m afraid the places where the veil is thin are rather few.” she said. “Your nephew is still in the earth kingdom. But I am afraid the nearest place I could send you would be several days travel away.”

“Well, this might be an issue.” Iroh commented scratching his cheek. “The avatar is not so easy to catch up to. Even if you have a war ship. I speak from experience!” he chuckled amused.

Yue as well smiled amused.

“Beside… Zuko is in safe hands now. I think it might be better if I get a bit of side work done on my own.” Iroh commented, though he did seem nervous.   
  
"I promise. Zuko will be safe with these people." Yue assured.  
  
Iroh nodded. "Yes. I suppose I just can't help but worry." he sighed deeply, then looked up. “I have some friends I haven't seen in a long time. Would you mind terrible if we go there?” he asked.

“Of course not.” Yue said.

And Iroh nodded his head. “Much appreciated.” he smiled kindly.


	28. Chapter 28

The moment Aang and Zuko made it back to camp Katara was all over them. "ZUKO!" she shouted running right past Aang to get into Zukos face. "Where do you think you were going?" she asked.

"Erhmm." Zuko halted, only to get a hand right on his forehead.

"You're still hot." Katara lectured. "You need to rest."

"I… I'm fine." Zuko assured only for Katara to glare at him. "Seriously." Zuko blushed. "I just… There were a few things I had to sort through. I'm sorry for having worried you." he said making Katara blink. "Eeerh… I'll just go start a fire." he then said quickly side stepping Katara to get out of this awkward situation.

This time, lightning the fire was easy. As easy as taking a breath. And without even thinking Zuko started to fill up a kettle with water for tea.

He tried to recall the things Iroh had told him about tea making. Iroh would go on and on about it and Zuko would try to ignore him.

Still, the memory of Irohs soft voice felt comforting. Like a comfort blanket! The great thing though was that since Irohs voice was inside of Zukos head. No one else would have to know how he was using a comfort blanket while making tea.

And of course Zuko made sure to make enough for everybody, since everyone by the end of it had wanted a cup yesterday.

And finally as the scent of herbs came through the air Zuko poured up in five clay cup. Offering the first to Katara who was closest to him working on breakfast. "Here." he said.

"Oh… Thank you." Katara blinked accepting and Zuko went on his round.

"Thank you Zuko." Aang beamed as he accepted.

"THANKS!" Toph grinned as well.

And at last Sokka, looking up at Sokka and didn't say anything as he took it and Zuko turned back towards Katara and his own tea. That's when Sokka finally spoke up. "So is this a thing now?" he asked. "You're going to make us tea every morning?"

"Is that… Wrong?" Zuko asked.

"No I…" Sokka halted. "I would _never_ have taken you for a tea guy!" he stated.

"Well… Tea is a tradition in the fire nation." Zuko commented. "When you have important meetings. When you unwind after a long day. It's one of the things nobles and commoners do alike"

"It's the same in the earth kingdom." Toph smirked amused. "When-ever you receive guests. It is just good manners to offer them tea. In fact it's rude not to do it. Basically the same as telling them you don't want them there."

"Well it doesn't go _that_ far in the fire nation." Zuko said. "Though yes. It's just good manners to offer tea. You don't have tea in the water tribe?" he asked.

"How would we grow herbs?" Katara asked amused. "We do though have sweet berry juice we can warm over the fire!"

"It warms you right up after a long day of hunting." Sokka sighed deeply.

"We had tea in the air temples!" Aang beamed. "Though, everything we had were gifts given from other cultures. As nomads we didn't really have any land of our own but just travelled the lands of all nations and lived on peoples generosity, the things we could find in nature. And what-ever we could grow in the air temple gardens. Which wasn't really a lot cause of the altitude."

"So…. People would just give you stuff?" Sokka asked.

"I think… In the past." Zuko frowned. "It was believed that it would bring good luck when you gifted an air nomad with food. And bad luck if you refused them shelter."

"Wow. Air nomads are scam artists. Who would have thought." Sokka commented.

"It wasn't like that!" Aang objected. "We would help out when people needed it! Also Air nomads were already very few back then! And we _never_ asked for anything. People just gave us what they themselves thought was appropriate!"

"Air nomads were rare." Zuko nodded. "At least… That's what my mom told me."

"Your mom taught you about air nomads?" Sokka asked.

"Well, she would tell stories about how the world used to be. Before the war. She said it was stories she had learned from her own mother. Though… She would only tell them late in the evening when it was just to two of us." Zuko frowned. "And I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else about it."

"Your mother.." Katara hesitated and Zuko halted. "I'm sorry. Your uncle said that erhm… When I told him I had lost my mother. He said you had too and we had that in common."

Zuko turned to Katara, his eyes slightly wide.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Katara chewed her lip.

"It's okay." Zuko said. "It's only now I have finally found out… What happened that night." he swallowed. "I was ten. One evening, my grandfather firelord Azulon was alive and well. My mom was with me. The next morning… Fire lord Azulon was dead. Mom had vanished without a trace and my father became fire lord. I never saw her again after that night."

"I'm sorry I…" Katara swallowed.

"I didn't know before now. I learned in the spirit realm that." Zuko shivered. "My father. Ozai… He intended to kill me. For real kill me. My mother made a trade. She killed Azulon in exchange for my life. And then she fled."

Everyone gaped wide-eyed. All except Aang who looked away.

"He's not lying." Toph whispered. "That's horrible."

"What… happened to your mother?" Zuko asked Katara.

Katara swallowed. "I suppose. Fair is fair." she whispered. "I… when I grew up. There were no water benders left. They had all been killed before I was born. Then… I learned I was a water bender. I played with the water even though I wasn't supposed to. Then it was spotted by a fire nation ship and they came to our tribe, to look for the last water bender." she sucked in a deep breath. "My mother was hiding me inside of one of the tents. It was just the two of us… A fire nation soldier stepped inside. Asked who the last water bender was… My mom. Send me outside and then told the fire nation soldier that… The water bender was her. And he killed her." she closed her eyes. "I heard her scream… and I saw the tent burning to the ground." she squinted her eyes. "It's all my fault! If I had just listened! If I hadn't been bending with the water like she warned me I!"

"Katara." Zuko reached out grabbing Kataras hand making Katara look up. "I'm sure you mother knew what she was doing. A mother will do _anything_ to protect their children. I think both our mothers are proof of that. It sounds like, your mom was an amazing woman."

Katara gasped in deep surprise.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her." Zuko said. "I really mean that."

Katara nodded as she swallowed, then Zuko finally let go.

"She was great." Sokka then added. "Our mom. She told us that we needed to remember we were never alone. As long as we had each other." he offered Katara a smile.

And Katara smiled back at Sokka, reaching out a hand to grab his.

Toph chewed her lip as she turned her head away.

"You okay Toph?" Katara asked.

Toph sighed deeply. "My parents." she muttered. "They are so annoying and never wanted me to do anything by myself!" she stated, then she halted.

"They were just afraid you would get hurt." Katara helped.

"I know. That's what makes it so frustrating." Toph sighed deeply. "I… I do miss them right now. But only a little bit!" she snapped. "And we only got this far because you all turned this into a sob party!"

"I sure miss Gyatso." Aang sighed deeply. "He would always make me tea!" he grinned. "And read me stories from old times! Well older than a hundred years ago! And tend to my wounds when I got hurt!" he quieted.

Zuko glanced at Aang.

"Monk Gyatso… died protecting Aang. From the fire nation raids." Katara explained softly. "A hundred years ago."

Zuko closed his eyes. "This war… it needs to stop." he said. And he sighed deeply. "I don't even want to think about how many parents died protecting their children."

"You're really serious." Sokka observed.

"I am." Zuko nodded.

"What changed your mind?" Sokka asked. "About turning away from the fire nation."

"I haven't turned away from the fire nation." Zuko said. "I just realized… The fire lord isn't the fire nation. He betrayed them. I wont do that. I wont turn away from them." he shook his head. "I guess… I always kind of knew. But I was afraid." he touched his face, the scar. "I thought there had to be a reason. What kind of person would wage war without a good reason? And even this." he held his scar. "I had to believe there was a good reason. I wanted to believe he was doing something good. He still is my father." he swallowed. "But he's not… He hurt my mother. He hurt so many people. And he never felt any remorse. All he wants… Is power. And then even more power. And for what?" he sighed deeply.

"It really was your father who did that?" Katara asked pointing at the scar.

"Yeah…" Zuko sighed deeply. "He did…"

"I can't even imagine." Katara breathed. "My father would _never_ do that!"

"Agreed." Sokka held up a hand.

"Not even my parents." Toph stated. "My parents sucks, but nowhere near that much!"

"It's okay." Zuko assured. "I thought I had to please my father. That I had no choice. But now I realize I do. And I made a different choice. I never felt so strong before." he admitted. "And… My father didn't raise me. Not really. My uncle raised me _way_ more! When I was a kid it was my mother and my uncle who would take me to festivals and to the theatre! Father wasn't even there. Uncle would spend entire days with me and Lu Ten at the beach while I barely ever saw my father! I mean when Uncle was home. Sometimes Uncle would be away for months to be out on the field of the war. And of course... When I was eight uncle left for the siege of Ba Sing Se... I didn't see him again until I was twelve. He was gone for over three years." Zuko hesitated. "Though when he came back. He seemed really worried. And I did notice he was acting... Different." Zuko chewed on his lip. "He always asked if I wanted to go to the theater with him again. Or drink tea... And after I was banished, my uncle was with me every single day!" he beamed. "He made me tea! And meditated with me! And took me to all of these places so I could spend my time seeing the world for myself! My father suck. He gotta be the worst father in history! But I am really lucky. My uncle is great!"

Katara smiled amused. "I'm glad to hear that." she said. "Now, who's ready for breakfast?"

"ME ME!" Sokka reached up his hand. "I'm starving!"

"Don't eat all of it!" Aang complained.

"Gimme!" Toph exclaimed as all rushed forward.

Katara shook her head then glanced at Zuko. "Welcome to the madness."

Zuko shrugged. "I tried worse." he said amused.


	29. Chapter 29

"Remember what we talked about Aang." Katara lectured as they stood in a puddle they had found near the camp. "It's about the flow. Back and forth your body needs to be in a constant flow as you bend the water." she illustrated as Aang nodded.

Then Aang halted and he turned his head. "Hey Zuko!" he called as true enough. Zuko had just appeared standing not far from them.

"Oh." Katara turned to face the scarred Prince. "Zuko… Can I help you with something?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. I was just wondering. If it's all right by you if I watch your training for a little bit?" he asked.

Katara blinked. "I mean sure… I guess." she said. "You do know we are doing water bending training right?" she asked. " _Water_ bending." she empathized.

"I know." Zuko said. "I was just curious about how it's different from fire bending."

"I guess that's fine." Katara said still looking confused.

"I promise I wont be in the way." Zuko said as he sat down with crossed legs.

Katara nodded, still not able to shake how weird this was but returned to her training with Aang. And soon enough she forgot that Zuko was even there as her and Aang started to throw and catch water, redirecting the water stream back at each other.

Zukos brow furrowed as he saw it. The water going straight for Katara and in a fluent motion she swirled around using the momentum to throw that same water right back at Aang. Aang copying the motion and they kept going.

At the end of the lesson. Katara had forgotten all about Zuko watching and honestly was pretty shocked to see him still sitting there. Looking like he was in deep thought.

After the water bending lesson. Toph was going to take over for an earth bending session and Katara couldn't help but wonder if Zuko was going to do the same again.

He did!

As Katara found Aang and Toph. Zuko was sitting a bit away observing.

"NO!" Toph shouted from her spot. "Don't just throw rocks hoping one of them will hit! That's a complete waste of energy! You will just exhaust yourself _before_ you hit anything! Wait for the right time and do it right! One little pepple aimed just right is all it takes!"

Zukos brow furrowed deeply.

"You saw me take down five men five times my own seize! It's not about muscle!" Toph proclaimed.

Katara didn't dare interrupt the lesson. Instead she sat down beside Zuko. Glancing at him.

Zuko how-ever seemed to be completely into Tophs lesson.

Katara cleared her throat. "So erhm… Are you learning something?"

"Well. I have been given a lot to think about." Zuko replied.

"Really?" Katara asked in a blink.

"It's a pretty amazing opportunity. To get to observe real bending masters." Zuko commented. "My uncle would kill me if I didn't take full advantage."

"We're not fire benders though." Katara pointed out. "All though… Now that I think about it. When your uncle summoned a spirit he was using air nomad meditation! He told us!" she said. "And he said he could teach us fire bending meditation. It actually sounded pretty interesting!"

"You can join me and Aang for sunrise meditation if you want." Zuko offered.

"I'm not a firebender though. What use would it be?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." Zuko admitted. "But it wouldn't hurt either. It's a pretty good way to start the day. Should I wake you tomorrow when I wake Aang?"

Katara hesitated a little bit. Then nodded. "Sure." she said. "Let's try it."

* * *

Katara honestly wasn't sure what she was doing the next morning as Zuko woke her up and Katara followed Zuko and Aang towards the cliff aimed towards the sunrise.

Aang though seemed very happy. "We can all do it together! It's going to be so much fun!" he beamed.

Zuko sighed deeply but sat down with crossed legs and Aang and Katara sat down on each side of him copying his position.

Then Zukos voice started to talk about breath and inner flame. The warmth in their chest. His voice was actually really nice. Calming. And Katara felt the warmth of the sun and the heat inside her body.

Then her eyes sprung up. "Wait _I_ have an inner flame?!" she asked. "But I'm a water bender!"

Zuko glared at her. "Yes! Every body has an inner flame! It's how you move around and _do_ stuff!" he stated.

"Oh." Katara blinked. "Iroh did talk about that. Fire being life." she commented. "Wow now that I think about it. The body has all four elements. Isn't that kind of weird?"

Zuko turned to Katara. Clearly listening.

"I mean think about it. The body is filled with water, it nourishes us! Our flesh is the earth! We breath _air_ to fuel the inner fire! All four elements is combined to make a body!"

"That's true!" Aang gasped.

"Balance…" Zuko breathed. "That's _balance!_ When the elements are working together instead against each other! To grow a plant you need earth to plant it in, water and sunlight to nourish it! And plants breath air too! All the elements must be working together for our world to function!"

"I see!" Aang beamed. "I knew it! You can't just kill off one of these elements and expect the rest to be all right."

All looked at each other with faces of pure excitement over this revelation. Something told Katara this had been very common knowledge in the past. It had just become lost over the years as division had grown so much between the nations.

"Katara… May I join you for water bending training today?" Zuko asked. "I want to try something."

"Oh. Sure." Katara blinked.

"Okay! Now let's meditate while the sun is still rising." Zuko instructed and quickly got them both back into position instructing them both in how to meditate like a fire bender.

And Katara had already decided she was going to join again the next morning.

After breakfast. Zuko joined them for the water bending session just as promised.. Katara was still a bit unsure what on earth a fire bender could get out of copying these stances. But then again, she did enjoy her own fire bending lesson and definitely wanted to join again. Fair was fair Katara supposed. And being three did make it more fun.

* * *

It was in the evening Zuko came with a surprise request. "Aang. Can I ask you to throw some fire at me?" he asked.

"What?" Aang asked shocked. "I erh… I don't know if I am ready for fire yet." he swallowed. "I mean I."

"You wont hurt me." Zuko sighed deeply. "I'm a fire bender. Remember?" he asked. "I am pretty used to have fire hurled at me!"

"Then… Why now?" Aang asked.

"I want to try something." Zuko said.

Aang bit his lip but then finally nodded as he stood up and Aang and Zuko walked a bit away while the others looked.

The two stood in front of each other. Aang sucking in a deep breath like taught and then fired… A pathetic little flame.

"That was pathetic." Zuko snorted. "I need more."

"Sorry I just." Aang gasped.

"Find your inner flame!" Zuko instructed. "Remember _why_ you are doing this! All those people who died cannot be brought back! It's so no more people will have to die like that! People like Kataras mother and the monk who raised you!"

Aangs eyes widened.

"It could be anyone next! Me! Sokka! Toph or Katara! You fight so they can live in peace!" Zuko barged. "Remember that! Find your fire and fire at me!"

Aang gasped, then his face filled with determination and finally he fired a large fire right at Zuko.

Zuko though was ready, he held out his hand and Katara fully expected him to slash through the fire like she had seen so many fire benders do before. Including Zuko himself.

But that didn't happen! Instead Zuko caught the fire with his hand. Swirled around on his heel in a circle and cast the fire right back left of Aang and towards the cliffs.

Wide-eyed everyone looked at Zuko… Clearly Zuko had missed on purpose. He could have thrown the fire right back in Aangs face.

Katara gaped. "Did you… Did you just use a water bending technic?" she asked. "But with fire bending?"

Zukos eyes widened as he looked at his hand. "I… I guess I did." he gasped.

"Wooow." Aang gasped then he beamed. "I knew you were the right choice for a fire bending master!"

Zuko though seemed to be lost in thought as he held his chin.

"What are you thinking Zuko?" Katara asked.

Zuko frowned. "For the last three years… I used rage to fuel my fire bending. Determination and anger." he said. "I forced myself forward. When I hit a wall I would just slam against it over and over until it would break. That or I would be the one breaking. How-ever… What if there is another way?" he asked. "I probably _am_ going to face Azula again. Fact is, I am never going to beat her when it comes to pure strength. How-ever… Like Toph said. Sometimes a pepple aimed just right is all you need."

"You got that right!" Toph beamed. "Glad that _someone_ is listening to what I say!"

"I think that really needs to be taken into consideration when fire bending." Zuko nodded as he sat down crossing his legs. "After all. A burn can't be taken back. So maybe I need to stop focusing on the amount of fire. But rather make it small and precise." he said.

"Well. Burning down less stuff always sounds good to me." Sokka commented. "If you want to re-invent fire bending. That's a good start."

"What?" Zuko looked at him.

"It sounds like you are trying to re-invent fire bending." Sokka repeated.

"No I… Wait." Zuko frowned. "Am I?" he asked.

"Sounds like it to me." Katara commented. "And you just showcased it to. That was a new fire bending technic wasn't it? You just invented it."

"Huh." Zuko glanced at his hands again. Then smiled as he looked up, hope blossoming in his chest. He had always used technics that Azula knew better than the back of her own hand! But if he invented _new_ moves! She would never see it coming! Why hadn't he thought about that before?!

"Meh." Toph shrugged. "Re-inventing bending? Been there. Don't that." she smirked.

"How?" Zuko asked immediately turning to her.

"Oh you wanna hear about it?" Toph asked. "Sure! I'll tell you all about it sparky!"

Without hesitation Zuko walked over to Toph and sat down right in front of her.

"HAH! New favourite student for sure!" Toph grinned.

"That's not fair." Aang pouted.

"Sorry twinkletoes! Zuko makes me tea in the morning. I like him better." Toph smirked.

Aang sighed deeply but settled down next to Zuko and Toph grinned broadly before she started her history about the badger moles and how they had taught her lessons different from her instructors and how she had developed her own technics.

* * *

_AN: Hey everybody! I spend the last two weeks making this Avatar the Last Airbender glass mosaic with the four element symbols from the show! I just got the finished burned version today and is pretty happy with how it turned out. So I just kind of wanted to show it off! I'm allowed to brag about this right?_


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Katara was woken by Zuko like promised alongside Aang, they didn't make it very far though before suddenly a certain earth bender was right behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toph asked.

"Erhm." Zuko blinked.

"Without me!" Toph proclaimed. "You think you just get to leech on all of my sweet knowledge without returning the favour?" she asked. "This sunrise meditation thing. Why not give it a shot?" she asked.

Katara smiled amused. "You're welcome to join us." she said. "Right Zuko?" she asked.

"Of course." Zuko said in a nod. "It would be an honour!"

"Sweet!" Toph grinned as she ran right after them.

As they reached the cliff Zuko and the others settled down. "Okay. Now." he said. "We need to concentrate on breath."

"Erhm… Excuse me."

Zuko blinked as he turned his head to see Sokka standing there right behind them holding his arm.

"Sokka." Aang gasped. "You want to join to?"

"I didn't want to be left out!" Sokka cried. "You're all doing a thing together and not inviting me? That's rude!"

Katara shook her head. "Come sit down, you big idiot." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot." Sokka muttered but walked over to Katara and sat down. "So what are we doing exactly?"

"Meditating!" Aang beamed. "And sometimes doing stances!"

"Like what we did with Iroh when we summoned a spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Well it's kind of different." Katara tried to explain. "What we did with Iroh was all about calling out. This is about inner fire."

"Inner fire?" Sokka asked. "But you're a water bender! And Toph is a earth bender."

Zuko groaned deeply. Clearly annoyed that he had to explain this yet again. "To be alive at all you need to have inner fire. Everybody has inner fire Sokka!"

"Really?" Sokka asked. "It's not just a fire bender thing."

"fire benders are just the ones who can manipulate it." Zuko explained.

"Sokka. Does water stop existing just because there are no water benders around to bend it?" Aang asked wisely making Zuko smirk.

"Hmm. I guess you have a point there." Sokka had to admit grabbing his chin.

"Your inner fire is your resolve, your strength, your passion!" Zuko lectured.

"Wait… So if _I_ work on my inner flame. I can become stronger?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Zuko replied in a deep sigh. "Yes a strong inner flame means a strong spirit and a strong mind."

"Well that settles it! I'm joining to!" Sokka proclaimed.

Zuko sighed deeply. "Some ground rules! You can join but you need to be quiet." he stated.

Sokka opened his mouth only to get a glare from Zuko right back then he shrugged as he sat down to join.

* * *

While Karata was making breakfast Sokka was rubbing his chin while his brows furrowed. "I am not sure I get it." he then stated. "How does sitting help make me stronger?" he asked.

Zuko sighed as he placed this mornings cup of tea in front of Sokka.

"It's about learning to control your breathing! Conserve your strength! Having Control of your body!" he lectured.

Sokka nodded as he picked up the cup. "Funny though. That's not like your fighting style at all." he pointed out.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You always just charge forward. That's not really conserving strength is it?" Sokka asked.

"I… I'm trying to figure that out." Zuko stated as his cheeks gained heat.

"It's not just you. It's all the fire nation soldiers." Sokka pointed out. "Well except Iroh. They yell and run forward."

"It's what we were taught. Be aggressive and be powerful." Zuko stated. "Though… That may be a mistake. Wasting our energy."

"Well what ever helps us. Right?" Sokka asked in a grin downing his tea. "Man I could get used to this." he fully admitted clearly warming up to the tea as well.

* * *

As Aang was off training with the others. Zuko spend the most of his day by himself, trying to practise some of the stances he had made with Katara the other day and imagining how he could use it with fire bending.

He also tried some of the stances Toph had done. Which was a whole other feeling. Trying to stand fast and secure on the ground.

As a firebender Zuko had been trained for quick movements. Quickly jump from foot to foot. Toph though would stand still.

Which would be _terrible_ for dodging. But potentially help gain momentum for a more powerful and precise fire blast.

…. It would only work if Zuko himself wasn't a target who needed to be able to jump away fast thought.

Zuko found himself suddenly becoming incredible curious about the possibilities. Something which he had never tried before.

Before. Firebending had always just been a necessary tool for an end. Something he _had_ to master. Now he suddenly started to enjoy it… It was nice.

* * *

In the evening as a pot of stew was bobbling over the fire and Zuko was sitting with crossed legs looking at the flames. Suddenly Sokka came stomping right towards him.

"Fight me Zuko!" Sokka suddenly shouted.

"What?" Zuko looked up.

"You got to try your thing yesterday! Now I want to try a thing!" Sokka stated.

Zuko blinked but stood up. The other peoples eyes following him.

"Fight you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes! But there are rules!" Sokka stated. "No fire bending!" he stated. "I want you to fight me. But you cannot do any bending!"

"Okay." Zuko nodded, honestly feeling a little relieved. He didn't really want to throw fire at Sokka.

"And because I am fair. I don't get to use my boomerang either." Sokka stated dropping the boomerang down on the ground then took a few steps away inviting Zuko to do the same.

Finally they stood at the same place Aang and Zuko had been standing the other day. Zuko blinking as Sokka took a stance. "Well?" Sokka asked. "You're afraid?"

"That's a stance mostly used by earth kingdom soldiers." Zuko pointed at Sokka. "You wait for the attacker to come to you. Grab them under the elbow and throw them down."

"Oh." Sokka stood up. "So you do know. Yeah I learned a few moves from the Kyoshi warriors at Kyoshi island." he smirked. "Scared I am going to throw you down?" he asked taking the same stance.

Zuko sighed a little resigned then came charging for Sokka. Sokka smirked. Even though Zuko seemed to know what Sokka was doing. Zuko was still coming right at him and Sokka was ready!

Then in the last second Zuko side stepped, went right behind Sokka and pushed him in the back sending Sokka flailing to the ground.

"WUARGH!" Sokka shouted, then finally landed head first into the ground.

Aang couldn't help but snort from where he sat.

Sokka pouted as he looked up, then turned around and grabbed Zukos foot, making Zuko fall down on his back.

"AHA!" Sokka grinned triumphantly.

Only for Zuko to kick Sokka right in the face, forcing Sokka to let go. Then jumped up on his feet, grabbing Sokkas arm and twisting it behind his back.

"AUW!" Sokka screamed.

Zuko smirked. "I win." he simply stated as he let go allowing Sokka to finally turn around rubbing his arm.

"Again!" Sokka demanded as he stood up. "I just needed to warm up! I can take you now!" he stated.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow as he stood.

This time Sokka came charging right for Zuko with his fist. Only for Zuko to dug and hit Sokka right in the stomach as Sokka came running. Sending Sokka backwards.

And in a flurry Zuko returned in a jump, crouched as he swiped Sokkas legs sending Sokka back on the ground on his back and then placed a foot on Sokkas chest making it impossible for Sokka to move.

"I win again." Zuko commented.

Sokka gasped for breath as he laid beneath Zukos foot. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Zuko smirked as he removed his foot then offered Sokka a hand instead, and Sokka accepted allowing Zuko to pull him back up.

"You left yourself wide open when you came charging." Zuko informed helpfully. "And when you waited for me to charge. That really wont work when I already know what you plan to do." he smirked amused.

"Give me a break. I don't really have any formal training." Sokka groaned. "Except a few days at Kyoshi island."

"Really?" Zuko asked. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Re-Really?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded. "Your form is good. And you are clearly able to adapt and think on your feet. Our previous battles clearly show that. All you really lack is just training."

"Oh yeah. I have beaten you before." Sokka smirked.

"No. You haven't." Zuko replied dryly. "You got a few hits in. You never beat me!"

"Remember when Zuko came to our tribe on his ship?" Katara asked amused. "You came charging right at him and he just pushed you aside."

"Hey I was doing my best!" Sokka shouted.

"Wow now that I think about it…" Katara halted. She turned to Zuko. "you could have killed him.." she realized in a horriefied whisper.

Zuko halted, then he nodded. "He was coming right at me, completely open for attack." he remembered.

Katara gasped, then she swallowed. "Well… I'm glad you didn't kill him."

"I wasn't interested in killing anyone. I just wanted to find the avatar." Zuko sighed deeply running a hand through his hair.

And then of all things… Katara smiled. Zuko looked wide-eyed at her. He had no idea what to do with that.

"Well I learned what I needed to know." Sokka stated.

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yes!" Sokka stated walking right up to Zuko poking a finger at his chest. "Now you get to learn things from all the others! You have to teach me!"

"Oh." Zuko blinked. "You mean none bending combat?"

"Obviously." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I mean I guess I could try." Zuko said. "I'm not really a good teacher though. But I guess I could teach a few moves."

"Yes!" Sokka grinned pulling down two fists.

Zuko blinked but decided it was all right to go back to the fire now and sit down. Trying to figure out what had just happened.

"How come you are so good at none bending combat?" Katara asked amused.

"My uncle insisted I should learn." Zuko said. "He says only a fool will rely solely on his bending alone."

"A wise man!" Sokka stated. "See. Bending isn't everything!" he proclaimed to the others.

"Zuko is really good with swords too!" Aang grinned.

"Swords… You can fight with swords?" Sokka asked as he wide-eyed looked at Zuko.

"Erhm… yeah." Zuko nodded. "I.. always kind of enjoyed the blade." he admitted. "Even when I was a kid. I thought blades were really cool. So my uncle would usually give me blades for gifts. This one he send me from Ba Sing Se." he said pulling out a black dagger from his torso. Showcasing it.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Katara breathed then tilted her head to look at the inscription. "Never give up without a fight." she smiled. "That's a good message."

"You held unto that?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. It was the last thing I received from my uncle before he disappeared those three years." Zuko nodded. "And it's the sort of thing which is very practical. You can have it hidden on your person. Unlike swords which will be pretty obvious."

"I want to learn how to sword fight." Sokka whispered.

Zuko glanced at Sokka.

"Can you teach me how to sword fight?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I… Don't think I am the best one for that." Zuko stated. "Beside. We would need a sword."

"Katara. Can we get a sword?" Sokka asked hopefully.

Katara shook her head. "I don't know Sokka. We are pretty tight on finances you know."

"Man." Sokka sighed deeply. "My dreams are all shattered."

Katara smirked amused. "Maybe we'll find one eventually. We have run into plenty of people who have swords."

"Oh yeah!" Sokka grinned. "We can just steal one!"

Katara shook her head.

"It's okay if we steal from the enemy." Sokka stated in a confident tone.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed.

"Seriously?" Katara asked. "You would steal swords?"

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"See! Zuko gets it!" Sokka grinned. "Man it's nice with another guy on the team! Finally!"

"Hey I'm a guy!" Aang shouted.

"Barely." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Zuko and I are going to have some quality man time!"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Sure snoozles. Sure." Toph shook her head. "Wake me when you got actual hair on your chest."

And Sokka huffed annoyed. Only to make the others chuckle.

Confused Zuko looked around at them, not really knowing how to react but finally… Finally dared to crack a small smile which Aang saw and the Avatar beamed. Thankfully not drawing more attention to Zukos reaction and Zuko shook his head.

What had he gotten himself into? And yet somehow it felt nice. This was so weird.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning as the entire team finished their sunrise meditation Zuko came with a loud announcement. "I am going to need Aang for the entire day today." he stated. "We need to do physical training, stances and movements."

Katara nodded. "Makes sense. He's all yours."

"Have at it Sparky." Toph smirked.

"Sokka you're going to join us." Zuko stated making Sokkas eyes widen.

"What?" Sokka asked. "But it's fire bending training right?"

"I thought about how best to get around this. You want to learn better combat right Sokka?" Zuko asked. "Well, what we are going today will be beneficial to both fire bending _and_ none bending combat! We will train foot work, punching and strength!" he stated. "And this way, we'll get two birds with one stone. Also you two can benefit from each while training."

Sokka blinked. "Admittedly all of that sounds pretty good to me. I'm in."

"You're the boss Shifu Hotman!" Aang grinned.

Zuko blinked as he turned to Aang. "What… What did you just call me?"

"Shifu Hotman." Aang said innocently. "You don't use that in the fire nation any more? A hundred years ago it was a normal title for fire nation teachers you respected."

"Please don't call me that again." Zuko asked. " _ever."_

"Oh." Aang blinked. "I'm sorry erhm… Shifu Zuko?" he tried.

Zuko frowned deeply and Aang shifted uncomfortable.

"Shifu?" Katara asked.

"It means teacher." Zuko explained.

"Well, you are a teacher." Katara pointed out.

"I'm… Really not though." Zuko fidgeted a little nervously.

Toph rolled her eyes. "We only been together for a few days and you already taught all of us new stuff. You're a teacher. Take it or leave it Sparky."

Zuko opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then finally he sighed. "Can we please not?" he asked. "I don't really feel like I deserve that title."

Katara looked up at Zuko, then smiled a little lightly. "What-ever you feel comfortable with. Right Aang?" she asked.

Aang nodded. "Of course. I only tried to be polite." he said. "Maybe later I can call you it."

"Don't count on it." Zuko pouted.

* * *

After breakfast Aang and Sokka was dragged out on the highest point of the mountain they were on so the sun would be on them at all times. Then Zuko pulled off his tunic revealing his naked torso.

Which didn't have a single gram of fat on it but lots of pure muscle.

Sokka gasped then looked at his own skinny arm. It wasn't weak looking at all but… There wasn't any visible bulge either like on Zuko. "Aww man." Sokka muttered disappointed.

Well, at least Aang was even skinnier than he was.

"Should I also take off my tunic?" Aang asked.

"That's your own decision." Zuko said as he started to stretch. "A fair warning though. If you do this right, you are going to sweat. _A lot._ What-ever you wear you will want to wash."

"Sounds like a mans work out!" Sokka grinned pulling off his own tunic and Aang sighed doing the same.

"Good decision." Zuko stated. "First. We need to stretch." he informed.

"But I thought we were going to do fighting moves." Sokka pouted.

"Trust me." Zuko said. "If you don't stretch you are going to regret it tomorrow."

"What-ever you say Zuko." Sokka rolled his eyes but followed along. Following Zukos instructions which amazingly. Sokka ended up feeling the stretch in places he didn't even know was stretchable.

Something Sokka also discovered was that some of the positions Zuko got into were really… _really_ hard and Sokka fell down more than ones as he simply lacked the strength to do it.

Aang didn't fall down quite as often, but something told Sokka that was because Aang was smaller and lighter.

Finally they were done… and already Sokka was sweating all over.

"Okay." Zuko stated. "Let's start with your stance! That is the foundation for everything when it comes to fighting!" he stated. "Remember. We need to concentrate on our breath." he lifted his hands taking in a deep breath and lowered again as he exhaled. "As you are constantly aware of your breath. Take a fighting stance." he said.

Both Aang and Sokka did as was told and Zuko looked up. He glanced at the bend knees Sokka had, something he had learned from the Kyoshi warriors and then at Aang doing the same and he nodded.

"Not bad. But it could be better to." Zuko stated as he bend his knees and spread out his legs. "Stance is everything! It controls the power of your attacks as well as your ability to block and dodge! Observe!" he walked to Sokka and took a stance. "Hit me." he asked.

Sokka blinked but then raised a fist aiming it at Zukos face. Easily Zuko dodged moving his body to the side. Sokka tried again and again but not one single hit reached the target. Untill finally Zuko reached up and grabbed Sokkas fist stopping it. And Zuko didn't even move. "My stance allowed me the fast movement." Zuko instructed. "My legs were already bend, so I didn't need to waste time getting into position. And in combat half a second can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Also due to my bend legs, I can better absorb blows. When you stand straight, you have no connection to the ground and will easily be toppled over. Watch." Zuko put a flat hand on Sokkas chest and lightly pushed him.

All that happened was that Sokka lightly bounced a little bit back and then back into position again.

"Now stand up straight." Zuko asked and Sokka did. Only for Zuko to push him again in the exact same way. This time Sokka lost balance as he screamed and fell down on the ground. "See." Zuko smirked as he stood up. "You have your stance down when the opponent don't. You already won the fight." he offered Sokka and a hand and Sokka groaned as he accepted allowing Zuko to pull him back up.

"Urgh. Why did I need to be the example here?" Sokka asked.

"Aang already has it down." Zuko commented.

"It's not that different from earth bending and water bending. Bend legs." Aang grinned.

"From what I have observed. Bending stances are indeed all very similar… When you are standing still." Zuko smirked suddenly looking a little more evil. "It's when you move things are going to be different! And with fire!" he pulled down his arms as he grinned. "We need fast and preciese movements. Powerful punches, powerful kicks and steady footwork so you don't fall down! Fall and you get burned!" he stated. "Unlike water… Unlike wind! Fire is _unforgiving._ And your control of your breath and your body must be absolute!" he stated. "When you punch. Your entire body must be used to lend it strenght. When you kick, you use your body and your breath." he cracked his neck. "Now… Let's do some punching." he stated.

"YES! This is what I have been waiting for!" Sokka grinned.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sokka to absolutely regret his earlier enthusiasm. At the end of the day. Sokka had been punching out in the air at least three thousand times. Not to mention the kicks, at least two thousand times and when-ever he faltered his stance or did something wrong. Zuko was over him like a _hawk!_ Berating him and getting him to stand correctly again. The worst part was, the more they got into it the more assertive Zuko became.

"You think the fire lord is going to hesitate and have mercy so you can spend time finding your stance?" Zuko asked. " _Again!"_ he demanded. "The fire nation army never hesitates. You can't afford mistakes! Do it again and do it right this time!" he demanded. And as Sokka did it correctly? "Good job. _Now do it again!"_

As the sun was setting. Sokka and Aang could barely drag themselves back to the camp.

"Sokka." Katara gasped as Sokka fell down on the ground not far from the fireplace. "Are you all right?"

"He's a monster… He's an absolute monster." Sokka gasped.

Aang to fell down on his back gasping for air. "I just… need a bit of rest."

Finally Zuko himself came and he looked absolutely fine as he looked down at the two. "Those stances. You will do them every day Sokka!" he stated. "Even when I am not there. And you will do at least a hundred punches and a hundred kicks! Every single day!"

"WHAT!" Sokka shouted as he sat up.

"And I will be able to tell if you didn't." Zuko snorted. "You want to learn how to fight right? Then stop being a wimp! Get up and fight back!"

Toph laughed from her spot. "HAHAHAHAHA!" she cried in laughter wiping her eye. "This is to good! I knew there was a reason I liked this guy."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Make sure to get some sleep. We'll need to be up for sunrise tomorrow."

"I assure you. I will have _no_ issue sleeping tonight." Sokka gasped. "Man I'm starving." he said.

"Me to." Aang swallowed holding his stomach. "I can't remember ever having felt this hungry before."

Katara smirked. "Then it's a good thing I cooked plenty of rice. All though, we'll soon have to restock. We're almost out." she sighed.

"Sweet. We can visit a town. Maybe look for a sword." Sokka commented.

Zuko nodded. "Then you can do a hundred punches, a hundred kicks and a hundred sword slashes."

Sokkas eyes widened as he turned to Zuko.

Zuko looked at Sokka. "The best way to master these things. Is by practising, and keep doing it. Every single day. Never give up." he said.

Sokka gulped a little intimidated.

"You did really well today. You both did." Zuko said. "You never gave up. You didn't lay down and said you couldn't do it. You continued even when it was hard. You got this. And you can definitely learn how to use a sword if that is what you want."

Sokka gasped as he heard that, then finally said up. Happiness surging through his chest. "Thank you Zuko."

"Remember. I can only do that much." Zuko stated. "It has to come from you. _Your_ inner fire pushing you forward." he pointed at Sokka. "And you. Aang." he looked at Aang. "I can only try to teach. _You_ are the one who has to learn!"

Aang nodded as he sat on his knees. Then clapped his hands together bowing his head for Zuko. "Thank you Shifu."

Zuko frowned as his brow furrowed. Then finally exhaled deeply as it looked like he had finally just accepted the title. Then moved to make some tea to help him unwind after a long day of training. First now realizing what a helpful thing tea was to decouple after that kind of training. He made sure that Sokka and Aang also got some.


	32. Chapter 32

"Auw… Auw… Auw."

It was the next morning. And Sokka was more waddling around than he was actually walking.

"It hurts…. Why does it hurt? I didn't even know a shoulder could hurt like that!" Sokka cried. "And arm… and back… And stomach… And thighs… And _feet."_

Zuko looked up at Sokka. "Did you stretch probably?"

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed. "I did everything you told me to do!"

"Well… Maybe you should rest today. And stretch." Zuko mussed. "Yeah… Today just do stretches. As many as you can."

"That's going to help?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. Though it'll probably be a few days before you'll be back to normal." Zuko admitted. "But you can remember. The pain is just proof of your hard work. And it proofs you have gotten stronger."

"Oh." Sokka blinked. "Well in that case. A man gotta do what a man gotta do." he stated as he stepped away, only to let out another. "Auw."

And soon after Sokka was stretching just like he was instructed to do.

* * *

The next few days things did fall into a routine and Katara couldn't help but be amazed how well Zuko had suddenly integrated into the group.

And just how comfortable she felt around him! It was just meant to be somehow. And they all worked on their bending.

Did the sunrise meditation together, and joined each other for bending lessons. Something Katara had never really thought about doing before. But as she tried to join both Zuko and Toph to try out some stances it turned out to be a lot of fun. And really interesting.

Toph as well tested out some water bending and fire bending stances. And finally the natural thing happened and Aang told them about Air bending.

Sokka dutifully continued his own training. And though he would complain, because that is what Sokka did. He never stopped! Didn't skip a day and did all his stretches, stances, punches and kicks. Often joining with Zuko and Aang for training.

In the evening Sokka was smirking happily as he looked at his own flexed arm. "I think I am getting more muscle!" he grinned. Then clapped his own biceps. "Definitely!" he stated, then sighed deeply as he leaned back.

"You're really enjoying your training with Zuko." Katara observed.

Sokka halted.

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Yeah… In fact. I'm really grateful." Sokka then admitted. "You guys. You are all so amazing with all of your bending and stuff. And I am just the guy with the boomerang. At least I want to be able to defend myself." he stated. "And not be a burden dragging you all down. You know."

"Sokka. You never dragged us down. You know that right?" Katara asked.

"Well. Not so far." Sokka stated. "But you're all getting so much stronger and it's going so fast. I need to get stronger too! I want to be." he stated. "So yeah. I am really happy. I feel stronger and I know now that I can get way stronger still. And that makes me really happy, that I am getting there. And growing while you're growing. So we all get to grow _together._ And I wont fall behind."

Katara smiled. "That's good."

"Man to think. I would be so happy that Zuko of all people joined us." Sokka shook his head. Then leaned back. Putting his hands behind his head. "It's hard to imagine now isn't it? How scared we used to be of him."

"Yeah… He's actually really nice." Katara commented.

"Not at training he's not! He is _brutal."_ Sokka said.

"He just wants you to do your best." Katara encouraged.

"Yeah, I know." Sokka said. "And that's actually… Really nice. I know he is taking me seriously. And I really feel like I am getting stronger."

Katara nodded as she collected her knees in her arms. "You know it's funny… In the past. When I pictured the enemy. The face of the fire nation itself that was always chasing us. It was him… His face."

Sokka glanced up. "I know what you mean."

"I feel so bad now. Is it because of the scar? I judged him?" Katara asked.

"No I don't think so." Sokka said. "It's because he was the first one we saw, who stepped out from that boat. And then he chased us. How-ever. I guess what we have learned now is that… There are always more going on beneath the surface. And well… There are times when people can change. That's pretty great isn't it?" he asked. "If Zuko can change. Then there is actual hope that the fire nation can change."

Katara gasped. Then she swallowed as she nodded. Closing her eyes. "I never thought much about what would happen after we defeated the fire lord." she admitted. "What should we do with the fire nation? Oppress them like they oppressed the earth kingdom?" she asked. "But you're right! If Zuko can change then maybe… Just maybe."

"Who knew. Aang was right back then, when we insisted that we kept Zuko around for another day. It was important. Really _really_ important." Sokka commented.

Katara smiled. "You know Sokka. Sometimes you're really smart."

"Well I have my moments." Sokka smirked. "And I can figure out it'll probably be a lot better if we can be friends with the fire nation than if we fight them for another hundred years just with the tables flipped around."

"Right!" Katara stated. "You're right!" then she reached out and hugged Sokka. "Thank you Sokka."

Sokka smiled amused. "Anytime Katara." he smiled as Katara let go. Only for Sokka to ruffle up her hair. "It's really nice I can still be the clever big brother ones in a while!"

"Sokka stop!" Katara pushed her hand away and then tried to flatten her hair.

"Seriously. I want to be of help." Sokka stated. "So what ever you need… You know?"

Katara halted then looked at Sokka. "I know." she said softly. "Remember what mom said?"

"We never have to be alone! As long as we have each other!" Sokka grinned.

And Katara smiled. "Thank you Sokka."

Sokka blinked. "For what?"

"You know. Being my brother. For being the reason that I never _ever_ had to be alone." Katara smiled sweetly. "Even when you are super annoying."

"Speak for yourself." Sokka snapped back. Then shook his head. "You too. Seriously. I really mean that." he said.

Katara smirked. "It's a good thing too. Now we got a bunch of other people to take care off."

"Tell me about it. How come everyone has issues?" Sokka asked.

"The war." Katara replied honestly.

"Right. That's probably true." Sokka had to admit. "It's gonna be a really good thing when we end it!"

Katara nodded. "By the way. We need to go to town either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. We are basically out of supplies."

"Great. I could use a change of scenery." Sokka sighed. "Training is good and all. But I also think we should move and you know… Try to figure a plan of attack or something."

Katara nodded seriously. "Yeah. We need to figure out what we are going to do next."

"Hopefully. It wont be anything too dangerous." Sokka commented. "Though knowing our luck. That's not going to happen. Is it?"

"You know us and our luck." Katara smirked.

"Yeaaah." Sokka sighed deeply. "How aren't we all dead all ready?"


	33. Chapter 33

It really couldn't be delayed any more. The gang _had_ to make a stop at a city for supplies. There wasn't a grain of rice or even wheat left.

At their current location they hadn't been able to hunt or fish. They couldn't even collect berries on this high cliff side.

Aang had also informed them they were almost out of tea. Which probably wasn't too surprising as Zuko had been making tea for everybody every morning as well as after his own training routines.

And of course Sokka would keep dropping all of the obvious hints that he would really like for them to find a sword.

Never mind that money wasn't exactly what they had a lot of. And while Katara didn't know much about swords, she knew that they probably weren't cheap.

Still, finally they had packed up and left their spot going to the first village they could spot. They landed a fair bit away and walked how-ever as they moved closer Zuko stopped.

"We… Probably should move on to another city." Zuko commented making all the other turn to him.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"This city is under fire nation control." Zuko pointed up and they all turned to see a fire nation banner raised in the air meaning this place had been conquered."We need to hope they haven't spotted Appa yet and then walk away from fire nation controlled land."

"Urhm. Zuko. I really do appreciate another guy around with some common sense. But we have no food." Sokka pointed out. "And if this city is under fire nation control chances are _every_ village and city in the area is under fire nation control. For how long would you have us all walking without any food?"

"We just have to be careful." Katara said. "Really careful."

Zukos eyes narrowed, and somehow he didn't look less intimidating as Lin-Lin jumped up on his shoulder.

That was another thing why it had been so easy to let Zuko in. It's difficult to hate a guy who had a turtleduck who would _always_ snuggle up to him when he slept. And he would clearly slip it some of his own food and dote on the thing when he believed no one was looking.

"We can disguise ourselves! We've done so before!" Aang encouraged as he grabbed a bunch of Appas fur that easily came off as the big bison would always be shedding, and then put it on his own hand. "Look! Say hello to old man Anzo!"

Zuko groaned deeply rubbing his own forehead then walked over to Appa and pulled out one of the cloths Aang would tie around himself as a tunic. Then walked over to Aang, swept the Appa fur away and instead tied the cloth around his head like a hat. "You really all ought to get some traditional earth kingdom clothes." Zuko commented dryly. "In fact… If we're doing this. It'll probably be better if Aang and I stay here while you three fetch supplies."

Katara lifted an eyebrow, she couldn't help but note how only two weeks ago leaving Zuko alone with Aang would just be out of the question.

"You two are the most recognisable faces." Sokka had to admit. "We can cover Aangs tattoos with a hat but there's not much we can do about…" he halted.

Zuko lifted a hand to his scar.

Katara sighed deeply. "This wont work. Zuko has to come with us."

Zuko frowned deeply.

"Don't think I didn't notice." Katara commented. "You only have one set of clothes!"

Zuko blinked.

"It's really nice you did your best to keep them clean! But this just isn't going to do any more. The only set of clothes you have is worn out! They are going to fall apart. You _need_ clothes." Katara stated.

"Oh." Zuko blinked.

"Also, as our designated tea maker I expect you to pick out tea leafs." Katara continued. "Then we also know already that Sokka is going to be looking at swords. He is going to need some help figuring out what to look for. I am not saying we are buying a sword! But when looking he should know what to look for!"

Zuko groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Okay… Some rules though." he held up a finger. "Everyone needs to keep a low profile! The _first_ thing we are going to do is go to the nearest clothes store and we will get Aang, Sokka and Katara traditional earth kingdoms clothes which you will change into immediately!"

"And you'll change clothes to." Katara smirked.

"Fine." Zuko rolled his eyes. "You are going to call me Lee! Got it. My name now is Lee. And as for Aang." he turned to Aang.

"I kind of like Anzo." Aang said.

"Good. Anzo." Zuko stated. "But you _need_ to keep a low profile!" he stated.

"Zuko relax. It will be fine. We've been in fire nation colonies before." Aang assured.

Zuko huffed. "This might be fun and games for you. But it isn't for me!" he stated. "Do you have _any_ idea what they will do with me if I get captured?" he asked.

"Erhm.." Sokka halted. "Kill you?"

"If I am lucky!" Zuko stated. "I am the prince who turned traitor! They will want to make an example out of me. To show that treachery is never allowed within the fire nation. That's why my father made our Agni Kai public! To set an example."

"Wait… Agni Kai?" Sokka blinked.

"A fire duel to the death. And it was that battle which gave me this." Zuko pointed at his scar. "I was thirteen years old and basically tricked into anticipating facing my father the firelord. It was an unfair fight from the start. It was to set an example that treachery would not be tolerated. Even from a Prince! That though will be nothing next to what he would do now! If Aang is captured. He would just be kept alive while locked away. Giving you plenty of time to free him. Me? I would be on public display to show what happens to traitors and my sister would be laughing from the front row seat! To the fire nation there is no lower scum than a traitor."

There was stunned silence as everyone looked at Zuko.

"So you see?" Zuko asked. "This isn't _fun."_

Everyone was just silent as they wide-eyed looked at Zuko.

"Man…" Toph at last broke the silence. "Zukos father is a jerk."

"Okay." Katara nodded. "I can see why you are worried." she said. "We'll do like you suggested." she assured. "We'll find a clothes store first and do our business as fast and quietly as we can."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you." he simply said.

* * *

As they finally entered the small city Zuko had his head bowed. Fire nation banners were hanging from the poles and the walls, as well were there wanted posters which Sokka started to check out. Zuko didn't even bother looking at them.

They didn't need to get far though to get to a clothes shop, the second they were inside Aang and Sokka began to laugh as they hurried to check out different clothes.

Zuko frowned deeply from where he stood.

"Hey." Katara looked up at Zuko. "We are here. You might as well find something you like." she pointed out.

Zuko scowled, admittedly being more like his old self than their entire time together at the mountain.

Finally they had all found new clothes. Aang had found himself a set which came with a hat! And finger gloves that covered the tattoos on his hands.

Zuko had found himself a cloak with a hood… Katara probably shouldn't have been to surprised by that.

"You know. I _do_ look good in green." Sokka grinned as he turned around looking down at himself.

"You look great!" Toph grinned.

"Thank you. HEY!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara sighed as she paid at the counter. Her heart sinking as she felt their wallet grow significantly lighter.

* * *

Afterwards they headed to the general store. Zuko kept his hood up and kept looking suspiciously over his shoulder.

Katara supposed she couldn't really blame him after what Zuko had told them, still she wished he wouldn't stress her this much. As they came inside each one kind of headed in each their direction. "Lee. Would you pick out some tea leafs?" she asked.

"Erhm. Yeah sure." Zuko nodded and headed towards the cabinet with different small drawers that had tea leafs while Katara headed for the grains and rice section. Only to sigh deeply as she saw the price tag.

So much for cheap food. Not helped much when Sokka came with a big slap of meat, pointing out he hadn't had any meat for ages.

And Aang running up with multiple fruits and vegetables as well as a begging look in his eyes. At last Katara had to ask Sokka to find a cheaper cut and ask Aang to select half of what he had found.

Katara shook her head as she scanned the store to find Zuko and finally found him in a corner holding a jar in his hand which he was examining. Finally Katara stepped up as Zuko addressed the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me. Is this Zingiber salve?" Zuko asked the lady.

"Yes!" The woman smiled kindly. "The herbalist who makes it grows her own Zingiber in her garden, two villages away from here." she said. "I think you will find it to be very good quality."

Katara stepped forward as she looked up at Zuko. "Is it something you want?" She asked.

Zuko frowned deeply then shook his head as he put the salve back. "It's to expensive. Maybe another time." he said then turned to the lady. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." he shortly and politely bowed for her. And then he walked away.

Katara blinked as she looked at the jar of salve then at the lady who looked after Zuko, sadness in her eyes.

Katara chewed her lip.

* * *

"No meat?" Sokka asked. "But you said!"

"You are a strong and capable hunter aren't you?" Katara asked in a huff as the group walked down the street. "We'll make sure our next camp will be at a place where you can hunt. Problem solved."

"It sure would help if we had a way to make money." Toph sighed deeply, then blew on her hair.

"It'll be all right." Aang assured. "We'll figure something out. Like we always do."

Zuko frowned. "You're just improvising?" he asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much how we do things." Sokka shrugged. "Just improvise and kind of hope for the best."

"That's stupid." Zuko commented.

"It worked so far." Aang smiled a little apologetically just as Katara halted by the sight of a big collection of clay pots, pans, cups and anything you could think of made in clay. All in bright and sparkling colours.

"Wow." Katara breathed. "That's so pretty!" she couldn't help but admirer and glanced inside where two people were almost dancing around a man and a woman.

The man winked at Katara. "Hello young woman. Seeing anything you fancy?" he asked as he moved his hands over some clay and suddenly a pot started to form from the clay itself.

"You're an earth bender!" Katara grinned.

"He sure is." The woman smiled as she took a finished but still wet pot and dowsed it in a white powder. She held the pot and suddenly the powder itself started to melt while water evaporated from the pot.

"And you're a fire bender." Zuko blinked surprised.

"She sure is!" The man grinned. "Welcome to Ming and Ying pottery!" he grinned. "I'm Ying! And this absolutely lovely creature is Ming! Remember you can watch, but you can't touch. She'll burn you!"

Katara blinked astounded. An earth bender and a fire bender working together to have a pottery shop. "This is amazing." she gasped.

"How do an earth bender and a fire bender end up starting a pottery shop together?" Zuko couldn't help but ask. "I mean… usually they hate each other."

"Oh that one is simple." Ying smirked. "By the end of the day. Love is stronger than hate."

"You're married?" Katara asked.

"You better believe it." Ming smirked. "So don't go around saying it can't be done!"

Ying stepped towards Ming, putting a hand that was soiled in clay around her shoulder. Since Ming was mostly in covered in clay too though, she clearly didn't care. "I grew up in this city." Ying said. "And believe me, when the fire nation first came. I hated them." he admitted. "I didn't think I could ever forgive someone from the fire nation. Boy did I learn." he shook his head.

Katara smiled. "That's so nice. I'm really happy for you."

"So." Zuko looked at Ming. "She changed your mind?" he asked. "About… the fire nation I mean."

Ying sighed deeply. "We're not really supposed to talk loudly about it you know." he whispered. "Let's just say I realized that… The fire nation people are victims too."

"I didn't want anything to do with the war." Ming sighed deeply. "I was just… Born into it."

Zuko nodded sadly. "I understand." he said. "Thank you." he bowed for them.

Ming blinked. "For what young man?"

"For giving me something new to reflect upon." Zuko said as he stood up.

Ming looked at Zuko, her eyes softened by the sight of his face. "I see. You were hurt by the fire nation." she said. "I'm sorry. We're not all like that."

"I know." Zuko assured holding up a hand. "And that's not what I was thinking."

Ming smiled, her face still looking sad. "Is there anything you like?" she finally asked gesturing at their wares.

"I'm sorry." Katara said. "We don't have any money. Thank you for letting us watch though."

"Any time." Ming assured. "And if you change your mind. You know where we are."

Katara nodded as she smiled. It was just so nice to see, the elements working together!

Really when you started to think about it. The possibilities truly were endless.


	34. Chapter 34

Since Zuko had been a little child and seen it for the first time. He had always been in awe over the work of a black smith.

Even now, he was still filled with the same sense of wonder as a hot inferno of flames heated up metal till it was glowing orange from the heat.

A strong arm hammering down on the blade with a hammer, releasing sparks with each loud bang. And yet out from this process something so beautiful and so elegant would be produced.

From the flames of fire and from the power of incredible strength. Something so beautiful was born.

Zuko had always found it fascinating how fire could be used to create blades. Now he started to realize flames were actually helping creating a lot of things. Like the pottery at the other street that Ming would be burning.

And then there were the glass artisans from the fire nation capitol. That took even more control and delicacy to master.

Next to Zuko, Sokka seemed to be just as awestruck as he was by the sight.

"Man. We never had anything like this at the water tribe." Sokka had to admit.

Zuko tilted his head at Sokka. "How then did you get your boomerang?" he asked.

"It's not actually metal." Sokka admitted pulling out his boomerang. "It's the bone from a tiger-whale. Grinded into shape using stones and salt water. It took me three months to make it."

"You made it yourself?" Zuko asked. "That's really impressive."

"Thanks." Sokka smirked. "My first five attempts were all so bad. All crooked and you couldn't aim with them at all. Had to keep trying."

"You know they say true sword masters will only use the swords they made themselves." Zuko commented as he looked at the blacksmith with his hands behind his back.

"Seriously?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah… Swords are actually pretty personal." Zuko said. "When you use them right. They are not just a tool in your hand. They are an extension of _you._ So honestly when you look for a sword." he shrugged. "You should go for what feels right. Each sword will have its own set of advantages and disadvantages."

Sokka nodded wide-eyed as he turned to the racks of swords.

"Remember though we can't even afford any of these. We're only looking." Zuko sighed deeply.

"I know. But still." Sokka stepped forward to examine some blades while being in deep awe of them.

Zuko shook his head, then had to swipe his forehead as the intense heat from the blacksmith furnace made him sweat. Finally Zuko just gave in and slipped down his hood for a bit of fresh air while he took a few more moments to look at the black smith working.

Longing shortly for his dual blades which had been left behind ones Azula had started to chase him and there was no time to return for them after Iroh had gotten hurt.

…. Iroh. He still hadn't caught up. Then again, how would Iroh even know where Zuko was?

Zuko knew that Iroh was more than capable of taking care of himself. Then again he could also act so stupid sometimes.

Then again… Sometimes Irohs stupid actions seemed kind of on purpose. That entire ordeal with his white lotus tile seemed _highly_ suspect now that Zuko thought about it.

That coupled with this new knowledge that Iroh had never actually wanted Zuko to capture the Avatar…

Zukos eyes narrowed as he turned around while he slowly started to realize Irohs often quite questionable actions.

On the other hand though. Zuko wasn't for a moment in doubt that Iroh had always done his very best to protect him. No matter what… Even if he didn't like Zukos choices he would still but there for him and.... Zuko realized something else. Iroh had _always_ allowed Zuko command. Iroh could have taken command for himself at any time simply overidding Zuko. He was higher ranked and also carried the title of Prince. The ship would have turned to him in a second... But he never ever did. He would try to talk Zuko out of his choices but never override him or take command... Zukos hands were shaking in their fists. Iroh had wanted him to grow and be strong.

And Zuko swallowed as he had to step outside of the shop, get a bit of fresh air. Allow the sun to fall on his face and warm it. Zuko closed his eyes as he allowed the sun rays to hit him and he inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

Just as a voice cut through. "HEY! Hey you!"

Zukos eyes widened and he turned to see three fire nation soldiers standing right there. The one on the front being large, burly and towering over Zuko.

"Erhm." Zuko blinked.

The soldier narrowed his eyes. "That scar." he commented making Zuko stiffen. "Seems awfully unique."

"No it's not." Zuko stammered. "Lots of people have scars like that."

"Why so nervous?" The soldier asked. "You maybe heard of a treasonous Prince? He has a scar a lot like yours."

"Re… Really?" Zuko asked.

The soldier grinned. "And the bounty! Is this finally my lucky day?"

Zuko was shaking, his entire body sweating. He knew this had been a bad idea! What was he going to do? He had to run for it! If he blasted them with fire he could run!

"Tue and Lai this again!" Sokkas voice suddenly cut through as he walked right between them. "Lee has had that scar since he was five years old and _now_ it suddenly becomes a big issue! Do you know how annoying this is?" he asked.

Zuko blinked astounded as he looked down at Sokka and the guards as well blinked.

"So you're saying…" one of the other guards commented. "That's not Prince Zuko."

"Well obviously." Sokka stated. "This is Lee. And like I told you he had the scar since he was five. It's only in the last few weeks it suddenly became such a big deal to you guys and you wont stop bothering him about it. That's rude!"

The two guards behind started to nod and agree. The front one though narrowed his eyes.

"You seemed awfully nervous though." The commented looking at Zuko. "For someone with nothing to hide."

"Of course he's nervous! You guys are scary!" Sokka stepped in again. "But I assure you. This is not Zuko I mean look!" he pulled out a wanted poster. "His hair is completely different!"

The front guard narrowed his eyes. "Hair can be changed."

"Also he is supposed to be together with General Iroh! Do you see an old guy looking like that around here? I sure don't." Sokka stated in a firm tone.

"They could have split up." The front guard huffed.

"Okay fine, but take a good look at this poster! A _really_ good look." Sokka asked and the guards all squinted their eyes as the poster as Zuko barely dared to look down. Should he run? Sokka though didn't indicate that he should be running so he stood.

"What am I supposed to see?" The front guard finally asked.

"The scar!" Sokka exclaimed. "Here on this poster! Prince Zuko has his scar on the right side of his face! Lee how-ever! Has his scar on the _left_ side! Look!"

Zukos eyes widened and finally he looked at the poster to see a badly drawn version of himself with the phoenix tale and true enough… The scar was on the wrong side.

….. Zuko knew he should be counting his lucky stars. But it was a bit of a gut punch.

Sokka how-ever threw the wanted posters at the guards. "So could you _please_ stop harassing my friend?" he asked. "It's a waste of everyone's time! You think Prince Zuko would just walk into fire nation territory? That's dumb. There's no way even Prince Zuko would be that stupid! Honestly just imagine if you actually brought Lee to the fire palace and you wasted the _fire lords_ time on this nonsense. You think he wouldn't punish you for wasting his time?" he asked. 

That seemed to finally hit the guards and they nodded as they backed off.

"And tell the same to all your guard and soldier friends!" Sokka shouted after them. "Lee is not your guy!"

The guards all nodded as they mumbled among themselves and finally turned around and walked off.

Zuko though was looking at the poster on the ground. Then walked over and picked it up. Looking at the image again. "It's… On the wrong side." he spoke numbly.

Sokka glanced at Zuko. "Probably just a really lazy poster artist whom didn't even bother to check facts." he commented.

"Yeah…. Sure. Erhm." Zuko commented, then he couldn't help it as a snort escaped his mouth and he clasped a hand over his mouth. But couldn't stop.

"Wait… Are you laughing?" Sokka asked.

"I.. I'm sorry." Zuko tried to apologize between the laughs. "I was just… Really scared and." he bit his lip. "This is ridiculous."

"You're laughing." Sokka gasped. "You're actually laughing!" he grinned. "Wait till I tell Aang! He is going to be so jealous he wasn't here!"

Finally Zuko shook his head as he sucked in a deep breath. "We probably shouldn't test our luck though." he commented. "We should go."

"Or…" Sokka held up a finger. "Now that our friendly guards are spreading the word that you are _definitely_ not the Prince. You can relax a bit." he said. "Tell me more about the swords. Please!" he asked.

Zuko looked at Sokka then sighed. "All right." after all… Sokka kind of deserved it for saving his skin and they walked back in. "That was… Really incredible Sokka." Zuko finally had to admit.

"You think so?" Sokka looked up at Zuko.

"I could never do anything like that." Zuko admitted. "I didn't even know what to say."

Sokka smiled. "Well. If you're in a tight spot you can come to me. That's what Team Avatar is all about!"

"Sssh!" Zuko hushed him.

"Sorry." Sokka blushed. "But you get what I mean." he winked. "We got each others back. Uuuh! What kind of sword is that?" he asked pointing at a long sabre and Zuko shook his head as he stepped forward to start and explain the blade and what uses it had.


	35. Chapter 35

"Man. Swords are so cool." Sokka grinned as he and Zuko walked down the street while the sun was setting. "That Dao blade! Uh and the Short Nihinto! I also really liked the Katana Set. What's the little Katana for again?"

"Erhm… It's not that important." Zuko said.

"How am I ever going to choose?" Sokka complained. "That Jian blade though." he sighed deeply.

Zuko smirked. "For someone whom didn't know anything about swords this morning. You sure seem into it."

"Of course I am!" Sokka stated. "Swords are super cool!"

"Yeah…. They are." Zuko nodded amused.

Sokka quieted. "Do you… Honestly think I could learn how to wield one?" he asked.

"Yeah." Zuko replied honestly. "I don't see why not."

"That doesn't sound to encouraging." Sokka commented dryly.

"I mean it." Zuko stated. "Look there's a difference between just holding a sword and poking stuff, and then actually _wielding_ a sword. Like I told you. Not a tool. An extension of yourself." he said. "Really, what it takes most is persistency. To keep training and not stop and well. Ever since we started training together. You showed that will and persistency. I'm not saying it just to be nice."

Sokka chuckled amused. "No you wouldn't." he acknowledged. "Thanks Zuko."

Zuko glanced at Sokka, then cracked a smile just in time for Katara to come running with the other two.

"SOKKA! LEE!" Katara shouted, smiling widely as she reached up to them.

Zuko exhaled deeply. "So. We're ready to go yet?"

"Not yet." Katara winked.

"The local inn was looking for help to clean up their warehouse!" Aang grinned.

"And we cleaned it right up! Shiny and sparkly." Toph grinned. "Easy when sharing that work between an air bender, a water bender and an earth bender!"

"So we are getting a free meal and beds for tonight! Then we can travel tomorrow morning!" Katara finished for them.

"Are you serious?" Sokka asked. "Real beds tonight? And well prepared food!"

Zuko was just about to object, but already felt his own mouth watering by the promise of better food. To top it off his body was aching already by the mention of a real bed. So he ended up closing his mouth.

* * *

Zuko wouldn't admit it. But he was almost crying as bowl of miso soup with noodles was placed in front of him. Fresh vegetables, mushrooms, thin slices of meat that Aang was carefully picking out of his own bowl and Sokka grabbed before anyone else could lay claim to the meat Aang didn't want.

This… Smelled so good. It was heaven. And carefully Zuko picked up the chop sticks for a first taste… It didn't taste as good as it smelled. It tasted _better!_ And Zuko started to eat with a real hunger.

He wasn't alone. Everyone was clearly starved for a good meal.

"This has to be the best miso _ever_ made!" Toph proclaimed loudly.

Zuko kind of had to agree. Which was pretty amazing considering he had had royal miso soup in the past. Then again… Back then fine food had been an every day thing so it became normal. Now all of them had only had rice and wheats for two weeks or more.

Three new figures stepped in, a man a woman and one year old in the womans arms.

"You're enjoying your meal?"

"MING!" Katara beamed happily. "Ying! And who's this?" she asked looking at the one year old. "awwww! He's so cute."

"She!" Ying said. "This is Ming-Ying!" he grinned.

"What?" Katara blinked stunned.

Ming shook her head. "It's a joke." she said. "Her name is Kulai."

"She's adorable!" Katara beamed with heart in her eyes.

And the toddler laughed back at Katara in a childish grin… Zuko was seriously concerned that Katara was going to faint any moment by now.

"Girls and their babies. Am I right?" Sokka asked not looking particularly impressed.

"I'm not really into it either." Toph commented in a huff. "Babies are gross."

Zuko could only nod as he picked up a mushroom from his miso and fed it to Lin-Lin under the table while everyones attention was on the baby.

"You think she might be a bender?" Katara asked. "You know, with both her parents being benders."

"It doesn't matter if she's a bender. She's a precious gift either way." Zuko simply stated.

"I didn't mean it like that." Katara said. "Of course she's precious no matter if she has bending or not. All children are!"

"And adults." Sokka stated importantly. "Bending isn't everything! Right Lee?" he asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I hope she's not a bender." Ming sighed deeply.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"If she's a bender. She'll be drafted." Ying said. "All benders are when coming of age."

"Oh." Katara's heart sank.

"How come you are not drafted yourself?" Zuko asked.

"We provide a service." Ming said. "Supplying the fire nation army with tools they need. Soldiers also need cups to drink from."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully.

"As long as we keep up our quota. We are good." Ying said.

"How much is that quota?" Sokka asked.

"Oh it changes. Depends on what they need." Ying shrugged. "About 2000 cups a month I say."

And Sokka spat out his water. "That's… A lot!"

"Do you get any compensation at all?" Katara asked.

"We're not getting drafted." Ming replied.

"Oh…" Katara realised. "Right."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to bring you down. Just saying hi." Ming smiled. "Enjoy your meal! We're going to get some too!" she cheered and finally they walked off to a different table.

Zuko was hanging his head as he now poked at the soup in front of him.

"Draft huh." Katara commented.

Zuko glanced away.

"Lee?" Aang asked.

"Every first born child and every fire bender must join the fire nation army." Zuko muttered. "It is encouraged that all young people sign up. It's considered dishonourable not to do it if you don't have an excuse. A really good one like lacking a leg or something like that."

There was silence.

"I fully expected to be on the front line as well if I hadn't… You know." Zuko shrugged. "The royal family must set an example. _Lead_ by example… I was looking forward to it. Standing on the front line. Proof my worth and loyalty to the fire nation."

Katara frowned deeply.

"I get it." Sokka said. "I wanted to go out there with my dad. Go with him and take on the fire nation head on. Show that the water tribe were still great and I wanted to be a part of it… Funny thing is. Or well not so funny. Reality really isn't as fun as daydreams. Not at all."

"I don't get any of that at all." Aang admitted. "I never wanted to fight anyone."

"That's what makes you a sap twinkletoes." Toph smirked then playfully hit him on the shoulder. "No more sour faces let's eat and sleep in real beds!" she proclaimed.

Zuko nodded as he returned to his food which still tasted amazing, but sadly it wasn't quite as easy to enjoy it any more.


	36. Chapter 36

In the early morning Aang was snuggling up in his blanket. A real bed always felt so good after having been out in the wild for a long time. He was ready to just stay there forever!

The mercy though wasn't granted as a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him. "Hey." a raspy voice spoke, almost in a whisper. "It's time to wake up."

"Zuko?" Aang asked. "What are you doing?"

"The sun is about to rise." Zuko replied. "It's time for meditation."

Aang blinked as he turned to Zuko wide-eyed looking up at the scarred boy. "What?" he asked.

"What part of _every_ day did you fail to understand?" Zuko asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh." Aang realized as he slowly sat up.

Zuko smirked amused. "If you want you can go back to sleep after. My uncle is also a big fan of afternoon naps. Like he would say, we may rise with the sun but there is nothing stopping us from taking a nap after." he shook his head and Aang chuckled as he jumped out of bed and found Zuko.

Easily they found a way out on the roof, it seemed like it was build for easy access, even had a small veranda up there and Aang gasped as he looked at the view of the city and then grinned as he pointed. "Look it's Ming!"

Zuko as well looked towards the pottery shop and true enough, so the young woman coming out on her own roof. Zuko looked around and were seeing multiple people coming out to prepare themselves for the sunrise. About half of the city… The fire nation half.

"Wow!" Aang seemed to notice to as some sat down and other started to make stretches and stands.

Zuko smiled. "The people of the fire nation. Rises with the sun." he said.

"That's amazing!" Aang grinned. "Now that I think about it, when I was in the fire nation in the past and I woke up. Everybody else was always already awake and working by the time I got out of bed! Kuzon always teased me for being lazy! I thought that was silly because he would be sleeping in the middle of the day!"

"You mean, when it's to hot to work because the sun is at its highest?" Zuko asked in a smirk.

"Ooooh." Aang realized. "Yeah I never had to worry about that in the fire nation. Cause I could cool myself down with the wind!" he laughed. "Though I did get sunburned… A lot."

Zuko smirked amused. Then finally sat down crossing his legs gesturing for Aang to do the same and Aang grinned as he sat down next to Zuko.

And as the meditated, it honestly felt kind of cool because they were doing it with half the city! And if they had been in the fire nation it would have been with the entire city and nation! "The fire nation is really cool!" Aang blurted.

Zuko smirked as well. "Yeah?" he asked.

And Aang grinned up at Zuko. "Yeah!" he stated.

* * *

"There you are!" Katara gasped as they made it down to the dining area after their sunrise meditation. "Where were you?"

"On the roof." Aang pointed upwards. "For daily sunrise meditation!"

"Without us?!" Toph asked.

"I'm not complaining. I still think this was to early to get up." Sokka yawned deeply from where he was sitting on a chair. "That bed was so nice."

"It's probably better that we get moving while it's still early." Zuko commented. "We should walk for a while so Appa wont be spotted."

"You're really keen on that walking huh?" Sokka commented.

"How do you _think_ I managed to keep tracking you in the past?" Zuko asked as he rolled his eyes. "A giant flying bison will be spotted! And fire nation soldiers has direct orders to send message hawks to their generals when they spot the _only_ ten ton flying bison that currently exist!"

"Oh." Aang blinked. "Did you get those message hawks?"

"No… I lured them to my ship using bait, caught them with net and stole the messages meant for the generals and admirals." Zuko admitted.

Everyone looked at Zuko.

"What? The birds weren't hurt I promise! I took really good care of them!" Zuko stated.

"You _stole_ important fire nation intel?" Sokka asked.

"Look. I was being told that the _only_ way I could end my banishment was if I brought the Avatar back in chains which meant _I_ would have to be the one doing it. I couldn't let any of those admirals or generals get ahead of me! I had been searching for _three_ years! And then suddenly they just started to bud in _after_ I found him first!"

Again they were all looking at Zuko.

"I'm not trying to capture him…. Any more." Zuko at last added in a small pout.

"So what you're saying is…" Sokka stated. "The reason we didn't have _several_ generals and half the fire nation army on our tails was because _you_ stole the intel about our whereabouts."

Zuko opened his mouth as he held up a finger then halted.

Sokka couldn't help but grin, then laughed into his hand. "That's hilarious."

Now Katara was chuckling as well as she got the humour in it.

"You saved our butts Zuko." Aang also started to laugh as he realized.

"Sssh! Lee. I'm Lee." Zuko shushed at him.

"Good on your Lee!" Toph shouted punching him in the arm.

"Auw!" Zuko shouted as he stumbled to the side from the sheer force of the punch.

"You've been a really effective saboteur haven't you?" Sokka asked.

"No!" Zuko stated… Though even he had to admit. The sabotage he had done to the fire nation army was… Quite extensive in hindsight and he blushed deeply. Okay no wonder he was wanted for treason! That was treason. That was _definitely_ treason… Oh Agni he really was a traitor to the fire nation.

No… no! Zuko shook his head. He was a traitor to the _fire lord!_ There was a difference! There was a _big_ difference!

Zuko sucked in a deep breath to steady himself and exhaled again.

"Well." Katara smirked as she dug into her shoulder bag to find a jar. "With that piece of information. I think you earned this!" she said offering the jar to Zuko.

Zuko halted as he recognised the jar from the other day. "The… The Zingiber salve!" he realized. "But. It was so expensive!"

"Wait." Sokka looked at the jar. "Is that the reason we couldn't buy any meat?!" he asked.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You can hunt for meat. This is a little harder to come by."

"I erhm… I don't really." Zuko swallowed.

"Just take it!" Katara demanded. "I bought it. Now it's yours!"

Zuko halted then finally took the jar awkwardly standing with it. "Thank you." he whispered. Then looked down at the jar and twisted off the lid.

Immediately an incredible strong smell came through the air making everyones faces scrounge. Toph slapping her hands over her nose. "Ewww!" she laughed. "What _is_ that?" she asked.

"Smells like stomach acid from a tiger-whale mixed with old socks and rotten ginger!" Sokka exclaimed also holding his nose.

The only one not reacting so strongly was Zuko who carefully dipped two fingers into the salve, scooped out just a little bit and then… Put it on his _face._ Right on the scar! Rubbing it in gently.

"Hey! Don't put it on your face! You are going to smell like that!" Sokka gasped.

"Sokka!" Katara lectured. "Zingiber salve is for softening scar tissue! If you haven't noticed, Lee can barely move the left side of his face because the tissue is so tough. And sometimes a scar like that will get dry and annoyed. It must be really uncomfortable for Lee."

"It.. It's okay. I learned how to deal with it." Zuko muttered as he put the lid back on. Then he hissed as his eyes watered.

"You okay?" Katara asked.

"Yup. This is just _really_ good stuff. Stings a little." Zuko informed. "But, it does feel better already." he sighed deeply. "Thank you." he said sincerely.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "If that was what it was for, you should just have said so! Katara is right. I can just hunt for meat!"

"And I can get vegetables somewhere else." Aang stated.

"Oh erhm…. Okay." Zuko swallowed.

"And when you're about to run out. Just say so." Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko nodded slowly. "Kay. Thank you."

"Actually it's not just me you should thank." Katara then admitted. "Even when not buying meat we didn't have enough money. The lady gave me a good discount."

Zukos eyes widened.

"She thought you were so nice and polite." Katara informed in a smile. "She didn't want you to be bothered more by that scar then you had to."

Zuko swallowed. "I… I should go thank her."

Katara smiled warmly. "We can do it after breakfast. I bet she'll be happy to see you. You should have heard her! Such a polite young man. There should be more young men like him around." she imitated the old lady.

Zuko blushed deeply as he nodded. "I… I'll think I'll go make some tea." he finally said as he turned and scurried towards the inn kitchen.

Sokka smirked. "Tea is his answer to everything isn't it?" he asked.

"Just a pretty good excuse when he can't stand hanging around _you_ any more snoozles." Toph smirked.

"Who says I am the problem! It might be you _Toph!"_ Sokka stated.

"Njah! I'm to loveable." Toph grinned. "Anyway what's for breakfast?" she asked making Katara chuckle.


	37. Chapter 37

Team Avatar did a _really_ bad job of sneaking around as they were following Zuko towards the shop they had been at a day earlier.

They had actually agreed to meet at the city gate, but by the end they all wanted to see this. So they were all tailing behind Zuko and tried to act totally casual when he turned around to look at them with slightly narrowed eyes.

Finally Zuko exhaled and just continued his walk with the others following and then he walked into the store, the others following behind.

The old lady was easy to find, she was sweeping the floor at the left side of the room and Zuko walked towards them. "Urhm… Hi." he awkwardly held up a hand.

The old lady looked up then her face broadened in a smile. "Why if it isn't that handsome young man from yesterday."

Zuko blushed as he glanced down. "Yeah, erhm. Katara, the girl I was with yesterday. She's right there by the way." he pointed right at Katara proving their insanely bad job at tailing Zuko. "She told me about the discount you gave… For the salve I mean." he said.

The old lady looked up with questioning eyes.

"And I just wanted to thank you." Zuko said making one hand into a fist putting it on his flat hand and bowed in a traditional fire nation greeting. Then stood up. "You were right, that's a really good salve. My scar has been kind of dry and annoyed recently and it feels so much better already."

The old woman smiled a kind smile. "Who-ever decided to burn such a handsome face should really be ashamed of themselves." she said. "I am just glad I was able to help such a kind man. That's what we need to do you know. Help each other out. Sometimes just a little bit of kindness can go a long way."

"Heh, my uncle would often say things like that." Zuko admitted. "Now I wish I were better at listening to him."

The woman looked sadly at Zuko.

"Oh! No!" Zuko exclaimed holding up his hands. "He's not dead! He's just somewhere else at the moment. I am not really sure where he is, but he said he was going to meet up with me!"

"Oh thank Agni." The lady sighed deeply. "Sorry, these days you just always end up assuming the worst."

Zuko halted and he lowered his hands. "Everybody lost someone." he commented.

"Yes." The lady sighed deeply.

"If it's not to much to ask." Zuko hesitated. "You don't have to answer… I was just wondering. Who did you loose?" he asked.

The lady looked up at Zuko. "My son." she said. "He was drafted into the fire nation army. He didn't mind though, he was very proud that he got to serve his country. A year after I got the letter, he was killed."

"I… I'm sorry." Zuko swallowed.

"You remind me of him." The lady admitted. "A young proud soldier. Ready to lay down his life for what he believe is right."

Zuko halted, he swallowed. "Do you think it's right though? This war?" he asked. "You're fire nation yourself right? If your son was drafted."

"I was." The lady admitted. "I used to live there, after my son died I just… I couldn't bear being in that empty house. So I came here, hoping I could be of use somehow. And as for the war? If I am to be honest.." she closed her eyes. "I don't know… It has been going on for longer than I have been alive. And I don't know what it's for." she admitted. "I don't know…" she swallowed as her eyes watered. "Why my son had to die."

Zuko swallowed. Regretting severally that he had asked, he didn't really know what to do here. He wanted to tell her that her son hadn't died for nothing. That it had been honourable to serve the fire nation like that. That the firelord really cared and it was going to be okay… But he couldn't lie.

So instead Zuko gently put his arms around the woman and offered her a light hug, allowing her to cry on his chest. For a few minutes, they stood and finally the lady stepped back drying her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She asked.

"No. It was the least I could do." Zuko said. "Can I ask. What's your name?"

The lady glanced up. "Tanyi." she said. "And you?" she asked.

"I'm…" Zuko halted. "Lee." he finally said.

"Really?" Tanyi asked. "Somehow that doesn't quite suite you."

Zuko lifted his one good eyebrow.

Tanyi though just smiled her warm smile and Zuko relaxed, smiling back at her.

Just then the door slammed open and Zuko looked up to see fire nation soldiers standing right there. Without even thinking Zuko shovelled Tanyi behind himself and stood in a defensive stand.

"By order of General Shi-Shang!" The soldier yelled. "All food available will be confiscated and relocated to the fire nation army!"

"You can't do that!" Zuko exclaimed as he stepped forward earning the attention of all the fire nation soldiers, only for Zuko to feel Tanyi grab his arm.

"No." Tanyi whispered. "It's just rice and vegetables. It's not worth getting into trouble for."

"But." Zuko looked down at her. "Then what are _you_ going to eat?"

"I'll manage." Tanyi said. "Somehow." as the small shop now flooded with soldiers and they took _everything._ Bread, rice, wheat, fruit, meat, vegetables.

"Why are they doing this?" Zuko asked horrified.

"An army still needs to eat." Tanyi spoke sadly. "Twice as many drafted soldiers means twice as many mouths to feed but not any more food being produced."

"Hey! Lee!" Suddenly Sokka was there grabbing Zukos other arm. "We gotta get out of here before they notice you! Or you know _'Anzo'_ " he referred to Aangs fake name.

"Where is he? And the others?" Zuko asked.

"Gone out the back. Which is where we should go as well." Sokka stated.

Tanyi nodded. "Get out of here." she asked. "Go."

Zuko swallowed then turned to Tanyi. "I… I'm sorry about all of this. I'll try to make it right. Somehow."

Tanyi looked concerned at Zuko. "It's not like this is your fault young man. And how could you even.." she halted. "Just be safe." she asked. "Please."

Zuko halted then nodded. "Just, hold on." he asked. "Listen." Zuko leaned forward so he could whisper in Tanyis ear. "The Avatar doesn't want to destroy the fire nation, he wants to _save_ it." he said. "He is working to save _everybody_ who lives in this world. So don't give up. Okay?"

Zuko retrieved and Tanyi wide-eyed looked at Zuko with shocked eyes.

Zuko offered her a last nod. "Stay safe." he asked and finally allowed Sokka to pull him away towards the backdoor where they finally escaped out the building.


	38. Chapter 38

Outside the building Zuko and Sokka easily found the others pressing themselves up against the wall.

"Oh good you're okay." Katara sighed in relief by the sight of them.

"So much for low profile huh?" Sokka asked. "If that lady hadn't stopped you, you would have jumped right in!"

"Tanyi. Her name is Tanyi." Zuko informed quietly as he glanced around the corner and saw fire nation soldiers. Demanding entrance to houses, firebenders standing ready with the threat of burning them down if they weren't let in. And they came out carrying any possible food while the citizens were crying on their knees.

"This is wrong." Zuko swallowed. His body shaking.

"I know." Katara whispered, she too looked like she could barely keep herself back.

"We need to get out of here." Aang said. "We can stop this, by defeating the fire lord and end the war."

Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes. Both his hands were in tight fists and he was shaking as his body started to steam.

"Calm down." Sokka asked. "Nothing will be gained if any of us loose our temper."

"I know." Zuko hissed as he tried to take a deep breath. "I'm trying!"

Just then a scream sounded. A womans scream. "NO! LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"

Wide-eyed they all turned to see Ming being dragged out of her shop by soldiers.

" _All_ fire benders must serve in the army!" The soldier stated as he dragged her out.

"Please!" Ming cried. "I have a child! She's only one! She needs me! My husband needs me! Our business. We can make more cups for you if you want! PLEASE!"

"With Omashu now under our control, we have more then enough none-bending pottery makers." The soldier informed as Ming tried to drag herself away and then used her free hand to send a jet of fire towards the soldier.

It missed and he grabbed her hand.

"War balloons needs fire benders." The soldier said. "Be proud! You will serve the proud fire nation we have all sworn an oath to protect!"

"NO!" Suddenly a young teen with a scar on his face was right there, he jumped down and quickly grabbed the soldier making him let go of Ming then jumped on the other side so he was between them. "You can't separate a mother from her child! This is wrong!"

* * *

Back behind the building Sokka was gaping. "How did he get over there?!" he exclaimed then frantically looked at the empty spot right next to him where Zuko had been moments ago. "I didn't even notice him leaving!"

"Jumped up on the roof." Toph informed.

Sokka slapped his own forehead. "Oh no… We are in so much trouble."

"We need to help him" Aang stated just about to stand up.

"Wait!" Toph held up an arm stopping Aang.

"But Toph!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wait for the right moment." Toph said. "That is if he actually _needs_ us to step in."

"Huh?" Aang asked and then he looked up again to halt and he gaped. "Wow."

"Okay I have a question." Sokka blinked.

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"How _didn't_ we get capture by this guy?" Sokka asked. "Look! He isn't even using his fire bending!"

Katara as well was blinking rapidly trying to take it in as Zuko was engaging in hand to hand combat with several soldiers and also… not one single spark of fire had come from Zuko at this moment, he was though dodging a couple of fireballs and had managed to steal two swords of different length.

Was Zuko not using fire bending to not give away his true identity? Well Sokka supposed he should be happy that at least Zuko had been that smart all though… Looking at it. It occurred to Sokka that Zuko was way more dangerous in close combat when he _didn't_ rely on his fire bending than when he had been relying on it. Did Zuko know this?

* * *

Zuko hissed as he in a dance of his own slipped behind soldiers, kicked them aside, Disarmed another to take his sword.

Sadly though he was just one person against many and finally as Zuko stood in front of Ming with raised swords to protect him. Kind of happy that the others hadn't stepped in yet.

"Step aside boy." A soldier asked.

"No." Zuko breathed. "You said it yourself. You swore an oath… To serve and protect the fire nation. Look around you is _this_ protecting the fire nation?" he asked.

The soldiers blinked confused.

"The fire nation is not just a guy sitting on a fancy chair behind a curtain of flames. The fire nation is a people! A strong and proud people! _Those_ people!" Zuko pointed. " _Those_ are the ones you ought to protect!"

A crowd had started to gather, Tanyi was in the door as he gasped. All the people seemed to be listening as Zuko turned his head to Ming. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Get your family and get out of here."

Ming swallowed. "But… What about you?" he asked.

"I can handle it." Zuko said. "Just hurry."

Ming at last nodded as she turned around, meeting her husband who had their crying child and the soldiers huffed. "Don't let them get away!" They shouted taking a running step only for Zuko to step forward and block.

"Out of the way boy." The soldier demanded. "Or do you want to be burned even more?"

Zukos eyes narrowed as he stood. "No. You will let her go."

People were gasping as they stood around. Sokka considered if this was the time to step in already, Toph though was shaking her head. "His heart rate is low. He is not panicking, he must have a plan." she said.

And Zuko just stood as the firebenders among the soldiers stepped forward, five in total standing in line.

Zukos eyes narrowed as he took a stands and Katara gasped.

"That's a waterbending stance!" She whispered in a hiss.

The five soldiers moved in unison, yelling as they jumped and then send five larges bursts of fire right at Zuko.

Zuko took a breath and reached out his hands, ready to catch the fire. Was he going to throw it back like he had done with Aang?

Then Zuko made the same swirling motion, but instead of catching the fire. He _absorbed_ it! Through his hand and right into his body using the flowing motion.

Everyone gaped! The soldiers gasped shocked. Team Avatar was gaping and Zuko was standing.

His entire body was red from the pure heat of the fire he had absorbed, he was steaming as he stood up making Katas with his hand and then he _breathed_ the fire back out through his mouth.

An _amazing_ pillar of fire which was the result of the five fire blasts combined and threw all of the soldiers back and they crashed down on the ground all looking up in shock and horror as Zuko stood with bowed head. Hair obscuring his face as he gasped for breath.

Guards who stood at the sidelines were shacking in their boots.

"I… I've never seen such amazing fire bending before." One shook. "Who… Who is he?"

Another guard lifted his hand as it shook. "Prince Zuko!" he gasped. "I was right! It _must_ be! Only one from the royal line would have such amazing fire bending powers!"

The words were spread and people gasped. Tanyi held a hand over her mouth.

"It's the traitor!" Someone yelled and Zuko looked up, his body dripping from sweat.

"I am no traitor." Zuko said, his voice raspier than usual. "The real traitor is the _fire lord!"_ he stated. "The man who should have been there for his people! Who's first priority should be _protecting_ his own people!" he gasped, then he grew more silent as he spoke. Yet clearly his words cut through. "You can all send a message to my father. His crimes against the fire nation will _not_ go unpunished. I'll see to that myself." he stated as he turned around and started to walk towards the gate.

One soldier though got cocky and jumped forward throwing fire at Zukos back.

It didn't really reach Zuko tough as Aang jumped in raising his hands and deflected with a wind shield knocking off his own hat revealing the arrow and people gasped.

"Don't attack my fire bending master." Aang demanded in a low voice and the soldiers eyes widened as he scrambled back. Then Aang nodded and ran after Zuko catching up with him.

"You didn't need to step in, I saw him coming." Zuko whispered at Aang.

"I know." Aang replied. "But… I wanted you to know that you're not in this alone." he said. "And I wanted your father to know too."

Zuko smiled lightly as he nodded. "Thank you." he whispered as they exited the town, with all of the soldiers and guards just being to shocked and scared to fight back. As well had Zukos words actually gotten to many of them.

…This wasn't protecting the fire nation. This wasn't what any of them wanted. The Prince was right! They could feel it in their hearts. The fire lord was the true traitor.

* * *

Zuko and Aang managed to meet up with the others who had gotten out another way and were waiting with Appa.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Katara cried as she came running embracing both Aang and Zuko. "That was so SO stupid!"

"You mean badass." Toph grinned.

"No! _Stupid!_ " Katara hissed.

"Agreed." Sokka sighed. "But also kind of badass. Come on lets get out of here and fast."

They all nodded as they hurried up on Appa and took flight before people came after them.

Only for Zuko to grab his throat as he started to cough while they were in the air.  
  
"You okay?" Katara asked concerned.  
  
"Throat... hurts.." Zuko said in a wheezing breath. "Need... Tea."

"Tea is going to help?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded. "I'm sorry we have to wait until we land. Until then." she took out a bit of water. "I can do my best to heal you."  
  
"Tha... Thank.. You." Zuko managed to rasp.

  
"Also don't speak!" Katara demanded. "No more talking until I say you can!"  
  
Zuko opened his mouth.  
  
"What did I just say?" Katara asked making Zuko close his mouth and nodded instead. "Good." Katara smirked.

* * *

Seeds had been planted. In the evening Tanyi was gasping as she sat in front of the portrait of a long lost son. "The Prince…" she whispered. "He was the prince."

She looked to the side. There was a small portrait of fire lord Ozai. A portrait she would bow to in respect now and again. By the sight of his face Tanyi halted. Then she reached over and flipped the picture down so it was now laying face down on the table.

Deep down Tanyi had already known, she had known for years.

Ozai didn't care… Ozai had _never_ cared.

But there was someone else who _did!_ And he was willing to fight for them!

"Agni. Protect the Prince!" Tanyi asked as she bowed her head and felt something new in her chest. Her heart feeling stronger.

A feeling… A feeling of _hope!_


	39. Chapter 39

Whispers had started to spread, multiple people had witnessed the events that had taken place in the little city.

Tanyi had gone to the herbalist three villages away to pick up new stock. Barely had she gone in before the herbalist, a middle aged woman with dark hair in a messy bun and huge glasses on her noes pulled Tanyi aside. "Is it true?" she asked in a whisper. "Was he really there?" he asked. "The… The Prince."

Tanyi swallowed then slowly nodded.

The herbalists eyes widened. "They say he spat fire… That such power coming from one firebender had never been seen before."

"Well…" Tanyi halted. "It was a little different." she said. "It was like… Five firebenders cast fire at him and he… Absorbed it somehow. I don't know. And then _all_ the fire he had absorbed. He spat out I… I've never seen anything like it! And then the Avatar was there." she gasped. "He called the prince his _master._ He must be a fire bending master!"

The herbalists eyes widened. "The Avatars fire bending master?" she asked. "That's…. " she started to shake.

"It's okay." Tanyi assured. "Before it came to that. I had no idea who he was but… he was in my shop and he bought your Zingiber salve. For his scar. Poor kid has half his face covered by that scar."

The herbalist looked up. "You… Talked to him?"

"He was so kind." Tanyi smiled. "Truly. Kind, well mannered, gentle. I would _never_ have guessed he was such a powerful firebender. And he thanked me for the salve! Bowed to me!"

The herbalist gaped.

"He asked me about my son." Tanyi swallowed. "I… I couldn't stop myself from crying and… he hugged me and apologized. I had no idea why he would apologize, I didn't know who he was. He told me that… The Avatar didn't intend to destroy the fire nation but to _save_ it. And he wanted to make it right." she looked up. "And… I believe him." she said. "If you had just seen him! He was honest! _So_ honest!"

The Herbalist blinked as she looked at Tanyi. And Tanyi's eyes looked honest and so full of genuine hope.

* * *

Other people would visit the herbalist and she would whisper. "I heard from an honest source she was a witness! Prince Zuko! The Fire Prince!"

"What? Who?" The buyer asked. An older man with grey hair and beard.

"The woman who runs the shop in the city! She buys salves and remedies from me to sell in her shop. She was _there!_ She saw him! And you wouldn't believe what he said!"

"What?" The man asked, curiosity and eagerness in his voice.

"He said that… The firelord was the one who betrayed the fire nation and _he_ would set it right! And the avatar was there and called the Fire prince his Fire bending _master!"_

* * *

Soldiers were whispering among themselves as well.

"I tell you it was crazy." The soldier whispered. "The fire I send at him he just… I don't know. Absorbed it into his body like a sponge! It was crazy!"

"Are you serious?" The female soldier next to him asked.

"Yes! And then he breathed fire and it was." The soldier swallowed. "I never seen such powerful firebending! Not even fire lord Ozai." he halted then bit his lip. Going ghostly pale by the admission.

"Wow." The other soldiers gasped and the first one nodded.

"He… He challenged the firelord. Right there." The soldier whispered. "Said that… The fire lord was a traitor to the fire nation. That the fire lord should have protected them, the people who live in the fire nation. That that was his duty. Not some pointless war."

They all looked at the soldier.

"He was with the avatar too." The soldier barely even whispered. "They were working together."

"To take down fire lord Ozai?" Another soldier asked wide-eyed.

The first soldier nodded. "What else would they do?" he asked.

"But… What about the fire nation?" A soldier asked.

The first soldier halted then looked down. "The way Prince Zuko spoke…" he hesitated. "It sounded like.. .He wanted to.. To protect the fire nation. The people." he said. "He said that Ozai was the traitor, not him. That protecting the fire nation meant protecting the people I… I don't wish to question Ozais orders but.." he halted and everyone was looking at him.

They were to scared to speak but everyone were able to think for themselves.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Azula howled in laughter. "Zuzu?" she asked. "A fire bending master? Oh please." she rolled her eyes.

Mai who stood by her side didn't move a single face muscle while Ty Lee was glancing up at Azula with a worried look in her eyes.

"I… I'm only repeating what the messenger said." A fire nation soldier stammered from where he sat on his knee. "They say that Prince Zukos fire bending was…" he swallowed. "Formidable and that.. He is now the avatars fire bending master!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Figures that Zuzu would cover away and join the avatar. No one else would want him." she stated and then she snorted. "And the only one the avatar could find to give him a bit of fire bending practise would be poor little Zuzu who has no-where else to go! To bad for the avatar that Zuzu can't even make a fireball without having it blow up in his own face!"

Mai glanced at Azula. "He may have grown in the three years he spend at sea."

"Yeah right." Azula shook her head. "I fought him twice already this summer. Both times I easily defeated him. He is as pathetic now as he was back then. No reason to worry. He thinks he is still a part of the game? Let him think that."

Mai frowned.

"What?" Azula asked. "You think _Zuzu_ is a threat?" she asked annoyed.

"No. I'm not saying that at all." Mai said her face going back to its neutral folds. "You were outmatching him even three years ago."

"That's correct." Azula said in a sour frown. "And don't forget it again."

* * *

" _What_ did you say?"

The words were spoken by a man hidden beneath a curtain of flames, and the poor messenger was covering on the floor, with this head pressed against the floor and his arms stretched forward in kneeling position

"He… He was with the Avatar." The man whispered. "And his words were… The real traitor is the fire lord _._ The man who should have been there for his people. Who's first priority should be protecting his own people. His crimes against the fire nation will not go unpunished. I'll see to that myself…. Tho-Those were Prince Zukos words!"

The flames bursts, towering and made the room temperature to rise to a swelling heat as the messenger squealed.

"The-The Avatar called him his fire bending master!" The Messenger informed.

"There is _no_ way that Zuko would ever become a fire bending master! He was a disgrace to fire benders from the start! And now a _traitor_ to the fire nation!" Ozais voice boomed for all to hear. "Let it be known that Zuko is _no_ Prince and _no_ son of mine! He is lower than a traitor and who ever captures or kill him will be well rewarded! _Double_ the reward! _Now!_ "

As always the fire lords words were meant to scare and intimidate those around him but another message was being heard as well.

The fire lord himself was scared. Scared of the Avatar and scared of Prince Zuko. Of what either of these young people might become. They were becoming a threat to the fire lord.

No one had been a threat to the firelord for decades… For many people. That was hope.

* * *

Iroh was frowning deeply as he looked down at the Pai-Sho board in front of him. Then finally he moved a hand and moved the lotus tile two spaces to the left.

Just as he did another man walked by Iroh and without saying a word, transferred a piece of paper to Irohs hand in exchange for a silver.

Without a word Iroh put the piece of paper in his pocket and returned to the Pai-Sho board.

"I am telling you!" A voice suddenly sounded not far from Iroh in this overcrowded in. "Prince Zuko was _with_ the Avatar! And he is a fire bending _master!"_

That made Iroh look up and he turned around to abandon the game entirely.

"The Dragon Prince will save the fire nation!" The man grinned.

Iroh blinked… Dragon… Prince? Slowly he stood up ignoring the complaints from his Pai-Sho opponent.

"You're full of crap you know that?" Another older woman asked.

"It's true!" The first one exclaimed. "I heard it from a very good source!"

"Erhm, excuse me." Iroh cut in. "What is this about a Dragon Prince?" he asked.

"Prince Zuko!" The man exclaimed at Iroh. "The Prince who breaths fire like a _dragon!_ "

Iroh blinked. Well he had tried to teach Zuko how to breath fire but sadly Zuko had never really mastered the technique. Only managed a few sparks to keep his own body warm. Zuko just hadn't had the patience or control at the time.

"That's… Very interesting." Iroh replied.

"Not even the dragon of the west would be able to breath fire like that!" The man continued.

At that Iroh huffed. "The dragon of the west invented the technique you know! Surely he would be better at it!"

"No no no!" The man shook his head. "From what I heard this flame was the seize of a tower!"

Iroh rolled his eyes. Sometimes stories really had a tendency to grow. "What else do you know?" he asked. "Where was he? What was he doing?" he asked. "You said he was with the Avatar? Did they seem to be doing okay with each other? Did he eat? Did he look like he had slept any? Was he healthy looking? What did he look like?" he rambled off questions.

"Wow there old man." The man held up his hands. "All I know is that Prince Zuko was with the Avatar. Defended this colony city and said that he was going to challenge the fire lord who was the true traitor of the fire nation. Then he breathed fire great enough to push an entire battalion back. Is that good enough for you?"

Iroh huffed. It wasn't. It really wasn't. It sounded like Zuko was doing okay but he really wanted to know more! A _lot_ more.

"I heard he was kind." a woman suddenly said from the table. "Gentle, polite and kind."

That made Iroh blink. "Gentle?" he asked. "This is… Prince Zuko we are talking about right?"

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Do you doubt me?"

"No I just." Iroh shook his head. "Gentle, polite…. Kind." he frowned deeply. " _Prince_ Zuko?" he asked again. "Are you sure?"

"It's just what I heard." The woman huffed. "It would be nice to believe though… Someone whom actually cares." she commented.

Iroh halted then finally sat down in front of the woman. "Please." he asked. "Let me buy you some tea and… Tell me what you know. Everything you heard."

"About Zuko the Dragon Prince?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Please." Iroh nodded. "If you would be so kind."

"Well." The woman hesitated. "It's not much I heard. Just a lot of rumours but…"

And so Iroh listened to the story not wanting to miss just the tiniest bit. There was no way of knowing how much was true and how much was just made up by eager story tellers. But it felt nice anyway.

Iroh could only admit. He missed his nephew terrible.

"Where-ever you are." Iroh whispered into his hands after the story had ended. "I hope Agni will protect you." he said quietly. "My dear Nephew."


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a week since team Avatar had sat up new camp in a new location.

The place they had found was quite breath taking. It was an island in the middle of a lake, filled with forest and animals for Sokka to hunt.

The lake offered plenty of opportunity for water bending practise. And even fire bending as the water was shallow at the shore.

This evening as the sun had sunk down and the sky was filled with stars. Katara was standing at the shore holding her breath. Afraid of interrupting.

Aang walked up to her. "Hey Katara what are you looking at?" he asked only for Katara to shush him and point.

"Wow." Aang gasped.

For there standing where the water reached him to the ankles were Zuko. Standing with closed eyes as a single fireball had formed in his hands, then he moved across the water moving the fireball around his body in a showcase of absolute control and elegance.

The fire itself reflected in the water surface beneath him and lid up the night sky.

"It's funny you know." Katara commented. "Before we became friends with Zuko I… I could never have imagined how beautiful fire bending can be." she had to admit just as Sokka joined them as well. AndToph who was right behind Sokka.

"You know. That makes two of us." Sokka then admitted putting a hand on Kataras shoulder as Zuko moved around in a continues flowing motion shifting the fire from one hand to the other.

His breathing constant and controlled, following the movement of his body. It was the breathing of a fire bender but the movements of a water bender and the results spoke for themselves.

Aang had pointed out as well that the breathing technique Zuko had used to breath fire was _a lot_ like the air bending techniques the air nomads would use to blow winds.

It looked like that Iroh had probably been inspired by the air nomads when he had invented the move in the first place.

Toph sighed deeply. "I usually don't miss being able to see." she commented. "But I kind of wish I could see what you are all awing about."

"Well." Katara commented putting a hand on Tophs shoulder. "You get to see a lot of things we don't. So I think it works out."

"True." Toph agreed, even smiled a little just as Zuko finished his set and distinguished the fire making Katara sigh disappointed.

Shocked Zuko looked up, and then his eyes widened as he saw all of the others just standing there on the shore.

Sokka couldn't help himself. "Nice Dancing Zuko. You could make bank at the carnivals."

Zuko pouted as he walked through the water and up on shore proving that his feet were bare.

"Don't listen to him." Katara said. "It was just… So pretty to look at."

"Can you teach me that?!" Aang asked. "It was so cool!"

"If anyone ought to be able to do it." Zuko said his voice still a little raspier than normal. "It ought to be you Aang. You already know water bending."

"Right." Aang commented crossing his arms.

"The power of the Avatar." Zuko said. "Think about it. It's not just being able to bend the elements separately. If that was it. Having a master of each element present should be just as good as one Avatar. Your real power is that you're the only one truly able to _combine_ the elements."

Aangs eyes widened.

"I think you should consider that when trying the different elements. How can you use it to combine with the others." Zuko said then grabbed his throat.

"No more talking Zuko." Katara lectured. "You still can't strain your voice!"

"It's been over a week." Sokka commented. "Training with Zuko is more difficult when he can't speak! When will it be okay again?"

"A few more days." Katara stated. "Hopefully Zuko learned his lesson! He needs to be more careful when pulling stunts like that!"

Almost in response Zuko made a small cough into his hand then closed his eyes. Breathing had been a little hard this week. His lungs really hadn't agreed with that absorbing of fire… That technique required some fine tuning.

Still. Zuko couldn't help but being incredible pleased with himself! This was _his_ technique! Always had he counted on his uncle to teach him more advanced sets and learn the things Azula had already learned. Even if he knew he would never be as good at those sets as Azula. This was still true.

But now Zuko was developing a brand new style of his own, using everything that Iroh had taught him combined with the teachings of those around him.

As well did he include a lot of the none bending combat he had been taught. Zuko had noticed and he now understood. In the past he had relied on his fire bending and used none bending combat as his fall back.

It was time to switch it around! He would rely on his none bending combat and have fire bending be the thing he fell back on! His trump card. Just like Uncle! And combining it all in all of these new techniques!

This was _his,_ no one elses. It was new and unique and Zuko had never been so proud of himself before.

What would Uncle Iroh say?

Zuko couldn't wait until he saw the look on Irohs face when Zuko showed him! Just thinking about it he was smiling in anticipation and felt the fire flare up inside of him with an excited impatience.

"What are you so excited for Sparky?" Toph asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Heh." Zuko spoke in a low voice to spare it any strain as he slipped a bit of hair behind his ear. "I hope my uncle will like it. I hope… I'm making him proud. I think I'll just might."

Aang smiled. "He's already proud of you. But yeah, I think he is going to love this! He'll be even prouder!" he cheered reaching his hands up in the air in a excited jump. "He'll _burst_ from pure pride!"

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Definitely!" Aang grinned.

Zuko couldn't help but smile amused as he kicked off the water from his feet and then took a breath, soon his feet were steaming.

"Man that's so unfair!" Sokka pouted. "Zuko never _ever_ have to bother with having cold feet!"

"Huh?" Zuko turned to him.

"You know, when you need to sleep but your feet are just super cold! And for some reason they just wont become warm even if you're in a warm sleeping bag and the rest of you is doing fine. But the feet never will!" Sokka complained. "Of course you wouldn't know. You don't have the cold feet issue."

"I can… Warm up a stone for you to put at your feet when it's cold if you want." Zuko offered.

"You know. That would be really really nice." Sokka blinked. "Thanks Zuko."

"Now. No more talking. But more chamomile tea!" Katara instructed as she pushed Zuko in the back, back towards their camp where their three resident animals were chilling out around the fireplace.

Appa was just laying with closed eyes. Momo was on his head and Lin-Lin seemed like he had been making a nest from Appas fur.

Zuko walked over to Lin-Lin and then plummeted down to sit with crossed legs as he gently scratched Lin-Lin on the head with a finger making the turtleduck make a pleasant purring sound.

Without a word Katara started on the tea and soon everyone was sitting with each their own cup.

Toph exhaled a satisfied sigh as she sat with her own cup. "This is nice." she couldn't help but comment.

Zuko nodded, feeling a drowsiness coming over him.

"Yeah. In spite of everything. Of all the bad out there… It's really nice that things like this can never go away." Aang smiled.

Zuko smiled as well, then his smile faltered. "Erhm… Listen."

"Zuko. What do I keep saying?" Katara asked.

"Sorry. But I really need to." Zuko cleared his throat. "We need to stop this war and… The sooner the better. It needs to be done before Sozins cometh falls, in just a few months. Right?" he asked.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Sokka nodded.

"I was just thinking." Zuko wet his lip. "We should take advantage of… The day of the black sun is coming up."

Everyone turned to Zuko.

"The day of the what?" Toph asked.

"Black sun." Zuko replied. "Ones in a while… The moon will cover parts of the sun. It's called a solar eclipse. When that happens fire bending will be weakened significantly… This year though. It is going to be in the middle of summer.. before the cometh. The solar eclipse is going to be total." he said. "Which means that for just a short window… There will be no fire bending at all. Not even the fire lord will be able to fire bend." Zuko sucked in a shaky breath. "If you ask me… That is our chance. Maybe our only chance. All the fire benders guarding the palace will have no power. The fire lord relies solely on his bending in combat. He will be defenceless. That would be the day to end it."

Everyone turned to Zuko.

"You're serious?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded. "The time of the solar eclipse is a secret only shared between the fire sages who observes the sky to figure out when it will be… And the royal family they give the information to. I only know because my uncle told me when it would be. And taught me to be on guard that day." he breathed deeply. "Not even the guards will know that they are going to loose their fire bending for a short amount of time."

Everyone was silent. Sokka frowned as he held his chin.

"It does sound like that is our chance." Sokka said. "We have to take it if we want to defeat the fire lord before the cometh."

"But… Even if all the fire benders loose their bending. We would still need to storm a palace. In the fire nation capital." Katara pointed out. "We're strong but we're not _that_ strong. And Zuko wont be able to fire bend either! Not that you can't fight without it, obviously. I am just saying that… I mean."

"I know." Zuko assured cutting Katara off. "It's true, that would be loosing a good portion of our power. And even if it wasn't… You're right. We can't storm the palace by ourselves. We need help."

"We would need an army. Or at least an attack force." Sokka said. "An attack force for a frontal assault to draw attention while Aang needs to find a way inside of the palace for the eclipse. That would be the _only_ way to make it work with such a short time window."

Zuko nodded. "You're right."

"But… Where would we get an attack force?" Katara asked. "Omashu has been conquered we can't ask King Bumi. The Norh Pole is to far away, we can't transport so many water tribe warriors without being discovered. Also I doubt they would even agree to be part of such a force, the still want to stay out of the war."

"The Kyoshi warriors?" Sokka suggested.

"Would be a good start. But we need more than that." Zuko said. "I'm afraid only one place is left standing who would have the numbers we are looking for."

"What place is that?" Aang asked.

Zuko sucked in a deep breath before he spoke. "The capital of the earth Kingdom. Protected both by a massive desert and the worlds greatest wall surrounding the massive city. My uncle…. He laid siege to that city ones. For 600 days and it did not fall. The home of the Earth King himself… Ba Sing Se."

They all looked at Zuko.

"That's it isn't it?" Aang asked. "We have to ask the earth King for help!"

"It might not be so easy." Zuko said. "To get inside of that city is difficult to say the least."

"I'm the Avatar though. They have to let us in." Aang said. "At least we have to try."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. We have to try at least." he agreed. "And…. I would like to meet the earth king to." he admitted.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because…" Zuko swallowed. "One thing is defeating the fire lord to stop the war. Another is… To cease hostilities between leaders. I want to talk to him. I want him to know that… The people of the fire nation wants peace. And maybe if we defeat the fire lord he would be willing to enter peace talks. There might be a higher chance if I see him face to face before the attack."

There was quiet as all looked at Zuko who averted his eyes away.

"That's very wise." Katara whispered. "Yes. You're a prince of the fire nation. Someone who represents potential peace from the fire nation _should_ talk to the earth King."

"I don't think anyone would call me a prince any more." Zuko blushed as he looked down at his tea cup. "And they probably shouldn't anyway. I'm not really a Prince."

"I have to disagree. I think you've been a pretty good prince lately." Katara smirked.

"Your royal highness!" Toph added in a smirk.

"Please don't." Zuko asked making Toph chuckle.

"So how long to this eclipse Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Two months." Zuko whispered.

"Good. That gives us time." Sokka said.

"I guess that's settled then." Aang commented. "Tomorrow we will be heading for Ba Sing Se! So I guess we should all get some sleep tonight."

And everybody nodded in agreement. Ba Sing Se it was.


	41. Chapter 41

Zuko sighed deeply as he was laying on his back in Appas saddle, looking up towards the huge carpet of stars above them as the bison was flying across a large desert.

It was so peaceful up here. Quiet… And the stars were beautiful. Thousands upon thousands of tiny mini suns glittering from the night sky.

Suddenly Ang laid down next to Zuko and looked up as well. "Pretty." he commented.

"It's nice that even when the world is on fire. There are some things that wont change." Zuko commented.

Aang halted. "Zuko… We are going to try and get an attack force. We are going to… Attack your dad. Are you okay with that?" he asked.

Zuko sighed deeply. "I know it has to be done. This can't be allowed to go on."

"Yeah I know but…" Aang turned so he was now on his elbow looking at Zuko. "I understand if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Zuko closed his eyes. "I don't know I… Ever since I made my mind up. About following you guys. I never been so much at peace with myself before. I know I'm doing the right thing. Still…" he halted. "Those soldiers... They are just following orders. The youngest ones really think what they are doing is right." he swallowed. "Those are also... my people. They are just... Being lied to." he closed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry you have to fight them." Aang spoke sadly.   
  
"Thank you. That does help... A little bit." Zuko chewed his lip still looking uncomfortable. "It's just him we have to take down. The fire lord... I just.. erhm. It's just.."

"He's your dad." Aang finished.  
  
Zuko sighed deeply, then shook his head. "Well, not really. Like I said before." He finally said in a low tone. It still sounded sad though. "He never encouraged me or ever said I had done anything right. He never hugged me or even talked to me like a person. The only reason I wasn't hurt when I was small was because my mother protected me and I didn't even realize. When she was gone he would slap me because my fire bending wasn't good enough. And I thought I deserved it."

"I can't even imagine." Aang admitted.

"I feared him." Zuko admitted. "I rarely ever saw him but then as he approached in the halls I both feared him and _craved_ his praise. I wanted him to tell me I made him proud. Just ones… One single time." he closed his eyes. "So yeah… Thinking that joining a war room to proof my worth was such a great idea." he laughed a hollow laughter.

Aang didn't really know what he was talking about but accepted it as part of what Zuko had to talk about. Then he laid down again, his head accidental touching Zukos as they looked up at the stars together.

"Erhm Aang. I want to apologize." Zuko said quietly.

"It's not necessary. Seriously." Aang assured.

"No listen… When I captured you the first time I.." Zuko swallowed. "I said you wouldn't know what it was like having a family. Because you were raised by monks and I… I was wrong. I think you had a way better idea of family than I had."

"Oh." Aang realized. "That's okay… You know. I am just really happy we could be friends after all."

"Friends." Zuko commented, chewed a bit as if he was tasting the word. "We are. Aren't we?" he asked as if he had first realized that now.

"Yeah. We're friends now Zuko." Aang smiled amused. "All of us actually."

"Heh, you know it's funny. I never really had friends before." Zuko admitted.

"That's not funny at all. That's sad." Aang replied in a small pout. "It's nice having friends."

"It is." Zuko admitted a little shyly. "Aang…" he hesitated. "Do you believe in destiny? Do you think it's your destiny to defeat the fire lord and my destiny to help you?"

"Well…" Aang halted. "I know a lot of people love talking about it. And talking about it being my destiny." he halted. "But that would mean the war is already won… I know it's my _duty_ to do it. To bring back balance. Destiny? No.." he said. "I have to make the choice. To full fill my duty or not."

"So… It's my duty to help you?" Zuko asked.

"Only if you decide that's your duty. You have a choice Zuko. You made a big choice when you joined us. Remember?" Aang asked. "And every day you are choosing to stick to it. I'm the avatar, so bringing balance is my duty. Not much I can do about it… I can ignore my duty. But well, that would be ignoring my duty. You know?"

Zuko glanced up at the stars.

"Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I _do_ have a duty." Zuko said. "To the people of the fire nation. I'm a prince." he said. "My father and my sister ignored their duty. That's why they are the traitors." he swallowed. "If I turned on my duty, I would be a true traitor."

Aang was quiet. "That's a heavy burden." he commented.

"So is yours." Zuko commented. "The entire world. I mean."

"Well." Aang commented. "It's a good thing neither of us are carrying the burden alone."

Zuko halted, then he turned his head and Aang turned his. They faced each other looking at each other.

And then suddenly, they both smiled. Both lifted their hands and met in a little fist bump before laying back. Resting their heads in their hands, looking at the stars. Just enjoying the moment and the company.


	42. Chapter 42

The team had been flying for a couple of days straight, and as they neared the shore they had been pushing Appa a bit more than they probably should just to get out of the desert before landing.

Finally team Avatar landed at a big metal harbour filled with people waiting on ships to take them to Ba Sing Se.

It was decided that they needed to give Appa at least one full day of rest before they even attempted to cross the open ocean so they might as well check out the harbour.

Zuko of course had been quick to demand that Aang put on his earth kingdom clothes and hat. As for Zuko himself?

His hair had now grown out enough that he could pull it down to cover part of his face, and honestly when he did that you didn't really notice the scar that much.

Unlike when he had sported the bald look and the scar was the _first_ thing anyone would have noticed.

Sokka would have made fun of the guy for sporting an emo look that matched his personality, but honestly he couldn't blame the guy for wanting to keep a low profile. It was in everyone's best interest really.

Though… Perhaps checking out the harbour hadn't been such a great idea. It was depressing to say the least.

The hall was huge, metal and grey and there were long… _looong_ lines of people waiting to hopefully get a passport.

And all of these people looked thin, miserable, wore old worn out clothes and clearly had a desperate look on their faces.

There were so many of them too… Far to many.

Zuko looked down as he swallowed, his body shaking lightly. It was pretty obvious he felt guilt even if this wasn't his fault.

Aang as well looked around with a sad look in his eyes though suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped. "MING! YING!" he shouted and they all looked up to see the pottery makers standing in line with their kid.

Both gasped by the sight of them and Aang laughed as he ran over there followed by Zuko who came as well.

"You made it out all right!" Zuko smiled at them. "That's good! I'm so glad!"

Wide-eyed Ming and Ying looked at Zuko.

"Are… Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"It's us." Aang smiled. "From the city.."

"I… I know." Ming shivered. "You're… The Avatar."

Aang halted. "Erhm… yes." he admitted.

Mings eyes turned to Zuko whom now suddenly felt very aware.

"Erhm listen." Zuko tried to hold up his hands. "I didn't mean I…"

And then Ming fell down on her knees bowing her head. "My Prince."

Zukos eyes widened, there was stunned silence and then Zuko hissed.

"Mi-Ming! Stand up please!" Zuko asked. "Seriously! This is not." he covered his face with his hand as if to shield it from anyone who would be walking by and take notice.

"I.. I apologize." Ming said as she stumbled back up on her legs. Only managing to stand because of her husband. And still she looked at the ground rather than at Zuko.

It was awkward. Neither Aang or Zuko seemed to know what to do.

Ming just refused to look at them and Ying was wide-eyed looking up holding his wife up with both hands.

"Erhm… Ming. Could you look at me?" Zuko asked. "Please?"

Ming swallowed then slowly, slowly she raised her head and looked at Zuko. By the sight of his face she gasped.

"Ming… I'm just a guy. You know?" Zuko asked. "I'm the exact same as when I was looking at your pottery."

"I know I just… What you did. I can't even. They were going to take me away from my baby." Ming sniffed. "I was so scared… And I just. Thank you." she whispered.

"Oh, that… It's the least I could do." Zuko's face started to grow more and more red. "I-I mean. What my father did it's… It's wrong! And my grand-father and… Great grand-father. I don't… I'm not."

"So you really are Prince Zuko." Ying breathed.

Zuko halted. Then slowly nodded.

"And you're working with the Avatar." Ming gasped for breath

"Well that erhm… yeah." Again Zukos head was beet red. "But it's not what you think! The fire nation is suffering! And I want to stop it. When the world is out of balance _everyone_ is suffering. Including the people of the fire nation and I just… I just…" then he halted wide-eyed looking at Ming.

Ming... She was _smiling._ There were even light tears in her eyes. Then she bowed down and picked up her one year old daughter holding her tight. "When I grew up." Ming said. "I grew up near a waterfall. The place… It was beautiful. Every year we would have a festival around that water fall. It was the highlight of the year for me. When I left… I didn't believe I would ever be able to see it again. Because it was in the fire nation. On one of the islands." she swallowed. "I want to show Kulai that waterfall. I never believed it could happen but..:" he eyes watered. "Maybe some day. Right?"

Zuko halted, then he nodded. "I can't promise anything. But I will do my best. I promise. I'll at least _try_ to free the fire nation. And I wont stop until I'm dead!"

"Please don't die." Ming asked in an honest voice. "My Prince I.."

"Please." Zuko held up a hand. "That's not a title I earned."

"I disagree." Ming said. "You're _my_ Prince. And… It makes me really proud. For the first time, in such a long time. I can feel proud of being fire nation again. All because of you."

Zuko halted. "What?" he asked.

Ming just looked at him, a genuine warm and hopeful smile on her face.

Zuko was to stunned for words, his mind tried to sort through what Ming had just said but he didn't quite comprehend it. "I'm sorry… I don't understand." he finally said and Ming blinked confused.

Then she opened her mouth, only to shower Zuko in praise and Zuko looked like someone who had just been told that water was dry and fire was wet.

* * *

Aang smiled warmly as Zuko talked to the family he had rescued and slowly backed out. Leaving it to Zuko to talk it out with these two. Instead he headed back to Katara, Sokka and Toph who was standing together in a small group.

"Man this place is kind of depressing." Sokka sighed deeply. "Maybe we should just have stayed outside."

"I'm glad we went here." Aang said side glancing at Zuko out of the corner of his eye then back at the group as he grinned.

Toph shrugged. "Personally. I kind of just want to get back to Appa." she commented dryly as Katara sighed.

That was when suddenly Sokka was grabbed from behind and turned around by a strange girl in guard uniform. Every gasped by the sight of her.

"You! What do you think you're doing?" The girl asked.

"Erh.. What?" Sokka asked. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Yes. I have a problem with _you_." The girl stated as she let go.

"Excuse me?" Sokka asked and the others frowned.

"Yes you." The girl continued. "I know your type! Seen it so many time before. Probably sarcastic. You _think_ you're hilarious and let me guess." she smirked as she crossed her arms. "You're travelling with the Avatar."

That made everyone gasp and Sokka blinked astounded. "Do.. Do I know you?" he asked.

"What? You mean you don't remember?" The girl stepped forward getting into Sokkas face. "I should have your head for that!" she exclaimed shooting forward an arm which Sokka grabbed by instinct and held in the air.

The girl looked at her arm now held by Sokka. Then she smirked. "Wow. Somebody has been working out."

"Why thank you. Yes, Yes I have been working out." Sokka stated. "Now who are you?"

The girl smirked as she looked at him. "Maybe this will make you remember." she stated and leaned over to plant a kiss on Sokkas cheek. Then stood back with a smirk on her lip.

Sokka gaped, so did everyone else and then it clicked for Sokka. "SUKI!" he exclaimed and Katara and Ang gasped as well.

"Suki?!"

"Who?" Toph asked.

"Yup." Suki grinned as she finally let go and stood back with her hands on her hips. "It's so great seeing you guys! How's it going?"

"It's good seeing you too Suki!" Aang beamed. "You scared me there for a second."

Suki laughed. "Sorry I just couldn't resist!"

"You look so different without your make up!" Katara gasped.

"I know. That's what made it fun." Suki smirked.

It was just then Zuko decided to return to the group.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

At ones Suki swirled around glaring at Zuko. " _You."_

Zukos eyes widened. "Errrh."

Next thing everyone knew, it was fast as lightning. Suki grabbed Zuko, threw him on the ground, pinned a foot into his shoulder and held his arms behind his back.

"Auw!" Zuko exclaimed from the floor only to get that foot in his shoulder.

"Suki wait!" Aang shouted. "It's okay! He's with us now."

"Really?" Suki asked. "Are you saying the rumours are true? The Dragon Prince is travelling with the Avatar?"

"The dragon… What?" Zuko asked from the floor.

"Please let him go." Aang asked. "He's our friend."

Finally Suki shrugged and let go of Zuko who groaned deeply as he managed to sit up rubbing his arm.

"You okay?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Zuko gasped as he managed to get back up on his legs then looked at Suki. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?" he asked.

"Yeah." Suki stated as she crossed her arms. "You burned down my village."

"Oh." Zuko halted.

There was silence… an very awkward silence.

"I'm… Sorry about that." Zuko swallowed.

Suki lifted an eyebrow as she just stood with crossed arms and Zuko looked at her.

Then Zuko put his fist into the palm of his hand and bowed for Suki. "Sincerely and humbly. I really apologize. I am so sorry!" he said and then stood in a static bow. More silence and Zuko glanced up. "I.. I'm sorry I don't know what else to do." he said.

Suki frowned as she looked at him and Zuko squirmed. Then Suki tilted her head. "Are we sure that's actually Prince Zuko?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ever since he joined us I have been theorizing that that's actually an alien that just looks like Zuko." Sokka admitted.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes that's Zuko and yes he turned a new leaf. Zuko stand up. You apologized enough."

And Zuko stood up straight as if on command.

"We're friends now." Aang smiled warmly stepping in front of Zuko. "Not just that. He's my fire bending teacher! I learned so much from him already."

"Really?" Suki asked then turned back to Zuko. "And what would make a Prince turn away from his nation?" she asked.

Now Zuko looked more serious as he met Sukis eyes. More steadfast and grounded. As he spoke. His voice was low and secure. "I never turned away from the fire nation. The fire lord did." he said. "It's just that I first realized that more recently. I've seen the suffering the fire lord brought upon his own people. I know now that a world out of balance hurts _all_ the nations that lives in this world. Look around." he gestured with his hand. "Many of these people are also people from the fire nation. Those are my people. It's my duty. My responsibility. To help them save and regain the country they lost. So they can return and be safe in their own home! And wont have to bow to a fire lord who never cared for his own people."

"Huh." Suki commented then took a few steps away Zuko glancing after her. Then finally she turned around and offered Zuko a smile. "Good. Then I forgive you."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I forgive you. Now let's go celebrate with a good meal. My treat." Suki said. "Come on, this way." she gestured. "Dragon Prince."

"What's with this Dragon Prince thing?" Zuko asked in a frown.

"It's what people have been calling you." Suki smirked. "There are stories going around that you breath fire like a dragon. You're saying that isn't true?"

"That only happened one time!" Zuko exclaimed.

"It was really cool though." Aang gasped.

"Even I could feel the heat." Toph nodded. "Okay I don't know this lady. But I like her!"

"Yeah." Sokka sighed. "It was kind of cool.. But wait until you see the moves _I_ learned!" he exclaimed making Suki chuckle,

"I can't wait." She smirked and Sokka grinned as finally they all followed Suki to where-ever she intended to take them.


	43. Chapter 43

If Zuko was to be honest, he still didn't really know who this woman was. He didn't doubt her words though… That he had… Burned down her village.

Zukos stomach sunk as he tried to listen in to the others conversation and finally the word was dropped.

Kyoshi! She was one of the Kyoshi warriors from Kyoshi island! Oh…. Okay now Zuko got it. And he averted his eyes, only for his heart to sink even more as more girls joined them all with combat fans in their belts.

Several of them were glancing at Zuko with a hostile look on their faces. Only for Suki to wave them away and tell them they were good. And then the girls would start to giggle.

That might have been cute. But Zuko already knew each and everyone of them was a killing machine and he had destroyed their home… Their home which had been on a sovereign island which had remained neutral in the war. He had literately brought the war to _them._ And Zuko squirmed even more by the looks of the killer girls with fans. He wasn't exactly at ease right now.

He couldn't even enjoy the hot bowl of soup the girl… Suki! Suki was her name had gotten for all of them.

At last in an attempt to relax Zuko had retrieved to a corner with his food and was just concentrating on eating. With this team you never knew when you would get a well prepared meal again and you needed to salvage this thing.

Carefully Zuko lifted a steaming spoonful of soup and blew on it, then put it in his mouth.

That was of course when someone had to ask him. "Hey are you okay?"

Zuko jumped in shock, then chocked on his own soup and started to cough.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Suki exclaimed holding up her hands as Zuko coughed and banged on his own chest.

"It… It's okay." Zuko managed to wheeze and finally sucked in a deep breath and finally managed to settle before he glanced up at the Kyoshi leader who looked at him with concerned eyes. "I'm fine." Zuko said, cringing as his own voice broke.

Suki smiled amused. "Look. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I just you know… Wanted to get even. Then we would have a chance of starting over."

Zuko glanced up at Suki. "I don't understand." he said.

"You're travelling with the Avatar and I trust those guys." Suki said. "I will admit when I first heard the rumour I thought it was weird. But I thought if it was true, there was probably a good reason. Like I said, I trust these people."

Zuko blinked.

Suki tilted her head. "You know. You are not a _thing_ like what I remember you being."

"I erhm." Zuko glanced down at his bowl. "I had a few issues to work out… A lot of issues… I am still working on it."

Suki smiled amused, pulling forward a chair and sat down to look at Zuko. "You don't seem like such a bad guy now."

"Erhm… Thanks." Zuko glanced up.

"Seriously. With you acting like that it's _really_ hard being mad at you. It's okay. You can talk back to me." Suki assured. "I don't bite."

"I don't really have a desire to talk back to you." Zuko said a bit confused.

"Hmm. Maybe Sokka is right. You're an alien." Suki commented.

"I'm _not._ " Zuko began then sighed deeply. "I'm not an alien." he finally finished in a calmer tone, groaning as he ran a hair through his hair. "I just… I want to do the right thing. And I know what I did in the past was wrong. I did a _lot_ of wrong things. And yet the best I can do is to move forward." he sighed deeply. "I'm not very good at this." he finally said meeting Sukis eyes. "Speaking I mean. Never been good at it."

Suki smirked. "I just want you to know you don't have any reason to be afraid. The Kyoshi warriors are loyal to the avatar in all of his re-incarnations. And right now the Avatar is gushing over you and is really busy telling everyone how good friends you are now."

"Oh." Zuko blinked. "Ahem." he coughed into his hand. "The Avatar tend to… Over exaggerate sometimes."

"Also he is incredible honest." Suki said amused. "I don't think he can lie to safe his own life. Seems to me that's another thing you two have in common."

Zuki blushed as he glanced away.

Suki chuckled. "I hope you'll enjoy your meal. Prince Zuko." she respectfully nodded at him and finally stood up and walked away to rejoin the others.

Oddly Zuko looked after her… Why was the entire world acting so weird now? This was weird.

And it didn't become any _less_ weird as another Kyoshi warrior came and asked if he wanted another bowl of soup.

What was wrong with these people?

* * *

As soon as Zuko felt it was okay to leave without appearing rude. He excused himself with the reason that he was going to check on Appa.

Thankfully the others seemed to smile an understanding smile and let him go. Suki for some reason even looked slightly apologetic.

Honestly though the moment Zuko was outside he just inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, just enjoying to be outside again and he made his way over to Appa who was hidden behind some cliffs with the other animals.

"Hi buddy." Zuko smiled as he padded the big bison on the snout. "You doing okay?"

The bison made a big huff in response just as Momo and Lin-Lin came running between Zukos legs and then around him. Zuko smirked as he reached into his pocket for the bread he had brought from inside and crumbled it up into pieces. "Here you go." he said making both animals cheer before digging into the food.

Zuko inhaled again as he turned towards the water, noting that the sun had started to set.

Ba Sing Se huh?  
Zuko had heard so many stories of that city. Uncle had laid siege to it… For 600 days and yet hadn't managed to breach the walls.

Had to be a _really_ big and strong wall! Iroh with the entire fire nation army at his disposal and not able to breach it. It had seemed unreal back then and it still did now.

Iroh the dragon of the west. Who had killed the last dragon in the world with his own hands. Who had conquered so many lands.

Then again. To connect Zukos uncle who loved his tea and pai-sho with that general from the stories also seemed pretty weird.

Heck. Zuko himself had often ended up forgetting about all of those incredible stories about Iroh when the old man just went on about music night and the wonders of tea.

Zuko put a hand on Appas ear, mindlessly scratching as he looked towards the water.

"Where are you uncle?" Zuko asked out loud. "You said you would meet up." then he exhaled deeply. He couldn't really blame Iroh. It wasn't like he had any way of knowing where they were.

For petes sake they had spend most of their time in hiding either on a barren mountain or in an inhabited forest. How on earth was Iroh supposed to find them like that?

Just then Zuko sniffed, there was a scent in the air. It was… Spicy. And it reminded Zuko of the fire nation.

Was that fire flakes? Who had fire flakes all the way out here?

The scent alone made Zuko long for home, as well as just grabbing a handful and stuff them in his mouth and curiously Zuko followed the scent around the cliffs going a bit more inland until finally he saw the light of a fire and a group of people around that.

A fairly large group there seemed to be around twenty or so people there and Zuko halted.

That's when a woman turned her head and Zuko recognised her at once. So did the woman as Ming lightening up and grinned. She poked the person beside her an older man and pointed at Zuko.

The man gaped and suddenly Zuko had the attention of _everyone_ now looking at him.

…. Zuko didn't know what was going on. But swallowed and stepped forward.

"See I told you!" Ming exclaimed. "Prince Zuko is _here!_ I told you all!"

Zuko halted now having everyone's eyes on him. Ming though was beaming and Ying looked slightly apologetic.

Then an old man squinted his eyes. "How do we know that's actually prince Zuko?" he asked. "And how do we even know the stories are true?" he asked.

Zuko halted as he glanced around all the people looking up at him then he blinked. "Wait a minute. Are you all… Fire nation?" he asked.

"Fire nation and their husbands." Ying smirked holding up a hand.

Zuko smiled amused then looked back at the others. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

A young woman sighed. "To get a ticket you need an earth kingdom passport. We are from the fire nation. We don't have earth kingdom passports."

"Oh." Zuko realized. "You are all heading for Ba Sing Se then. Right?" he asked.

"We'll just have to take serpents pass." Ying said a little sadly as he held his daughter in his lap. He looked nervous. No wonder.

"The serpents is infamouse for how dangerous it is." Zuko said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We already come so far." The old man huffed.

Zuko hesitated. "May I join you?" he asked.

"Of course your highness." Ming smiled as she moved aside allowing Zuko to sit down and people frowned at him.

"For the record!" The old man huffed. "I don't buy you're Prince Zuko! And even if you were, I have no reason to think Prince Zuko is any different than the rest of the royal family."

"That's entirely fair. On both accounts." Zuko said. "You got no reason to believe I'm Zuko. And you got no reason to believe Zuko is any different than the rest of his family."

The old man blinked, clearly not expecting that answer.

"I don't want anything from you." Zuko assured. "Well… I did smell some fire flakes." he said. "I haven't had any fire flakes for three years. Ever since I was forced to leave the fire nation." he admitted. "The scent. It reminded me of home. It sure has been a long time since I last set foot on those shores."  
  
That made everyone blink and then relax. They all seemed to recognise his feelings, they all shared it in some sense.

A girl looked up at Zuko, she looked to be ten or eleven then offered Zuko a bowl. "My mom just made these." she said hinting at the woman next to her.

"Are you sure it's all right I take a handful?" Zuko asked. "I don't mean to steal your treats."

"Uhu." The girl nodded and Zuko smiled then put a fist in the palm of his hand and bowed.

"Thank you. That's a very gracious gift." Zuko said before taking a small handful. Carefully he picked up just a few from his hands with his fingers, taking care to saviour the flakes and put them in his mouth feeling the burning sensation in his mouth. "These are very good." he smiled lightly. "Thank you again. They _do_ taste of home."

Again everyone was just looking at Zuko. Some with curiosity and others with reprehension.

"I erhm…" Zuko hesitated. "I know you all have a story. About why you are here… You are refuges." he said. "I would like to hear them. Your stories I mean. That is… If you wouldn't mind share."

"Why?" It was a young man who asked.

Zuko looked at him, the man looked like he was his own age. Maybe a little bit older, not older than nineteen at least. And he had a burn scar starting at his chin and going down his neck.

Zuko glanced at the scar and the young man smirked. "I tell you how I got mine if you tell me how you got yours." he said.

Zuko looked at the man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Zhau-Li and yours?" The young man asked.

"Zuko." Zuko replied honestly, making some of them smirk amused. "I refused to fight my father, Fire lord Ozai, in a Agni Kai and he publicly burned my face off and then banished me. You?"

"I was ordered to burn down a village and I refused. I was burned and imprisoned for insurrection." Zhau-Li replied.

"I assume you escaped prison." Zuko then nodded. "So… A deserter from the army?"

Zhau-Li looked at Zuko then nodded.

"It takes a brave man to stick to his principles." Zuko said. "If what you say is true. You acted with honour that day."

Zhau-Li smirked grimly. "Not like it helped any. They burned it all down anyway. All the screams… People running. Crying." he hissed. "That's when I knew. Fire is evil."

Zuko looked at Zhau-li frowning slightly. "You're a fire bender. Aren't you?"

"No." Zhau-Li stated. "Not any more."

Zuko kept looking at him then moved forward. "Let me see your hands." he asked.

Zhau-Li frowned.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow but finally Zhau-Li sighed and offered Zuko his hands.

Zuko glanced down at them, seeing rough fingers with some scar tissue as well. "You shouldn't be afraid of fire." he then said holding forward his own and then, he made a tiny little flame appear in his own hand. "See… Fire is not always bad. Right now this fire is keeping everyone warm. Here." he offered the tiny flame into Zhau-Lis hands and Zhau-Li's eyes widened.

"Look at that flame in your hands. What do you see?" Zuko asked.

Zhau-Li frowned. "It's… Small." he commented in a slight frown. "And… " he blinked confused.

"Alive." Zuko finished. "It's alive. Fire after all. Is life."

Zhau-Li blinked as he wide-eyed looked up at Zuko.

Zuko smiled a hopeful smile.

"How can you even say that!" Zhau-Li asked in a frustrated voice. "Look at your face! Fire did that to you!"

"I didn't say fire wasn't dangerous." Zuko said. "But so is water, it can drown you. Earth can bury you. Wind can knock you off a cliff or tear down a house! Yes the elements are dangerous. But they also are what creates this world. They are all needed. If one goes away all of the world will collaps. For a plant to grow it needs all four elements. Earth to grow, water to nourish it, it breaths air and fire… The sun. Gives it life." he smiled. "I learned that while training the Avatar."

Zhau-Li gasped. "So… It's true." he gasped. "You are Prince Zuko. And you're with the Avatar."

"Yeah." Zuko nodded and everyone gaped astounded.  
  
And then came a waterfall of questions which evolved into a talk that lasted for many hours. It went back and forth and the more they talked the more at ease they were with each other. It had been so long since Zuko had been with his own people. And it felt different. He really enjoyed being with team Avatar but this was kind of different as they talked about their favorite festivals from the fire nation and what the perfect fire flake was. They were four fire benders total in the group. Zuko, Ming, Zhau-Li and a girl called Shuri. They all showed off and the other clasped their hands while they whispered old fire nation proverbs. It was clear this group had something very specific in common.   
  
And then long after the sun had gone down and everthing had become dark hours ago. The Avatar himself came.

"There you are!" Aang gasped. "I couldn't find you!"

Everyone gaped up at Aang.

"The Avatar!" One of them gasped.

Zuko shook his head. "Sorry Aang." he said. "Listen. Tomorrow you guys should go ahead to Ba Sing Se. I'll meet up with you at the wall or something."

Aang blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to help these people across the serpents pass." Zuko said. "It's the least I could do."

Aang looked at them then he rolled his eyes. "You really think we are going to let you do that alone?" he asked. "If you're walking across the serpents pass to help these people. We're _all_ walking across the serpents pass. Appa can take the old ones and the children and then we walk."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yup. I'll go tell the others." Aang said. "Sokka is going to be so annoyed. But you know. I'm the Avatar."

Zuko smiled relieved. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Aang just winked and went back towards Appa.

Ming gaped. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Prince Zuko."

"Yeah." Zuko said. "You are fire nation and I wasn't there for you. Even when I should have been. At least I can do so now. I know it isn't much but… At least I can make sure you make it to Ba Sing Se safely."

"The Avatar will help us? The fire nation?" Zhau-Li asked astounded.

"The Avatar seeks to restore balance to the _entire_ world." Zuko said. "We are trying to save the fire nation not destroy it! The one who is destroying it is Ozai! My father! That's why you are all here in the first place."

They all nodded seriously.

"I want you all to be safe." Zuko said seriously. "So when this is over. You can help _restore_ the fire nation! I'm going to need help with that. A lot of help… When the war is over that is." he smiled shyly. "Would you help me restore the fire nation. After the war?" he asked.

And suddenly, everyone was smiling. They were nodding eagerly and Zuko smiled warmly feeling really happy to meet others. Others who truly loved the fire nation. Not for what it had become but for what it could be.

And these people, they were giving Zuko hope too!


	44. Chapter 44

Just looking at the serpent pass it looked long, slim, tall and extremely treacherous.

"Remind me again why we are doing this." Sokka asked.

"Because Zuko wants to help these people get across. And Zuko is our friend so we're not just going to leave him alone here." Aang replied.

"You don't have to do it." Zuko said. "You can ride on Appa with the elderly and the children if you want."

"Hey no way! If I do that I'll be a lazy bone coward. I'm a young strapping lad so I am coming with you." Sokka stated.

"Then why are you complaining?" Katara asked.

"It's just what I do." Sokka stated. "I sleep, I eat and I complain."

"Can't really argue with that." Katara commented as Aang shook his head.

"Well." Zuko looked at the pass. "If there is something the people of the fire nation have. It's bravery. The will to move forward." he glanced at the people behind him whom did perk up by his words.

"Come on. Children and elderly goes up on Appa!" Aang gestured.

"YAAAAY!" The little girl who had given Zuko some of her fire flakes shouted in delight as she ran for the big bison and Zuko helped her up.

"Ming you take Kulai. I'll walk." Ying insisted to his wife who nodded nervously.

"You go on Appa to." Zuko told the old man who looked pretty doubtful up at the Bison. "It's safe I promise. I flew on him plenty of times."

The old man glared at Zuko but finally allowed Zuko to help him up and soon six people total were on Appa.

"We'll see you on the other side." Zuko promised as Aang padded the bison.

"You heard him Appa. The other side. Yip yip." Aang encouraged padding the Bison and Appa let out a roar and then he was off.

"Come on let's get going. We shouldn't waste any daylight." Zuko said.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see on Kyoshi warrior coming running in full gear as she gasped for air.

"Suki!" Sokka gasped happily as Suki stopped in front of them.

"I… I heard you were going to cross the pass. I'm coming with you!" she said.

Sokka, Katara and Aang gaped and then Sokka beamed.

"That's GREAT! We're happy to have you here!" Sokka grinned.

Zuko looked at Suki for a moment, wondering why she was even here but at last nodded. "Come on we need to go." he said as he took the first step unto the treacherous road and everyone followed.

* * *

Indeed this was a very hard and steep climb, there was a lot of loose rocks and other places the road was outright slippery nearly making people trip.

Zuko and Aang walked in front and it was not lost on Zuko how people would keep looking at them even if Zuko had spend the entire evening with this group the other night.

"Well so far so good." Aang commented as the shore behind them had become a thin line in the horizon.

"Let's not celebrate before we're _all_ the way on the other side." Zuko replied and Aang nodded though suddenly Zuko halted as he looked towards the ocean and so did all the others.

"It's a fire nation ship!" Katara gasped.

Zuko frowned. "What is it doing here?" he asked. "This is not fire nation territory."

All the rest gasped astounded as well as they swallowed.

"This is weird." Zuko frowned. "That's a military ship. They usually don't sail alone. They sail in formations."

"Yours would always sail alone." Katara pointed out.

"Mine was a special case. It wasn't really a part of the army." Zuko replied in a frown then suddenly a glow came from the ship and his eyes widened. "They spotted us! Everyone back! Let me handle this one."

"Zuko are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Yes!" Zuko stated as he stepped forward. "And I need you to go further back than that!" he stated.

Aangs eyes widened and then ushered the others back. "Everyone back!" Aang demanded. "My fire bending teacher is handling this!"

And everyone tried to scramble as far back as they could on the small road while looking very curiously at Zuko while Zuko stepped forward to the edge taking a stance.

Then the fireball came, a great massive fireball.

Katara looked at Zuko. What was he going to do? Was he going to absorb the fire again? He was taking a water bending stands again.

Then the fireball came, a big and giant fireball and Zuko moved a bit to the side just to get _right_ in front of the big flaming ball of death.

Zuko took a deep breath as he reached out his hand and then.. He didn't absorb it but did what he had done when he had first tried the technique with Aang. He swirled around on his heel, taking the entire fireball with him and threw it right back where it had come from. Right back at the ship where it hit in the side.

Zuko gasped for breath where he stood, pearls of sweat falling down his tendrils. "That should keep them occupied for a while. We need to keep moving."

Zhau-Li gaped. "Ho-How?" he asked. "That shouldn't be possible! You can't re-direct _fire!_ That's not how that works."

Zuko turned to Zhau-Li then smirked. "It is now." he said. Clearly he couldn't help but look pleased with himself. And honestly Katara didn't blame him. "I can give you some pointers if you want. Later though." he said. "Now we need to concentrate on getting to the other side."

The others nodded as Aang gestured. "Come one hurry."

Zhau-Li though kept looking stunned as another young man padded him on the shoulder. "That's the avatars fire bending teacher for you."

Zhau-Li nodded astounded. "Yeah no kidding." he barely even whispered.

* * *

Zuko however kept standing as he looked down at the iron ship far below them.

"You okay?" Sokka asked as he approached Zuko.

"Yeah." Zuko said. "That ship though… It worries me." he said.

"Well yeah. Fire nation ships is always kind of a bad sign. We just have to keep going though." Sokka pointed out and Zuko nodded finally going with the others soon joined by Suki.

"That was _some_ fire bending." Suki smirked. "I sure never seen anything like that before."

"Oh. Thank you. I think." Zuko replied still not really knowing how to interact with this girl.

"Could you do that when we met at Kyoshi island?" Suki asked.

"No." Zuko replied honestly. "I didn't have the knowledge. And even if I did I wouldn't have had the control to do it."

"I thought so." Suki nodded. "You didn't seem to have a lot of control back then." she smirked.

"Yeah… I won't deny that." Zuko said embarrassed.

"Hey you know what they say about great men right?" Suki asked giving Zuko a teasing elbow in the chest. "They are not born. They are made." she winked.

"That sounds like something my uncle would say." Zuko admitted. "I'm not sure I understand what it means though."

Suki smirked. "You'll get it." she stated and headed back towards Sokka eager to walk next to him.

Finally Zuko sighed as he followed the others, giving the ship below them one last worried glance before he continued.


	45. Chapter 45

As the sun set they had to make camp, it was simply to dangerous to continue over the pass in the dark and the entire group settled on a small island close to the surface of the ocean.

By Zukos calculations, they were over half way there at least. They should be able to make the rest of the journey the next day.

Most of the group now sat around the fire. Sokka and Suki was somewhere else out of sight. Zuko couldn't believe it had taken him this long to figure it out, the way Sokka was acting around the girl.

Clearly they had a thing going. Still didn't explain why Suki was so nice to _him_ though.

What would uncle say? Zuko could just hear him in his head. Sometimes people are just nice to be nice.

Zuko frowned… He had to admit. Ever since he had joined this team. Everybody had been nice.

Team Avatar… Tanyi… Ming and Ying… these guys.

Zuko knew he had changed. He wanted to change. He just hadn't expected the entire world to change around him just because he changed.

"Erhm. Your highness." Zhau-Li nervously approached Zuko.

"It's just Zuko." Zuko assured in a small smile.

"Right." Zhau-Li sat down with crossed legs. "That move you did earlier today… How?" he asked.

Zuko smirked. "I had a great teacher." he said.

"The Avatar?" Zhau-Li asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No. Her." he gestured at Katara next to him who smiled warmly.

Zhau-Li blinked.

"This is Katara. She's the Avatars water bending teacher." Zuko introduced them.

Katara nodded respectfully for Zhau-Li. "It's nice to meet you."

"But.." Zhau-Li stammered. "She's a water bender! Right?"

Zuko smirked. "When she water bends, she moves in flowing motions. She has to make the water move in a natural flow and create a path for it." he said as he stood up and took a few steps away then created a ball of fire in his hands. "In the same way. It is all about creating a flow with your breathing and your movements." he breathed deeply and controlled as he moved around allowing the ball to move from one finger tip, then travel down the arm over his back and the other arm to the other finger tip. Then distinguished it.

Zhau-Li gaped, his eyes wide.

"On the same time. It is also about the breathing like all fire bending." Zuko taught. "When that fireball came from the ship. I had to inhale as it came towards me, drawing the fire to _me._ Then I created the flow, a new path." he swirled around to show with his hands. "And _exhale_ when sending the fire back, pushing the fire away. Like in a regular fire attack." he exhaled pushing his hands outwards as an example.

Ones again Zhau-Li just seemed to stunned for words.

"Of course. Every time I have used these techniques, I had seen the attacks coming far in advance. I had time to take a stands." Zuko commented. "The moves probably wont be that useful in more stressful situations such as one on one combat."

"Still I… I never seen anyone doing fire bending like _that_ before." Zhau-Li had to admit.

Zuko smiled, ones again looking pretty satisfied as he slipped a strain of hair behind his ear then sat down again, noting how everyone was looking at him. "You can get the hang of it. It's not that hard." he assured.

"For _you."_ Zhau-Li exclaimed. "That has to take extreme control and precision. And you can't be afraid of a big flaming ball of fire coming right at you! I was behind you and I was panicking."

"True." Zuko admitted. "If you panic you're going to get burned." he sighed deeply. "Honestly my advice? Just concentrate on the breathing. When I concentrate on the breath I wont panic. And... Make sure you have the basics down first. Ones you have all the basics down, the rest comes much easier."

"You… Panicked before?" Zhau-Li asked quietly. "When… You know. Facing fire benders?"

Zuko lifted a hand touching the edge of his scar. "Of course I have." he said. "Fire… can be terrifying."

Zhau-Li touched his own scar as well on the chin. "You're something else. Prince Zuko."

"I told you. It's just Zuko." Zuko said in a weak smile.

"I know.." Zhau-Li said. "But I'm going to call you Prince Zuko. You're going to take back the fire nation right?" he asked.

Zuko halted, then nodded.

"I want to be there too." Zhau-Li said. "I wanted to fight for the fire nation. I realized what I was doing… Wasn't fighting for the fire nation at all. But what you're doing. You _are_ fighting for it."

Zuko nodded then he swallowed. "Then. For now. Keep these people safe." he asked. "That's your job now. Protect the fire nation refuges in Ba Sing Se. And when the time is right, I'll send the word. Okay?"

Zhau-Li smirked. "I'll hold you to that." he stated and Zuko smirked back as Zhau-Li padded him on the shoulder in encouragement.


	46. Chapter 46

As it turned out, it probably was a good thing that Team Avatar had decided to follow this group, the last stretch of the pass was anything but fun!

There were several rocks became loose and people almost fell down, they reached a point where the pass itself was subverted into the water and oh yeah… They found out _why_ this place was called the serpents pass.

There was a _giant_ sea serpent living here, and it looked like it might enjoy some human meat snacks.

Finally… _finally_ the shore appeared in the horizon and everyone was breathing a deep sigh of relief.

And walking a big further they could see a giant hairball with an arrow on his head waiting for them at shore making Aang lighten up. "APPAAA!" the young Avatar shouted before he just zoomed ahead leaving the rest in the dust.

"Wuah!" Zhau-Li shouted as he almost tripped before his arm was firmly grabbed by Zuko who was walking right next to him.

"Steady footing. It's the corner stone of fire bending." Zuko winked in a smirk. "You don't want to fall down doing an Agni Kai."

"I understand!" Zhau-Li exclaimed as he listened intensely to all of Zukos advices like he had done the entire trip. It didn't seem to matter to him any more that he was slightly older than Zuko, he had eagerly been asking questions and been listening for hours while Zuko had been more than happy to talk.

And the two continued talking and then laughed.

Sokka lifted an eyebrow behind them. "Isn't Zuko supposed to teach _Aang_ firebending?"

"I think it's nice." Katara smiled. "Zuko seems so happy. I never seen him actually happy before. How long do you think it has been since he met regular fire nation people?"

"According to Zuko. Three years." Sokka had to admit while Zuko laughed at something Zhau-Li had said and Zhau-Li beamed as well happy to have made the prince laugh.

"Really?" Suki asked. "How come?"

"Apparently he was banished." Sokka said. "Something about Zuko defending the lives of some fire nation soldiers. But that went against what the mighty fire lord wanted and it ended in this public fire dual between Zuko and his daddy fire lord which Zuko refused to fight. And that ended in half his face burned off and a banishment."

"Oh." Sukis face faltered. "I see.... That sucks."

"That's also why he wanted to capture the avatar." Toph said. "He had been told that the only way to end the banishment and restore his honour was to bring back the Avatar."

"How do you know?" Sokka asked.

"I asked. He told me." Toph simply said. "Guy is stupidly honest. You can pretty much ask him _anything_ and he is going to tell you. The really messed up thing though is that he was asked to capture the Avatar _three_ years ago! He was basically send away to go away and die on his own."

"A quest with no end." Suki nodded then looked at the fire prince again whom was beaming and he was engaged in the happy conversation with Zhau-Li. Then Suki smirked. "Serves the fire lord right that he would screw himself over like that!"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Think of it. If the fire lord had done the right thing and not punished Zuko. Zuko wouldn't _be_ here." Suki said. "He would still be at the palace not having seen what really goes on in the world. He would be loyal to his father. But now he's here! He clearly loves his people and knows exactly what is going on. That guy!" she pointed at Zuko. "Is going to play a key part in ending this war! He is going to do _great_ things in the future! And some of it will probably even be pretty soon." she grinned. "Fire Lord jerk gave us a gift. And he doesn't even know it!"

"Well, nice we can be thankful for just _one_ thing jerk lord did." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Even though that is burning and banishing his own son."

Suki smirked amused as she grabbed Sokkas arm and sighed leaning on him for the last stretch making Sokka grin and Katara roll her eyes.

* * *

As they reached shore Aang was grinning as he waved his arms. "We made it! We're almost at Ba Sing Se now!" he beamed. "Just a little more! I could see the wall when I jumped!"

Zuko smiled in genuine relief and smiled as he saw the people who were waiting for them. Ming running to her husband to give him a deep hug and a kiss. The old man who did nod his thanks and Aang grinned.

"I'm going to fly ahead and try and find the closest entrance!" Aang grinned as he pulled out his glider and then he was off like a jet.

Suki smiled then sighed. "Well I should go to the Harbor and take a ship back." she said.

"Wait… You're leaving?" Sokka asked.

"You made it across safe." Suki smiled. "My job is done."

"Wait you came… To protect me?" Sokka asked then he grinned. "Heh. That… But Suki we need you!" he said. "You and the Kyoshi warriors. You could change the entire outcome with the strike force at the day of the black sun."

"Sokka. You guys have our support. Of course you do!" Suki said. "And I will meet with you inside of the city! I'll be more than happy to take my best warriors with me to the fire nation capital to join your strike force."

Sokka gasped. "Really?"

"Of course." Suki smiled warmly. "And we the Kyoshi warriors will accept Zuko as the legitimate heir for the fire nation throne."

"Wait what?" Zuko asked in a shocked blink.

"What use will it be to take down Fire Lord Ozai if the next fire lord is just as tyrannical?" Suki asked.

"No. Listen. I don't think you understand." Zuko stated. "I can't be the next fire lord!"

Suki looked at Zuko then stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes looking directly into Zukos "You can and you will." she said. "The world depends on it."

Zuko wet his lip. "But… I."

Suki smirked as she let go of Zukos shoulder and then turned to Sokka. She smiled sweetly and then leaned over kissing Sokka on his mouth before she stood back. "See you." she whispered and finally ran off.

Sokka sighed deeply as he looked after the fiersh warrior then finally he glanced at Zuko and blinked.

Zuko… Looked like he was going to faint any second.

"You okay there Zuko?" Sokka asked.

" _What_ is she talking about!?" Zuko asked. "I can't be… You know… The thing!" he exclaimed.

Katara blinked. "Well who else should it be?"

"I don't know. Uncle I guess! He was supposed to be fire lord anyway." Zuko said. "I can't.."

Mercifully Zuko was cut short as Aang came back and landed between them, all though by the sight of his face everyone halted.

Aang looked extremely serious. A complete turn around from his previous eagerness. "Guys…" he said. "You gotta come to the wall quick. We got trouble."


	47. Chapter 47

"What on _earth_ is that thing?!" Sokka gaped as the entire team Avatar finally stood a top the wall gaping as they were looking down at the monstrocity nearing the wall.

Then they all turned to look at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko asked. "You think because I'm fire nation I know? I have no idea what that is!" he exclaimed then looked at Sokka and everyone else turned to Sokka.

"Oh because I am the plan guy you think I have a plan?" Sokka asked. Then he looked at Aang and everyone looked at Aang.

"What? Just because I'm the avatar you think I know how to save everybody?" Aang asked.

"Isn't that how it is supposed to work?" Sokka asked.

"That's a lot of pressure!" Aang exclaimed loudly.

" _What_ do you think you are doing up here?!" A new man asked and they all turned to see a middle aged man in uniform with a sour look on his face.

Zuko frowned as he looked the man over. The uniform was a guards uniform, the medals on him suggesting high rank, but the man underneath was pudgy and didn't have the posture of a warrior at all.

Yes Zukos uncle was kind of pudgy to, but his stands and way of moving was still very different and a dead give away to those who knew what to look for. Even when just dressed in rags Irohs stand would be firm.

This man while dressing like a soldier, even a commander. Was no fighter at all! There was no way he had ever faced a real fight by himself.  
At best a pencil pusher who had been promoted over the years for his dedicated service… In the accountants office… And only promoted by those who wished to stay in power themselves so they made sure that those working under them were weaklings that would never cause trouble.

Zuko had grown up among military and soldiers, he had seen it all before. This guy probably thought he was a big fish, from a wealthy family which bought him his first position. But he was just a pawn in a game he probably didn't even know he was a part of.

"Who are you?" Aang asked innocently, unlike Zuko clearly taken back by the confrontational man.

"My name is General Sung." The man spoke in a very important voice.

Zuko couldn't help but lift an eyebrow… General? Really? Yes the fire nation had pencil pawns like him but they never made it to _General._ Like the fire lord would ever accept that kind of weak people to represent his army.

It just made Zuko wonder who was actually in charge around here and _why_ they were playing this dumb game.

"I am the one in charge of defending and keeping order on the wall. And civilians are _not_ permitted here." Sung spoke in a very important voice Zuko was only all to familiar with… Well. Usually the people speaking like that actually had combat experience to back up their claim to relevancy… Not this guy.

"Oh. That's great." Aang said still a little stunned. "I'm the Avatar! We can help you defend the wall against the fire nation."

"Defend the wall?" Sung asked then laughed a pompous laughter. "What for? No one has ever breached the wall."

"The Dragon of the west did." Toph pointed out.

"Well… He was dealt with. Obviously." Sung replied.

"Liar." Zuko said and Sung turned to him.

"Calling a _General_ of the earth Kingdom a liar?" Sung asked. "Do you know what the punishment for that may be?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Zuko said. "You were loosing that siege. You lucked out that General Iroh abandoned it when he did. And it wasn't because he was loosing. He was winning."

"Then why would he abandon it?" Sung asked in an important voice. "That makes no sense."

Zuko shrugged. "Even if it was true that Ba Sing Se dealt with the near breach. _You_ weren't part of it. You were in some basement signing papers."

"How dare you!" Sung spluttered. "What does a child know?" he asked.

Zuko was not impressed at all. He had faced _actual_ threatening and dangerous men in his young life. Stood close to them. Sung was not one of them.

"Fine. If you are so great. You handle that." Zuko gestured with his head.

"Zuko." Aang gasped.

"No. Let him handle it." Zuko encouraged.

"Handle what?" Sung asked as he finally walked to the wall to have a look himself and then he paled. "What on the holy earth kingdoms throne is that?"

"That would be the fire nation. About to attack your wall." Sokka said. "Maybe you want our help now."

Sung huffed as he stood up and straightened out his uniform. "It is not needed! We have a defence force for exact circumstances like this. The Terra-team. They will take care of it."

"That…" Sokka halted. "Okay that's a pretty cool name."

"Will that be enough though?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Let them have a go."

Sung snorted and turned around on his heel already dimissing them to get his strike force.

Aang though looked nervous as he glanced at Zuko. "Are… Are you sure?"

"I know his type." Zuko sighed deeply. "He wont be talked out of it. He has to be proven wrong. So well, let him send his team. Either they really are as good as he say and we are fine. Or he is going to be proven wrong which will be more efficient than us trying to tell him otherwise."

"Where have you met guys like him?" Sokka asked.

"Have you _any_ ideas how many Captains, commanders, Generals and Admirals I had to deal with the last three years?" Zuko asked. "All trying to assert their own authority and proof that they are a somebody. And they like to proof that by gloating over those in a lesser position than themselves. Which would be me. So yes. Every time the ship needed some sort of maintainence or when I had to deliver report. It was such a joy." he drawled sarcastically. 

"So they bullied you to make themselves feel better huh." Sokka commented. "That's kind of pathetic isn't it?"

"Yeah." Zuko sighed deeply. "Made me want to capture the Avatar just to proof _those_ guys wrong."

They all looked up at Zuko.

"Well _before_ I joined you guys! Obviously!" Zuko stated.

"You know what's weird about this?" Sokka asked. "I actually don't blame you at all."

Zuko looked back at Sokka. "Thanks I guess?"

"They were just bullying a kid!" Sokka continued.

"Look. You don't have to rub it in." Zuko groaned.

" _Generals_ bullying a thirteen year old? Man, some fire nation army!" Sokka continued.

"Okay now shut up." Zuko groaned as he turned around and walked away.

"Heh. I think we wounded his pride." Toph smirked amused.

"That's so mean though!" Aang cried out. "A bunch of adult men just bullying a kid! No wonder he always tried to act scary!"

"Well Aang." Katara padded him on the head. "Now he's with us. So you can give him all the hugs and kisses he missed out on."

"But… Zuko hates hugs." Aang said making them all chuckle amused.

* * *

Ming gasped as she looked down the wall, holding her child tight. "Even here…" she whispered. "How ironic. We flee from our own nation and they come. Even here."

"They wont come inside. I wont let it happen." Zuko assured.

"But General Sung said." Ming gasped.

"If he can't handle it. We'll step in." Zuko said. "Right now. I need all of you guys to go down in the city and stay low. You have to remember you can't tell anyone that you are fire nation. And neither that I am here."

"We understand." The old man swallowed. "Prince Zuko. Thank you." he asked as he bowed and everyone respectfully bowed for Zuko making Zuko feel incredible self aware.

"It erhm… It's the least I could do." Zuko said. "A Prince's duty should be to his people. Not the other way around."

"Let me help you fight against these invaders." Zhau-Li asked.

"No. The Avatar, his teachers and I will have it handled." Zuko said. "Zhau-Li. I want you to take care of these people! That's the responsibility I give to you now. Take them safely to the city, protect them. I hope I can go see you soon." he said. "And then when the time comes to take Caldera and I _do_ need your help. I will send a warhawk with a message."

Zhau-Li nodded seriously. "As you wish Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded then seriously turned to the others. "Follow Zhau-Li." he asked. "And stick together. You can remember, that even though you are in the earth Kingdom you are still all fire nation. And one day you will be able to return. That's my goal now. A Fire nation you can be happy to return to as I will need your help to rebuild it."

They all nodded seriously and ones again all gave one last bow before they followed Zhau-Li towards the stairs where they could vanish down in the massive city and Zuko kept looking after them.

Just as they had gone Sokka approached Zuko. "Hey Zuko. The Terra team is back and… It's not looking good."

"Yup. That went about as well as I exspected." Zuko sighed deeply as he turned around to face Sokka.

"You expected them to fail?" Sokka asked.

"Yup. There is no way that Sung would have _any_ team of actually competent soldiers. He's there for show, and so is his team." Zuko replied dryly. "So can we help now?"

"Yeah. He finally gave in." Sokka nodded.

"Sounds about right." Zuko nodded. "I wonder what fire nation General is inside that thing though." he frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I think I have an idea." Sokka said and Zuko looked up.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked.

"The Terra team they retrieved. They were attacked by a girl who was able to Chi-Block all of them." Sokka said.

Zuko looked up. "Ty-Lee." he breathed.

"And if Ty-Lee is there then." Sokka swallowed.

"Azula." Zuko whispered and he looked at Sokka who wide-eyed looked back at Zuko.

"So erhm Zuko… How deep shit are we in here?" Sokka asked.

"My advice." Zuko said. "Better pinch your nose and hold your breath. This will probably get really ugly."

And Sokka winced obviously not looking forward to this at all.


	48. Chapter 48

"Okay remember!" Sokka spoke seriously to the rest of the team. "Our goal is to stop that big machine thing. Ideally we are going to go in and find a way to destroy it from the inside. Then get out _before_ any fire nation soldiers even find out that we are there!" he said. "That's the ideal scenario which knowing our luck, probably means it wont happen." he rolled his eyes. "Still. Always keep your mind on the price. It's _not_ to defeat the soldiers but to stop that machine!"

Zuko nodded seriously. "Sokka is right. It is unlikely that we can defeat Azula and her friends at this time. Plus what-ever soldiers they have at their disposal."

Sokka shivered. "No offence Zuko. But your sister is terrifying."

"Tell me about it." Zuko rolled his eyes. "Girls are scary."

Katara lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you _met_ my sister and her friends?" Zuko asked.

"Oh." Katara realized. Sokka though snorted and Zuko glared at him.

"Have you met your own sister?" Zuko asked Sokka directly. "And your girlfriend? And her army of girls who can kill with fans? Also may I introduce you to Toph, have fun fighting her in the arena."

Toph grinned. "The man has a point." she stated.

"But yeah Sokka. If you feel like you can take on Azula by yourself. Please be my guest." Zuko invited in a dry tone.

"Yeah I think I'm going to pass on that one thank you." Sokka swallowed. "Let's just to try stick to plan and hopefully… avoid combat." he sighed deeply.

"Well, in case we _do_ run into Azula. Zuko you got any tips?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Run." Zuko replied in a deadpan tone.

Sokka looked at Zuko then sighed. "Fair enough."

* * *

Using Tophs earth bending they travelled through a small underground tunnel Toph created to get under the giant machine the group had now elected to just call. "The Ginarmous and scary drill." or just. "The Drill." for short.

As soon as they were below the massive moving mountain of metal Zuko cut open a round hole using an intense fire dagger and jumped up before reaching an arm down to pull the rest up one by one.

All except Toph. "Yeah no thank you. I am going to try and slow it down from out here where I can _see."_ she said. "I'll be blind in that hunk of metal!"

"Okay fair enough." Sokka said. "But the moment it gets dangerous you get out of there okay?"

"I'll make a big hole and jump down. Got it." Toph replied as she stamped her foot in the ground to make the first earth pillar to try and slow down the massive machine.

* * *

Ones inside the rest of the team looked around at the massive pipes running across the room and small spouts of steam escaping.

"This is kind of similar to the engine of a Fire nation vessel." Zuko commented as he looked around. "But way… _way_ bigger."

"How do we shut it down?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. In a ship you would just douse the coals with water and slam the breaks." he said. "I don't think that is going to work here. Erhm, in a fire nation ship the engines can become overheated. We could try that."

"No." Sokka said. "They probably have accounted for that and will be able to fix that pretty quick. We need this thing totally destroyed." he grabbed his boomerang and slammed of one of the veils.

Zuko blinked as he looked at the spot where steam was now escaping. "Yeah that won't be enough Sokka."

"Of course not and that wasn't the plan." Sokka rolled his eyes. "This things would have engineers right? With plans of the thing they are maintaining? And what do they do when a smaller thing like this break?" he asked.

Zuko gaped.

"They come down to try and fix it!" Katara beamed.

"Quick we need to hide!" Aang exclaimed as all nodded and jumped aside.

They didn't need to wait long before an engineer came down with the plans in his hand.

In an instant before anyone could see Zuko was behind the poor guy, grabbed his arms and held him down. The engineer didn't even get to scream before Katara jumped forward as well and encased him in ice allowing Sokka to simply pluck out the plans from the engineers hand. "Thanks." he simply stated before Zuko grabbed a pipe and knocked the engineer over the head.

"That looks like it hurt." Aang hissed.

"He'll be out for about thirteen minutes. Let's move." Zuko said in a strict tone.

The rest nodded and all moved to the next room where Sokka laid out the plans for all of them to have a look.

"Oh… Wow." Zuko breathed as he looked over the drawings seeing multiple steam engines keeping the entire thing running. Meaning if you took out one steam engine the others would pick up the slack as back ups.

"Man it's a shame the fire nation is evil. This is pretty cool." Sokka commented only for Zuko to glare at him. "Sorry." he said sheepishly then turned back. "Six steam engines." he commented. "All of them probably guarded. Taking out one wont be enough and we'll definitely be discovered before we are even done taking one out." he commented.

"What if we blocked the exhaust chimneys?" Zuko asked as he pointed. "It will build up the pressure and eventually they are going to explode. It has happened with the ships."

"Good idea but it would require all the engines to explode at the same time. Ones one explode they'll figured it out and just clean the other chimneys." Sokka said. "I think our best option is these. Those support pillars are keeping the entire thing standing. We cut those and the entire thing collapse."

"That's going to take time." Zuko whispered back but had already formed a fire dagger in his hand. "I'm not sure we have that sort of time."

"Depends on how we do it." Sokka smirked. "Remember we got a fire bender _and_ a water bender! Zuko. Can you heat up the beams until they are soft? And Katara, you can make that jet of water of yours cut!"

"Sokka you're a genius!" Katara gasped.

"Well I do have my moments." Sokka grinned obviously satiesfied as he rolled up the plans. "Aang you need to help with both. First heat up and then help Katara with the cut while Zuko keeps the beams warm."

"Got it!" Aang nodded and they all started to run to where they could get to the outer structure.

* * *

They had to run and climb a bit but was finally above the engine rooms where the massive pillars of pure steel shot up and Zuko and Aang jumped to the nearest one grabbing it from each their side and then the metal started to heat up.

Katara exhaled as she pulled out the water and then slashed it through the softened metal. Aang letting go to help her with the process and Zuko kept his hands on the steel beam as he breathed deeply and rhythmically.

It took them three minutes and they cut through… But the pillar basically stayed in place.

"It.. It's to heavy." Zuko gasped. "It wont move."

"Oh no." Sokka gasped. "This should collapse!"

"No wait. This will work!" Aang gasped. "It's like what Toph said. Weaken the opponent at many places and then."

Zukos eyes widened. "A big impact will make the entire thing fall apart!"

"And when the first one falls the entire thing will collapse like a chain reaction." Katara finished.

"LET'S GO TEAM! To the next pillar!" Sokka shouted. "You guys can do it!"

Zuko glared shortly at Sokka but they continued to the next pillar as asked and soon that one was cut through as well and then as they worked on the third one the entire thing started to rumble making the people stumble.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"We must have hit the wall." Zuko gasped. "They started drilling." he said as the entire thing was now rumbling and vibrating.

"This is good!" Sokka gasped. "With all of these vibrating and the pillars cut it will collapse we just need to keep going! Keep going guys!"

The other three didn't even take the time to reply but hurried up, time was running out!

* * *

Azulas eyes were narrowed as she looked at the engines room. They had started the drill of the wall. She was not happy though. Something felt off.

This foolish war minister was already congratulating himself on his own win, but the machine felt different. And that Ba Sing Say had stopped their defence felt highly suspect as well. Those earth benders they had send had been pathetic. Surely this couldn't be the extent of Ba Sing Se's defence. If that had been it. Even her own lazy uncle should have been able to breach that wall in less than a day. It wouldn't have taken him six hundred days if this was it.

Just then a soldier came running. "SIR!" he shouted. "An engineer was found knocked out and his machine plans stolen! And one of our supporting pillars were cut clean through it's sabotage!"

Azula stood up… She knew it. So this was their plan and she sighed. "Come on then. Let's go girls." she gestured for Mai and Ty-Lee.

"Finally." Mai groaned. "Something to do around here."

* * *

"Come on! Go team!" Sokka shouted. "Seven support pillars down! That's almost all of them! Number eight! Go team Avatar!"

Zuko groaned as he started to get seriously annoyed with Sokkas constant cheering from the sidelines. He almost considered just pushing the boy off the beam they were standing on… Almost.

Just then a jet of blue flames was fired right at them and barely Aang managed to dodge as he screamed, all of them turning to see a trio of girls standing above them.

Zukos eyes widened as he gasped. "Azula."

Azula glared down at him. "So the rumours are true." she commented. "You really have fallen low now. I actually thought that maybe part of your honour was still salvageable. Clearly I was wrong. Well… I suppose you might as well embrace your role as traitor Zuzu."

Zuko hissed as he squinted his eyes. "The real traitor is the one who hurt fire nation people. And that isn't me." he said.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Teaming up with the Avatar Zuzu? I don't know why I am even surprised. Who else would want such a pathetic traitor. I suppose I can't blame you when no one else would even have you. Even uncle left you behind I see."

Zuko swallowed as his body was shaking.

Azula nodded her head. "Take them girls." and then the three girls jumped forward.

"Okay guys! Time to go!" Sokka screamed and they all jumped down to make a mad run for it with through the narrow hallways until they reached a fork.

"Guys! You go that way! I know what I need to do!" Aang shouted gesturing to the left and he himself ran to the right.

Only as he had run a few meters did he realize. "Zuko!" he shouted. "I told you to go with the others."

"I'm aware. But you can't handle Azula on your own." Zuko replied. "I'll try to hold her off while you do what you need to do!"

Aang gasped.

"You better hurry though." Zuko stated. "I can give you a little time. That's all I can do."

Aang nodded seriously. "Thanks Zuko." he said just in time for a blue jet of flames to erupt forcing the both of them to dodge.

As the next blue flame came Zuko turned on his heels and slashed through the flames dispersing them allowing Aang to run forward.

"You really think you can take me on Zuzu?" Azula laughed as she kept running straight forward. She hadn't even lost speed.

"I learned a few new things recently." Zuko replied. "Mainly how to think in alternatives!" he shouted as he made a flame dagger appear in his hand and then slashed through a pipe right next to him making a huge burst of steam escape right out towards Azula who screamed as she had to stop and hold up her arms protecting herself from the scalding steam while Zuko turned around and followed Aang to where there was a ladder going up on top.

Outside Zuko gasped. The machine they were standing on truly was making its way into the big wall itself and Aang was on top desperately trying to cut a hole using water bending.

Zuko hissed as he laid his hands on the steel trying to heat it up as best he could to help. How-ever barely did he get to help out before Azula came up. Now dripping in water from the hot steam and she hissed.

"You think you are so smart. Don't you Zuzu?" Azula asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Why don't you test me?" Zuko asked as he took a stands.

Azula frowned as she stood. "You know." she then said. "Maybe you can still safe your honour." she said. "Think of it. The Avatar is right behind you and he suspect nothing. With the two of us working together he has no chance and father _will_ have to take you back. Capture the Avatar and your banishment ends. That was what he said and a fire lord _must_ stand by his words. I will be your witness." she said. "Think of how easy it is right now. You can come home. All you need to do is turn around... And take him."

Zuko looked at Azula. Then he smirked and then he laughed.

Azula frowned annoyed.

"Had you asked me a month ago I would have taken you up on that promise in a second." Zuko laughed amused. "This though is not a month ago. It's now." he said as he took a stands. "I know what my duty is! To take back the fire nation and restore its honour! I will _not_ be taking any orders from you _or_ Ozai. _"_

Azula shrugged. "Well, have it your way then." she said and jumped forward with a fist full of flames.

Zuko dodged and Azula hissed as she came back. Sending fire attack after fire attack. Zuko dodging each one in almost a graceful dance.

As Azula kept attacking Zuko kept dodging and Azula got even more annoyed. "Why aren't you attacking?" she asked. "You already know your own fire bending is weak is that it?" she asked. "You still can't use fire bending without it blowing up in your own face!" she smirked.

At that Zuko crouched and made a round kick sweeping Azula off her legs and she screamed.

"I'm not using fire bending because I don't need to right now." Zuko replied and Azulas eyes widened as she attacked again and Zuko dodged.

"Fight you coward!" Azula demanded.

"You know what I think?" Zuko asked. "All this talk of no one wanting me. I think that is projection."

"What?" Azula asked in a gasp.

"You kept saying mother left me because I'm pathetic. But she left you too. Remember?" Zuko asked. "And uncle. He never left me, he left _you."_

"Shut up!" Azula roared as she grew more and more angry.

"Where's father?" Zuko asked. "Standing at your side in this glorious moment?" he rolled his eyes. "No. You're just a lackey he send to do his bidding. He cares as much about you as he cares about me. Which means… He doesn't care about you. No one cares about you."

And Azula screamed in a furry of flames as she jumped and suddenly grabbed Zukos throat throwing him down on his back and she hissed in a flurry as she was now on top of Zuko holding his throat.

"You think you can beat me Zuzu?" Azula asked. "With dodging and words! You already know. You can't beat me!"

Zuko smirked from the ground. "I wasn't trying to beat you. I just needed to distract you."

Azulas eyes widened and then she looked up to see Aang who had created a huge keel of stone and now jumped down from high. Screaming as he pushed down and the keel went right inside while a huge gust of wind knocked Azula off Zuko and he took the moment to get up and run, jumping down on the ground below which opened up for him to an underground tunnel where he was greeted by Toph.

Up above Aang flew upwards and looked down as the entire machinery fell apart right in front of his eyes.

The pressure build up created by Katara and Toph, the broken steel beams and the final blow. All working together and it just fell apart.

Azula fell down the machine and into a huge pile of mud now covering her and she sat up and screamed. "I'll get you for this _Zuzu!_ I'll kill you!"


	49. Chapter 49

Zuko sighed deeply as he was sitting on the edge of the wall looking down at the broken drill far below them which had already been abandoned by the fire nation soldiers who were all retrieving.

Sadly he looked at it feeling oddly empty inside.

"What's with the long face?" Toph suddenly asked as she stepped up to Zuko. "We won! That's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Zuko sighed. "It's great."

Toph frowned. "Okay what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Zuko replied.

"Lie" Toph simply said as she plummeted down sitting beside Zuko.

Zuko closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply. "Sorry."

Toph tilted her head. "So what's up then?" she asked.

"I just…" Zuko frowned. "The thing you taught us. About… Finding the weak spot and hit it." he chewed on his lip. "I honestly never thought that Azula had any weak spot but…" he swallowed. "I found it." he breathed. "And I hit it. Like you said… And I managed to hurt her. I never managed to hurt her before."

Toph was silent.

"I thought I would be happy the day I managed it. But I'm not… I feel terrible." Zuko said.

"Oh." Toph realized.

That's when Katara came and sat on Zukos other side. Putting a hand on his shoulder. Soon they were joined by Sokka and Aang as well who had all been listening in.

"You did the right thing." Katara assured Zuko.

"I know. I don't regret it." Zuko said. "But I still feel like dirt."

"You know. If I ever had to hurt Katara. I wouldn't feel great either. I would feel horrible." Sokka plainly stated. "I don't want to hurt her. Ever."

"Well… You wont ever have to hurt me." Katara said as she smiled fondly at him, while still looking sad.

"And thank Tui and Lai." Sokka sighed deeply.

"I can't even imagine." Aang said. "Having to fight your own family. Zuko it's okay if you're not okay about it."

"She doesn't deserve as great a brother as you." Katara stated simply.

Zuko winced. "That's the thing though… I'm not a good brother."

"Zuko." Katara breathed.

"No. When we grew up… I was _always_ terrified of her." Zuko admitted. "I would avoid her when I could. I never tried to talk to her… We would be competing for fathers favour…. Always. We would try to undermine each other. But even then she would win in every single way and I would try to work harder to get back at her somehow. Even though she scared me… Now I finally got back at her. After all this time. And I hate it." he said.

"Did your father pitch you against each other?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. He would always compare us." Zuko sighed deeply. "Berate me for not being as good as Azula and tell Azula that if she didn't work hard she would end up as pathetic as me."

Aang swallowed. "The thing you told me at the north pole. It's true isn't it?" he asked. "Your father told you that.."

"Azula was born lucky... And I was lucky to be born." Zuko sighed deeply. "Yeah."

Everyone looked at Zuko, each one looking quite heart broken.

"And I hated her for it." Zuko continued. "She got to have it all. So I wanted to proof I could be just as good... And I was scared of her. Siblings are supposed to take care of each other right? That's what you guys do... I didn't do any of it. And now I hurt her. And it doesn't feel good at all."

"You didn't have a chance Zuko. It's not your fault." Katara said in a sad tone.

"Then why does it feel like it?" Zuko asked. "Like I let her down. My mother always said to me we needed to get along. That I needed to find a way to get along with Azula. But I didn't want to. And then mother went away… And it just got worse." he closed his eyes. "For the first time today." he whispered. "I saw Azula in pain… She never show her true emotions and I can't help but wonder. Was she in pain back then? Was that her true face?" he asked. "And… The truth is. I don't want her to be in pain." he laughed to himself. "Pathetic right? That girl has tried to kill me, actually tried to kill me! More than ones. She always did her best to scare me and make me feel like crap. And I still don't want to hurt her!" he swallowed. "This is why my father thinks I'm weak."

"It's why your uncle admire you so much." Aang replied and Zuko looked up. "He kept saying it. How you value life even above your own honour. And he was so proud every time he said it."

Zuko was silent, then he smiled. It was a real smile.

"It's true." Katara said. "Your father and sister may not like that aspect of you. Your uncle though, he admires it so much. And so do we! I didn't actually believe him back then. But I do now." she said putting a hand on Zukos shoulder. "You really are an amazing person."

Zuko closed his eyes but smiled. "I don't deserve this." he breathed.

"No you do." Aang smirked. "And your uncle is right! It's _not_ a weakness not wanting to hurt anyone! It's honourable!"

Zuko sighed. "Even if that is the case… We still have to hurt these people. We are going to meet her again. And I will have to hurt her." he closed his eyes.

"No." Katara said. "You don't. We can handle Azula, you don't have to fight her."

Zuko shook his head. "No. I have to fight her." he said and he took in a shaking breath. "I don't want to fight my own people or her… But I will. It's my duty." he said. "And if there's any way to reach her at all. It has to be me… It's what I owe her. And my mother. And it's all I can do."

Suddenly Toph leaned over and wrapped her arms around Zuko in a hug.

"What?" Zuko looked down at her.

"You seemed like you needed it!" Toph exclaimed as she hugged Zuko and then Katara came from the other side hugging him to.

And then Sokka and Aang in a big pile of a group hug.

"Gu-Guys!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Just shut up and join the hug Zuko." Katara demanded. "This is how we do things."

Zuko halted then finally relaxed. "Thanks." he finally whispered and they all chuckled.


	50. Chapter 50

Finally they were on their way to the actual city of Ba Sing Se. Riding a long train track across green fields and rolling hills.

What they had just defended was the _outer_ wall and they were now headed to the inner wall.

And knowing that. Zukos eyes were drawn to all of the green rolling hills beneath him.

It was six years ago now…. Six years ago that Iroh had abandoned the seige at Ba Sing Se. He had breached the outer wall back then and it was here. Right here on these hills that _thousand_ of fire nation tents would have been raised covering this landscape. Going all the way around the city allowing the people of Ba Sing Se no way outside. It would have had to be an incredible impressive sight.

And it was here Iroh had been at the front… Six hundred days. Almost two years. Zuko had been eight years old when Iroh went away to start the siege. He had not seen Iroh again until he was twelve and Iroh returned…. But by then everything had become so very very different.

And it was here… At these fields that Lu-Ten had lost his life. Somewhere down there.

The reasons for Zukos deep awe was of course lost on everybody else who barely knew anything about it and wouldn't even remember.

Toph would have been six years old and busy playing with the badger moles. Katara and Sokka would have been at the South Pole and have no idea what was going on in the rest of the world.

And Aang? Well… he would have been stuck in an iceberg.

"Do you need to paint a picture or something?" Sokka finally asked. "It's not that impressive. We've seen hills from above before. On Appa."

Zuko didn't reply as he kept looking. Seeing all of those tents in his mind… And Uncle Iroh. When Zuko was just a small child. When Lu-Ten was still alive.

Six years and the entire world had changed. It really was odd thinking about.

"You're still thinking about your sister?" Toph finally asked.

"No." Zuko said. "Toph… You already knew that the Dragon of the west had breached the outer wall and laid siege to Ba Sing Se. The Siege was right here."

"Yeah. People would talk about it home in the mansion. All those important adult meetings where I just had to sit and look pretty. No much else to do but listen." Toph commented.

"Do you know who the Dragon of the west _is?"_ Zuko asked.

Toph shook her head. "No. But it's a cool title."

"You know the dragon of the west?" Sokka asked.

"So do you." Zuko said. "It's my uncle."

And they all halted as they gaped. All except Aang whom had seen Irohs memories with Zuko and he glanced down.

"Seriously?" Toph asked. "But… He's so nice."

"Yeah. He is." Zuko agreed and then he pulled out his knife which he had shown to them all before. "This dagger is from here. He send it to me as a gift while he laid siege to this very city." he informed as everyone wide-eyed looked at it before Zuko put the dagger back.

"So that's how you knew that Sung was lying about the siege." Sokka realized. "Do you know why Iroh abandoned it? I mean he was winning right? That's what you said. So why did he abandon it?"

Zuko looked at Sokka. Sokka was taken a bit aback by the exhaustion and even sorrow in Zukos eyes. "His only child died down there. My cousin Lu-Ten." He finally replied in a low sad voice.

"Oh." Katara breathed. "He did mention that… " she admitted. "I mean."

"Everything changed with Lu-Tens death." Zuko explained. "Iroh was supposed to be the next fire lord. Not Ozai. And Lu-Ten was supposed to be the fire lord after him. Then Lu-Ten died. My uncle abandoned the siege and vanished for two years without a trace. My own father took his chance to stage his own coup… By having my grandfather fire lord Azulon killed while Iroh was presumed dead since no one knew where he was. There was no one there to challenge my father for the throne and he took it. When Iroh re-appeared two years after Ozai had firmly established himself as the fire lord and Iroh could no longer challenge him. It was to late."

"Your father killed his own father?" Sokka asked wide-eyed.

"He didn't do it himself." Zuko answered truthfully. "But yes… he had his own father killed to take the throne for himself _before_ Iroh had a chance to return."

"Man. Court dramas are messed up." Sokka stated.

"That chain of events changed my life." Zuko said. "I wasn't the crown prince until my father took the throne for himself. I wasn't even a prince. To be a prince you need to be the son of either the fire lord _or_ the crown prince and thus be in the direct line for the throne succession. Ozai was just the second Prince _not_ the crown Prince. I was a lord by birth. Young Lord Zuko is what I was called till that day. Then suddenly I wasn't just a prince but a _crown_ Prince. Except it wasn't me father wanted to succeed him, it was Azula. Now it's clear he was looking for a way to get rid of me to ensure the desired child would get the throne after him. He would have killed me if not for my mother making him swear not to. I suppose banishment was just the second best option."

Everyone quieted as they looked at Zuko and Zuko looked out the window.

"And this is where that chain began. Down there." Zuko breathed. "When Lu-Ten died." he closed his eyes. "Ones again Toph. You're right. Hit that one weak spot and _everything_ falls apart."

"It really makes you think." Katara had to agree in a stunned tone. "What would have happened if Lu-Ten hadn't died?" she asked.

"Well if things had gone like planned." Zuko began. "Ba Sing Se would have fallen. The fire nation would officially have won the war. Iroh would have been fire lord but… I actually don't think that would have been any better for the world." He then admitted. "My father would probably have found a way to get the throne _somehow_. He had been looking for an opportunity since the start. And then he would be the fire lord _with_ a defeated Earth Kingdom. Also the fact is that back then… Before Lu-Ten died. Iroh was _for_ the war, he fought in it as a general. Proudly. It was only after he returned he had become against it. Which was honestly pretty shocking at the time."

"That's a lot to take in." Katara had to admit and the rest nodded.

"Heh… I just realized something." Zuko commented looking amused.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to make it into my city before my uncle!" Zuko said. "He laid siege down there for six hundred days. And I am getting a free drive. I made it first… That's kind of funny right?"

"Well not haha funny, but sort of. I guess." Sokka said as Zuko looked up and the rest did as well as the train entered a tunnel and Zuko held his breath.

His uncle had never made it inside… And now. The light came, it all opened up and Zuko gasped as he saw it.

A _massive_ city! Stretching as far as the eye could see. Beyond the horizon himself.

Zuko was gaping, and so were the others. Zuko had grown up in the capital of the fire nation. And Capital City was very impressive and a wonder to behold in its own right.

But Zuko had to admit, when you compared just in sheer seize. The fire nation capital started to pale in comparison.

Though… Zuko already preferred the fire nation capital. In capital city there would be greenery between houses and lots of space to walk around. Wide open streets and places to move around.

Here… Houses were small and tightly squeezed together. The streets seemed small and over crowded and greenery seemed oddly sparse.

Still the fact that Zuko had made it… Actually made it to Ba Sing Se… It was weird to think about.

What would Uncle say? Probably be kind of amused noting the irony of it as well.

It would be kind of funny if they could meet in here… In this city.

Okay that was probably just wishful thinking. Still… How funny would it be?

The dragon of the west and the fire nation crown prince just strolling down the street of Ba Sing Se?

It would be worth it for the irony alone right? Uncle? I'll even buy you a cup of tea if you show up.

Zuko sighed deeply. There was no use lingering. Iroh said he was going to catch up so… He would show when he would show Zuko supposed.


	51. Chapter 51

Zuko sighed deeply as they all stepped out of the train. Stretching his arms as he tried to hold back a yawn.  
This had already been a pretty long day. General Sung at least had said he had send word and Ba Sing Se was sure to accommodate them.

And honestly that did sound pretty nice. He could use a normal bed just around now.

Suddenly the train moved on how-ever, what appeared behind the train made Zuko halt. It made all of them halt as they wide-eyed looked at the woman who stood there.

A woman, wearing a fine long green robe in silk. Her hair arranged in traditional earth kingdom style.

And she was smiling from ear to ear… That smile looked painful. It honestly looked like it hurt.

There was a forced manic look over the woman's eyes, her body was standing straight and stiff. There was nothing relaxed about it _or_ her wide smile.

"Hello. My name is Joo Dee." The woman spoke in that constant smile. "And I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se."

There was stunned silence as they all looked at the woman. Zuko could only be thankful he clearly wasn't the only one creeped out by this.

"And you must be Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko." Joo Dee looked from one to the other. "Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

It turned in Zukos stomach. They had been calling him by name at the wall which probably was their big mistake. General Sung had most likely reported all of their names to the main city.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Sokka stepped forward. "We need an audience with the earth king. And it needs to be immediately. It's about the war."

"Great!" Joo Dee smiled at him. "Let's begin our tour! Then I shall show you to your new home. I think you are going to like it here!" she completely dismissed Sokkas request as she turned around and started to walk.

Zuko frowned deeply. "Mam. Maybe you didn't hear my friend. But this is urgent and it's about the war."

Joo Dee turned around. Facing them all with that same wide smile. "You are in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here."

Everyone was stunned quiet by her words. It was not just the words but the way Joo Dee said it. With that huge and forced smile which made it run cold down Zukos spine.

"Eerh. Lady." Sokka began. "Didn't you hear about the _giant_ drill outside?" he asked.

At that Joo Dee laughed. "Ohohoho. A giant drill? What a wonderful story. What will they come up with next."

"But." Sokka gasped. "We helped defend you against that thing!"

"Sokka." Zuko put a hand on Sokkas shoulder. "That kind of information would probably be considered military confidence. A civilian like Joo Dee wouldn't know."

"But… Why?" Sokka asked. "Their city was attacked. Shouldn't they know?"

"It's to prevent spreading a panic." Zuko informed. "In the military. Most information will be on a need to know basis so leaders can keep their heads calm and know that their orders will be followed. And at this moment civilians wouldn't have to know about that drill."

"But." Katara began. "Don't the people have a right to know?" she asked.

"Arguable yes. But a panic within a city can be just as devastating as any attack. Just imagine people hoarding food. Blocking doors and streets as they scream. Trying to climb the walls and falling down. Hurting each other. Keeping calm is indeed essential in situations like this. And I am thinking the plan is to make sure that the fire nation wont even make it through the outer world. Which means there really wouldn't be a reason for the civilians inside to know." Zuko explained patiently.

"You know a lot about this Zuko." Aang blinked.

"Yes. I had command of a ship for three years. And before that I studied and trained to join the military. A study which I kept up while being banished as my aim was to join the main force and become a leader at one point." Zuko replied.

"How very nice." Joo Dee smiled. "Now this way please to start our tour." she said as she turned around and walked clearly expecting them to walk with her.

Everyone glanced after Joo Dee clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"This sucks." Toph plainly stated but finally started following their guide and the rest came as well.

* * *

Soon they were seated in a small carriage pulled by ostrich horses. Joo Dee's smile hadn't faded the tiniest bit as she began to talk. "This is the lower ring." she introduced.

Zuko glanced out seeing all the tiny houses of low quality squeezed together, many of them looking old and about to break apart. There was a lot of people too, crowded together in far to small a space. All wearing worn out clothes and not a single one of them were fat.

Neither was it lost on Zuko that most had blades hidden somewhere on their person… Not just the tough looking bandit types.

But also the older women and regular people. Judging from the area they had to… Self defence.

"What's the wall for?" Katara looked forward as true enough they were headed for another huge wall.

"Oh Ba Sing Se has many walls." Joo Dee smiled. "The one on the outside keeping us safe. And the ones on the inside maintaining order. This is where our newest arrivals lives. As well as our crafts men and artisans. People who work with their hands."

Zuko looked at Joo Dee. What a nice way to say carpenters, black smiths and brick layers.

"It's so quaint and lively." Joo Dee continued and Zuko looked out to see what was clearly bandits in the shadows, and hungry children playing with stones on the ground.

"Why do they have all of these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"Out of sight out of mind." Zuko replied and they all turned to him. "If you don't see it. It doesn't exist. So it's just kept out of sight from those in power."

"That's not how it works!" Katara exclaimed. "It doesn't just stop existing just because you keep it out of sight."

"Tell that to the royals, nobles and rich elites." Zuko said. "As far as they are concerned. If they themselves are able to live in luxury and eat their food then everything must be fine everywhere else."

"This is not at all how I was taught to live by the monks." Aang swallowed.

"It's a city." Zuko said. "Royals are not supposed to interact with peasants." he said as he looked outside feeling his own stomach sinking.

Even though the palace Zuko had grown up in didn't have a massive wall like this. It had guards… Lots of guards who would _burn_ people that came to close to the palace.

By the end of the day… It was the same thing.

"Why not?" Katara asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

Zuko turned to Katara. "The peasant might say something the royal wont like. Something that could undermine their royal position."

"Like what?" Katara asked.

"The truth." Zuko replied and they silenced. "The undesired truth. So… Keep it away. Keep it hidden. And keep the peasent in his place so he doesn't cause any trouble." he looked at the people outside as they neared the wall. "Out of sight out of mind." he glanced at Joo Dee.

Her face had changed. Her smile getting more strained as her eyes were on Zuko. Twitching… She looked scared.

"My how insightful you are." Joo Dee then said. "I hope of course. You will all be on your best behaviour. Then we will make sure to make your stay here comfortable and pleasant."

Zuko looked at Joo Dee. "You are not here to give us a tour are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Joo Dee asked. "I am here to help you get what-ever you need."

"You're here to make sure we behave." Zuko stated.

"Oh I am sure there will be no trouble at all." Joo Dee smiled. Her body though was shaking. "Look! We are in the middle ring now!" she gestured as they had now driven through a tunnel.

And true enough, just like Zuko had expected. Everything was much nicer here. The buildings were big and well kept looking beautiful. There was space to walk around. While there were a lot of people, it wasn't outright over crowded. Fresh water, trees and bushes. It all looked very pleasant… And it was separated from the lower district by just tone wall.

"This is the home of the financial district! Shops and restaurants and of course the university!" Joo Dee beamed.

"Great. Are we headed towards the earth king? Can we meet him?" Sokka asked.

"Oh look! It's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring!" Joo Dee beamed. "Town hall." and she opened the door to take a step out and gestured for the others to come out with her.

"It's like she doesn't even hear what I am saying." Sokka gasped.

"It's called getting handled." Toph muttered. "Get used to it. Like Zuko just said. She's here to make sure we behave."

Zuko groaned as he leaned back. "I forgot how much this sucked." he admitted.

"Always walk straight and directly to where you need to go. Following your guide. Don't stray." Toph stated.

"Only speak when spoken to. And only respond in polite impersonal ways." Zuko continued.

"Don't ask questions." Toph said. "You have to sit only the correct way."

"And _stand_ only in the correct way." Zuko continued. "Don't you dare get your clothes dirty. And under no circumstances can you stuff your face. No matter how hungry you are."

"As a girl you must be delicate and allow the men to open the doors for you." Toph said.

"As a boy you must always consider the girl and offer her assistance in any way." Zuko said. "But of course never offend the delicate creature or Agni forbid. Ask a question."

"And I the girl must never take offence." Toph sighed deeply fake fanning herself with her hand. "And of course above all else!" She exclaimed. "Don't you ever dare cause any trouble! Who knows? Suddenly a party might actually get interesting for ones."

Zuko snorted. "Just remember to go to bed on time." he rolled his eyes.

Toph grinned as she lifted a hand. "High five for nobility parties that suck." Toph grinned and Zuko high fived her as he smirked as well.

"Wow." Sokka said. "It sounds like a lot of unnecessary and hard work to be a noble." he had to admit.

"You don't even know the half of it." Toph stated sticking a finger into her nose.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as these two makes it out to be." Katara stated.

"No. It's worse." Toph stated making Zuko smirk amused.

Then Zuko shook his head as he sighed. "The main thing is that you are never supposed to cause a scene." he said. "Maintain the image and don't cause any trouble for the powerful elites in the room. They will be _looking_ for reasons to be outraged."

"How though do we get to see the earth king then?" Sokka asked.

Zuko groaned. "For now. I think it's in our best interest to just not make a scene. Maybe we'll be introduced to the earth king by the end of the tour."

"You honestly believe that?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. "The avatar is the most important person in the world right now. Why wouldn't the king want to meet him?" he asked. "Royalty is all about having connections and networks."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Sokka said. "I think they are keeping things from us."

"Well obviously." Zuko replied in a slight eye roll.

"What are you all talking about?" Joo Dee was suddenly in the door making them all jump.

"No-Nothing." Aang stammered. "We were just… Saying how nice this other wall is!"

"I see. Yes it is a very impressive wall." Joo Dee smiled her big strained smile. "At our next stop you will see my personal favourite wall. Come this way please." she asked as she stepped back and gestured.

The team looked at each other.

"Guys… This city is creeping me out." Toph then whispered.

"Tell me about it." Sokka replied.

Aang was shivering and Zuko was honestly on guard.

What had they gotten themselves into?


	52. Chapter 52

Finally they arrived at the house set up for them and Aang gaped.

"This is so big!" Aang stated and true enough. It was a big and beautiful house, complete with a large garden and a pond. "This is perfect! There's even room for Appa in the garden!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his bison whistle and blew.

Joo Dee blinked and soon after one ten ton bison dropped down from the sky with its two animal friends on the back.

"He's been hanging around above the clouds while we were on tour." Aang informed in a grin.

"I see." Joo Dee blinked. "Well I suppose that as long as he stays here. In your new garden and home. It will be all right."

It was pretty obvious Joo Dee weren't happy about the bison… Not that Zuko blamed her. Clearly Joo Dees objective was to maintain order.

And a ten ton bison just dropping from the sky was anything but orderly.

Just then a guard came running offering Joo Dee a scroll which she picked up and read then looked up. "good news! She beamed. "your request to meet the earth king is being processed. You should have an audience in one month."

That made everyone gape.

"A _month?!"_ Sokka gaped.

"Six to eight weeks actually." Joo Dee smiled. "The earth king is very busy running the greatest city in the world. He will see you when time permits."

"Can't you make it go faster?" Sokka asked. "We are actually on a time schedule here. Solar eclipses don't just postpone because the king was busy."

"I am sure he is looking very much forward to meet you." Joo Dee said. "Now. Let me show you around your new home." she said stepping in.

"They are not going to let us see the earth king are they?" Toph asked.

"No." Zuko said. "They will keep us here for eight weeks. Then say something came up and tell us it will be another three weeks. And then another and another. If they wanted us to meet him, they would _make_ the time."

"So they plan on just keeping us here?" Katara. "Forever?"

"It really does look like it. Doesn't it?" Sokka said.

Zuko looked up. Seeing the massive walls looming above them. No matter where you went in this city. The walls would be visible from view casting their shadows across the houses… It made Zuko think of the fire nation strongholds… Meant to keep enemies out… And prisoners in.

* * *

The inside of the house was of course just as big, spacious and luxurious as the outside. Fifteen rooms total. Which meant ten rooms the group didn't actually need, provided they intended to sleep in separate rooms.

And from the way Katara and Sokka was unconsciously shuffling closer together for comfort, it didn't really look like it.

Even Zuko had to admit… He rather not sleep alone in a big spacious room right now. With Joo Dees big smiling face imprinted unto his mind and the sense she would be standing on the other side of the window.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Joo Dee asked. "Please let me know if there is anything you lack. And of course, if there is anything you want to see. I would be happy to escort you."

Zuko looked at Joo Dee. "Are we allowed to leave this house and explore on our own?"

"That would be very unsafe don't you think?" Joo Dee asked. "This city is big. Very big. And it wouldn't do to have honoured guests become lost. But don't fret, I would be more than happy to escort you anywhere you like."

"So we are prisoners." Sokka said.

"No. You are our honoured guests." Joo Dee smiled. "And we sincerely hope your stay here will be comfortable and pleasant. You must be hungry. Food will soon be send to you." she said as she bowed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No… We're fine." Aang said. "We are all really tired. So we are just going to rest."

"Of course." Joo Dee bowed. "Then I will take my leave. I will be seeing you tomorrow." she said and backed out the door. Soon the carriage leaving and Joo Dee with it.

"Urgh. Finally!" Sokka groaned as he dropped down on a pillow. "I thought she would never leave. That lady creeps me out!"

"What's wrong with this place?" Aang asked. "My skin is all tingling and I feel like I can't breath right."

Zuko frowned as he stood up then walked to the window and looked outside. Their neighbour seemed to be wide-eyed looking through his own window. But the moment Zuko looked the man gasped in fear and jumped away. Then Zuko looked to the street where a woman was doing the same, it was the same reaction as she screeched and ran.

"Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I would say this is like the fire nation capital." Zuko said. "But it's worse." he said turning back facing the others. "And Capital city is the home of a fire lord who rules through fear." he stated. "I think the question here is obvious. What could be worse than that?"

"You think…" Aang gasped. "The earth king is as bad as the fire lord?" he asked.

"I don't know." Zuko admitted. "He has been hiding within these walls and not helped his own citizens across the kingdom. In this very city you can see how the poor are ignored… Out of sight out mind." he reminded them turning back to the window. "I think. It's the same mindset in regards to the war. They are not participating in it. They are _ignoring_ it! There was just an attack on the outer wall and it is being ignored." he hissed. "As if it's going to be that easy? As if Azula will just give up after one failed attack. They are about to be invaded and it is ignored!"

"Then what do we do?" Aang asked.

Zuko closed his eyes as he sighed. "If Ba Sing Se falls. That will pretty much be the same as the fire nation winning the war."

"We have to warn them at least." Katara said. "At least we have to try!"

"It's not really our problem though." Toph said. "Maybe we should just leave. Look somewhere else for people to join the strike force."

Zuko closed his eyes. "My people are in this city. Fire nation refuges… and I promised them they would be safe. If the fire nation takes the city they will be the first ones to be punished."

Sympathetically Aang looked at Zuko.

Sokka sighed. "Okay. Let's try to figure a way to see the earth king. Talk to him directly at least and then, at the very least. We can say we did all we could."

Zuko exhaled relieved. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. My sister would kill me if we just left without trying to help." Sokka said. "Katara can never leave behind people who needs help."

Katara huffed annoyed.

"That is what makes her so amazing though." Aang grinned, a stupid smile on his face.

Zuko groaned deeply as he turned away. Trying to determine where the tea kitchen would be! He needed to do something to calm himself down.

Damn. He really was turning more and more into his uncle. Was he going to loose a couple of inches too in the near future?

Zuko shook his head as he finally found the room he was looking for and opened the cupboard to find rows upon _rows_ of tin cans with tea leafs.

It looked like _all_ the different kinds of tea in the world was represented here.

The tea set Zuko found was beautiful hand crafted, glazed in a red shiny colour and having golden leafs as decorations. Zuko wouldn't be surprised if that was real leaf gold.

The cups were of course matching.

He found a mortar made from shiny black onyx, obviously very high end and worth a smaller fortune by itself.

The candle holders around were made of pure silver and there were even gold _spoons._

Holding a spoon made of gold in his hand it wasn't lost on Zuko that he had been used to items like these growing up. He had barely even considered their worth. The phrase being born with a silver spoon in your mouth wasn't really that inaccurate.

How-ever… A prison made of gold was still a prison.

To top that off it was only after he had spend six months at sea had he realized the absurdity that selling a spoon like this could feed an earth kingdom family for a month.

It was a distraction. All of these pretty and beautiful things were meant to satisfy and distract them. And for greedy people who just wanted that luxury it might have worked.

With a deep sigh Zuko put the spoon back down and instead filled the small silver kettle with water…. Silver.

"Heh. Of course you found the tea kitchen first." Aang smirked as he walked in the door.

"It has been a very stressful day." Zuko replied. "I just needed to ground myself for a bit."

"Yeah I noticed." Aang smiled. "Tea making is like meditation for you isn't it?" he asked. "You seem to use it that way. To calm yourself down."

Zuko nodded. "It does help." he admitted. "I should have tried it sooner like my uncle suggested. I used to have a lot of anger issues."

"I know." Aang chuckled amused and Zuko shook his head. Well obviously Aang knew. "It's going to be okay Zuko." Aang assured as he jumped up on the counter to sit there so they were in same eye height.

"I hope so." Zuko sighed as he finally decided upon what leafs to use. How in the world had they managed to get Oolong here? That plant was native to the fire nation and was impossible to get in the earth kingdom. As Iroh had loudly been complaining about when he couldn't celebrate new year the traditional fire nation way with Oolong tea.

Zuko sighed as he picked up a bit of Oolong taken back by the familiar scent. To think that the first time he would smell this in three years was in Ba Sing Se.

Then Zuko sighed as he continued working. "Azula wont just give up though. And right now I have no reason to think that the Ba Sing Se guards will do anything about it. We might have to just move on."

"Well at least we'll try before moving on." Aang said.

"Yeah." Zuko nodded. Then sighed deeply. "This wont be easy though. They are clearly hiding something. Maybe even a lot of things. There are things these people _don't_ want us to know. And that's probably also why they wont let us see the earth king."

"All the more reason to figure it out." Aang said. "I am the Avatar. My purpose is to find balance in the world."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah." he said as he started to warm the water.

"It.. It's going to be okay." Aang repeated. Though the way he said it. It sounded like he was more saying it to assure himself than Zuko.

Zuko looked up at Aang and was suddenly stricken with how young he was. He was just a child with the burden of the entire world on his shoulders Zuko exhaled deeply as he allowed Aang to just sit on the counter while Zuko worked.

Then finally Zuko had his cup of tea and pushed it into Aangs hands.

Aang looked up at Zuko.

"My uncle would always say. That as long as there is tea. Things really aren't as bad as they seem." Zuko informed.

Aang smiled amused.

"He also said he would rather go three days without food than _one_ day without tea." Zuko rolled his eyes.

At that Aang laughed.

"What would he be saying now?" Zuko asked in a frown. "Zuko." he made his voice older and raspier than normal in an attempted imitation of Irohs voice. "You must look inside and find the truth in yourself which will reveal your other self and that can help your first self! The clouds are dark but the sun will make a silver lining and your other self will find truth within yourself as he looks at that silver string. Then you will find your true self… Self."

At that Aang openly laughed loudly almost spilling the tea all over himself. "That made _no_ sense!" he said. "What did you just say?"

"I have no idea." Zuko admitted and Aang laughed as he dried his eyes with his sleeve.

"Thanks Zuko. That helped a lot." Aang said.

"But... it didn't make any sense." Zuko objected.

"No. It made no sense what so ever." Aang laughed. Then took a sip of his tea. And he brightened up "This tea is amazing! You're becoming really good at this!"

"You think so?" Zuko asked.

"Definitely!" Aang grinned making Zuko smile.

Huh... maybe things weren't so bad as long as there was tea.


	53. Chapter 53

As expected. The meal that arrived was basically a feast. Huge, extravagant and far more than they could possible eat.

Sadly it was a bit more difficult to enjoy the meal when all five of them were very well aware of the poverty taking place not far from them.

What really was bothersome was that most of this feast was going to be thrown out. They just couldn’t eat it. And it wasn’t the type of food which would last long.

Katara did her best to pack up what remained and create a big block of ice in the cupboard she could put it in keeping it cold.

They were all beyond exhausted after that. And Zuko was proven right in his assumption that everybody just made beds for themselves in the same room.

Sokka had been the first to just throw himself on a bed in a bedroom with two beds. Toph took the other bed and Katara laid down next to Toph in the big bed which was easily big enough for the two of them.

Aang pulled a futon inside to lay down and finally Zuko did the same. Unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched.

And when watched, it was just better to stick together.

* * *

The next morning Zuko as usual woke as the first one due to the sun rising. He shook Aang awake for their morning meditation only for Aang to groan and complain. _Way_ more than he usually would.

Perhaps Zuko should have let him sleep. As they found their way to the roof to sit down, it was hard concentrating.

There were no beams of sun to warm up their body. The walls were completely blocking the sun when it was so low and honestly. Somehow Zuko felt shut off from the sun itself. It was really hard getting to the meditative state.

They tried to do some stances instead, but neither of them could find the calm they needed to do it.

As they came back down servants had arrived to replace the food.

Joo Dee was there to…. How… Nice?

"I hope you had a pleasant night." Joo Dee smiled her big wide smile.

"Yeah it was nice… Thanks for the food." Aang said looking at all the food that was carried out and the new food that went in.

"Erhm." Katara stepped forward. "It's really nice of you people to give us food. I was thinking though… It's so much. Maybe I could ask for some money and we could buy our own food?" she asked. "That would be easier right? And… Less wasteful."

"If that is what you wish. Then of course." Joo Dee bowed. She waved a hand and a servant ran back to the carriage and then came back with a big pouch which Joo Dee took. "Will this be enough?" she asked just handing Katara the big pouch of money.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Katara blinked nearly tripping over as Joo Dee let go proving that the pouch was quite heavy.

"Do… Do we need to use the money only on food?" Sokka asked. "I still really want a sword."

"A sword?" Joo Dee asked. "But they are so sharp and pointy. You don't need a sword. Ba Sing Se is safe."

"There were plenty of people in the lower ring who had swords." Zuko pointed out.

"Did they?" Joo Dee asked. "How funny. Is there anywhere you would like to go today? I will escort you to where ever you want to go."

"We're fine." Zuko assured. "You can go."

"I will escort you anywhere you so desire." Joo Dee pressed on.

"I _said!_ " Zuko huffed suddenly sounding like the Prince who had commanded a ship. "You are _dismissed!"_

Joo Dees eyes widened clearly in shock over the brunt tone and the way Zuko carried himself. Like someone in command as he glared at Joo Dee, his golden eyes shining with impatience and danger like they had done in the past.

"Yes. Of course. Forgive me." Joo Dee bowed as she backed out taking the servants with her and Zuko exhaled deeply only for Katara to glare at Zuko.

"That was mean!" Katara exclaimed.

"No it was awesome. That lady needs to learn how to back off." Toph proclaimed as she dropped down to grab a stuffed breakfast bun and stuff it in her mouth.

Zuko sighed deeply as he sat down to with crossed legs. "Behaviour like hers wouldn't be tolerated in the fire nation army." he said taking a bun himself.

"Maybe. But this isn't the fire nation army." Katara lectured.

"I'm sorry." Zuko muttered. Now suddenly back to being an insecure, awkward teenager. "She just… She really got to me. I freaked out."

"Oh." Katara realized. "It's okay. She kind of got to me too." she admitted now also sitting down and they all joined together for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast they were all just laying around trying to think of a plan…. Any plan to move forward.

They were all out of ideas.

That was when Katara came running in with what looked like a news paper. "I got it! I know how we can talk to the earth king!" she grinned.

Toph lifted an eyebrow from where she was laying on her back on a big pillow. "How? You don't just drop in on the earth king do you?"

Katara though just read from the paper. "There is going to be a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear!"

"You mean Platypus bear?" Aang asked.

Katara halted then looked at the news paper. "No. It just says bear."

"Certainly you mean his skunk bear." Sokka commented.

"Or his Armadillo bear." Toph tried.

"His Ant eater bear?" Zuko tried.

Katara looked at the news paper. "Just… bear." she looked up and they all looked back at her.

"This place is weird." Toph stated.

"Anyway." Katara shook her head. "The palace is going to be packed! We can sneak in with the crowd!"

"Erhm." Zuko held up a finger then thought better of it and turned his head away.

"Something wrong Zuko?" Katara asked.

"No. Nothing." Zuko assured.

Katara frowned. "What is it?" she asked. "You don't think this plan could work."

"Well… It's not a bad plan. It's just." Zuko halted. "You erhm. You're kind of a.. You know…" he coughed into his hand. "A peasant."

"What did you just call me?" Katara asked.

"Nothing!" Zuko exclaimed.

"How could I have forgotten. You called me that before!" Katara exclaimed. "Water tribe peasent right?"

"It's not like that!" Zuko exclaimed holding up his hand. "It's just.. It's not your fault. Obviously. But you kind of are." and then Zuko bit his own tongue clearly realizing what hole he had been digging for himself.

"Excuse me your _royal_ highness." Katara commented as she crossed her arms. "Do you mind repeating that?"

"I… I rather not." Zuko swallowed.

Then Toph burst out laughing as she fall on the floor hammering her fist on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"He's right!" Toph laughed. "If you walk in there, you will be figured out in a _second!"_ she stated. "You _are_ a peasant by social standards!"

"WHAT?!" Katara shouted.

"Hey don't be so offended sugar queen. I for one _hate_ the noble social crowd. I _like_ peasants." Toph stated. "Those social parties has so many rules that you wouldn't even believe it. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you stand. Sip your drink and eat your food. All of that has _rules._ Rules you wouldn't be able to follow because you didn't waste ten years of your childhood being taught them every single day."

"It's nothing but a big theatre honestly." Zuko said careful. Clearly still a little scared of saying the wrong thing. "I'm with Toph. Those people aren't even authentic. I prefer regular people too."

"Well. Then you guys can teach us!" Sokka stated.

"How hard can it be?" Aang asked as he jumped down wrapping a big curtain around himself. "Greetings your royal highness Princeliness." he bowed for Zuko. "I hope your fire is burning nice and warm tonight."

Zuko looked up at Aang. "Please don't _ever_ address me like that again." he said. "Also that wont work." he groaned.

"Why don't Zuko and I just go in and open a door for you somewhere outside?" Toph asked. Then she grinned. "I always wanted to try having a Prince escort!"

Zuko looked down at Toph and then he groaned. "You do know what this means don't you?"

"What does it mean?" Aang asked.

"We have to make ourselves look pretty." Toph smirked. "Zuko too. He needs a manicure."

"Men have manicures?" Sokka asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes." Zuko groaned covering his face with his hands. "You are not allowed to have split or ruined nails."

"I want to try having a manicure." Katara said.

"Well I suppose you can pass as long as you stick with us." Toph commented. "Zuko, Katara and I will sneak in. Then find a way to let you inside." then she beamed as she grabbed Zukos arm. "Make over!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Katara beamed suddenly on Zukos other side.

"Hey. Hold on!" Zuko exclaimed.

He had no choice though. Both girls had grabbed each their arm and was now dragging Zuko towards the door.

"There was a bunch of clothes in the back room!" Katara cheered.

"This is going to be so fun!" Toph beamed and they were gone with the helpless fire prince leaving Aang and Sokka behind who glanced at each other.

"Girls." Sokka at last said.

"You said it." Aang agreed.

* * *

It took _hours_ before the girls and Zuko came back out. In fact it was afternoon and the sun was setting before the door finally opened again and out came two transformed girls wearing long silk dresses. Make up and had their hair arranged in fine earth kingdom styles.

"Wow." Aang gasped by the sight of them. "You're beautiful."

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked and finally, the last and tallest member stepped out.

Long flowing robe in silk, fitting his tall lean body as he walked with a straight back. His normally unruly hair was now neat and straight slicked back as was earth kingdom tradition for men.

Perhaps it was the way Zuko carried himself. But he really looked royal. You didn't even notice the scar. Just how impressive he looked.

Then Zuko groaned. "This is ridicules." he stated.

"I think you look pretty." Toph said and Zuko glared at the blind girl who would have no idea what he looked like nor that he was glaring at her.

Then Zuko inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled. "I guess we need to go." he said as he glanced out of the window. "It's getting late."

And they all nodded as they made their way outside.


	54. Chapter 54

As they all made their way to the palace the team ran into their first problem.

People were standing in a long line and each one presented an invitation to the guards at the door who looked it over before letting them inside.

Invitations only it seemed. Which probably shouldn't be to surprising considering how this entire city seemed to work with a literately class based system controlling everything.

"What do we do?" Katara asked.

"I erhm… I think I can get us through." Zuko chewed his lip. "I'm going to need Sokkas help though."

"Okay." Sokka looked up.

"Please don't be mad at me." Zuko asked. Almost begged.

"Hey look. What ever you gotta do. Just do it." Sokka said. "The important thing is that we get to see the earth king. That has to have first priority."

Zuko nodded. "Right. I'm glad you understand. So erhm.. I need you to walk slightly in front of us and your head needs to be bowed at all times." he said. "You are not allowed to look _anyone_ in the eyes. Your eye gaze _must_ be below everyone else."

"Huh?" Sokka looked up.

"Do not speak." Zuko said. "Not one word. If you _have_ to speak. Address me as young master and Katara and Toph as young Miss's."

Sokkas eyes widened as he finally started to get the picture.

"But seriously don't speak unless you absolutely have to." Zuko said.

"I am having second thoughts about this." Sokka stated.

"Sokka." Katara tried.

"I know. I know. Kidding." Sokka sighed. "Okay." he stepped forward in front of Toph and looked down. "Like this?"

"Keep your hands in front like this." Zuko asked grabbing Sokkas hands and pulled them into the correct position. "Bowed shoulders to. Lower Sokka. Keep your feet together."

"Am I good now?" Sokka asked.

"Not by a long stretch but it has to do." Zuko sighed deeply. "Seriously. I'm really sorry."

"And seriously. Just do what you need to do. It's fine." Sokka assured as he looked up at Zuko.

"You need to keep your head down dumbass." Toph shouted hitting Sokka over the head.

"Auw!" Sokka hissed then pouted. "You know I am basically a prince of my own tribe too right?"

"The place where you were about… Thirty people?" Zuko asked.

"Thirty-two with all the men gone thanks." Sokka snorted. "When all the men comes back it is going to be over fifty people!"

"Prince of fifty people?" Toph asked. "Wow Sokka. That's almost half an apartment building in the lower ring."

"Hey! We might be few in numbers but we are proud." Sokka stated.

Zuko glanced away. Not really wanting to talk about the reason _why_ the numbers of water tribes people in the south pole was so low now.

"Come on then Snoozles. We need to get inside." Toph snorted and Sokka sighed but fell in line and they got in line with all the other noble people.

* * *

Standing in line was agonizingly painful. Sokka stood with lowered head and shoulders like he had been asked to. Toph stood straight looking straight forward with her empty eyes and her hands in front of her. Katara did her best to try and imitate Toph.

And then there was Zuko who seemed to somehow tower over all of them. Standing straight and a stern serious frown on his face while his eyes looked harsh.

Seriously… How did this guy manage to change like this and become so impressive looking? Was it the clothes?

No other people had clothes similar to Zukos around them. It really had to be the way he was standing.

Finally they made it front of the line and the guard reached out a hand. "Invitation please."

Zuko stepped forward. "This is terrible embarrassing." he said. "My younger sister is blind as you can clearly see." he gestured at Toph. "And our father out of the kindness of his heart hired a pair of eyes for her from the lower ring. But this peasant is _worse_ than an antelope dog!" he exclaimed hitting Sokka over the head. So hard that Sokka almost tripped. "The ungrateful proletariat _forgot_ our invitation."

Sokka hissed as he had to fight his urge to bark back that he did no such thing. It was all part of the play.

"I hope you would be kind enough to ignore this dreadful transgression." Zuko then continued. "Perhaps this would be enough to compensate." he said holding up a hand holding up _four_ gold pieces. Which was the same number pieces as there were guards by the gate.

You could see the greed in the guards eyes all ready. Nervously they looked at each other.

Then one whispered. "That's _definitely_ a real noble though." he said and they all nodded as they stepped aside. "Please enjoy the party." he asked with a bowed head. But also his hand reached forward and Zuko put the coins in his hand as he walked through followed with Katara and Toph.

Without thinking Sokka stepped forward as well only to get a spear at his throat. "Not you. You dog!" he stated. "Get back to the lower ring with you!"

Sokka held up his hands as he backed away and finally managed to rejoin Aang a bit away from the cue.

"Geesh." Sokka groaned. "That's another level of snobbery."

"Good job Sokka!" Aang grinned. "You kept your head down."

"I did do a good job." Sokka stated then hissed. "Did he have to hit so hard though?" he asked. "Also man. This is the first time I have seen Zuko do any _good_ acting. He's usually the worst actor on earth."

"Well… He has been raised and trained to act exactly like that." Aang pointed out. "That's probably why it came a lot easier to him."

"I'm starting to really appreciate that he actually turned out to be a good guy." Sokka admitted. "If this is how noble children are raised. No wonder so many of them are evil."

"Well they are people who puts a lot of value in material goods. The air nomads taught me that's what poisons the soul and tethers the spirit to this world so you cannot be free." Aang said.

Sokka looked at Aang. "I happen to like owning things." he stated. "This is just kind of over the top is all I am saying."

Aang smiled innocently. "That's fair."

* * *

"Wow." Katara whispered as the trio had made it inside to the party. "I'm honestly impressed. I didn't know you could act like that."

"Honestly... I just did what I thought Azula would have done." Zuko admitted. "Azula always manages to get her way."

"Well it worked." Toph smirked "Of course a good old bribery always helps to. Good thinking." she smirked.

Zuko halted as he looked up.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Don't look." Zuko whispered. "But we are being watched."

Kataras eyes widened. "What do we do?"

"Keep a low profile." Zuko whispered. "Right now it's only one guy. he can't keep an eye on all three of us if we split up. At the right moment, one of us should slip away and let the others in."

"What do you think that guy wants?" Katara asked.

"Well." Zuko whispered back. "We are the Avatars group. That may be reason enough." he said. "It could also be that someone knows I am the fire nation prince in which case there are many reasons to keep an eye on me." he said. "It may be me he is watching so... One of you try to slip away and i'll keep his eyes on me."

Both girls nodded seriously. And then Toph grabbed Zukos arm.

"Hey." Zuko looked down.

"I am your helpless blind little sister am I not?" Toph asked. "Keep up the act. Guide me around."

Zuko sighed deeply. "You are enjoying this too much." he said.

"I have a genuine Prince Escort. I am going to use it." Toph stated in a smirk making Zuko roll his eyes and Katara chuckle amused.


	55. Chapter 55

Zuko couldn't help but stare stunned.

At the long end of the table, was indeed the famed pet bear this party was supposedly for. It was just sitting there, shovelling around food, stuffing into its mouth and was making a _complete_ mess of everything while all the nobles around it had to act like this was not just normal. But a great honour to be so close to the bear.

While a lot of things about this party was familiar to Zuko… That bear in the middle sure wasn't. There was no way on earth Azulon or Ozai would ever have allowed such an embarrassing mess in their court.

Toph was hiding her face in Zukos sleeve so no one would be seeing her laughing.

It was pretty funny… Especially how those noble ladies got food all over their fine clothes and almost panicked but then had to turn around and thank the bear for such generosity. Looking like they were deeply afraid of offending the bear.

Didn't look like the bear was going to care either way.

"I don't see the king." Katara whispered as she held a fan over her face. "At least I don't think so."

Zuko looked around as well. In a royal fire nation court the fire lord would sit elevated _above_ the guests. As if they say all of the guests were beneath him.

He didn't see any such seat though. The best place would be the spot where the bear was sitting.

"Do you need a refreshment young sir?" A servant kindly asked Zuko as she was standing with a tray filled with fancy glass's on it.

"No. That's fine." Zuko said.

"I would like a glass." Toph said.

"You're not getting it. You're twelve." Zuko stated sternly then looked at the servant. "Could you find some none alcoholic drinks for my sisters and I?" he asked.

"Yes of course sir." The servant bowed while Toph pouted. "We have a selection of juices. Mango, Cherry, melon, lime." she listed.

"Mango will do fine." Zuko said and the servant bowed as she backed away.

"Spoil sport." Toph pouted.

Katara on the other hand looked very appreciative at Zuko.

"Oh my _lord!"_ A young woman suddenly screeched and Zuko turned to her.

It was a young noble woman whom was wide-eyed looking at Zuko and Zuko halted.

Did… Did this woman know who he was? Why was she looking like that?

"What happened to your _face?!"_ The woman asked Zuko directly. "It's hideous!"

Zukos eyes widened as it hit him. She was talking about his scar. In one second Zuko became incredible self conscious and lifted his hand to cover his scar while he stepped back. "It erh."

"Hey you can't talk like that!" Katara exclaimed stepping between them. "You need to apologize! _Now!"_

"Ka-Katara." Zuko whispered.

"Why?" The young woman asked. "I was just asking a question. If that's a rash and this guy is sick. He shouldn't be here! What if someone else caught it?"

"It's a scar you idiot!" Katara huffed back suddenly all pretences forgotten.

"What did you just call me?" The girl asked.

"I called you a rude, entitled, moron!" Katara replied back.

"Erh Katara." Zuko looked around now seeing how they had gathered a lot of attention from multiple sides. Both guests, servants and guards.

The girl huffed. "Why I never!" she stated opening up her fan. "Speaking to me like that. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a _crap_ about who you are." Katara said making everyone gasp in shock. One woman even screamed and a glass was being dropped and shattered on the floor. "Apologize!"

"I will _not!"_ The woman huffed now getting red in the head.

"Katara. We need to go." Zuko suddenly grabbed Kataras shoulder and pulled her backwards.

"But Zuko!" Katara objected.

"Let it go Katara!" Zuko exclaimed as he pulled her away from the entire crowd that was snorting, gasping and already gossiping as Zuko used one hand to pull Katara with him and the other hand to shield the scarred part of his face from sight dearly wishing his hair wasn't slicked back so he could cover his face.

Finally he managed to push Katara into an empty hallway and let go.

"How can you let her speak to you like that." Katara gasped.

"Katara you were making a scene." Zuko hissed. "That's like rule number one at places like this. _Never_ make a scene! Do you hear me?"

"She started it." Katara exclaimed.

"Look I appreciate you standing up for me. I really do." Zuko said. "But remember why we are here. If we get kicked out we can't see the earth king."

Katara opened her mouth and then halted. She crossed her arms as she looked away. "that woman sucked."

"Yeah." Zuko sighed. "It doesn't matter…" then he looked around. "Where's Toph?"

Katara blinked as well and realized it was alone. "She must still be in there."

"Or… This actually worked out." Zuko smirked. "With everyone's eyes on us she slipped out to let the others in. Good thinking Toph."

Katara smiled, then her smile faltered as she looked up at Zuko. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Zuko sighed. "It's okay." he said. "Just imagine… That woman thought she was important. If she found out who I actually am. She would freak!"

"Oh yeah. You are a prince." Katara realized. "It would be funny to see her face when she figures that one out."

"It would be nice to see." Zuko smiled then he halted.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

Zuko how-ever was quiet as he glanced over his shoulder, holding up a hand signalling for Katara to stay silent and Katara did.

For some moments they stood like that, in tense silence and suddenly Zuko jumped as he rushed forward grabbing a mans wrist and pulled him forward and out of the shadow where he had been hiding. "Who are you? Why were you following us?" he asked.

The man, middle aged with long hair in a long slim braid and a thin beard smiled. It was creepy.

"Easy Prince Zuko." The man said in a calm voice. "I am not out to do harm. Do you mind letting go of my arm?"

Zuko was quiet. The man hadn't even flinched as he had been found out. He stood strong and tall and didn't actually look that surprised.

"You know who I am." Zuko commented as he let go.

"Indeed." The man stood up. "Prince Zuko. Legitimate heir to the fire nation Throne." he said. "Katara of the southern water tribe." he nodded at Katara. "And you were with Toph Beifong. All of you part of the Avatars party." he said in a calm voice.

It ran cold down Zuko and Kataras back.

"I don't believe you had an invitation for this party." The man continued. "I trust you are not here to make trouble."

Katara stood up. "We wish to see the earth king." she said.

"And your request is being processed is it not?" The man asked.

Zuko frowned deeply. "That's not good enough. If he has time to throw a party for his pet _bear_ he should have time to talk to the Avatar!"

"Careful young Prince. You are on thin ice already." The man spoke his voice suddenly colder with an underlying threat to it. "Please. Come this way." he asked as he turned and gestured for them to follow.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other, then finally nodded in determination and followed the man.

* * *

Finally they were let into what could best be described as some sort of library. Shelfs filled with books covered the wall and there was a big fireplace with a chair in front for calming and reading.

It would be a hard time to calm down in here though.

Zukos eyes were immediately drawn to the fire. It was odd… Weird… It was _green._

Zuko was well familiar with blue fire. His sister was a master of the blue flames, which was something that required a much stronger intensity than normal orange or yellow flames.

Why was it green? It had to be what-ever they were using to fuel this fire but… _why_ would they use fuel material that made the fire _green?_

The flames themselves felt unnatural and Zuko could feel it to his own core, his own inner flame which seemed to be squirming from the same sickness that dominated that fireplace.

Just then a servant stepped in carrying a tray with two glasses.

"Ah. Your mango juice. Please help yourself." The man with the long braid smiled kindly.

Somehow being given this children's drink just felt like adding salt to injury. And neither Zuko or Katara moved to pick up the glasses.

The man just shrugged and the servant put down the tray on the table.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" The man instead asked in a conversational tone as he walked to the seat in front of the fireplace. "I hope everything is to your liking." he smiled kindly as he sat down with crossed legs now with the green fire behind him.

It seemed very intentional. And he did look more intimidating with the green flames on his back.

Zuko was standing straight… This man was not like General Sung and he was not like those nobles.

His body was calm yet ready for any attack. All of his reactions were controlled and considerate. He didn't show off because he didn't need to.

This man was dangerous.

Just then the doors opened wide and three people were pushed inside making Katara and Zuko turn around.

"AANG!" Katara shouted as true enough it was Aang, Toph and Sokka.

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang shouted happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Okay what is going on?!" Sokka asked as he stepped forward. "We were just grabbed and pulled in here! Who are you?" he asked pointing at the man and Zuko turned back to him as well. He would really like to know too.

"please. Calm down." The man said. "My name is Long Feng. And I am a minister of culture in our beloved city. I work directly beneath the earth king."

"Great! Then let us see him!" Sokka exclaimed stepping forward.

"No. You will not see the earth king." Long Feng said.

"Why?" Sokka asked. "Why wont you let us see him? We got information. _Important_ information that could end the war! From the Crown Prince of the fire nation himself!" he pointed at Zuko who stood tall as he frowned.

Long Feng lifted an eyebrow. "The Prince of the very nation you wish to defeat? And you find that a reliable source."

"Yes. I do." Aang said as he stepped forward. "Zuko is not just a Prince of the fire nation. He is my teacher and my friend. I have no doubt that his intentions of defeating the current fire lord and safe his people from the fire lords tyranny is sincere. He has given up _everything_ to be here. His words are the most reliable source you are ever going to get."

Zuko glanced down, not really knowing how to respond to this praise. It honestly made him feel a little dizzy. Not helped as Sokka, Katara and Toph moved to place themselves in front of Zuko as if to make a shield to protect him from Long Feng.

Long Feng how-ever looked unimpressed.

"Either way. The earth king has no time for daily squabbles and the day to day manouvre of military" Long Feng said making Zuko blink astounded.

"Excuse me…. What?" Zuko asked.

"What's most important to his majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All of his duties relates to issuing degrees on such matters. It's my job to distribute the rest of the cities resources. Including the military."

Zuko was gaping. That was the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

"I can see how that would seem strange to you Prince Zuko. Being from the fire nation where the Fire Lord is also the head of the military and the entire royal family has joined the military at some point or another. You though out of all people. Should also recognise the flaws of a nation ruled by military rather than culture. It hasn't worked out well for you. Has it?"

Zuko closed his mouth then hissed. "What you just told me is that the earth king is no leader at all. He's a figurehead at best. _You_ are the one controlling the strings. According to what you just said!"

"He's your puppet!" Toph exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Long Feng held up his hands. "He's a figure head. A god to his people! He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war. To have a peaceful city you need a peace loving King. Doesn't that make sense."

"No." Zuko said. "You are living in an illusion." he said then he stepped forward so he was in front of the others. And he sat down with crossed legs. His hands on his knees and a straight back as he looked up at Long Feng. "An illusion of _your_ creation it seems. How-ever, an illusion is all it is. Hiding all the poor people behind a wall so you wont have to see doesn't make them disappear. Ignoring the war outside of your walls doesn't make it vanish." he said. "Every day the fire nation is encroaching on your land. Every day they are adding numbers to their army and removing numbers from your citizens. And it is moving closer. Every day, bit by bit. The fire nation is growing and coming closer. Six years ago, you nearly fell to a siege. Yesterday, the fire nation nearly breached your wall. And it is not going to end. Not before either this city has fallen. Or the fire lord has."

Long Feng frowned for the first time looking annoyed. "Six years ago the siege was dealt with. Yesterday while we do appreciate your help stopping the fire nation drill. That thing would never have made it pass the inner wall. Which is what really matters."

Zukos face retrieved as his golden eyes shone in anger and the fire behind Long Feng somehow seemed to grow a little more intense.

"You have _one_ chance to help defeat the fire lord and thus safe your own city as well." Zuko said. "The solar eclipse."

" _Enough!"_ Long Feng stood up. "I don't want to hear of your ridicules plan!" Then he took a breath and his entire body calmed as he spoke again in this calm conversational tone. "It is a strict policy in Ba Sing Se that we do not mention the war within these walls. Constant news of an escalating war would throw our beloved city into chaos. Panic would rise and everything we have build would be lost. Do you understand me? There is no war in Ba Sing Se."

Katara gasped in shock. Sokka looked outraged. Aang gaped. Toph looked like she was going to break something and Zuko.

Zuko sitting with crossed legs looked stern, his eyes firmly on Long Feng.

"You can't keep the truth from these people!" Katara gasped.

"I'll tell them! I'll make sure everyone knows!" Aang shouted.

Long Feng frowned. "Until now you have been treated as our honoured guests. That how-ever could change rather quickly."

"You are foolish if you think you can keep this up for ever." Zuko said. "The truth doesn't go away."

Long Feng looked down at him. "The people you arrived with. They are fire nation refuges are they not?"

Zukos eyes narrowed.

"Do not worry. They have been taken well care of and no harm will come to them. That is… As long as no one here is causing trouble. Or a panic."

Zukos eyes remained narrowed and his mouth grew thinner.

"Of course. You could take them somewhere else. Any time you want. But of course there is no-where else to take them. Isn't that so?" Long Feng asked.

Zuko closed his eyes as he inhaled a deep breath. Then he looked up again.

"I met people like you before." Zuko said. "A lot of them. You are not as special as you think you are." he said. "People who would use innocent lives as black mail to get their way and maintain their power. You are no better than the fire lord."

If Long Feng was taken back by Zukos words he didn't show it.

"And as for this earth king." Zuko said. "Either he is an ignorant fool who doesn't know what is going on, and never took the time to find out _or_ he just doesn't care. Either way I have no reason to respect such a man."

"Are you trying to tell me something Prince Zuko?" Long Feng asked.

"I am telling you that in the last hundred years. The fire nation has taken over the earth kingdom bit by bit and you did nothing to stop them." Zuko said. "I am telling you that six years ago you lucked out against the dragon of the west. But now they are back. My sister is leading the troops now and she is as tenacious as she is clever. As well as completely ruthless and without mercy. _If_ you pulled yourself together now and mobilized you could beat her still. You have the advantage as the defenders of the wall. But you are not doing that, you are unprepared and you will loose." he said. "And even if you didn't. The fire nation would be back yet again, and chip away at you bit by bit. The road you are on now _will_ lead to Ba Sing Se's fall. And people will suffer. Your only real choice would be to strike back at the fire lord now we given you the golden opportunity. But you are a spineless coward." he said. "Say what you will about my father. But at least he stands up for himself and says exactly what he does. He is his own figurehead. You how-ever is hiding behind the icon of a hapless king so you can have your way. This is an utter disgrace, never have I seen such dishonourable behaviour before."

Long Feng was silent, his eyes now burning. "I know of you Prince Zuko. I do my home work." he said. "The Avatar said you gave up everything to be here. But that's untrue isn't it? You already lost everything. Three years ago is when you earned the title the banished Prince and that mark on your face. Isn't that so? And now there is a price on your head, as big as the Avatars. It was there before you joined him. Your only path to the fire nation throne would be to join the Avatar and take down the fire lord in a coup yourself. And you are telling me you are not working in your own self interest?"

Aang opened his mouth to speak only for Zuko to hold up a hand making Aang stop.

"You have no moral ground to stand on." Zuko said. "I would like to challenge you to go to the lower ring. And look those people in the eye. The people who are soon going to be invaded because you were to scared to stand up or show a shred of honesty or just the tiniest bit of honour." he said. Then he stood up. "I believe our business here is done. If you would excuse us. We will take our leave now." he bowed formally for Long Feng.

"Why of course." Long Feng replied. "Joo Dee will show you home." he said waving his hand and then a woman walked in.

The woman was dressed like Joo Dee… She smiled like Joo Dee.

But that was definitely _not_ Joo Dee.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"I am Joo Dee." The stranger woman smiled that same weird smile as the first Joo Dee had smiled. "I will be your host as long as you are in our wonderful city."

Zuko frowned deeply, then glanced at Long Feng. "So this is how you treat your own citizens?" he asked. "Step out of line and they can just be replaced. Now where have I seen that before?"

Long Feng looked harshly back at Zuko. "Please remember. You are our _guests."_ he reminded them in a stern tone. "But that could change. Please act with honor like any decent guest would. And do not cause any trouble."  
  
Zuko had to keep back a snort but finally nodded. "We hear you." he simply said and turned to Joo Dee the second. "Please show us home." Zuko asked her in a more respectful voice.

"Of course your highness." Joo Dee bowed for him. "This way please."

And the entire gang followed Zuko and Joo Dee outside. Just kind of happy to finally get out of there.

* * *

For their entire walk to the house no one said a word. Just followed the new Joo Dee who walked in front, as soon as they reached the front door Zuko held up a hand. "We can take it from here. Thank you for your services Joo Dee." he said.

"Of course." Joo Dee smiled as she bowed and backed away.

They took a few steps inside and then… Zuko basically slumped together.

"ZUKO!" Aang shouted as he ran forward and managed to support the prince. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry." Zuko groaned. "I guess the adrenalin wore off." he hissed then managed to stand up again. Only to lift a hand to his hair and ruffle it up good ruining the slicked back hair style.

"Seriously. Are you okay?" Aang asked again as true enough. Zuko didn't look that good at this moment.

"I need to make tea." Zuko said. "Now." he said as he let go of Aang and headed to the kitchen. Taking off the green silk robe and dropped it after him in his dash.

"Zuko." Katara was about to step after him only for Aang to hold her back.

"Zuko uses tea making as a form of meditation to ground himself." Aang said. "I think he's stressed out right now."

"Actually he's pissed off." Toph informed as she too was removing her hair piece. "His body temperature has risen pretty high and he is keeping himself back."

"Okay making tea is probably a better option than burning down the house." Sokka had to admit. "And I wouldn't even blame him if he burned down the house."

They all looked at each other.

"This is so messed up." Aang said and they all nodded in agreement.

"I hope Zuko is all right." Katara then said looking towards the tea kitchen chewing her lip.

"He'll be all right." Sokka assured as he put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "He just need to calm down a bit. And he seemed to have found a way to do just that. With the added side bonus of us getting tea. I could use a cup right about now, so this suites me fine."

And Katara nodded. "Yeah…"


	56. Chapter 56

Eleven cups of tea and four bathroom visits later. Zuko had finally managed to calm himself down. He was just happy that everyone else couldn't see what a bundle of nerves he actually were on the inside.

He was angry in a way he hadn't been ever since he joined this group. He was honestly scared shit less now that it became more apparent to him what this city was.

And he also knew he had played a _very_ dangerous game speaking back to Long Feng like that.

To compare Long Feng to Ozai wasn't that far off. And it scared the shit out of Zuko. He knew what these kind of people were willing to do. His bloody face was a good reminder.

Joo Dee… The first one. She had failed in her mission, and only Agni knew what they had done to her. Replaced her.

That was why she had been acting like that. The poor woman was scared out of her mind, and so were everyone else around them.

Anyone could be taken away at a moments notice. Step out of line just ones and… There were things worse than getting your face burned off and put on a boat where your basic needs were still tended to.

All the citizens here lived in constant fear of what might happen to them. This was _worse_ than the fire nation. Do the wrong thing… Say the wrong thing… even _think_ the wrong thing in this city. And you are done.

The fire nation was similar of course but… not this extreme. Not with looming walls keeping everyone inside. Not with the blatant lies about how there was no war at all. Hidden behind beautiful buildings and items of luxury while all the porverty was hidden behind a wall. It was so wrong on so many levels.

While trying to sort through all of his thoughts Zuko had found his way out on the roof for a breath of fresh air. Above him the stars were glittering and the moon was almost full.

Zuko looked up at the beauitful scene and was ones again thankful that there were things that would not change.

That was when Lin-Lin came flying up from his pond and right into Zukos hands. Eager to be warmed up.

"Hi." Zuko smiled as the turtleduck. "At least you're content and happy. All you really need is some water to swim in, some bread to eat and a warm place to sleep." he said. "Man. If it took so little to be satiesfied for us humans. The world would be a much simpler place." he said as the turtle duck settled on his legs and Zuko gently petted it as he looked up towards the sky.

That's how Katara found Zuko as she made her way up to the roof as well.

"Erhm… Hi." Katara spoke nervously.

Zuko turned his head to look at the young girl. She was back in her regular water tribe clothes and all the make up had been wiped off. Honestly Zuko preffered both her and Toph better this way.

"Hi." Zuko replied back.

"Are you okay?" Katara finally asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Well." Zuko looked down. "I'm better." he said.

"That's good." Katara said as she sat down next to Zuko. And scratched Lin-Lin with a finger. "You were great in there you know."

"Thanks." Zuko whispered.

"I mean it." Katara said. "All of this. It's so wrong. It makes me so angry." she said. "How can he _do_ that?" he asked. "Lie to his own citizens? Treat them like they aren't people but just… Objects?! As if he is better than everybody else."

"I've seen it before." Zuko commented looking down at Lin-Lin in his lap.

"Oh." Katara halted. "Right."

"Not just my father." Zuko said. "Zhao… the other admirals. They all truly believed they knew what was best for the world. So everything they did was okay… because they knew better."

Katara pouted as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked forward. "You and Toph were right! These nobles _suck!"_ she said. "They all thought they were so much better didn't they? And that woman! How dare she?" she ranted. "You can't help you have a scar! I just… I wanted to freeze her solid and… And smack her with a vase! Then wipe off that stupid look on her face!"

Zuko smirked. "Did you see her face when you said crap?" he asked. "That was kind of amazing."

Katara blushed deeply.

"Everyone freaked out. And it's just one word." Zuko shook his head. "That's how fragile those people are…. That's also why it isn't worth it." he whispered as he reached up a hand. Gently touching the edge of his scar.

Katara swallowed as she looked at Zuko. "Erhm… Zuko." she halted. "I hope you don't mind me asking." she said. "In the past. I didn't think that scar bothered you. But it does… Doesn't it?" she asked.

Zuko chewed his lip.

"How come when we met." Katara hesitated. "Your hair. You had your hair in a way so people would really notice it." she commented. "Erhm... Why?"

"That's easy." Zuko said. "It's because this scar cannot be hidden. So the only alternative is to embrace it. Kind of dare anyone who would ask about it. Go ahead! Ask!" he said. "I'm not ashamed… Is the message I wanted to send." he sighed deeply.

Katara swallowed. "Maybe… I could heal it."

"Katara it's a scar." Zuko said. "It doesn't work like that. It's already healed."

"No. Listen." Katara said as she pulled out a necklace hidden under her clothes with a little vial in it. "This is spirit water. From the spirit Oasis in the north pole. It has amazing properties. Maybe… Just maybe. It could heal your scar."

Zuko sucked in a deep breath.

Katara looked up at Zuko as she held her breath and Zuko glanced down not meeting her eyes. Katara swallowed as she reached forward a hand, gently touching Zuko's scar.

He wasn't retrieving. Katara took that as an invitation as she lifted the hand with the spirit viral.

"No." Zuko suddenly said holding up a hand pushing the viral with spirit water back.

"But." Katara tried.

Zuko shook his head. "Some day. That water might safe a life." he said. "I am far from the only one with a scar in this world. Agni knows the fire nation made sure of that. It's not worth the life that this water is one day going to safe." he said as he put the water back into Kataras hand and then took her other hand. Closing those hands around the vial for her and he looked up.

Astounded Katara looked up. And even more stunned was she to see Zuko smiling.

"I'm really glad I got to have a friend like you Katara. That you would even do that for me. That means a lot." Zuko said. "That's worth far more than a perfect face. The way you stood up for me tonight. I can only remember my uncle having ever done anything like that."

"That woman was way out of line. I was glad to do it." Katara said as Zuko finally let go of her hands and Katara put the vial back in place, around her neck and hidden beneath her clothes. Then she looked up. "I'm really glad you would be my friend too." she smiled warmly and sincerely. "And I know the others feel the same way."

"You know… I do believe you." Zuko said.

"And as for all the things Long Feng said. About you doing this for selfish reasons. None of us buy it. You know that right?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I know." Zuko said.

"Everything you said in there. You were _right."_ Katara said. "And you should be proud of yourself! I really mean that. Everyone was super impressed. Aang kept talking about it. That he wish he can be as cool as you one day."

Zuko was stunned for words as he looked at Katara trying to process what she had just said.

Katara smiled then she padded Zukos hand. "It's getting late. You should go to bed. You're always the first one to wake up."

"I'll be there in a moment." Zuko assured. "I'll just… Need to sit here for a while longer."

"Okay." Katara nodded. She leaned over to give Zuko a short hug which Zuko smiled at and then Katara stood up to walk back to the window they had crawled through. Though before she crawled back Katara halted. "Zuko." she said.

"Yeah?" Zuko turned to her.

"You know…" Katara hesitated. "When I first met you. I thought you looked scary. Really scary. Do you know what you looked like tonight?" she asked turning to him.

"Erhm." Zuko hesitated.

"You looked like a Prince." Katara smiled.

Zuko halted his eyes wide.

"You're a really handsome guy you know. With or without a scar." Katara smiled.

"No I'm not!" Zuko blurted without even thinking. Then blushed deeply as he turned his head away.

Katara chuckled. "I can bring Toph up to be our lie detector if you don't believe me."

"No! Don't do that!" Zuko exclaimed and he halted. "Erhm… It doesn't really matter. Looks don't matter right? I just… Do… Do you really mean that?" he asked.

Amused Katara shook her head. "Yeah. I really do." she said. And finally Katara winked as she crawled back through the window leaving Zuko in quite a stunned state.

Then Lin-Lin quacked from Zukos lap demanding attention.

"Hey shut up." Zuko pouted at the turtle duck. Then sighed deeply as he shook his head and looked up at the stars again. He did feel kind of better.


	57. Chapter 57

"Wow Zuko." Sokka blinked the next morning as he took a look at the young Prince. "It has been a while since we last saw you in red hasn't it? You know. That really suites you."

Zuko smiled as he stood. The clothes he had managed to find still was mostly earth kingdom fashion which meant it was loose fitting and had long loose sleeves. But by digging through the closets he had managed to find something looking outright fire nation red.

"Yeah. It looks good." Aang grinned.

Zuko smiled. "You know. Long Feng already knows exactly who I am. So there's no point to try and convince anybody that I am earth kingdom." he said. _"_ I wanted to wear my nations colours. It felt right."

"That's great." Katara smiled as she put out breakfast in front of them. "And the boys are right. It does suite you a lot."

"I want to tell you that it suites you." Toph stated. "But I don't even know what red _is."_

Zuko smiled amused.

"So. We need to talk about what to do now." Sokka said. "Are we still going to try and find a way to see the earth king? Are we going to just move on?"

"We can't move on Sokka." Aang said. "Didn't you hear Zuko? The fire nation are definitely going to attack again."

"But Long Feng is such a jerk!" Sokka exclaimed.

"It's not about Long Feng _or_ the earth king Sokka." Aang said. "It's about protecting the _people_ who lives in this city. Right Zuko?" he asked in a grin.

Zuko halted. Then he smiled. "Yeah." he said. "You got it Aang." he said.

Sokka sighed deeply. "So when do you think your dear sister is going to attack?" he asked Zuko.

"How would I know?" Zuko asked. "I don't know what she's planning. But she will be planning something." he sighed deeply as he picked up a stuffed bun. "I'm thinking of going to the lower ring today. See if I can find Zhau-Li and the others."

"That's a great idea." Katara beamed. "I hope they are all right. Do you want any of us to come with you?"

"No that's fine. I could use a little time by myself." Zuko said.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked seriously. "We wont pressure you. I'm just saying. This city isn't exactly safe. And from what we saw in the lower ring. That place is _definitely_ not safe."

"I'm sure." Zuko assured. "Don't worry I'll be all right."

"Zuko can definitely take care of himself." Aang grinned as he was stuffing his face.

"Okay then." Katara sighed deeply. "Just be careful okay?" she asked.

"I will." Zuko promised in a smile.

* * *

After they had all finished eating breakfast Zuko left for the lower ring like he said he would. All he needed was to remember the guest passport so he could be let back _in_ to the higher ring.

As it turned out. Going to lower rings was easy. You could just work through. Getting to the _higher_ rings required official passports stamped by guards.

Made sense.. These walls were to keep the lower class _out_ of the high class areas. The high class were free to go where they wanted.

Zuko sighed deeply. Just like back home. Guards stationed around to keep the peasants out…

Though in the fire nation capital. The contrast wasn't _this_ great. You would have to go to the villages on smaller islands or the colonies to find anything this bad. Not… Thirty meters away from the university. Just hidden behind a wall.

Another thing that wasn't lost on Zuko was that he was being followed. That was the least surprising thing.

There was no question that Long Feng would have his men follow everybody in the Avatars group when ever they left the house. There were probably multiple agents stationed _around_ the house ready to follow them around.

In his mind Zuko debated if he should give his followers the slip. He would be more than capable of doing just that. But then decided against it. Right now there wasn't an immediate need and it was better that Long Feng knew as little about his abilities as possible. Right now it was just about not causing any trouble.

Instead Zuko calmly made his way to one of the distribution offices and kindly asked where new arrivals might be found.

He was given four different locations and then bowed in thanks. Acting like the perfect guest not out to cause any trouble.

He found the first location which could best be described as a large shelter and Zuko approached the front desk. "Excuse me." he said kindly. "I am looking for a large group which may have arrived here together the day before yesterday. Twenty-one people total. Lead by a young man who has a burn scar going from his right cheek and down his chin."

The woman at the desk shook her head. "I'm sorry sir. I am fairly sure I would remember such a distinct feature." she said then glanced at Zukos own scar and looked away embarrassed.

"That's okay." Zuko said. "Thank you." he nodded at her and moved on.

At the next shelter he was also fresh out of luck. How-ever the third the young woman beamed. "Yes! I remember them!" she said. "They all insisted they needed to stay together. Then the Dai Li arrived and informed that the group had been granted a house at the north-east side of the district." she smiled warmly.

"Oh… That's great." Zuko smiled a rather strained smile. The girl didn't know what actually had happened was that they had all put a place where Long Feng and his men could keep a strict eye on them… Hostages. Zuko fought back the urge to shiver and instead spoke as kindly as he could. "Could you point me in the right direction?" he asked.

"Sure!" The girl beamed and quickly rambled off directions that Zuko tried to imprint to the best of his abilities.

* * *

It took a few wrong turns and backtracking but finally Zuko felt like he was heading the right place and he was proven right when he heard the voice of a little girl calling.

"Cups, pots and bowls! Get your clay cups, pots and bowls!" Zukos face widened in a smile.

It was the little girl whom had given him some of her fire flakes! Rhina was her name and Zuko headed right over where the girl was sitting outside a run down house with the clay items which Zuko guessed Ming and Ying had already been making to make some money.

"Cups! Pots and bowls!" Rhina shouted waving her hands at bypassers that didn't even look at her.

Zuko how-ever headed directly towards her as he looked down. "What have you got?" he asked.

Rhina looked up and by the sight of him her eyes widened. "PRINCE ZUKO!" she shouted standing up and almost stumbled to reach him and give him a hug.

Zuko smiled as he padded her hair. "Hi Rhina. Have you been good?" he asked.

"Uhu." Rhina said. "They gave us a house. It's kind of small but we'll manage. I'm trying to help make some money!" she said proudly. "I sold _three_ cups." she held up three fingers.

"Oh wow… Three whole cups." Zuko blinked then looked at the items on the home made counter. "That's great. So I guess the others are looking for jobs."

"Yup." Rhina nodded.

"So erhm. Where's your house?" Zuko asked.

"You're looking at it." Rhina smiled turning around to look at the small building right behind her. "Isn't it great?"

Zuko looked up at the brown block. Windows boarded up by worn out trees and it definitely looked like it could use a paint job. Also it was small…

Ones again Zuko was stricken by the unfairness of it. The house he and the others shared in the upper ring could easily have housed twenty one people which was their entire group.

This house how-ever? Looked like it could barely contain ten. They had to be squeeshed in there.

"Come on I'll show you!" Rhina grinned as she grabbed Zukos hand and pulled him inside. "This is the kitchen!" she introduced the moment they had stepped through the door. There wasn't any entrance hall just a worn down kitchen and an elder woman standing over a large pot. "Mrs Tien makes food for _all_ of us!" Rhina grinned. "And everybody eats together!"

"My prince!" The older woman gasped by the sight of him and then bowed.

Zuko bowed respectfully in return. "It's nice to see you again." he said and the old woman smiled. "I sleep in here!" Rhina gestured at a room and Zuko looked inside to see it all packed with blankets. "I get to sleep with my mom every night and… Most of the other women and kids. It's a little cramped but kind of cosy. Most of the men sleep in there." she pointed at another room. "And those who can't fit sleep in here in the kitchen!"

"I… see." Zuko replied.

"We have a backyard! This way!" Rhina pulled Zuko out through the backdoor and what he saw could best described like a small patch of dirt walled in by a tall wall.

The small patch though was occupied by Ying who was dutifully earth bending clay into shape and Ming not sitting far from him with Kulai on her lap. All of them covered in mud.

Ming looked up and she gasped. "Prince Zuko."

"Hi." Zuko smiled at them and bowed respectfully. "It's good to see you're doing well."

"We're getting by." Ying smiled. "It's not much. But as long as we're together it's worth it."

"I see you're back at making pottery." Zuko stated the obvious.

"We kind of have to. No one has any money." Ying pointed out. "We…. Don't have anything to glaze these with. But we know our craft! Even if.."

"What?" Zuko asked.

Ying swallowed as he waved Zuko over and Zuko lifted an eyebrow as he stepped forward and bowed down so Ying could whisper in a slow voice. "We have been informed that fire bending is strictly forbidden in this city. But we need to burn the pots so…. We have to do it inside and make sure that no one is watching."

"Ying. You don't have to burden the Prince with that." Ming said.

"It's fine. I would rather know than not." Zuko said. "I want you to tell me these things okay?" he asked.

Ming nodded though she looked nervous.

"You're not in trouble." Zuko assured Ming. "Are you okay."

Ying sighed. "We have been promised they will keep us safe. As long as we follow the rules."

"What rules?" Zuko asked.

Ying hesitated.

"You can trust me. I wont tell anybody what you told me." Zuko assured.

"I know." Ying said. "It's just… This house. We are being watched. Always."

Zuko nodded sadly. "yeah… that adds up." he admitted.

Ying swallowed. "The rules… We are not allowed to fire bend or tell anyone we have fire benders. We are not allowed to talk about the fire nation or that all except me is from the fire nation. And." he swallowed his voice becoming even lower, a whisper. "We are not to mention the war. Not one word. Not even among ourselves inside of this house."

"Do you know what will happen if you do?" Zuko asked.

Ying shook. "There was this boy. He… he saw Ming burning the clay through our window and… he started screaming about us being fire benders and about the war and then." he shivered. "The Dai Li came and they just took him away! That boy didn't seem more than sixteen. He was just a kid. And they took him." he said.

Wide-eyed Zuko looked at Ying. He couldnt' say he was surprised. They had taken Jo Dee. They would take people. Still. And he looked at Ming who was clutching her child.

These people weren't safe here… There had to be something else to do!

But then Long Fengs taunting words came back to Zuko.

_"Of course. You could take them somewhere else. Any time you want. But of course there is no-where else to take them. Isn't that so?"_

Zuko swallowed. "Listen." he said. "I just need you to… Stay safe okay?" he asked. "Don't get into trouble. We _will_ defeat the fire lord and then… Then we can all come home. All of us. Together." he said.

Ming looked up at Zuko.

"Just… hold on and stay safe okay?" Zuko asked. "I'll make sure that everyone here gets home. To the fire nation. _Our_ fire nation."

Ming smiled lightly then nodded. "Okay."

"Prince Zuko." Zuko turned his head to see Zhau-Li standing in the door.

The young man was without a shirt and dripping in sweat. Looked like he had been out doing hard labour work. Then Zhau-Li bowed for him. "Welcome to our home."

Zuko smiled sadly as he stood up and turned to Zhau-Li then bowed in greeting. "Thank you for having me." he said as he stood up. "You've done well taking care of everyone. You should be proud."

Zhau-Li smirked. "Not much to do. I've made sure everyone stuck together and… I have reminded everyone that we need to just stay out of trouble. I know that if we get ourselves in trouble that would mean trouble for _you._ So… Follow the rules."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Zuko said sincerely. "I'm sorry there's not much I can do right now. Except." he reached into his pocket and found a small pouch of coins then offered it to Zhau-Li.

Zhau-Li looked at the pouch then up at Zuko. "Prince Zuko. Don't you need that yourself?"

"This is for _everybody_ in this group." Zuko said. "You need this. I order you to take it."

Zhau-Li halted. But then finally took the money. "Thank you my prince. Can I offer you a refreshment? We have…" he halted. "Gruel, water and tea."

Zuko smirked. "Tea is fine." he assured.

* * *

Soon they were seated in the little kitchen, having each their little clay cup which looked a lot like what Ming and Ying would be making. Both steaming with a rather thin tea… Zuko said nothing about it.

"How is the Avatar?" Zhau-Li asked in a polite tone.

"Well… good considering the circumstances. I suppose." Zuko said.

Zhau-Li lifted an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't believe the evening we had yesterday." Zuko finally said in a slight smirk. "The command structure of this city is kind of… ahem." he coughed into his hand.

Zhau-Li lowered his head as he whispered. "Sick." he whispered.

Zuko glanced up.

"This city is sick." Zhau-Li whispered. "People vanish… In the middle of the night." he shivered. "Sometimes they turn up again but they are. Different. And sometimes they are never seen again… and everyone is scared. It could be them next. It could be anyone next."

Zuko swallowed. It was indeed terrifying to listen to.

"And… There are people here who. They'll do anything to get into the middle ring. And they can earn their place by… Selling others out." Zhau-Li hissed. "There was a girl who sold out her _parents_ and they took the parents while the girl got her ticket to the middle ring. You can't trust _anybody_ in this city."

"I had no idea this city would be like this." Zuko replied in a sad whisper. "I'm sorry. If I had known."

"None of us knew. We don't blame you." Zhau-Li said.

Zuko closed his eyes. "We have to defeat the fire lord." he whispered. "So you can come home. All of you."

Zhau-Li swallowed. "That's all any of us wants in this house."

"I'm sorry. I have to ask you to just stay low." Zuko said. "It doesn't have to be long though. If we can defeat the fire lord doing the eclipse you can take everybody home. Just a few months where you lay low. That's all."

"I understand." Zhau-Li said. "And we are with you. It's hard though." he sighed. "We get so much unwanted attention. We're always being watched." he said. "And then there was the boy who saw Ming fire bend."

"Yeah… Ying said they took him away." Zuko nodded.

"Damn kid. Swinging around with his hook swords." Zhau-Li muttered. "And just this morning there was an old guy clearly asking for you."

"For me?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah he asked if we had seen a handsome young man with a scar covering the left side of his face. And would most likely be with the avatar. Clearly it was you he was talking about." Zhau-Li sighed deeply.

Zuko frowned deeply. "What did that guy look like?" he asked.

"Well." Zhau-Li chewed his lip. "He was short and erhm… Fat." he said. "Long grey beard and hair. And he insisted on making everybody tea."

At that Zukos eyes widened.

"That was really incredible tea though." Zhau-Li had to admit.

Suddenly Zuko launched over the table as he grabbed Zhau-Li's shoulders. "Where did he go? Do you know where he went?!" he asked in a rant.

Zhau-Li blinked. "Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"Just please! You said he was here this morning!" Zuko exclaimed. "Did he say where he was headed? Or where he was staying? Do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"Well erhm." Zhau-Li swallowed. "He did talk about how he was going to the hills. Outside of the inner wall." he said. "He had some sort of appointment there later today… At least I think. But I don't know when that would be or if he's even there!"

"Where's the nearest gate to the hills?" Zuko asked urgently.

"East of here. It's not far." Zhau-Li said.

Finally Zuko let go. "Thank you." he said. "I… I'm sorry about that. I just." he gasped. "I need to go!" he exclaimed as he stood up. "Thank you for the tea! I'll come visit again soon I promise!" he said in a bow and then turned to storm out of the house and towards the gate in question.


	58. Chapter 58

Zuko probably should have figured out that to run out and find his uncle in Ba Sing Se was already a lost cause.

The city was _massive!_ And there were multiple gates. There was no telling if this was even the gate Iroh had gone through!

Or even if it had been Iroh… It had to be though! It had to be Iroh! Who else would just show up and ask kindly about him while making everyone amazing tasting tea?

Iroh was here! Iroh was in the city! He had finally caught up! Zuko just had to find him! He had to be somewhere around here.

As Zuko exited out to the hills he was faced with _endless_ of fields and barren hills and his heart sank.

This was impossible! How was Zuko supposed to find him! Still he was here. He might as well try and Zuko started to run. Running across the fields and he just kept going.

Didn't even notice as the sun started to sink and paint the sky's in a deep orange colour revealing he had spend the better part of the day out here just running around.

Finally Zuko stopped as he gasped for breath. This was impossible, and there was no saying if Iroh was even out here. He could have gone back in to look for Zuko. Where was he?

Hopelessly Zuko stood up as he looked around desperately trying to see if there were anybody out here.

And then suddenly Zuko saw it… A little hill. It was _exactly_ like the hill from the spirit realm where Irohs lingering regrets had been. With the little tree and.

Zuko gasped. There was a figure there. Silhouette in the sun as he was sitting on his knees and his back to Zuko.

Could… Could it be? Uncle Iroh?

Zuko rushed forward only as he came closer did he notice the incense burning and the picture which rested against the tree.

Then Zuko halted and first then did he realize.

…. Lu-Ten. This is where Lu-Ten had fallen. And that meant. There was no question about it!

This man… It was.

Zuko gasped for breath as he saw the back of his uncle, sitting with a bowed head.

Then suddenly Iroh stiffened. Slowly he looked up and he turned his head, revealing tears dripping from his eyes. Those eyes fell on Zuko and they widened in shock.

Zuko as well stood with wide open eyes, his body stiff. He hadn't meant to intrude on this private moment! That hadn't been his intention.

Yet still… It was Iroh! Iroh was here. And Zuko gasped for breath as he sniffed, his own eyes becoming misty.

Then Irohs shocked face turned into a smiling one. Tears were still falling down his face, but they didn't look sad as he took in a shaking break. Then he dried his eyes with his sleeve.

"Uncle…" Zuko gasped and then shouted. "UNCLE!" as he ran across the field without stopping.

Barely did Iroh manage to stand up before Zuko crashed right into him in a crushing hug.

"You're okay." Zuko swallowed as he held his uncle.

"And you! Zuko!" Iroh laughed as he returned the hug tightly. "Let me look at you!" he asked as he let go only to grab his face instead and Zuko was faced with Irohs shining happy face. "Now there's a handsome looking young man. You remembered to eat well? You don't always eat."

"I've eaten." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"And slept?" Iroh asked.

"I slept." Zuko assured. "Don't worry. Even if I didn't take good care of myself. My friends would be sure to take care of me."

"Friends?" Iroh asked as he let go of Zuko face.

"Oh… yeah." Zuko blushed deeply. "Heh. My friends." he smiled a little shyly. "You know. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph." he said. "Oh and also Zhau-Li! And Ming and Ying! And Tanyi! People have been so nice!"

Wide-eyed Iroh looked up at Zuko. Then he softened in a smile. "I see. That makes me very happy."

Zuko smiled then he looked behind Iroh and saw the portrait of Lu-Ten and the incense burning. "This is where he fell… Isn't it?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes." Iroh replied in a sad tone. "He would have turned twenty-four today."

Right… eighteen. He had only been eighteen.

Zuko put a hand on Irohs shoulder then stepped forward his hand slipping away. Then he sat down on his knees in front of the picture respectfully folding his hands. "Hello cousin." he whispered. "I think you should know. Your father has really done his best looking after me. And I owe him a lot." he said. "He misses you a lot. And so do I." he said. "But from now on. I promise I'll do my best to take care of him too. It's the least I owe him."

Zuko felt the hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to look up to know that Iroh was crying.

Then Iroh sat down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Zuko. "You don't owe me anything. You know that. Don't you Zuko?" he asked.

Zuko turned to Iroh so he could burrow his face into Irohs shoulder closing his eyes as he just allowed the moment to play. Realizing just how safe he felt in his uncles hug, and how the familiar scent of tea herbs got to him. "Let me be the judge of that." he replied in a whisper.

And Iroh smiled amused. "Well. Family are there to help each other. So it all works out I think."

"Yeah." Zuko smiled warmly.

* * *

In the upper ring. The rest of Team Avatar was hanging out in the house trying to figure out a plan… Thus far they had nothing though.

And things were boring. Really boring.

Toph pouted as she was sitting on the table, her head resting on it.

Katara was sitting at the other side of the table calmly sewing while Aang was playing fetch with Momo and Sokka was practising hits and kicks on the floor.

A hundred of each a day. He had to keep it up.

Toph sighed deeply as she blew on her hair though suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up straight earning everyones attention. "Zuko is back!" she proclaimed loudly.

"Oh thank La." Katara sighed deeply. "It's getting late. I was worried."

"He's not alone." Toph then continued making everyone look nervously at her. Tophs face how-ever was cracked open in a big wide smile. "MR. IROH!" she screamed as she sprung up and zoomed towards the door making everyone gasp.

"What?" Katara asked. "Mr. Iroh?"

Aang gaped. "He caught up to us?" he asked

Toph was already at the door and flung it open as she screamed in delight. "MR. IROH!" she shouted as she jumped forward and right into an older man who stumbled back.

"Young Toph!" Iroh laughed. "How good it is to see you again!"

"I would say the same to you. But I can't see." Toph grinned making Iroh laugh.

And Zuko smiled as he stood next to them. Then he looked up where he saw the rest looking at them. "Guys!" Zuko grinned. "Look who decided to show up!"

"Mr. Iroh!" Katara beamed happily.

"You made it!" Aang cheered. "That's amazing!"

"About time if you ask me." Sokka smirked.

"Come in uncle. Sit down." Zuko invited as he guided Iroh inside and sat him down at the tea table.

"Mr. Iroh it's so good seeing you again." Katara smiled.

"And you too Katara. Sokka. Young Avatar Aang." Iroh bowed for each of them as they grinned. "Thank you for taking care of my nephew."

"Well to be honest." Aang replied. "A lot of the time he took care of us."

"Just relax." Zuko asked. "I'll go make some tea for you. We have Ginseeng. Your favourite."

"Oh. That would be lovely." Iroh said. "I can make it too."

"No I got it." Zuko assured. "I can make tea!" he said as he headed towards the kitchen.

Iroh blinked as he looked after him then he turned to the others. "Look." he said in a much lower voice. "It's not that I am not happy but… What exactly have you done to my nephew?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Well." Iroh held up his hand as he whispered. "He's acting a little strange isn't he?"

Everybody looked confused at Iroh.

"You know." Iroh tried. "As we walked through town he was… How can I put it?" he asked.

"Happy?" Aang asked.

"Polite?" Katara tried.

"Considerate?" Toph suggested.

"Well adjusted?" Sokka said.

"Well… yes… All of that." Iroh said.

Everyone looked at Iroh.

"It's a bit much." Iroh then finally said.

Aang smiled warmly. "Zuko has changed a lot in a very short time. It has been super inspiring. He is without a doubt one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"I know. I know." Sokka said. "Sometimes you have to think that's an alien and not Zuko. But believe me I checked. It's not an alien. It's really just Zuko."

Iroh lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Sokka. But elected not to ask… Just don't ask.

"The thing you said. Back when we first really talked." Katara said. "About how Zuko value lives above even honour. You were right." she said, then reached over and grabbed Irohs hand. "Zuko has a good heart. He really cares about his people. He always did, even back then. He was just very confused and very lost. Thinking his own empathy was a weakness. All he really needed though, was a push in the right direction and a bit of support. And now he's good. I'm really happy we got to know him. We owe him a lot all ready."

Iroh smiled. "It warms my heart to hear you say that." he said as he padded Kataras hand. "Thank you." he said as she let go.

Just then Zuko came with the tea tray. Nervously he sat it down. "I erhm. I hope I managed to make it the way you like it." he said awkwardly as he put up a cup and lifted the tea pot. Pouring nervously.

Of course everyone all ready knew that Iroh was going to drink it even if it tasted like soap water and the old man smiled kindly. "I'm sure it's just fine." Iroh said as he lifted the cup. He hesitated a little bit and took a sip. Then his eyes widened and he removed the cup. "This is…" he halted stunned. " _Good?!"_

Zuko frowned. "You sound surprised."

"Zuko has been practising so much making tea!" Katara beamed. "He's becoming really good at it! It was pretty thin in the beginning. And then it was bitter. But he became really good."

"Wait what?" Zuko asked. "You didn't like it back then?"

"It was pretty cosy drinking tea just for the novelty. But it didn't really taste good at first." Sokka admitted and Zuko gaped.

"Are you serious."

Iroh how-ever sniffed. "This… This is the happiest moment in my life." he said.

"Uncle." Zuko blinked.

"I am so proud of you nephew!" Iroh cried as he grabbed Zuko in a hug. "So much you have grown!"

"Uncle! It's just _tea!"_ Zuko shouted as he tried to wriggle himself out of the hug. "Let go! Let go of me!"

"Forgive me." Iroh asked as he let go. And as a result Zuko yelled in shock as he fell back and down on the floor.

"Uff. Auw." Zuko groaned rubbing his backside.

"Are you all right?" Katara asked as she rushed to Zukos side.

"I'm fine." Zuko snapped as he managed to stand up. "Just… Give me a minute." he asked annoyed as he staggered off. Probably to try and restore his wounded pride.

"Sorry about that." Katara blushed.

"Actually I'm rather relieved." Iroh admitted. "That's the first time I recognised my nephew all day."

Katara smiled amused. "That's not how he usually is you know."

"Still… While change is good. It's still a little overwhelming. So forgive me." Iroh asked. "Believe me. All I ever desired for him was to find happiness and peace. It's just… A little overwhelming to see such change that quick."

"You'll get used to it." Aang smiled. "And it's not like he's all soft now. He still has his prickly sides. You should have seen him with Long Feng."

"Yeah he was _mad."_ Toph smirked.

"Oh dear. I hope he wont get into trouble." Iroh blinked.

"Well if he does. We got his back." Toph grinned and the rest nodded as they smiled. Iroh smiled warmly as well.

"You have my thanks." Iroh said sincerely. "Now I'm going to enjoy this tea." he smiled taking another sip then lowered the cup. "Zuko really made this?" he asked in a wondering voice and they all chuckled.


	59. Chapter 59

In his young life. Zuko had gone through what many would consider traumatic experiences.

This how-ever… This had to be the worst. The worst evening of Zukos _life._

How could he ever have thought this was a good idea?! It was horrible! The entire team sitting at the table with Iroh. They had prepared dinner and it was a very nice meal. The issue though was that these people just kept _talking._

"ZUKO IS INCREDIBLE!" Aang beamed holding up his hands. "He's teaching me how to fire bend!"

"Really?" Iroh asked amused as he used chop sticks to pick up some noodles.

"Yeah! And he's the best teacher!" Aang beamed. "Fire bending really scared me before. But the way he talks about it and showed me. Fire is something beautiful and amazing!"

Zuko just wanted to crawl down into a deep hole and die.

"He's teaching me how to fight!" Sokka grinned between bites of food "Of course. I could fight all ready but… Yeah I needed the help. And he said he would show me some moves with a sword to! Sadly we have yet to get a sword."

"Zuko is incredible skilled with the blade." Iroh smiled proudly. "You should look forward to that demonstration. It is a sight of absolute elegance and control."

Shut up, shut up! Just _shut up!_ Zuko begged inside of his head.

"That's true!" Aang grinned. "I'm really looking forward to see it again!"

"Well I for one just think it's nice having one actual gentleman around." Katara said in a huff as she sat with a straight back and ate with dignity. "It has been so nice with someone making me tea in the morning and afternoon. It makes a lady feel appreciated."

Aang gaped. "I… I can make tea for you if you want." he offered.

Was there a way for Zuko to run and not be figured out? He wanted out of here. Desperately. Zuko was looking around for an escape route just as a little blind girl latched unto Zukos arm keeping him in place. "I had a real Prince escort at the earth palace ball!" she grinned. "We need to do that again! But do it right!"

There was no escape… Zuko was just sitting with a bowed head. His hair falling down obscuring his face.

"Zuko?" Katara blinked. "Zuko are you okay?"

There was quiet.

"Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I'mnee-fine-mherm." Came the muffled response from beneath the hair.

Everyone blinked as they looked at Zuko. And Zuko just wanted to disappear. Right here, right now while everyone kept looking.

Well all except Toph who was grinning while she was still hanging unto his arm. "I love it when he's shy."

"I'm not." Zuko pouted. This times at least his words were more coherent.

"Nephew. It really is rare to see you so lost for words." Iroh admitted. "Are you sure you're quite all right?"

"I'm _fine!_ " Zuko snapped turning his head to the side which finally made some of his hair slip away revealing his face and its currently bright red colour.

Katara smiled amused. "Mr. Iroh… Correct me if I'm wrong. But Zuko hasn't gotten a lot of compliments in the past has he?"

"Sadly no." Iroh sighed deeply. "Palace life is very strict. Ozai is not the type of person to praise even his best generals. And I'm afraid after Zuko got banished he erhm." he coughed into his hand. "He developed a personality that didn't quite agree with most people."

"Uncle please don't." Zuko begged.

"I see he only became like that _after_ the banishment. Makes sense." Sokka nodded. "I mean now we know what Zuko is really like when not under the pressure of Jerk fire lord."

"Could we please… Talk about something else?" Zuko asked. "Anything else!" he begged.

"Of course nephew." Iroh assured though in the next breath he turned back to Sokka. "Yes. Zuko was such a sweet boy when he was little."

" _Uncle!"_ Zuko shouted.

Iroh chuckled. "Forgive me Zuko. You were though."

Zuko bowed his head again making the hair cover his face and he reached for a bun. Stuffing it in his face so he had an excuse not to talk.

Katara chuckled. "So what have you been doing Mr. Iroh?" Mercifully directing the conversation away from Zuko to spare him. At least for now.

"Oh. I've contacted some old friends. Gathered information." Iroh smiled kindly. "And I think a lot of it will please you."

"Yeah?" Sokka asked.

"I've looked into the movements of the southern water tribe fleet." Iroh informed. "I can tell you where they are currently harboured."

There was stunned silence. Sokka looked up as Katara covered her mouth.

"Dad." Sokka gasped.

"I assume you want to attack the fire nation at the day of the eclipse." Iroh spoke calmly. "It would be your best chance to take down my brother. You would though need all the help you can get. All the allies you can find. I also heard word of a man who might help you. Young Avatar." he addressed Aang.

"Me?" Aang asked.

"A guru not far from here. Who could help you with some spiritual training. You are going to need anything you can get." Iroh smiled. Then his smile turned sad. "Sadly I also carry other news. I suppose you know already as you defended the outer wall of this city. But… The fire nation is planning to invade Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah. I figured they wouldn't just stop after one failed attack." Zuko spoke sadly. "Especially with Azula leading this force. She wont just give up."

"Exactly." Iroh agreed. "It is true. That they managed to keep the entire fire nation army at bay for six hundred days before. How-ever… The fire nation has developed new technology. And Azula is very cunning. Also she doesn't quite… Work by the same principles of honour as other soldiers."

"You mean like you?" Sokka asked.

Iroh glanced down.

"Zuko told us." Katara admitted. "That you're the dragon of the west. You're the man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se. And you used to be for the war."

Iroh smiled sadly. "All true." he said as he looked up. "I will deny none of it."

There was a stunned quiet around the table. Now it was suddenly uncomfortable.

"I do recognise the irony." Iroh then smiled a little amused. "That I am now trying to defend the very city I ones tried to conquer. I am not proud of who I used to be, and I hope you will find it in you to forgive me my sins. But I also know that all that can be done, is try to move forward. And do the right things _now_."

Zuko smiled as he put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "I understand that sentiment." he said and Iroh smiled a small smile up at Zuko.

"Ones again it shows how remarkable you are nephew." Iroh commented in a smile. "It took me _decades_ to get where you are now."

"Please stop." Zuko asked as he turned his head away. Blushing again.

Aang smiled fondly. "I can't speak for the others." he said. "But I forgive you. You are clearly trying to do the right thing. And I would be honoured to call you a friend."

"The honour would be all mine." Iroh said as he put his hands together and formally bowed. "Thank you young Avatar."

"I second that notion!" Katara exclaimed.

"Third." Sokka said with food in his mouth.

"Can you be my uncle too?" Toph asked. "I would really want an uncle like you."

Iroh chuckled. "You all honour me." he smiled. "Thank you." he bowed his head for them.

They all smiled fondly at him and Iroh looked up, smiling as well.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang suddenly exclaimed. "You should tell Iroh about the bending techniques you invented!"

Iroh halted as he turned to Zuko.

"Oh erhm." Zuko slipped a bit of hair behind his ear.

"You invented a new technique Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Well… Remember in the past. When you said I should try to study other benders?" Zuko asked.

"I do. To be honest I didn't think you were listening." Iroh admitted. "You just wanted to move along to the next set."

Zukos face had an impressive way of becoming different shades of red very quickly. "Well… I did listen. And erhm. Now I was travelling with Katara, Toph and Aang. I did observe!" he said. "Right now I have mainly been able to use water bending techniques." Zuko admitted.

"It's so cool!" Aang shouted as he stood up. "Zuko can re-direct _fire!"_

Iroh blinked as he tried to take that in.

"And not just that!" Aang gasped. "We all saw him absorb the fire from five fire benders. Into his body. And then he breathed it back out! It was amazing!"

"So _that's_ how he did it!" Iroh gasped. "That's actually true?!"

"Sure is." Sokka smirked. "And thus the nick name Dragon Prince." he winked. "Fitting for the nephew of the Dragon of the west now that I think about it."

"You figured that out on your own?" Iroh asked and then he shone from pride. "That's something else nephew!"

"Well… erhm." Zuko swallowed. "When Katara bend. What she's really doing is just re-directing the water. So I just thought… And erhm."

"I never thought of doing it like that." Iroh smiled. "How-ever. Now you figured that out by yourself. Re-directing lightning should be easy for you."

Zuko gaped. "Re-direct… _lightning?!"_ he asked.

"I hope you'll never have to use it." Iroh replied. "But I will teach you. Tomorrow morning if that's okay with you."

"Yes!" Zuko exclaimed. "Of course!"

Aang grinned. "Zuko is so cool in battle." he stated. "You should have seen him when he faced Azula!"

At that Iroh almost spat out the noodles he had just put in his mouth. "You did _what?"_ he asked.

"Erhm… When we defended the wall against the drill." Zuko smiled awkwardly.

Iroh sighed deeply. "Zuko. How many times do I need to tell you." he asked.

"It was different this time." Zuko then said. "I… I stopped relying on my anger when fire bending and… It's different." he said. "When I faced Azula I… I didn't try to win. All I tried to do was buying Aang time. And… It made it different. I didn't even fire bend." he admitted. "I just… dodged. It made her really angry that I wouldn't use fire bending against her." he looked at his hands. "It's weird. It's not that my fire has become stronger it's more like… It has become more fluent. Consistent… Adaptable." he said. "I can feel it. How those flames are alive… Living. And using them as crudely as I did. It locks off all the possibilities. Fire is not just big explosions and raw power. It's… Alive." he gasped as he looked up. Then met Irohs soft eyes.

"Only a true fire bending master understand this Zuko." Iroh smiled gently making Zuko gasp for breath.

"Are you saying that I'm…" Zuko halted. "But I'm not as strong as Azula."

"How many times do I need to tell you?" Iroh asked amused. "Fire bending. It's not about the muscle." he stated. "There's someone I know I think you should meet. You're ready now."

Zuko halted. "Who?" he asked.

"Two true fire bending masters." Iroh smiled fondly. "The only two left in this world. Sadly they are in the fire nation. At sun warrior island. We do not have the time right now." he said. "How-ever. When you _do_ have the time." he encouraged. "Go meet them. They should be able to teach you something quite amazing."

"I… I will." Zuko nodded. "When we have the time. And erh. Can actually get to sun warrior island."

"Well. Sounds like there's a lot of things we could choose to do with this new information." Sokka commented. "Dad… That guru dude. Sun warrior island." he commented. "Though we still need to figure what we want to do with Ba Sing Se."

"If I may." Iroh said. "I think that is a discussion we should have in the morning. When we are well rested." he said. "It is also important to enjoy precious moments like this. Things wont go faster just because we insist on making a decision tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Katara said. "Let's sleep on it at least."

* * *

And indeed they kept chatting and eating, now more at ease and just having an all around amazing evening until at last Iroh stood up and bowed.

"I think it is time I took my leave. I think I have embarrassed my nephew enough for one evening."

" _What_ are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry. I have a room in the lower ring. I don't wish to intrude." Iroh smiled.

"Have you _seen_ this house?" Zuko asked. "We got plenty of room! Of course you're staying here! Right?" he turned to the others.

"Of course he is!" Katara huffed.

"What else would we use all this room for?!" Aang asked. "It'll also just be a lot easier wont it?"

"In that case. I thank you." Iroh bowed for them again.

"Let me show you to a room you can use." Katara smiled kindly as she stood up. "You must be tired. It has been a long day."

"Yes it has." Iroh admitted. "And yes I fear I am rather tired. Sadly I'm not as young as I used to be."

"It's okay." Katara smiled as she took Iroh away. "We're just glad you're here."

Zuko smiled as he looked at the two leave and Toph leaned up against him as her eyes were dripping to almost falling shut. "I want an uncle like that." she muttered.

"I'm okay with sharing." Zuko replied amused. "I think you need to go to bed too."

Toph yawned deeply. "Can't I just sleep here?"

Zuko shook his head. "That would mean _I_ had to sleep here too. Sitting up. So that's a no." he said as he stood up making Toph drop down and Zuko sighed as he picked up dirty dishes from the table to put them in the kitchen soon helped by Sokka who knew that Katara would have his head if he didn't help out.

"He's a cool dude your uncle." Sokka commented as he put down the plates.

"Yeah." Zuko smiled. "I'm glad you're okay with having him here."

"Hey!" Sokka said holding up his hand. "One. He seems to have been the only good thing in your life for three years. Two. He's found out where my dad is and is happy to tell me. Three. He seems pretty onboard with the fire nation _not_ taking over the world and wants to help fight against douch lord. So as far as I am concerned. We owe him big times all ready."

Zuko smiled amused. "Good points." he said and Sokka grinned.

"This is definitely going to be a big help!" Sokka stated in a grin. "Like I said. Your Uncle is a pretty cool dude."


	60. Chapter 60

In the morning as Aang and Zuko made their way out on the roof as usual. Aang brightened up as he looked down and saw the figure of an older man who had stepped out as well in the early morning.

Aang grinned as he raised his hand and started to wave. Catching Irohs eye as Iroh looked up and then smiled as he waved back up.

"Hey Mr. Iroh!" Aang suddenly shouted. "You're out for morning meditation too right? You should join us!"

"Up there?" Iroh asked as he pointed up. "Even though Zuko is wise to take you to a place where the sun is the most likely to shine. I fear my old bones wouldn't agree with that climb. You just enjoy your morning." he asked.

"Then we'll just come down to you!" Aang grinned. "Right Zuko?"

"Sure." Zuko said and Aang grinned as he stood up and simply jumped down. Easily breaking his fall with a bit of air bending and landed easily on his feet in front of Iroh.

Zuko shook his head as he stood up. And then jumped down too, needing no bending to land firmly on the ground.

Iroh smiled warmly by the sight of the two young ones now standing in front of him. "You honour me." he said. "Then Zuko. How do we proceed?" he asked.

"You're asking… Me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. You are the avatars fire bending teacher." Iroh said. "I think you should teach the lesson."

"Oh… Okay. Errhm." Zuko swallowed suddenly nervous.

Aang glanced up at Zuko. Looking a little bit concerned.

"The suns rays only reaches this city in the middle of the day." Zuko commented as he glanced up. "I think it would be a good thing to use some candles." he said as he pulled some out from his pocket. "I got these from the lower ring yesterday." he told Aang.

Aang looked at the candles.

"Usually fire benders meditate with the sun. But in lack of the sun. If you are somewhere where the sun don't reach. Or if the clouds cover the sky. Candles is a good substitute and a good way to practise your breathing." he said.

Then Zuko looked at Iroh, as if questioning if he was doing the right thing.

Iroh lifted an eyebrow not replying. And Zuko cleared his throat.

"Okay let's sit down. There." Zuko pointed to the middle of the field. "If there are going to be any sun rays at all. It will be there." he pointed and they all walked over and sat down with crossed legs while Zuko put up the candles. One in front of each one.

Then gently with a finger Zuko lightened his own candle and looked at Aang. "Now you."

Aang nodded and lighted his own candle as well while Iroh mirrored the motion and smiled.

Zuko looked at Iroh, still feeling awkward and nervous. "Right." he said. "So Aang. Remember how we have practised our breathing so much. And how your inner flame has moved with your breath as the air you breath feeds that flame. You felt it. Now with this candle. You can see it too." he closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Watch." he breathed deeply in and out. Slowly and as he did. The candle pulsed with his breath.

"Wow." Aang gasped.

"See. That flame is a reflection of what is going on inside of you while breathing." Zuko explained.

Aang nodded intensely.

"That's also why… To be able to control fire bending. You need to be able to control yourself. In the past as I lost my temper. I ended up burning things even though I didn't mean to. Being able to breath, to control. Is very important. In all given situations." Zuko stated.

"Like when you make tea!" Aang grinned. "When you were upset. You made tea to get back in control."

Iroh looked up at Zuko. His eyes were pretty questioning. But he didn't say anything.

"Yeah erhm." Zuko blushed deeply. "I… I had to find an alternative to. You know… Yell and… Send fireballs into the air. That was all well and good when I was on an iron ship in the middle of the ocean. Ahem." he coughed into his hand. "And even then it probably wasn't… That well and good." he glanced away.

Aang swallowed. "The first time I entered the Avatar state… I didn't mean to do it. I got mad." he said. "I got so mad. That I just released it all and I… I almost hurt Katara and Sokka. I could have killed them." he whispered.

Zuko looked at Aang with sad eyes. "In my experience you can't really stop yourself from being mad. Trying to suppress it doesn't help, it'll just make it even more uncontrollable. All you can do is realize that you are indeed mad. And when you realize that, find a way to work through it. Then you can better control your actions or at least. Realize that anything you do now will be actions based on emotion. So it's time to calm down first. And give it the time it takes…. It is indeed a burden of a bender. Any bender really if you ask me. That our abilities are dangerous if we are not in control of them. And well the first step to be in control of our bending. Is to be in control of ourselves."

Aang closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm not going to tell you things that aren't true Aang." Zuko said. "What we can do. And you especially. Is very dangerous when not understood probably."

"I know. And I really appreciate your honesty." Aang stated.

Zuko smiled and first then was reminded that Iroh was there to. He turned his head and saw that Iroh was sitting quietly with closed eyes. He was smiling though.

"Right." Zuko said. "Remember what I taught you about breathing." he said. "Now… Feel the flame in front of you. And breath deeply, into the stomach." he began.

* * *

By the time they had finished Katara's head popped out of the window. "Break fast will be ready in ten minutes! Zuko if you want to make tea it's now!"

"Thank you I'll be right there." Zuko called back and he opened his eyes.

Aang opened his eyes to and grinned at Zuko as he stood up and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for the lesson Shifu Zuko!" he grinned.

"Thank you for the lesson." Iroh bowed for Zuko as well.

"But… But." Zuko stammered. This was backwards! This wasn't how it worked.

"The Avatar has found himself quite the teacher it seems." Iroh continued smiling.

When would people _stop_ this nonsense! This constant… It was so _weird!_ The world had gone insane. That was the only explanation.

Zuko shook his head.

"Do you have the time after break fast?" Iroh asked. "I don't expect it will take you long to get the idea of how to re-direct lightning. And after that. I thought maybe we could practise a few basics. I will admit as your teacher I am very curious to see how you have evolved."

"Yes of course." Zuko said thankful to finally be back at familiar grounds. "Maybe Aang should join us."

"He would be more than welcome. Teaching the avatar himself would indeed be an honour." Iroh smiled.

"Well in a way you already have." Zuko commented. "I mean. Most of what I did was just repeating the things you told me. It's not like it was me."

Iroh looked at Zuko. "From where do you think I know the things I taught you?"

"Eerh." Zuko halted

"My own fire bending teachers and people I met over the years!" Iroh chuckled. "I didn't know any of these things when I were your age. I had to be taught as well. That's how it works. We get knowledge and learn from others and our experiences and then we pass it on. The role of a teacher is merely, to pass it on." he said. "And you make quite the teacher Prince Zuko."

Zukos cheeks as always seemed to be in constant heat mode as he turned his head away. "I should go make that tea." he said as he stood up.

"Zuko. I could.." Iroh began as he lifted a hand.

But Zuko was already gone. Really looking like he was fleeing the scene.

"I also enjoy making the tea…" Iroh muttered as he crossed his arms.

* * *

After breakfast as promised. Iroh, Zuko and Aang were back in the garden.

This time they were not alone though as Katara, Sokka and Toph were sitting in the grass not very far away from them to observe.

This of course… Wasn't unusual. In their time together training Aang, they had joined each others training sessions. Tried to observe each other and so on.

It was Zuko himself who had introduced the idea in the first place.

Yet now it felt different somehow. Zuko felt kind of on display now that Iroh was here to give him a new lesson.

Like he had done a thousand times in the past. Often observed by members of the crew because… What else was there to do on a ship stuck in the middle of the ocean?

So why did it feel so different now? Why was Zuko so afraid of screwing up? He was used to screw up in Iroh's lessons.

And not because Iroh was an impatient teacher. It was because _he_ was an impatient student.

Zuko closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Trying to ignore the people just relaxing in the grass. Complete with flying lemur and turtle duck chilling out with them.

"Zuko. Would you mind give us a demonstration of how you managed to absorb fire?" Iroh asked kindly.

"What?" Zuko asked not having counted on being put on display that quick.

"I'm rather curious." Iroh said. "Would you mind trying to show me? No fire involved. Just try to explain."

"Erhm. Right." Zuko said and Aang sat down with crossed legs as he wide-eyed looked up at Zuko. "Well. It's like I said. I observed Katara water bend. And joined her and Aang for a few lessons. Trying to get a feeling of how she moves. Water is fluent, so what Katara needs to do is create a natural path for it." he took a stands. Slightly different from fire bending and moved. "And the body must be in a constant flow." he said. "Then it occurred to me. Fire in its most basic form is energy. Energy we pull from within ourselves and release." he said. "So what I did was simple." he closed his eyes as he held out a hand. "I created a new path for that energy. The fire coming to me." he held out his hand. "My body had to move with the energy coming towards me so I stood ready. The fire was headed one direction and instead of blocking I was leading it. Then inhaled as the flames came to attract the fire to me. The energy, going from my hand here." he showed. "In a flow to my stomach where my own inner flame is and it added to it." he said. "I could not keep so much energy inside of me though. So now I made the kata's you taught me for fire breathing." he made the correct katas. "And exhaled finishing this new path."

Aang gaped as he looked up and then clapped.

Iroh nodded. "Re-directing lightning is very similar." he said. "The first part is exactly the same. Your stands is the right one. And your observation correct to. Fire _and_ lightning. Are merely different forms of energy." he said as he took the first stands. "And energy is always flowing through our bodies so it is about creating this flow. As lightning comes towards you. You must create this path through your body. Inhale and catch with your hand. How-ever, it is from this point on that it becomes different." Iroh showed with his hands. "Lightning is far more destructive than regular fire. It must _never_ touch your heart. That will kill you. You have to create a path that goes beneath your heart and to your other hand." he showed the path. "You cannot breath lightning. It must travel from one hand and down this path." he gestured. "To the other." he showed. "Please join me and practise this move set." he asked.

Zuko nodded as he took a stands and Aang jumped up as well.

It didn't take very long before Iroh smiled warmly. "I should have figured this wouldn't take either of you long. The Avatar can already water bend and you dear nephew. Already figured out half of it all by yourself. Though I must insist you keep practising this move some more." he asked. "Remember what I always taught you nephew."

"Repetition." Zuko smiled. "Keep doing it until it becomes second nature. And then still keep doing it. It never hurts going over basics again."

"Speaking of which. Show me a basic first stand." Iroh asked and at ones Zuko and Aang fell in line.

Iroh glanced at them then put a hand under Zukos chin lifting it a bit. Then nudged his arm into place before he turned to Aang and frowned. He put his own foot on the inside of Aangs foot and pushed Aangs feet a bit further apart.

Then he put a hand on Aangs back making him stand straighter and at last adjusted Aangs elbow.

After that Iroh had them both show him some very basic moves, the first ones Zuko had taught Aang and he nodded approvingly.

"Now. Let's try something fun." Iroh smiled.

"Yeah?" Aang asked hopefully.

Zuko blinked. He wasn't really sure what Iroh had in mind.

"I have a challenge for you." Iroh smiled as he opened his right hand to allow a little flame to light up in his balm. "Extinguish this flame." he asked.

Aang blinked and so did Zuko.

"Of course young Avatar. I would like to ask that you refrain from using Water or air bending. Just blowing it out from a distance seems rather like cheating doesn't it?" Iroh asked.

"What about earth and fire bending?" Aang asked.

"I would like for you to stick to just fire bending and your none bending abilities if you please." Iroh asked.

"Okay." Aang nodded. "Still. Two against one… That's not really fair." he said a bit sheepishly.

Zuko how-ever frowned as he stood with crossed arms.

"Humour me." Iroh smiled warmly.

The people in the grass all blinked. Iroh seemed very relaxed and they were all questioning what he had in mind.

Aang shrugged. "Well okay." he said as he came rushing forward grabbing for the flame only for Iroh to step back and Aang landed flat on his face.

"I feel like you're not taking me very seriously Young Avatar." Iroh commented. Just as Zuko came from the other side and Iroh began to dodge. Smiling amused as Zuko attempted a swipe kick and Iroh jumped aside.

Now Aang came. Reaching a hand for the flame only for Iroh to grab his arm with his free hand and pushed Aang away making him tumble down on the ground.

"Darn." Aang blinked as he sat up. "For a guy who thought he was to old to get up on the roof. He's kind of spry."

"He's the dragon of the west Aang." Zuko pointed out. "He may not look like much. But uncle Iroh might be the most powerful fire bender in the world."

"Oh Zuko. You flatter me." Iroh smiled what looked like such an innocent smile.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Trying to use fire bending here is a trick. It wont work. Look!" he made a quick surprise stand and at fast speed the fire was send directly towards Iroh who held up his free hand and dispelled the fire easily by impact. He didn't even drop a sweat.

"Azula only got her hit in because she _cheated."_ Zuko stated.

"She re-directed our attention nephew." Iroh sighed deeply. "Created an opening by making us relax to soon. Myself included. That was terrible embarrising. I really should have been much better than that. I suppose the lesson here is to _never_ drop your guard when Azula is concerned."

Just as Aang send another fireball at Iroh now that he was busy talking to Zuko. Iroh how-ever sweeped his hand and the fire was gone.

"I wont make that mistake again." Iroh smirked.

"Woooow." Aang gaped as the rest wide-eyed looked as well. And Iroh. Iroh was smilling his best innocent grandfather smile. "He's like Bumi!" Aang cheered as he jumped up.

Zuko blinked as he looked at Aang. "Who?" he asked.

"The king of Omashu." Aang grinned. "He doesn't look like much either. Well when wearing his cloak that is. But he is the worlds greatest earth bender."

" _Second_ greatest!" It suddenly sounded from Toph on the grass.

"Right. Even he said he wasn't the one supposed to be my teacher." Aang admitted in a grin. "Still… If Iroh is like a fire bender version of Bumi." he looked at the smiling older man with new eyes.

"Aang… We need to work together on this one." Zuko whispered.

"Oh what's this? Are you conspiring against me?" Iroh asked. "Two young people aspiring against one old man? What has the world become?" he asked in a sigh.

"Bumi is one of the strongest benders I have yet to meet and he's 112." Aang pointed out. "I'm not falling for this again." he smirked.

"Oh well. When you put it like that. It sounds like I'm still a young man. That's a relief." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko looked at Aang. "Together?" he asked and Aang grinned.

"Together!"

And they both ran forward with Iroh waiting for them.

It quickly evolved to a dance with Aang and Zuko moving around and Iroh moved as little as possible while avoiding their attacks.

"Look! There's tea!" Aang suddenly shouted pointing to the left.

"Where?" Iroh asked and Aang launched forward only for Iroh to bow down and Aang tripped.

"Nice try Avatar." Iroh smirked. "But I can smell tea from a mile away. Clearly there was no tea."

"HAHAHAHA!" Sokka screamed from laughter as he pointed. "That's funny!"

"I'm enjoying this a lot." Toph smirked.

Okay Zuko decided. Clearly Iroh was making fun of them. It was time for Iroh to go down.

"Aang." Zuko exclaimed. "Go low!" he shouted.

"Got it!" Aang shouted as he came from below and Iroh jumped clearly knowing where Aang was.

How-ever as he was in the air. He couldn't move and that's when Zuko came in. Iroh though twisted his body and kept the flame out of reach. Only for Zuko get on Irohs other side and force him to step towards Aang that now came from behind. Barely did Iroh dodge that to but Zuko was already all over him and that's when it happened.

For the first time, it was only a second. But Iroh lost footing.

It was the first time Zuko had _ever_ seen Iroh loose footing. And he knew it would never happen again. It was his only chance! He launched forward. Reaching his hand for the flame in Irohs palm and then managed to slap his hand against Iroh like a high five that distinguished the flame.

How-ever what came after that should have been obvious.

Iroh who had lost his footing and Zuko who only had eyes for the flame and then they both fell down in a pile with Zuko on top of Iroh.

"Uff." Zuko hissed then his eyes widened. "Uncle." he gasped. "Uncle!" he turned to Irohs face.

How-ever then Iroh opened his mouth and he laughed. A loud ringing laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Iroh laughed loudly. "That really _was_ fun!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Aang jumped up and down. "We did it! We did it!"

Zuko didn't know if he should smile, laugh or be embarrassed. So he did his usual thing of just being embarrassed as he removed himself from Iroh and sat up next to the older man.

Then Iroh sat up next to him. Still laughing as he dried his eyes with his finger. "Your forms are good." he said. "And you certainly don't lack creativity."

"It wasn't that easy though." Aang said. "We're clearly not that great."

"I have fifty years of practise." Iroh replied calmly. "Also… I am the one who taught Zuko so I already know exactly how he fights. Which is an unfair advantage." he said. "All though. There were definetely some changes in your fighting style Zuko."

Zuko croached an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You were less agressive and more calculating." Iroh smiled. "You were patient and waited for your opening, knowing that pushing forward would get you no-where. As well did you work well in sync with Aang." Iroh smiled warmly. "You did well. Both of you. And yes. They key was indeed working together." he said.

Aang beamed and then he clasped his hands together as he bowed. "Thank you for the lesson Shifu Iroh!" he said. "You were right! That was a lot of fun!"

Zuko shook his head. Part of him questioned how much of this had been for training and how much it had been Iroh honestly just wanting to have fun with them.

Well… Either way Zuko could grant him that. Iroh had always wanted Zuko to try and have fun. And Zuko would always reply that he had no time for fun.

And Iroh… Iroh said. There is always time for fun. Yes, even in the darkest of times. Perhaps that is the time where it's the most important.

"Phew." Iroh wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "I haven't moved around like that for years."

"You can handle it. You're not that old." Zuko smirked. "Beside that's a lie. You moved plenty around when those earth kingdom soldiers caught you."

"Did I?" Iroh asked. "Well I suppose." he commented.

"You were smashing rocks with a _chain."_ Zuko exclaimed. "You are not at all as weak or feeble as you make yourself out to be!… Wait." he halted.

Iroh looked away.

"If you had been more active and actually tried to help capture Aang before. He would have been captured." Zuko realized. "You clearly never wanted me to capture him. Were you sabotaging me?" he asked.

"Well it all worked out didn't it?" Iroh asked in his best innocent smile. "Capturing the Avatar wouldn't have made you happy. I mean." he scratched his cheek then he looked at Zuko and Zuko smirked.

"Must have been a difficult position for you." Zuko commented. "Trying to help a nephew who only wanted to capture the Avatar. But also knowing that the world _needs_ the avatar so you can't allow said nephew to capture him."

"It had its challenges." Iroh smiled clearly relieved that Zuko hadn't gotten angry. "But it was worth it." he said padding Zuko on the arm.

Zuko frowned. "Can I ask you something."  
  
"Anything Nephew." Iroh said.  
  
"The north pole." Zuko said. "Why..."  
  
Iroh sighed deeply. "Well Zuko. Given the choice if Zhao should get to the avatar first or you... That really isn't even a competetion. Also." he looked down. "There was no stopping you. At least... I could try and make sure you would be safe. Try." he closed his eyes.

Zuko halted as he swallowed. "Uncle I..."

"You've always been walking your own path Zuko. And there was never any stopping you." Iroh smiled a little fondly. "I suppose all I could really do... Was to try and keep you safe."  
  
"What an unthankful job huh?" Zuko asked a little ashamed.

"No." Iroh shook his head. "That's not how it works Zuko. You remember what I told you. On Zhao's ship?" he asked. "I think of you as my own."  
  
"I... I know." Zuko swallowed.

"I meant it." Iroh said. "Then and now. I could never bear it if anything happened to you."

Zuko closed his eyes as he swallowed. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"I havn't done much to deserve it." Zuko commented.

"Again. That's not how it works." Iroh smirked amused. "Beside. You are doing plenty now. So what's the issue?" he asked in a warm smile.

Zuko smiled warmly back then he halted. "Uncle... There are still things you are not telling me aren't there?" Zuko asked. "Just how much do you actually know? Old friends you contacted. Who are they?" he asked. "I mean I understand why you wouldn't tell me back then. I really do! But... What about now?" he asked.

"All in due time dear nephew." Iroh assured. "Sometimes though. It's the insignificant looking tile that is worth looking out for." he smirked as he pulled out a familiar Pai-Sho tile.

Zuko frowned as he looked at the infamous white Lotus tile in Irohs hand. How could he forget their little side trip which Zuko now was absolutely sure had been Irohs attempt on distracting him from trying to capture to Avatar. He had been doing all of that on purpose. Still though... There it was again. The same damn tile.

Iroh shook his head. "It's more than what it looks. Here." he put it into Zukos hand. "Just. Keep it on hand. Just in case."

Zuko halted but then nodded. "Erhm. Thank you." he said feeling kind of confused.

Iroh just offered Zuko a last pointed look and a warm smile before he stood up and walked back to the house.

Leaving Zuko who looked confused at the tile in his hand.

Yup… There was a _lot_ of things Iroh hadn't been telling him.


	61. Chapter 61

"Okay." Sokka said as they were finally all seated around the table. "We should really need to decide what we are going to do now! We are inside of a city which could be invaded any day. Do we leave or do we stay? And if we stay what are we going to do?" he asked. "We also have other things we could attempt. Collect people for our strike force elsewhere. We could go meet up with the warriors of the southern water tribe. Aang could go meet that guru guy. We have choices now! So what do we choose?"

"I still want to try and talk to the earth king." Aang said. "I want to see him face to face. Even if it's just that ones."

"I do too." Zuko admitted. "I would really like to see such a man in the eye. I want to see what kind of man would let his city and kingdom be ruled like this."

Iroh looked at Zuko with worried eyes.

"When we defeat the fire lord. Our aim is going to be creating peace with the rest of the world. With this kingdom. This man is someone needed to create this peace." Zuko said. "I just need to know… What kind of man he actually is."

Irohs worried look turned into that of relief, and then a proud little smile emerged.

"So… We should stay here for a while?" Sokka asked. "And find a way to finally meet the earth king?" he asked. "And just… Leave dad hanging."

"You do not need to all stick together at all times." Iroh pointed out. "Sometimes delegation is indeed key. You have a sky bison. One or two of you could go to the southern water fleet while Zuko and Aang concentrate on the earth king."

"What?" Katara asked. "Split up?" she asked. "But…"

"Only for a little while." Iroh held up a hand. "Of course it is merely a possibility. If you feel the correct cause of action is to stick together. Then that's it. You will indeed be strongest when together. And the people who run this city are clearly dangerous. It is merely wise to consider all possibilities."

"It does make sense though." Toph pointed out. "The time we have is not unlimited. And it seems unlikely that we'll get anything out of this earth king."

Zuko frowned deeply as he folded his hands. "Sokka and Katara should go." he finally said. "It's their family _and_ their people. Clearly they both really want to see them."

Sokka turned to Zuko. It was clear there was hope in his eyes but he didn't dare to ask. You could see the longing in him. Katara too did seem hopeful.

"Would you be all right though?" Katara asked. "You said it yourself. This city… It could."

"We have the avatar, the worlds greatest earth bender _and_ the dragon of the west here." Zuko said. "I think we'll be fine."

"Don't forget a young fire bending master called Zuko." Iroh smirked amused.

"Ahem anyway." Zuko coughed into his hand. "That's what I think. What about you guys?"

"It does… Make sense." Katara admitted. "I just. I don't like the idea of just leaving you here." she said.

"You wont." Aang assured. "It'll just be a few days that's all. And Zuko is right! I'm the avatar! Toph is the greatest earth bender in the world and we got _two_ fire bending masters." he grinned holding up two fingers.

"I suppose that's true." Katara admitted just then Toph looked up.

"Someone is at the door." Toph blinked and they all quieted in stunned silence. They all looked rather nervous and Toph finally spoke up. "Zhau-Li."

"What?" Zuko asked. "What is he doing here? How did he get here?" he asked. Dread filled his stomach as harsh knocks sounded at the door. They sounded desperate.

Zuko didn't waste time as he stood up and ran to the door opening it up to try enough face the young man with a scar on the right side of his face.

Wide-eyed Zhau-Li looked up at Zuko. "Thank Agni! I got the right place!"

"Zhau-Li." Zuko gasped. "What's going on? What's happening?" he asked.

Zhau-Li swallowed. "They… They took her! They took Ming!" he cried.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Somehow the Dai-Li found out that… That Ming has been using fire bending and they came to our house!" Zhau-Li gasped. "They kicked in the door and they just took her! Then… Then Kulai started to cry and... The kid is a fire bender! She send sparks into the air and they took her too! They took the both of them!"

Zuko gasped.

"You're with the Avatar right? You can talk to them. To the Dai-Li. Tell them to let them go." Zhau-Li asked. "They didn't do anything wrong! Kulai is just a two year old _toddler!"_

Suddenly Iroh was at Zukos side. "You need to calm down." he said. "Nothing is gained by panicking."

Wide-eyed Zhau-Li looked at Iroh. "Who...Who?" he asked.

"This is my uncle. Iroh." Zuko presented him and Zhau-Li's eyes widened.

"You… You mean." Zhau-Li gasped. "General Iroh?"

"Retired." Iroh held up a hand. "Well and branded a traitor to the fire nation army. So I think that would strip me of my rank either way. Come in and sit down." he gestured. "Tell us what happened. Slowly this time." he asked kindly.

* * *

Finally they managed to get Zhau-Li inside and the young man was clearly shaken up as he tried to tell his story.

"I've never seen earth benders like that before." Zhau-Li whispered. "They were ruthless." he swallowed. "And no-body dared say anything because… They already knew. If you stand against the Dai-Li they'll just take you too."

"They took a two year old." Katara whispered. "That's horrible."

"That settles it. We _have_ to talk to the earth king now. They can't do this." Aang stated.

Zuko closed his eyes. "I want to check on the others first. Just to make sure they are okay." he said.

"Zuko." Katara whispered.

"Those are _my_ people." Zuko said. "And I promised them they would be safe! I _promised."_ he said.

Iroh put a hand on Zukos shoulder then turned to Zhau-Li. "We'll do what we can." he said. "The Prince has a very stubborn streak. He wont give up easily."

"Let's go to the lower ring then." Katara said as she stood up. "Just to make sure everyone is okay."

"You don't all have to come." Zuko said.

"Honestly. I'll feel terrible just sitting here." Aang stated. "So we might as well all go."

"What twinkletoes said." Toph said.

* * *

The moment they approached the small house in the lower ring where the fire nation refuges resided a little girl came running. "PRINCE ZUKOOO!" Rhina shouted as she grabbed Zukos leg and cried.

"Rhina." Zuko breathed and crouched down on one knee. "Are you okay?" he asked as he touched her face.

"Uhu." Rhina sniffed. "I was trying to sell pottery. Like yesterday! And then… And then." he voice broke. "They came into our house! They messed it all up!"

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered. "It's going to be okay." he said.

Katara how-ever was looking at the little house with the broken down door. "That's… Their house?" she asked. "That's way to small for twenty-one people!"

"It's enough." Zhau-Li said. "The main thing is that we are safe until the fire nation has been taken back and we can go home. How-ever… "

"You aren't safe." Zuko swallowed and he looked down. "Aang… Appa can carry around six people right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Aang replied.

"That's four trips. Four trips and everyone can get out of here. They aren't safe. If we force ourselves into the palace the Dai-li will target these people. They are the Dai-Li's hostages right now." Zuko said. "To keep us in line."

"But if we start transporting them on Appa the Dai-Li will notice." Sokka pointed out.

"And what about Ming and Kulai?" Zhau-Li asked.

Zuko hissed as he grabbed his forehead. "I'm thinking." he said. Then groaned deeply. Then he turned to Iroh as if hoping that he would magically have the answers.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Iroh said sadly. "That's a harsh truth of being a leader. Sometimes it's about choosing what you think is the least bad option."

"But what _is_ the least bad option here?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know." Iroh said. "Each option comes with its own set of risk. And there is no way of knowing what would be best."

Zhau-Li hissed as he squinted his eyes and turned away. Then he looked up and his eyes widened. "HEY!" he shouted as he pointed and Zuko turned. "That's the kid they took away the other day! He's back!"

At ones Zuko turned to see a kid his own age looking wide-eyed at them in shock. "Hey you! Come over here!" he exclaimed.

" _Jet?!"_ Katara shouted.

"Katara?" Jet gaped.

"Wait you _know_ each other?" Zuko asked.

"No!" Katara exclaimed. "I just know he's a total creep!"

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed.

Finally Jet made his way over to them glancing up at Zuko then at Katara. "Hi. What's up." he said.

"You tell me." Zuko crossed his arms. "Zhau-Li here told me that yesterday morning you were taken away by the Dai-Li."

"I was what now?" Jet asked.

"Taken!" Zhau-Li said. "You were screaming that Ming was a fire bender and they came and _dragged_ you away."

"Dude you must be confused." Jet said. "I haven't done anything like that. And I've been fine the entire time I have been in the city."

"I _saw_ you!" Zhau-Li exclaimed.

"Must have been someone else." Jet said.

"No. It was _you._ I would remember that hair and those hook swords anywhere." Zhau-Li stated.

Toph gaped as she stepped forward. "This is weird." she said.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"They are _both_ telling the truth!" Toph gaped. "But that.. That's impossible!"

They all looked up at each other. Looking both concerned and confused.

"The only explanation is that both at least believe they are telling the truth." Toph said.

"Maybe it really was someone else you saw." Zuko suggested to Zhau-Li.

"No." Zhau-Li shook his head. "It was him."

"Look. I don't know you man." Jet said. "I've never seen you before. I was just taking a walk and then you started pointing at me. That's all."

Katara frowned deeply. "Shouting at fire bender _does_ sound like something you would do." she commented dryly.

"What?" Jet asked. "Why would I do that? There aren't any fire benders in this city."

They all blinked.

"And even if there were. What's the problem with that?" Jet asked.

Now Katara, Sokka and Aang were gaping.

"Huh?" Katara asked. "What do you mean? You tried to destroy an entire village just because it had fire nation people living in it!"

"Why would I do that?" Jet asked confused.

"Because… The war!" Katara exclaimed.

"What war?" Jet asked and all gaped. "There is no war in Ba Sing Se Katara." he smiled a weird creepy smile as his eyes seemed oddly dull.

"Katara." Sokka hissed. "I am getting some creep Joo Dee vibes here."

"Erhm Jet." Katara stepped forward. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Jet replied. "In fact I am doing better than I have in a long time. I know I had some issues in the past. But I have been trying to change for the better! Really." he smiled while his eyes looked outright glacial.

"I don't even know this guy. But I can tell this is wrong." Zuko stated as he pointed.

"Some sort of brain washing?" Sokka asked as he stepped closer to examine Jet who blinked uncomfortable.

Zuko frowned. "So they took this guy and did something to him." he closed his eyes. "At least. If we can make him tell where they took him. There's a chance of finding Ming and Kulai. And then we can get everyone out of this city."

Katara nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

And they all nodded in agreement.


	62. Chapter 62

Soon they were all gathered in a small room Iroh had managed to find for them. Using a few kind words and some copper coins.

It was honestly impressive how he managed to make a suspicious man just turn the other way and let them use his room.

Now they had Jet seated in a chair and his eyes nervously darted all around the place. “Guys… I’m not sure what you’re trying to prove.” he said. “I didn’t do anything. I swear.”

Katara frowned as she bowed down to get in eye heigh with Jet. And Jet wide-eyed looked back at her.

“Jet… I need you to tell me about the war.” Katara said.

“What… What war?” Jet asked. “There is no war in Ba Sing Se. What are you talking about?”

“Jet! I need you to remember!” Katara said. “In the past. You’ve seen the war, try to remember!”

Jet hissed. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” he said as he squinted his eyes.

“Try to go back.” Katara asked. “You’ve seen it. You have to remember.”

Jet hissed as he turned his head and then he suddenly started to sweat. “No… Nooo.” he hissed.

“Fire bending. What does that make you feel like?” Katara hissed.

Jet hissed as he grabbed his head. “Stop it.” he asked. “It… It’s to painful. I can’t.” he hissed.

“Jet.” Zuko suddenly spoke up and Jets eyes snapped open as he looked up at Zuko. “Look at me.” he said and then he held out a hand and a flame erupted from his palm. “What does this make you feel?”

Jet halted, he was frozen as he wide-eyed looked at the flame in Zukos hand.

“You are facing a fire bender. A real one.” Zuko said calmly. “What does that make you feel?”

Jets eyes were on the flame in Zukos hand. He inhaled a deep breath, then gasped.

“You’ve been burned before. Haven't you?” Zuko asked. “When was that? How were you burned?”

Jet looked up. “They burned it down…” he whispered. “They burned it all down. We hadn’t done _anything._ ” he swallowed.

Zuko stood stern while the flame stayed in his hand. 

“The entire village… It’s gone.” Jet whispered. “And they were laughing… THEY WERE LAUGHING!” he screamed as he stood up. “STOP LAUGHING!” he shouted at Zuko and then he without a warning launched forward grabbing Zukos neck and they fell down on the ground. “All fire benders must _die!”_ he hissed. “DIE ASH MAKER!” he screamed as his fingers dug into Zukos throat.

“JET!” Katara and Sokka screamed as they ran forward and grabbed Jets arm trying to pull him back.

“No! Let go of me!” Jet shouted. “Do you know what they did! They _killed_ them!” he shouted tears running down his face. “People were trapped in the house! They wouldn’t let them out! They wouldn’t let my mom and dad out! I heard them scream! And the fire. The fire wouldn’t stop!”

“Jet please! Calm down!” Aang asked as he helped pushing Jet backwards and Zuko sat up. Holding his throat while Iroh rushed to his side.

“Are you all right?” Iroh asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Zuko replied as Zhau-Li and Toph stepped forward creating a wall between Zuko and the struggling Jet.

“Urgh. ARH my head!” Jet cried grabbing his head. “It hurts!” he hissed.

“You remember right? The war?” Katara asked.

“Fire… There’s so much fire.” Jet cried. “Make it stop. Make it _stop!”_ he begged.

“Zuko. I think It’s better we leave the room now.” Iroh whispered and Zuko nodded as he allowed Iroh to take him outside. “Zhau-Li please come too.” he asked and Zhau-Li nodded as all three fire benders left the room allowing the others to concentrate on Jet.

* * *

“Jet. I need you to calm down.” Katara said in her best soft voice. “Listen to my voice and _breath.”_ she asked.

Jet hissed as he shook his head. But finally did what he was told and Katara guided him back towards the chair.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Katara whispered. “No one deserves this. I hope this will help.” she said as she moved behind Jet and lifted her hands. Allowing water to glow from her hands.

“Man….” Sokka muttered. “I can’t believe I am feeling sorry for Jet.” he admitted.

Toph and Aang was quiet as they looked at the boy who hissed now with Kataras hands on his tendrils.

* * *

Outside the door Zuko was quiet as he leaned against the wall. Zhau-Li was crouched on the floor and Iroh had sat down with crossed legs. Breathing deeply and rhythmically.

Zuko glanced at Zhau-Li and his burn scar. And was reminded of Zhau-Li’s story… He had been in the army. He had been ordered to burn down a village but he had refused.

It was clear what Zhau-Li was feeling. The village Jet had been from. It had been one of those and… Just how many?

As if to confirm Zukos thoughts Zhau-Li reached up to touch his own scar and he swallowed.

“You didn’t do it.” Zuko said. “You weren’t the one burning down his village.”

“I almost did.” Zhau-Li whispered. “I don’t know if it was his village. But it really doesn’t matter does it?” he asked. “I was about to follow orders it’s just… when it was time to send the fire blasts.. I couldn’t.” he closed his eyes. "I just couldn't do it."

“That only speaks volumes of your heart and your honour.” Iroh replied. “Zuko truly has found himself good friends and allies. It does bring an old man hope to see such fine young men as yourself.”

Zuko sighed deeply. “Do you even think it’s possible uncle?” he asked. “To restore the fire nations honour? We brought so much death and misery.” he squinted his eyes. “Do we even have a right to go home and act like things are fine?”

“It wont be easy Zuko.” Iroh said. “But it’s possible. And it _must_ be done.” he said. “You know. Not all fire nation are evil. And those who just wish to live their own life in peace _deserves_ a chance.”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah…. Yeah you’re right.” he said.

“Prince Zuko.” Zhau-Li hesitated. “You know that… I wish to serve you. Right?” he asked. “I want to help! In what-ever way I can.”

Zuko looked up at Zhau-Li and Zhau-Li’s eyes were honest. Very honest.

“I appreciate it.” Zuko said. “Really. I know that… There’s not a lot of people I can trust. So having one more. One who is actually fire nation. One who understands. It means a lot to me.” he said.

“It’s an honour.” Zhau-Li gasped.

"No. Seriously. It's not." Zuko tried awkwardly. "You don't need to."

Iroh smiled amused. “See Zuko. Making friends is its own reward in many ways.”

“Heh. Ones again you’re right.” Zuko had to admit.

Just then the door opened and Katara stepped out.

“He has remembered some things.” Katara said. “And he is going to try and take us where they took him. How-ever… Now that he knows Zuko is a fire bender. That makes the situation delicate.” she said. “As you could see Jet is.." she swallowed. "Disturbed. He truly hates fire nation. Deeply. And espcially fire benders." Katara poke quietly. "We have tried to explain to him that you are Aangs fire bending teacher and that the avatar _needs_ a fire bending teacher if he is to restore balance to the world. He doesn’t know you’re the Prince. Or that you two are also fire benders.” she looked at Iroh and Zhau-Li. 

“He doesn’t know it’s two fire benders we are trying to rescue either I assume.” Zuko replied and Katara shook her head.

Iroh frowned as he stroked his beard. “Poor boy.” he said he finally said in a sad tone. “So much suffering in someone so young... Ones again."

Katara swallowed as she rubbed her arm. Not looking to comfortable either.

Zuko swallowed. “Can I ask you two to just go and makes sure that everyone of the refuges are safe. That the Dai-Li wont take them?” he asked Iroh and Zhau-Li. “Then I’ll make sure that we get Ming and Kulai.”

“Prince Zuko.” Zhau-Li hissed.

“I know. I’m sorry I keep leaving you out of the action.” Zuko said. “The thing is that the Dai-Li will be watching them and we'll be poking the hornest nest. I _need_ to know that they will be safe." he said. "And we need Jet. We don’t know how he will react if anyone but myself fire bends. Heck I probably shouldn’t fire bend again either while being next to him.”

“We’ll do like you ask.” Iroh said without missing a beat. “ _If_ you promise me that you will stick close to your friends. The place you are going will be dangerous.”

Zuko smiled amused. “Of course Uncle.” he said.

“Come on then.” Iroh stood up as he lightly touched Zhau-Li’s arm. “The Prince has given us an order.”

Confused Zhau-Li looked confused at Iroh but Iroh kept calmly walking and was soon through the door.

Finally Zhau-Li shook his head. He made one short bow for Zuko and then ran after Iroh who kept walking at such a calm pace out on the street.

* * *

Outside on the street Iroh kept walking calmly and Zhau-Li walked with a straight back though he couldn't help keep stealing glances at Iroh. Every time he caught himself he straightened himself out and looked forward. But then he couldn't stop himself again.

“I sense you have questions.” Iroh commented in a amused tone. 

“Well… Erhm.” Zhau-Li hesitated. “I understand you are Prince Zukos teacher and his uncle.” he said. “You are though a Prince yourself right? You have a greater right to the throne than Zuko has. Why would you… Take orders from him?”

“Because that’s what I choose to do. Like you choose to do it.” Iroh said. “You need not take orders from him either. He is wanted for treason and neither of us carry rank. Anyone who follows Zuko now will be doing so out of choice.”

Zhau-Li halted and then he nodded. “I see… I think.”

“It really is remarkable.” Iroh continued. “It is not so long ago that Zuko wouldn’t trust anyone. Not even me.” he said. “I’m so glad to see him put his trust in good people.”

“You think he trusts me?” Zhau-Li asked.

“Certainly.” Iroh replied. “And Zuko has learned not to trust anyone easily. I sincerely hope his trust wont be miss placed now.”

“No!” Zhau-Li exclaimed. “I promise! It wont be.”

“I didn’t think it would.” Iroh assured. “I just wanted you to know how remarkable this is and…” he halted. “How much damage it could cause if his trust was broken now. It is only so recently that he started putting his trust in anyone.”

Zhau-Li nodded. “I swear.” he said. “I’m with him!”

Iroh smiled. “That’s very good to hear. Zuko is going to need _all_ the help he can get in the future.”

Zhau-Li nodded. “I’m ready for it.”

“Relax.” Iroh chuckled. “Let’s go to your house and then perhaps. A nice cup of tea. That should help settle everyone down.”

Zhau-Li blinked as he walked with the older shorter man back to their house.

Zhau-Li had to admit… He had grown up being told amazing stories about the Dragon of the West. The most feared general in the fire nation army.

This… Wasn’t really what he had expected General Iroh to be like.

Then again Prince Zuko had barely _ever_ gotten mentioned by anyone. As if he was just that unimportant. And honestly. While Zuko was younger than Zhau-Li by just a few years.

Zuko had the air of a much older and much more seasoned man. As far as Zhau-Li was concerned. Prince Zuko was one of the most impressive men he had ever _met._

It just went to show you really couldn’t trust all of those stories Zhau-Li supposed.


	63. Chapter 63

As they walked through the city. Katara and Toph had made sure to place themselves firmly between Jet and Zuko. Not for the first time trying to create that human shield while Sokka kept strict eyes on Jet as to make sure he wouldn't cause any trouble.

Sometimes Jet would glance at Zuko. His eyes would be filled with hate… Distrust… Disgust.

Thing just was. Zuko had been very used to that exact kind of looks from many different kinds of people.

His own fire nation soldiers… Earth kingdom citizens. The very group who was now acting to protect him.

In the past those looks had gotten to Zuko. They had made him angry and resentful.

Now he didn't feel either of those things. Honestly Zuko just felt sad and that was kind of it.

Suddenly Aang was right next to him and he looked up. "You're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Zuko replied in a whisper.

Aang frowned. "Zuko… I don't really need Tophs abilities to know you're lying."

"Sorry I just." Zuko sighed deeply reaching a hand up to touch his throat where Jets fingers had been digging into his flesh less than an hour ago. It was still sore.

Even back then. As Jet had been on top of him. His eyes burning with rage as he had been looking into Zukos eyes. He had clearly wanted murder.

Zuko had seen it. The hate and disgust and even then… He just felt sad.

"Do you need Katara to look at that?" Aang asked.

"No." Zuko replied. "It's fine. Just a little sore."

"We wont let Jet hurt you again." Aang said in a firm tone.

"I know." Zuko said. "And that's not." he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"What?" Aang asked.

Zuko sighed deeply. "I don't actually blame him." he finally admitted.

Aang frowned deeply. "You never did anything to Jet." he pointed out.

"I know but." Zuko frowned. "I destroyed villages. I destroyed Katara and Sokkas village. I destroyed Sukis village." he pointed out. "And I…"

"Stop!" Aang demanded and Zuko looked up meeting his grey eyes. "This wont help anything or anyone." he said. "I _know_ you would never allow anyone to be burned alive. Not even back then. And beside, you are doing the right thing _now."_ he stated. "Jet is… not right in the head. He wasn't when we met him the first time either. He was willing to kill an entire village just to get rid of fire some nation citizens. Fire nation citizens who had never done anything wrong and was just living their own life! And you…. You never tried to kill anyone. You're not even remotely the same."

Zuko knew that was supposed to make him feel better. But it didn't. The reality was that the cruelty of the fire nation had _created_ the person Jet was now. And Zuko just felt sad.

Then Aang reached up and grabbed Zukos hand. "Come on." he said and pulled Zuko forward. First now did Zuko realize the others had gotten ahead by quite a bit and they picked up speed to catch up. Aang not letting go of Zukos hand.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the shore of a large lake in the upper ring. Jet hissed as he grabbed his head. "It…. It was somewhere around here." he hissed. "There was water. Lots and lots of water."

Zuko looked around. There didn't look to be anything around here. Then he looked at Jet. Jet didn't look good. He hadn't from the start really. Covered in cold sweat and his body shaking even when he was just standing. Now though he also started to look ash grey.

Zuko though knew better than to try and move in to ask if he was all right. _Any one else_ than Zuko would be a better choice right now to ask about Jet's well being.

Thankfully Katara was already on it as she lifted a glowing hand and touching the back of Jet's head making him relax as his shoulders slumped together. "Sorry. All I can do is try to dull the pain." she said.

Jet barely even nodded. Now looking drowsy as his eyes were dripping.

Sokka sighed deeply. "Looks like a dead end. There's nothing here."

"Wait." Toph stepped forward. "Yes there is. You guys just can't see it."

Zuko looked up and so did everyone else who looked to Toph that stepped forward and took a stance. She stamped on the ground and suddenly a new platform emerged from the water complete with a tunnel.

Everyones eyes widened as Zuko smirked.

"A secret tunnel that can only be opened by an earth bender." Toph smirked satisfied.

"It was there!" Jet gasped. "They dragged me down and… It's dark down there." he swallowed. "Except. A green light." he hissed grabbing his head again. "It's wrong. That light is wrong… There… There is no war in Ba Sing Se." he gasped.

Zuko stood still. A green light? Like the flames in Long Fengs library.

There was more to those flames… There was a reason for their green sick colour.

Zuko was already shivering by the idea of seeing more fire like that down there. Sick fire.

But he swallowed his pride and as Toph took a step forward he followed with the rest. Down a small and indeed dark passageway.

Without even thinking Zuko turned on a little flame in his hand only for Jet to hiss like a cat and immediately Zuko thought better off it and extinguished his flame making Sokka sigh disappointed.

It didn't take long though before another light came from the end of the tunnel and true enough… It was green.

As they stepped into a massive underground hall, it was all illuminated by these green flames casting long shadows across the walls and Zuko wrapped his arms around himself.

He had know fire to be destructive, burning and painfull. He had never known it to be _sick._ Like this.

Sick like the city. Sick like the Joo Dee's and now jet. Like a virus spreading deep below the city, swallowing it up from under ground.

One thing Zuko knew was that he _hated_ this place! And this had to be the worst part of Ba Sing Se. Deep underground. Cut off from the sun and only having the light source of this sick green fire.

Quietly they made their way through the halls only to suddenly hear monotone voices speaking. A chair of young women and Zuko looked in through a door that had been left slightly open to see a whole group of young women.

All of their eyes were wide and their pupils tiny.

A Dai Li soldier was standing in front of them spoke. "I am Joo Dee."

And all the women repeated. "I am Joo Dee." in the same monotone voice.

"Welcome to Ba Sing See. Where the walls keeps us safe."

"Welcome to Ba Sing See. Where the walls keeps us safe."

Zuko wanted to vomit. He felt sick beyond belief and tore himself away from the opening.

"I remember." Jet breathed as he looked up. "I was definitely here."

"Let's try and find where they are holding the prisoners." Zuko whispered and the all nodded as they rushed down the halls.

They kept moving forward, through big halls. Sometimes having to hide in the shadows from passing Dai Li soldiers.

Then as they had gone through a huge door into what looked a cave suddenly the door behind them shut closed as well as the door in front and Zuko gasped.

"We're trapped!"

Sokka how-ever was looking up and he gasped as he pointed.

They all looked up and there were Dai Li soldiers. A lot of them. Hanging from the ceiling.

"Well… That's new." Sokka commented.

Zuko twirled around to look up on a high platform and there was Long Feng himself standing with a stern look on his face.

"Long Feng!" Aang gasped.

"You have made yourself enemies of the state." Long Feng informed them.

"You took two of my citizens!" Zuko exclaimed pointing a hand forward. "Two innocent! Give them back. _Now!"_

Jet's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"They were in _our_ city." Long Feng stated. "And thus were to follow the rules of Ba Sing Se. The rules were broken and thus punishment is required. You as well, were welcome as long as you followed the rules. All of you are now enemies of this very city." he nodded his head. "Take them into custody."

And on Long Fengs command all the Dai Li jumped down as Sokka pulled out his boomerangs and Jet pulled out his swords.

The other four took their bending standses and all at ones it was a big battle.

Zuko yelled as he ended up dodging and jumping. Using kicks to kick away boulders. He had a problem. A big problem.

This was a very small enclosed space and he couldn't afford ending up burning one of his friends on accident.

Suddenly Zuko found himself standing back to back with Jet as he pushed boulders back.

"What's wrong Ash maker?" Jet hissed. "No fire today?"

"I _don't_ want to burn any of you." Zuko exclaimed bitterly.

If that pleased Jet. It didn't show. "They didn't tell me it was _your_ people we were saving. Fire nation citizens."

"Refuges. A two year old and her _mother_ who is a _pottery maker!"_ Zuko hissed. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted as a big boulder came right towards them and Zuko slipped in front of Jet now sending a blast of fire sending the boulder back.

Jet hissed but there was no time to reply as another Dai Li came.

A thing became apparent though. While their own group was outnumbered. The Dai Li were outmatched. They were the avatar and three bending _masters_. It helped too that the two none benders didn't really need to be saved and could hold their own.

Zuko was the first to notice that as the Dai Li soldiers were almost all defeated. Long Feng turned around to run and he immediately followed.

Jet who had had his eyes on Zuko at all times were quick to follow and the last one who managed to slip through before the door closed behind them was Aang as they were now all chasing Long Feng into a separate room until finally they hit a dead end.

"Where's Ming and Kulai?" Zuko shouted. "They are under _my_ protection! And I will _not_ stop until they are safe!"

Long Feng lifted an eyebrow. "Very well then." he said. "A final proposition. Take your citizens. Prince Zuko. Every single one of them. Take the Avatar and his friends and _leave_ this city. Do not ever come back."

Jets eyes widened and he turned to Zuko. "You are?" he asked.

Zuko how-ever ignored him. "If it was only up to me I would take you up on that offer." he said. "But I am merely the avatars teacher _not_ his master. He is to decide what he intends to do or not do in this city."

Aang nodded as he stepped in front of the other two. "You've gone to far." he said. "And we will not be allowing this to go on any more. Your reign will stop. _Now!_ "

Aang took a bending stands and Zuko did the same. This time he was more than ready to _burn._ Jet as well had pulled out his swords.

Long Feng how-ever was smirking. "Jet." he spoke. "The earth king has invited you to lake Laogai."

Zuko blinked. What… What was this about?

And then suddenly Jets monotone voice. "I am honoured to accept his invitation." the next second Jet was attacking Aang and Aang dodged.

"AANG!" Zuko shouted as Jet kept attacking and Aang screamed as he kept dodging around. Zuko lifted a hand now with fire in it but then he halted. He couldn't attack! He couldn't attack either of them.

"Jet! It's me! AANG!" Aang screamed. "We're friends! You don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid Jet no longer has a choice." Long Feng smirked and Zuko gasped as he noticed. Jets eyes were dilated. Covering almost all of his iris.

Zuko swallowed and then suddenly he got an idea. An insane idea. He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled earning their attention. "Hey! Jet!" he shouted. "Look at this!" he held out a hand making a flame erupt from it. "It's fire! I'm a _fire bender!"_

Jet gasped as he staggered backwards.

"Those fire benders. They were laughing right?" Zuko asked. "Now I'm laughing to! Hahahaha!" it had to be the fakest laughter ever made. There was absolutely nothing funny about this.

But it worked and Jet _screamed_ at the top of his lungs as he came running for Zuko with his swords.

"Zuko!" Aang gasped.

"Don't worry about me. Go for Long Feng." Zuko shouted as he easily dodged. Twin swords! It was familiar and Jet was out of control. He really had this.

Aang nodded as he jumped up to reach Long Feng only for Long Feng to hiss as he called out a boulder and threw Aang back.

Then he looked down at Zuko locked in combat with Jet. How-ever that was the moment Zuko managed to bow, make Jet trip. Get on Jets left as he grabbed Jets hand and _disarmed_ him so now Zuko was the one holding the swords in his own hands.

Long Feng hissed. "Useless." he stated as he lifted a hand and in the next second a massive boulder dropped from the ceiling and was about to land right on Jet.

"NO!" Zuko screamed as he got above Jet and using his blades to send a flaming ball forward which shattered the rock and left them both unharmed just as Aang fell to the floor as well.

And that was all the time Long Feng needed to turn around and escape through a tunnel closing the hole behind him.

"HEY!" Aang screamed as he jumped up. "Come back here you coward!"

Zuko how-ever was lowering his swords and then looked down at Jet who was holding his head as his body was shaking.

Aang halted. "Jet?" he asked.

A pathetic sound came from Jet. Wheezing, hissing. Crying. And then a drop of water fell from his face and down on the floor.

"Why?" Jet finally asked and he looked up. His eyes huge and red rimmed. "Why did you save me?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko looked down at him. "I know. You would not have done the same for me." he said. "Here's the thing though. I don't want to be like you."

Jet silenced. His entire body growing stiff, his eyes were wide and then suddenly he grabbed his head. He was shaking and then he let out a scream that echoed through the caves. "AAAARGH!"

The scream was raw and full of nothing but pure pain and agony and then he broke together in tears just as the door behind them opened and the rest of their group ran in.

Wide-eyed they all looked at Jet who was a sobbing mess on the ground. "What happened?" Katara asked as she ran to Jet and fell down on his knees. "Jet? Are you hurt? _Jet?!"_ she asked.

And then Jet grew silent. He slumped to the floor making Katara gasp. As she turned Jet around his eyes were… Weird. They looked empty. Like there was nothing in there.

And Zuko swallowed as he felt it. The flame inside of everyone. The flame inside of Jet it was like… It was barely even there. It almost felt... cold.

"Jet… _Jet!"_ Katara shouted as she slapped his cheeks.

Zuko swallowed. "He… He's not going to respond." he whispered.

"But. Why?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. But we don't have the time right now. There are going to be more Dai Li in a second." Zuko stated as he put Jets swords into his own belt and then he walked over to Jet. Pulling the boy over his own shoulders so he was now carrying Jet on his back.

Sokka looked up. Shivering by the sight of Jets dead empty eyes looking at absolutely nothing over Zukos shoulder. Somehow Jets eyes right now seemed to see less than Toph's.

"Toph. Can you get us out of here?" Aang asked. "Please?"

"With pleasure." Toph said opening up a tunnel. "This way. Come on hurry!" she gestured and they all followed her.

"Zuko. If you need me to take over just say the word." Sokka asked as he looked at Jet on Zukos back.

"It's okay." Zuko replied pretending he was not struggling with the near dead weight on his back. "I got this."

"Okay." Sokka nodded. "We can take turns though. If you need it."

"Yeah… Thanks." Zuko replied as he closed his eyes.

Why was this place just so…. Sick.


	64. Chapter 64

As the team finally emerged over ground again the city had turned to semi darkness proving that it was late evening.

That was to their own benefit. No doubt the Dai Li would now be looking for them and they had to find a spot to regroup. Also there was the dead weight of Jet on Zukos back they couldn't just leave behind.

Toph ones again proved to be their greatest asset as they didn't really need to peak around corners to see if the coast was clear. Toph could just _tell_ in which direction to go where there was no people as they moved towards the lower ring.

The place where they felt like they had the greatest likelihood of finding a hiding spot.

Finally they were in the lower ring but faced the question of where to go next. They couldn't go to the fire nation refuge house. It was to much of a risk.

Which sucked because there was no way of knowing if the Dai Li had already attacked that house. The likelihood was sadly pretty great.

Finally they decided if they could find an empty basement or just something, they had to rely on Tophs feet to find something that was empty and they kept running.

Zuko though was starting to buckle under the weight of Jet on his back. Gasping for breath as he tried to keep himself upright.

"Dude just hand him over. I can take him for a while." Sokka said.

"I just… Need a break." Zuko gasped as he finally sat down on the ground and slid Jets heavy body off himself.

Katara took the opportunity to kneel down in front of Jet putting her hands on his face and aimed it upwards. Only to be faced with those same empty unseeing eyes.

Katara tried to wave her hand in front of Jet, but there was no reacting. Like there was nothing going on at all in there. She leaned over to check his breath… He was breathing.

But it was very slow. Barely even making a sound.

"Seriously what happened to Jet?" Sokka asked clearly looking creeped out. It was hard to blame him.

Hopelessly Aang looked up at Sokka. Closing and opening his mouth only for Toph to stand up.

"We've been spotted!" she exclaimed and they all stood up taking stanses.

"Show yourself!" Toph demanded as she pointed at a dark shadow. "I know you are there!"

There was silence. More silence and then finally two figures stepped out.

Two young boys. One looked rather short, with a red bandanna across his forehead and a odd armour around his body.

The other boy was taller. His most prominent feature being a large nose and a straw hat, in his hands though was a bow. The arrow resting on its string ready to fire.

Katara how-ever gasped. "Longshot. Smellerbee."

Zuko was tense. Clearly Katara knew who they were but that didn't help him much.

Then the smaller boy hissed. His eyes growing misty. "What have you done to Jet?" he asked.

No… Wait. That was a female voice. The smaller one was a girl!

"We didn't do anything." Katara promised. "Smellerbee. Please listen."

"Jet…" The girl called Smellerbee swallowed. "JET!" she cried as she came running and fell to her knees grabbing Jet's shirt. "Jet! What happened to you?" she asked. "The Dai Li took you and and… I was so scared. Jet?" she looked up.

Jet's head was dropping down. His eyes were completely empty and he didn't respond.

"Jet… Jet it's me!" Smellerbee cried. "Smellerbee! Jet what happened to you?" she asked as she started to shake him.

"Smellerbee." katara whispered as she put a hand on the girls shoulder making the girl twist around as she sneered and Katara gasped as she stepped back. "I'm sorry I… You have to be quiet." she said. "The Dai Li are still after us."

And Smellerbee gasped. "The Dai Li?" she asked in a whisper. "Did you… Safe him from the Dai Li?"

Katara swallowed as she looked down. "Not exactly."

Smellerbees eyes watered. "What happened to him?" she asked and she turned back to Jet. Reaching up a hand to cup his cheek. "Jet. Jet wake up. Please." she begged.

For all that time the big nosed boy hadn't said a single word as he stood with a bowed head. The straw hat shadowing his face. But his bow was lowered and finally he put it away.

Toph had her eyes closed. Even she could see this was messed up then she looked up. "Ying is on a street three blocks away." she announced making them all look up. "I'll go get him. You guys all stay here." she said as she dashed around the corner.

That left them alone with Smellerbee who had his face buried into Jets shirt as tears fell down her face.

"Who…" Zuko finally asked. "Who are you?" he asked.

Earning Smellerbee's and Longshots attention.

"They are…" Katara hesitated. "They called themselves freedom fighters. A group of orphans who had found together in a forest. Jet was their leader."

"He still is!" Smellerbee exclaimed. "The freedom fighters are not gone! As long as we are alive, so are the freedom fighters. We are a _family!"_

"Freedom fighters?" Zuko asked. "I assume you mean… fight for freedom against the fire nation."

"What else would it be?" Smellerbee asked annoyed. "Who else would have taken all of our parents!"

Zuko halted then he looked down. Squinting his eyes.

Just then Toph came back with Ying in tow and the man gasped.

"Thank earth I found you." Ying gasped. "Ming… Kulai?" he hopelessly looked around but then Yings face faltered.

"I… I'm sorry." Zuko gasped. "I couldn't find your wife or daughter."

Ying gasped as he shook. "That… That's okay." he said though clearly it wasn't. His voice broke. "I'm sure you did what you could." he had to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep himself from breaking.

"We're not stopping." Aang said. "We're going to find them."

Ying nodded, though tears still found their way through his squinted eyes. "Come this way." he gestured. "I'll take you to where the others are hiding." he gestured with his hand.

The others nodded as Zuko was just about to pull Jet back up as Longshot stepped forward.

"I'll take him." Longshot suddenly said in a stern voice. Those were the first words he had even said and somehow it it made the impact even greater.

"Wait…" Sokka blinked at the big nosed teen. "You can talk!?"

Longshot didn't even give a verbal reply. He just looked challenging at Zuko. Daring Zuko to object.

Zuko didn't, he recognised it when it was a matter of honour and principle and instead he helped Longshot getting Jet unto his own back.

"Quick. This way." Ying whispered and everyone nodded as they followed the young man down the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Ying lead the group to what looked like a run down were house just at the edge of town which was all barred up. Then by stamping a foot in the ground he opened up a tunnel for the group to crawl inside.

Longshot going first with Jet still on his back and Smellerbee darting behind. Katara followed and then Zuko who barely managed to take a step before the familiar presence of his uncle rushed in and pulled him into a hug.

"Ugh" Zuko gasped as the air was squeezed out of him. "Hi Uncle." he smiled a weak smile just as Toph came next and hugged Irohs side.

"Uncle Iroh!" Toph exclaimed and Iroh smiled as he let go of Zuko and padded her on the hair.

"I thank the spirits you're okay." Iroh smiled warmly. "When the Dai Li came for us. I was worried things had gone wrong."

"Well…" Zuko hesitated. "It would be a shame to say it went right."

He turned his head and they all looked towards Jet whom Longshot was carefully letting down on what looked like a big sack of wheat.

"Oh no." Iroh gasped. "That boys inner flame."

"I know." Zuko looked down. "I felt it too."

Iroh closed his eyes and Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Katara moved gently towards Jet looking at his empty face as she swallowed.

"You can help him right?" Smellerbee asked.

"I'll try." Katara said as she pulled out some water and let her hands glow then gently touched Jet's tendrils. "Jet… Jet." she spoke in a calm voice. "Can you hear me? Jet."

"Jet please." Smellerbee asked as she moved to his side and grabbed his hand. But it was slack in hers. "Jet…" she swallowed and then moved over as she spoke in a quiet tone almost a whisper. "Kailin." she whispered in his ear. "Kailin wake up. It's me Sascha."

But not even that seemed to wake up the boy who just laid with empty eyes.

"Your real name is Sascha?" Katara asked smellerbee. "That's so pretty."

"I prefer Smellerbee." Smellerbee said. "It's the name Jet gave me when… When." she swallowed. "It's part of becoming a freedom fighter. You leave your old life behind and get a new name. And we're a family." she sniffed. "The Dai Li did this?"

Katara halted then closed her eyes. "I don't know."

Suddenly a shadow came. From the warm aura Katara didn't even have to look to know it was Zuko. "Only partially." Zukos raspy voice spoke. "I'm sorry. This isn't what I meant."

"What happened?" Katara asked as she looked up at Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "We were fighting Long Feng." he said. "Aang, Jet and I." he said. "Then Long Feng… he spoke these words and they were like a trigger. Jet lost control of his own free will and attacked Aang instead on Long Fengs command. It was brain washing plain and simple and then…" Zuko squinted his eyes. "I had to make him stop attacking Aang so… I decided to draw him to me. With this." he held out a hand allowing a flame to erupt.

By the sight of it Smellerbee screamed as she fell backwards. "You're a _firebender!"_ she shouted terrified.

"It… It's okay." Zuko said turning off the flame and tried to take a step forward.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Smellerbee shouted crawling backwards and Zuko halted.

Longshot looked around his eyes narrow. "They are all fire nation." he commented.

"What?" Smellerbee asked and she looked around. She gasped for air and seemed to start to hyper ventilate. " _You!"_ she pointed at Katara. "Why would you bring us here?! To the enemy."

"Smellerbee!" Aang stepped forward. "Look at them. Do they look like soldiers to you? They are refuges! Just like the two of you!"

Smellerbees eyes widened and she looked wide-eyed around at the people who were all looking at them. She was shaking though. It was clear to see.

"I'm so sorry young one." Tien the old woman finally said as she tried. "We didn't mean to scare you. None of us support the war."

Smellerbee's eyes widened.

"And beside… What happened is." Aang swallowed. "After Zuko successfully got Jet's attention. Long Feng got annoyed and… he tried to crush Jet with a boulder. Zuko saved him though… Zuko saved his life. And that's when Jet broke."

"You… You what?" Smellerbee turned to Zuko. "Why?" he asked. "We are the freedom fighters. We fight against the fire nation."

"It was the right thing to do. It's not that complicated." Zuko said. "And… " he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said. "You are the freedom fighters against the fire nation right?" he asked. "I… I want to build a future where that wont be necessary any more. If I can… I don't know."

"Sir." Zhau-Li looked at him.

"I need a moment." Zuko said as he turned around and walked to the other end of the ware house.

* * *

Zuko was allowed his space for the next hour as Katara tried to see if she could help Jet and the rest settled in. Discussing their plans.

Of course it wasn't going to last as Iroh finally approached him in his dark corner. "Zuko." Iroh spoke in a quiet respectful voice.

"Hi Uncle." Zuko whispered from where he was laying on the stacks of hay on his side while facing the wall.

Iroh took that as as good of an invitation as he was ever going to get as he sat down by Zukos feet. "How are you Zuko?" he asked.

"I don't know." Zuko whispered. "This is really… _really_ hard." he said.

Iroh remained quiet as he looked at Zuko.

"Those people. They are counting on me. To help them. But… I don't know if I'm cut out for this at all." Zuko rolled around so he could now look towards Iroh. "Uncle… Why me?" he asked. "Now people are talking about me needing to be the next fire lord. It should be you though. Right?" he asked. "You're older and wiser and.."

"Zuko." Iroh sighed deeply. "There is a river of blood at my feet. Crowning me fire lord would mean bringing back that legacy. That's not what we need. We need to go forward, towards something new and beside." he looked at Zuko. "There is someone now. Someone who these people are looking towards. Someone that people out in the world are talking about and looking towards, someone whom is inspiring them to stand up ones more. Someone whom is bringing them hope." he smiled. "I traveled and I heard the stories all ready. I saw how peoples eyes shined again as they spoke of that person. And that person… Isn't me."

Zuko looked at Iroh and then slowly he sat up so they were now sitting next to each other.

"It's you Zuko." Iroh said. "As it should be."

"Why?" Zuko asked. "Why would people be looking to me of all people?" he asked. "I failed so much in the past! I made so many mistakes! And I don't even know what I'm doing." he said. "And even now I tried my best. I really did… And look at where we are. Hiding in a warehouse."

Iroh looked at Zuko then put a hand under his chin and lifted him up. "Zuko. I've known you as a lot of things. A quitter is definitely _not_ one of them. You can't for a moment convince me you are ready to give up now."

"No of course not." Zuko swallowed. "I just…" he sighed deeply. "What if I screw up?"

"Then you stand up and try again. Like you always have done." Iroh said. "And I'll be with you. Understand?"

Zuko nodded. "You've always been with me." he admitted.

Iroh smiled then he glanced down. "Zuko… Your friends are planning to storm the earth kingdom palace tomorrow. Force their way in to see the earth king. I assume you will be joining them."

"I have to." Zuko said.

"Well… I got one last thing for you you might want." Iroh said as he dug into his pocket and found something packed into a cloth. "I still have friends in the fire nation palace. I asked one of them to find this where I hid it in the catacombs and send it to me."

Zuko blinked as he looked at the wrappings in Irohs hand.

"It's not really from me though." Iroh admitted. "It's from Ursa. She always wanted you to have this. When you were ready that is. So she gave it to me for safe keeping so Ozai would never find it."

"Mom?" Zuko asked

Iroh nodded. "It's an heirloom. Passed to Ursa from her mother. And to her mother from her own father."

Zuko halted. His great grandfather? That would mean… Avatar Roku.

Iroh put the bundle in Zukos hands and with shaking hands Zuko unfolded it to be faced with a golden hair piece looking like two flames.

"This is the crown. Meant to be worn by the crown Prince of the fire nation." Iroh said. "Gifted to Avatar Roku as he left on his Avatar journey… By his best friend. Prince Sozin."

Wide-eyed Zuko looked up. "What?"

"Yes. Those two were friends ones long ago. When they were your age." Iroh said. "Before Sozin got his mad idea and before Roku became such a powerful Avatar. They would play, laugh and tell jokes."

Zuko gasped deeply.

"Now this crown symbolises more than the crown prince of the fire nation. Now it symbolises the friendship shared between the Avatar and the fire lord that ones was." Iroh said. "Some says though… That some friendships can transcend lifetimes."

Zuko looked across the warehouse and saw Aang who was resting as he leaned against some of the boxs's.

"Maybe." Zuko said. "It would be nice to think that."

Iroh smiled as he gently took the crown out of Zukos hands and looked up at Zukos head. "May I?" he asked.

Zuko nodded as he bowed over. Allowing Iroh to gently pull his hair back and create the loop which was required to festoon the crown and then Zuko sat back as Iroh looked at him with a smile on his face.

"It suites you. Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled warmly.

Zuko couldn't help but smile in response, a little embarrassed as he could feel a few strains of hair becoming loose at the front. His hair was still kind of to short for this hair style. It would grow though.

That's when Aang decided to approach them. "Erhm hi Zuko." then he halted by the sight of Zuko and he pointed. "Hey that's mine!" he exclaimed pointing at the crown.

Zuko blinked.

"No. Sorry! Rokus. It's Rokus. It _used_ to be mine." Aang corrected himself and then grinned amused. "Where did you get that?"

"My mom." Zuko replied. "She inherited it from her grandfather Avatar Roku. And Uncle got it out of the palace."

"That's neat." Aang smiled.

"I hope it's okay." Zuko said.

"Of course. I mean what would I be using it for?" Aang asked as he waved a hand over his bald head. "Beside that looks _way_ better on you than it would ever do on me! It suites you _a lot._ Wow! You look super fancy with that." he said tilting his head.

"It used to be the crown worn by the crown Prince." Zuko explained.

"Oh. That's even better. Looks like it found its way home." Aang replied then he frowned. "Where did Roku get it from though? Feels like it was a gift… From someone important. Really important."

"His best friend?" Iroh helped.

"Yeah! That feels right." Aang grinned. "Who would that be."

"Perhaps the crown Prince at the time." Zuko lifted an eyebrow. "Crown Prince Sozin."

Aang blinked. He looked up. "Whaaaaat?" he asked.

"It's not that strange is it?" Zuko asked. "I mean we are friends now right?" he asked. "Didn't Roku say that a mistake made a hundred years ago could be fixed now. But only the two of us could do it. You think maybe… It was the friendship?"

Wide-eyed Aang looked up at Zuko and then. His face turned into a soft smile. "I'd like to think that." he said.

Zuko nodded as he smiled as well. "Thanks for sticking up for me today Aang." he said offering Aang an arm.

Aang though ignored the arm completely and ran straight for Zukos torso for a hug. "Anytime! After all. We're friends." The young airbender grinned as he was hugging Zuko tight.

Amused Zuko shook his head as he returned the hug and sighed deeply. This was madness.

* * *

In the other end of the warehouse. Smellerbee was resting her head on Jet's stomach, water flowing from her eyes.

"Remember what you promised." Smellerbee whispered. "You wouldn't tell anybody that you saw me cry." she said. "You stayed up with me… And didn't leave until sunrise. And you really didn't tell anybody. I'll never forget that." she whispered. "We're family Jet… And a family sticks together. To the last."

And then suddenly. Smellerbee felt a light touch on her shoulder making her scream. Wide-eyed she looked up and realized. It was Jet! Jet had lifted his arm to touch her shoulder.

"Jet!" She returned to his face. "Jet can you hear me?" she asked.

Jet didn't react, his eyes looked as empty as before. Still though… That arm hadn't been moving on its own. Had he tried to comfort her?

Smellerbee gasped as she turned back to him. "You _did_ hear me" she concluded. "You're in there! I knew you were." she swallowed then she laid down again using his stomach as a pillow. "We'll get you back Jet." she whispered. "It's going to be okay…. It's going to be okay." she whispered.


	65. Chapter 65

"Wow." Sokka blinked the next morning as they were about to make ready to force themselves into the palace. "Look at you looking all fancy." he smirked at Zuko.

Zukos cheeks grew red as he looked down. The only difference was the hair piece, otherwise he was wearing the same red earth kingdom robes he had been wearing all day yesterday too.

"That looks really good on you." Katara cut Sokka off before he said anything stupid. "Is there a reason though?"

Zuko inhaled a deep breath. "I'm the Prince of the fire nation and I'm going to meet the earth king today." he said. "It is going to be our first official meeting. Though if things goes as we want, there ought to be many more. And a good relationship is going to be very necessary for the future we want to build." he swallowed as he closed his eyes and tried not to shake. "This meeting will be important in many more ways than one."

"Oh wow. I didn't even think of that." Katara admitted. "Now when you say it like that. I'm getting kind of nervous."

"It'll be okay. He has to listen to us." Aang stated firmly.

Zuko sighed deeply. "I just hope this wont end in disaster." he said as he felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Iroh. Who as always were there to give him encouragement and support.

At that Zhau-Li stepped forward as he looked at Zuko. He took a deep breath and then he bowed. "I just wished to wish you good luck and Agnis blessing." he said.

Zuko looked at Zhau-Li. "Actually…" he hesitated. "I was thinking. Would you join us?" he asked.

Zhau-Li's eyes widened. "Join you? In meeting the earth king?" he asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. To bring the dragon of the west, the man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days, to the earth kings door step doesn't really seem like the best idea when our goal is peace. It is going to look bad enough when we force our way through." he said. "How-ever… It would be nice with the support from an actual fire nation citizen at my side." he said.

"Excellent thinking Prince Zuko." Iroh beamed proudly.

"I… I would be honoured!" Zhau-Li exclaimed.

Zuko looked at Zhau-Li then he took off the outer layer off his own clothes. The thing about these high quality earth kingdom clothes styles was that they had multiple layers and that suited Zuko pretty fine now as he handed the outer robe to Zhau-Li. "Here. We ought to wear our nations own colours as we face the earth king. It's not ideal. But it's the best we can do right now."

Zhau-Li gasped as he looked at the piece of clothes in Zukos hand. Then he slammed a fist into the palm of his hand and bowed for Zuko. "Thank you Prince Zuko!" he said before finally accepting and putting it on. And then he stood there beaming as if Agni himself had just given him his blessings.

Wide-eyed Zuko looked at Zhau-Li not really knowing how to deal with this and ended on an awkward. "Yo-You're welcome." he said and finally managed to turn away.

Only then to be faced with another awkward situation…. It was Smellerbee. Just standing there looking wide-eyed up at Zuko.

"Erhm… hi." Zuko tried.

"You're really the crown prince of the fire nation?" Smellerbee asked as she pointed at Zuko.

"Well… Erhm." Zuko halted. "Technically I have been banished. Then marked for treason which means I have definitely been dis-inherited." he said. "But… Yeah."

Smellerbee frowned. "And you're teaching Aang fire bending."

"Yeah." Zuko said again.

"And you want to fight _against_ the fire lord to end the war." Smellerbee continued.

For a third time Zuko nodded his head. "Yeah."

Smellerbee frowned as she crossed her arms. "You're weird." she said.

"Heh… Well I guess." Zuko commented and he halted. "How is Jet?" he asked.

Smellerbee sighed. "Same as last night. He wouldn't even eat by himself. Had to feed him. But thankfully he swallows by himself."

"Oh.. I'm really sorry." Zuko said.

"Pff. You need to grow a backbone." Smellerbee. "You saved his life right. So clearly you aint owing us anything." she said. "And… People have been pretty nice. They shared their food with us." she nervously looked around. "Dammit! I hate owing a debt to fire nation scu…" she cut herself off. "People." she finished instead.

"Erhm. Smellerbee. Look." Zuko tried as he got down on a knee so they were now the same height. "I get it. The fire nation hurt you. Hurt you a lot." he said. "You have a right to be angry. But if you go around hurting innocent fire nation citizens. You aren't going to be any better than the soldiers who hurt _you._ You understand that right?"

Wide-eyed Smellerbee looked at him.

"We're going to defeat the fire lord." Zuko said. "But we also need to look at what comes after. What do you intend to do? Try to kill everyone in the fire nation? How then would you be any different than the fire lord?"

"I'm _not_ like the fire lord." Smellerbee said in a angry frustrated voice.

"I know." Zuko said. Sounding calm but also a little sad. "But it was the path Jet was walking. I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry. I am not saying you shouldn't fight back. You _should_ fight back. And you have a right to be angry." he said. "All I am saying is… be aware of where you are headed. And be careful. I was on a very wrong path too ones. We can change it though, take our destinies into our own hands and…. Try to head for a better future."

Wide-eyed Smellerbee looked up at Zuko and Zuko offered her a smile.

"Jet is lucky to have good friends like you to look after him. I'm afraid he is going to need it." Zuko stated as he stood up.

"We'll handle it." Smellerbee stated. "Jet never left us. So we wont leave him and…" she halted. "I'll think about what you said. Thanks I guess." she said as she turned around and walked away with a slightly bowed head.

Zuko glanced up to see Longshot who had been standing next to them observing the entire conversation. Shortly Longshot caught Zuko's eyes and offered him a small nod, as if it was acknowledgement and then turned to follow Smellerbee back to Jet.

* * *

They had all crawled outside and up on the roof of the ware house. Those who were about to storm the earth kingdom palace stood in the middle.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Zhau-Li.

A small force yes. But they were the avatar, three master benders. A brilliant tactician and a loyal soldier.

Iroh stepped forward as he looked up at Zuko. "Be careful." he asked.

Zuko nodded. "I will." he had already seen the hug coming and accepted it putting his hands on Iroh's shoulders.

"Get some sense into that earth king!" Smellerbee exclaimed. "Make them pay for what they did to Jet."

Ying swallowed. "If you can just… Tell me where my wife and daughter is." he asked.

"We'll do what we can." Aang said. "We'll force the earth king to listen. We will _not_ be leaving before he has answered our questions." he said. Then Aang pulled out his bison fluite and blew in it.

It didn't take long before the large bison dropped down on the roof and Aang jumped up on Appa's head. "Come on." he said. "We're going to the palace." he said.

Zuko and the others nodded as they all crawled up on the saddle.

"This wont be easy. They will be waiting for us." Aang said with a determined look on his face. "Get ready." and he lifted the reigns. "Yip yip!"

* * *

There was no kidding the Dai-Li was ready. Barely had they gotten into the air before the first builder flew up towards the bison and Katara was the first to react slamming the builder back with her water whip.

Then another boulder came from the other side and this time Zuko send it back with his own flames.

Soon builders came from all sides trying to slow the bison down, but it didn't help. Toph jumped on the ground creating a wave from the ground toppling all the soldiers until Aang swooped down and picked her up.

Katara made the water from all the fountains rise and wash away soldiers and Zuko. Zuko was taking a deep breath as he stood up and then he whirled around making a inferno pushing rocks back.

Zhau-Li had only managed to make single blasts aimed at specific smaller rocks coming their way. Hitting about as many as Sokka had with his boomerang.

Hopelessly Zhau-Li looked at Sokka. "So that's real bending masters."

"Eh. You get used to it after a while." Sokka stated. "It's not that special." he said just as Aang and Katara combined their attacks to create a water pump. Followed up by Toph raising what could best be described as a smaller mountain and Zuko got on top of it kicking it down with fire at his heel.

Zhau-Li turned back to Sokka looking at him with wide big eyes.

"I _know._ " Sokka almost cried. "I'm just trying to not feel inadequate all right?! I'm doing the best I can!"

Zhau-Li nodded and finally turned back to the battle.

Finally they reached the earth palace itself and bursted through the doors on Appas back then jumped off the bison.

"Quick!" Sokka shouted. "We _have_ to find the earth king!"

Everyone nodded without needing another word and the chase was on. Checking rooms and fending off even more Dai-Li soldiers.

Just how many had they thought back now? And they caved in parts of the halls trying to stop them.

Sokka though had concluded what did seem obvious. The halls they were trying to cave in were the halls they needed to go through. They wouldn't try to stop them if they were going to wrong way!

So the caved in halls it was and thankfully they had Toph who just moved the debris out of the way with a handwave and suddenly Sokkas voice shouted.

"GUYS! Over here! I found a really _really_ big door! Must be important."

Zuko turned and made his way over there only to halt as he looked up… Yup that really was a big door. He had to crane his neck to look up at it. That door seemed to be at least 10 meters tall.. And five meters wide.

Heh… Just like home. Sure looked like the doors to a throne room.

Sokka was hopelessly trying to push the door open… Clearly it wouldn't happen. It was a door in solid stone clearly designed so only earth benders could open it.

Just then Aang jumped forward and slammed his staff into the ground blowing the doors open.

…. Okay or an air bender who also happens to be the Avatar. That's fair.

Without another word Zuko ran inside with all of the rest to face a throne room and there was a throne with a man sitting on it. Dai-Li guards moved in to form a line in front of him and Long Feng ran inside to stand in front.

"The earth king!" Aang shouted. "We need to talk to you!"

Long Feng turned to the man on the throne. "They are here to overthrow you." he said.

Zuko blinked as he looked at the man on the throne and then it hit him. This man… Was young! Really… Really young. He had to be in his twenties. Mid twenties at most.

"No we are not here to overthrow you." Sokka said. "We are here to talk!"

"You have to listen." Aang gasped. "Trust us!"

"Why?" The earth king stood up. "You _invade_ my palace. Lay waste to all my guards. Break down my door and you expect me to trust you?!"

"We had no choice!" Zuko stepped forward. "Do you realize what an _insult_ you committed towards us? The Avatar himself came to this city. To talk to _you._ And while we were denied an audience you had a party for your pet _bear!_ That's an insult to our honour. In the fire nation Agni Kais has been fought over less!"

"Wait… Avatar?" The king suddenly halted. "You're the Avatar?" he asked Zuko.

"What? Wait! No. He is." Zuko pointed at Aang who grinned up at him.

"Hi!" Aang waved making a little ball of air with his hand and then stood back.

"But you're the one looking all fancy." The king looked at Zuko.

"I'm the crown Prince of the fire nation and the Avatars fire bending teacher." Zuko sighed deeply. "Which doesn't make this any better. You denied an audience, an important political meeting with a crown Prince of a foreign nation _and_ the Avatar."

"Long Feng is this true?" The king asked Long Feng.

"Sir. I'm afraid you don't understand the whole picture." Long Feng spoke in a kind tone. "While it is true that Zuko is a prince of the fire nation by birth. He was banished from his own nation three years ago and was more recently denounced for treason. When this is the kind of person the Avatar chooses as his teacher, I wouldn't think the Avatar himself is worth meeting."

The king turned to Zuko.

"Yes. I was banished and now I am wanted for treason." Zuko said. "Because my father is at _war_ with the entire world! And I oppose the war itself! He is out there attacking _your_ villages! _Your_ people! And just a few days ago the fire nation was attacking _your_ wall! We came here to see if we could join forces! But you spit in our face and our good will. You insulted us!"

"War?" The king blinked confused. "What war?"

He looked confused. Honestly confused. And unlike the Joo Dees and Jet he did seem to be in his right mind. Just confused.

"Errh… The war that has gone on for the last hundred years." Aang pointed out.

The king blinked confused.

"You… You don't know. Do you?" Katara asked. "But. How is that even possible?"

"It's entirely possible." Zuko replied. "I didn't know of a lot of the cruelties of the war either before I was forced to leave the palace and my nation. And saw it all for myself with my own eyes. Palace life is like theatre in many ways. A grand big illusion where those in power are just hoping reality wont be coming knocking on the door." he glanced up at the earth king and Long Feng.

"Reality is knocking." Aang stated.

Long Feng frowned deeply. "Your majesty. You do not need to bother with these people. Look at them. They are nothing but children. Let me take care of them."

"I'm sure there must be some sort of mistake." The King said looking up at Long Feng.

"Of course your majesty." Long Feng said. "And I will personally ensure that what-ever miss understanding we are having. It will be rectified."

"Hey who calls the shots here?" Toph asked. "Long Feng or the King."

"The King. Naturally." Long Feng said though his eye was starting to twitch.

"So shouldn't he decide what happens?" Toph asked.

The King was sitting still. Clearly that got to him and he blinked.

Zuko wet his lip. They had to play this right. They could screw it up so easily. "Your majesty." he then finally bowed for him in a respectful bow. "I have a proposition for you." he said.

"And that is?" The king asked.

"Your majesty you don't have to listen…" Long Feng began but the king held up a hand.

"I decide. Long Feng." The king said.

Zuko took in a deep breath. They couldn't proof the war, not now. They had to take smaller steps. "Your majesty. It cannot be denied that when we arrived we were denied an audience with you. And to spit in our faces. While you didn't have time to have an audience with the Avatar and the Crown Prince of the fire nation. You had time to host a party for your bear. A party we weren't even invited to. Even though we were right there, in your city. And we had been told that our request for audience was pending. Then told it would be reviewed in six to eight weeks and _then_ we find out about the party from a news paper. With no invitation, no consideration. Only ignored."

The king shot a look at Long Feng clearly annoyed.

"I propose." Zuko sucked in a breath. "Walk with me." he said. "One walk with us. And I will consider this insult forgotten."

"But _Zuko."_ Sokka was about to object.

"Quiet you idiot." Toph hissed as she pulled Sokka down. "He's playing the court game!"

"Do you agree with the proposition Avatar Aang?" Zuko asked Aang.

"I… yes. I do." Aang said. "Prince Zuko." he replied feeling awkward using titles all of a sudden.

"That does seem very reasonable." The King nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Sir! You don't need to walk with these people." Long Feng hissed.

"Long Feng this is your fault." The King said. "You should have invited them to the party then we wouldn't have had this issue. You are the one who taught me that to not invite important people is the same as insulting them."

"Well… Yes." Long Feng said. "But these children are filled with deceit and only seek to sow discord in your court."

"One walk." Zuko held up a finger. "And we will be out of your hair. Forever. We'll pack up. Leave the city. And you will never see us again."

Everyone turned wide-eyed to Zuko and many of them were clearly about to object.

"I accept your terms." The King said as he stood up. "We'll walk."

Long Feng hissed then took a breath to calm his body. "I suppose a walk in the royal gardens."

"No." Zuko said. " _I_ say where we walk."

"But.." Long Feng spluttered.

"Or will the king go back on his promise?" Zuko asked. "A promise made between a king and a crown prince!"

"A dis-inherited crown Prince wanted for treason." Long Feng seethed. Zuko though ignored Long Feng. His eyes were only on the Earth King who looked down at him through his small glasses.

"Very well." The King finally spoke. "Where are we going then?" he asked.

Zuko inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "We're going." he said. "To the lower ring."

Long Fengs eyes widened. Toph smirked, Aang was grinning and Zuko couldn't help himself as he smirked. Looking at the panic that was starting to rise on Long Fengs face.

The King how-ever was oblivious as he nodded. "So be it then. I accept."


	66. Chapter 66

"Now then." The earth king spoke as he took a few steps forward going down the stairs to his throne. "Since we are taking this walk I think introductions are in order." he said looking at them down his nose. "I am King Kuei. 52Th king of the Earth Kingdom." he said.

"Your majesty." Aang bowed respectfully for him. "I am Aang. The Avatar."

Zuko bowed as well in a traditional fire nation greeting. "Prince Zuko. Son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa. Their _first_ child. Which makes me the rightful heir to the fire nation throne. And I have been granted the honor of becoming the Avatars fire bending teacher as well."

Katara looked at the other two and copied the best she could. "I am Katara of the Southern water tribe. The Avatars Water bending teacher."

"Your majesty." Toph made a perfect curtsey. "I am Toph Beifong of the Beifong family. And I am the avatars earth bending teacher."

"Ah I see." Kuei looked curiously at them. "The Avatar is travelling with a bending master from each nation. That's interesting. I have only ever seen earth benders." he glanced at the remaining two Sokka making ready for his own clumsy bow. "I suppose those two must be the servants."

"Hey wait!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm not a…"

"Yes. Your majesty." Zhau-Li bowed a deep bow for him not looking up. "I am Prince Zukos faithful servant. What-ever he demands. I shall comply."

By those words Zuko suddenly stood a little straighter his eyes widening slightly. But he didn't say anything… Even though clearly he wanted to. Katara actually felt a little bad for him, she already knew that Zuko had _not_ asked Zhau-Li to become his servant.

"Then you must be the avatars servant." Kuei pointed at Sokka.

"No… I…" Sokka sighed deeply. "I'm Sokka of the Southern water tribe I'm the… Plan guy."

"The what?" Kuei asked.

"He's a strategist." Zuko helped them along. "And a brilliant tactician who teaches the Avatar the art of planning. As well is he the son of the chief of the South pole. He is expected to become their next leader."

"Thank you Prince Zuko." Sokka smiled. "Nice that _someone_ will put in a good word for me."

"So… He's also a crown Prince?" Kuei blinked.

"In a manner of speaking." Zuko stated. "Though as you can see. The South pole is not quite as developed as other nations in certain areas. You must excuse his quite frankly blunt way of speaking."

"Hey!" Sokka turned to him, his smile now upside down and Aang had a hard time not to laugh.

Zuko however fixed Sokka with a glare. Wordlessly telling him not to screw up and finally Sokka pouted as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"So then. When should we go for this walk?" Kuei asked.

"Well. As Master Gyatso would always say. No time like the present right?" Aang asked. "Why not now?"

"Surely not." Long Feng stated. "We must prepare a route! Have guards ready."

"What's the matter. Don't you trust the strength of your Dai-Li soldiers?" Sokka asked. "It's just Ba Sing Se. It's safe right?"

"Yes. Of course the city is safe." Long Feng said though clearly he was starting to get stressed.

"Then what's wrong with a little walk?" Sokka asked. "The sooner we have our walk the sooner we'll be out of here isn't that right?"

"Sir." Long Feng looked up. "Please at least give me an hour to plan a route for you and post guards."

"Well…" Kuei hesitated as he held his chin.

Zukos eyes widened. They could _not_ allow Long Feng to do this and he swept in.

"Since when has it become the advisers job to decide what route the royals need to take?"Zuko asked

Kuei looked at Zuko. He did though look nervous. "It's for my own protection. There are many who would use the opportunity to attack me."

"You will be walking with the Avatar and three bending masters." Zuko spoke patiently. "As well am I sure that Long Feng are going to insists on having guards. Beside, I find it to be safer when the people _don't_ know you're coming."

"Well yes." Kuei frowned. "Let's just get this over with then." he said. "Lead the way. Avatar… Prince Zuko."

"Your majesty." Zuko bowed for him and then gestured with his arm allowing Kuei to walk in front. Only for Zuko to catch a glimpse of Long Feng fuming behind him. This did feel very satisfying.

Finally Long Feng gestured his hand and to no ones surprise both Long Feng and a couple of his Dai-Li followed.

* * *

Their track though was cut short. They only made it to the entrance as Kuei halted by the sight of the avatars big companion. "Is that?" Kuei asked.

"This is Appa." Aang beamed. "He's my flying bison!"

You could see Kuei's eyes sparkling. "I thought they were extinct!" he cheered as he stepped closer. "Look at that! Such fine fur coat."

"I brush him ones a week." Aang grinned. "Sometimes he needs a bath to or he starts smelling."

"Bosco also needs his weekly baths." Kuei smiled warmly. "Oh Bosco is my bear. He's a lifelong friend." he explained.

Just then two smaller animals appeared from Appas head and Aang grinned.

"That's Momo and Lin-Lin!" Aang pointed. "They are never far away from Appa. I think those three have their own thing going!" he said as he reached out an arm and Momo came flying. "Momo is my flying lemur." he explained and Kuei beamed as he stepped forward scratching the Lemur on the neck who purred thrilled. "And Lin-Lin is a turtleduck. He's Zukos."

"You also have a royal pet?" Kuei asked wide-eyed as he turned to Zuko.

"Well… It's not really." Zuko began only for Lin-Lin to jump down into his own hands and he sighed. "Yes… yes. I have a royal pet."

"I knew it had to be the norm." Kuei said in a wide grin. "How would anyone ever be able to rule without a faithful companion such as an animal?" he asked.

Zuko and Aang glanced at each other. True Kuei was clearly young… But he was acting younger than he should.

By the time Zuko had turned six he received his first combat training. By the time he was eleven he had received his first military training. And he was pretty damn sure he would _never_ have been allowed such a thing as a pet bear.

Yes they had turtleducks in the pond. But they weren't considered pets, they were just… Wild animals visiting the Koi Fish pond. There was no way Zuko would have been allowed to keep one as a pet! Or Agni forbid take it inside.

"You really like animals huh." Aang observed.

"Yes." Kuei beamed. "Sometimes Mr Shen who runs the Zoo here in the upper ring will bring his animals for me to pet. Long Feng has been very kind to arrange that when I have felt down."

They all looked back at Long Feng… Clearly all thinking the same thing. Sounded like a distraction.

Kuei though continued. "Just last month. The Panda-Minx got her kittens! They were so cute!" he smiled all over his face.

"Wow! That's awesome. Maybe we should go to the zoo and see them after our walk." Aang gasped.

"Hmm… I never been to the zoo. They always bring the animals to the palace." Kuei commented. "Maybe though… It wouldn't hurt to come say hi to the animals. You think they would like that?"

"Absolutely! You're their friend right? Of course the animals would want to see you!" Aang grinned and Kuei lightened up.

Well… Zuko supposed. It was a good thing these two were getting along. Seeing Long Feng out of the corner of his eyes getting more and more pissed was kind of amazing.

But why did it feel like he had _two_ twelve year olds on his hands right now? He looked towards Katara and it looked like a similar thought process was going through her head as she looked annoyed at the two.

* * *

Finally they managed to make their way to the train station and Kuei blinked confused as the rocky block stopped in front of them.

Long Feng was of course twitching like he constantly was. Zuko how-ever stepped to the door and gestured politely for Kuei to step inside as the first one with the Dai-Li guards and Zuko stepped in as the second followed by the rest. All except Aang who jumped up on Appa to fly next to them.

Inside Kuei just stood as he glanced around Zuko standing right next to him and then the train started to move.

"Wuah!" Kuei almost tripped if not for Zuko grabbing his arm.

Wide-eyed Kuei looked up and Zuko let go.

"Forgive me your majesty." Zuko bowed for him. "I didn't want you to fall."

"That's quite all right." Kuei said. "I was just surprised." he looked around, at the regular people sitting on the seats who all tried not to steal glances at them. "So… This is a train." he commented. "I didn't think it would be quite so… Cramped." he looked at all the people squeshed together on the seats.

Katara looked up. "You have never been out of the upper ring have you?"

"Oh I've never been out of the palace before." Kuei smiled.

Zuko looked at the king. Well that…. Explained a lot. Things started to fall into place.

"I can't say I am very keen on this." Kuei said. "Now _that_ looks like the way to travel." he smiled as he pointed out of the window at Appa who was flying with Aang on his head.

Zuko closed his eyes. "Your majesty." he spoke slowly. "This is how _your_ people travel every single day. To get to work, to get home. You don't think that's worth knowing? How the people you are supposed to lead lives their life? The very people who feels the effects of what ever decisions _you_ make. You are the one deciding upon train budget and yet you never even been on a train? How does that makes sense?"

"Well I…" Kuei hesitated. "I suppose when you put it like that." he said. "I trust my advisors though. They know."

Zuko groaned as he held up a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "The final say still is with you. Nothing is passed without your signature. Do you even _know_ what you are signing half the time?"

Kuei looked up at Zuko. "I trust my advisors." he repeated. "You have advisors as well don't you Prince Zuko. Don't you trust yours?"

"No!" Zuko replied trying to keep back his frustrations. "They each are also interested in advancing their own carrier and their own ideals. The people I trust can be counted on two hands. And they have all _earned_ my trust."

"Well Long Feng has earned mine." Kuei replied. "He took care of me my entire life. Ever since my parents perished and I took the throne he has made sure that Ba Sing Se would run smoothly and I would be safe. I have no reason to distrust him."

"Erhm… Your majesty." Katara hesitated. "I hope it's not to much to ask but… how old were you when you took the throne?" she asked.

"I was four years old." Kuei plainly stated. "So as you can hear. Long Fengs services helped carry both I and the city through."

Zuko was standing still… Yup. Things were definitely falling into place.

"Now I get to ask a question." Kuei said and Zuko nodded.

"Yes your majesty." Zuko said.

"I hope I don't come across as rude." Kuei said. "But I was wondering ever since you introduced yourself. What's…" he frowned. "What's that on your face. It's not contagious is it?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed he could already see how Katara was about to snap.

"It's a scar your majesty." Zuko replied. "Do not worry. Burn scars are not contagious."

"Oh." Kuei blinked. "Well I suppose a fire bender runs the risk of being burned."

"It was no accident." Zuko replied standing tall. "I objected to my fathers idea of mindlessly sacrificing fire nation lives to satisfy his own lust for power. Due to my objection I was asked to fight a fire duel against my father. I refused to participate, refused to raise a hand against my own father. He didn't quite feel the same way and burned off my face. Then he banished me and I lived for three years sailing the oceans of the world. I thank him though, thanks to that banishment I have seen the world. I've seen the two poles, I've seen the earth nation, the big cities and the small villages hidden in the mountains. I looked the people who live there in the eyes."

Wide-eyed Kuei looked up at Zuko, his face was pale and just then the train stopped.

"We're here." Zuko said as he simply turned and stepped outside Zhau-Li closely following behind him with a bowed head.

Sokka and Katara was sitting next to each other then glanced at each other.

"Katara…. I actually forgot how scary Zuko can be." Sokka whispered at Katara.

"I… I did too." Katara admitted.

"I never knew what the two of you were talking about." Toph whispered back. "But his chi was burning like an inferno… That was."

Kuei was still shaking as he stood. Wide-eyed looking in front of himself.

"Sir." Long Feng spoke. "You don't need to do this. We can go back." he said. "As you can see. Fire nation are not like us. They are savages. The fire lord burning his own son? That's why we don't deal with them."

Kuei how-ever swallowed. "No… I have to do this." he said suddenly sounding different and he took a deep breath before he stepped out as well with the guards behind him.


	67. Chapter 67

Kuei walked with a bowed head as they stepped out on the station platform and Aang came jumping down from above landing next to Zuko.

It was clear though. Even Aang could feel that some thing had happened as the air seemed tense. He opened his mouth to ask but Sokka managed to catch his eye and shake his head.

"This way please." Zuko gestured with his hand. "Your majesty."

Zukos voice was cold. And somehow it sounded like a parent being very disappointed in a child. Kueis head bowed a bit more. Seemed like he had caught the tone as well.

Strangely enough he wasn't even objecting to it and quietly walked.

By the sight of the group people gasped and moved aside to allow the Dai-Li guards room. Long Feng was firmly looking forward. The air was tense and then finally they stepped outside.

Kuei blinked as he looked up. His eyes widened. "What… What is this this place?" he asked.

"This." Zuko spoke calmly. "Is _your_ city. Welcome to Ba Sing Se." he gestured.

Kuei was wide-eyed looking in front of himself and the others looked with him. They weren't really shocked as they saw it.

The tiny houses squeezed together, people in rags scurrying around. Even the lower ring had different sections, some nicer than others. But Zuko had obviously been choosing this train station deliberately.

Kuei looked around at the incredible number of people swarming around. Though by all times they kept at a distance to the Dai-Li not daring to even look at them.

Kuei frowned as he looked at a couple of children playing in the street. "That girl doesn't have shoes." he pointed at her. "Why doesn't she have shoes?"

Long Feng sighed. "Some parents are terrible neglectful. That is no concern of ours that some mothers can't be bothered to take care of their own children. It is the mothers fault, not yours."

"Or maybe she just can't afford shoes." Aang commented. "Or maybe that girl doesn't even have parents. There are a _lot_ of orphans these days! _War_ orphans."

"War… Orphans?" Kuei turned to Long Feng again.

"Sir! These people are out to poison your mind with lies to fullfill their own agenda." Long Feng said. "You do not need to listen."

Kuei frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zuko said. "We are just taking a walk. Who are you to say that the earth king can't take a walk? I mean if you have nothing to hide."

Kueis eyes widened as he looked at Zuko and then he turned to Long Feng.

Long Feng who stood firm. "There is no need for his majesty to know of these smaller inconsequential things." he said. "The matters he deals with are much more important."

"More important than his own _people?"_ Aang asked. "What could possible be more important than the people? What is a King with no people? He's there to guide _them."_

"And he does!" Long Feng said. "As a glorious symbol! A sign of our great potential as a people! Your majesty." he turned to Kuei. "You know I have only ever done what I thought was best for you." he said.

Kuei looked at Long Feng as he took a long shaking breath and then he turned to Zuko. "Where to next Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"Right this way your majesty." Zuko invited with a bow and a hand gesture. He couldn't help but smile as he did so and Kuei walked with a raised head leaving Long Feng behind and they all walked with Kuei and Zuko.

Toph couldn't help herself but stick out her tongue as she passed Long Feng. "Bleeeh." she made a sound making Long Fengs eyes twitch again.

They made their way down some more cramped places, earning many strange looks around them and Kuei kept looking around. Confusing and wonder in his eyes.

"I don't understand." Kuei said. "Why don't they just move to the upper ring?" he asked.

That made the entire team avatar look at Kuei as if he was the worlds biggest idiot.

"Sir we can't just let these people move to the upper ring." Long Feng said. "look what they have done to their own home. They would just bring the same destruction to ours."

Kuei frowned deeply as the cry of a baby cut through the air and the baby kept crying and wailing.

"Would someone shut that child up?" Long Feng asked annoyed.

"Mam." A Dai-Li grabbed the woman with the baby in question. "Make your child quiet."

"I… I'm sorry." The woman cried as she looked up. "He's just hungry. He hasn't eaten all day!"

"Then feed him you ignorant woman." Long Feng seethed. "See what I mean your majesty?" he asked.

"I… I would." The woman cried. "But I don't have any food!" she said. "Please good sir! If you have a coin to spare." she swallowed.

Long Fengs eyes narrowed. "See your majesty. A woman to lazy to work. And now she cries because her lack of discipline leaves her own child hungry."

"That's enough!" Aang shouted as he stepped forward. "If you had spend just more than one single day in this ring. You would know there isn't enough food to go around and not enough jobs for everybody! You should be ashamed of yourself." he said then turned back to the woman. "Here." he found a coin in his own purse. "Go get some food."

The woman nodded as she scrambled off tears flowing down her face.

Kuei frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Why isn't there enough food to go around? I have been told we have plenty of fields between the inner and outer wall."

"Because of the war your majesty." Zuko said. "There is a _war_ going on out there! And your people are fleeing in masses to this city! To seek the protections of the walls! The food you have is being shared between all the soldiers fighting in the war and the citizens. There isn't enough! Or well maybe there _would_ be if you had a ration and distribution plan!"

"War… You keep bringing up that war." Kuei said. "Who would we be at war with?"

"The fire nation." Zuko spoke coldly. "I all ready told you didn't I. How I got this scar." he pointed at his own face. "I objected to my fathers plan of sacrificing fire nation _soldiers_ in one of his attempts to conquer more Earth Kingdom land. Here's another titbit for you." he said as he stepped forward. "He went through with it. It went according to plan and he took another piece of your land."

"I…. I don't know." Kuei swallowed. "This is a lot to be asked to believe."

"LOOK AT THIS!" Zuko shouted. "I dare you to look these people in the eye! They are desperate and _scared._ Most doesn't even want to be here but there is _no-where_ else to go! The fire nation has taken their homes! Their cities! Their land! And you are sitting in your palace holding birthday parties for your Pet _Bear!"_ he said. "I would be very ashamed if I were you."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Kuei shouted loudly and then he halted. He swallowed as he stood. Shaking.

"Sir… They wanted you to doubt yourself." Long Feng whispered. "Look at what they all ready did. You do not need to concern yourself with any of this. You wished to go to the Zoo. You may go."

"I _may_ go?" Kuei looked at Long Feng. "How do you get to tell me where I go?" he asked. "I'm the king!"

"Yes! Of course. I didn't mean to disrespect you. Forgive me." Long Feng said holding up his hands.

Kuei hissed clearly starting to get annoyed. "Long Feng. I don't want to hear a word more out of you before I have gotten to the bottom of this." he stated. Then he hissed as he held his own forehead. "This is so confusing. How do I even know what is true?"

"If you desire my advice." Zuko said. "You asked me if I would trust my own advisors. The hard answer was _no._ Never trust anyone outright. And yes that also means you shouldn't trust me either. Or the Avatar. You should not be trusting us outright. _Only_ trust what you see with your own eyes." he said. "So use those eyes and have a look!"

Kuei glanced up and was ones again faced with the poverty and thin people. You could outright see the shame rising in his eyes. And he looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and vanish.

Then he sucked in a breath. "I need to see more." he said.

Zuko nodded. "Good. I'm glad to see we may still be able to reach an understanding."

Kuei squinted his eyes. "You should know that no one has _ever_ dared talk to me like you have today."

"Then perhaps it was about time." Zuko replied evenly.

"Has anyone ever talked that way to you? Crown Prince Zuko." Kuei asked in a dry tone.

Zuko couldn't help it. He chuckled amused. "I was _lucky_ if a stern talking was all I got. Did you forget about this all ready?" he pointed at his scar.

Kuei looked down in shame. His small attempt to regain a bit of dignity had clearly been lost even before it started.

* * *

They kept walking. They arrived at another station where trains came from the outer wall and fresh refuges got off.

They went to the shelters where newly arrived was housed and realized newly arrived was only allowed to stay for about three weeks. Then if they hadn't found somewhere to live it was out on the street.

Kuei didn't speak much more but quietly tried to take it all in. Shame in his eyes and finally they stopped.

Kuei stood with closed eyes. Shaking lightly.

"Your majesty." Aang said as he stepped forward. "You are at war with the fire nation. We came here because we wanted to join forces."

Kuei glanced up. "Avatar Aang. This certainly proofs that things are not right in this city. But it doesn't proof we are at war. Prince Zuko said himself, I shouldn't trust anyones words. Do you have any proof?"

The team all looked at each other and then Sokka lightened up.

"Yes! Yes we do!" Sokka stated.

"We do?" Aang asked.

"Yup." Sokka smirked. "We're going to the outer wall now." he said and the others looked up.

"You don't mean?" Katara asked.

"The drill!" Toph cheered. "Brilliant Sokka! They can't have hidden that!"

* * *

There had been no stopping the King. Here they were… On the wall and the King looked down at the giant drill down below them his eyes wide.

"What happened here?" Kuei asked in a whisper.

Long Feng turned his head. At least he seemed to have realized, there was no longer any fighting this. He was not allowed to speak. Even if he tried they would silence him and it was General Sung who stepped forward.

"It was a fire nation attack your majesty." General Sung spoke. "They almost breached the wall using this. If it hadn't been for the Avatar and his companions." he halted.

Kuei swallowed and he turned to Sung. "General… Are we at war with the fire nation?"

Sungs eyes widened. "Why… Yes sir." he said. "We are."

"For how long have we been at war?" Kuei asked.

"The hundred year anniversary is later this year sir." Sung replied in a defeated tone. "Your own parents were defeated in an attack."

Kueis eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

Zuko swallowed. He honestly felt bad. "How did you think they died?" he asked Kuei.

"Assassins." Kuei said. "Opportunists. Who killed them when they were on a diplomatic journey."

"Sir…" Sung spoke quietly. "They were indeed on a diplomatic journey. They were travelling towards the fire nation to negotiate peace with fire lord Azulon. The fire nation abused their good will and ambushed them. It was fire nation soldiers who killed your parents. The plan was to lure out the earth kingdom army so they could take them and that would leave Ba Sing Se defenceless." he said. "The plan though failed as Long Feng ordered that we did not retaliate."

Kuei was shaking. He closed his eyes.

"King Kuei." Zuko spoke quietly. "Who told you it was assassins who killed your parents?"

"Long Feng." Kuei whispered quietly.

"Who told you that you shouldn't be leaving the palace?" Zuko asked again.

"Long Feng." Kuei replied.

Zuko sucked in a breath. "Who told you… That you didn't need to worry about your own citizens. That everything is all right. That the world is at peace. That you shouldn't even talk to your own generals?"

There was silence. A long silence.

Kuei closed his eyes as he looked down and then spoke. "Long Feng." he said.

There was a long stretch of silence.

Kuei was standing with a bowed head and then… A tear fell down his cheek.

"Sir." Long Feng spoke up. "I did what I had to do. To protect this city. To protect _you._ I have always been loyal."

"You _lied_ to me!" Kui turned to him tears falling down his face. "I trusted you! You told me everything was fine!" he said. "You said I was doing a good job! That I was good at serving the people!"

"And I meant it!" Long Feng insisted. "Don't forget who was there for you as you grew up. Every day I visited you. I tugged you into bed when you had nightmares for goodness sake. I just wanted to protect you."

"He wanted you to stay a child." Zuko spoke. "Forever. So he could keep the power for himself."

Kuei sniffed. "It's true." he whispered. "He was the one who would tug me into bed. The only one. Sit at my side on my birthdays. Arrange the zoo keeper to come with his animals."

"You were to young." Long Feng said. "You were _four_ when your parents died. You shouldn't have to worry about a war."

"I'm not four now am I?" Kuei asked. "Prince Zuko is younger than I am. And he has seen _far_ more of the earth kingdom than I have! How does that make any sense?!"

Long Feng hissed. "Your majesty you don't understand! There is a delicate balance in Ba Sing Se! If you break it people will panic! Everything we worked for would be lost!"

"We?" Kuei asked. "You mean everything _you_ have worked for! I don't even know what you have been doing. I don't even know _you._ " he swallowed then looked down as he lifted a hand. "Take him away." he asked in a broken voice. "Long Feng is now under arrest." he swallowed. "For conspiracy against the throne."

And at ones the soldiers came and grabbed Long Feng.

"NO!" Long Feng shouted as he struggled. "Your majesty! You don't know what you're doing! You need me!"

Kuei how-ever turned away.

"Sir!" Long Feng shouted as they dragged him away. "Your majesty! KING KUEI!"

It was no use though. Long Feng was dragged away and Kuei stood with a bowed head.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered as he stepped up beside Kuei. "I know what it's like when the man who should have been a father to you betrays you. It hurts."

Kuei swallowed as he held a hand over his chest. Grabbing the cloth.

"I… I don't know anything." Kuei whispered. "About my own kingdom."

Zuko put a hand on his shoulder. "Then it's time to learn." he offered Kuei a smile. His first genuine smile towards the earth king.

And somehow. Kuei couldn't help but respond. Though it was a very sad smile.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Zuko said. "This wont be easy. Having an entire people rely on you is quite frankly terrifying."

Kuei glanced down. "I think I owe them to at least try."

"That's the spirit." Zuko replied in a soft smile. "And… Something else I can tell you. Ones you start standing on your own two feet. As you get stronger. You'll feel better to. A lot better." he said. "And finding people you can really trust. That's pretty amazing too." he said looking towards the horizon.

"But I can't trust anyone." Kuei said. "Not any more."

"Well." Zuko said. "We hope we will be able to earn your trust." he said in a smile. "Of course if you are willing to give us your trust. That's entirely up to you."

Kuei nodded as he swallowed. "I see." he simply said.


	68. Chapter 68

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" Aang shouted as he had slammed open the doors to the warehouse where their friends were hiding.

He was met with a ton of people looking at Aang in deep shock.

Aang though was one big grin. "We met the earth king. We showed him Ba Sing Se. He realized the Dai Li has been working against him and he put Long Feng into prison. You're free to go now!" he beamed.

It took a moment but finally relieved smiles started to spread and then chair.

One older man stepped forward smiling warmly. "That's wonderful young Avatar." Iroh smiled then he looked around. His eyes now clouded with worry. "If you would allow me to ask. Where's Zuko?" he asked concerned.

"Oh. King Kuei asked Zuko if he would stay with him for a bit. The King is super taken with Zuko." Aang grinned. "And I don't think Zhau-Li is going to leave Zukos side like… ever again. Unless Zuko makes a run for it, which he might do. And Toph is with them too, she's going to help them find the brain washing lair under the lake. I'm sure they are going to find Ming and Kulai in no time."

Ying had approached them and was clearly just about to ask but then nodded. "I… I understand." Though understandable he was still nervous.

Katara smiled as she stepped forward. "You don't have to worry any more." she said. "You are free to go where-ever you like."

"Jet is safe too?" Smellerbee asked. "They wont come looking for him?"

"Yes." Katara nodded. "You all are. The Dai-Li will most likely be disbanded and soon."

"Thank you young Avatar." The older women Tien bowed for them and they all bowed. "And please bring our regards to Prince Zuko!" then she stood up smiling. "I suppose we should go back to our house now."

"You mean…" Katara halted. "That tiny little house that looks like it was going to fall together at any moment."

Tien blinked. "Where else would we go?" she asked.

Aang halted then suddenly he became a big wide grin. "I have an idea!"

* * *

At the end of the day, long after the sun had set and darkness had fallen over Ba Sing Se again. Zuko was just _dead_ on his feet.

He couldn't _wait_ till he made it home and could hit the hay. First there was their storming of the palace, then showing Kuei around and then… He had been by Kueis side for the last six hours while Toph had been searching for the lair.

Zuko had to give it to the young king. He really _was_ trying his best, he was just clueless about how… anything worked.

For the first time ever he had met his own council of five. The highest ranking Generals who were overseeing the war affords. Well… He had met three of them. The two others were actually out on the field.

Thankfully the only one of them whom seemed to have no field experience was Sung. The other two seemed pretty competent and relieved to finally get to talk face to face with the king.

Each of them had their own story of how they had been asking for an audience only for their request to be pending and by the time they had to go back out on the field that pending still hadn't ended.

Kuei looked embarrassed to say the least. Admitting he hadn't even known that they had requested any audience.

Zuko had to feel for the young King. It was obvious what had been going on. Kuei had just been four and Long Feng had found a system to rule the city in the place of a four year old so it still looked like the King had power thus not obstructing their way of living since the people would never accept any other leader than their king.

Issue just was that as Kuei had grown up Long Feng had just kept doing it and extended his hand and his power slowly over time.

For all of this time Zhau-Li had never left Zukos side and acted like a perfect servant… Zuko hadn't even found the time to talk about this with him.

And he kind of hated himself that when Zhau-Li had fetched him dinner he felt eternally grateful for it. And he actually also felt grateful that he was just there. It made Zuko feel a bit more safe in this hostile environment.

Finally after the sun had gone down Toph had showed up with _several_ freed prisoners in tow. Ming with her child in her arms in front.

She was crying as she saw Zuko again. "How many times have you saved me now?" she asked. "My prince." she bowed deeply for him.

Zuko sighed deeply. "You shouldn't need saving from your own nation. It's the least I could do." he said.

Still she was crying and Kuei was left looking at all the other prisoners whom was his own citizens taken by Long Feng.

Finally…. _Finally_ Zuko was now on his way _home._

Toph casually walking next to him picking her nose. Zhau-Li walking behind him still acting like a servant and Zuko was to tired to have this conversation right now.

And then there was Ming carrying with her child. Surely Zuko could ask one of the others to go fetch Ying or something. He was to tired to go to the lower ring now.

As Zuko approached the house a yellow light was coming from the windows proving the others were still up and Zuko sighed. Maybe Iroh had been making tea. Zuko could really _really_ go for some of his uncles tea right now.

"Oh my goodness." Toph suddenly gasped and she grinned.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Toph grinned.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, he got up to the door and opened the front door only to be met by a whole group of people.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" The fire nation refuges all cheered and then they bowed for him. Each and everyone.

Zuko looked wide-eyed at them and then he looked around. "What… What?" he asked.

"Hi Zuko!" Aang grinned as he jumped in front. "I was just thinking. The house Long Feng gave to these people was so small. So I invited them to come live in our house!" he spread out his arms. "It's more than big enough for everyone and we wont be needing it forever. We have to move on ourselves in the near future anyway!"

"Oh." Zuko blinked kind of stunned. "I see."

Just then he was cut off as Ying came running. "MING!" he screamed and almost tripped Zuko in his rush to get to his wife and child embracing them tightly and then he looked up at Zuko. "Thank you! How can I ever thank you?" he asked.

Zuko exhaled deeply. "There's no need." he assured.

"Prince Zuko." Now it was Iroh coming running. "You look exhausted. Come inside! Close the door." he asked pulling Zuko inside. "I know what you need."

"A nice cup of tea?" Zuko asked.

"Why nephew! You're learning." Iroh beamed and Zuko smiled.

Aang smirked. "Iroh has been making a new pot every half hour just to make sure it would be ready for you when you came home."

"Have you eaten?" Tien asked as she stepped forward. "I made sure to safe some for you."

"Oh that's fine. I ate at the palace." Zuko assured.

Iroh looked questioning at Zhau-Li.

"He did." Zhau-Li confirmed in a light bow.

"Oh that's all fine then. Zuko you must come sit down. You look tired." Iroh said guiding Zuko towards the table and the big cushions.

Zuko nodded as he reached up and pulled the crown off his hair. Allowing his hair to freely fall across his face and he sighed deeply feeling a little lighter. Then he looked around looking for a place to put the crown before he turned to Zhau-Li. "Erhm… Could I ask you to put this with my things?" he asked. "I sleep in that room at the west end of the house." he pointed. "My futon is the left one and the bag next to it is mine."

Zhau-Li gasped as he stood straight and reached both hands forwards accepting the crown as he bowed. "Of course my Prince." he said in a deep bow then respectfully walked out as if this was the most important gesture on earth.

Toph grinned as she sat down next to Zuko. "Nice job your highness."

"Please don't call me that." Zuko asked.

"Okay your princeliness." Toph replied.

Zuko glared at her.

"Hey relax. I'm just joking Sparky." Toph smirked elbowing him and Zuko sighed as he shook his head while Iroh poured tea for him.

Finally Zuko was allowed to just take his tea and felt the familiar warmth in his hand as well as the calming scent of herbs. He took a sip and felt the calm spreading with the warm liquid as he sighed deeply.

"Your tea is so good." Toph grinned as she sipped her own cup. "How do you do it? What's the secret ingredient?"

"Secret ingredient. That's quite simple." Iroh held up a finger. "The ingredient is love." he stated.

Toph laughed. "You know what's funny about that?" she asked amused. "I can tell that you are not lying."

Aang now sat down too next to Iroh and smiled. "It's really nice here with everyone together. It almost feels like one of the air temples like that."

"So everyone is here huh?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Aang nodded. "We still have the same room as before. Just the five of us. No one else is allowed in. Iroh has said he doesn't mind sleeping with the other elderly."

Zuko smirked. "I suppose we each need to stick to our own."

"Hey." Iroh said. "As I recall it was you who said the other day that I am not that old." he stated.

Zuko chuckled as he shook his head. "Where's Sokka and Katara?" he asked.

"Sokka went to bed half an hour ago." Aang admitted. "Katara… Is trying to heal Jet. Doesn't seem to be working though. Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot shares the small room upstairs." he pointed upwards. "The one I actually think is meant for washing."

"Huh. Kind of surprising they are willing to stay under the same roof as fire nation citizens isn't it?" Zuko asked.

"They wanted to allow Katara another try." Aang said. "Aaand… they don't have a home either. They were living on the street."

"Right." Zuko nodded. "Well I'm glad they could all come here."

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Zuko said. "That other house was awful and you are right. We got more than enough room. It felt really wrong with such a big empty house we didn't even use when they were cramped like that in the lower ring."

"I'm afraid this wont be solving the larger problem though." Iroh commented. "But I also feel that is a conversation for later. Like _after_ you slept Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded as his eyes were just about to close on their own. He felt warm… Drowsy. The presence of people was warm and happy.

Iroh was there. His voice just felt so comforting and so did this tea. "Let me just… Finish this first." he asked taking another sip of the tea. Just trying to enjoy the moment.

They were going to discuss plans with the generals tomorrow. Maybe he should bring Sokka? Sokka really was a very good strategist. And he would enjoy it. Yeah he should bring Sokka, Sokka would hate being left out when he would be of the most use.

Should Zuko bring Iroh? There was still the unfortunate story of Iroh being the Dragon of the West. Maybe that was just to big of a risk right now.

Then again, he was Iroh, he could make anyone turn over a new leaf and like him just by giving them a cup of tea.

Suddenly Zuko almost dropped forward only held up by Toph.

"Yeah. It's bed time now your highness." Toph smirked amused.

Zuko nodded a drowsy nod and he felt himself being pulled up and guided by familiar hands. This man smelled like Pai-Sho and tea… It was uncle.

In the room Zuko shared with the others Sokka was already snoring happily from his own bed and Zuko soon found himself laying down. And then a blanket gently tugged around his shoulders in a way that hadn't been done for years.

"Prince Zuko. You have every right to be so proud of yourself." Iroh's familiar voice spoke quietly. "What you have done today is… Nothing short of incredible. More than that." he said. "For a hundred years the fire nation has been at war. Creating nothing but even greater divides between nations. And here you are, creating peace… Friendship across nations. Zuko… Ones again I am so humbled to be part of your family. Humbled that I got to know you. And words cannot describe, just how proud I am." he said. "So far you have come and yet you are not even done growing… My nephew." he said and Zuko felt a light touch on his hair. "Only my son I have loved as much as I love you. Please have a restful sleep." he asked as the hand finally removed and Iroh stood up quietly leaving the room while Zuko was lost in the warm cocoon of his own blanket and all these warm amazing feelings.

At least for tonight. Things were pretty all right.


	69. Chapter 69

As Zuko slowly opened his eyes, feeling the sun that would soon rise. He still felt very heavy… Drowsy. He honestly didn't really feel like getting up at all. It was far to comfortable here under his blanket and with an odd weight on his stomach.

Drowsily Zuko glanced down and saw a young earth bender laying right across him on her back. Her head on his stomach and a snore escaping her mouth as a line of saliva rolled down his cheek.

Moving his head a bit Zuko saw another twelve year old using his body as a head rest. A young air bender with his own snot bubble threatening to pop from his nose.

And to make the hole picture complete. Lin-Lin and Momo were curling up together making a living pillow right at his feet.

Zuko didn't say anything. Instead he just closed his eyes and settled under his blankets sighing deeply. There was no need to get up just yet. It could wait.

He started to hear movement in the rest of the house. No doubt the fire nation citizens getting up with the sun to start the day.

Then a warm scent of bread and tea started to fill the air proving that someone was making breakfast.

Zuko sighed deeply as he just laid with closed eyes.

"Katara… Sssh." A hissing voice sounded about him. "You'll wake them."

"It's just so… So cute." The female voice responded.

"Why do you think I am trying to draw a picture? It's just to good."

Zuko frowned deeply as he cracked open an eye and saw the fuzzy outline of a young water bender standing right above him.

"Morning Zuko. Don't mind us." Katara smiled warmly.

Zuko groaned as he turned to his side, in effect disturbing both Tophs's and Aangs positions and Toph's head dropped down on the floor.

"Auw! Hey!" Toph exclaimed.

"Just five minutes more please." Aang groaned.

"Great! You ruined it Katara!" Sokka exclaimed as he was sitting crossed legged in his bed with a piece of paper in his lap and a pen in his hand.

"Sorry Sokka. I'm sure the world will feel deprived of your master piece." Katara smirked.

"It could have lasted us for the rest of our lives! Something to look back at and remember! Don't diss art!" Sokka pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sure you can use your memory master artist." Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko groaned deeply as he sat up and stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes making Sokka groan as he threw his paper and supposed master piece away in defeat.

"Dammit lay still Sparky." Toph groaned as she tried to get back up only for Zuko to push her back down. "Hey!" Toph exclaimed as Aang laughed. Only for Zuko to push him down too and stand up.

"Aww man." Aang pouted from the floor. "I was so comfortable."

"I'm not your pillow Aang." Zuko stated. "And not yours either Toph." he said pretending that he hadn't been really comfortable as well as he headed to his bag and found his jar of Zingiber salve. Toothbrush and fresh robes.

"Spoil sport." Toph pouted. "I felt your heart beat. You were totally at deep peace."

"No I wasn't." Zuko snapped. "I was just _sleeping."_ he said while carefully putting the crown away in his bag and finally stood up.

"Lie." Toph smirked.

"Shut up." Zuko replied as he walked for the door and opened it up so he could head for the wash room.

On his small travel he met a few people and they all stopped by the sight of him to make a short bow. "Prince Zuko." "Prince Zuko." "Prince Zuko."

Came all of their respectful greetings.

"Erhm hi… Good morning. Hello." Zuko greeted each of them only to land at an occupied wash room.

Made sense and Zuko patiently waited for the occupant to be finished.

Soon enough the door was opened and the middle aged man with a freshly washed face screeched by the sight of Zuko. "Argh! Prince Zuko! Forgive me!" he bowed.

"Oh… That's okay." Zuko said.

"Forgive me!" The man exclaimed as he bowed and took a step backwards. "Forgive me." and he bowed again… and took a step and bowed and took a step. And kept doing this weird dance of bowing and going backwards until he finally rounded a corner.

Zuko blinked as he looked after the man… Okay this was going to take a little getting used to.

After a quick wash, changing robes and tending to his scar Zuko was headed for their shared living and dining room where breakfast was served and multiple people were already eating.

Though by the sight of him everybody just stood up and bowed.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko was standing still. "Erhm." he halted. "Good morning." he said.

Everyone was just standing still with bowed head.

"Please enjoy your breakfast." Zuko finally said as he lightly bowed back and that finally seemed to be they key making everyone go back to their own business and Zuko exhaled deeply quickly finding the only one who had _not_ been standing up.

Iroh who was smiling and waving Zuko over.

Feeling grateful Zuko headed for the open spot at the table and sat down next to Iroh allowing him to pour up tea.

"You sure have made a great impression on these people." Iroh chuckled amused.

"They don't have to do any of that." Zuko sighed.

"No. Unlike the people in the palace and on the ship you commanded. They don't have to do anything." Iroh said. "Which means they chose to do it. And that Prince Zuko. Is a true sign of respect."

Just then Aang came down to and the whole procedure repeated as everyone just stopped and stood up.

"Avatar Aang!"

And Aang halted his eyes wide making Zuko smirk. Hah! At least he wouldn't have to be the only one to suffer.

"Erhhm… Hi." Aang blinked confused. "Is that newly baked bread?" he asked. "It smells so good!"

There was quiet. Clearly people didn't really know how to respond and neither did Aang.

"Eerh." Aang halted. "I hope you have a nice breakfast!" he at last exclaimed and darted over to Zuko and Irohs table too. "Wow that was _weird."_ he exclaimed looking up.

"They merely wish to show you their respect young Avatar." Iroh smiled as he poured tea for him too. "The best thing to do is merely to accept with gratefulness and humility."

Aang nodded thoughtfully. "I'll try my best." he said. " _And_ not let it go to my head. Cause that's bad!"

"Indeed." Iroh smiled warmed. "That's the humility part! Respect can never be demanded or taken. Only given."

Just then Zhau-Li appeared with the robe he had borrowed, neatly folded together and he bowed. "Prince Zuko. Thank you for letting me borrow this." he said.

Zuko glanced down at it then up at Zhau-Li. "Keep it." he said. "It's yours."

And Zhau-Li breathed and then smiled. "Thank you."

Zuko sighed deeply. "Zhau-Li. Would you sit with us?" he asked.

"Of course." Zhau-Li sat down and bowed his head in respect making Zuko sigh deeply.

"Look." Zuko began. "I do appreciate what you did yesterday I just… You know you are not my servant right?" he asked. "You don't really have to do any of this."

"I know." Zhau-Li said.

"Oh." Zuko blinked. "So erhm…"

"I want to though." Zhau-Li said. Then he smiled. "Prince Zuko! When I joined the fire nation army. All I wanted was to serve and help protect the fire nation. Though as I was finally on the field, I realized I wasn't helping protecting anyone." he swallowed. "I all ready told you. I _want_ to serve you!"

Zuko sighed deeply at Zhau-Li. "Zhau-Li… I think what I need right now. More than a servant. I could use a friend."

"Why can't we be both?" Zhau-Li asked and Zuko blinked. Zhau-Li smiled. "My prince. We are not equals, and we are never going to be. You are the Crown Prince of the fire nation. The only one who can help mend this broken world. The Avatars fire bending teacher. I am merely a citizen from the country side. My father is a brick layer and my mother is a seamstress. I wanted to be part of something greater… Something more. I was so proud to join the army." he looked down. "And then I became ashamed. Ashamed of the army, ashamed of my nation. Now though, I feel pride again. And proud being able to serve you in what ever little way I can. And that you would even consider me a friend. That is an honour beyond all measure."

Zuko exhaled deeply. He should probably have realized that there was no fighting this. At all. "Okay." he then said.

"You mean. I may continue serve you?" Zhau-Li asked.

"Yes." Zuko replied. "We'll be going to the palace again today. This time everyone in the Avatars group. Uncle… Can I ask you to come as well?"

"If you think that's wise." Iroh said. "I still am the dragon of the west." he reminded Zuko.

"I know." Zuko said. "That though also makes you one of the fire nations finest generals and your advice could be invaluable." he said.

"As you wish Prince Zuko." Iroh bowed respectfully. Just then Toph, Katara and Sokka finally joined them as well.

Toph not even hesitating to plop down next to Zuko with a big grin on her face.

Zuko looked at Toph. "Erhm Toph. Could I ask you a favour?" he asked.

"Sure." Toph grinned and Zuko bowed down to whisper in Toph's ear making her lift an eyebrow.

"That is going to take me _all_ day." Toph complained. "You do realize that right?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." Zuko sighed.

"Okay here's the deal." Toph said. "I get to use you as a pillow again and it's a deal."

Zuko sighed deeply. "Fine."

"Don't sound like that Sparky." Toph smirked as she stuffed bread into her mouth. "I know you didn't actually mind."

And Zuko groaned deeply making the others chuckle.


	70. Chapter 70

"Honoured council of five." Zuko bowed for the three earth kingdom generals. "Thank you for meeting with me ones more. Today I have brought two advisors of my own. Sokka of the Southern water tribe who has proven his worth as a tactician and was the mind behind many of the Avatars victories. Including the victory against the drill that assailed your wall." he said.

Sokka bowed copying Zuko and the three Generals nodded at him.

"And I bring my uncle." Zuko said. "One of the most celebrated Generals in the fire nation army whom has now deserted that army to join forces with the Avatar."

At this… The three Generals did not bow. Sung was just about to, but noticed the other two didn't and sat himself up just in time.

One of the Generals. General How looked at Iroh with cold eyes. "We met." he said shortly.

"Oh… I didn't realize." Zuko tried as Iroh lowered his eyes.

"Doesn't seem that long ago." How continued. "I remember our meetings. How the General would stand in front of me and say. Is it not about time you surrendered? You are out numbered and out matched. It would be a shame if more Earth Kingdom soldiers were to die."

Irohs head remained low.

"Do you remember what I replied?" How asked. "General Iroh?"

"A mountain can no more surrender than a fish can stop swimming. It is not in our nature. If you intend to take our beloved city. You are going to stay here for a very long time." Iroh replied and finally glanced up.

"And then you laughed." How said. "Apparently you found me very amusing. And you said." he crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. "It may take a million years. But when a bird chips away at a mountain and keep tipping away. That mountain will eventually fall. Do you really want it to come to that?"

Iroh sighed deeply, somehow he suddenly seemed a lot older than he usually did. And it made Zukos heart heavy with sadness.

"General How was the man who lead the defence of Ba Sing Se's wall." Iroh explained to Zuko. Then turned to How. "I must also assume… You were the one to plan and authorize any ambushes laid by your soldiers?"

Zukos eyes widened as he stood straight, suddenly feeling cold sweat down in his back. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. A really _really_ bad idea.

"Yes. I did." How said. "You were trying to chip away at my army so I merely tried to return the favour."

Iroh nodded.

"Now we meet again." How commented. "What have you to say now?"

Iroh looked down and then… He sat down on his knees. "I acknowledge my defeat." he said. "I acknowledge that any lives lost in those six hundred days are on my shoulders as we were the aggressors and you were merely the defenders." he said and then he laid his hands on the floor in a deep bow. "I surrender myself to your judgement. I am not here to re-start a battle, I am only here on Prince Zukos request." he said. "If you think my place is in a dungeon so be it. If you deem I have no place in your war room. That is your choice to make. I am only here to offer my services." he said as he sat back up but kept his eyes down.

Zuko was gasping for breath. Sokka next to him and Zhau-Li behind him also each seemed a little uncomfortable but did their best to keep a straight face. None of them liked seeing Iroh like this.

How frowned. "In all my years." he said. "I would never have imagined the great General Iroh bowing to me. And certainly not like that." he admitted. "The man I met would never have bowed like you just did now. To anyone."

Iroh glanced up. "Humility is a harsh and cruel teacher." he said as he stood up on his legs.

How how-ever frowned. "What you are asking. Is our help to over throw your own brother. I must ask. Who do you intend to make fire lord after?" he asked.

"The one who wears the crown of the Crown Prince." Iroh said. "My nephew. Prince Zuko." he bowed his head as he gestured at Zuko.

How turned to Zuko, his eyes still narrow and very hard to read.

"I know how it may seem." Zuko said. "That I may be trying to overthrow my father to get the throne myself." he said. "The truth is… I have no real desire for the throne." he said. "How-ever, I realize it is what I must do to help restore balance to this world. It is my duty, much like it is the avatars duty to master the four elements."

"So you think _you're_ the one to restore balance?" How asked Zuko directly.

"I…" Zuko halted. "I don't know. But I know I have to try."

Finally How nodded. "I would not have accepted Iroh as the next fire lord." he said. "The threat to our city and kingdom would have seemed to great. You how-ever. Prince Zuko." he looked up at Zuko. "I heard the stories as well. Dragon Prince."

Zuko smiled a little embarrassed.

"And the vital part you played defending this city against the drill and uncovering Long Fengs plot cannot be denied. We are in your debt." How continued. "And _only_ because of this debt will we allow General Iroh to walk free in this city. As well will we listen to his tactical advice, though he will have _no_ right to make any decisions. Understood?"

"You are most gracious." Iroh said as he put his hands together and bowed.

Zuko sighed deeply just really happy that this super painful part was over and done with.

* * *

The next few hours went with discussing potential plans. The plan was of course to attack the fire nation capital on the day of the black sun.  
A big issue though was how to get the Earth Kingdom army into position. They had to go to the fire nation after all.

They discussed dates which were ideal, it couldn't be to soon nor to late. Different sea routes to the fire nation islands and Iroh kindly explained about what streams would work for or against them this year. And where all the strongholds were… And where the fire nation was most likely to have ambushes ready.

He really was a well of information and didn't hold back at all.

After a few hours it was time for lunch and Iroh excused himself to get a bit of fresh air outside.

It didn't take long though. Before Iroh was joined by a fellow General. General How.

How frowned as he approached Iroh whom was standing out in the open, looking up towards the clouds.

"General Iroh." How spoke.

"It is merely Iroh now." Iroh said. "I retired three years ago and have been stripped even of my honorary rank more recently."

How's eyes narrowed even more as he stood.

"What a beautiful sky this day." Iroh said. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in. "The sun as well is soft and warm."

"General Iroh." How repeated himself and Iroh turned to him. "There is something I have been wanting to ask. For a very long time."

"Yes." Iroh replied.

"The Siege." How said. "We didn't win. You didn't win either. Nobody did. It just… Stopped."

Iroh turned to How, he had to look up to see him.

"I suppose my question should be obvious now." How said.

"Why did it just stop." Iroh said.

"Yes." How replied. "We couldn't have held on for much longer… You were winning." he admitted. "Your strategy. How to fall a mountain… Chip away at it bit by bit. It was brilliant." he admitted. "Though it would require the patients of an earth bender. Which is not usual for any fire bender, they usually burn hot and bright as they quickly charge forward. You though, held the line and held on. Like a mountain yourself."

"I thank you for the acknowledgement." Iroh bowed slightly. "You held true to your words as well. Your city and your defence _was_ the mountain." he said. "And by the end of it. I was just a man."

How frowned as he looked down at Iroh. Clearly not really having gotten any of the answers he were looking for. Clearly Iroh had just been dodging the question.

"I lost our battle." Iroh said. "Why don't we just keep it at that?" he asked as he stepped past General How. "The victory was yours and your name will go down in the history books. That's not to bad is it?" he asked giving How a slight pad on the arm and then walked away.

How turned around looking after the older man.

Remembering only to well how terrifying that same man had been just a mere six years ago. He really seemed to have aged at least forty years since then.

Also was it clear… This was all How was going to get. It was the version Iroh had decided upon, simply that he lost.

This man… Boasting about how he was soon to be fire lord. As soon as he had taken Ba Sing Se.

The world really was an odd and mysterious place.


	71. Chapter 71

In the late afternoon the Avatar gang all meet up again in the entrance way of the palace where they had been asked to meet so a guard could lead them to a private dining room where they would dine with King Kuei.

Ones again it had been a long and exhausting day and Zuko felt tired all ready.

Toph came marching in from the door as well, covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. "Man. That was quite the project." she groaned. "No matter though. I'm gonna have the best sleep tonight." she grinned at Zuko.

Only for Zuko to put a flat hand against her forehead and push Toph away. "You need to take a bath first." he said.

"Aww. Is the dirt getting to you?" Toph asked. "That's okay! I got this." she stood on the ground and slammed her fists together and in the next second all the dust, dirt and mud just flew off Toph and unto everybody else who stumbled back. "I'm ready for my nap now!" she reached towards Zuko.

"Ew no! You still smell!" Zuko exclaimed as he stepped back.

"It's my natural odour. Breath it in your highness, it's good for you." Toph grinned.

"You smell like Appa when he hasn't bathed for two weeks!" Zuko complained.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Appa." Aang shouted.

"To be fair though it is a very accurate comparison." Sokka commented as suddenly Toph was chasing Zuko across the hall with her out stretched grabby fingers and Zuko did his best to dodge all of her attempts.

Toph though laughed as Zuko danced around gracefully dodging.

"I should have called you twinkletoes the second!" Toph proclaimed.

Finally Zuko jumped up in the air and landed on the staircase railing gracefully balancing on it. "Would you stop?" he asked.

"I was _joking."_ Toph chuckled. "That was a lot of fun though. I'm going to go wash up before dinner with his royal majesty." she stated as she turned and went into a side corridor where presumable she had sensed there was water.

"Hahahaha!" Iroh suddenly laughed from where he was standing with the rest. "Excellent form Prince Zuko. Avoiding the attacks of the worlds greatest earth bender is no easy feat."

Sokka smirked as he crossed his arms. "Zuko is wasted being a crown prince." he observed. "You could have been the worlds greatest dancer!"

Aang gasped. "You must be amazing at dancing Zuko!" he said.

Zuko snorted as he jumped down. "I don't dance." he simply said.

"I don't believe that." Katara smirked. "Aren't royals supposed to be good dancers so they can waltz with all the ladies?"

"I was to young!" Zuko defended himself.

"Zuko was an excellent dancer." Iroh beamed. "He loved dancing with his mother when he was small! And all the little ladies sure were sighing in the corners." he chuckled.

" _Uncle!"_ Zuko shouted and everybody just laughed.

"A fire nation citizen not dancing?" Aang then said. "That's weird! I remember when I visited a hundred years ago. Fire nation citizens _loved_ to dance! IT WAS AMAZING!" he beamed spreading out his arms. "They had the _best_ parties and _dance_ contests! And they did it all the time!"

Zuko halted and he turned to Aang.

"What?" Aang asked.

"In in the fire nation… There is no time for dancing or parties. It's not allowed for the common crowd." Zuko said.

"What?!" Aang asked again now aghasted.

Iroh nodded as he stroked his beard. "In my youth. There would be the occasional party but it was eventually deemed a waste of resources and the people were to dedicate their attention to the firelord. Azulon didn't want the people to become distracted and knowing my brother." he sighed deeply. "He would definitely ban it." he said.

"Oh…" Aang realized.

Just then Toph came walking back in dripping wet. "Hey! Twinkletoes! Give me a hand here!" she asked.

"Sure." Aang said sending a gust of air in Tophs direction ruffling her all up but also did the effect of drying her up good making Toph grin as she now stood with her hair in a big puff ball.

"That was fun!"

Katara sighed as she moved forward getting a bit of water. "You can't go meet the earth king looking like that." she said as she started to fix Toph's hair with a bit of water.

"Why not? He has already seen me." Toph said. "Man. You know how weird peoples obsession with looks is to me?" she asked. "I don't even know what _I_ look like."

Katara sighed deeply. "It matters in court. Like you already know. Don't worry when we get back on the field you can do what-ever you want with your hair." she said and was finally satisfied with her job before she frowned as she took off Toph's hair band and then put it on again, pushing her bangs back revealinged her face. "It's really a shame you're always hiding your face though. It's a very pretty face."

Toph halted and she looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Katara smiled as she stood up.

Toph was smiling but tried to hide it as she turned her head away and Zuko shook his head just in time for a servant to enter. "His majesty is ready to see you now." he said. "Do you wish your own servant to serve you. Otherwise we will be happy to host him with our own finest servers who are soon to dine."

Zuko looked at Zhau-Li who stood behind him and really wished he could just ask Zhau-Li directly without it looking weird. Zhau-Li looked tired though. No wonder, he had been standing all day and Zuko sighed. "I am certain the palace servants will suffice." he said. "Zhau-Li, you are off duty for today. I shall see you at home."

"My Prince." Zhau-Li put a fist into his hand and bowed.

* * *

Soon after they were all lead into a dining chamber where Kuei was already sending at the end of the table. Food spread out in front of him… And a big bear sitting right next to him.

"Welcome. Honoured guests." Kuei gestured. "Avatar Aang. Prince Zuko. Toph Beifong. Katara and Sokka of the southern water trip and." he looked at Iroh. "General Iroh. General How briefed me on you and your presence."

"It is an honor that you would extent your invitation to me." Iroh said as he bowed for the king.

"I have recently learned that I should see things for myself and make up my own mind about it." Kui said. "Prince Zuko. Would you join me at my side." he asked as he gestured at his empty left side. The right side being occupied by the bear.

Zuko nodded. "It would be an honor." he said as he sat down on his assigned seat and Aang Next to him and then Iroh.

On the other side Sokka took place next to the bear and Katara next to him, lastly followed by Toph.

"Now. Please enjoy the meal." Kuei asked and they all nodded as they pressed their hands together bowing their heads.

"Thank you your majesty." they all said in unison and then servants came to fill their cups. Though it was only Kuei and Iroh who got any fine wine.

Zuko was offered it but quietly declined as he felt Irohs eyes next to him. He quickly gathered this probably wasn't the right time to taste alcohol for the first time. Aaaand the rest of the gang probably wouldn't be to impressed either if he got drunk.

Zuko glanced at Kui and saw dark shadows under his eyes, his shoulders as well was slumping.

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Yes." Kui said. "There has just been… A lot of things." he said rubbing his eyes. "I barely closed an eye last night." he finally admitted.

"That's no good." Iroh said. "A leader needs to be well rested. How else is he supposed to make any good decisions."

"But… There's so much." Kui said looking up. "And I don't even know who I can trust! I used to leave it all to my advisors but… Now I can't! I don't know who to trust and who not to."

"Your majesty." Iroh spoke a little sternly. "I hope you don't find me pushing my boundaries." he said. "But you must put a little fate in them. And be satisfied with just taking it a small step at the time. Ba Sing Se wasn't build in one day."

Kuei looked at Iroh.

"If you would allow me." Iroh offered. "I have a tea I think would help you relax. You should try and drink it before bed."

"I would take him up on the offer if I were you." Zuko smirked amused. "My Uncles tea can be outright magic."

"Aww Zuko. That's sweet." Iroh smiled.

Kuei nodded. "Then I shall take you up on that offer." he said. "Now then." he said. "Ms Beifong I have news for you."

"Me?" Toph asked.

"Yes. My guards has raided Long Fengs study and there they found a letter from your parents." Kuei said. "A request to meet you. It seems like they are in the city looking for you."

Toph's eyes widened. "They… They are?" she gasped.

Kuei nodded. "The address." he asked and a servant stepped forward offering Toph a piece of paper.

Toph of course didn't even look at it, but took the paper and handed it to Katara who unfolded it to look. "This is right here in the upper ring." she said. "It's not very far."

Toph gasped for a breath. "Mom… Dad."

"Also there was a message from the Kyoshi warriors offering their services." Kuei said. "They said they would come here. Do you know of them? Can they be trusted."

"YES!" Sokka exclaimed as he stood up. "Yes they can be trusted!" he beamed.

Kuei blinked a bit taken back by his enthusiasm.

"His girlfriend is among them." Zuko whispered.

"Oh…" Kuei blinked. "I see."

"The Kyoshi warriors are our allies." Aang grinned.

"Very well then. I shall send them an invitation." Kuei said.

Toph though swallowed. "So mom and dad is…. I don't know." she turned her head away.

"You don't want to see them?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Toph sighed. "I just.."

"Well." Zuko halted. "If they want to see _you."_ he said. "I think you should go see them."

Toph glanced up.

"Having family that actually go out of their way to find you." Zuko smiled. "That needs to be treasured." he glanced at Iroh who smiled in return.

Toph sighed deeply. "Fine." she finally said.

"That reminds me." Sokka said. "Iroh has told us where the Southern water tribe fleet is currently harboured and we… We should go meet them before they leave." he said. "Also… I would really like to see my dad." he admitted looking down.

"Then there is that Guru." Aang said. "How important do you think that is though?" he asked Iroh.

"Young Avatar." Iroh said. "I think you should go meet him. He may be able to help you control the Avatar state."

Aangs eyes widened.

"Then you should definitely go meet him." Katara said.

"Yeah. It'll at least be worth a try right?" Aang asked then he swallowed. "What about you Zuko?"

"Erhm." Zuko halted.

"Prince Zuko. I hope it is not to much to ask." Kuei said. "I know you must soon travel with the Avatar again. I was just thinking… Would you mind staying here a few days?" he asked. "I…" he wet his lips. "I got so few I know I can trust. I just need a little time to… Figure things out a little more."

Zuko looked at Kuei then he nodded. "Of course." he said. "It is in our best interest as well to see Ba Sing Se flourish and you. Your majesty."

"So…" Katara halted. "Does this mean that Sokka and I will go meet dad. Aang will go meet that Guru. Toph will go meet her parents and you'll stay here?" She asked Zuko.

"I… I guess so." Zuko said.

There was quiet. Stunned quiet.

"But that means." Aang gasped.

"We wont see each other for a while." Toph muttered. "That _sucks!_ "

"Man." Sokka ran a hand through his hair. "We haven't been apart since… Since we joined up!" he said.

"It'll be okay. It'll only be for a few days!" Katara said. "And we'll be fine! The two of us will be together like we always have. Toph and Zuko will still be in the same city."

"I'll still have uncle, Zhau-Li and every body else." Zuko said.

"And I'm the Avatar." Aang said in a wry grin. "I can take care of myself." he said though clearly he seemed uncertain.

Then there was quiet and they all glanced at each other and then down on their food.

Kuei cleared his throat. "If there is anything I can do." he said. "I owe you all a debt after all. A message you wish to send? Provisions you may need?"

"Can I have a sword?" Sokka suddenly asked as he perked up.

Kuei blinked. "If that is what you want." he said. "I'll have a servant show you to the royal weapons chamber and you may pick a weapon."

"Wow." Sokka blinked. "That was easy."

"Actually. I would also humbly request if I may have a look." Zuko asked as he raised a hand.

"Of course Prince Zuko." Kuei said. "Are you familiar with the blade?"

"He's _really_ good!" Aang grinned.

Kuei looked down.

"Your majesty?" Zuko asked.

"Should I…. Learn the blade?" Kuei asked.

"Well." Zuko halted. "It probably would be a good idea to learn how to at least to defend yourself." he admitted. "But the blade is probably not the place to start and… You have a lot of other things on your shoulders now which are more pressing than learning self defence from scratch." he said.

Iroh nodded. "Zuko is right. For now it is best to prioritize. You must find guards you can trust."

Kuei sighed. "May I ask. How come the crown Prince of the fire nation is so adapt in fighting?" he asked.

"In the fire nation the Fire Lord is also the head of the military." Zuko replied. "He is expected to be able to lead an army, therefore all born in the royal line is expected to join the military and train to be good military leaders. As well in the fire nation, strength is considered an important part of leadership." he said. "It is not uncommon that disputes are being solved in duels. And thus a leader of any house or royal line must be able to win those duels."

Kueis eyes widened. "That sounds… Awfully violent does it not?" he asked.

"It has been our way for generations." Zuko replied. "It's not…. Flawless." he sighed deeply. "There are many issues in our old ways. But it is also considered very dishonourable to disrespect those traditions. I also think there are aspects of it worth maintaining. Our legacy must still be respected."

"I see… I think." Kuei said though he still seemed slightly shaken. Then the bear next to him made a grunting sound and he reached out a hand scratching Bosco on his right ear.

"Well there seems to be just one you can certainly trust." Iroh smiled as he pointed.

"Huh?" Kuei asked. "Oh Bosco! Yes indeed." he smiled looking at his bear. "He's always been with me." he informed warmly. "He was gifted to me when my parents died." he said. "To keep me company. And that he has indeed done ever since."

And Bosco gave a happy roar making Kuei smile. And they all smiled with him.

* * *

After dinner like promised a servant lead Sokka and Zuko to a chambers room while Iroh stayed with Kuei to brew him a nice cup of tea and probably offer him some words of wisdom

The doors was opened to a massive room with beautiful swords hanging on all walls and Sokka squealed. "This is the coolest thing _ever."_ he shouted as he ran inside.

Zuko shook his head as he stepped inside glancing around. Seeing if he could find a twin dao somewhere.

"What should I go for?" Sokka asked. "Something big right? The bigger the better! But then again that may be to obvious." he said. "Hey this one is a set. What about this one? Or this."

Zuko sighed and then halted as he saw a collection of small daggers on the table in front of him. He reached out a hand to pick one up and pulled it out of its shed to see an inscription.

" _Fight with honour."_

He put it back and tried another one.

" _Be steady as a mountain."_ and he put that back to as he halted.

"There are only ten of these daggers in the world." The servant informed Zuko. "Eight you see before you. You have a good eye, these are made by one of our finest craftsmen. His works is legendary."

Zuko lightly touched the dagger in his own belt and looked up. "Has he made any twin Dao blades?" he asked.

The servant blinked. "Actually… Just the one pair." he said. "It's this way." he gestured for Zuko to follow until they reached the left wall where there hang a beautiful set of Dao.

Zuko gasped as he reached up a hand and took the blade in his hand. He made a swing. The balance was perfect and then he looked at the blade which had an inscription.

" _Honour comes from within."_

And on the other blade.

" _Strong spirit leads to victory."_

Zuko glanced up. "Does this crafts man write things on _all_ his works?" he asked.

"Yes." The Servant smirked. "It's his signature. It's not an easy technique though. To be able to write on blades without compromising their quality or balance. So far Master Liuye has indeed been the only one to manage it. So he makes it a point to always include it. Some may call it..." he halted. "Showing off."

Zuko smirked as he gently shed the swords. "May I take these?" he asked.

"The king said you both could pick any sword of your own choosing." The servant said. "With you those swords seems to be in good hands… Your friend though." he commented dryly.

"I'll teach him he needs to respect his blade. I promise." Zuko chuckled amused and then suddenly noticed Sokka had gone quiet. "Sokka?" Zuko turned his head and saw Zuko standing still as he looked at a sword on the wall.

It was a simple yet elegant sword. Straight and double bladed. A jian model. Then Sokka picked it up and held it in his hand wide-eyed looking at it.

"You found something you like?" Zuko asked as he stepped forward.

Sokka nodded. "I don't know what it is but it feels… Right somehow." he said.

The servant looked at Sokka with new eyes. "You have a good eye." he admitted. "That sword is made by Master Piando. The worlds greatest sword master."

"What?" Both Zuko and Sokka turned to him.

"Ho-How did it get all the way out here?" Zuko asked. "Piando lives in the fire nation!"

Sokka looked up at Zuko. "Have you ever met Piando?" he asked.  
  
"Ye-Yes." Zuko swallowed. "He used to be one of the highest ranking Generals in the fire nation. And he was good friends with my uncle. Uncle insisted that I should try to take lessons from him. Since I was so fascinated by the blade and all."

"Wow really?" Sokka asked. "How was he?"

"He was..." Zuko halted. "Strict... Harsh. Insisting on pushing you to your limit. But as it turned out that was indeed what helped me become stronger. Diciplined. And though he seemed very harsh. He was also fair." he said.

Sokka smiled warmly. "Sounds like how you are when you teach."

"Re-Really?" Zuko asked and Sokka nodded as he smiled.

"You seem to each have decided upon a blade." The servant observed.

"Yes." Zuko nodded. "Thank you so much." he bowed respectfully.

"Thank you." Sokka said as he bowed to. The next second he grabbed Zukos sleeve and pulled him outside. "Come on hurry! We gotta get home so you can show me some stances!"

"This late?!" Zuko asked wide-eyed.

"Yes!" Sokka exclaimed. "Katara, Aang and I are going away for a while tomorrow! You gotta give me something to practise on!" he said.

"Oh. Yes that makes sense." Zuko admitted.

And Sokka laughed as he pulled Zuko with him for an evening lesson. Secretly happy he had found a reason to stretch out their time together just a little bit more before they all had to be apart.


	72. Chapter 72

It felt really weird seeing Appa being all packed up and saddled and Zuko knew he was not going to be in that saddle to go with the young airbender and the two water tribe siblings.

How weird it was. Only such a short time ago Zuko had been chasing them from the ground and now he felt weird because he wasn't going with them.

"I created this blend for you young Avatar." Iroh smiled as he offered Aang a small bag of tea leafs. "To calm your spirit and warm your inner flame on your travel. I hope you don't mind."

Aang gasped as he looked up at Iroh and then gave him a big hug making Iroh laugh as he gently padded Aang on the shoulder.

Leave it to Iroh to become everyones Uncle in a matter of days. Zuko thought as he smirked.

Then he grabbed Sokkas arm as the water tribe boy passed him. "Remember what I told you yesterday." he said. "Do not treat your blade as a foreign object or a mere tool. It is a part of _you_. And you must treat it with the same respect you would treat your own limbs."

Wide-eyed Sokka looked up and he nodded. "I understand." he said and Zuko fixed him with a serious gaze.

Then finally let go of Sokka as he nodded in approval.

Toph sighed as she stepped up beside Zuko. "You know. It's going to be nice with some peace and quiet around here." she said.

At that Zuko looked behind himself at their house. And all of the fire nation refuges looking out of the windows. Plus Smellerbee and Longshot on the second floor. Then he looked back at Toph.

"It'll be nice and quiet in our bedroom!" Toph stated. "Sokka snores!"

"You sure you wont miss it?" Zuko asked.

"No." Toph pouted. But in the same motion she pulled in Zukos pants as her head was hanging.

Zuko halted. "Hey are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Toph swallowed. "Promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"I promise." Zuko swore and he meant it. Which was good because Toph could tell when people were lying.

"I…" Toph halted. "I never slept alone before." she admitted. "When I lived at home. I could always feel my mom in the next room. She might as well be right next to me, I always knew exactly where she was. My first night with the others was scary… But I did feel them around me. And Aang had promised we would protect each other." Tophs empty eyes turned up towards Zuko. "We are still going to share a room right?"

And it hit Zuko. Toph was twelve… Like Aang she was also just. So young.

"Of course." Zuko said as he put a hand on her shoulder and Toph smiled.

"Well." Katara stepped in front of them. "I suppose it's time to go."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. You be safe all right?" he asked.

"You too. Both of you." Katara said.

Just then a young Avatar came running. Crying as he shouted. "I'LL MISS YOU!" slamming into both Zuko and Toph for a big hug.

"Idiot! It's just a couple of days." Zuko hissed but returned the hug.

Only for Katara to join in and then Sokka shouted.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!"

"Come here you big idiot." Katara asked as she opened her arm and Sokka joined in on the big group hug.

Zuko sighed as everyone just squeezed each other and then finally let go.

Katara smiled. "Well. See you in a few days. Don't get into to much trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Never." Toph smirked.

"You're not even the one I am worried about." Sokka smirked. "Mr. _swimming through arctic waters in the north pole!"_ he looked at Zuko.

"Heh… Well… I didn't die." Zuko tried.

" _Barely."_ Sokka stated. "When we found you with Aang you were pretty much _dying._ Which makes sense _now_ when we know how you got there in the first place."

"Sokka is right. Even I wouldn't do anything _that_ stupid." Toph stated and Zuko pouted.

"Good thing there isn't any arctic waters here." Aang grinned then jumped up on Appas head. "Ready for take off. You guys are gonna see your dad!"

Sokka smiled widely as he crawled up in the saddled helping Katara up after him. Then they looked down at Zuko and Toph who stood. Iroh now joining them as he looked up.

"See you guys!" Aang grinned. "Yip yip!" he grinned and they were off.

Sokka, Katara and Aang all waving from on top of Appa. And Zuko, Toph and Iroh waving from the ground and then the bison was gone as Zuko lowered his hand.

"Well. I suppose we should get ready for the day ourselves." Iroh commented. "We have quite the schedule in front of us."

"Yeah." Zuko nodded and then started to walk back towards the house with Toph right next to him. And then suddenly she reached up grabbing Zukos hand.

Zuko didn't say anything but allowed Toph to do what she wanted. And then he just walked inside with the little girl and his uncle who was right on time making sure they both got some tea.

* * *

"What interesting uniforms." Azula commented as she glanced at a group of young female warriors who had been marching on the road towards Ba Sing Se. "You are a long way from home? Aren't you? Kyoshi warriors." she asked.

The girl in front, whom seemed to be around Azulas own age. Maybe a year older maybe a year younger, looked up. Her eyes stern and her mouth was shut closed.

"The silent treatment huh?" Azula asked. "That's to bad. It would be nice with a talk. Just us girls." she smirked.

The warriors eyes only narrowed.

Then Azula sighed as she stood up. "Tie them up. Search them." she asked and the soldiers pulled the warriors away as Azula stood with her back to them.

"Another dud huh?" Ty Lee asked.

"Finding a way into Ba Sing Se is impossible." Mai sighed deeply.

"No. It is not." Azula said. "Though of course. One thing is finding a way inside, another thing is defeating the avatar." she said. "My fool of a brother really has joined forces with him. And where-ever Zuko is. Uncle wont be far behind." she hissed annoyed.

"That sounds like a drag." Mai commented.

Azula grunted annoyed. "As much as I hate to admit it." she said. "Taking them down when they are together would be difficult. Perhaps even _to_ difficult." she begrudgenly admitted.

"Then what do we do?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula smirked. "It's simple really isn't it?" she asked. "Taking them when they are together will not do. But when each of them is alone?" she asked. "And we just pluck them off." she made a plucking motion with her hand. "One by one."

Mai nodded, then though her eyes widened and she turned. They all looked up to see a flying Bison soar over them.

"The Avatar." Azula gasped.

"He… Left the city." Ty Lee said.

Azula was quiet and then. Her mouth spread in a grin. "Perfect."

"Princess!" A soldier suddenly came running. "Princess Azula! We found something on the warriors!" he held up a rolled up piece of parchment.

"What is it soldier?" Azula asked.

The Soldier rolled up the paper as he read out loud. "By degree of Kuei 52th King of the Earth Kingdom. We would be honoured to invite the Kyoshi warriors into our city. And would greatefully accept their aid in restoring our city and kingdom to its previous glory. The King shall look forward to meet the honoured Suki and her warriors upon arrival." he looked up. "It is even signed by the king."

Azula was quiet. Dead quiet and then her grin spread, her eyes seemed to light up in a fire and he grinned. "Girls. Agni seems to be playing in our favour." she said.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Moonybird here. 
> 
> I just want to say.... Wow.... WOOOOOW! You guys! Over a thousand Kudos?! Are you KIDDING me?! 
> 
> Holy Agni that's a lot! This is now the most liked Fanfic I have ever published on this site. And it isn't even fully edited so it's filled with my grammar and spelling mistakes. You guys are nuts. 
> 
> Thank you though. Seriously thank you. I am just blown away by the sheer embrace and enthusiasm over this fic. 
> 
> And it really opened my eyes to how popular this show actually is. I mean I totally get it, it's also one of my favorite shows of all time so duh.  
> But man, after all this time, that the show managed to hold on. That's pretty incredible :)

Another agonizingly long day over with and Zuko groaned. Feeling his entire body sore.

And yet in the back of his mind he already knew. This was child's play in comparison to what he would have to go through ones _he_ was made fire lord.

Right now. Zukos only true role was that of an advisor. Which was exactly what he should be in this current situation.  
He did _not_ envy Kuei with all the things he needed to sort out.

And he felt the pain already thinking about what he would have to sort out ones it was _his_ turn.

Agni safe me.

"I think you need a cup of your uncles tea Prince Zuko." Zhau-Li commented amused. As always staying behind Zuko in all of his official meetings. Now though as they were alone. Zhau-Li had decided to walk next to Zuko instead. Zuko whom had already taken off his crown and handed it over to Zhau-Li. Who had put it in his shoulder bag he had acquired for transporting documents when needed.

"Spot on." Zuko sighed deeply then groaned as he stood up stretching his back. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"I believe he went back to the house in the afternoon." Zhau-Li said. "You though stayed until now." he looked up at the sky. "Looks like it might be midnight."

Zuko groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "This is not the way of a fire bender." he stated.

"Early to bed. Early to rise." Zhau-Li chuckled amused. "With the sun."

Zuko smiled as he shook his head. "Hey Zhau-Li." he said. "How long has it been since you last saw the shores of the fire nation?" he asked.

"Erhm… It's been over two years at least." Zhau-Li said. "You need to be sixteen to conscript and I conscripted immediately after my birthday. Then there was the training, that lasted six months. That was in the fire nation. And then I was send out on the field to the earth kingdom. I was part of the ground troops." he said. "I served… Around a year until we were asked to burn that village down. And then I was send to prison in an earth colony strong hold. I managed to bust out only when they started to transport prisoners to another newer facility. I knew that transport would be my only chance. It would never come again."

"How did you escape?" Zuko asked.

"I made a big scene." Zhau-Li said. "Forced the soldiers to drag me away from the other prisoners and beat me up to make me submit. Three against one and still being chained was kind of the best odds I was going to get. So I made a fire burst blinding them and then I ran." he said. "They searched for me for a bit. I just laid low in the grass hoping they wouldn't see me. It was in the middle of the night as they will only transport fire bending prisoners at night when our bending is weakest. Then they said that if I wanted to die alone out in the wilderness that was my right and they kind of just left… We were in the middle of no-where… and I was chained." he said. "I was pretty damn lucky this group of nomads stumbled upon me when they did. I had been walking in random circles for at least four days with my hands chained up. Those guys saved my life, gave me some food and said it was no trouble."

"Still… Doesn't sound nice." Zuko commented.

"Well considering where I am now. I'll say it was worth it." Zhau-Li smiled then his smile faltered. "I wonder how my parents are doing." he said. "I haven't seen them since the day I left for the army. That's almost three years ago." he sighed deeply.

"They must be worried about you." Zuko said.

"Yeah… That's the part that sucks." Zhau-Li sighed. "They always supported me. They were so proud when it turned out I was a fire bender since neither of them are. And they were so proud when I told them I wanted to be in the military… Mom was crying though. The day I left…. Dad said I was obviously meant for greater things than what they could give me. Being a fire bender and all." he sighed deeply. "I hope they are not disappointed that I… defected." he looked down. "They were so proud. Threw me a party the day before I left. Telling me I was sure to make them proud."

Zuko was quiet as he looked at Zhau-Li who glanced down.

"Zhau-Li… I'm sure ones you tell them how things really went down. They are going to be proud. Why wouldn't they be?" Zuko asked. "You have acted with nothing but honour."

"I know still…" Zhau-Li sighed.

Sympathetically Zuko looked at him. "Well… When all of this is over. If you want. There will be a place for you at the palace."

Zhau-Li glanced up. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Zuko nodded. "Like Kuei. There are so few I will be able to trust. Having someone by my side I know I can trust. It'll mean everything." he said. "If you accept when the time comes. That's up to you. Either way. I'm glad to have a friend. My uncle always said I needed to get some friends my own age." he admitted. "When I sailed that ship, he tried to insist that I should go out and meet some people when-ever we were at harbour… I." he folded his hands. "I didn't feel like I had the time for socializing. Probably a mistake on my part." he grimaced.

Zhau-Li smiled amused.

"When we have the time. We should spar." Zuko said. "I miss sparring."

"I would be honoured Prince Zuko." Zhau-Li said. "Though I fear I probably wont be much of a challenge facing against a fire bending master."

"It'll be fine! Beside I'm not _that_ good." Zuko said.

"With all due respect. Sir." Zhau-Li looked at him. "I've seen you kick down a flying boulder _and_ re-direct a fireball three times as big as yourself." he said. "Explain to me what one needs to do to be _good_ at fire bending."

Zuko opened his mouth then halted and Zhau-Li smirked.

* * *

Finally they reached the house, it was very quiet though. Looked like everyone had already gone to sleep.

In the living room Zuko found a little pot of tea elevated on metal wires and held warm by a little flame underneath it. A message was left behind written in Iroh's fine hand writing.

" _A cup of tea to help you relax and ensure a restful sleep."_

And next to it was three cups. One for Zuko, Zhau-Li and… Who would the third one be?

Zuko shrugged as he poured a cup for himself and Zhau-Li giving Zhau-Li his own cup. They each finished their cup in quiet. And then offered each other a wordless bow before heading to each their room.

Zuko was expecting the hear the snorring sounds of Toph the moment he stepped inside.

How-ever, inside it was eerily quiet. No one was snoring. "Toph?" Zuko asked but heard no response.

Finally he dared to make a little flame appear in his hand to get some light and was faced with two empty beds and his own empty futon. Aang having packed his own for the travel.

The room was empty. There was no one there.

Where was Toph?

This was strange…. Toph had gone to see her parents right? She should have been home by now. Was she out taking a leak?

No… She would have walked in on Zuko and Zhau-Li when they drank their tea and suddenly Zuko realized.

Three cups. Three people who hadn't made it home yet.

Oh… okay. So Toph hadn't made it home. Right.

It would be okay. She was with her parents. Time had probably just slipped right by her like it had done for Zuko.

And if Zuko knew anything about parents… He assumed good parents would be more like Iroh than Ozai. They would have insisted she stayed with them and slept there. That made sense.

Still though… As Zuko looked around in the empty room he suddenly felt very small.

He looked at the empty beds and realized, he could take a bed for himself if he wanted to. They were free after all.

He suppressed his urge to call out for Toph one more time. Not like that would do him any good. Clearly she wasn't here.

Finally Zuko settled on his own futon. Might as well, it was his blanket which he had gotten used to and he wrapped himself up.

Though as he did, a creeping feeling still entered his stomach and he was curling together under his blanket.

This was kind of pathetic… He had been sleeping alone in his own chambers for _years._ And it's not like the other people were far away.

Uncle was just three rooms down. Like he had been on the ship!

Still Zuko rolled to his back as his beforehand exhausted eyes speeled open and he couldn't help shake the feeling that… Toph wouldn't have done this.

Toph would have _insisted_ to make it back to the house for the night. If for nothing else then to claim Zuko as a private pillow.

Then again these were her _parents_ right? And she was just a twelve year old girl. Beside. Toph could handle herself! She would laugh at Zuko if she learned he had stayed up all night being worried about her.

The house seemed to creek as Zuko looked up at the ceiling and then he sighed.

Okay… He needed to sleep. If Toph wasn't back by morning then he would go looking for her. It was that simple.

And with that thought Zuko inhaled deeply to calm his own breath.

Toph was extremely capable. She would be fine. Zuko was just on edge because this entire situation was kind of stressfull.

It would be okay… At least he hoped so.


	74. Chapter 74

As Zuko woke up again he was struck by the silence and lack of people in the room. He was used to always being the first to wake up and shake the others awake.

But the room was still empty. And it was unsettling.

It made it easy for Zuko to get up quick though, and in lack of anyone else in here. Most noticeable two girls, he could change clothes in here just fine.

At least outside of the room people were already buzzing around and quickly Zuko found his uncle at his right place.

The tea table. Of course.

Zuko walked over to him with his heart banging loudly. "Good morning Uncle." he said and Iroh smiled as he turned to him.

"Good morning Zuko. You had quite the late night last night didn't you?" Iroh asked offering Zuko a cup of tea.

Zuko nodded. "Urhm Uncle. Have you seen Toph?" he asked.

Iroh looked up. "No." he said. "None of you had made it home when I went to bed. I assumed that you were merely running late. She is not back?"

"No." Zuko said. "She wasn't home when I came home last night. And she wasn't there by morning either."

"Oh." Iroh said. "Perhaps she's still with her parents."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah… That's kind of what I was hoping." he admitted. "Still I… I better go check." he said. "Just to make sure."

Iroh nodded. "Of course."

Just then Zhau-Li came. "Good morning My Prince. General Iroh." he bowed for each of them.

Zuko swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Zhau-Li asked.

"Toph didn't make it home last night." Zuko admitted.

"Oh." Zhau-Li blinked.

"I need to go make sure she's okay." Zuko said.

"The Kyoshi warriors are supposed to arrive this morning." Zhau-Li pointed out. "King Kuei had hoped you would greet them with him."

Zuko sighed. "Could you go give him my deepest apologies?" he asked. "I'll try to see if I can make it. But I really need to go check on Toph first."

"Of course sir. He'll understand." Zhau-Li assured.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"No… no." Zuko shook his head. "It's probably nothing. I'm probably worrying over nothing at all. And the Generals needs your advice to move forward. There's no reason for more than one person to go."

"Very well." Iroh replied.

"I'm going to go find the address they gave us." Zuko said. "It gotta be in our room. Katara had it." he sighed as he headed right back to his own room to look for the piece of paper.

* * *

Thankfully the paper was easy to find. Katara had fortunately not taken it with her by mistake as it was laying on top of the drawers next to the left bed. Reading the paper Zuko quickly memorized the address.

Of course it seemed to be at the _other_ end of the upper ring. But at least it still was the upper ring he supposed.

Toph was going to be laughing at him when he showed up and she was just eating breakfast with her parents, wasn't she?

Still! Zuko would not have her have that laugh for long. If Katara wasn't around to scold her then fine! Zuko would do it.

Heading back to the living room Zuko quickly grabbed a stuffed bun to stuff in his mouth, quickly thanking Tien for the food with a bow and headed out.

Seriously what was the deal!? Toph was the one who had acted all upset about them separating the other day! And played all innocent making Zuko feel bad for her. She _better_ have a good reason for this!

As Zuko walked across the streets he really started to work himself up, and angrily chewed on his bun. Devouring the whole thing and then sucked his fingers in a not very princely manner.

Did Toph even know Zukos current position? His dealings with Kuei now could impact the future peace of the world! _Toph!_

It took _way_ to long for Zukos liking, and maybe he should just have hailed an Ostrich carriage but finally he was there.

A _massive_ house, just as big as the one given to them by Long Feng. Gardens, fountains. Basically a mansion in its own right.

Zuko huffed as he walked up the door steps and knocked on the door.

There was no reply.

Zuko knocked again. "Hello." he asked. "Mr and Mrs Beifong. I need to talk to you." he said. Still there was no answer.

Zuko frowned as he grabbed for the door handle… Locked. Then he looked up and he jumped down the stairs to move to the window and have a peak inside.

The insides looked empty… Very empty. It made Zukos eyes narrow and he grabbed a drainage pipe to swiftly crawl all the way up to the balcony where he looked inside and still saw absolutely nothing in there.

A bit of furniture, but all covered in white sheets to keep them dust free.

Was this the right house? Zuko pulled the paper with the address from his pocket and looked at it.

Yes… This should be right.

Zuko jumped down again to land in front of the front door and looked at it then he knocked. "Hello." he called. "Anyone in there?" he asked. "Listen! If no one opens this door I am going to kick it in!" he warned.

Still there was no reply.

Zuko frowned deeply as he took a step back. "All right I did warn you." he said and then he took a deep breath. Collecting his energy his fire, used his body to make a forceful kicked and true enough. Kicked the door right open.

Zuko took a deep breath as he looked in. The house looking dark due to most of the curtains being pulled and Zuko stepped in as he looked around.

The house was indeed empty but… It hadn't been long since someone had been here. Zuko crouched down to look at the floor where tracks had been made in the dust.

There were marks on the floor to, a big square mark. But there was no telling if that was new or old.

Zuko moved towards what looked like a bed room but found it unused. The beds like other furniture was covered up and touching the white sheets those were indeed dusty.

A cold feeling entered Zukos stomach. Something was wrong here… Something was really _really_ wrong. "Toph." he called out. "TOPH!" he shouted any pretences of being angry thrown aside.

He tried to look around for signs of earth bending but found nothing. There wasn't any signs of a struggle. He headed outside again to check the name plate of the house only to be confirmed this residence _did_ in fact belong to the Beifongs.

Wow… Toph's parents had to be super rich.

Zuko shook his head. That wasn't the point! "Hey!" he called to one of the neighbours who wide-eyed looked up. "Has anyone been in this hours the last twenty four hours?" he asked. "Have you seen a little girl! She's twelve. This high. Milky eyes." he gestured.

The man blinked at Zuko. "There were… Two rather strange men in the house." he admitted. "I was afraid they might be burglars. But they didn't seem to be taking anything and." he glanced behind Zuko. "They weren't the ones kicking in the door." he commented dryly. "Do I need to call for the Dai-Li?"

"NO!" Zuko shouted. "I'm not a burglar! My friend didn't come home last night. She was supposed to go here for a visit. But she never came back. The girl."

"I'm sorry sir. I haven't seen any such girl." The man admitted. "And those two strange men left yesterday with their big metal cage thing. Looks like they might have been transporting an animal."

"Metal… Cage?" Zukos eyes widened. Chains were not enough to contain an earth bender, you needed a cage. And it needed to be made of either wood or metal. "Where did they go?" he asked. "Which way?"

"Erhm… Down the street." The man said. "That was yesterday though."

Zuko hissed. He was such an _idiot!_ He shouldn't have gone to sleep last night! The moment he realized Toph wasn't there he should have gone checked! Now these strange men had just gotten ten more hours to get away!

And Zuko turned on his heels as he ran. Trying to come up with ways he could track two strange men with a metal cage… In this city. In this _massive_ city.

Dammit!

* * *

Zhau-Li didn't really know what it was about these Kyoshi warriors… But they creeped him out.

Especially the leader in front. Her name was Suki right?

There were only three of them. But Zhau-Li was already convinced that the stories were true, that these were fearsome warriors.

Kuie was smiling. "Welcome Kyoshi warriors." he said. "I thank you for your aid."

"It is our honour to serve." The girl in front bowed… The way she said it though. It felt wrong somehow.

Still Zhau-Li stood straight. "Honored warriors." he said. "I extent an apology from the Avatar and from Prince Zuko. Both regrets they can't be here to greet you. The Avatar having gone to get spiritual training. And Prince Zuko is searching for a friend in the city."

"Prince Zuko is here?" The front Kyoshi warrior asked.

Zhau-Li nodded. "Yes. I am sure he looks forward to see you ones he return. He said he would greet you when time permitted."

The Kyoshi warrior glanced down. "You say he is searching for a friend. Is he alone?" she asked.

"I assure you. The Prince is more than capable of protecting himself." Zhau-Li informed. "He is the Avatars fire bending teacher after all."

The Warrior smiled. "Yes of course. Prince Zuko is a dear friend of ours though. Perhaps we should go help him." she suggested. "A friend of Prince Zukos is a friend of ours."

Zhau-Li halted. He didn't know what it was about these three women. Especially this one in front but it didn't feel right and at least he cleared his throat. "I am quite sure Prince Zuko is more than capable of handling it." he said and the front Kyoshi warrior frowned annoyed.

* * *

Azula sighed a bit annoyed as she and her friends exited the throne room to retrieve to a hall way.

"Do you think that guy knows?" Ty Lee blinked looking over her should.

"No." Azula said. "Still this is a moment we cannot allow to pass by us. If Zuzu is alone, then it is time to strike before he goes back to uncle. Mai. Go figure out where he is. Then send me a bird when you found him. Keep an eye on him at a distance."

Mai sighed deeply. "Why me?" she asked.

"Aww. There's no need to complain." Azula smirked. "You always had a soft spot for little Zuzu. I know you did."

"That was a long time ago." Mai replied.

"So you even admit it." Azula smirked and Mai annoyed turned her head away.

"Personally I never knew what you were seeing in little mommas boy." Azula commented. "It probably shouldn't have been that surprising that he turned out a traitor."

Mai stood still. Her face stone hard and Azula smiled amused.

"You will go." Azula snapped a finger. "I myself am having a date." she said.

"Uuuh." Ty Lee cheered.

"That Long Feng. The King asked we should interrogate him. I say why not heed to the kings wishes?" Azula asked. "I hear Long Feng was the man who _build_ the Dai Li and appointed every single commander in that group. Now correct me if I am wrong… But considering he _build_ it and promoted everyone who is part of the Dai Li. Who would the Dai Li actually be loyal to? Him or a King who plans to disband them?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Ty Lee jumped up and down holding up a hand.

"Yes yes. You may speak." Azula sighed.

"It's Long Feng isn't it?" Ty Lee said.

"Well. For now." Azula smirked. "He has proven himself to be weak. It only took a twelve year old airbender and a banished Prince to dethrone him. Perhaps it's time for a change in leadership. Someone not quite as weak."

"Underhanded as always Azula." Mai commented.

"Why thank you." Azula bowed her head at her and then looked up. An annoyed look on her face. "What are you still doing here?" she asked. "Go on your little date why don't you? Zuzu wont be waiting forever."

Mai groaned annoyed. But finally turned around to take a few steps.

"It's a shame about his face isn't it?" Azula asked. "Such a pretty little face it was. Why don't you try to smooch him now?" she asked. "I heard that when girls kiss's toads they suddenly turn into handsome Princes! Oh what am I saying?" she asked. "There's no Prince left in that shell. The only way he will ever set foot back in the fire nation would be in chains. He is a traitor and there is not an ounce of honour left in his sad bones. You understand?"

Mai stood with her back to Azula and a lowered head. Then her head raised. "Yes." she simply said. "I understand." she she kept walking forward with a straight back and her face looking like it was carved in marble stone.


	75. Chapter 75

Zuko gasped for breath. His tracking of an ostrich horse carried wagon with a big metal cage on the load had eventually lead him to the lower ring.

It had taken him an entire day though… an entire day and even more. All ready the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and the sky had become dark while the only light came from the burning torches and lamps around the buildings.

Still! Zuko could not give up now! He could not rest for a second. He had come _this_ far asking for such a carriage. They had to be _somewhere_ around here right?

Unless… And a sinking feeling entered Zukos stomach. Unless they had left the city entirely.

If that was the case… What was Zuko going to do? There would be _no way_ to find her! He didn't even know who those two strange men was.

What was he going to say to the others when they came back?

"Yeah listen. I am so happy you put all your trust in me even after everything I did. I lost Toph though. Sorry about that."

And that of course wasn't even _beginning_ on what Toph might feel like! She was twelve years old and _alone!_ And these people could do who knows _what_ to her?!

Yes she was the worlds greatest earth bender. Zuko didn't doubt that for a second. But she was still just a girl and she was alone!

Zuko grabbed his hair as he tried to calm himself down, but was failing miserable at it.

Think… Think… _think!_ He had to find her! He just had to! He had even promised her they would still be sleeping in the same room. He even screwed up on that promise! What was wrong with him?

Just then Zuko heard the sounds of a bird flapping and he looked up to see a bird fly across the buildings. It wasn't a normal bird though.

It was big… and lean. Fast.

Zukos eyes widened. A war hawk!

Zuko steadied his breath as he moved backwards, and then he turned and ran into the shadows.

Immediately a shadow followed him from above, moving with the shadows just like he did. Elegantly jumping between roofs and balconies like a winged gazelle.

Zukos eyes narrowed and he made a sharp turn into a tight little and completely dark alleyway. Then he dug down and hid behind a big dumpster bag.

There was quiet. Absolute quiet. Zuko was sitting absolutely still in his position, his breath controlled and soundless as the minutes ticked by.

Finally after fifteen minutes a figure jumped down and stood in front of the alley, only the shadow visible to Zuko. The figure looked slender, even petite. Most likely female.

Slowly the figure stepped closer to search the area.

Zuko waited…. Wait for the right moment.

Then a foot in front of him. _There!_ And Zuko jumped up. Grabbed the person by the shoulders and slammed her towards the wall pinning her against it. "Who are you? Why are you following me?!" he asked.

The woman, her face all painted in warriors make up glanced up at Zuko as she lifted an eyebrow. "Well hello to you too. Zuko." she commented.

Zuko blinked as he realized he recognised this woman. The painting was kind of throwing him off a bit and then he finally he realized. "Mai?" he asked. "What… What are you doing here?" he asked as he let go of her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Mai snorted. "Well it's nice to see you too Zuko." she asked. "It has been what? Three years. Did you loose your manners at sea?"

Zuko looked at Mai.

"You didn't even say hello." Mai commented dryly.

Zuko crossed his arms as he glared at Mai. "What have you done to Toph?" he asked.

Mai blinked. "Who?" she asked.

"Little girl! Twelve years old _this_ high." Zuko measured. "The Avatars earth bending teacher!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mai simply stated. "I only came for you."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

Mai sighed deeply. "Maybe I just missed you."

"I highly doubt that." Zuko commented. "You were with Azula." then he halted. "Azula is here… Isn't she?" he asked.

Mai was quiet.

"I have to warn the king!" Zuko shouted as he tried to run past Mai how-ever before he got to far Mai jumped up and blocked his way holding out two kunais.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Mai said.

"Out of my way!" Zuko demanded.

"No." Mai very simply said.

"I'm warning you." Zuko said as he pulled out his swords. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"What a sweet thought." Mai said as she stood back getting in position. "Don't worry though. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Hopelessly Zuko looked at Mai. "You don't have to do this." he said.

"Yes." Mai said. "I do." and then she threw the first kunai at Zuko whom deflected it with his blade. A flurry of kunais followed, each of them deflected though and Zuko looked up as the rain had stopped.

Mai looked at Zuko. "Okay so you somewhat improved over the years." She admitted. "You're not the only one with new tricks though!"

And from Mais sleeve she pulled out two sais as she yelled running forward. Zuko having to dodge as he stepped backwards. Moving side by side before finally blocking the Sais with the swords.

That though made Mai smile as the swords were now caught by the hook from the sais and she twisted making Zuko shout as his own hands were twisted as a result forcing him to drop the swords and Mai came again. Zuko bowing bow and swept to the side picking the swords back up and Mai came again. Zuko now swirling around and kicked Mai right in the chest sending her flying backwards and right into the wall. Then she slumped down.

"Mai!" Zuko gasped as he ran forward. "Mai are you okay? I…"

He didn't get a word more in as Mai reached up into her hair and pulled out a long needle which she threw right at Zukos face. Barely did he manage to dodge and Mai stood up.

"Did you loose your fire bending or something?" Mai asked.

"I told you. I don't want to hurt you!" Zuko exclaimed. " _Or_ end up burning down the entire lower ring!"

Mai looked at Zuko. "Cute." she stated and came running at him right again.

The fight evolved and soon it became apparent. Zuko was just looking for an opening to run. And suddenly he grabbed a low window then made his quick way up to the roof.

It didn't get him much time though as Mai closely followed and soon they were both on the roof.

Blows being exchanged, dodging as they jumped across roofs.

Mai started to get frustrated though. "Fight _back!"_ she demanded.

"I don't want to fight you!" Zuko exclaimed as he blocked another knife.

"Well you should have thought of that _before_ you turned traitor!" Mai stated. "What were you _thinking?!"_ she asked. "There was still a chance! You could have caught the Avatar and come home. And then you _join_ him?!" she asked. "Did the fire lord fry your brain alongside your face?"

Zuko halted as he stood. His swords lowered. "You already know don't you?" he asked. "What the fire lord is doing… It's wrong." he said. "What Azula is doing. It isn't right. I can't just turn a blind eye to it any more."

"So. You just turn your back on your nation?" Mai asked.

"From where I am standing… I'm not the one who turned my back on them." Zuko said. "The fire nation doesn't deserve to live in fear. They deserve better than that." he said. "I wont abandon them. Any of them… Mai." he stepped forward.

Mai how-ever jumped backwards. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Zuko.

"Please." Zuko asked. "Just tell me. What is Azula up to? I have to stop her! You think she wont hurt her own people? You already know she will."

Mai was standing still, her face looking a bit paler then usual. Then though her eyes turned harsh, her face marble. "You really are adorable." she said as she pulled out a knife from her coat. "You don't go against Azula and come out unharmed. This is the real world Zuko. Isn't it about time you grew up?"

And she charged forward. Zuko blocked and they were locked.

Their faces close to each other and Zukos goldens eyes looked right back at Mai. It shocked her, they didn't look scared. They looked harsh and determined.

"I refuse to let fear control my actions _or_ my life." Zuko replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

Mais lip twitched. "Lucky you that you can afford that." she said kicking Zuko away to the side and this time Zuko flew off the roof and tumbled all the way down on the ground.

Mai jumped down after him then stood in front of Zuko. Towering over him. "You really are a glutton for pain aren't you?" she asked. "It would be a lot less painful if you just gave up. At least then Azula ought to have some sort of mercy."

Zuko glanced up. His golden eyes seemed to be shining from the shadows.

Then suddenly… A small clap. Rhythmically from above and Zuko gasped as he looked up at another roof top and saw another young woman in Kyoshi armor. And another one next to her. "Wonderful show. Zuzu." she smiled.

"Azula." Zuko gasped. Then his eyes narrowed as he jumped up and pulled the swords. "It's a re-match you want? I give you a re-match!" he stated.

Azula frowned. "No need for that." she said as she snapped a finger and suddenly a pillar of earth shot up and Zuko jumped aside. Then another boulder came and Zuko slashed it open with a fiery blade. Then kicked the third one away and he looked up.

"Aren't they cool?" Azula asked. "The abilities of earth benders. But the ferocity of fire benders."

"Ho-How?" Zuko asked.

"Oh you know. A little deal here a little deal there." Azula smirked as she squatted down. "I help Long Feng overthrow that stupid king and he lends me his soldiers. Fair right?"

Zukos eyes widened and then he turned and ran.

He didn't make it far as another Dai Li came. Block after Block, boulder after boulder. Yet now using his actual fire. Zuko was taking on all five of them.

And not just that, he seemed to be _winning!_

Mai gaped a the sheer precision and power Azula though frowned.

"Mai! Ty Lee!" Azula demanded. "Quit standing around. _Help_ them!"

Ty Lee nodded as she jumped down and aimed for Zuko, him barely dodging her deadly finger and Mai just stood.

" _MAI!"_ Azula demanded lifting a hand filled with lightning. And that seemed to finally snap Mai out of it as she jumped down too.

Zuko hissed, but then the first boulder hit his head and knocked him to the side.

That gave Ty Lee an opening and touched his left arm making the whole thing numb as Zuko dropped his sword.

"NO!" Zuko shouted as he kicked sending a flurry of fire after them. Looking around for an escape.

But it was to late, he was surrounded.

Even with the lack of an arm and blood trickling from his head. Zuko kept fighting. But his defence was broken and the hits keep coming at Zuko. Then finally. He fell to the ground.

Azula smirked. First then she jumped down and gestured with her hand to make them all step aside. She stepped in front of Zuko.

"You thought you could beat me?" Azula asked. "Zuzu! _"_ she kicked him in the face and Zuko hissed. Then she grabbed the collar off his tunic and dragged him up so they were face to face. "Say it to me again. I dare you. _Zuzu!"_

"What?" Zuko asked.

"No one leaves me." Azula informed in a deep growl. "They wouldn't even _dare."_

Wide-eyed Zuko looked up at Azula only for her to throw him back down.

"Take him away." Azula demanded. "And make sure to put him where no one can hear him cry. Little Zuzu cries you know." she said. "Don't hurt the bird Azula. Don't destroy the doll. When do you think _mom_ is coming back." she rolled her eyes as they dragged Zuko away.

If Azula had bothered to look though. Like Mai who looked at Zuko.

Zuko was not crying. He wasn't even close to. He was beaten up, he had to be in a lot of pain. But his golden eyes remained stern as they kept looking at Azula until finally he was taken away for good.


	76. Chapter 76

Zhau-Li was sitting absolutely still on his knees, looking down at a new empty cup on the table in front of him.

Slowly he looked up to see the light of a little candle illuminate the face of General Iroh who was sitting in front of him with closed eyes and a frown on his face.

It was evening ones more… And neither Zuko or Toph was to be seen anywhere.

Something _had_ to be wrong! Iroh had to think so to. He hadn't gone to bed either but was still up... Waiting. They were both waiting.

"We have to go look for them." Zhau-Li finally said.

Irohs frown deepened.

"Sir." Zhau-Li spoke.

"Clearly something is a foot." Iroh said. "Both Zuko and Toph are incredible fighters. Each of them able to take down a small battalion by themselves."

Zhau-Li swallowed as he kept sitting still, feeling the tingling down his spine.

"It would be foolish to go look for them alone. Only to fall into the same trap as them." Iroh said. "It may be time to call in one of the debts the earth King owes us."

"You mean… Ask the royal guard to aid us?" Zhau-Li asked.

"Yes." Iroh said. "I fear it's the only logical cause of action."

"What about the Avatar?" Zhau-Li asked. "Can't we send him a message?"

"I fear sending a message would not make him come back any faster." Iroh sighed deeply. "No matter what we do. It will be at least two more days before the Avatar and his friends returns. Perhaps more. We need to find Zuko and young Toph _now."_ he stood up. "We must return to the palace."

Zhau-Li nodded as he stood up as well and eagerly followed Iroh outside into the cold night air.

* * *

As they reached the palace, torches were lighting the way for the guards and as they approached the main entrance the guard looked confused.

"General Iroh." The guard greeted.

"I truly apologize for the late hour." Iroh said. "May I request an audience with King Kuei?" he asked. " _Now."_

The guards glanced at each other then nodded.

"We'll send him a message that you are here sir." The guard said and stepped aside allowing Iroh and Zhau-Li inside.

Patiently Iroh and Zhau-Li was standing in the entrance hall. Iroh with closed eyes and lowered head.

The minutes stretched on. It felt like absolutely torture and then suddenly.

The King himself came running, wearing a long night gown in finest silk. Fluffy bear slippers on his feet that looked curiously much like the very bear running right behind him with its own night cap on his head. "General Iroh." Kuei gasped. "Is something wrong?"

Hopelessly Iroh looked at Kuei. "Your majesty. I deeply apologies for the late hour." he said. "As I informed you. Yesterday Toph never came home from her visit to her parents. We have still not seen her. This morning Zuko went to check on her which is why he couldn't be at your side today… He is not home." he said. "Neither of them are. I have not seen young Toph since yesterday morning or Zuko since this very morning when he went looking for her. No word, no letter. Nothing."

Kuis eyes widened. "Then we must find them. Immediately!" he said. "WAKE THE GUARDS!" he shouted. "We are forming a search team _immediately._ Crown Prince Zuko has gone missing! We must make sure that no harm has come to him!"

The Night guards saluted and were on their way.

"Thank you sir." Iroh exhaled deeply.

"Not at all. This is the least I owe Prince Zuko and young Ms Beifong." Kuei said. "Wait here. I'll go change clothes." he said.

Iroh blinked. "You do not need to join the search. A king needs rest." he said.

"How would I be able to rest knowing one of my friends is missing?" Kuei asked. "Beside Bosco has an _amazing_ nose. He can smell a fish at the other end of the palace." he said making Bosco roar satisfied.

"That's good thinking." Iroh said and Kuei ran back from where he came leaving the bear behind whom sat down to wait for his master.

Zhau-Li looked at the big animal… That thing really dumbfounded him. Maybe this was what happened when a Platypus-Bear and an Armadillo-bear mated?

Iroh though didn't seem taken back at all and approached the bear. "Forgive me for waking you from your nap." he spoke directly to the bear in a kind voice. "It would mean a lot to me if you would help me find my nephew." he said as he reached forward a hand and scratched Bosco behind the ear.

The bear closed his eyes as he made a growling sound in satisfaction. The next moment he laid down on the ground and rolled around offering his belly side to Iroh.

"Well okay then." Iroh said and used both hands to scratch the happy bear.

* * *

Soon Kuei was back and several guards and even some higher ranking members had gathered in the court yard and Kuei started to explain the situation.

"We are in debt to Prince Zuko and Ms Beifong." Kuei said after having ended his explanation. "They defended our wall against the fire nation drill and then uncovered Long Fengs plot. We cannot let these two get harmed."

Iroh stepped forward. "Both Prince Zuko and Ms Beifong are bending masters in their own right. They would _not_ have been taken easily." Iroh said. "Therefore _no one_ is to go in groups less than five. And you are to remain aware of at least one others groups current location."

Everyone nodded seriously then General How stepped up.

"Your majesty. Please let me join your party." How asked. "It is not safe for you out there."

Kuei sighed deeply. "Very well." he said. "You'll be with me. General Iroh. Prince Zukos servant and one of my own." he gestured a servant to his side. "Now our group have six people." he concluded only to make Bosco roar. "Seven." he corrected himself. "Well I suppose I am the king." he sighed then crawled up on Bosco. Easily settling on the bears back.

"Thank you for the aid." Iroh bowed for How.

"It is in every bodies best interest that no harm comes to those two." How simply stated.

Iroh nodded seriously and Kuei lifted a hand.

"Let's head out!" he commanded.

* * *

Deep under the palace in the prison cellar Azula smirked as she leaned up against the wall next to a metal cell. "Would you look at that?" she asked. "Every guard has now left the palace." she said. "Out looking for poor little Zuzu."

Inside the cell Long Feng glanced up.

"That has to feel satisfying." Azula commented as she looked at her feet and the single guard which had been left behind to guard the prisoner. "To be able to just walk right out in your own tempo" she said swinging a key on her finger.

"Are you done playing?" Long Feng finally asked.

"I just wanted to make sure." Azula said. "Our little alliance is not yet over. You will not suddenly turn on me will you? The Dai Li is still mine to command."

Long Feng smirked. A sinister look in his eye. He might as well just be crossing his fingers behind his back it was so obvious. "Of course." he said. "Our alliance will be permanent. Princess. A fruitful future an alliance between the fire nation and Ba Sing Se."

Azula smirked. "That's what I thought." she said sticking the key into the lock and simply opened up the prison door.

Long Feng stood up and walked out with a straight raised back. Then turned to Azula. "What's next?" he asked.

"Our greatest threats currently in this city is my Uncle and the Generals." Azula said. "Take them down and the king will out matched by us and the Dai-Li."

"And how do you suppose we take them?" Long Feng asked.

"Same way as we took my dear brother." Azula smirked. "Take them one by one. When they are alone and at their must vulnerable."

"Your Uncle seems to have realized he shouldn't separate himself from the others." Long Feng then pointed out.

"Oh but I have his weak spot in my pocket." Azula smirked. "Just look at him. Zuzu has gone missing and he have the entire royal guard coming out looking for him. When little Zuzu cries, Uncle comes running. He can't _bear_ seeing his beloved little nephew in pain. He will do _anything."_ she said as she dug into her pocket and found a golden hair piece. The one Zuko had worn as he met the king. "To see his beloved little Zuzu in one peace."

Long Feng looked at the golden hair piece and then he grinned. "To take down the Dragon of the west. Would indeed fill me with satisfaction." he said.

"You want him?" Azula asked as she threw the hair piece at Long Feng. "You may have him. I rather not soil my hands with a traitor anyway." she said looking at her hand and its pointy painted nails. "It's bad for my manicure."

And Long Feng was grinning. His eyes shining. "You thought you could play me Prince Zuko?" he asked. "And destroy everything I worked for? No… You shall learn. I _made_ this city what it is now. You will not be taking that away from me. _Prince Zuko!"_


	77. Chapter 77

Slowly Iroh bowed down and then gently picked up a pair of blades… Dual Dao blades witn inscriptions on the blade. Easily overlooked in this cramped alley.

The light of a rising sun was reflecting in the metal and Iroh turned around to look at the rest of the scene.

It looked mostly fine, but if you knew where to look you could see where boulders had been put back into the ground and pillars had been let back down. The earth was to smooth, to perfect at this moment. There had been earth benders bending here and very recently. It made Irohs heart sink even more.

Bosco who had loyally carried around with Kuei the entire night stood with his nose right on the ground and refused to move.

"Bosco. Which way did they go?" Kuei asked. "Please my old friend. I know you can do it."

The bear though kept pressing his snout at the ground.

"Down." Iroh said. "Using tunnels earth benders can move beneath the city."

How squatted down as he put a hand on the ground. "This earth has indeed been bended." he said as he closed his eyes and then he opened up a hole in the ground. But a hole was all it was. It didn't reveal any tunnel or anything like it. He sighed deeply. "My apologies. I don't see a tunnel."

Iroh closed his eyes.

"It must have been very skilled earth benders." How continued. "At least at the level of the Dai-Li."

Kuei sighed in a deep breath.

"Are the Dai-Li still on duty your majesty?" Iroh asked.

"No. They have all been asked to take a leave effective immediately." Kui said. "And then have been offered to either retire from duty with a good monetary compensation or be re-assigned to other positions such as the royal guard or the terra team protecting the wall where they will have to follow the same rules as all other soldiers in the earth kingdom army."

"Either way they would be starting from the bottom again." Iroh commented. "I can see why that would leave some of them unsatisfied. They had a lot of power in this city."

"Then why attack Ms Beifong and Prince Zuko?" Kuei asked confused. "They have no power in the earth kingdom."

"We do not know for certain who is behind this attack yet." Iroh said. "These are merely possibilities." he reminded the King. "Speculations. One must _never_ jump to conclusions. Especially in situations like this." his hands though was tightened. Clearly the retired General was worked up. "Though… If I were to speculate further. Who would the Dai Li blame for uncovering their plot to the king and thus lead to their own disbanding?"

Kuie swallowed. "Avatar Aang and his followers. Most of all Prince Zuko. He is the one who truly opened my eyes." he said.

Iroh nodded then turned to Zhau-Li offering Zhau-Li Zukos swords. "Would you be so kind to take care of these?" he asked. "They are a gift from the earth king to Prince Zuko."

"Of course sir." Zhau-Li said carefully taking the swords and strapped them unto his own back.

"I will check the whereabouts of the Dai-Li soldiers." How stated. "If they have been active again. I will find out." he swore.

"Thank you." Iroh bowed for How. "If I may. His majesty should under no circumstance be alone at this time. I would highly recommend a double of guards around his person and at _least_ one high level bender at his side." he said. "I would offer my own services but… Given my history I wouldn't expect anyone in this city to trust me with such a responsibility." he said. "And I do not blame you General How. It was very sensible of you to personally come along."

How looked at Iroh for a second. Then he nodded. "General Iroh is correct your majesty." he said. "I too insists on this doubling of guards."

Kuie looked rather defeated. He clearly wasn't that happy about the idea but finally nodded. "Very well then." he finally said, then he yawned deeply as he rubbed his eyes.

Iroh sighed deeply. "You need to get home to bed your majesty. We all do. Nothing more will be gained by this search. And we will not be able to do anything when we are exhausted."

Zhau-Li as well was barely keeping his own eyes open and he shook his head.

"You too." Iroh said as he put a hand on Zhau-Li's arm and started to guide the entire group away.

Zhau-Li shook his head awake as he stood up. "I am young. I can go on for longer sir." he said. "I will not rest until Prince Zuko is found."

"I'm sure your spirit feels that way. Agni knows mine feels the same." Iroh said. "But I am afraid our bodies will be in disagreement. If you truly wish to help Zuko. You will rest." he said.

Zhau-Li closed his eyes. "It feels wrong."

"I know." Iroh said. "If I could defy my body's needs I would not eat or sleep until he was found. I would give up _tea_ if it would help me. But that wont help anyone." he said putting his hand on Zhau-Li's back. "Come on then." he said as he guided the entire group back towards the train so they could quickly move to the upper ring.

* * *

Zhau-Li hated it. Hated how his eyelids were so heavy and how the older mans hand guided him back to his own futon. And he hated how easily he fell a sleep.

He remembered though to take good care of the swords before he laid down. The shed were missing, they had been designed so they could be stripped to a persons back. So that was probably still on the prince's back.

Instead Zhau-Li had take to careful clean the swords with a clean piece of cloth and then wrap them up in cloth.

When Zhau-Li woke up again the sun was at its highest on the sky. General was still sleeping, obvious from the big snores coming from the room he slept in.

In the living room there was small chatter from women whom was sitting making a bit of handcrafting, but it was very subdued and people looked worried at Zhau-Li.

"Prince Zuko is the Avatars fire bending teacher." Zhau-Li reminded them. "He will be all right." he said feeling grateful that he sounded a lot more convinced than he felt.

Then he sighed deeply as he stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. Then sat down on the door step as he sighed deeply.

Just then a man stepped in front of him and Zhau-Li looked up to see man dressed just like a regular messenger.

"You are Prince Zukos servant." The messenger addressed Zhau-Li.

"Yes." Zhau-Li stood up. "I am."

"Give this to General Iroh." The messenger asked giving Zhau-Li a small package. "At ones if you want to see Prince Zuko again."

Zhau-Li's eyes widened and the messenger merely turned and walked out.

Zhau-Li turned on his heel and ran. "General!" he shouted. "GENERAL IROH!" he yelled as he slid open the door to the room where Iroh was sleeping.

Iroh groaned as he sat up. "Yes." he said.

"A messenger!" Zhau-Li shouted. "He said I should give this to you at ones if we want to see Prince Zuko again." he said.

Iroh was quiet then he held up his hand and Zhau-Li immediately gave him the package.

Iroh frowned as slowly he unwrapped it and then… A very familiar golden hair piece was revealed. The crown of the crown prince making Zhau-Li gasp.

And with it was a letter which Iroh read as he frowned. It seemed to take forever as Iroh carefully read over the letter.

"What does it say?" Zhau-Li asked concerned.

"It's a ransom note." Iroh informed. "I am asked to go to the shores of Lake Laogai at sunset. Alone."

Zhau-Li looked up. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "You said yourself going alone now is unwise."

Iroh though frowned as he kept looking at the letter in his hand.

"Sir?" Zhau-Li asked.

* * *

Mai groaned deeply as she walked down stony tunnels with a tray in her hands. "Why do I have to babysit?" she asked in a pout.

The answer was obvious… Because Azula thought it would be funny for some reason.

It was cold down here. Mai had to keep back a little shiver and noting in her mind she should put on a coat the next time she came here… _If_ she came down here. She rather not.

Finally Mai stepped into the right grotto and looked up to see a young teen.

Sixteen years old. Forced to stand up as his hands were chained up the wall over his head preventing him from making any Katas. And his feet chained to the ground to prevent fire kicks.

The cold was deliberate as well, weakening any other potential fire bending.

Still, with every breath he took small sparks escaped his mouth.

Zuko was just hanging there with a lowered head and breathing very slowly, and very deeply. With each slow exhale that little warm flame, pulsing.

Then it stopped and slowly Zuko lifted his head looking up at Mai.

Mai looked back at him with stern eyes. "You have to be the greatest moron in the world." she stated.

Zuko didn't reply. Just kept his eyes on Mai who groaned as she stepped forward.

"I guess we better get this over with then." Mai muttered stepping closer. "Agni. I have to feed you don't I?" she asked as she put down the tray and then picked up a piece of bread. Plucking a bite seize and put it into Zukos mouth.

Zuko accepted, he chewed and swallowed and then allowed Mai to put another piece in his mouth. Soon the bread was gone and Mai put a cup to Zukos lips allowing him to drink and she removed it as Zuko sighed.

"Thank you." Zuko said in a whisper.

Mai frowned.

"Forget greatest moron in the world. You must be the greatest moron of all times." Mai commented.

Zuko just looked at her.

Mai frowned annoyed. "If you had not held back. You could have won! Easily." she pointed out. "Gotten away before Azula got there and warn your precious King."

Still Zuko was quiet. Just kept looking.

" _Say something!"_ Mai demanded throwing her tray at the wall. "If you had reached your uncle Azula wouldn't have been able to beat you. She _admitted_ it! She needed you to be alone or she couldn't beat you!" Mai hissed. "So all you had to do. Was knock me the hell out and make a run for it!"

Zuko kept looking at Mai. His golden eyes shining even here in the cold through the bangs of his hair. And somehow they just looked… So sad. And somehow that infuriated Mai even more.

" _Well?!"_ Mai shouted.

Finally Zuko inhaled a shaking breath and then he exhaled. "Azula might hurt you… But I wont." he said. "I wont be like that."

Mai halted as she just stood.

Again Zuko was quiet as he just kept looking at her.

"You're such an idiot." Mai hissed. "You haven't changed at all have you?" she asked. "Three years at sea and one would think you had finally grown a spine! Or at least some _bite._ "

Still nothing. Still Zuko didn't speak.

Mai groaned as she turned around. Turning her back to Zuko. Then she quieted and she swallowed. For some time she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself. Then slowly she turned back to Zuko who had hung his head again.

"You're such an asshole." Mai hissed as she stepped forward and found a handkerchief in her sleeve which she spat on and started to dry off the dried blood on Zukos face.

Zuko glanced up. His golden eyes looking confused.

"I guess I owe you." Mai pouted as she looked up and then halted. Realizing how close she was to Zukos face and she swallowed.

Zuko though didn't say anything. His eyes though, was looking right at her and Mai held in a breath.

Then she gently reached up a hand, and laid it across his scar. It felt rough under her fingers. Leathery. "Does…. Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not any more." Zuko replied.

Then Mais hand slipped down now touching Zukos chest. "You know I used to have a crush on you. Azula used to mock me for it."

Zuko glanced down. "I see… All those games huh. She did it to play with us."

"Yeah… Tie us to the tree. Push us in the lake. Make me trip into the cake while you were watching. It was very deliberate." Mai admitted.

"I'm sorry." Zuko whispered. "You didn't deserve that."

Mai smirked. "I can deal with it." she said. "Being embarrassed is something for children. I grew out of it." she said.

Zuko frowned deeply.

Then Mai looked up and her hand went back to Zukos scar. Carefully touching it again, it was a very gentle touch. "Azula thinks that no one would ever want to kiss you... Because of this." her fingers rested on the scar.

"It's not very pretty to look at." Zuko conquered.

"This is only because I want to proof her wrong." Mai whispered as slowly she moved closer and closer. "She thinks she's always right. Well she isn't." and then she kissed Zuko on the mouth.

Zuko blinked but then he relaxed as he closed his eyes. Finally Mai retrieved and stood up, she turned around and walked away. "If you try to escape. I have been ordered to kill you. And that's exactly what I am going to do. Don't think otherwise."

Zuko looked up at Mai. "Okay." he simply said. There was no hate and no judgment in his words. Just simple acceptance and Mai hissed.

"Why are you such an idiot?!" She finally asked as she ran out leaving Zuko in his cell as he sighed deeply.


	78. Chapter 78

Iroh was sitting by the shore of the calm lake with crossed legs and closed eyes. His breaths were deep and controlled. His body as still as the water in front of him as the sun had slowly start to sink.

That was when foot steps approached from behind.

"So you came." Sounded the sophisticated voice.

Iroh was quiet for a short while as he looked up. "Am I correct to assume that you are Long Feng?" he asked.

There was quiet.

"Forgive me such an assumption." Iroh said. "You see. Long Feng is missing from his cell, and the Dai Li is no-where to be found. My nephew has now been kidnapped and held ransom. There are few people in this city who would have reason to do that…. Except." he said. "The man my nephew helped tearing down."

Again there was quiet.

"You are correct. I am Long Feng." The man replied and finally Iroh stood up and turned around to look at the taller man with his pitch black hair in a long braid. Long Feng frowned. "General Iroh. The Dragon of the West. You gave me a lot of head aches six years ago."

"My apologies." Iroh replied.

Long Feng frowned slightly. "I can't say this was quite what I was expecting." he admitted. "You are awfully short for a dragon are you not?"

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle. "That's funny." he said. Then though his smile turned serious. "Now. I would like to know. What have you done to my nephew and Ms Beifong?"

Long Feng shrugged. "I have no idea where either are. They are left in someone else's hands." he said. "Do not worry though." he took a stance. "You are soon to join them."

Iroh didn't take a stance instead he glanced around then back at Long Feng. "You must be quite the earth bender if you believe you can take me by yourself." he said.

"Oh no. I would never assume such a thing." Long Feng said just then the ocean opened up and a tunnel was revealed from it jumped several Dai Li and all ran in a circle now surrounding Iroh.

Iroh looked around himself. "Well that would certainly put me at a great disadvantage." he admitted. Still didn't take a stance though. "Can I ask you another question?"

Long Feng sighed deeply. "What?" he asked.

"Who let you out of your cell?" Iroh asked. "The former Dai Li were not allowed to enter the palace and there was no sign of earth bending. Of course both the cell and hall was made of metal. Designed specifically to contain earth benders. There must have been someone working with you within the palace walls. Would you mind terrible telling me who that might be?" he asked.

Long Feng smirked amused. "I'm quite sure you will see for yourself soon enough." he said.

Iroh sighed deeply as he pulled out a bottle from his robe pulling out the cork. "Well. It was a long shot." he admitted. "The man who managed to shadow govern Ba Sing Se for twenty years wouldn't be stupid." he said. "And even managed to keep the siege a secret from the higher elite of the city. Now that." Iroh commented. "Is impressive." he said and then took a swig of his bottle.

"I thank you for the acknowledgement." Long Feng said. "Now… Do come along." he asked as the Dai Li standing in a circle around Iroh was all in stances.

"You said I seemed a bit short to be a dragon." Iroh then commented. "Have you ever considered… It isn't the seize?" he asked taking a second swig and dropped the bottle on the ground. The next second he made Katas and the Dai Li gasped and suddenly and amazing pyre of fire came from Irohs mouth as he swirled around in a circle forcing the Dai-Li to fall down to the ground, raise a shield from the earth or be blown back by the sheer power and then Iroh ran.

"GET HIM!" Long Feng demanded and the Dai-Li got on their feed as they ran. Long Feng following as well.

They followed the old Fire nation General as he ran close to the lake shore. They soon caught up though as Iroh was indeed short… and clearly carried just a few pounds to many.

Just as a boulder came flying Iroh dodged and rolled out into the water which proved itself to be surprisingly shallow… It wasn't supposed to be so shallow! And Iroh stood a decent way out in the water, though the water only went to his ankles then he closed his eyes.

"The great issue with fire." Iroh breathed as he closed his eyes. "You need to be careful not to burn down your surroundings. Which makes the areas suited for true fire bending few and rare." he said. "A shallow lake though… Is perfect." and he raised his hands creating a wall of fire and pushed it back.

"ATTACK FROM A DISTANCE!" Long Feng shouted and the Dai Li raised boulders and threw them at Iroh.

Iroh was standing with closed eyes, he seemed to almost be in a trance and then he moved. Slashed with his hands and the fire was like an extension of the man himself. Each with precision hitting a boulder and breaking it.

"Keep going! He can't keep it up forever." Long Feng said. "He looses his footing ones and it is over. He has nowhere to run!"

Then suddenly a few Dai-Li screamed in surprise as the earth beneath then opened and grabbed their feet.

Long Feng twirled around and his eyes widened. "You?!"

And General How stepped out from his hiding spot with raised hands. Next to him stood Zhau-Li and a ten royal guards. And then even more seemed to be coming from the distance.

Iroh smiled from his spot where he stood. "You didn't think I would actually come alone did you?" he asked. "Then you would just take me prisoner as well and you would have two prisoners while we would have nothing."

Long Feng fumed as he looked at How. "You are working with the Dragon of the West!" he reminded the General. "The one who laid siege to our beloved city and caused the death of many of your soldiers."

"That battle is over." General How said. "I work with who-ever helps protecting the king!"

" _I_ have protected the king!" Long Feng huffed. "For over twenty years I catered to his every whim."

"Raising a child is more than that." Iroh said and Long Feng huffed to them. "Ultimately a parents job is to make sure… That one day that child wont need you any more."

Long Feng fumed.

"I have spend an evening in his majesties presence. I served him tea." Iroh said in a sad voice. "I hope you know how heart broken he was." he said. "He trusted you with his entire being. You failed the most sacred duty ever granted to you. It is a sad thing indeed."

Long Feng was standing still then lifted his hand. "Attack!"

How shouted the same command and soon the battle commenced.

The Dai-Li were outnumbered by the royal guards though and Iroh jumped in to take Long Feng in a one against one battle.

Finally Long Feng was on his knees with Iroh holding his arms in a tight grip. "STAND DOWN OR I WILL BREAK HIS ARM!" he shouted. "The right one first and then the left."

The Dai Li who were still standing glanced at each other then finally stood down.

General How smirked. There was the General Iroh he remembered.

Long Feng sat with bowed head, then suddenly he chuckled amused.

"Tell me." Iroh asked in a calm voice. "What exactly is it you find so amusing?" he asked.

"Over half of the royal guard must be here." Long Feng commented. "Who is protecting the King?"

"You do not need to worry about that." How said. "The Kyoshi warriors were more than happy to offer their services. As they are outsiders we are sure that they have not been infiltrated by the Dai Li."

At that Long Feng laughed out loud and Irohs eyes widened.

"General Iroh. You asked who had let me out of my cell." Long Feng smirked. "Well… General How just answered you."

Iroh gasped as he meet How's eyes who looked just as shocked.

"You're bluffing!" General How exclaimed. "We already know you are a master of lies!"

"Am I?" Long Feng asked. "Are you willing to run that risk?"

How hissed. "If we split up now we wont be enough people to contain this number of Dai Li."

"One of us must go." Iroh said. "We are the strongest benders here. The other must stay and keep Long Feng in line."

How smirked. "The world truly can be an ironic place can't it?" he asked. "If I go myself, I would leave command of my men to you. If you go I will be leaving my kings life in your hands."

"I leave the decision to you." Iroh said.

How looked at Iroh then nodded his head. "Go." he said. "An earth bender is needed to contain Long Feng."

Iroh nodded as he stood up taking Long Feng with him as he kept Long Fengs arms twisted on his back. Then handed him over to How.

He nodded his respect and then turned to walk. "Zhau-Li. You're with me." he shortly said.

"Yes sir!" Zhau-Li exclaimed as he ran after Iroh.

Iroh was walking in strides this time, fast steps. "Zhau-Li you have training in the fire nation army do you not?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Zhau-Li said.

"So you know how it works. A soldier is never to question the command of a General. His duty is to carry out his task. No matter what." Iroh said.

Zhau-Li halted.

"That means." Iroh said. "That if it comes down to it and I tell you to run. You will run! That would be an order. And you will run ones that order is given." he stated. "You will swear this to me now or you shall not be allowed to come."

Zhau-Li halted and then he nodded. "I swear. General Iroh." he said.

"Good. Remember your promise." Iroh said and Zhau-Li nodded as he swallowed. What was going on?!


	79. Chapter 79

Zhau-Li followed Iroh as close as he could to the back entrance of the royal palace where they entered through the servants entrance. And from there picked up some servants clothes from the clothes line.

Through their entire journey no more words had been spoken since Iroh had made Zhau-Li swear to always follow orders.

And now Zhau-Li continued doing so, only went behind one of the sheds to quickly change into the green attire.

Even though it was a servants uniform, it was still fine silk as this was for _palace_ servants. The ones who would be seen by visitors to the palace. Unlike all the maidens and chefs whom were not to be seen by royals or visitors.

As Zhau-Li stepped back out the old General had already changed to an identical uniform in his own seize.

Zhau-Li had to admit he had thought they would be storming through the front door, but had to also admit this was probably a lot smarter. If the King truly was in danger and they were only the two of them. It would be a lot smarter to sneak in.

Clearly General Iroh knew what he was doing and Zhau-Li did his best to absorb his tactics.

General Iroh had been _famous_ for his tactics in particular. He had taken down armies three seizes his own by playing his hand in the right ways.

Iroh waved Zhau-Li towards him. "We have two prioritize." he said. "Locate the king and do not draw attention to ourselves." he said. "If the king truly is in danger, we must not be discovered. That would trigger the assault."

Zhau-Li nodded seriously.

"We get the king out of harms way. Only then will there be room for retaliation." Iroh continued.

And Zhau-Li nodded again. "I understand sir."

Iroh nodded and they both moved in through the servants entrance. Zhau-Li had already been invited back here ones, to fetch drinks and items for the royals. As well was it here he was allowed to take breaks when Zuko worked.

It was honestly fascinating how two worlds like this lived side by side in the same building! Separate hallways running parallel to the official ones allowing servants and maids to run back and forth completely unseen.

And there were exits going to all different parts of the castle. The guest chambers, the banquet hall, the royal chambers themselves.

Which was where Iroh and Zhau-Li headed first.

The royal chambers where the king lived… They were like a house _inside_ of a house! Bedroom, living room, private library filled to the brim with books and parchments, private bathroom _and_ a play room filled up with chewed up bear toys.

But no bear and no king.

"Sir may I ask a question." Zhau-Li whispered.

"Yes." Iroh turned to him.

"Is the fire nation palace like this too?" Zhau-Li asked honestly curious as he looked out the window to see a big private garden. The exit to which were right there in the living room.

Iroh smiled amused. "It's very similar." he admitted. "This though has even the fire nation palace beat in seize." he admitted. "Which is unfortunate for us at this moment. We have to find the King in this place. Where do you suppose would be the next place to look?" he asked.

"At this time?" Zhau-Li asked. "The throne room I would think." he tried a little nervously. "Or one of the meeting rooms. The throne room should probably be the first place to check."

Iroh smiled. "Exactly. Come on." he nodded his head and they headed out the way they came. Out into the hall and from there through the small hidden door to the servants hallway.

They worked their way to the entrance hall that came before the throne room as there was no direct servants entrance to the throne room itself. Obviously for security reasons.

As they reached the giant stone door two guards were standing in front.

Both Dai Li.

Zhau-Li gasped. Iroh how-ever kept his head down and Zhau-Li swallowed as he copied.

"We are here to deliver documents to the king." Iroh informed in a polite tone. "A message from General How."

The Dai-Li soldiers looked down at the bowed Iroh and then nodded as they stepped aside and with earth bending opened the door.

Iroh nodded and walked inside with bowed head. Zhau-Li doing the same.

Then Iroh looked up and he gasped. Zhau-Li did the same and his eyes widened. The sight that met him making him utterly speechless and shocked.

On the throne, was sitting a young woman. Just a teenager wearing earth kingdom clothes, a sadistic smile on her lips and her eyes shining in gold. But unlike Prince Zukos eyes which seemed filled with with passion and concern. These seemed cruel and cold.

On each side of her was two young girls wearing the same clothes and in front of them. On his knees was King Kui, with a massive boulder levitating right over his head and a Dai Li soldier keeping it in the air.

If he let go. It would crush the king.

The young woman on the throne smirked. "Hello Uncle." she said.

Zhau-Li gasped. Iroh was her uncle? Then this had to be… His eyes turned to the girl. The protege of the fire nation. Mistress of the blue flame. Zukos only sibling… Princess Azula.

"Niece." Iroh greeted her. "It is a surprise seeing you here."

He glanced down at Kui who was sitting with a bowed head.

Azula smirked. "Go ahead. You can applaud." she said. "Six hundred days and you failed. It took me three." she said. "The palace has surrendered to my demands. They could not withstand the power of the Dai Li. And of course. I have the king." she glanced at Kuei. The big shadow of the boulder over his head covering his body.

Then Azula turned to Iroh. "Of course I wont have to tell you that if you make one wrong move. The King will be crushed." she said. "You already know I'm not lying."

Iroh lowered his head. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Kneel." Azula asked.

Iroh did so and Zhau-Li did the same. Both with bowed heads.

Azula smirked as she stood up from the throne. "You're so predictable uncle." she commented. "Sending the entire royal guard out to look for Zuzu. That's just what you would do. Isn't it?" she asked as she walked until she stood right in front of Iroh who was still on his knees. "Give up a life of luxury in a palace to go live on an old dingy boat which was going to spend most of its time on arctic waters." she pulled out a fan and then placed the tip under Irohs chin. Lifting up his head so they were now facing each other. "I always knew you would do these things. But I must admit. I never understood why."

Iroh smiled bitterly. "And it's exactly because you don't understand that you are unable to find happiness." he said.

Azula frowned annoyed. "I always hated your riddles." she said removing the fan from Iroh and then turned to Zhau-Li. "And who have we here?" she asked.

"No one." Iroh said. "Just a servant I asked to help guide me through the servants hallways. I couldn't find the way on my own."

Azula frowned deeply as she looked at Zhau-Li, her sharp eyes making Zhau-Li shiver as cold sweat sprung from his forehead. And then of all things she touched the scar on his chin making him gasp. Two fingers with long pointy nails trailing his scar, almost threatening to puncture his skin and Zhau-Li gasped for breath.

His gasp seemed to please Azula as she smiled. "He's prettier than most of the servants around here." she commented. "To bad about that thing though. It's an eyesore." she commented looking at the scar. "Though I guess it explains why my Uncle would try to protect you. He has a thing for taking wounded animals under his wing. Don't you Uncle?"

"You already have me niece. There is no reason to play around." Iroh said.

"Then why try to lie?" Azula asked. "I had been told Zuzu had gotten himself a little servant who matched his own disfigurement."

Zhau-Li eyes widened as he looked at the ground.

"Do stand up servant." Azula asked and slowly. Slowly Zhau-Li did. "You serve _me_ now." she said.

Zhau-Li squinted his eyes. "What have you done to Prince Zuko?" he finally asked.

"I think you are mistaken." Azula said. "He is no Prince. Merely a traitor. And what happened to him is no concern of yours. Now pour my girls some tea, they are parched."

"Oh I'm fine." Ty Lee said only for Azula to glare right at her and she halted. "Tea sounds great!" she changed it.

Zhau-Li hissed and turned to Iroh who caught his eyes in a stern look and then nodded.

That made Zhau-Li turn back as he headed for the tea pot to pour tea as asked.

Azula lifted her hand. "Cuff my uncle." she said.

Two Dai Li stepped forward and stone cuffs now wrapped themselves around Irohs wrists.

Azula smirked as she stood above him. "Father will be pleased. Finally he'll see you where you belong. In prison." she stated. "Don't worry about Zuzu, he wont be far from you. Though, neither of you will feel the light of Agni upon your skin again. Nor see each other. I hope you have managed to say what-ever you needed to say to him."

Zhau-Li shivered as he had picked up the tea pot and had now poured tea for both girls then placed himself… Right next to the king who was sitting on his knees beneath the boulder.

Iroh sighed deeply. "I pity you niece. This will not bring you the happiness you seek." he said.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Does it ever get cold up there on the moral high ground?" she asked. "As if you didn't try to lay waste to this city yourself."

And then as everyone's eyes were on Azula. Zhau-Li acted. In a second he grabbed Kueis arm and yanked the king away from the rock and ran.

"HEY!" The Dai-Li shouted and send the rock right at them which Zhau-Li barely dodged but managed to take both him and the king to the ground.

Only for one of the girls, rge one with long straight black hair and a cold face step forward as she looked down at them. "Yeah that was really stupid." she said in a deadpan voice. "What did you think would happen?"

And then suddenly a bear came and threw himself right at the girl who screamed.

Azula turned around and Iroh got up on on his legs, sweeping Azulas legs away from under her. "Run." he said. "TAKE THE KING AND RUN!" he shouted.

Zhau-Li gasped as he got up on his feet and pulled Kuie with him. "STOP!" Kuei shouted. "NOT WITHOUT BOSCO!"

And then they were blocked by the other smaller girl who aimed her finger at Zhau-Lis chest. Without even thinking Zhau-Li brought up the only thing he had as a shield. That thing just happened to be the king himself and the finger hit shoulder making his arm and shoulder become numb.

Surprised the girl looked up. Only for a palace servant to come from behind and smack her over the head with a silver tray.

Iroh who was still in cuffs was now dancing around with Azula who sends waves of blue flames across the room making _everybody_ scream as they tried to avoid the flames.

Zhau-Li had to throw himself and the king down on the ground as a blue flame came right above them.

"AZULA!" The taller black haired woman shouted. "The banners are catching fire!" she gestured.

Didn't seem like the Princess was hearing her as she went for Iroh with vigour and a mad look in her eyes.

"My… My palace." Kuei gasped.

Zhau-Li had no energy to waste on a response as a crackling sound filled the air, the energy of lightning making the hair on Zhau-Lis neck stand up and he looked at the princess who grinned with lightning coming from her hands.

Iroh breathed deeply and then suddenly he broke free off his cuff's, just as Azula aimed. The lightning came for the General. He how-ever reached out his hand and somehow caught it.

Azulas eyes widened in shock and then Iroh looked up and he fired… Fired _right_ at Zhau-Li who's eyes widened in shock. Only for the lightning to fly _above_ his head and hit the wall _behind_ which blasted right open creating a big hole to the outside.

"RUUUN!" Iroh shouted and Zhau-Li did. Dragging King with him over the rubble as girls and the guards screamed running after them.

A massive bear roared as it came to its masters side pushing itself past any Dai-Li and the black haired girl.

"GET ON BOSCO!" Kuei screamed and Zhau-Li jumped on pulling Kuei with him and they were both off.

* * *

Back at the destroyed palace throne room Azula glared at Iroh. "You idiot. It's not like they have anywhere to run." she said. "The city is allready mine. The Dai Li is breaking down the outer wall as we speak and is letting fire nation soldiers inside! With the Dai Li and my soldiers working together the royal guard is nothing. You _lost."_

Iroh looked up at Azula. "As long as there is hope. Nothing is lost."

Azula hissed annoyed as she turned away. Then turned back around and kicked Iroh to the floor. "Take him away!" she demanded. "Somewhere deep _deep_ underground where I wont have to hear his babbling!"

And the Dai Li came grabbing Iroh, encasing his hands and arms in stone before taking him away.

* * *

Bear complete with Earth King and former fire nation soldier busted through the doors where the Avatar had been living in Ba Sing Se and zhau-Li jumped down.

"It's time to go! QUICK!" Zhau-Li shouted. "Gather what you can carry. You have to go _now!"_ he shouted and everyone started to shout and move around while Zhau-Li ran to the floor boards in the washing room. Then removed them to reveal a large tunnel.

"What the?" Kuei blinked by the sight.

"Prince Zuko asked young Ms Beifong to make a tunnel going _all_ the way to outside the outer wall!" Zhau-Li explained. "You must go your majesty."

Kuei gasped as he looked up. "I have never been outside the walls." he said.

"It's okay." Smellerbee said as she stepped up with Longbow and a zombie Jet behind her. "We know how to survive in a forest! Stick to us Sir King man and follow our rules. Then you'll be just fine."

Kuei halted and then nodded. "Bosco can come too right."

"Sure. That's a cool bear-bear." Smellerbee smirked. "His noes should be good for sniffing out honey. ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!" Smellerbee shouted. "Y'all follow me now! We'll get you to safety!" she shouted as she grabbed Jet's hand and jumped down the tunnel. Then she looked up at Zhau-Li. "What are you gonna do?"

"Someone has to stay behind and tell the Avatar what happened when he comes back." Zhau-Li replied.

"I thought you would say that." Smellerbee smirked. "Servant boy. Well then. Don't get caught." was her final greeting as she headed forward with Jet in tow.

Kuei looked at Zhau-Li. "Thank you. You saved my life." he said.

"Just say you will help restore the fire nation rather than destroy it ones the war is over." Zhau-Li asked.

Kuei nodded. "I understand." he said and then jumped down as well. "Come on Bosco."

The bear roared and followed and then the fire nation refuges. One by one.

Adults, old people and children for yet another long travel and as the last one had vanished Zhau-Li replaced the floor board. And then he hurried outside before soldiers would come to ransack the house.

It was a good thing the King had gotten out. But as Zhau-Li saw a fire nation banner being raised at the palace.

It was easy to tell that things were bad… They were really. _Really_ bad.


	80. Chapter 80

Sokka sighed deeply as he was leaning back in Appas big saddle, a pout on his lips. "Did we really have to go already?" he asked. "I was going to show dad my new awesome skills!"

Aang looked at Sokka with the possible biggest puppy eyes he had ever made. "I'm so sorry Sokka." he said. "I just have a feeling. A really _really_ bad feeling."

Katara sighed deeply. "It'll be okay. We can meet up with dad again pretty soon. If this is keeping Aang up, it's probably better to check it out. Just in case."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "We have been gone for five days." he said. "What could _possible_ happen in five days? Things are fine!" he said as he turned around to look over the Saddle. "You'll see. Zuko will be drining his tea. Toph will be laughing with her parents and things will be fi…."

There was quiet. "Sokka?" Aang asked. "Is something wrong."

Slowly Sokkas turned to them, his eyes were wide and his mouth open.

Katara blinked as well.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Sokka whispered. "This gotta be a joke."

Then both came to Sokkas side, the side where Ba Sing Se was and in the distance.

There was _red!_ Banners hung across the wall, parts of it broken down, and smoke coming from even further away inside of the city.

Aangs eyes widened. Katara gasped as she held her hands to her mouth and Sokka was looking.

"We were gone…. For _five_ days!" Sokka exclaimed as he turned to the other two. "What in the _name_ of Tue and La! You got to be _kidding!_ Ho-How?!"

They were all to stunned to speak as they all looked then finally Sokka turned to Aang.

"Aang… I am so sorry for doubting your bad feelings. It wont happen again." Sokka said.

"That's okay. Honestly I was hoping I was wrong and you were right." Aang replied in a whisper.

Sokka swallowed as he looked again. "We need to land. If we try to fly over them they'll spot us."

Katara swallowed. "What… What do you think happened to everybody?" she asked. "Toph and Zuko." she swallowed. "Iroh, Kui, the fire nation refuges. Smellerbee and the freedom fighters. Suki is supposed to be there too now!"

"We'll figure it out." Sokka said. "We wont just leave them there. Right Aang?"

Aang nodded and looked down then he gasped. "Hey what's that?!" they looked to the other side and saw a dust cloud moving at incredible speed.

Sokka blinked. "Some new fire nation machine?" he asked.

"Let's get a closer look." Aang suggested as he jumped up on Appas head and turned the bison to get closer.

As they moved closer Sokka squinted his eyes and then he gasped. " _TOPH?!"_

For true enough, there was the little earth bender, skating on earth at breakneck speed and Aang screamed. "TOPH!" as he got Appa next to her. "Toph you're okay!" he screamed.

Only for Toph to scream in shock and fall down. "

Aang squinted his eyes. "ufff."

"You idiot!" Toph shouted as she sat up. "When you are in the air I can't _see_ you!"

"I'm so sorry." Aang gasped as he jumped down from Appa to offer Toph a hand. "What are you doing out here? How did you get here?"

"My idiot parents send Yu and the Xen Fu to _kidnap_ me!" Toph shouted. "I walked into my parents house thinking I was going to see them and then they _trapped_ me in a huge metal cage and took me out of the city! _"_

"Wait." Katara blinked. "So your parents weren't even there?"

"No!" Toph exclaimed with her arms in the air. "Stupid assholes." she crossed her arms.

"When was that when they took you?" Sokka asked.

"Same day you guys left." Toph muttered. "I went to the house right after."

"Oh…" Sokka halted. "So you don't know how the fire nation managed to take the city?"

"They… They did _what?!"_ Toph shouted. "How?! I wasn't even gone that long!"

"We don't know. We just got there too." Aang said sadly. "But there are fire nation banners hanging on the outer wall and parts of it is broken! Fire nation machines is getting inside."

" _WHAT?!"_ Toph shouted. "What about Zuko?!" she asked panicked. "And Uncle Iroh! Their bounties are as high as Aangs! Zuko are you up there in the saddle?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Toph. We just came from the outside." Aang said. "We don't know anything."

Sokka sighed deeply. "We need to find a way to get inside." he said. "It's not going to be easy. It looks like Ba Sing Se is going to be crawling with fire nation soldiers. And we can't use Appa, they'll see us."

"Oh I know how to get in." Toph said.

"You… You do?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Remember when Zuko asked me to do that favour that took me all day?" Toph asked. "I made a tunnel going from our house all the way to the outer wall."

There was stunned quiet as they all looked at Toph.

"Go Zuko." Sokka had to admit.

"Yeah he was afraid Azula was going to try and take the city. Though only _after_ we left did he think it would become a thing. Still he wanted to make sure that the refuges had an escape route just in case." Toph said.

"And Zuko is also the one who _insisted_ that we buy ourselves some earth kingdom clothes." Sokka commented as he hoisted up his bag for show. "Man it's a good thing we got Zuko to join the group!"

Katara now jumped down on the ground too to face Toph. "Are you okay? Do you need any healing?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Toph assured.

"How did you manage to escape?" Aang asked Toph. "If they put you in a metal cage… I mean."

"I taught myself how to metal bend." Toph grinned.

There was quiet as they all looked at Toph.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I am the worlds greatest earth bender and don't you forget it!" Toph proclaimed. "Do we have anything metal. I'll show you! Sokka you got a sword now right?"

"You're not bending my sword!" Sokka shouted.

Toph shrugged. "I'll show you later then. Come on I'll show you to the tunnel."

"Give us a second to change." Sokka asked. "It's better we walk from here on of. Appa has to find a place to hide himself."

Aang sighed deeply as he walked to Appas head and padded his snout. "Sorry buddy." he muttered. "Thank you for carrying us this far. If I need you, I'll have this." he pulled out his bison flute. "Take really good care of yourself and stay hidden all right? Fire nation is dangerous."

Appa nodded his understanding as he roared and Aang smiled.

"That's a good boy."

* * *

It was an annoyingly long walk to the wall and the tunnel. But as Sokka had said. It was necessary.

Thankfully the tunnel opening was _not_ at any of the wall parts which had been torn down. And then it was another very… _very_ long walk in a very dark tunnel

Good thing Aang had gotten himself a fire bending teacher earlier and he provided them all with a warm light.

It still took forever though, until they felt the tunnel starting moving upwards again… Which meant they had reached the half way point.

Finally… Finally they reached the ending where wooden floor boards covered the exit. Easily removed by Sokka.

As they moved up, the light proved it was afternoon all ready. And the house… Was empty.

"Looks like every one got out." Aang said. "That's good."

"That or they have been captured by the fire nation." Sokka said making Aang bit his lip and sadly as he stepped into the living room it looked like Sokka had been right.

Everything was trashed… tables flipped over. Shelves pulled down. Art work smashed.

"The house has been raided." Sokka stated as he looked around.

"No shit Sherlock." Toph rolled her eyes then she got quiet and she twirled around raising her hands in a bending stance. They all did only for Toph to halt. "Guys wait! IT'S ZHAU-LI!" she shouted and true enough.

The young former fire nation soldier came from the shadows looking wide-eyed up at them. "You're back!" he gasped. "Thank Agni!"

"Zhau-Li you look awful!" Katara gasped. "What happened?!"

Zhau-li swallowed. "A lot…" he swallowed then he gasped. "Ms Beifong!" he exclaimed. "How?! You escaped?"

"Yup." Toph stated.

"Thank Agni. When you didn't come home Prince Zuko he…" Zhau-Li swallowed. "He went looking for you. He was worried and then… He didn't come home either!

"What?" Toph asked. "What would Yu and Xen Fu want with Zuko?"

"What?" Zhau-Li asked. "No! Princess Azula took Zuko! I thought she had taken you too… And she took General Iroh. I'm sorry I." he swallowed. "But I managed to get the Earth King out. He escaped with the others." he halted.

Sokka looked seriously at Zhau-Li. "Let's get out of here and then tell us everything." he asked and Zhau-Li nodded.

* * *

Quickly they exited through the back entrance and ran down the smaller streets until they found an empty shed and went inside.

"Okay seriously. What happened?" Sokka asked and Zhau-Li swallowed.

"Well…. It began when Toph never came home." Zhau-Li said as he sat down. "Prince Zuko was worried. So he went looking and… By night time. He wasn't home either."

"He… He went looking for me?" Toph asked.

"Yes. He was really worried." Zhau-Li said. "And when he didn't come home either… General Iroh requested that the royal guards help him look for both of you."

And then he told the whole tale. The ransom note. Iroh teaming up with General How to face Long Feng, how it had been a trap. The Kyoshi warriors being Azula and her friends in disguise and how they had teamed up with the Dai-Li to spread them out and take the palace.

The battle in the throne room and how he had managed to escape by a hair.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Zhau-Li asked. "The General asked me to run."

"There's nothing to forgive." Katara stated firmly. "If you had not been there. Things would have been much worse."

"Yes! The king is safe and you got to tell us what had happened." Sokka said.

Toph swallowed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Zuko..." she breathed as she squinted her eyes.

"So… Ba Sing Se has fallen." Sokka breathed. "Zuko said that means… The fire nation basically won the war. The entire earth Kingdom is now under fire nation control! And their army."

"In prison." Zhau-Li informed. "Ones the fire nation soldiers marched in the royal guards were out matched. General How and all his men were to either swear allegiance to Princess Azula or be thrown in jail… Most of them picked jail."

"Any idea where Zuko and Iroh is?" Aang asked seriously.

"I'm sorry. It has been kept a secret." Zhau-Li said. "How-ever I must ask. We must save them! In the fire nation the punishment for treason is _death._ I have no reason to believe that Princess Azula or Fire Lord Ozai will show any kindness to them. The way she spoke of Prince Zuko… There was hatred in her eyes." he said. "True hatred."

They all quieted then Aang looked up.

"Of course we are going to save them." Aang said and everyone nodded determinedly.

"How-ever after that… We have to leave." Sokka said. "We can't take back Ba Sing Se. It's over. We must rescue Zuko and Iroh and then we must flee."

They all swallowed but then nodded.

"Okay." Aang replied.

* * *

"Hello Zuzu." Azula smirked as she walked into the cell where Zuko was hanging by his wrists. "You're still hanging in there?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Zuko glared up at Azula, a deep frown on his lips.

"Now. How does it feel?" Azula asked. "You are alone now. And no one will be coming for you. Don't worry though, father will be looking forward to see you." She said. "At your execution that is. I'm sure it'll be quite the event."

"Azula. I don't know why you hate me. Why you _always_ hated me." Zuko stated. "I don't know what I ever did to you. But this is petty."

"Hate you?" Azula asked. "You're my brother. Why would I hate you?" she asked as she stepped up to him. "When everyone just _adore_ little Zuzu."

Zuko huffed. "You're not making any sense." he stated.

Azula shrugged. "Doesn't matter I suppose. After all… I won." she smirked.

"It's not like you're surprised. You always win." Zuko rolled his eyes. "So seriously. What do you want? Why are you here?" he asked. "I get it. I'm a pathetic looser who let myself get caught. Are you done?"

Then Azula grabbed Zukos face and held it in a painful squeesh as she hissed. "What did she ever see in you?" she asked.

Zuko hissed.

"Why was everything always about _you?!"_ Azula asked as she let go only to slap Zuko across the face.

Zuko hissed and then he looked up again meeting Azulas burning and hateful eyes.

"Well no more Zuzu." Azula said as she turned around on her heels. "It's _over."_

As Azula left Zuko frowned deeply. What had she been talking about? Who was she talking about?

And somehow it was just weird seeing strains of Azulas hair being out of place.


	81. Chapter 81

Aang felt _awful._

He had been gone for just a few days and look what had happened? Even worse was that he had _no_ idea what was happening with Zuko and Iroh.

His imagination could only run wild. When he closed his eyes he could only see Azulas mad face in front of him and what horrible things she might do to her brother and uncle!

Then Aang tried to reason with himself it couldn't be that bad. They were family! And then he remembered exactly what Zukos _father_ had done to his face!

And that only brought on more pictures of Azula burning Zuko alive with her blue fire. Zuko screaming, asking why Aang had left and Azula laughing.

And it didn't help that Aang _hadn't_ managed to full fill his training with the Guru… the last step. Letting go.

He couldn't do it… He just couldn't.

He knew it was wrong. To place the importance of the world itself _below_ the importance of just one person.

But the thought of Katara burned. The thought of her being lost like all the air nomads before her. So he would never see her again. It hurt to much.

And now Zuko too! His friend! Zuko who had fought so hard to become a better person, to be with them! And teach them! Help them.

Aang grabbed his head.

He was not the only one in distress though. Toph was hissing.

"If I just hadn't gotten myself get kidnapped." Toph hissed. "How _stupid_ was I allowed to be?! Yu and Xen Fu are idiots!"

"Toph. Stop." Katara asked.

"If I had just been there!" Toph exclaimed. "I could have stopped it! Zuko came looking for _me!_ I'M THE WORLDS GREATEST IDIOT!" she roared and slammed a fist into the wall blowing the entire wall out.

"Stop it!" Katara grabbed Tophs's shoulder. "Look at me."

Toph's empty eyes turned to Katara.

"It's not your fault." Katara said. "You can tell when I am lying. And I am telling you. It's not your fault. Am I lying to you?" she asked.

Toph swallowed then lowered her head. "No." she whispered.

"It's not any of our faults. None of us knew this would happen. The only one at fault. Is Azula." Katara said.

"And Long Feng." Zhau-Li added. They all turned to him. "In the fire nation nothing is considered worse than a traitor. If I have ever seen a true traitor it must be Long Feng. He sold out his king and nation. To Princess Azula. Without Long Fengs aid, she could not have taken Ba Sing Se."

"Right." Katara said. "Azula and Long Feng is to blame. None of us."

Sokka closed his eyes. "Suki…" he whispered and they silenced.

Another one they didn't know where was.

"Sokka I…" Aang tried.

Sokka shook his head. "No. We should concentrate on Zuko and Iroh." he agreed. "The punishment for their crimes is death. Suki… Is most likely just going to be a war prisoner. It's what makes sense. Suki can wait. Zuko and Iroh cannot."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Katara said.

"I hope so." Sokka whispered. "I'm really sorry… Suki." he whispered. Then he looked up his eyes sharp. "Our first step should be obvious. We _need_ to find out where Zuko and Iroh is being held!" he stated as he stood up. "We must assume they have not been transported outside of Ba Sing Se yet as vehicles has only gone in but not out! Transporting two fire benders as powerful as Iroh and Zuko would not be that easy. It would require very specific safety measures."

Zhau-Li nodded. "Fire benders will have their hands tied behind their backs to prevent fire bending and feet chained together so they can't make kicks. I'll imagine with General Iroh and Prince Zuko even that wouldn't be deemed enough as they can both breath fire. That is not something normal for a fire bender." he listed. "I do though think it would be safe to assume they would be leaving the same time as Princess Azula leaves. She would want to hand them over to the fire lord personally and assure the entire transport goes right."

Sokka nodded. "That's good. It gives us some time. Azula would need to establish a rule of order before leaving. Somehow I doubt she will leave Long Feng in charge, though I am guessing that is what _he_ is counting on."

They all nodded seriously.

"This is going to be tricky guys." Sokka said. "We need to locate Zuko and Iroh _without_ alerting anybody that we are here. Everybody needs to keep a low profile. This is _super_ important!"

Aang swallowed as he pulled down in his earth Kingdom hat as to make sure that his tattoo wasn't visible.

"So I suppose… Sneak in… again." Zhau-Li commented.

"Exactly!" Sokka grinned. "You know what I love about fire nation uniforms? They even have face plates to cover your entire face!"

Katara sighed deeply. "What's not so good about them is that both Aang and Toph are way to small for them." she pointed out.

"What? We have to stay behind?" Aang asked.

"No way!" Toph shouted.

"Sorry guys." Sokka said. "How-ever when we find Zuko and Iroh. We are going to need your help busting them out for sure." he assured them. 

Still though both twelve year olds looked less than pleased.


	82. Chapter 82

Getting fire nation uniforms. Easy!

There were patrols all _over_ the city. All they had to do was waiting for a patrol small enough for them to take down and stuff into a hole created by Toph.

Getting into those uniforms…. It was easy to find a perfect fit for Zhau-Li whom was the oldest and tallest out of all of them.

Sokka though was almost disappearing into his armour… And then there was Katara who was even shorter and even more petite.

"How are you even supposed to move in this thing?" Katara asked with the helmet slipping down her face so the eyeholes weren't fitting at all.

"It is supposed to be able to protect you from _boulders_ hurled your way." Zhau-Li explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just jump out of the way?" Aang asked.

"Not everyone are air benders Aang." Sokka said lifting up his face plate and then the shoulder plate fell off.

Zhau-Li sighed deeply as he moved over to Sokka and started to fit the armour. Pulling in straps and festooning them again.

"It's not just the boulders." Zhau-Li then admitted. "It's supposed to look scary as well. If you strike fear into the hearts of your enemies before the battle has even begun. Then you already won."

"That doesn't sound nice at all." Aang said.

"Actually that's also what the war paint was for in the water tribe." Sokka said. "To scare the enemy."

"That's what I was taught in the military." Zhau-Li explained. "Make the enemy cover in fear. Let them _know_ the might of the fire nation."

"Kind of explains why Zuko used the act the way he did." Katara couldn't help but point out.

Aang held a face plate in his hand, it always struck him odd how it almost looked like a skull. "So they are designed to look scary on purpose huh." he said.

"Makes sense." Sokka said. "It would be easier to make villages surrender out of fear rather than have to take them over by force. And it would also be easier to control them with fear afterwards instead of leaving soldiers everywhere. That would just be thinning out their troops. Which the fire nation wouldn't be able to afford when the earth kingdom is just so big! And Earth kingdom citizens pretty much outnumber fire nation citizens two to one."

Katara nodded. "Iroh even talked about that. What Zuko was doing was using intimidation tactics. That's what he called it." she sighed better. "Well. Weird as it sounds. Better that than actually _killing_ people."

"Still not very good though." Sokka said. "That's the plan? Having the entire world live in fear so the fire lord can control it all?"

Zhau-Li sighed deeply as he moved away from Sokkas finished armour and started to work on Kataras. "We were always told we were going to rebuild the world. And that we would make it better than before. It all sounded… So good back then. In school." he glanced down.

"That's what you were taught in school?" Katara asked.

"Oh yes. We would make noodle portraits of the fire lord in kinder garden and small school plays about Sozins triumph and that kind of stuff." Zhau-Li said shaking his head while tightening a strap. "Tell me if it gets to tight." he asked. "Womens shape are a bit different then mens. You know."

Katara smiled. "I get it." she assured. "And it's fine."

A little while after Zhau-Li was done with Katara only to make a deep sigh as Sokka took a step.

"You need to stand up straight." Zhau-Li informed. "Larger steps. Do you know how to greet a commander?" he asked. "Like this." he demonstrated putting one fist into the palm of his other hand and bowed.

"Like this?" Sokka tried to copy.

"No! Feet goes here. Back needs to remain straight." Zhau-Li started to move around with Sokkas limps. "Your head stays up!"

"Like this?" Sokka tried again.

"It's… better. But not good." Zhau-Li admitted.

"I think we should let Zhau-Li stay in front of us at all times." Katara commented. "And do any greetings or talking."

"Make sense. He is an x-soldier of this very army." Sokka said. "Which is super fortunate for us right now!" he grinned before Zhau-Li could look to ashamed of himself.

"You really made noodle portraits of the fire lord?!" Aang suddenly blurted out,

"Yeah…" Zhau-Li scratched his cheek. "And Crown Prince Iroh. Though that worship stopped really fast when he was blamed for the failure of Ba Sing Se and then Fire lord Azulon died. That all happened in the same _week."_ he said. "One day we were singing songs about the great Iroh. The next day those songs were banned and any books containing those songs and poems burned. It was really weird."

"Wow… Ozai holds a grudge much?" Sokka asked and they all shrugged.

"Before he became fire lord he barely ever got mentioned." Zhau-Li admitted. "And then he became Fire lord! And it seemed like all of General Irohs accomplishments were just burned off the records. And all the books used to teach about it were banned from school. And it happened in like a week!"

"Heh. Sounds like someone was jealous of his brother." Sokka smirked.

"You do realize this is Zukos dad we are talking about right?" Katara asked.

"Oh." Sokka looked down. "Man… Zukos dad _sucks._ "

"Agreed." "Yup." "Well duh." "I think even Zuko agrees."

Katara sighed deeply as she put her helmet over her head. "I suppose we better get going." she said only for the helmet to become askew.

Zhau-Li sighed deeply as he pulled the helmet off Kataras head, found a piece of cloth to wrap around Kataras head like a turban and put the helmet back on. "Little trick we learned out on the field when some people had smaller heads than the norm."

"Can… Can you do that for me to?" Sokka asked and Zhau-Li turned to him seeing Sokka with his own helmet on. "I can't see." Sokka admitted.

Katara sighed deeply. "There are so many ways this could go wrong. Aren't there?"

Zhau-Li sighed deeply. Well… Yes.


	83. Chapter 83

The best word Katara could describe the armour she was forced to wear… Was clunky.

It was heavy, restrictive of all of her movements, her eye sight was incredible limited. She now had to turn her head to see what was next to her. And only after thirty minutes of walking did she started to feel hot.

For _how_ many hours a day did regular fire nation soldiers have to wear these things? She actually started to feel bad for them.

The first time they ran into another patrol Katara couldn't help but stiffen as she gasped for breath. And then they just passed each other not even saying a word.

Eventually they ran into a patrol who seemed to be lead by someone of higher rank as he wore a more form fitted uniform and wasn't stuck behind a face plate himself. "Report." he asked them in an incredible bored voice. Almost rolling his eyes.

Katara swallowed.

Zhau-Li how-ever saluted. "This district is clear sir. No trouble."

The higher ranking officer groaned deeply. "How hard can it be to find one king?" he asked. "Who is most likely with a platypus-bear." he rubbed his face.

…. Didn't he mean. Just bear?

"We'll keep looking sir." Zhau-Li said and made the official bow he had showed to Sokka and Katara did before. And the two copied like they had been instructed to do.

"On your way." The man sighed deeply waving his hand in a dismissive tone.

And Zhau-Li nodded as he turned to walk away only for the man to call out.

"Wait a moment!" he shouted.

Zhau-Li halted in his tracks and so did the others. Zhau-Li turned to the man. "Sir?" he asked.

"Rations are being delivered at the earth kingdom palace court yard. Anyone who has been on duty for more than twelve hours may take a break. Spread the word."

And Zhau-Li bowed for the man again. "Thank you sir." and they were off again.

After they had walked a bit out of sight Sokka poked Zhau-Li on the shoulder. "Let's go to where they hand out rations." he whispered. "We have a better chance of over hearing something there."

And Zhau-Li nodded as they walked in the right direction.

* * *

As they entered the court yard it was easy to find the line… It was a _massive_ line of people just standing waiting to be handed rations and the three of them joined up.

Next to them a group who had just been handed their rations came walking and one groaned as he unpacked his own. "Yay my favourite." he spoke sarcastically. "Dried fruit, stale biscuits and a tea bag."

"I got Hibiscus tea." His friend sighed disappointed. "What did you get?"

"Jasmine. I assume you want to trade."

"Yes. Thank you. You know I hate hibiscus." The friend sighed in relief and they swapped tea bags.

As Sokka, Katara and Zhau-Li moved down the line there were more people just walking by having similar conversations, very down to earth and well… Normal.

Finally they reached the front where there was one simple wagon and each one was given a simple brown package without a single word.

Then they found a place to sit and unpack to true enough.

Be faced with dried fruit, some biscuits and one tea bag each.

Sokka sighed as he pulled off his helmet like all the others around them, and then put a biscuit into his mouth without thinking only for his eyes to widen. "AUW!" he shouted, then looked at the biscuit. "What in the." he hammered the biscuit at the table. It didn't break. He tried to bite again but to no help. "How… How are you supposed to eat this?"

"Dip them in the tea. It's the only way." Zhau-Li said amused as he poured water for each of them. Then held the cups as soon enough they all started to steam on their own.

Katara squinted her eyes as she held up one of the famed tea bags. "I never seen a tea bag before." she said.

"I was told it used to be better tea." Zhau-Li said. "Then it got changed to tea bags to spite the retired General Iroh. Honestly until I met him I thought that was a rumour."

They didn't get to speak more as more soldiers plummeted down next to them, not surprisingly as seating options were pretty limited.

"Join the fire nation army they said. It'll be an adventure they said." A young man pouted as he took off his helmet. "Thanks mom." he rolled his eyes. "You think they'll at least manage to cook up some decent food now we aren't out walking all day! And have a whole _palace!"_ he gestured at the palace they were sitting in front of, then he poured water for himself. "Hey your cups are steaming. Are any of you fire benders?" he asked.

"Here." Zhau-Li reached over and warmed it up for him and then others who had joined them.

"Thanks man." The young man smiled at them then groaned. "Man, where do you think that earth king could be hiding?" he said. "All the exits are guarded. He shouldn't have been able to leave the city."

"Well…" Sokka hesitated. "It's a big city. Really big."

"So Xing-Yu found someone new to bother." A female soldier commented as she sat down too next to the young man who had to be called Xing-Yu."

"Mind your own business Jie." Xing-Yu muttered.

By the presence of a female soldier Katara seemed to relax and sighed a little relieved.

"Want me to heat up your water for you?" Zhau-Li offered and Jie smiled.

"Thanks. Would be great." Jie replied in a smile as Zhau-Li warmed it up.

Xing-Yu groaned deeply. "No disrespect to the princess. But she's seriously treating us like slaves." he pouted.

"That does sound dis-respect. You should be careful of what you're saying." Jie said. "You know how she treats soldiers that gets out of line."

Xing-Yu shuddered. "Yeah… Forget I said anything."

Sokka hesitated a bit then finally dared to speak up. "So… I heard she managed to capture Prince Zuko and General Iroh."

"Well that's what they say." Xing-Yu shrugged. "Dunno. Feel sorry for them if it's true though." he said while biting in his biscuit. "I mean after the big blunder at the north pole. Apparently all because of General Iroh. Sounds like he got senile in his old age."

That made Kataras brow twitch, Sokkas fist was tightening a little under the table and Zhau-Li sucked in a breath.

Thankfully Xing-Yu and Jie didn't notice a thing.

"If she has Prince Zuko. He's gonna die." Jie shook her head.

"What makes you say that?" Sokka asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Jie asked. "Prince Zuko may be a traitor, but there will always be that fact that he _is_ Ozais first born. Princess Azula has to get rid of him for good to make herself the unquestionable heir." she sighed. "There has been rumours going around. Can't imagine they are making Princess Azula happy. In fact if you look at her… No they haven't."

"Rumours?" Sokka asked. "What rumours?"

"You know." Xing-Yu sighed. "That he's rallying the peasants. Orchestrating some sort of coup. That he is making deal with earth kingdom officials to get the throne. And now even allied himself with the Avatar as a way to get rid of Ozai and get the throne himself." he took another bite of his biscuit.

Sokka nearly had to bite his own tongue to stop himself. He really wanted to defend Zuko but knew he couldn't.

"If all of that is all true." Xing-Yu commented. "Guy is an idiot. He's gonna die." he shook his head. "I guess people shouldn't be surprised. I mean what kind of idiot challenges the fire lord to an Agni Kai? In public?" he rolled his eyes. "And then he can't even capture a twelve year old monk. To top it off he apparently was also a key part in botching the North Pole thing. No wonder the fire lord just wanted to get rid of him."

Sokka… Was fuming. This was hard. This was really really hard. And he had to keep a constant eye on his sister because she was _way_ worse than he was when it came to being protective of their friends.

She was an over protective hen-hamster at the _best_ of times.

Zhau-Li inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled again as he glanced up. "Have you ever considered. That maybe… The Fire lord is afraid of him."

"What?" Xing-Yu and Jie both said in unison.

"I mean think about it." Zhau-Li said. "If Prince Zuko was totally incompetent. _Why_ would the fire lord spend so many resources on locating him? Why would they keep talking about it?"

"Because he's a traitor! Duh!" Xing-Yu stated.

"Of course the fire lord would want to silence him before he manages to soil the name of the royal line further." Jie said. Though she did begin to look doubtful.

"I heard he did his best to protect people." Katara couldn't help but say in a snappy tone. "Why would the fire nation army want to invade the north pole anyway? They are not doing anything! And it's not like the land would be any good to the fire nation. It's pure ice! It's just killing for the sake of killing at that point isn't it?"

"Sis. Sshh." Sokka hissed under his breath.

"Look lady." Xing-Yu said. "I don't want any trouble okay? I just do what they tell me to do kay? So please… Keep quiet." he asked. "Or let's talk about something else yeah?"

Katara huffed but finally nodded.

* * *

They ate the rest of their lunch in quiet and then left each other with some pretty awkward head nods as Xing-Yu and Jie just scurried off.

Katara huffed. "Did you see that? They are looking at us like we are complete nut cases."

"Well. From their perspective we probably are." Sokka sighed deeply.

Katara pouted.

"Katara…. Think of it. What do you think happens if ordinary soldiers are caught speaking well of Zuko in this army?" Sokka asked in a whisper. "Azula controls this army. What do you think she would do to them."

Kataras eyes widened and then she glanced away.

Zhau-Li swallowed as his hands tightened.

"Heh you know." Sokka commented. "The more I learn about Zuko the more I have to admirer the guy." he said. "I mean think. This is what he is up against, every single day. And was up against the last three years. And he still had the gut to stick to his principles. If everyone were always calling me an idiot and a coward like that. I'm not even sure I could."

Katara silenced and then she glanced up. Nodding.

Zhau-Li just stood with closed eyes.

"What are you thinking Zhau-Li?" Sokka asked.

"If there is any hope for the fire nation. Any at all." Zhau-Li whispered. "It lays with Prince Zuko. I have known that for a while." he looked up. "I first suspected when he aided us, mere refuges and asked for nothing in return. The more time I spend with Prince Zuko, the more I was convinced. When I saw how he handled King Kuei, how he spoke that day… I knew." he said. "There was no longer any doubt in my mind. And now, I am merely being confirmed." he said. "I hope you don't find me imprudent. But in comparison our lives are of little importance. Prince Zuko cannot die."

"Hey. Don't put yourself down." Sokka said stepping forward. "Zuko is only human. He needs friends just as much as anyone. And with all the shit he'll have to deal with." he rolled his eyes. "He's gonna need you around buddie."

"Exactly." Katara stated. "Now let's go find his royal highness." she stated. "He has to be _somewhere."_


	84. Chapter 84

Just walking into the palace was surprisingly easy. All they really needed to do was to walk like they had a purpose.

Zhau-Li had told them the city had only really been under occupation for one single day, and in that time they had been searching high and low for the earth king obviously.

So it wasn't like there was that much order in the ranks of soldiers or in the ways of doing things. Which was fortunate for them.

Just keep looking like they totally knew where they were going and totally belonged here.

"Prison cellars are below the palace right?" Sokka asked. "So when we find stairs going down. Let's try those."

Zhau-Li nodded and they walked the halls looking out for stairs. Finally they found some, but they only lead to a kitchen and a terrified palace staff huddling together in the corners.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sokka waved his arms. "Wrong turn! Don't mind us!"

"Wait." Zhau-Li stopped and lifted up his helmet. "Hi guys. Remember me?"

Sokka halted as he turned to Zhau-Li. "You… _know_ them?"

Zhau-Li turned to Sokka. "I ate dinner with the staff while you guys ate dinner with the king." he reminded Sokka.

"Oh…" Sokka realized. "I'm… Sorry about that." he blushed deeply under the helmet.

Zhau-Li blinked. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked honestly confused.

"I remember you. You're Prince Zukos servant." A maid gasped and then she blushed. "Hi. It's nice seeing you." she braided her fingers together while looking down.

"It's nice seeing you to." Zhau-Li replied in a kind warm smile making the maids head heat up. "Do you know where they are holding Prince Zuko?" he asked in a whisper.

The maid gulped. "I'm sorry. I don't know." she replied in a whisper. "But I can tell you the way to the prison cellars if you want. He might be there. I don't know though."

"Thanks. I owe you." Zhau-Li replied making the maid make an eep sound.

It made Katara looked up at Zhau-Li again. It was a little bit funny, but she actually hadn't noticed before. He really was kind of handsome. Why wouldn't he be though? He was a young well trained soldier, with nice defined features and bright warm brown eyes with a hint of amber in their iris's. Didn't hurt either that his smile was genuinely warm and assuring.

The scar didn't really obstruct his look at all. It just made him look a little rugged in a good way.

The maid sure seemed to be head over heels into him. And Zhau-Li like any man didn't notice at all.

Quickly the maid rambled off directions and Zhau-Li thanked her in a bow, making the maid almost faint from the heat going to her head.

Of course the cellars had to be in the _opposite_ end of the palace. Where else would they be? Still, nice they hadn't to check every single stair case they happen to find.

Finally they found the correct one located close to some rooms that looked suspiciously much like war rooms and even a court room.

Seriously this palace was _enormous_. It was like its own city within the city! It started to make more sense why Kuei never had to leave the building!

The stair case lead them underground where they found the first cells, all occupied by earth kingdom soldiers and the royal guard who were sitting around looking incredible bored.

Going deeper down they found some metal holding cells. Obviously the people left in there would be the earth benders. To bad they couldn't have taken Toph with them so she could showcase her sweet new metal bending ability.

To even check the cells they had to slid open the small windows at the door to true enough see earth kingdom guards inside. All were looking pretty annoyed as they took a glance inside.

There were several fire nation guards stationed down here, some walking back and forth. Others playing cards to pass the time.

Well at least they didn't stand out as they ventured deeper inside and checked each cell. Looked like the other guards were just assuming they were following orders.

Didn't look like Zuko was there though. Each cell was stuffed to the brim with earth kingdom guards squeezed into their metal confinements. But no Zuko or Iroh.

As they had checked what felt like cell number one hundred it all started to feel pretty hopeless. Still the continued down the hallways to the last cell where two guards were standing outside, looking like they were about to fall a sleep where they stood.

Well… That looked promising.

The guard on the left lifted his head. " _please_ tell me you are here to relieve us." he begged. "I think we have been standing here for twenty hours. They forgot us up there. Didn't they?" he asked.

Zhau-Li nodded. "We are. Rations are being delivered in the court yard. Go eat." he asked.

"What? rations?" The guard asked. "Doesn't this palace have a kitchen?" he asked and groaned. "Well… I'm ready to eat old socks by now. I'm so hungry." he sighed and the other guard nodded in agreement as they both walked away.

Zhau-Li and Sokka looked at each other and then nodded. Sokka being the one to stop forward to slid back the little plate which allowed him a view insight and then he gasped.

For inside was a lonely prisoner sitting on his knees, his arms seemingly chained behind his back. An older man who looked up, obviously only being able to see the helmet Sokka was wearing.

"I have you know this is a terrible way to treat a member of the royal family." Iroh said and he sighed deeply. "I have been here for over twenty-four hours and no one has offered me a cup of tea." he shook his head. "Youth these days."

"Mr. Iroh." Sokka hissed and then removed the face plate. "It's us." he hissed.

Irohs eyes widened and then both Zhau-Li and Katara appeared in the tight opening squeeshing their faces together so they could all have a look.

Iroh gasped as he stood up, only proving that his feet were indeed chained together and he could only take small steps. "Young Sokka, Katara and master Zhau-Li." he spoke in a whisper. "You're back. I must assume that means young Aang is also back in the city."

"Yes." Sokka whispered. "We're going to get you out."

Iroh shook his head. "What of Zuko and young Toph?" he asked. "You found them?"

"Toph is fine." Katara informed. "She managed to free herself. Zuko though… We haven't found him yet."

"Then you have to find him first, before you make any move." Iroh said. "Your greatest advantage right now is that Azula don't know you are in the city. If you loose that advantage you may loose your chance." he instructed. "If you break me out she will know you are here. You must not risk that."

"But… We can get you out." Sokka said. "Katara can break the lock."

" _No."_ Iroh instructed. "You must find Zuko first." he said.

There was silence and Sokka swallowed. "Any idea where he is?" he asked.

"No. Forgive me." Iroh said. "My niece decided we should be kept separated. I believe he is at a different location entirely."

Sokka glanced down then he looked up. "Look maybe if we sneak you out."

"No!" Iroh stated again. "Listen to me!" he said in a stern voice looking seriously at all of them. "Ozai is unable to execute me. Believe me if he could… He would." he said. "But there are still men in the fire nation army who worked directly under me in the army. Men I personally trained and promoted. Men of important stature who were _my_ pupils, lieutenants, sergeants and have now risen in ranks to become Generals and Admirals in their own right. Even lords and its like. Ozai _cannot_ afford the anger of all these people. That's why he cannot execute me. Zuko how-ever…" he whispered. "Zuko has no such support among the upper crust of Fire nation society. He has brought hope to the lower class, and Ozai would love to kill Zuko to crush that hope under his heel. It would just be an extra bonus to him." he said. "Your priority _must_ be Zuko."

Sokka glanced down. "That does make sense." he admitted. "It'll be fine." he said looking up again. "We'll find Zuko. Get him out. And then we'll get you out! With Toph Metal bending it is going to be easy. Just hang tight."

Iroh blinked. "Metal bending?" he asked.

"It's a sweet new skill she taught herself." Sokka grinned. "And how she escaped on her own."

"That is quite something. She truly is the worlds greatest earth bender." Iroh acknowledged in a warm smile.

"Yeah it's pretty impressive." Katara had to admit.

Iroh quieted and then glanced up. "You have to understand." he said. "The two most important people in the entire world at this moment. It is the Avatar and it is Zuko. And I am not just saying that because I love Zuko as if he was my own. Those two… They are the only ones who can restore balance to this world. Aang _must_ defeat the fire lord and Zuko _must_ reunite the fire nation with the world. These broken bonds _must_ be healed." he said. "You have to prioritize Zuko."

Zhau-Li swallowed. "I understand sir." he said.

"It'll be okay though. We'll be back _with_ Zuko." Sokka said. "He wont leave you behind."

"Oh I'm quite certain." Iroh said. "If he truly believes I am in danger. He will not." he said. "So… perhaps remind him I'm not in any true danger." he sighed. "Though indefinite prison with no tea is not quite how I envisioned my retirement. My niece truly knows how to torture a poor soul." he sighed deeply.

Sokka, Katara and Zhau-Li couldn't help but smirk. Clearly Irohs spirit was still high which was a good sign for all for them. It did cheer them up.

"We'll be back for you later." Katara assured. "We promise." and finally Sokka slid the little window close again making them all feel awful for shutting the kind man inside of his little metal cell.

Still they couldn't deny Iroh had a point. They had to find Zuko before proceeding with anything.


	85. Chapter 85

Mai sighed deeply as she dipped a piece of cloth in the lukewarm water and tried to dry off all the dirt of the face in front of her.

She hated to give Azula right in anything really. But Zuko really wasn't a pretty sight to look at right now.

All filled with scratches that looked like they came from finger nails, his right and good eye was now all swollen with a deep black mark around it. That really didn't do him any favours.

His hair had become greasy as he it hung around his gaunt face. And he _smelled._

Despite the cold temperature of these caves Zuko had managed to keep a pretty warm body temperature. Mai could only assume it was that breathing he was doing….. Seemingly all day as he was hanging there.

Mai hated this. For three years she had managed to not shed a tear, she had promised herself that she wouldn't.

And then _he_ came back into her life, and Mai felt like crying again. Stupid asshole.

His words only rang to clearly in her head. _"Azula might hurt you… But I wont."_

Mai really wanted to dismiss that statement, but the way Zuko had acted only confirmed it. Even now…. Three years and he really hadn't changed at all.

Somehow Mai was reminded of when she was just a little child… It came flooding back to her.

* * *

Mai didn't remember how old she had been exactly… Not very old. nine or ten… maybe?

She, Ty Lee and Azula had been walking in the gardens as Azula started to fire small jets of fires at random things for practise.

"Azula are you sure that we should." Ty Lee began.

"Dad says it's okay." Azula said. "In fact dad says I should practise more! Look that's perfect!" she grinned as she pointed to a tree with a couple of birds sitting in it. "Moving targets are the best targets. Dad says so too." she grinned and fired making Ty Lee scream shocked.

Azula did in fact hit one of the flying birds and it fell to the ground as Azula smirked. "Go me."

"Azula what are you doing?" A young boy suddenly exclaimed as he ran over there. "You know what mom says. She says we shouldn't do this!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Here comes the spoil sport. Hello Zuzu."

"I told you not to call me that!" Zuko exclaimed in a loud yell.

"It's just a bird and we were just playing." Azula snorted. "Don't tell me you're upset over a _bird."_

"No…" Zuko said. "Of… Of course not."

"You know what father says." Azula said. "Things that can't protect themselves deserves what is coming to them. The strong eats the weak, that is the way of things. Are you the weak one Zuzu?"

"I'm not! And stop calling me _Zuzu!"_ Zuko shouted.

"Gonna tell mom. Mommas boy?" Azula asked as she pursed her lips. "Hide behind her again?"

"No I… Just don't do it again." Zuko asked and turned around as he walked away.

Azula how-ever smirked. "Wanna see something fun?" she asked. "Come this way." she pulled Mai and Ty Lee behind a bush. And then shushed them.

For a moment they sat there and Mai looked up at Azula. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Watch." Azula asked and Mai watched and then… Zuko came back.

Nervously the boy looked himself over the shoulder as he slowly approached the bird still laying on the ground.

"I knew it." Azula smirked. "He came back. Zuzu _always_ comes back for the poor little wounded." she said as Zuko gingerly picked up the bird, holding it with extreme care.

Azula how-ever grinned as she held up a hand, flames in it and then… She fired at the distracted Zuko. Hitting his pants.

"AUW!" Zuko yelled as he jumped up.

"Ha haaa!" Azula laughed as she stood up. "Liar liar, pants on fire!" she laughed at him.

" _Azula!"_ Zuko cried, now tears in his eyes.

"What? Gonna run to mom now? Mommas boy?" Azula asked.

Zuko swallowed as he held the bird in his hands. "Shu… SHUT UP!" he shouted and then he ran with the bird while Azula chuckled.

* * *

Later that same evening as Mai was about to head home, she walked through the gardens. That's when she caught Zuko sitting by the fountain at the turtle duck pond with a big pout on his lips.

Mai swallowed, then slowly she approached. "Erhm… Hi." she tried.

Zuko glared up at her. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

Mai halted then glanced down. "I was just wondering…." she halted. "Is the bird okay?"

Zuko blinked confused.

"I.." Mai twisted her hands. "I'm glad you went back for it. I didn't know what to do."

Zuko frowned as he looked suspiciously at Mai, but then glanced up. "He's fine." he said. "Uncle showed me how to fix up birds before he left for Ba Sing Se."

"That's good." Mai exhaled relieved. Then she blinked. "Your uncle taught you? General Iroh?"

"Yeah, he's been at Ba Sing Se for like a year now." Zuko sighed deeply. "You're the knife girl aren't you? Mai right?"

"Yeah." Mai replied.

"I saw you throw that knife." Zuko commented. "You hit the target! Right in the middle. It was cool."

"You… You think so?" Mai asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. Super cool! How do you do it?"

Mai smiled amused. "It's in the wrist." she said and started to explain as Zuko eagerly listened.

* * *

From that day. Mai had started to notice Zuko when he was around… He was often with his mother. Right behind her in fact.

He really was kind of a mommas boy. But he was also… Kind. He was so nice that Mai could hardly even bear it. Even when he tried to pretend he was all tough. Which he would do, especially around Azula.

Then Mai saw it too… The sparring matches between Zuko and Azula.

Azula would always win… Every single sparring match.

Yet Mai couldn't help but question if no one else noticed. Zuko didn't loose because his fire bending was worse than Azulas, and he didn't loose because he was weaker.

He lost… because he would hesitate.

There were times where Zuko had a clear opening. He could have send a fire ball and scorched Azula. But each and every time he would halt, he would hesitate and the opening would be gone.

Zuko…. Was unable to hurt his sister.

But Azula was more than happy to hurt him.

And it was _awful_ to watch. Mai hated it… She hated it with all of her being.

Zuko was too kind for this place, too kind for this palace and their way of life.

And then…. Azulon died. Lady Ursa had vanished. Prince Iroh was gone and Ozai became firelord and somehow…. Everything got so much worse.

The sparring matches grew in intensity, now when there was no Ursa to object to anything dangerous.

For each sparring match Mai wished dearly that Zuko would just… Fight back!

Take that opening! Get Azula down… But he would hesitate. He would _always_ hesitate.

And then… that awful day. Mai would never forget it.

Azula had been in a good mood that morning. Smiling at Mai and Ty Lee. "Want to see something cool?" she asked. "This is going to be something for the ages."

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"An Agni Kai." Azula smirked. "A _real_ Agni Kai."

Ty Lee halted. "I don't know Azula…" she said.

"Come on. It'll be great." Azula encouraged. "I got you seats. I have to go sit with uncle myself. But we can meet up afterwards. It'll be a good learning opportunity for all of us. Seeing master fire benders duelling."

"O… okay." Ty Lee said and Mai nodded as well. How bad could it be?

* * *

How Mai had wished she had just said no…. This was _awfull._ A nightmare come true!

She heard his plea's, even when covering her ears Mai still heard them.

"Please… I am your loyal son! I'm sorry… I'm _sorry!"_

The cries, the tears. The anguish.

"I wont fight you."

Wide-eyed Mai looked up and she saw him. The fire lord himself looking like a mountain as he stood over Zuko whom was on his knees. He looked so small... So vulnerable. Please... Please you idiot. Stand up.... Fight. Do... _something!_

But he didn't. It looked like Zuko was frozen to the spot, tears streaming down his terriefied face.

A hand put to Zukos face. A voice speaking.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."

And then…. The flames. Burning from the stage. Mai could feel the heat on her face from where she sat. Ty Lee screamed as she buried her face into Mais chest and then she cried.

Mai sat still… as a statue. She heard the scream tear through the halls and wrecking her ear drums. The smell of burned flesh invaded her nostrils.

Zukos flesh…

Tears stung in Mais eyes as she gasped… Zuko… Why? … Zuko.

* * *

Mai didn't remember much after that. She remembered people dragging the squirming boy off the stage. She remembered being outside staggering around. She didn't remember _how_ she had gotten outside.

She remembered the contents of her stomach being emptied over Lady Ursas beloved flower patch.

She remembered waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, and her mother rushing in asking what was wrong.

And then Mai remembered… It felt like something broke inside of her. Just… broke.

A numbness had filled her body and her soul and Mai _welcomed_ it. Anything was better than the sharp pain and the terror. Than waking up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat screaming. While the images of burned birds and burned boys played in her mind.

To remember the scent of burning flesh and feel _nothing_ was much better than the alternative.

Mai remembered going to Zukos old room… His empty room.

Zuko was gone. And he was not coming back.

The one good thing about this place was gone. And perhaps that was for the better. He had been too kind… Too sweet for this place.

And Mai… Mai felt nothing.

She would not allow herself to feel.

Azula reminded her. Like she had said with the bird.

" _Things that can't protect themselves deserves what is coming to them. The strong eats the weak, that is the way of things."_

That _was_ the way of things in the fire nation. Mai would not let herself be weak again… She couldn't.

Only when her parents told her that they were moving to the earth kingdom as her father had just been promoted to ambassador did Mai feel something. A sense of relief. She had an excuse why she couldn't come visit those halls anymore. Look at Azulas innocent looking face while the girl spoke about how it was too bad what happened to Zuko while clearly didn't meaning it.

Mai was glad to leave it all behind and move to the earth kingdom. The night before her move Ty Lee came and whispered own plan... She was going to run away with the circus. Ty Lee was always so happy and go lucky, but neither could she stand this place anymore. There was nothing for them there. And Mai sincerely wished Ty Lee the best.

Mai had hoped... Hoped it would be the end of it. That she would never have to return and never have to feel again.

But things rarely worked the way she wanted. Now she was here, and he was here. And everything she had kept burried deep below for three years now threatened to burst out.

* * *

"Mai…" Suddenly Zukos raspy voice spoke. It sounded concerned. Even gentle.

Mai glanced up to see Zukos golden eyes which true enough, looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Why are you asking?" Mai asked.

"You're crying." Zuko informed.

Mai gasped and then touched her cheek to true enough. Find a tear. She sucked in a breath. She hadn't cried for three _years!_ She couldn't cry now.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing." Mai said. "I just can't stand your stupid face."

Zuko just looked a little resigned as he smiled amused.

Mai covered her face with her hands. "Why are you like this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Zuko admitted.

Mai hissed annoyed as she dried off her tears with her long sleeve.

"Mai you do know you don't have to do this right?" Zuko asked. "You don't have to do what Azula tells you to do."

Mai closed her eyes. "What do you think will happen to my family if I betray Azula now?" she asked. "I have a little brother now!"

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. His name is Tom-Tom." Mai informed.

Zuko smiled. "That's great. I bet you're a great big sister."

Mai was silent and so was Zuko.

"Look." Zuko tried. "I think maybe it's better if you don't come back down here."

"Why?" Mai asked as she looked up.

"You shouldn't…" Zuko halted. "It's dangerous." he at last said. "What if Azula." and Zuko swallowed.

"Azula can go screw herself." Mai hissed as her hands tightened around the wet cloth. "I _hate_ her!"

Zuko smiled amused.

"What?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Zuko commented. "You're just… Well. You're still one of the coolest people I ever met."

Wide-eyed Mai looked at Zuko as a blush crawled over her cheeks.

"I wish I had the guts to say that Azula can go screw herself." Zuko said.

"You just did." Mai pointed out.

Zuko blinked then smiled as he chuckled a little. Mai couldn't help it as she did too.

"I'm such a mess." Mai sighed drying her tears again.

Zuko shrugged. "You look fine to me."

Mai smirked as she looked up. "Are you trying to be cute on purpose?"

Zuko blinked. "No…"

"You're such an idiot." Mai breathed as she moved closer to Zuko. Resting her forehead on his.

"Yeah… Probably." Zuko replied.

And Mai moved a bit so their lips met again. In the back of Mais head, it kept screaming… This was bad. This was really _really_ bad.

But Zuko… He was one of the few good things in this world.

This world where people just wanted to hurt each other. Zuko was warm and kind and _safe._

He hadn't changed at all… Well, he had grown. He had become handsome. Stupidly handsome. His body had felt so warm and strong under Mais fingers and she just wanted to sink right into it.

Mai exhaled as her lips parted from Zukos and she gently held his face.

"When the fire lord banished you…" Mai whispered. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Zuko looked at Mai. It was hard to read his golden eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again either." Zuko then admitted. "I'm glad I did."

Mai smiled then exhaled deeply. "I have to go. I have already been down here for to long."

"Please be careful." Zuko asked.

"Yeah…" Mai nodded as she picked up the bowl with dirty water. "I'll be careful." she said as she stood up, then briefly planted a kiss on Zukos cheek before she walked out.

Zuko looking after Mai. A small smile on his lips though as she vanished the smile turned sad, and his eyes a little fearful.

There was no telling what Azula might do if she ever found out. This was dangerous… much to dangerous.


	86. Chapter 86

Aang sighed deeply as he sat with crossed legs looking down the hole where they had put the three fire nation soldiers they had ambushed and stripped for armour.

Now all three off them were sitting down there in what all these soldiers apparently wore under the armour. This plain black clothes that looked like it might be cotton.

Then Toph came marching in. "Foods ready." she proclaimed as she put three out of the five bowls on the ground and then stamped her foot on the ground making a little elevator sending the bowls down to the prisoners.

"Yo thanks!" A prisoner shouted.

"Hey!" Another exclaimed. "That's the Avatar. I don't think we are allowed to speak them or _thank_ the people who caught us."

"Dude this is the first warm meal I had for two months and we are kind of screwed anyway." The first one commented.

"We're not going to hurt you." Aang assured as he looked down.

"yeah our commanding officer wont be very happy that we allowed to let ourselves get captured." The soldier replied. "They'll put us on latrine duty for like a month." he groaned.

"You could also…" Aang commented as he laid down on his stomach with his bowl looking down. "Not go back." he suggested.

All three soldiers looked up at Aang.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Dude the punishment for letting yourself get captured is latrine duty. The punishment for deserting the army is _death._ I'm good."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Wow that sucks." Toph commented as she sat down with crossed legs. "Why would you even want to be in that kind of army anyway?"

The three soldiers kind of shrugged.

"At least tell me the pay is good." Toph asked.

That made one of them laugh. "Pfff. My payment is that they _wont_ burn down my parents farm."

"I get two coppers a week… But I haven't really had any pay out for a while."

"There isn't even a dental plan!" The third one complained.

"Would you shut up about that dental plan?" The first one asked.

"Oral hygiene is very important you know!" The third one said importantly. "And there are a lot of soldiers who neglects to brush teeths. _Zhu!"_

"What? I brush my teeth!" The second one exclaimed.

"Ones every third day isn't enough!"

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed. "I brush my teeth twice a day _and_ floss! It's very important. Monk Gyatso said so too!"

"See!" The dental obsessed one exclaimed. "Even the _avatar_ agrees!"

The other two soldiers glared at him but finally started to eat their soup which was finished all the soon and they sighed.

"Anything I can get you guys?" Aang asked innocently as the bowls was brought back up.

"Do you have playing cards or something?" Soldier one asked. "It's boring down here."

"Sure. I'll try to find some." Aang grinned. "Just a sec!"

The three fire nation soldiers were left kind of looking at each other.

"You know… for a way to powerful maniac who massacred an entire fleet at the north pole. The Avatar seems kind of… Nice."

"Shut up Zhu." Was the reply from the others.

* * *

After a long search. Finally Sokka and his team just had to admit. Zuko wasn't in the palace. Azula had put him somewhere else.

And according to Iroh. Azula had made sure the two were separate on purpose.

So where could he be? If Sokka were to guess. Probably somewhere under ground. With the Dai Li under her control Azula did have access to top notch earth benders and they already knew of the secret Dai Li chambers under ground.

If Sokka were to guess. Zuko would be there… But also Zuko was probably highly guarded. And ones they bust him out, they would be discovered….. And they would have to leave. This city was under occupation now and the moment they were discovered they could no longer stay.

Sokka swallowed as he tried to find out how he could break his revelation to the others. Basically they could only free one person and then they would have to flee.

And that person… Had to be Zuko.

He did _not_ want to be the person to inform Zuko that they were leaving his uncle behind. They had already done it ones before and Zuko had been very upset even then. When none of them had a choice.

Sokka didn't want to be the one to break this to _anybody_ in their group. They had all grown very fond of Iroh very fast.

He had been so nice to all of them. Always supportive, always willing to listen and never got impatient at all.

Always wanted to make sure that every body had eaten and were well rested. Never complained himself and always thanked them for their kindness.

Yeah… Sokka didn't like the idea of leaving him in Azulas hands either…. Like Suki…. What was he doing?

Finally they made it back to their hide out where Toph was sitting at the hole pouting.

"Hi Toph." Sokka said as he pulled off his helmet.

"Hi." Toph replied as she turned towards them. "How did it go?"

"We found Iroh." Katara informed as she and Zhau-Li took off their helmets too. "But no Zuko." she glanced down. "Where's Aang?"

At that Toph pointed down into the hole and they all looked down to see Aang sitting down there playing cards with the three fire nation soldiers.

"Hi guys!" Aang beamed as he waved up. "These guys are teaching me how to play 'Knock out whist!' You need to be four people specifically so I decided to help them out! It's a lot of fun."

"I can't play." Toph muttered. "Cause I can't see what's on the stupid cards."

"Oh… Cool… I guess." Sokka blinked.

"Sorry guys" Aang grinned at his new soldier friends. "I need to go up for a meeting"

"Take your time." One of the soldiers shrugged. "It's not like we have anything to do down here."

And Aang grinned as he jumped up in a flurry of wind making all the cards fly in all directions inside of the hole making the soldiers curse.

"Sorry!" Aang called down and then turned back to the group. "You guys found anything?" he asked.

"Just Iroh. He seems to be doing okay though." Katara said. "His greatest complaint was he didn't have any tea."

"Well, I'm glad he's okay." Aang said only for the three to look down. "What?" he asked.

"We must concentrate on Prince Zuko." Zhau-Li said. "Iroh said so too. Prince Zuko must be our first priority."

"oookay." Aang said. "So we free Zuko first and then Iroh right?"

Sokka wet his lip. He had to say it… and it sucked. "Ones we freed one we will have been figured out. It'll be unlikely we will have time to free the other."

Aang was silent. So was Toph and Katara.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Sokka… How can you." Katara began.

"You heard Iroh." Sokka said. "He's not in life danger. But Zuko _is._ You think Iroh would ever forgive us if we compromised Zukos safety for his?" he ased.

"You think Zuko will forgive us if we leave Iroh behind?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't matter." Zhau-Li stated. "The fire nation _needs_ Prince Zuko. Our lives are unimportant next to his."

"Hey that may be how people speak in the fire nation. But not in the water tribe!" Katara said. "Everyone has equal worth in our tribes!"

"Katara!" Sokka spoke up and earned her looks. "I hate it too. I really do." he said. "But he's right. Our goal is to remove the current fire lord and put Zuko in his place. We can't do that if we don't have a Zuko." he said. "Once that is done though. Zuko can free every body. We need to keep our eyes on the goal."

Katara halted then looked down. "Right… I just."

"But you don't even know where Zuko is." Aang whispered.

"I know where he is."

Everyone swirled around, raising their weapons and their bending as a new person stepped out from the shadows.

A girl, wearing a dress with long sleeves. Her long and shiny black hair arranged in two buns. Her face sharp and her eyes narrow like a cats as she looked at them.

"You… _you?!"_ Sokka gasped.

"Azulas friend!" Katara gasped as she popped open her water sack. "How did you find us? What do you want?"

The girl sighed. "My name is Mai." she said. "Zuko told me you might be back in town. That he had ensured an alternative way in. Then I went to your old house and followed your tracks."

"Zuko told you?" Sokka asked. "What did you do? Torture him?"

Mai glared at Sokka. "I would _never_ do that to Zuko."

"You have a funny way of showing that." Katara commented. "Considering how you _attacked us!"_ he said. "And is friends with his crazy sister who wants to _kill_ him!"

Mai glared at them. "Why do you think I am here you morons?" she asked. "All I need you to do. Is to take Zuko and _go."_

Stunned they all looked at Mai. "What?" Aang asked.

"So do you want to hear where he is or not?" Mai asked.

They all halted then looked at each other.

"I don't know guys." Sokka said. "It might be a trap. We can't trust her."

"ahem!" Toph cleared her throat. "Human lie detector! Right here!" she said. "Lady! Tell the truth and do it now. I will _know_ if you are lying!"

Mais eyes narrowed.

"Do you honestly want us to rescue Zuko?" Toph asked.

Mai glared at her, then opened her mouth. "Yes." she said.

"Truth." Toph said.

"Okay…. Why?" Sokka asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Mai replied. "Take Zuko, leave and be thankful. Is that really so hard?"

Aang swallowed as he stepped forward. "Thank you. We are grateful that you would help us."

"I am not helping you. I am helping Zuko." Mai simply stated. "And when you get him out of here. You _better_ make sure that asshole will be all right."

"You…" Katara blinked. "You care about him." she realized.

If looks could kill. Katara would have been murdered in that second as Mai glared at her.

"Listen." Mai said. "I am going to tell you where Zuko is. And I will only tell you once." she said. "Then I am going back to Azula to have dinner with her. If you go in while I am with Azula, she wont be able to know I had anything to do with it."

"You… You want to go _back_ to Azula?" Sokka asked. "Why? You can come with us!"

"Because if I betray Azula my family goes to prison." Mai said. "My little brother is just two years old and they will _take_ him and put him in an orphanage while my mom goes to prison. Do you think Ty-Lee and I _want_ to follow every whim that crazy bitch have?" she asked. "She threatened to burn down the circus Ty-Lee has been traveling with. And she would do it! We all ready know she would. Nobody follows Azula because they want to!"

There was stunned silence as they all looked at Mai who had worked herself up.

Then Mai seemed to realize as well as she stood up, straightening up her back. "Take Zuko… and leave." she asked. "Just. Leave this stupid place."

Aang nodded. "We will." he said. "And… Mai. If you ever change your mind. We wont turn you away. We owe you now."

"If you just make sure Zuko is safe. You owe me nothing." Mai replied evenly. "Now. Listen closely. Like I said before. I will only tell you this once!"


	87. Chapter 87

They all decided to wait an hour after Mai had left them before they would start moving to get Zuko out. To give her enough time to get back and settle.

Sokka had to admit, the more he learned about the fire nation, the more people he _met_ from that nation. The more sad he felt for them.

Which was really strange because… It really wasn't that long ago that they left the south pole. And at that time the fire nation and its army had been nothing but a faceless terrifying menace.

Something to fear and hate.

They were the black ash dirtying their beautiful white snow. The burning fire destroying their villages. The squeaking metal ships that had no soul to them, but produced that smog that would paint the ice glaciers grey.

And those men in armours taking away their tribes men and family.

Zuko had been the perfect avatar for the fire nation itself. Scary… Scarred… And with no care for what he might destroy in his pursuit.

Or so it had seemed at the time.

Now Sokka looked at Zhau-Li who was strapping Zukos swords to his own back. And then he saw Aang approaching him. The two exchanging a few words and laughing.

And Sokka thought of Mai and what her story could possible be. She had plainly admitted it to them. She didn't want this.

Sokka thought of Iroh who had only ever been kind to them, even when they were on different sides. And he thought of the refuges. Of Tanyi back in the village who had given them a discount on Zukos salve, just because she wanted to help.

The reality ones again hit Sokka.

This was a people… An entire people. Some were good, others were bad. Most was just kind of caught in the middle.

Just like the earth kingdom…. Just like the water tribes.

They were just that. A people. Funny how it could go so far… Sad actually.

Sokka glanced at Katara who stood next to him, and from the looks of it very similar thoughts were going through her head as she glanced up at Sokka.

"Do you think Mai will be okay?" Katara asked concerned.

"We know she's strong." Sokka encouraged. "Same with Iroh and Suki."

Katara chewed her lip.

"We'll free them." Sokka said. "At the right time. And when we free the fire nation Mai will be free too."

Katara closed her eyes. "What is Zuko going to say… When we tell him we chose to leave his uncle behind."

"Well… Katara." Sokka said. "Knowing Zuko he is probably going to be pissed." he said. "And there'll probably be some shouting involved and maybe some fire bending. Then when he realize why we had to do it, he'll still be pissed, but instead of shouting at us he'll make like… thirty pots of tea. By the end though, he'll understand." he said.

"I hope you're right." Katara said.

"Katara it's me. Of course I'm right." Sokka said. "And he'll be _super_ fired up for the invasion. Because doing it right means freeing everybody."

Katara smiled amused as she shook her head.

"Oh no… He's going to be _merciless_ at training!" Sokka suddenly realized. "He already were. But it's going to be five times as bad!" he exclaimed.

"You'll handle it tough guy." Katara commented in a smirk. "Gotta work on those biceps for Suki right?"

"Excellent point Katara." Sokka stated. "So guys ready to go?" he asked. "Remember ones we go we probably wont be able to get back. Anything you need you must have with you."

"I'm good." Aang beamed having his glider strapped to his back.

"Me too!" Toph grinned then shouted down the hole to their prisoners. "Sorry guys! You'll have to get out of there by yourselves! If you could wait for like an hour that would be great!"

"Eeeh, if you guys make a big mess of things we might be able to sneak back in and avoid latrine duty." Was the response. "You guys in on that?"

"Yup." "Me too."

"Great!" Aang beamed. "Your armours are up here! Nice and clean, not a dent in them. I'll talk to Zuko about that dental plan. I'm sure he'll consider it ones he is fire lord."

"Sounds cool!"

Sokka smirked amused. "Let's go. It's gonna be a long way to get under the military head quarters."

"More tunnelling for Toph." Toph commented, then cracked her neck. "On it." she smirked. "Zuko still owes me a night as my private pillow!" she proclaimed.

* * *

Mais face was completely still, completely impassive as she lowered her chop sticks and picked up a piece of chicken before putting it in her mouth.

Azula sighed deeply. "Earth Kingdom food is so boring. Don't they know how to use any spices?"

"Try this beef. It's pretty good." Ty-Lee smiled as she chewed her own food.

"I doubt it." Azula sighed deeply. "Well. We'll be home soon enough. Dad send me to get Zuzu and Iroh. Now I got him Zuzu, Iroh _and_ Ba Sing Se. He should be pleased." she smirked.

"He's going to be so proud." Ty Lee said in a encouraging smile.

"Of course he will." Azula replied lifting up her cup to her lips. Though as she did there was just the slightest of change in her face. The slightest but of uncertainty. And perhaps even a bit of hope.

Mai remained quiet as she slowly ate her noodles.

"You got nothing to say Mai?" Azula asked.

"Congratulations." Mai said. "You exceeded all expectations and things went to your plan. Not that that's a surprise. Things always goes exactly like you planned it."

"That's right." Azula smirked. "Been enjoying your dates with Zuzu?"

Mai glared at Azula. "Why do I have to keep seeing that pathetic looser?" she asked.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him though, haven't you?" Azula asked. "It doesn't take _that_ long to feed him."

Mai rolled his eyes. "You've let him just hang there for three days." she commented dryly. "He ended up pissing his own pants. It was disgusting. I had to find a guard to make him change Zukos pants for me before I went anywhere _near_ him." she said. "I don't like the smell of piss."

Azula smirked amused. "That's cold Mai." she commented. "Very admirable."

"I'm not feeding him any more." Mai said. "If you insist on it just being me. He's going to starve from now on."

Azula looked at Mai, her amber eyes looking curious as the flames themselves reflected in them. "You really don't feel anything do you?"

"No." Mai said sombrely. "Nothing."

And in response Azula smiled.

Just then the door opened and three Dai-Li entered.

"What is it?" Azula asked annoyed.

"Princess Azula." They all bowed for her. "You asked to be notified at ones if we felt a changing in the earth. We have. And it's moving towards the catacombs under the military head quarters."

Suddenly Azulas eyes turned harsh and her face cold as she looked up. Then she picked up a handkerchief, dried her lips and stood up. "Sorry girls. Dinner is over. We're moving out."

"Who could it be?" Ty Lee asked.

"Maybe a rogue royal guard we didn't manage to snatch up or perhaps… Someone else." Azula said in a deep frown. "Either way that fool is going to pay. Get Long Feng too. Tell him to meet me there." she asked as she started to walk and the two young girls stood up to follow the princess.

* * *

Together Toph and Aang were working to create a tunnel in the right direction while Zhau-Li held up a little flame illuminating the tunnel for the rest of them.

"How far are we?" Katara couldn't help but ask.

"Almost there." Toph informed. "I feel them. We are moving towards large rooms. Like a large underground cave."

"So she didn't lie." Katara gasped. "Thank Tue and Lai."

"I would have been able to tell you know." Toph huffed.

"Sorry." Katara blushed. "I just… I was nervous."

"We're getting him out." Aang said. "It'll be okay." and then suddenly a hole opened up and they were met with a brilliant green light.

Light coming from odd glowing crystals all around the place. The green light though reminded Aang of the fire that Long Feng would use, and he wondered if perhaps these were the crystals he used to make that fire in the first place.

Toph was the first one to jump down on the ground, the moment her feets touched the ground she screamed. "ZUKO!" her head lifted. "This way!" and she bolted off.

"Hey wait!" Aang shouted as all the rest jumped down as well and had to run to keep up with the little girl who ran with purpose.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Two guards suddenly shouted standing in their way. To bad for them though that Toph couldn't care less and they were both just flung aside by boulders as Toph screamed. " _Zukooooo!"_ she crossed her arms and suddenly the entire stone wall just busted open and there.

There he was.

Everyone gasped as they saw the poor figure hanging on the wall by his wrists.

Slowly, slowly Zuko managed to lift his head to reveal and incredible bruised face. His good eye swollen, his lips cracked. Scratches and marks covering his face and Katara gasped as tears stung in her eyes.

"Guys…" Zuko gasped in a hoarsh raspy voice.

Toph was already crying as she ran straight for Zuko holding up her hands and then the shackles around Zukos hands were torn open making him fall directly down on the ground.

"Urgh."

"Zuko!" Katara gasped as she ran to him. "Zuko are you all right?" she asked as she sat down on her knees touching his face while Toph tore off the shackles on his feet.

"Well… " Zuko managed to lift his head to smile up at her. "I tried worse."

" _What_ have you been through worse than this?" Sokka asked bewildered.

"Erhm… assassination attempt when Zhao blew up the ship I was on." Zuko admitted. "And then Katara beat the snot out of me… And then Aang did too… Granted I probably deserved those last two at the time." and then he hissed as he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy." Katara asked. "You're really hurt. It looks like someone has been using you as their private punching bag."

"I'm sorry!" Toph bawled through her tears. "If I hadn't gotten myself captured."

"Toph." Zuko smiled up at her. "You're okay. Thank Agni. I was really worried."

 _"Asshole!"_ Toph shouted hitting him on the side only to make Zuko scream in pain and Toph gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean!"

"Zuko... I." Aang also seemed to be a mess of tears while Katara lifted in Zukos shirt to have a look at a black and blue torso.

"You have to thank Azula for that." Zuko admitted as he glanced down.

"Why?" Katara couldn't help but ask. "Why does she hate you so much?"

"I don't know." Zuko admitted in a hopeless tone. "It's just always kind of been that way."

Then suddenly Toph looked up, her body standing rigid and her eyes wide. "We need to go." Toph informed. "We need to go _now."_

Katara nodded as she tried to grab Zuko only for him to stumble forward and fall down again.

"So-Sorry." Zuko hissed.

"Let me!" Zhau-Li stepped in and grabbed Zuko under the arm to pull him up, only for Zuko to fall a second time.

"Argh. My legs are sleeping." Zuko informed in a hiss. "My arms too… I'm sorry I."

"You don't need to apologize you idiot!" Toph snorted.

"I got you now. I promise." Zhau-Li said as he pulled up Zuko and placed Zukos arm around his shoulder. Sokka jumping in to take the other arm.

"Hurry!" Toph exclaimed only for crystals to shoot up right in front of her and then she turned as a wall opened and there they were.

Azula… Mai… Ty-Lee… Long Feng… And at least Ten Dai-Li.

Azulas eyes widened. "The avatar." she whispered.

"He's back in the city." Ty Lee gasped. "How. We didn't see a flying bison and all the entrances has been monitored. The Dai-Li said there had been no movement under ground."

"Obviously they must have used a tunnel that was already there." Azula commented annoyed. "Honestly."

Long Feng smirked. "So we meet yet again. Avatar." he commented.

Azulas eyes were cold. "Listen closely." she spoke. " _No one_ are to escape these tunnels. It will be better if they all die than if a single one escapes." she moved her hands and suddenly they crackled with electricity. She smirked as she took a stands her hands sizzling while her hair seemed to be levitating with the electricity itself. "Kill them." she simply said and then fired right at the group.


	88. Chapter 88

A bolt of lightning zoomed directly towards Zuko and the group. Only in the last second did Toph stamp her foot into the ground and raised a wall of rocks to protect them.

How-ever, as the lightning hit that wall it exploded into a thousand pieces and the people behind were cast away in all directions due to the explosion, a rain of rocks falling on them as well as Zuko was rolling across the ground. Katara tried to shield her own face with her arms.

Aang had been thrown backwards and hit the wall behind him now falling down.

There was though no time to recuperate as their enemies was now running straight towards them.

Mai ran for Toph, Ty Lee ran for Katara. Long Feng was grinning as he ran towards Zuko with revenge clear in his eyes and Azula.

Azula didn't hesitate to go for Aang.

Aang screamed as the threat of lightning and blue flames came right for him, and then she fired. Those blue flames which Aang barely managed to dodge.

"So. My brother has given you some lessons has he." Azula commented. "To bad he's an embarrassment among fire benders isn't it?" she asked.

"What? No. Zuko is really good!" Aang gasped.

"Then show me some moves why don't you?" Azula asked making a kick sending new blue flames at Aang who screamed.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he laid on the ground, suddenly a rock came from beneath and thrust him up. And then another threw him to the side before he fell down on the ground again.

A man stepped forward. Long Feng. "Pathetic." he snorted. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Zuko glanced up, his eyes burning hot.

"Our city… _My_ city was perfect." Long Feng said. "There was peace! No war, no crimes. People were safe! But you had to ruin it all didn't you?" he asked. "You invited war into the walls that kept us safe. You turned the king against me." he said as he raised a hand. "I will have you pay." he said in a dark tone.

Just then a jet of orange flames came from the side forcing Long Feng to step back, annoyed he turned his head to see Zhau-Li standing with a fist that had just fired. "Step away from Prince Zuko." he demanded.

Long Feng snorted. "You are nothing but a servant, a grunt." he said. "Let the grunts deal with the grunts." he said snapping his fingers and three Dai-Li came jumping from on top making Zhau-Li gasp.

"ZHAU-LI!" Zuko shouted. "Breath and foot work! Center at your inner flame!"

And Zhau-Li took a deep breath as the pillars of stone raised as he tried to avoid best he could. Concentrate on breathing. Don't panic! Don't panic.

Meanwhile Zuko had finally gotten up on his feet, swaying just slightly. "I didn't do anything to you. You did it to yourself." he said to Long Feng as he raised his hands. "You can only maintain a lie for so long. It will crumble eventually."

"It was no lie." Long Feng said. "It was perfect." and then he stamped his foot in the ground making a pillar appear beneath Zuko.

This time though Zuko jumped and while he was in the air threw a fireball at Long Feng who raised an earth shield to shield him, then send that shield right at Zuko who dodge rolled and fired again.

* * *

Katara gasped as she tried to use her water to push Ty Lee back. She could _not_ let this girl get close to her! She could not even let herself get touched by the other girl. Then it would be over.

Ty Lee how-ever was incredible the way she seemed to dance with the winds themselves. Jumping and swirling, dodged every other water tentacle with grace.

* * *

In all fairness Toph should have been able to make quick process of Mai. But she had trouble going for any hard attack against the knife girl.

While Mai on the surface seemed cold and calculated Toph could _feel_ the torment on the inside. It was clear Mai didn't want to do this, but did it anyway. Behind the cold surface there was torment, and behind the torment there was fear.

Cold and gut wrenching fear.

Still a knife came flying through the air, barely did Toph manage to move her head. Still she felt the sting on her cheek of the clean scratch left behind.

Mai didn't leave Toph any choice. They had to fight.

* * *

Zuko kept his attention on his breath, on the pulsing. Ignoring any pain or ache in his body. The key was the breath and remain calm.

Oddly enough remain calm as the world seemed to move in a odd flow. There was a rhythm to it.

Long Feng stretched out his hand, then a boulder would raise and then it came flying. And it was at the third step that Zuko had to move.

One, two, move. One, two, move.

Look for an opening. But then suddenly an attack from one of the Dai-Li came from the side and barely did Zuko manage to turn only for him to be thrown back.

"PRINCE ZUKO!"

Zuko looked up to see Zhau-Li on top of a pillar and Zhau-Li grabbed the swords he was carrying on his back. "Catch!" he threw the swords.

Zuko gasped as he saw them and then he ran, it was his opening. He jumped up and grabbed the swords, pulling them apart so he had one in each hand. Then a boulder came from behind him and Zuko turned. Concentrating his chi into the blades, the fire bending of energy and then he cut it clean through before landing on the ground next to a young earth bender. "TOPH!" he shouted. "Let's switch!"

" _Yes!"_ Toph exclaimed eagerly and turned to Long Feng.

And now Zuko was standing face to face with Mai who looked wide-eyed at him.

Zuko swallowed. "I'm sorry Mai." he whispered under his breath so only she could hear it.

"I know." Mai admitted.

"What-ever you have to do." Zuko took a stance. "I understand. You have to protect your family."

Mai hissed.

"Go for it." Zuko asked. "Go for it so Azula wont even be in doubt."

And then Mai screamed as she came at Zuko with kunais and knifes while Zuko danced backwards and deflected.

The blades were crushing together, echoing as they screamed and then suddenly Mai was behind Zuko having grabbed him in a stranglehold. "Zuko…" she whispered in his ear. "Knock me out." she asked. "Knock me out cold. Please."

Zuko gasped his body tense. "I… I can't."

"You idiot. I just want you to get out of here." Mai hissed.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. When you are there I just can't think straight." Mai whispered. "You are one of the few things in this world That I… That I don't hate." she swallowed.

Zuko closed his eyes. "I'll come back for you." he said. "I swear."

"Just do it." Mai hissed.

Zuko swallowed. "Mai I… I don't hate you either." he said and then finally in a yell, a forceful yell he jumped backwards and into the wall, but with Mai behind him having him in a strangle hold _she_ was the one to hit the wall. Her head slammed against the wall and she grew limp as she fell down.

Zuko gasped as he turned around to see the limp form of Mai now down on the ground.

Zuko hissed, tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry." he gasped and then finally turned to rejoin the battle.

Though he couldn't help but be relieved that as Mai laid unconscious on the ground. She was smiling.

* * *

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed horrified as she saw her brother fall to the ground. Left arm clearly broken and right leg chi blocked.

"Sorry cutie." Ty Lee smirked at the water tribe boy that had tried to come between her and Katara despite his broken arm he had gotten elsewhere.

"Yeah… That wasn't the best plan." Sokka gasped for air. "Sorry Katara."

"Don't apologize." Katara asked. "Just get out of the way." she asked as she turned her attention to Ty Lee. Then she yelled slashing a long water whip at Ty Lee who barely even managed to dodge wide-eyed looking up at Katara. "No one hurts my _brother!"_ she shouted.

* * *

"Wuah! WAURGH!" Aang screamed as he danced trying to avoid all the blue flames. But they were so fast. So speedy.

He raised a wall of earth only to have it shatter and push him back. Then a flame came for Aang and he sliced through it like Zuko had taught him.

Azula smirked. "Wow. I knew how to do that when I was _three."_ she drawled. "Is that really all my brother could muster teaching you?"

"I don't know Azula!" Suddenly Zuko jumped between them holding up his swords. "Why don't you ask me?"

Aang gasped as he looked up.

"Oh. Zuzu. Hi." Azula sighed. "Maybe there is going to be just a little challenge after all."

Aang swallowed. "Zuko." he whispered. "I… I think I can enter the avatar state. But I need time."

Zuko nodded. "Do it. I'll handle Azula."

Aang gasped but then nodded. "Sorry." he said and then said down, the next moment a cocoon of earth shut up to protect Aang and Zuko turned to Azula.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" she asked. "A duel. Just the two of us?" she asked. "You think you can take me Zuzu?" she asked. "Really?"

Zuko sucked in a breath. This was like when they had been on the drill. He didn't have to beat her, he just had to buy time. Ignore every ache and every wound. He could look after that later.

Then the first fire blast came and Zuko slashed it, making sure it didn't reach Aangs cocoon.

One, two, three.

Slash, slash, kick. Each one hit with perfection.

And opening and he send a fireball back forcing Azula to dodge.

Azula smirked as she crouched. "Oh so you didn't forget how to fire bend. I'm surprised." she commented. "Now take this!" she used both her hands to make a huge ball as Zuko took a stance.

The ball was half the seize of Azula herself and came flying for Zuko who reached out a hand and then. He caught it, swirled on his heel and send it right back at Azula who's eyes widened in deep surprise.

Only the last mili second did Azula manage to lift her arms to cover her face and the blast send Azula hurling backwards out into the cave where she rolled around.

Only for Zuko to come jumping out from the smoke, yelling as his blades were engulfed in flames and dropped down forcing Azula to dodge and jump up, now driven backwards by Zuko.

"How- _how?!"_ Azula couldn't help but ask as Zuko kept getting at her. Concentrating solely on _not_ allowing Azula to regain any footing.

It was all about the basics… You could know all the most fancy sets in the world and it wouldn't matter if the basics faltered. The footing. Stay firmly on the ground, like an earth bender. Keep the breath consistent like an air bender. Be able to move with fluency so you didn't compromise your stance like a water bender.

Go!

* * *

"That's what happens when you tumble with the worlds greatest earth bender _Jerkface_!" Toph proclaimed with Long Feng now buried in rock by her feet and she grinned.

Fighting against fire, water or air benders. Toph would have disadvantages. But against other _earth_ benders. Where she could feel any rocks coming at her, feel how they tried to manipulate the earth around them, where she would see every attack coming.

Yeah Long Feng had been better than even the best fighters at the earth rumble. But Toph was still undefeated!

And then Toph felt it, two fire benders fighting.

It was so easy to recognise fire benders from all other people, they would be warmer than others.

And Zuko in particular would have this warm passionate burn. Azula had an odd burn which was so warm that it switched over and seemed cold somehow and she saw it.

This cold burn was stumbling and the warm passion overwhelming it.

"Yes! Go Zuko!" Toph exclaimed. "You can do it! Do it Zuko!"

* * *

Sokka gasped as well as he saw it. Zuko drawing Azula back, each of Zukos steps and attack seemed calculated and planned, forcing Azula to just defend as she was not allowed any footing.

"Go…" Sokka whispered under his breath. "Come on man. Get her!"

* * *

"Prince Zuko!" Zhau-Li gasped between breaths as he spend his time just trying to dodge Dai-Li. "You can take her! I know you can!" he exclaimed, but that was all the time he had before he had to dodge again.

* * *

Zukos mind was blank, all there was was the next step, the next footing. The world was an odd slow motion.

Don't let her regain balance… Don't let her stand up.

And then suddenly Azula fell down on her back, wide-eyed looking up as Zuko grabbed her and pinned Azula down on the floor.

They were face to face. Zuko with one sword wielding hand right on her throat and the other raised.

"Well." Azula commented. "Finish it then."

Zuko hissed. It would be easy right now, his blades were sharp. He could cut her throat. Or burn her face.

Then Azula smirked. "I knew it. As always you are weak." she stated and then kicked Zuko in the stomach sending him backwards. It was over.

Azula was back on her feet and Zukos advantage was _over._ And now he was the one driven back having to slash and slice the fire.

Then Azula send a jet at Zukos side forcing Zuko to jump away now trapped against the wall while Azula smirked.

"Got you." Azula grinned holding up a hand.

"HEY! Witch queen!" The voice of a young girl screamed. "Aren't you forgetting about someone?!"

Azula only got a moment before a boulder came from right beneath Azulas feet thrusting her aside.

Then suddenly a water bender came with her water. Wide-eyed did Azula only have a moment to realize that Ty Lee had been frozen to the wall. And Azula was washed aside only to land by the feet of a young former fire nation soldier.

Zhau-Li narrowed his eyes as Azula looked up.

Then Azula smirked. "So what did Zuzu offer you to be his servant?" she asked. "What-ever it is. I can offer you a much better deal. You know I will be the one to be firelord by the end of it. You want to be the fire lords servant?" she asked her eyes gliding up the pretty handsome young man. "Or perhaps… even something more? I can handle that." she said in a suggestive tone.

Zhau-Lis eyes narrowed. "I. Serve. Prince. _Zuko!"_ he exclaimed as he kicked Azula away and just then Aang burst out of his cocoon.

Everyone gasped as they turned to Aang who opened up his arms and the whole caved rumbled, cracked open as suddenly day light came from on top. He had opened all the way to the surface bringing the earth apart.

Sokka pulled out a bison flute and blew as hard as he could.

"No… NOOOO!" Azula screamed as she stood up.

"It's over Azula!" Zuko exclaimed as he stepped forward. "You _lost."_

"I _never_ loose Zuzu!" Azula exclaimed as her hands started to crackle.

Zuko inhaled a deep breath as he took a stance. Preparing himself as Irohs teachings went through his head. Re-direct lightning. He could do this! It was just like the flames but this time, just avoid the heart. He could do it!

Azulas eyes were on Zuko, but then in the last moment a smirk graced her lips and then she fired… At Aang.

It all happened so fast.

Aang was levitating, opening up the earth above them. The lightning came right for him while Zuko had been ready to take it himself.

Katara gasped. Sokka shouted his warning while Toph screamed and Zuko…

Zuko acted without thinking. "NOOOO!" he screamed as he jumped up and right in the way. And the lightning hit him.

" _Zuko!"_ Katara screamed terrified as Zuko fell to the ground, a smelling mess as Azula laughed. That turned Katara on Azula as she brought forward the water washing over Azula while Zhau-Li ran to Zuko picking him up in his arms.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko please!" Zhau-Li cried, but the prince was unresponsive.

"That's what traitors gets!" Azula grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Toph screamed sending rocks at Azula and slammed her to the wall just as Appa came down and Aang stopped glowing.

Zhau-Li didn't even hesitate to run up to Appa and get up carrying Zuko with him, soon followed by the others. Katara having picked Sokka up on the way pulling her brother with her up on the bison and Toph had managed to pick up Zukos swords that had been dropped on the ground.

"We gotta go!" Aang shouted as he jumped up on Appas head. "Yip yip!" he exclaimed and finally they were off. Flying away as fast as they could.

As soon as they were in the air far over the city Katara turned to Zuko. " _Zuko!"_ exclaimed only to see a body twitching.

"You gotta help him!" Toph cried. "He's dying Katara he's _dying!"_ she bawled. "He was hurt already and his heart is all wrong!"

Zhau-Li swallowed as he was still holding Zuko in his arms.

And Katara didn't hesitate as she pulled out her viral with spirit water and moved to Zuko. In her mind she couldn't help but be thankful. How clever and wise Zuko had been to have refused it before. Though Katara sincerely doubted he knew that it was _his_ life she was going to safe.

She pulled off Zukos shirt to reveal a fresh burn wound, stinging and smelling. And then she pulled out the spirit water with her hand and allowed it to do its work. Immediately the water sunk into Zukos flesh and Katara could feel how it mingled with his chi and healed him.

Toph gasped. "It's working." she said. "Katara! It's working."

Katara didn't reply but just did her best to work as well as she could. Soon Zukos heart rhythm settled and he fell into a more natural sleep as Katara sat back. Gasping for breath.

Zhau-Li inhaled a sharp breath. "Thank Agni. That really scared me."

"You said it." Toph swallowed, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"He'll be okay now. Right?" Aang asked nervously.

Katara nodded. "Yeah… yeah I think he will."

"Heh." Aang smiled a hollow smile. "He saved my life… Again." he said.

"You know something Aang." Sokka said. "Saving Zuko at the north pole is probably the best most wise thing you ever did. I'll never doubt you again."

"Thanks… I guess." Aang swallowed. Though he looked very nervously at Zuko whom hadn't woken up. "Where do we go now?" he asked.

"To the bay where my dad is." Sokka said. "We'll meet up with the warriors of the southern water tribe. It should be safe there, we can rest and heal. That's what we need now."

"Sounds like a plan." Aang said and Toph swallowed as she crawled over Zuko. Gently laying her own head on Zukos chest.

"Toph. You need to be careful." Katara said. "I brought him out of life danger but I havn't healed all of him. I don't even know how much damage he got from _before_ we found him."

"Sorry… I just. I can hear his heart. I want to make sure it'll keep being steady." Toph whispered.

Katara halted then nodded. "Okay." she said. "Tell me if anything happens."

"Yeah." Toph replied closing her eyes as she rested on Zukos warm chest. "Will do."

* * *

Azula was fuming as Mai had finally woken up and steadied herself. She felt the thick substance of blood somewhere at her neck. Didn't matter… Zuko was gone. As could clearly be seen from how there was clear view to the sky from down here now.

"Why… _Why?!"_ Azula seethed. "Every body. Every body is just ready to come and defend little Zuzu!" she hissed. "Why do they _always_ come to his rescue huh?"

Astounded Mai looked at Azula who seemed to be out of it.

"Uncle… Mother… Those brats." Azula seethed and she turned to Mai. "Tell me! Why?" she asked.

"Do you seriously want to know?" Mai asked.

"If you know. Tell me now!" Azula demanded.

Mai looked at Azula. "People fear you Azula." she said. "But they love Zuko."

"Why?" Azula asked as she moved towards Mai. "What does precious little Zuzu got that I don't huh?" she asked grabbing the front of Mais dress. "I'm better! I'm stronger! I get things done! Do they feel sorry for him is that it? Is that what all this _love_ is about?"

Mai gaped as suddenly everything clicked into place. When they were small children, after lady Ursa vanished and even now. "You… You're jealous of him." she realized.

"What?" Azula asked.

"Everyone loves Zuko. And you can't _stand_ it. That's why you want him gone." Mai gasped. "What do you think that will accomplish though? You think because Zuko is gone people will love you instead?"

"S _hut your mouth!"_ Azula shouted as she let go of Mai, only to slap her instead. So harsh that Mai fell to the ground.

That though, more than anything proved to Mai. She had hit the nail on the head.

Azula was jealous of Zuko… She had always been jealous of him. The endless teasing and tormenting, the attempts on his life, this anger fit.

It was all because of a little girl whom couldn't have the one thing she really wanted. And she was blaming her brother for it when really… The only person Azula had to thank if you came down to it. Was herself.

Slowly Mai stood up again and then bowed her head. "Forgive me." she asked. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Azula said. "You were tasked with taking care of Zuko. His escape is on your shoulders. That's what I will tell father."

Mai frowned deeply. Azula was trying to take the blame off herself… She was scared of Ozais punishment too.

Mai glanced at Azula again but couldn't get this new image out of her head now when she finally realized what this was.

Azula had always been so scary. Larger than life even, but here she was.

A spoiled and jealous girl, afraid of her fathers punishment and afraid of loosing control.

And when Mai had faced Zuko in these last few days it had been clear. He wasn't a boy any more. He had far outgrown his sister.

Did he know? Mai looked up towards the clear sky where she knew the sky bison had escaped.

It would be okay. Things would be okay. As long as Zuko was safe, there was hope.


	89. Chapter 89

In his lonely prison cell Iroh was sitting with a bowed head. His breaths were slow and even. His features seemingly serene. But it was impossible to read what was actually going on inside of his head.

Just then, the heavy metal door opened up and Iroh opened his eyes to look up.

"Niece." Iroh spoke in a kind voice. "What owes the pleasure?"

For there she was. Princess Azula, wearing fire nation armour. Her hair put up in a traditional top knot arrangement, but she seemed… Odd. Multiple hairs were out of place and there was an odd manic look over her eyes.

Iroh frowned slightly.

"I thought I should tell you personally." Azula commented as she leaned back against the door. Her arm crossed and a cruel smile on his lips. "The boy you loved oh so much has _abandoned_ you." she said. "He left you to rot in your cell! And after all you given him too."

Iroh looked up at Azula, his eyes wide.

"See what adoration gives you." Azula smirked. "You've been abandoned. _Uncle."_

And then of all things. Iroh smiled. "He got away." he said making Azula blink. "Thank you Azula. For offering me these news." he said as he lifted his chained hands and bowed his head.

"What… What are you talking about?" Azula asked. "Don't you understand you old fool! He left you to _rot!"_

"Azula. Are you quite all right?" Iroh asked concerned as he stood up. "You don't seem well."

"Don't even start to _pretend_ that you care!" Azula seethed.

Iroh took a step forward, reaching a hand towards Azula.

"Don't touch me!" Azula slapped Irohs hand away. "Don't you even dare! I know you, I know what you want. You want little _Zuzu_ to have the throne. And you want _me_ to be cast out. Well that wont happen! I did what you couldn't do. _Uncle!_ I took Ba Sing Se! The Earth Kingdom has fallen! I _won!"_

Astounded Iroh looked up at Azula who was gasping for breaths. "Well yes. All of that is true." he said. "So why are you looking like someone who is breaking into pieces?"

Azula gasped for breath as she wide-eyed looked at Iroh.

"Azula." Iroh tried to take another step.

" _I told you not to touch me!"_ Azula shouted and Iroh halted. "I wont be weak like you. _Uncle."_ she seethed. "Or little Zuzu! I will take you to my father and you will face the punishment traitors deserve! I will capture Zuzu soon enough and it will all be over."

Iroh exhaled deeply. "Niece… This wont bring you the happiness you seek." he said. "You're only destroying yourself."

"And what do you know!" Azula seethed.

Iroh sighed. Sadness in his eyes. "Azula. I want you to know. If there ever is a day when you are ready. I will be here." he said. "The path you are walking now is one that will only bring misery. To you and those around you. But still you are family. You are my niece. It brings me no joy to fight you and I sincerely wish that one day. Even if it's in a long time from now. You will find a different path for yourself, and if you do. I wouldn't mind being there."

"Spare me your platitudes." Azula seethed. "You are a sad, pathetic old man. You were _weak_ and that's why my father is now fire Lord. And I shall not make the same mistakes as you. So go ahead and _rot!"_ she exclaimed as she walked out and the metal door was slammed behind her.

Iroh though as he looked at the closed door. He didn't look angry at all. If anything he just looked sad.

* * *

Worried Katara put a hand on Zukos forehead only to be rewarded with the burning sensation under her fingers. Proving what Katara already knew. Zuko had developed a fever, and it seemed to be rising.

At least with Toph on Zukos chest there was someone to constantly check on Zukos heart. Katara had no doubt that Toph would speak up at ones if anything happened.

Sokka had managed to break his arm in three places. Katara would have to make sure to put it back in place ones they landed.

It was a good thing they had just seen their dad just a few days ago and already told them about Zuko.

Hakoda had sure seemed surprised as he blinked and had to ask again. "Prince Zuko is… Travelling with you?"

And both Sokka and Katara had confirmed that Zuko was their friend and was going to help them overthrow the fire lord.

Even better, he for _sure_ would be fair to the water tribes ones he was fire lord and free any war prisoners.

Katara couldn't even describe what a huge relief it was that she wasn't even in doubt. She hadn't even realized before that point just how important it was that Zuko truly was on their side.

All though now he was laying there, inhaling deep rattling breaths.

His face filled with so many bruises and scratches, the rest of his body not much better… It really didn't do anything for his looks. He looked terrible.

You idiot… Katara couldn't help but think to herself. You big… fat… stupid.. _idiot._

"There it is!" Aang shouted. "We're here!"

Katara exhaled deeply as the big bison landed on solid ground and carefully Zhau-Li picked Zuko up in his arms to slide off the bison closely followed by Katara, Toph and Aang.

The moment they were on ground they were met by a group of water tribe warriors and one man pushed himself through.

"Out of the way!" A familiar voice shouted and Katara swallowed.

"Dad."

Finally Hakoda appeared and he gasped. "Katara! You're all right!" he grabbed her for an embrace. "You got back so quick. Where's Sokka?" he asked.

"I'm up here dad." Sokka called from up on Appa. "Sorry. My leg has been chi blocked. It'll be fine though. I'm fine."

"He's not fine. His arm is broken." Katara stated. "But that's not even important dad." she turned to Zuko in Zhau-Li's arms and Hakoda gasped.

"You have to help him." Aang stepped forward. "Zuko is hurt! Really really hurt."

Hakoda stood still as he looked at the limp body in Zhau-Lis arms and then looked up. "Am I to assume. That's Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"Dad I told you." Katara touched his shoulder. "It's all right. Zuko is our friend."

Hakoda nodded. "Of course. This way." he gestured and lead them to a tent where he opened the flap for them to reveal a couple of futons.

"Dad. Don't you have anything elevated?" Katara asked.

"Other than hammocks. I'm afraid not." Hakoda shook his head.

Katara sucked in a breath. Being on the ground they ran the risk of getting dirt into the wounds. But a hammock wouldn't be good either for a bruised body. Then this was better. "Put him down." she asked and Zhau-Li stepped in as he gently put Zuko down on a futon.

"I need fresh water." Katara then said. "And get Sokka in here too. But be very careful with his arm. I told you it's broken."

Hakoda and Zhau-Li both nodded as they stepped outside leaving Katara alone to work on Zuko. She just hoped he wasn't developing an infection. That would be the worst thing that could happen right now.

Soon enough Zhau-Li came back carrying a huge clay pot of water and Hakoda with Sokka in his own arms as he grunted.

"You've become quite heavy son." Hakoda said.

"Heh." Sokka smiled embarrassed. "Sorry dad." he said as he was laid down on the other futon in the tent.

"Thank you." Katara simply said her eyes not leaving Zuko as she picked up water. "Now please get out. I need peace to work."

"But." Zhau-Li began.

" _I said get out!"_ Katara snapped and both Zhau-Li and Hakoda stiffened in shock. Then finally scrambled out while Katara returned all of her attention to Zuko.

Sokka was to smart to speak up and instead took the time to close his eyes for a bit of rest. Katara would get to him the moment she had time. It would be okay.

* * *

Outside the tent Zhau-Li gasped for breath. Katara could be very scary when she wanted to be and then he realized… This man. Katara and Sokkas father was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Zhau-Li turned to the older man to see the narrowed blue eyes right at him. "Sir?" he asked.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Hakoda asked.

"I'm… Zhau-Li sir." Zhau-Li said.

Hakoda lifted an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Zhau-Li?" he asked. "That sounds very fire nation."

"Well… yes sir. I'm fire nation." Zhau-Li said. "I… I serve Prince Zuko."

Still those blue piercing eyes stayed on Zhau-Li. And Zhau-Li couldn't help but stand a little rigid... The only time he had _ever_ seen blue eyes were when he met Katara and Sokka. All ready then it had stood out to him. Especially with their darker than usual skin did their eyes seem to stand out. And now as he glanced around pretty much _everyone_ had blue eyes. It suddenly made it sink in... This was a water tribe camp! The tents as well looked so different from anything Zhau-Li had ever seen before. And these people... The only water tribe people he had ever met were ones again. Katara and Sokka. And he couldn't say he knew them that well. Though yeah, considering that Zhau-Li had grown up being told that the water tribes were nothing but under developed barbarians. Katara and Sokka had proven that wrong all ready. Then Zhau-Li turned back to Hakoda, sucking in a breath.

"I deserted the army." Zhau-Li finally admitted. "And… I am a fire bender. I do not mean to have any secrets sir."

"Well then I assume you would have an easy time starting a fire." Hakoda commented. "That's convenient. Any wood we have managed to find lately has been pretty wet. Would you mind go helping Inuk?" he gestured his head towards the centre of the camp where true enough. A man looked very frustrated as he tried to start a fire with some flint stones.

"Sure. Of course sir." Zhau-Li said.

"Help him out with the cooking too." Hakoda asked. "He'll tell you what to do."

"Okay." Zhau-Li said and quickly bowed for Hakoda in the respectfully manner he was taught before running to the other guy who was struggling with the wet firewood.


	90. Chapter 90

You would think with the avatar himself being present. Everyone's attention would be on him.

Zhau-Li _wished_ he was that lucky. This entire thing was tense… and awkward. First there was helping Inuk with the fire.

"Chief Hakoda asked me to help you with the fire and the food." Zhau-Li spoke a bit abashed only for Inuk to roll his eyes.

"Have at it kid." He stated throwing the flint stones right at Zhau-Li who caught them… Oh… erhm.

Well… Hakoda had wanted him to… Well. And Zhau-Li swallowed as he sat down on his knees putting the flint stone aside and put his hands to the wood instead. Soon the logs started to steam as heat dried up the wood.

A gasp sounded next to Zhau-Li and he turned his head to see Inuks blue eyes wide-eyed looking at him.

Zhau-Li let go of the wood. "I… Chief Hakoda asked me to!" he said. "I… I can try with just the flint stone if you want."

Inuks eyes narrowed. "You came with Sokka and Katara." he observed. "And the Avatar."

"Yes." Zhau-Li swallowed. "They helped me. A lot. And I…"

"Continue what you're doing." Inuk then asked. "But no tricks."

"Yes sir." Zhau-Li said his cheeks burning and he continued drying the wood before easily starting a fire.

All the time water tribe people walking by and wide-eyed looked at him in the back while Zhau-Li did his best to try and ignore.

Then he was tasked with cutting up some strange plants and vegetables, and a lot of them while Inuk took care of the pot. Always keeping half an eye on Zhau-li.

Soon the pot was simmering and Zhau-Li's eyes were drawn to the tent where he knew Prince Zuko was.

Katara hadn't come out… Zhau-Li wanted to go check more than anything. But then suddenly the Avatar seemed to dart out from the tent looking scared and Zhau-Li thought better off it.

If Katara was even scaring off the _Avatar…_ It was probably better to just stay away.

Eventually as the sun was setting food was served.

All the water tribes men collected in a circle around the fire and bowls were handed out.

Toph, Aang and Zhau-Li whom was all sitting together also getting one each. And first as all bowls had been filled did they thank Tue and Lai for todays feast before the tribes men started to eat.

Zhau-Li glanced at the stew in his bowl… It seemed a little… Weird. There were odd things floating around in it and the smell wasn't something he was familiar with.

Finally Zhau-Li took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. At _once_ the taste overwhelmed him and Zhau-Li's entire face scrounged as he had to stop himself from coughing.

"What's the matter kid?" A tribes man asked. "Too fancy for fire nation?"

"Oh! No! It's delicious!" Zhau-Li lied through his teeth. "It's great!"

"Is this _supposed_ to be so salty!" Toph suddenly exclaimed loudly. "Are you guys trying to poison me?"

"Toph!" Aang shouted.

"What?" Toph asked. "I'm trying to find out if someone is playing a prank on me. This is kind of disgusting."

"I know but you are not supposed to say it." Aang whispered under his breath.

"Tue and Lai is that _seaweed soup!"_ A voice asked excited and they all turned to face Sokka who stood behind them with his arm in a sling.

"Sokka!" A tribes man cheered.

"It smells so good!" Sokka grinned and was immediately given a bowl he took a sip out off. "Oh. And it tastes just as good as it smells! Amazing! Aren't we lucky guys?" Sokka grinned down at the others.

Aang and Zhau-Li both looked up at Sokka. Toph who was blind was just facing her bowl.

"Okay. I need to know now." Toph said. "Is _all_ water tribe food this disgusting?" she asked.

That earned her the attention of everybody.

" _Toph!_ " Aang hissed. "You can't say that! They have been so nice to invite us in and make us food."

Toph turned to Aang. "How come that _you_ don't have to eat it when someone tries to give you meat. But _I_ have to eat this when I don't like it?" she asked.

Aang halted.

"You declined plenty of food people gave you." Toph said. "Look. It was really nice of you guys to give us food. Seriously. But it's very simple. I just don't like it." she said putting down her bowl. "Thank you for letting me try it though." she pressed her hands together as she made a short bow. "I think we have some berries left over in our own luggage. It should be fine."

Zhau-Li swallowed and put down his own bowl as well. "I am so… So sorry." he said. "I just…"

"Me too." Aang finally admitted putting down his bowl. "Sorry." he pressed his hands together as well.

Hakoda smiled amused. "No. We are at fault." he said. "Water tribe food is an acquired taste for many. I should have remembered that people who are not water tribe are usually very unfamiliar with our food. I have some bread. I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Very sure." Hakoda said. "And tomorrow we'll make sure to make something everybody likes." he smiled.

Then suddenly the tent behind them opened and out stepped Katara who looked beyond exhausted.

"Katara!" Aang stood up.

"I think I managed to kill off the infection." Katara sighed. "But he still has a fever. And he's delirious." she said. "I need someone to sit with Zuko to try and keep the fever down. And try to get him to drink some water when-ever possible."

"I'll do it!" Three voices shouted in unison.

Aang, Toph and Zhau-Li.

Katara smiled amused.

"Good to see you are all eager." Sokka smirked. "You can take shifts then."

"Yes." Katara nodded. "I would like who-ever is with him to be awake. And if there is any changes. If his heart starts acting out, if he starts to vomit. Or if there is just any major changes. Come find me."

Aang swallowed. "He's going to make it right?" she asked.

"I think he is." Katara said. "But it never hurts to be careful. He was already beat up pretty bad when we found him. And _then_ he went into a very strenuous fight." she shook her head. "What is that guy even made of?" she asked.

They all quieted as they looked down.

"I'll take the first shift." Aang said as he stood up. Clearly both Toph and Zhau-Li was about to object. "Toph can take over after this fire has died down. Zhau-Li is going to wake up with the sun, cause he's a fire bender. You can take over at sun rise."

Clearly it was no use objecting to Aang at that moment as the young Avatar turned to the tent and walked inside.

Katara sighed deeply as her head lowered.

"You've done good Katara." Sokka said. "Now you need to rest yourself. Sit down, there's seaweed soup. It's good."

"Oh that sounds amazing." Katara smiled accepting a bowl making both Zhau-Li and Toph wince. Katara though didn't even notice as she happily ate her soup.


End file.
